The Music in My Heart
by Sorsha711
Summary: Returned to Middle Earth by the Valar, Elrond battles a new claimant to the title of dark lord. With the aid of a beautiful seer, the daughter of his closest friend Erestor, he sets out on a mission of mercy long delayed. Set 750 years after the WR. Elr
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 1  
Author:  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.PG13 for now; ratings will increase in later chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views". Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 1 --- Prologue, Beginning in the Middle

"_You're searching, Joe, for things that don't exist; I mean beginnings. Ends and beginnings -- there are no such things. There are only middles."_

_Robert Frost_

_Imladris, Fourth Age, Year 773_

Ada likes to tease me that my fëa cannot decide whether it I should be a warrior or a scholar. He likes to joke that it is a good thing I was born after the defeat of Sauron or I would have tried to march into battle with a book in one hand and a sword in the other. Dear Ada! As if he would have willingly countenanced the thought of his daughter fighting along side him in Gil-Galad's army of the Last Alliance or joining my grandfather in the battles of the Ring War. (father)

But these are not times that allow any to be pampered. As we all must be, I was trained to be deadly with both sword and bow. The threat of attacks from the remnants of Sauron's army grows worse each year. They still roam the woods and dark places of Middle-earth casting a pall over the Age of Men. The Dark Lord may have been defeated over seven hundred and fifty years ago, but his shadow still hangs heavy over us all.

There are only a few of us left here to share our beautiful valley. Far too few to need this sprawling house with all its rooms and gardens nestled into the side of the valley walls like ornate outcroppings of the mountains themselves. The rest have left --- some for the West, but others...

Naneth's specter haunts us. The pain of those first hours, days, years is imprinted on the very fabric of this place. My parents courted here, married here, had a child here, and made here home. Those memories live in Ada's eyes for all to see, a double-edged sword of joy and pain. Still, this is their home and I am happy that we remain. This is the only home I've ever known. (mother)

Despite the relative security of our sanctuary, my sense of foreboding increases daily. I woke this morning shaking and sick at heart from dreams that, when shared, will spread fear through this peaceful valley.

Yet, I am comforted by a vision that came to me on rising from my bed. Aye! I see! The Valar be praised!

_Lindon, Second Age, Year 3431_

It seems rest is beyond my grasp for this night. Maybe that is best as the dreams I would likely have would give no comfort. Today, we march for Imladris to join with Elrond and the other elven kingdoms of Middle-earth. Elendil and I will stand at the head of the army we have mustered and begin the campaign to put an end to the threat of Sauron. After years of negotiating and planning, the Alliance is finally a reality and these last three years have seen an army of the free peoples of Middle-earth come to reality. Long days of training, forging arms, massing provisions, and plotting strategy are now behind us.

I am ready to begin this ending. The fate of Middle-earth hangs heavy on my shoulders. I wonder if all warriors feel this sense of dread in the final hours before the march or is it the burden of those that dare to be king?

Sleep is now beyond me though Anorwill not appear for many hours yet. I have no doubt that there are reports to review, final orders to approve, and countless other matters awaiting me in my study. When is there not! For once, they seem a preferable

occupation to the torture of my thoughts… the scenes of violence and death that taunt me. (the sun)

Save, that is, for the one sweet image that would consume me if I let it --- the most fervent desire of my heart! STOP! There is nothing but despair to be had in letting myself idle on that foolish, vain hope. I have too much to lose in its pursuit should it

fail and that I can not lose.

With that thought, images, memories flood my mind and my heart breaks for the wanting. The sigh on my lips becomes a name… Elrond!

_Aman, Present (Fourth Age of Middle-earth, Year 773)_

I have healed as much as I expect I shall. The wounds of 6500 years of life, of struggle, of duty were choking my fëa by the time I sailed. My strength has returned, but like Frodo, I will carry some scars for the rest of time. They have not healed cleanly; nay cannot heal, because the wounds were too deep. Still, I feel near whole again and I seek a purpose, a reason to wake each morning… an outlet for my energies. (spirit)

I have become a leader with nowhere to lead, a teacher with few to teach, a healer with no patients, and a warrior with no battles to fight. I can read, study, debate to my heart's content, but I am used to doing… to mattering, thus my heart is not content.

My hopes for a new life shared with departed loved ones have not materialized. I am growing restless and I am weary of my solitude. I am lonely and alone. Mine has become a barren existence.

I had not the words left to pray, but my sighs…. my sighs have been heard. I am set a task. I will have purpose again! Galu am i Elbereth! (Blessings upon the Star-lady!)

A.N. --- The title comes from a poem by William Wordsworth --- "The music in my heart I bore, long after it was heard no more". In the last section, you probably recognize an homage to the conversation between Gandalf and Elrond as they discuss Frodo's recovery in the movie of Fellowship of the Ring. The last bit paraphrases a line from the Bible found in St. Paul's Epistle to the Romans (8-26).


	2. chapter 2 the Dawn

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 2  
Author: Sharon  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:. NC-17 for later chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views". Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 2 --- The Dawn

"_A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, _

_and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world."  
Oscar Wilde_

_Imladris, Fourth Age, Year 773_

Seere was still tired when she woke to the faint light of the early winter sun. Anor had not yet cleared the higher pikes of the mountains that sheltered Imladris and the frost on the gardens had invaded her room making the thought of leaving her warm bed a less than appealing notion. Only the knowledge that it was her day to oversee the kitchens and check the supply deliveries due that morning forced the weary elleth to her feet. (elf maiden)

/At least, the kitchens will be warm. Poor Elladan will have to go outside to see to the morning patrol. And, I will never hear the end of it from Ada if I am not there to verify the quantities on those deliveries./

Looking at her face in the mirror as she pinned her hair back before beginning her morning ablutions, she made note of her red, swollen eyes and drooping features. /Oh, for a couple of uninterrupted hours of sleep! I hope no one comments. Maybe they will assume it is because I went to bed late after helping in the Healing House last night. I do not feel up to dealing with questions! Not after those dreams/

Over the past seven hundred years, intense dreams such as the ones from the night before had become part of Seere's nights. /I wish I understood them. I have never told Ada about those particular dreams --- partly because they would disconcert him so, but mostly because of how they make me feel. Some terrify me; others … the others, well… they excite me... and leave me breathless… longing for ... make me ache …. A!... make me feel so incomplete. Yes… that is it! Incomplete! ……. But why/

/How do I explain them anyway… that two elves have been dominating my dreams for hundreds of years --- sometimes one, sometimes the other, and sometimes both? Oh, the first haunts me with questions that leave me mystified… longing for answers. His presence fills me with… unease and I do not understand. That I know who he is, or was, only makes it more disconcerting. Why does he haunt my sleep/

/My second elf… oh, that one haunts me in a different way! One I think I understand though it confuses me. I know his name as well. He leaves… a restless anticipation, though anticipation of what exactly I am not sure. Even after living in a house full of elves most of my life, I know so little about… intimate relations. All, especially the twins, have sheltered and protected me. They still treat me like an elfling, not an elleth hundreds of years past my majority! Sigh/

/I guess it is a good thing I have never met anyone to stir my fëa enough to challenge them about their attitude. If they knew about… best not to dwell on that… though he still scares me. As for… well… no point in wishing… but if… then they will be in for a fight with me if they do not change their attitude/

/As for the dreams about my first elf, they seem to be building to a climax and I am… truthfully, afraid… afraid to face where they are bound to lead. They are progressing in such a relentless manner until I feel like a flood is overtaking me. …And I may drown if I am not careful./

/Why do I have most of these dreams only once … but others come to me again and again? ...What can I gleam from that? Anything? Upon waking, I remember them clearly, no fuzzy blurred bits and pieces of disjointed images; no they are crystal clear, like elven memories. And why would he visit my dreams? Why me? It all converges in my mind and I grow more and more confused/

Realizing she had been staring at her reflection blindly for some time, she shook herself into motion and began to splash water onto her face. Picking up a face cloth and a bar of lavender scented soap, she absently continued to prepare for the day still caught up in her thoughts.

/Enough of this! I am avoiding thinking about the other dreams, visions? Those… they terrify me! Those I will tell Ada about. I know they are the result of my gift and, thus, must be shared. Who is the elf with the bright red hair? …And a beard? Do elves even have beards? Well, there was Cirdan, my great grandsire… I see that this elf is at the heart of something evil … but the understanding of what that evil is eludes me… though I am sure it is connected to the attacks. …../

/And what of the image of my naneth … her face seems frozen in shock … her hair seems to float and drift about her features and her image is always the same … the green mist…the feelings of anger and pain… it rips my heart open leaving me in tears as it did last night./

/Perhaps, Ada and Celeborn can make some sense of it all… though I doubt I can tell Ada of my vision of Nana…. Still, how do I tell part and not the whole? If I leave that part out will we misinterpret the rest and miss what the dreams should be telling us? A/

/Perhaps I should seek Celeborn's counsel first and let him guide me for the rest. Yes, I will tell him at my first opportunity and hope for the best. I do not want to tell Ada too much as his wounded fëa still bleeds even after so long/ she thought as she finished her bathing.

Lifting her comb to brush her long, auburn hair, an old pain came to her /I dread to think of the reactions that this will cause. … Oh, not the reaction of my family, they will love and support me as they always do, but the reaction of the rest of the inhabitants of our valley. I have grown used to the uneasy looks that follow me. … I know I make them uncomfortable. My gifts set me apart and … that makes them cruel at times/ she mused as she began to weave braids to frame her face.

/I hear the whispers --- witch, seer… so I will share my visions with only my father and Celeborn… and only those I feel I must. The ones of my two elves… I do truly think of them as my elves, especially him… I will not tell Celeborn about those just yet. They are mine … and I need time to understand them myself. … I do not think they are dreams of prophesy meant for the whole of Middle-earth… not like the ones of the red-haired elf. ... I hope I am right to keep them to myself…. How will I know/

Coming back to the present, Seere realized she had again been standing at her mirror lost in thought for far too long. Rushing to her wardrobe, she cried "Aiya, I am late! Perhaps, if I run all the way to the kitchens…"

As she began to lace the bodice of a soft green day dress, her vision blurred. The familiar sight of her bedchambers slipped away and a new scene, one of unparalleled beauty, took shape before her eyes. A comforting voice flowed over her shocked senses bringing news of what was to be, news to bring comfort and hope to a weary land.

Slowly, the vision faded and she was again aware of the room around her. Seere grasped the back of a nearby chair to steady her shaking frame. /What news! The Valar and Eru have not forgotten our plight. Help is coming to aid in the struggle! He is coming! "Elrond!" /

She took a deep breath and finished tying the laces of her dress with trembling fingers. Taking one last look in her mirror, she could see the glittering light that shone from her eyes giving her features an ethereal quality. Knowing her Ada was sure to notice her dazed, far away expression, she sighed as she opened the door to leave the peace of her private rooms. /What a start for the day/

A/N --- Seere means peace.


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Meditations

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 3  
Author: Sharon  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for later chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 3 --- Morning Meditations

"_It is a wise father that knows his own child."_

_William Shakespeare_

The day has always begun early for the inhabitants of the Last Homely House. At the height of its fame, the day's work and the business of governing Imladris was handled by a small army of officials and staff. In the glory days of Lord Elrond, most of the servants had specific assignments and performed them to the highest standards. The endless tasks associated with the realm's administration, the teaching of scholars and healers, the care of the property, the protection of the borders, the healing of the sick and infirm, and the care of the house's residents was the work of many and the pride of all.

Those days were, sadly, long past. The last big sailing of the eldar to the Blessed Lands had taken place over 500 years earlier; Lord Elrond had been gone for almost 750 years. Most that had served Imladris and had not sailed earlier had accompanied the Lord of the Valley on his journey. The work of so many now fell to the remaining few. Yes, the day begins early for the inhabitants of the Last Homely House.

Celeborn was the first of the family to arrive for breakfast. Pausing at the doorway, he was struck once again by the changes the past centuries had left on the once grand hall, the once grand house. /Too few of us anymore to make this place seem truly alive, vital./

The small family table looked almost lost in this huge space joined as it was by only a half dozen other small round tables clustered near the main fireplace. /Even with fires in all the hearths, there are not enough bodies to fill the space as there used to be, so cold fills the gaps. It is always cold here in the morning once winter comes. Tis good to be an elf or it would be unbearable./

After stopping to greet the early arrivers at the other tables, Celeborn began to fill his plate at the buffet. /So much has changed and yet we stay. Some mornings, I truly wonder why./

His musings were broken by the grumpy "Quel amrunAdar'ra" behind him. Turning he found his oldest grandson had joined him. /So like his ada, not a morning elf! (Good morning, grandfather.)

"Good morning, Elladan. How fair you this morning?" Celeborn greeted, handing him a plate to fix his meal.

"As good as I can expect having been up most of the night helping the healers with the survivors of an attack on Tumbale." Taking the plate, he joined Celeborn at the buffet. "It was a close call for several, including a little girl I tended. Thankfully, we heard their call for help in time to send warriors to their aid. I truly hate to think of the damage the yrck would have inflected had they had more time to 'play'." (deep valley)

The disgust and hatred dripped from Elladan's voice as he continued. "I think we need to consider calling a council with the outlying settlements to discuss sanctuary here in Imladris. I do not think most of the settlements will survive the decade if the Hordes continue their attacks at the pace of recent years."

"You raise a valid concern. But first, why was I not roused to assist with the wounded? It troubles me that I was sleeping when there was need of my help."

"Had the need been greater, we would have called for you, but we decided to let you sleep as you have gotten so little rest of late. Between negotiating the new trade agreement with Rohan and trying to make Thranduil see reason …. I'm just glad you and Erestor deal with those matters. I would much rather fight a pack of uruk-hai any day than try to be a diplomat! Erestor seems to think swords at the conference table are not appropriate!" The first smile to grace his face this day appeared in response to his own joke. "Come, let us enjoy our breakfast before the next crisis is upon us."

Moving toward their table, Elladan looked back at his grandfather "Rest assured we would have called for you had the situation demanded it. You and Erestor earned a night off, so fret not." He looked down at his plate to hide a smirk upon hearing the aggravated huff from Celeborn.

"So, when is Legolas expected to arrive? I hope he had some success in reasoning with his father. I have my doubts. Some days I think teaching a warg to sing would be an easier task. …Did I mention how happy I am that you and Erestor handle those duties!" he teased. "Anyway, I reminded the morning patrol to be on the watch for his party. You know how many groups approaching Imladris from that direction have been attacked of late." A grimace darkened Elladan's features as he offered the last.

"Yes, a growing problem we must work to resolve. As for your desire to avoid matters of diplomacy and trade, you and your brother will have to involve yourselves in these matters at some point. Since your father went west, you are the Lord of this realm. Though 'Lorien is only a shadow of its former self these last centuries, your twin is still my heir. The two of you should be leading these talks, not Erestor and me," the silver haired elf stated.

"I am afraid that Elrohir and I did not inherit you or our father's abilities to survive long, endless hours of talk. We spent too many years in the saddle in our youth to be able to sit for long behind a conference table or a desk. I suggest you continue to encourage Seere to become your next counsellor and give up on the two of us. She seems to have inherited Erestor's skills and maybe she will yet overcome our bad influence." /Thankfully she does not seem to have inherited her mother's rash and impulsive nature. I doubt Erestor would survive losing her too./

"While my daughter will no doubt become a fine counsellor, she is not the Lord of Imladris. Unless you plan to abdicate in her favor, I am afraid you cannot avoid your destiny, conference tables and desks included."

Both Elladan and Celeborn looked up to see Erestor entering the dining hall, a rare smile on his lips. "Your other choice is to marry her and make her your regent. Considering you and your twin look upon my daughter as your 'little sister', you might find abdication less objectionable than near incest."

Smiling at the slightly green tinge that had crept into his grandson's complexion, Celeborn could not resist continuing the attack. "Thank you, melon-nin. You raise a vital and long neglected issue. Is it not high time for both you and your brother to stop 'sowing your oats' and settle down with a mate?" he commented, enjoying the growing discomfort in his grandson's features.

"I dare to hope there may yet be progress in that regard, dear Celeborn," Erestor continued. "Unless I am mistaken, our young heir has been spending quite a lot of time helping in the Healing House of late, notably since a certain lovely young healer joined the staff. I think her name is Azeriel. Why Elladan, you are blushing! I did not think that was possible any more."

"Indeed, I did not either! Tell me what you know about her, Erestor. You seem to have struck a nerve in our fearless one. I am intrigued," the Lord of Lorien insisted, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, her name is indeed Azeriel and, yes my brother has been spending a LOT of time in the Healing House this past year." All looked up to see Elrohir lounging in the doorway, a wicked grin on his face. "Also, walking in the gardens after dinner, strolling along the river by moonlight…. I seem to remember now that he was not alone."

Smirking, he pushed away from the door frame and mover further into the room. "Of course, I am sure he is only trying to learn more about medicinal herbs and their uses. Adar would be so pleased to see his growing interest in this topic as he was never able to illicit one himself."

Before he could say more, a gentle hand settled on his shoulder from behind. "Stop teasing him Elrohir or I will be forced to point out that you spent an unusual amount of time with your dress this morning. One may wonder why? Is there someone you wish to impress? Humm? Who might be arriving today that merits such attention?" Pausing the speaker's eyes cut to Elladan before continuing, "But you do raise a good point about Elladan's sudden 'desire' to become a healer. He did seem most dedicated last evening, did he not?"

Celeborn and Erestor shared a grin as the twin's glares turned in unison to the room's newest occupant. Seere had arrived. /Put the three of them in the same room for two seconds and their inner elfling is sure to appear/ Celeborn thought. Suddenly, the great hall did not seem quite as empty as it did on his arrival.

Listening with half an ear to the bantering of the others, Erestor settled back with his cup of tea to study his daughter. He was once again struck by how much she favored her naneth.

/Has it really been over 750 years since she disappeared? Without Seere, I do not think I would have survived the loss; she was so young to loose her naneth and to not know why… 750 years and it still consumes me. What could have been so important that she felt the need to pursue it with only three members of her guard leaving our daughter to the protection of the rest? 750 years and still no answers, no clue of her fate, though logic tells me she is lost to me. …Answers? Would answers give me peace or make the pain worse/ Erestor mused for the countless time.

/Enough brooding over questions that have no answers. I need to talk to Seere. She looks tired and drawn, as if she carries a heavy weight about her shoulders. Has she had another vision, her eyes have that far away look to them… or do dreams plague her nights? I will talk to Celeborn once breakfast is over. Perhaps he knows what haunts her, thought I doubt he would fail to tell me if she had talked to him. It looks at if she has been crying and clearly, she slept poorly. In some ways, it was so much easier when she was an elfling; she came to me with everything./

/She has always seemed older than her years, even as a babe before Laurea … I think she seeks to protect me from more worry, but it is a parents job to worry about their child, no matter her age. Her silences worry me more than knowing what burdens her ever could. Indeed, iel nin, a talk is in order./ (my daughter)


	4. chapter 4 A Very LongDay

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 4  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for later chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 4 --- A Very Long Day

"_There is no agony like bearing an untold story inside of you."_

_Maya Angelou_

Finishing his tea, Erestor looked across the table at his long time friend, Celeborn. In the years since Elrond's departure to Aman, the two veterans of the Last Alliance had rediscovered a long neglected affinity, one based on shared interests and character traits --- logical, analytical minds that loved a good puzzle to solve, a secret enjoyment of the tactical aspects of diplomacy, a passion for chess, and a fondness for a fine wine. An enduring friendship had grown out of the professional respect they had shared for many millennia.

/I do not know what I would have done after Laurea's disappearance without his steadying support. My Seere has greatly benefited from his influence and love. I thank the Valar that he is still here though, for his sake, I must wish it otherwise. I know he longs to sail and join Galadriel in the West. Soon, mellon nin, soon, but for now, we still need you here./

With a skill born of long practice, he caught Celeborn's eye and glanced toward Seere. Celeborn's subtle nod confirmed that the Lord of 'Lorien had seen his daughter's distress and shared his concern. With an ease of long practice, a plan of action formed.

"Elrohir, I would offer my services in the Healing House this morning. While I suspect Elladan may want to accompany us, I also suspect he may have other interests and someone focused to the task at hand may be needed. If you are finished with your meal, may I suggest we go now so that we finish there in time to greet the Greenwood delegation when they arrive later today." Smothering a smile at that the faint blush his last comment produced, Celeborn rose from the table and ushered the twins out the hall.

Once alone with his daughter, Erestor turned to her and said, "Did the shipments of supplies arrive this morning, Seere? If so, I have time this morning to review the manifests with you and enter them into the accounts. Perhaps you could follow me to my study and we could talk." /Why is she not meeting my eyes? Ai! Something is indeed amiss./

"Actually, Ada, the last shipment is delayed in its arrival. Lomelinde promised to call me as soon as it arrives so that I can review the manifest and approve the shipment. If your schedule permits, perhaps you might have time to talk to me later in the day," she demurred.

"Of course I will have time for you. I always will, pen vuil." Erestor began, "Seere, are you feeling well? You look so wan and your eyes are shadowed with dark emotions. I am worried about you, 'Iel nin." (dear one) (my daughter)

"Aiya, Ada. You read me too easily." Seere sighed. "There is much on my mind and I do need your counsel, for powerful dreams and visions come to me of late, but I must first find the words to convey them. I had resolved to talk to you and Celeborn today… once I had my thoughts in some order. Please, a little time…"

Erestor was immediately alarmed by the raw emotions roughening his daughter's soft voice. /She is trembling and looks close to tears! She is normally as calm and unflappable as I am. I have seldom seen her so on edge! I have not yet heard them and I already fear hearing these dreams./

Taking a steadying breath, he plastered what he hoped was a soothing smile on his face and said, "'Iel nin, whatever you have to tell me know I will listen and give you the best counsel I can. All will be well if we trust in the Valar and the love of Eru Iluvatar."

Seere returned her father's smile, all be it a sad one, and began, "Diola lle, Ada. I do trust your guidance as I always have. It is the telling that I dread for I fear…" She was cut off by the abrupt arrival of Lomelinde. (Thank you, Daddy.)

"Excuse the interruption, my Lord, my Lady, but two riders from the party bringing the shipment of goods from Gondor have arrived badly wounded. They have been taken to the Healing House to receive aid." The servant was visibly shaken.

"Only two? What of the rest?" exclaimed Erestor jumping to his feet. "Has Lord Elladan been notified so that a patrol can be dispatched to determine their fate?" Moving quickly toward the door, Seere at his heels, he paused only long enough to hear her affirmative response before heading toward the Healing House.

"They grow more aggressive each day it seems. Two attacks in less than a day!" worried Seere.

Seeing the anger and frustration marring his daughter's gentle features, Erestor placed his hand to the small of her back in silent comfort. /We thought we would bring you into a world made safe by the sacrifices of those that fought to defeat Sauron. I am sorry, pen vuil; tis not the world your mother and I dreamed you would inherit./

Arriving at the Healing House, they were met by a flurry of frantic activity centered around the two occupied tables in the treatment room. Azeriel and Elrohir were working to remove an arrow from its position at the juncture of the neck and shoulder of a young human male on the first bed. That it had barely missed the carotid artery was obvious to the new arrivals. It was also obvious he had lost a great deal of blood. Elladan was attempting to hold the man still so they could work.

At a second table, Celeborn and a second healer named Órecalo were working over the second wounded man. He appeared to be the older of the two by many years; he also appeared to be in danger of succumbing to the effects of a poisoned Orc arrow judging from the treatment he was receiving. The healers had, if the items scattered around them were any indication, tried several common antidotes with little success thus far. Seeing Seere enter the room, Órecalo called to her to begin mixing another, less common mixture to pack into the wound.

Seere and Erestor quickly moved to the apothecary located adjacent to the main treatment room and set to work. Sadly, frequent experience in the task made them both proficient in the assignment. Within minutes of setting to work on the mixture, Seere picked up the mortar and pestle containing rue, sweet basil, demon's claw, bayberry, plantain leaves, ginger, and cinnamon to begin working the mixture into the necessary consistency. Carefully, Erestor added several drops of precious decoctions of lady's mantle and willow bark to the pulverized herbs as his daughter stirred the mix.

After spreading the mixture over a piece of gauze her father had prepared, Seere immediately began to assemble a blood restorative potion anticipating the need of the first patient as Erestor took the poultice to the healers. /Red clover, burdock, cayenne, comfrey, Echinacea, and parsley… yarrow… a little slippery elm and raspberry leaves... honey…/

The second took her longer to prepare as it had to a heated in a porcelain-lined pot until just before it began to simmer. It was some minutes before she completed the potion and poured the draught into a fragile glass beaker. It was kept solely for that purpose as the potion would react to any metal.

Turning to return to the healing room, she was met by a rushing Elladan entering the apothecary. "Have a care E'dan! You almost make me spill this!"

Reaching out quickly to keep her on her feet, Elladan asked, "Seere, help me make a… Wonderful, you already have. Diola lle, pen vuil. Let me take that and ask you to brew a strengthening tea." Without waiting for a response, he took the beaker and hurried back to his patient.

Shaking her head at his coltish behavior, she reached for the jar of the required herbs, mentally noting the need to replenish the jar, and set the tea to steep. /I need to gather more self-heal and lemon balm. In fact, I need to make a complete inventory of our supplies for I see several jars that are half empty. It would be helpful to go ahead and prepare blends for several of the poison remedies we have developed of late. It seems the Hordes are now favoring this more virulent poison, so having the antidote on hand would be a good idea. /

Knowing it would take several minutes for the herbs to properly infuse into the tea, she stepped back into the treatment room to see if other cures were required. Finding both sets of healers in the process of wrapping the now treated wounds, she bent to retrieve a cloak lying on the floor next to the first table.

Clutching the cloak in her hands, the sudden image of eight riders surrounding a supply wagon on the Old Forrest Road appeared before her. Her breath caught in her throat as Yrch ran from the cover of a thicket just ahead of the party. A brief, bloody fight played out before her shocked eyes ending as two riders, the only survivors of the attack broke free of the pack and raced off toward Rivendell.

With a gasp, she found herself kneeling in the floor of the treatment room, Celeborn gripping her shoulders to keep her upright. Looking up, she said simply, "Yrck. These two are the only survivors." before sagging weakly into his arms.

A/N These are my attempt at more elvish names.

Azeriel --- sunlight maiden

Laurea --- golden

Lomelinde --- nightingale

Órecalo --- mind light


	5. Chapter 5 An Even Longer Evening

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 5  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for later chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 5 --- An Even Longer Evening

"_To become a father is not difficult, but to be a father is."_

_Unknown_

Curled up in her favorite chair by the fireplace in her father's study, Seere's mind drifted back over the events of the day. After her dramatic announcement, silence had overtaken the room as each grappled with the import of her words. Confusion, anger, and unease were clearly visible on the faces of the room's occupants as the realization she had seen a vision of the attack filtered through the room.

Before anyone could comment or question her, the two quick blasts of an elven horn rang through the room --- the horn used to inform the Last Homely House that visitors had arrived at the front gate. A second sounding of the horn, two long and one short, warned more wounded were on their way to the Healing House.

The twins immediately rushed from the room and headed to the entrance of the house to find out what was happening. After determining Seere was only shaken, her father and Celeborn moved to follow. Pausing at the door, Erestor turned back to look at his daughter to assure himself she was all right. A brief smile and a nod from Seere sent him on his way to see to his duties.

Assuring Azeriel and Órecalo that she was fine, Seere rose to assist the two healers in the final treatment of the two humans and went to fetch the strengthening tea. They would need to move them to beds in dormitory of the Healing House to free the space for the treatment of the next batch of wounded. All three sighed as they settled themselves for a long day.

Staring into the fire, the weary elleth conceded it could have been a far longer day had the patients that had arrived soon after been seriously wounded. Prince Legolas and his party had arrived. Among their number were two that had been wounded the day before in a skirmish with a small band of outlaws, likely human descendents of Sauron's army. Neither elf's wounds were life-threatening.

/I do not recall a time in recent years when we have had as many patients in the Healing House as we do now and never have we had to deal with wounded from three attacks in so short a time./ Reaching for a glass of wine sitting on the table to her right, she took a sip, her mind worrying about what it all meant.

/They grow bolder with each attack. Elladan is correct --- we must urge those outside the safety of one of the fortified cities to take shelter where they may find it. The enemy is already striking at the edges of even the larger settlements. Unless they can fortify themselves, they must find sanctuary. I cannot bare the thought of seeing more die, especially the children./

/Adar will be here shortly and I know he will want to discuss what happened in the Healing House this morning, which will lead to my other dreams and visions. I had hoped to talk to Celeborn first for advice before I had to talk to Ada, but… I cannot hold off any longer. Events are moving too fast for any delay./ "SIGH!" Caught up in her thoughts, she did not hear the door to the study open and Celeborn enter.

Realizing she had not yet noticed his arrival, Celeborn took the time to study his young friend. Seere and her father had become very dear to the 'Lorien Lord over the past centuries; they were his family. Knowing her as he did, he had no trouble seeing the lines of fatigue and stress etched on her face. /She looks so tired and the burden of her gift is wearing on her. Well, I know that look --- my Galadriel has borne that look so often in our many millennia together. Hopefully, my time at her side will now benefit Seere./

"You seem deep in thought, pen vuil. What troubles you so?"

Startled from her thoughts, Seere looked up into Celeborn's face, her hand over her racing heart. "Ai! I did not hear you!"

"I am sorry. You did seem engrossed. Care to tell me what this is all about?" He hesitated of a second before adding, "I have seen that look many times over many millennia on the face of my beloved Galadriel. Your gift is deepening and the images haunt your eyes. Tell me what you have seen and we will try to make sense of them."

"Adar will..."

"Your adar will be delayed for a short while as he sees to the families of our wounded from last night. They arrived a little while ago without any provisions or fresh clothes. They are lucky to be alive from what they told us." Celeborn replied in a soothing tone.

"I did not hear the horn. Am I needed in the Healing House?" she began, rising go help her father as she could.

A gentle hand settled on her shoulder and urged her back into her chair. "Nay. They have it well in hand. You have earned a respite this time." Moving over to pour himself a glass of wine, Celeborn noticed her nearly empty glass. "Would you like another?"

Hesitating for a moment to consider, Seere picked up her glass and extended it to be refilled. After taking s sip, she let her head fall back against chair's headrest. /It seems I have my opportunity to talk to Celeborn after all. Why did it have to be through the arrival of yet more suffering people/

Celeborn pulled a second wing chair from in front of the desk to join her by the fire. Settled with his glass of wine, he quietly watched the play of strong emotions flitter across her expressive face. /It is hard to believe that she is no longer our little elfling, always underfoot asking endless questions. She grew up so fast! Seeing her makes me miss my Celebrian. It has been too long since I last saw her./

/From what I gleam from Galadriel's farspeak, it has not gone well for her and Elrond even in Aman. I had so hoped… They were both broken so badly….It seems my initial reservations about their marriage have proven right, though I wish I had been wrong. I love Elrond as a son and I grieve for my children's pain./

And now this one suffers before me, Galadriel. I feel my age, Melamin. What do I say to help her? Celeborn whispered into his wife's mind. (my love)

The cherished voice of his beloved caressed his mind, calming his heart and lifting his spirit. Let her talk as much as she will. I do not know what she has seen, but it scares her. She has also seen something that gave her tremendous comfort, so all is not lost, Mellhîr. Be warned she has dreams unrelated to this matter that she will not willingly share at this time. Be patient. I sense she has much to tell you. (lordly lover)

A soft voice broke the quite of the study. "I see bands of yrch, uruk hai, and the corrupted humans fighting together. They are united and, contrary to popular belief, they are working together. I have seen several attacks, but I think they have already taken place before I saw them. They are connected, but I do not yet see how," she began, her voice low and wavering.

Taking a deep breath, she seemed to be looking into a distant place. "In my dreams, I see a room with many dark ones gathered. There is one that seems to lead them, but I do not know his name. I see the Hordes spill forth attacking and killing as they can. The dreams are silent except for the screams of their victims."

Looking up to meet Celeborn's eyes, she continued. "I see maps before me with the settlements of the free peoples marked, but another map also with sites marked that mean nothing to me. I see a smooth grey stone that emits an eerie green light. And I have seen…." A sob chocked off her voice.

Enthralled by her whispered words, Celeborn found himself sitting forward in his chair, his hands clawing the arms in a tight grip. "What did you see, pen vuil?"

"I saw my naneth," came the broken reply.

Rocked back by her answer, Celeborn took a deep breath. Taking a drink of his wine, he considered how best to ask his next question. /I must ask this with care or risk hurting her. I cannot ask if she was alive or dead…. Maybe asking for a description would answer my question without the need to ask directly./ "Describe what you saw, Seere."

Blinking through her tears, her eyes seemed to peer straight through her companion. "I saw her face, her eyes wide with shock. Her hair seemed to float about her in a green mist in an eerie light. I could see nothing but her face and could not tell if she was alive, but I sensed anger, hurt, and fear. I do not know if I was sensing her feelings or my own."

At a loss of what to ask next, he began, "We must tell your father. He has the right to know…"

"Know what? I can not tell him her fate, nor where she is! This will only open his heart to new grief! Nay, Celeborn, we cannot tell him! I cannot do that to Ada!"

"Do what to me?"

Both Seere and Celeborn looked over at the doorway in surprise at Erestor's sudden appearance. They had been so focused on their conversation they had not heard the door open or his entry.

Looking from his daughter to his friend, Erestor frowned and repeated, "Do what to me?"

"Seere, you need to tell him. I know it may well cause him pain, but he has the right to know. I respect your desire to protect your Adar, but we need his insight if we are to try to understand your dreams. It will be all right; your family will be here for both of you."

Celeborn's gentle prodding made her look up, up into her father's worried eyes. Seeing them, she knew the choice had already been made by his arrival. He had heard too much to keep the full truth from him. Haltingly, she repeated her story for her father. Her heart broke as his face lost all color as she described once again her vision of Laurea. Jumping up, she ran to him and threw her arms around him wanting to give him comfort.

How long they stood there, bound in grief, neither knew. A loving hand came to rest on each shoulder and guided them to the two chairs. Once they were seated, Celeborn drew up another chair to Erestor's left side. He then poured a glass of wine for his friend and gently encouraged him to drink it. Only then did awareness return.

For long minutes, he stared into the fire waiting for the pain to subside. His lips moved silently, but they clearly formed only one word, a name --- Laurea. He could hear his daughter crying next to him and felt her grief, her guilt, her love. He could feel Celeborn's quiet support surrounding him. As they had for many centuries, these two helped ease his pain and gave him a reason to continue. His child needed him and he was not alone.

Bracing himself against his renewed grief, he offered, "I will be alright, pen vuil. Celeborn was right; I did need to know. We will make sense of this given time. Your visions are never without purpose. Maybe we even have reason to hope we may find our answers at long last."

Getting up from his chair, Erestor moved over to his daughter's chair and knelt down beside her. Taking her hands in his, he gave them a squeeze before pulling her into a hug. The two clung to each other for several minutes until they had calmed. "I hate to put you through any more tonight, but I need to ask you several questions to clarify points of your visions in my mind. Can you do this?" He pushed her hair back from her face and cupped her chin. "Well, pen vuil?"

Giving her father a shaky smile, she nodded her head. He moved back to his chair and found Celeborn waiting with another glass of wine. Smiling he took it and seated himself facing Seere. After taking a sip, he began, "Do you think you could mark the locations on the maps you saw them studying? Both sets would be useful, if you recall that detail."

"Yes, Ada. I have a clear memory of the maps. Some were partly covered or were obscured by someone, but the rest… yes I can recall those."

"Excellent. Now, have you had visions of attacks before they happen?

"I do not know as we only have details on the attacks near Imladris. I have had some that may have been in Gondor or Rohan; I cannot identify a specific location. Two of my recent visions were after I had contact with someone that was there as I did this morning. Those were empathy rather than foresight. The others…. They are of fighting… a battle, but I can not tell when or where they take place," she answered.

"Do you think you might be able to describe the surrounding landscape and the people you see? There may be someone here that will recognize your description and allow us to warn them of the attack. It would help to have some idea of possible attacks to make the best use of our patrols," Erestor proposed.

"Of course, but I have the impression they were more than attacks. They seemed large and widespread, like a battle. Large armies were assembled on both sides," the elleth offered, but was puzzled by the look shared by Celeborn and her father.

"Talking seems to clarify the details. We should do this again in the morning. Now, I know you must be tired. Go to bed and we will talk more tomorrow," her father urged.

Celeborn inserted, "I have one more question, if I may. By chance, can you describe the man you think is their leader?"

"Oh, yes, I can. I should have said that to begin with but I was… Well, in any case, I think he is not a man, but an elf…" she began.

"An elf!" exclaimed both Erestor and Celeborn in unison. Sharing a look, Celeborn asked, "Why do you say you 'think' he is an elf?"

"His ears… I saw his ears. But I have only heard of one other elf like him, my great grandfather, Cirdan. You see he has a beard." Seeing the shocked looks on their faces she stopped and asked, "What? What does that tell you?"

Breathing hard, Erestor closed his eyes and asked, "What color is his hair?"

"Red, a very bright red and he has vivid green eyes. Do you know who he is?" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Were the images of your mother in any way tied to him?" Erestor forced out.

"I do not know for sure, but I believe so. Why?" Seere began to grow worried at the look on her father's face. /I have never seen his so angry/ "Do you know this elf?"

A long, heavy silence filled the room broken only by the crackle of the fire and Erestor's heavy breathing.

Looking to Celeborn for some clue to this reaction, she was shocked to see the same angry look on his face. "Celeborn? Who is he?"

"Your uncle, Seere. Your uncle."

She was not sure what answer she should have expected to her question, but this was more assuredly the last one she expected to receive. /Uncle? I do not have an uncle! Why was I never told of him? Why do they hate him so? Does Ada think he might know something of Nana's disappearance/ "Uncle? I know of no uncle? Who is he and why have I never been told of him?"

"That is a very long story, 'Iel nin. One better saved for another day when I have the wits to tell you about him. The brief answer is he is your nana's twin, the younger of the pair. He and you mother had an argument many years ago and did not speak after that. We have not heard from him since before your naneth and I were married. Your grandfather was also estranged from him in the last years before he sailed to Aman. I am sorry, but that is all the answer I can give tonight." Sighing, he ran a weary hand through his long black hair.

Erestor turned to Celeborn and concluded, "Well, at least we have a likely name to assign to the enemy, though there is no comfort in the name."

"Aye. But, we finally have a starting place to uncover the reasons for these attacks and, maybe, the Valar willing, a path to Laurea. I hesitate on the latter as I do not want to raise false hope in your hearts." Seeing the sad smile, he finished with, "This has been a very eventful day. May I suggest we call a counsel of the Imladris and Greenwood delegations to discuss this information tomorrow? As your father pointed out, Seere, talking does seem to help you recall detail." Seeing two heads nod their agreement, he began, "I think we all need a night's rest to-" but was interrupted by Seere.

"I have not told you the good news yet. I was so devastated by the vision of… and I was confused…. Well, in any case I have some wonderful news to share; at least I felt it wonderful." She stopped as she saw the confused looks on the two elves faces.

Ruefully shaking her head, Seere smiled. "Let me try this again. When I woke this morning, I was distraught from my dreams as you would imagine. I was dressing for the day when a waking vision came to me. It was Elbereth! The lady herself came to me! She bid me to not give up hope, that the Valar had seen our plight and would answer the cry of Middle-earth."

"A great company is being assembled in Aman of elves willing to return to aid our cause. The Lady said that with their return we will find the answers we seek." Seeing their amazed expressions, she smiled with true happiness for the first time in a long time.

"Celeborn, you will be pleased to hear that three Lorien elves you hold dear will be a part of this company." Seere added.

A gasp, "My sons? My sons are returning?"

"Aye, all three! And Ada, an old friend of you both… Glorfindel is coming."

"But, how is that possible? He is sworn to serve Elrond and would not leave him." Erestor cried, a small smile beginning to show.

"Did I fail to mention who else is coming and will lead our kin in this quest? We must make plans and make ready. Elrond… the Lord of Imladris is coming home!"

A/N: denotes farspeak.


	6. Chapter 6 An Expeditionary force

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 6  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for later chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 6 --- An Expeditionary Force

"_The purpose of life is a life of purpose."_

_Robert Byrne_

_Aman, Present (Middle-earth, Fourth Age, Year 773)_

Glorfindel sat back in his chair to enjoy a sight he had not seen in far too long --- Elrond in his element. Since his lord's return from Mahanaxar, Elrond had become like an elf reborn. Well, not in the literal sense, but he felt a little hyperbole was in order so great was the change.

When they had sailed from Middle-earth over 750 years ago, Elrond had been nearly broken. The strain of his many millennia of service had worn him down and the burden of so many losses had nearly smothered his spirit. The demands of Vilya had been almost too much for him to bear. By the time of the destruction of the One Ring, he had little left to give.

/I worried for so long that Arwen's decision would be the final blow that would finish him, but the Blessed Lands has healed him for the most part. It was too bad that his relationship with Celebrian was sundered so completely by time and tragedy. He needed her quite badly when he got here. At least she let him heal before she left him. I suspect he was even a little relieved by the time it was over. A civilized, if rare, request to the Valar to end their union and it was over./

/It must have felt rather like the day he sensed Arwen had died, grieving for a loss for many long years before the loss itself occurs. Not that he did not grieve for both endings, he did and still does, but I always believed he had found some peace with both losses before their final end that ultimately saw him through. Still, I ache for all the losses he has had to withstand./

/Now we return to Middle-earth… to Imladris, the scene of many of his greatest heartaches. And yet, it was the only place I have ever seen he be truly happy, his valley, his home, his people, his. It will be a joy for him to see his sons and feel again the harmony, the connection he has with that valley/ he mused.

/ I will enjoy seeing my old friends Erestor and Celeborn. I wonder if Erestor married Laurea as he was so set in his ways? Do they have children? What a thought! Erestor a father! And will either of the twins have settled down yet? What a thought, indeed/

"Glorfindel!"

Looking up at his lord and friend, Glorfindel was surprised to see a look of annoyance directed towards him. "My lord?"

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence at our little council meeting, Lord Glorfindel. I thank you for your sacrifice." Elrond smirked hearing the discrete snickers from the rest of the assembled group and seeing the confused look on his friend's face.

Letting the Elda off the hook, Elrond suggested "Perhaps our friend is making the point that we have been at this for a long time now. Maybe a break for lunch and fresh air will allow us to focus sufficiently to complete our planning. Go now, my friends and we will reconvene mid-afternoon."

As the others gathered their scrolls and left, clearly ready for this break, Elrond sat back in his chair and smiled at his companion. "It has been a long time since we had need of such long meetings; you are out of practice." he teased.

"Quite right. In the past, I knew how not to get caught daydreaming."

"Yes, Erestor covered for you and I let it pass!" came the quick response.

/Yes, it was good to see Elrond like this again/

Leaving the last meeting of the day behind him, Elrond walked slowly through the gardens surrounding his home in Valinor. The serenity of the quiet paths was a welcome change after a day spent in long meetings. Plans were finally coming together; the logistics of moving almost two thousand elves from Aman to the Middle-earth required many hours to organize.

/Nothing I have not done many times before, but this time is different; I am enjoying it! I still marvel that I was the one summonsed to Mahanaxar to receive this task from the Valar. Well, two tasks really, but both short on detail; little things like the what, why and how/

Still amazed by the little he was told "…_You will recognize what you must do when the time comes…"_ he paused to look out across a tidy bed of roses.

/No matter; it is the will of the Valar that we go back to Middle-earth and I will continue to trust that I will indeed know what to do when the time comes. Not much to work with though and not many ways to plan a strategy when I do not know the objective much less our options./

/But, for all that, I cannot seem to stop smiling! I must stop letting Glorfindel and Haldir catch me grinning like an elfling with a new toy for they will never let me live it down/ he thought, a smile yet again gracing his face.

Arriving at the balcony to his rooms, Elrond found the cool breeze of the night too pleasant to ignore after hours at a conference table. Settling into a chair by a small dining table, Linder soon appeared with a light meal and a carafe of wine. Sighing with pleasure, he began to eat with more enthusiasm than he had felt in many hundreds of years. Relaxed his mind began to wonder.

/Soon, I will go home. I know Aman is supposed to be the true home of all elves, but I have never stopped missing Imladris and Middle-earth. I had thought I was the only one to feel this way, but, judging by the number volunteering to join me, I am not. I have not seen Glorfindel look so excited in many centuries, though I suspect our return is not the only thing that has captured his attention./

/That so many from Imladris and 'Lorien have chosen to join us has made organizing and leading this expedition a privilege. Celeborn will be pleased to see his sons again, but then so will I! If only Arwen… no I will not let the grief take over tonight. I will see my sons again and I will meet my daughter's descendants. /

Pushing his plate away with a contented sigh, he rose from the table to move to a comfortable chaise that faced the garden and settled down for the night, his head resting against the back. /I feel my blood pumping in my veins again! How long has it been since I felt like this? Since my days as Gil-Galad's herald? The first years with Celebrian? I do not remember, but far too long by any reckoning! I stopped noticing the feeling was missing at some point. /

Once his mind had conjured their names, their images demanded attention. /The healing of these lands could never fully take hold of my fëa because of my two great disappointments --- Ereinion and Celebrian. I can find no one that knows what became of Gil-Galad and the end of my marriage to Celebrian was painful. /

/ That Ereinion has not been seen by any that knew him makes me doubt he has left Mandos Hall and this possibility fills me with sadness. Is he still there all these long years or has he chosen to go on to Eru Ilúvatar, his pain too great to continue? I had looked forward to seeing him again and possibly rekindle our friendship --- free from the stifling restrictions of court, of our time as foster father and heir, and the pressure of war --- and just be friends. Humm? Friends? Was that truly what I hoped to be? A question I could not answer then… why should I be able to now/

/Would I have found answers had we not been interrupted the night before he died? That question plagues me still I have driven many mad with my obsession of never leaving things unsaid for another day --- there might not be one. I can find no hope that he will ever return and expect it not any more. Still, I crave the knowing of what he was thinking that night, what he wanted to tell me so fervently. For the want of ten minutes…/ a desire born in a whisper was carried forth on the breeze to the Valar's ears.

/As for my marriage, were not the cracks in its foundation already showing long before the Yrch attack? Aye, they were, but we, nay I, chose to ignore them to the doom of our relationship. I know we loved each other passionately at the beginning… but we never bonded ….not on any spiritual level. I never expected a soul bond… those are too rare, but no bond at all… Without one, we began to drift./

/We had so little we shared beyond the children; no common interests or shared pleasures. Humph, not even the pleasure of a shared bed by the end. What hope did we have to survive the separations, the demands on my time, the trauma of the attack …and the loss of our daughter? … None, it would seem. It seems Celeborn was right in his objections. We had no spiritual depth only love based of physical desire./

/ I see clearly now that Celebrian had already decided it was over long before I arrived. She was only waiting for me to heal sufficiently to ask me to join in her petition to the Valar to end our marriage. At least she took me into her home and let me hope of a reconciliation long enough to recover most of my strength before she asked me to leave. I am grateful for that, at least. Weak as I was when I arrived, I would have faded had she been less generous; ...yes, there was real love there and what we had saw us through to the end. /

Having finished his wine, Elrond found himself beginning to fall into reverie. /Truth be told, Valinor is not what I expected, what I hoped for when I dreamed of coming here for so many years. My destiny seems to be tied to Middle-earth, not Aman and I feel like I am going home. The Valar be praised/ With that thought soothing his mind, the dark haired elf lord fell asleep for the night, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

_Camp of the Last Alliance, Second Age, Year 3436_

/It would seem Isildur and Oropher are determined to fill the few moments I have to myself with rancor and petty squabbling. I know I am to blame for much of this discord, but old hurts must be put aside for now. We do not have time for such matters. If only, I had handled… but the past is past. I cannot change what has gone before./

/I can no longer ask Elrond or Celeborn to attend these matters as they are ready to offer either or both to the enemy. How both have managed to ruffle Celeborn's calm soul is beyond my understanding! Elrond is of the opinion that it would serve our cause well to turn them over to Sauron --- "if they survive they could wreak havoc there instead of amongst us and if they did not, well… this is war and we have to expect a few losses. " I am glad he still can find humor in this unceasing nightmare, provided of course, he does not have to deal with those two/

/The only reason I can still do so is his steadying presence close at hand. Not as close as I would wish, but better to have what I have rather than risk losing all. Now there is a thought fit for a leader in the midst of a war! Thinking such, tis surprising I have not packed up my tents and scurried back to Lindon! Aiya! Why can I not sleep/

_Aman, Present, (Middle-earth, Fourth Age, Year 774) _

Glorfindel and Elrond looked with satisfaction upon the fleet of twelve ships Cirdan had built that lay at anchor in the harbor of the White Havens. It was an awe-inspiring sight. As they watched, the last of the provisions and supplies to see them settled in Middle-earth were stored in the great holds of the ships. All was now ready for them to sail.

/ My personal items are safely stowed and we only have to board. It was a long nine months waiting while the ships were built and provisions organized. Thankfully, gladly, tomorrow we sail/ Elrond thought.

In the end, over two thousand had petitioned to go, a healthy mix of elves and elleths. Glorfindel had grown fond of joking that with that number, the elven population of Middle-earth was likely to grow more rapidly than planned, especially given the tight quarters on the ships. Elrond and the others smiled and made no comment though they had noticed that several new matches had already formed.

Standing in the waning light of Anor, Elrond smiled again, thinking /Finally, we are ready! Tomorrow we sail for the Grey Havens. In six weeks, we will again set foot on the shores of our birth and I will again be with most of those I hold dear --- if only Gil-Galad... Still, there is reason for anticipation. I am going home/

_Imladris,_ _Fourth Age, Year 774_

She woke that morning with a smile on her lips, one that mirrored one she had seen in her dreams. /They are coming! They have set sail at last. I must tell Ada and Celeborn. They will be here in six weeks! They are coming. HE is coming/


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams Pass into Reality

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 7

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for later chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 7 --- Dreams Pass Into Reality

"_Dreams pass into the reality of action. From the actions stems the dream again; and this interdependence produces the highest form of living."_

_Anais Nin_

"The fleet set sail this morning from the White Havens. They arrive in six weeks barring bad weather," Seere announced as she leaned in to give her father a quick kiss on the cheek before going to fill her plate for breakfast.

Elrohir quickly snagged her hand before she could step away and asked anxiously, "My father's ship among them?"

Smiling, Seere placed a loving hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Yes, Lord Elrond travels in the flag ship as befits the leader of the expedition. He and Lord Glorfindel stood at the bow watching as they cleared the harbor, their eyes turned to the east and a look of supreme satisfaction on their faces." She smiled at the excited faces looking up at her in expectation. Sighing, she sat and waited for the next question.

Elladan, wanting to ask his own questions, took pity on her and jumped up to get her something to eat admonishing the rest, "No questions until I get back!"

Grabbing an empty platter from the buffet, he filled it with bread, fruit and jams and dropped it in the middle of the table. "There, now tell me was it a dream or a waking vision that you received? How did Ada look? Did he look healthy? Tired? How many came with him or could you tell? Were the ships large or smaller sloops? Could you tell the number in the fleet? Were you able to see other travelers and can you describe them to us? Was…"

"Elladan, enough! Take a breath and let her answer the questions you have already posed. I am sure she will answer all you have if you give her time." Celeborn smiled. "Pen vuil?"

Grinning over the top of a piece of bread liberally spread with marmalade, Seere took a moment to enjoy the excitement her news had brought. The last nine months had been alive with activity, some directed at the returning elves, but most directed at making the best possible use of the information her dreams had provided. Once her father knew about her vision of Laurea, she stopped obsessing on it alone and her mind had begun to focus on the details of her dreams.

Each new dream gave yet more information that allowed them to begin to develop a strategy. Maps had been drawn, marking the locations seen in her dreams. The meaning of the second map, the mostly obscure sites, was still unknown, but was being investigated. As subsequent attacks confirmed the accuracy of her visions, limited military resources were being more effectively deployed.

Inhabitants of villages too small to be easily defended were encouraged to move to a fortified city; most had heeded the warning. Imladris's population had doubled, then doubled again, within weeks as the displaced sought her sanctuary. Once again, the valley was the refuge for all peoples its founder had envisioned.

With each fact verified, her standing had risen. Her family treated her as a gifted seer (though most of the rest of the valley still watched her with nervous, guarded looks) and her Adar had officially made her his junior counsellor. She had proved herself a true daughter of Erestor with her considered, insightful observations. They had discovered she had a talent for diplomacy, a subtle ability to stroke egos and achieved consensus. That she had also displayed a skill at developing military strategy had surprised them all --- herself most of all.

Legolas had been instrumental in gaining his father's grudging involvement, while Gimli had successfully represented the Dwarfish enclaves. Queen Arinzil of Gondor maintained close ties to her great uncles and her great, great, grandfather, Celeborn. As a result, Gondor was actively assisting in their 'elf hunt' as were the spies of the current King of Rohan, Éomer III. The alliance between the two human realms had deepened since Eomer's heir had married the only daughter of Prince Aranuir, Crown Prince of Gondor. Their twin sons were due to arrive in the fall to begin their elvish education as had all of the descendents of the Evenstar. They were the first of Rohan's royal family to do so.

Seere had joined the twins, Celeborn, and her ada in working long hours to review the intelligence, keep the lines of communication open with their allies, and maintain the delicate balance between the various personalities involved. The first full scale Council of the free peoples of Middle-earth was set to convene after the expedition from Aman arrived.

It was to be preceded by a Convocation of the elven kingdoms so that the new arrivals could find their place in a Middle-earth that had changed significantly since the last sailing of the eldar had departed her shores. Assuming there would be elves from all kingdoms in the roster of returnees, efforts were underway in each realm to provide accommodations for those returning. All that remained to set the plans in motion for these big events was a date, the date the ships sailed giving them a date when they could look for their kindred to come home.

/There will be much to do now that we can estimate a date of arrival. We will need to write to our allies today with this information. With Imladris hosting the two gatherings, we will need to increase security and check our provisions to be sure we are adequately supplied. That means food, medical supplies, weapons.../

Seere was pulled from her mental inventory by a gentle, "Pen vuil?" Looking up at the table full of either exasperated or amused elves, she blushed and asked, "Could you repeat your questions, Elladan?" Noticing that most of the rest of the valley residents present in the dining hall had joined their table to hear the news, she reached for an apple as she began to answer the flood of questions.

Smiling, she mused/this will take a while./

Imladris was a mass of activity within minutes of the ending of the impromptu breakfast meeting. The twins had been detailed to arrange for guards to accompany the messengers along the perilous paths of Middle-earth and to begin a review of current security measures with Ermehtar, the Captain of the Guard. Seere had been assigned the task of overseeing a series of detailed inventories of all supplies so that orders for additional items could be made immediately. Celeborn and Erestor began working on the necessary letters and reports to alert their allies of this new information.

Setting to work in Erestor's study, the two elf lords began by drafting the letters of invitation. This proved to be an arduous task as each had to be written in a code known only to the missive's recipient. The study was quite for a time save for the scratch of quills on parchment or the faint grumbling from the two as they worked to compose, then translate to code the necessary individual letters.

Completing his second letter and setting it aside to dry, Erestor looked over at his friend. Seeing him complete the draft before him, Erestor broke the silence to ask, "Do you think the Valar have sent them to us as they did with the army that defeated Morgoth? That Elrond brings the specific knowledge we need to end this threat?"

"I know not, but I have been wondering the same thing. Seere does not seem to have an indication of this. It would be nice to know as it could allow us to better plan for their arrival."

"Aye, it would." Erestor paused as if hesitant to ask his next question. Seeing Celeborn's curious look, he asked, "Have you noticed a particular focus to my daughter's dreams, her visions?"

"I would have to say yes. I am assuming you mean how often they seem to involve, if not focus solely, on Elrond." Seeing his friend nod, he continued, "Forgive me if this is out of line, but it is almost unnerving how she speaks of him… as if he is someone she has known for a long time, a close friend, I would say. She often forgets to call him Lord Elrond and simply addresses him by his name. Tis odd given he sailed several years before your marriage, thus many years before she was born."

"It is likely only a reflection of the time she has spent reading his manuscripts and correspondence, hearing our stories, and growing up around the twins. I would imagine having dreams such as she does would make you feel you know someone on a personal level. I doubt there is any reason to worry," Celeborn offered.

/If Galadriel is correct and she is having other dreams she is not telling about, then… I need to talk to my lady and seek her advice as to whether it is time to confront Seere on these other dreams. They call to mind dreams Elrond had of an elleth… Yes, I need to talk to my wife about this./

Erestor, after taking time to organize his thoughts began. "My daughter has lived a very sheltered life in many respects. She is of an age where most have married and started a family. Here she meets few eligible elves and none have caught her fancy. I had hoped she might favor Ermehtar or one of the twins, but … the twins are too much her 'big brothers' and Ermehtar… she has little in common with him and has grown away from him in recent years, though he would like it otherwise."

"While I completely trust Elrond not to take advantage of an impressionable young elleth, he will cut quite a figure to her eyes. He is one of the legends of our people in this land and has always had admirers drawn to his exotic appearance… nay, beauty. I would hate for her to be hurt if Elrond took exception to her casual mode of address or if she was to misread a friendly gesture as something more. I worry she will be hurt if she develops an infatuation or worse… falls in love with him. She has so little experience in these matters … and I worry," Erestor confessed. "Besides, he is a married elf many millennia her senior. There is no appropriate place for her in his life."

Celeborn tilted his head in thought before offering, "I do not believe he and Celebrian are still married. When Galadriel and I 'speak', she prefers to avoid the topic... but she once referred to the 'Valar's decision' in regard to their marriage. I do not think they ever bonded and we both know how strained the marriage was by the time she was attacked, then sailed."

Meeting his friend's eyes, he went on. "Did Elrond ever tell you I counseled them against the marriage? I see in your eyes that he did. We both know he long had visions of an elleth that would be his soul mate, but he desired Celebrian and seemed to forget those visions. He wanted, needed heirs for he had seen that too. So they married despite my reservations. I feared they lacked any true depth in their connection that would foster a bond and help to keep the marriage vital for millennia. Sadly, I saw I had been right several centuries into their marriage as they started to drift apart."

"Seere has not mentioned my daughter accompanying him nor anyone regularly in his company save Glorfindel and Lindir." /Odd that she should recognize Glorfindel and Lindir. She has read of the Balrog Slayer in many histories, so that would explain how she identified him, but how, by name, should she know Lindir/ "It would appear he is alone, that my daughter does not share his life or home in Aman."

"My reason for telling you this is to ask a question, if I may?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "Is it you concern that she may be hurt by unrequited affection or that Elrond might find your beautiful, gifted daughter desirable?"

Seeing Erestor flinch as his question struck a nerve, he reminded his friend, "You know he would not act inappropriately with her, do you not?"

Seeing the confused look on his friend's face, he could not resist adding, "I wonder if this was how Gandalf felt when an elf I love like my brother took an interest in his beautiful young daughter?"

Celeborn returned to his work, a tiny smile betraying his amusement at the look of shock on the normally placid face of Imladris's Chief Counsellor.

Unknown to either elf, the "beautiful, gifted" elleth in question stood just outside the door listening to their conversation, a surprised look on her face. /He is no longer married. How did I already know this? And what is this of his visions of an elleth that would be his soul mate? I wonder…./

A/N --- Arinzil means royal (ar) flower (inzil) in a combination of Sindarin and Nứmenórean.


	8. Chapter 8 Middleearth Revisited

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 8 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for later chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 8 --- Middle-earth Revisited

"_The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be the beginning."_

_Ivy Baker Priest_

The welcoming delegation waited patiently at the wharves of the Grey Havens. The fleet had been spotted by watchers in the lighthouse an hour earlier, six weeks to the day after Seere's dream. Celeborn and Elrond's twin sons stood, representing Imladris and Lorien, at the head of the group ready to greet their returning family.

The past weeks had been busy, filled with an endless stream of tasks to complete, each with a mind-numbing list of details to address. Elladan and Elrohir felt no small amount of joy when the time came to saddle their horses to travel to the Havens. They gladly endured their grandfather's teasing at their obvious relief to finally be free of Erestor's endless "lists".

Erestor and Seere stayed behind to finish the remaining work and deal with the steady flow of refugees arriving almost daily at Rivendell's front gate. Both had wanted to attend the arrival, but knew the others had the superior claim as they had family on the ships. Besides, the refugee population had tripled in the last month and the demands of seeing to this huge influx of people were enormous.

Legolas was the first to spy a ship entering the harbor, followed closely by the next. Within minutes, the sails of the graceful elven ships formed a mass of white, blocking the distant horizon from the eyes of the excited crowd, most of whom were residents of the Havens there to greet their former lord, Cirdan. A joyous cheer rose up as the ships neared the quay, a cheer that quickly evolved into a song of praise and joy sung in thanks to the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar for the safe return of the elves onboard the ships.

Anxious to again glimpse Middle-earth, Elrond had taken position at his ship's bow on rising that morning. His eyes filled with tears at the unexpected and heartfelt welcome. His keen eyes immediately located his sons among the throng and a part of the deep loneliness he had felt for so long began to recede.

His fingers gripped the railing to keep him from reaching out toward them, waving, or otherwise acting like an elfling rather than a dignified elf lord of over seven millennia. Nothing, however, could keep a broad smile from taking over his face as he took in the scene before him. /How did they know we were coming let alone what day we would arrive? My sons! You are a beautiful sight indeed for this weary soul! And, Celeborn, my old friend! Thanks be to the Valar that we should be together again! And Legolas and Gimli, too! What a wondrous sight/

A laugh to his left and a shout to his right pulled him back to his surroundings. Glorfindel was laughing his pleasure at seeing their friends and family waiting at the wharf, while Rúmil had shouted a greeting to his foster father. The indulgent smiles on his brothers' faces mirrored his own.

Today was surely to be a day to hold close to the heart; the type of memory that you cling to in order to survive future hardships. As the words of the songs being sung drifted out the ships, the elves onboard joined the singing, a joyous chorus that could be heard in the hearts of elves throughout Arda. These elven children of Middle-earth, long departed from her shores, had come home!

After an emotion-filled reception, Celeborn gathered his family and close friends together and led them to their temporary lodgings at the Grey House, the palace Cirdan had built at the beginning of the Second Age. A large feast was planned for the evening in the palace's public gardens to celebration of the return of their kin. Until then, there was much for his group to discuss.

Elrond walked between his sons along the path up the hill to Grey House, listening with pleasure to their running commentary about the upcoming feast. Silently, they had all agreed to wait for the privacy of the palace for more private conversations. He was amused, yet relieved, to see how little either twin had changed in the over 700 years of their separation.

Elladan, in particular, still seemed to be full of exuberant energy that could and would degenerate quickly into mischief, though Elrohir showed signs of a new dignity that had been emerging when he had sailed. A brief, bittersweet memory came to him of a family picnic by the river, his sons flanking their reclining parents with baby Arwen asleep across his chest as the twins competed to tell him about that day's archery lesson.

He quickly suppressed the memory, lest he think too much of either Arwen or Celebrian. He had expected that his return would force him to come to a final acceptance of his daughter's death, but he was not ready to face that pain. He also knew the twins would have to be told of the end of his marriage to their mother, but that too needed to wait until they had time alone to talk it through.

While he had no immediate plans to seek a wife, his renewed spirit and passion for life had made him begin to think about the possibility of at least taking a lover. Celebrian's announcement at their last meeting that she planned to marry later in the year had been both painful and liberating.

Once he had gotten over the shock, he had been relieved to find that any lingering questions about a future reconciliation were now put behind him. He had also been gratified to find he no longer desired to be with her and recapture their early passion for each other. The demands of the last nine months had allowed him to finally begin to heal his torn heart.

In truth, he was happy for her and wished her well. Getting his sons to understand that both of their parents were ready to move on with their lives was a talk he dreaded, but could not avoid for long. Stifling a sigh, Elrond entered the Grey House.

Rather than going directly to their assigned rooms, Celeborn ushered their party to the secluded comfort of a patio garden off the shipwright's old study. Once refreshments had been served and everyone was settled, Celeborn addressed the group. "While today is a day of celebration for your safe arrival, there are many things we need to discuss before we attend the feast tonight. We will need to make several announcements about our short-term plans. Legolas, Gimli, my grandsons and I are the only ones here that are privy to what has been happening behind closed doors in recent months. But, first, we would appreciate hearing how it is possible you and your expedition have been allowed to return to us. Do you bring word to Middle-earth from the Valar?"

As all eyes turned to Elrond who smiled as he said, "I would be most happy to tell you everything, but I ask that, when I am done, you satisfy our curiosity as to how you knew we would arrive today, as well as, these other matters of which you speak."

On seeing a nod of agreement, he began, "I wish I had more to offer than this, but… I was called to Mahanaxar to attend the Council of the Valar. Without preamble, I was asked if I willing to return to Middle-earth. I have no doubt they knew what my answer would be long before I arrived, but I said that I was."

"After a long silence, … and I must tell you, my friends … nothing prepares you for a long silence while you are standing before the Valar in the Ring of Doom," a comment that caused sympathetic smiles to appear on the faces of his traveling companions and awe on the faces of the younger elves in the room.

He continued. "As I was saying, I was then told that there was '_a duty of great urgency and importance_' and _'a task of mercy long delayed'_ that they wished to see accomplished; was I willing to undertake these _'obligates'_ on their behalf? I, of course, answered, "I serve the Valar and would gladly do all I can to see this done."

"After another lengthy pause, I was asked if I had questions." This produced chuckles from Cirdan and Glorfindel. Elrond smiled in reply and said, "Not surprisingly, I did! I asked what this duty, this task was."

"The answer I received was '_You will recognize what you must do when the time comes if you serve the Valar and keep the Song of Eru Ilúvatar always in your heart. Middle-earth is again threatened by darkness, the legacy of Melkor and Sauron's evil. To aid you in this quest, any elf in Aman that wishes to accompany you will be given leave to do so. Once you have completed your mission, we will allow each elf to decide whether they will stay in Middle-earth or return to Aman_.'"

"I was then told to go to Cirdan and ask that ships be readied for the voyage. I also told to '_commission my expeditionary force'_ and arrange for wherever we felt necessary to provision the mission. I was then told I was free to go," Elrond concluded.

A lengthy silence followed his words. At Cirdan's laugh, all eyes turned to him. "I should warn you that Elrond had grown quite impervious to elven silences since his visit to the Ring of Doom, so you might want to try asking your questions if you want answers! We that have traveled with him have learned this the hard way."

"My Lord Cirdan, I promise you, in this trait at least, he is little changed from that encounter. He has always been thus! Do you not remember that as the High King's Herald, Elrond was the only one that could remain unfazed by Ereinion's tactic of silently starring at someone until his victim told all!" laughed Glorfindel, to the great amusement of the 'Lorien brothers.

Taking a deep breath, "Tis a comfort to know some things have not changed since last we met, mellon min," responded Celeborn, now recovered from his shock at the brevity of Elrond's report. "I apologize for our reaction. I think we all assumed you would have been told more, but is does add a few pieces to the puzzle we have been trying to assemble of late."

Glancing over at his grandsons, he continued, "It is probably a good idea to update them on the general state of affairs in Middle-earth and do no more than summarize Seere's dreams and visions at this time. It may be best to let her recount them herself, in full, for Elrond when we arrive in Imladris. Since the Valar has told him he will know what it is he seeks when he sees it/That is amazing/ maybe he will see something in them we have not."

"I agree Adar'ra. Much could be lost in translation," mused Elladan.

Seeing the nods of agreement from the rest of his group, Celeborn turned back to encounter a glaring elf lord. Smothering a grin, he asked, "Yes? You want to ask something?" / I have missed that glare! Neither Elladan nor Elrohir can quite get the some intensity/

"I believe I was promised an answer to my earlier question of how you knew of our arrival today. It would also seem there is much to tell us beginning with who is this Seere. As we have now joined your plight, a **full** understanding of what we are facing would be greatly appreciated. So, if you would be so kind…!" His grey eyes were flashing silver.

Five faces lit up with pleasure at this display of vintage Elrond pique, and Elrohir exclaimed, "Dear Ada, tis good to have you home!"

Easing into the hot water, he sighed with pleasure as the warmth of his first tub bath in six weeks spread through his tired body. Determined to enjoy it to the fullest, he lay back in the steaming water and cradling his neck in a rest built into the side of the pool, letting his long, mahogany-hued black hair float around him.

/Well, an extremely eventful day so far! The sight of my sons and old friends all gathered to greet us was overwhelming. That is not a sight I shall ever forget/

Sinking completely into the water's embrace, he mused/I am intrigued by this daughter of Erestor. I guess it is not surprising she has this gift, given who her grandfather is. Her mother had great potential too. Distressing that they never found what happened to her. My heart bleeds for Erestor ---dear gentle friend, he should not have had to endure such a pain. Of course, he would be the one to stay and see to the work while the others go off on more exciting adventures. So like him! Seere must be a lot like him if they have made her a junior counsellor at her age. Yes, I am looking forward to getting back to Imladris./

Staring off into an unseen future, he considered the limited facts he had been given. /Strange, but I have no doubt that many of our visions will be similar. I am curious to compare details. I wonder if she is …but nay, tis not likely. Still, tis an odd coincidence that my vision should return at this time./

A grimace touched his face and he considered the other news he had received. /I remember her Uncle Lhach from the few visits he made to Imladris with his father. It was sad that the boy felt so overshadowed by his father and gifted older twin. Tis true, she glowed with an inner light that made his look pale in comparison./

/I was grieved when I heard of his complete break from his family./ Sighing, he shifted to a more comfortable position, this thoughts still far away. /Lhach was a very intelligent young peredhel who could have been a fine scholar had he applied himself, … but he chose to ignore what gifts he had and covet those he did not. Jealously and anger are a dangerous mix, combined with a clever mind./

/This explains why his parents did not join our company. Gandalf was deeply wounded by the break and I know it still grieves him. I wonder if he has seen what is happening on Middle-earth? Still, the Valar could not ask a father to hunt his child if there are others to do the job. Sad business this/ he thought as he reached over to open the taps to let fresh hot water flow into the tub.

Humming with contentment as the renewed heat surrounded him, he let his mind drift to Seere and her gift. /I am beginning to obsess over these dreams and visions to which they have alluded. I have not seen a redheaded elf with a beard in any of mine and she has not seen…, but maybe she has and does not recognize the scene? Humm?.../

A momentary irritation clouded his thoughts. /I wish they would give me a full accounting …but there may be merit to Celeborn's decision. If he is right, I may be able to offer insight into her dreams and visions if I have no preconceived opinions based on their second-hand telling. It will be interesting to see if mine share details with hers./

/And, if not, luckily tis only two weeks I must wait. What is two weeks in the elven scheme of things? Humph… who would believe that I subscribe to that silly old adage? If I did not know the seriousness of the situation, I might be tempted to wonder if they bait me… my impatience is well known/ Sitting up at this thought, he reached for the shampoo to wash his hair.

/They make much of her gift and display a great love for her. I wonder what her relationship is with the twins? Elladan in particular seems quite fond of her. Erestor's daughter would be a fine match for him/ he considered, leaning back to rinse this hair.

/It is good both of my sons have remained close to each other and it appears they are great friends with Legolas and Gimli. Elrohir and Legolas seem especially close. Good friendships are often our greatest joys in life. They remind me of my younger days surrounded by the first stable family I had ever known --- Elros, Celeborn, Cirdan, Erestor, Glorfindel, and dear, Ereinion. If only Elros were not lost to the mortal path and Ereinion were here, we would all be together again… but tis not to be./

Realizing time was slipping away fast, Elrond finished his bath and rose to dress for the feast. /Yes, we will have much to celebrate tonight! Already, my heart feels lighter to be back among my family and friends, beating with a renewed sense of purpose for my life./

_Lindon, Second Age, Year 3401_

/It has been a very long day, but the ones to come will be longer still. I slip in and out of light reverie catching glimpses of my life from long ago. They tantalize and torture me with equal skill/.

/My time as a carefree elfling, free of the cares of the world, seems so very brief --- the sweet sense of safety in my naneth's arms, the wild joy of running through the gardens with my sister, the pleasure of sitting on my adar's knee to hear a story. So brief, these innocent memories all too few./

/I know my ada loved me, but I knew even then that the burdens he carried would take him away from me. When they did, I was still shocked and hurt. I clearly remember that last time I saw him --- kneeling before me, hands grasping my small shoulders. "I am depending on you, my son, to look after your naneth and sister until it is safe for me to bring you home." A final crushing hug and he was gone, leaving us to Cirdan's care. I still feel the grief at receiving the news of his death./

/Looking back through the intervening millennia, I can now see a pattern --- of death, upheaval, and loss --- that has been the course of my life --- Ada, Naneth, Finduilas, friends, relatives, those that have served with me, for me. So many lost… their faces run together when I view them in succession. And all of them buried amid the memories of cities build and destroyed… wars and battles fought to ill or gain, and the endless press of duty, statecraft, and intrigue. Ai! --- politics! Give me an honest battle any day, where I can discern the enemy, wield my weapons, and understand the role expected of me./

/Maybe that is why I allow so few close to me, to guard my heart against more loss. I can count the number of my inner circle on one hand --- Cirdan, my mentor, Celeborn and Glorfindel, my trusted confidents, Erestor, my calm voice of reason, and Elrond, my Herald, my dearest friend, my anchor. I do not think I meant to care so deeply for this makeshift band of brothers, but they found their way into my heart. They make me strong …and they make me vulnerable. I would give my life to save any of them for surely I would not survive the loss of any one of them. Not a happy thought in the midst planning for war. /

/But then, so few of my thoughts are happy in these dark days and the one source of comfort I would seek I cannot have. He is far away from me and beyond my reach in so many ways./

A/N Lhach means leaping flame (because of his vivid red hair).


	9. Chapter 9 Be He King or Peasant

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 9 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 9 --- Be He King or Peasant

_"He is happiest, be he king or peasant, who finds peace in his home."  
- Johann von Geothe_

Elrond was tired, desperately wanted a hot bath followed by a hot meal, ached in places he had forgotten he could ache, and was heartily sick of waiting for answers. All these irritants were quickly forgotten as his horse rounded a bend in the trail through the high mountain pass and there, her waterfalls and rooftops gleaming in the late afternoon sun, lay Imladris. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the beauty of his valley washed over him, reawakening senses and stirring memories.

Reining in his horse, he let his hungry eyes drink in the longed for landscape of the only home that had ever truly been his, the only place he had ever truly belonged. /I had begun to think my memories exaggerated her beauty, but I failed to do her justice/ A contented smile transformed his features as the Lord of Imladris felt the peace of the valley, a peace he had found no other place, wrap around his heart.

A single word slipped from his lips, "Home!"

To his left, Glorfindel seemed just as overwhelmed as he felt. A quick look at the party of elves in their company showed the feeling was universally shared. /If I did not already know which were the Imladris elves, I could tell from the looks on their faces/ he thought, as he nudged his horse forward.

A patrol of Imladris's guardians appeared from among the trees midway between their location at the head of the pass and the main gate of the sanctuary. Elrond and Glorfindel shared a smile as they recognized Ermehtar, the captain of the guard. The Noldor had been Glorfindel's protégée and had risen through the ranks to assume command of the guard upon Glorfindel's decision to sail west with Elrond.

A cousin of the former High King Gil-Galad's mother, Ermehtar had been born in Imladris in the first millennia of the Third Age. His parents had fled the destruction of Erégionand had sought the protection of the elven forces under Elrond's command. Outnumbered by Sauron's massive force, the army was forced to retreat, taking with them as many civilian survivors as they could find. They had been among those that had sought shelter in this protected valley and had helped build the new elven kingdom.

His father, Elear, had organized the many displaced artisans into a trade guild to meet the needs of Imladris's population and provided the new kingdom with goods for export and sale both within and beyond its borders. Elrond had quickly recognized his talent and made him one of his advisors. Elear had frequently traveled on behalf of the kingdom, representing his lord on trade issues throughout Middle-earth. Voronwe, his mother, was a gifted healer and did much to help enhance the Last Homely House's reputation as the preeminent place of training for all aspiring healers.

Ermehtar was one of a number of young elves born in the years after the final battle of the Last Alliance, the 'Imladris baby boom' which had been a blessing to the new kingdom; a boom that had included Elrond's own children. A friend of the twins, Ermehtar had joined the young princes for their lessons and training. He had grown close to the three elder elf lords, particularly Glorfindel, after his parents had been killed in the yrch attack that so had devastated the mind and body of Lady Celebrian.

An unbreakable bond, born of shared grief and anger, had developed between the young elf and the twins. For many years, he had joined them in their quest to kill as many yrch as possible, but eventually the pleas of his younger sister, Nanderiel, had penetrated his wounded heart. Under the watchful eye of Elrond and Glorfindel, he had joined the Imladris guard.

Seeing the younger elf, Glorfindel's eyes misted with tears as he studied the powerful, dignified elf heading the patrol. /He has grown into his command just as I had hoped he would. He carries himself with confidence and is keeping an appropriate awareness of all that is happening around him. From what our friends have been telling us since our return, it is clear he has had more than enough testing to know he can never let his guard down, even inside the gates of the city./

/Life is sometimes a hard teacher, ion-nîn. We thought we had left you with easier times once Sauron fell; it seems we were wrong/ he thought as he moved his horse along side of Ermehtar's mount so that the Elda could greet him with a quick embrace. Smiling into the dark blue eyes, he said with a smile, "Mae govannen, Ermehtar. It is good to be home, ion-nîn!" (my son) (Well met.)

Seere had been waiting in the herb gardens near the front courtyard since shortly after the horn at the front gate had blown to alert Imladris that Lord Elrond's party had been seen at the top of the pass through the Misty Mountains. She had known it would take the party at least two hours to descend the steep path into the city, but she was too excited to wait with her father in the study for the second horn to sound. She knew her ada would never believe she was actually gathering herbs for the Healing House, but she hoped to fool other casual observers.

/I will never hear the end of Ada's teasing I am sure, but I cannot sit inside when they are so near! I slept not at all after waking from that dream! I hope I can greet him without blushing like an elfling. I must try to properly shield my thoughts as I would be mortified if he saw them… all hope of a good first impression would be lost/ she thought.

Forcing herself to concentrate on her self appointed task, she managed to gather a number of the herbs she knew were in short supply. A glint of sun on metal caught her attention and she looked up to see the party emerge into an opening in the trees sheltering the path to the mountain pass. /Ai! Elrohir, you block my view for that must be him to your left/

Realizing her concentration was gone and fearing she might cause careless damage to the precious plants, she put her pruning knife back into her basket. Settling onto a sunlit bench, she began to bundle rosemary and lavender cuttings for drying, her eyes drifting from the basket to the hillside in a restless flow of emotions.

Her nerves jangled as the moment she had long desired drew near. /Soon, I shall finally meet him. Dear Elbereth, please do not let me make a fool of myself! Soon/

Unbeknown to her, another shared her garden vigil. Screened from her view by a several tall shrubs, another set of eyes marked the passage of the riders toward Imladris. They also noted the obvious distraction of the young elleth. /I wonder why she is so excited? She seems to be looking for something or someone in particular. I wonder what has so captivated Imladris's 'pen vuil'/ was the bitter thought. /I must keep my eye on her. This could prove entertaining/

Looking back as the approaching party disappeared behind the trees near the bottom the path, angry thoughts took hold. /Easy to pick him out from the company. So noble and commanding, sure of his place in this valley. He has much for which he must answer! And answer he shall/ A drop of blood dripped onto the grass drawn by fingernails digging deep into a tightly clinched fist.

The second horn sounded startling both watchers back to the moment. The travelers had come home.

A cheer rang out from the elves gathered in the courtyard as the party rode through the front gates. Elrond immediately sought the deep brown gaze of his beloved friend and found him waiting at the head of the crowd dressed in his signature dark robes. A bright flash of color to Erestor's right attracted his attention and he looked to see what had caught his eye. A gasp left his throat as silver met gold. /Tis her! Who is she/

Realizing Elrohir and Glorfindel had heard his gasp, he quickly shifted his eyes back to Erestor. /Wonderful! Erestor saw my reaction too./

Hoping to distract the three, he vaulted quickly from his horse and moved to embrace the now smiling elf. "Erestor, my dear friend! I have missed your company these many years!"

Pulling back to study his friend, Erestor smiled as he responded. "I randir tol bar! Tis good to see you as well." (The wanderer comes home!)

Turning toward Seere, "It is my great pleasure, my Lord, to introduce you to my daughter, Seere."

/So! My vision failed to capture the warm golden light of her eyes. He named her well for she radiates peace! It did not occur to me to think the beauty with that glorious auburn hair that I have seen in visions for millennia would be Erestor's daughter. I dreamed of her for more than an age before she was even born! She seems to recognize me as well. How interesting/

A discrete cough behind him jolted him back to the moment. Fighting his growing embarrassment that he was caught staring so openly at the daughter of his friend, Elrond inclined his head over the offered hand saying, "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Lady Seere. I have heard much about you since our arrival."

The feel of her soft skin sent a tingling warmth curling through him as he pressed a brief kiss to her hand, the heady scent of fresh herbs… rosemary and lavender teasing at his senses. A barely noticeable shutter ran through her form at his touch. Glancing back up to her eyes as he released her hand, both were rocked to their core by the moment of absolute recognition, of complete awareness they both felt.

Shaking with shock, she felt her father tense next to her. Seere broke eye contact with Elrond and dropped a shaky curtsey. "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond. Welcome home."

In retrospect, if such a thing had to happen, it at least came at an opportune time. The awkward moment was snapped by the sounding of the warning horn. A group of refugees traveling to Imladris had been attacked along one of the southern approaches to the city. At the sounding of the horn, Ermehtar swung back onto his horse and called his patrol to accompany him in defense of the party. Glorfindel, Haldir, his brothers, and the twins quickly remounted and joined the patrol.

Seere turned to run back inside to assist in readying the healing rooms. Slowing only long enough to snag the handle of the basket containing the collected herbs, she went directly to the apothecary and put a large cauldron of water onto the fire to heat. With skill of long practice, she began to assemble the ingredients for the most critical potions and poultices so that she could quickly complete any required. As the heating water began to simmer, she ladled the hot water over the herbs for her preferred mix of a strengthening tonic and set the pot aside to allow the tea to steep.

Once this was done, she walked back into the main room and was surprised to find Elrond working with the other healers. /Why this should surprise me I do not know. He built these rooms and is reputed to be one of the greatest healers ever to walk in Middle-earth./ Seeing that preparations were well in hand, Seere stepped back quietly into the apothecary to study the elf lord.

His long black hair gleamed in the late afternoon sun, washing his hair with the mahogany highlights. Simple, practical braids suitable for travel kept the thick mass contained and out of his face. They also had the effect of highlighting the high cheekbones that gave his face a slightly exotic quality missing in the faces of his sons. His travel attire consisted of a cinnamon brown suede tunic over a cream colored shirt and black leggings. The latter, paired with supple black leather knee-high boots, emphasized the long length of his muscular legs.

He presented an overall impression of a lean, powerful male possessed of a warrior's physique and reflexes. His quick and decisive actions to assume control of the situation betrayed an elf used to being in command and also used to others accepting that fact. The few questions he asked were short and to the point yet never less than respectful of the other healers. His observations and opinions clearly showed an agile, brilliant mind focused on the task at hand, but also a healer committed to his calling.

Enthralled by the living image of the elf that had long haunted her dreams, Seere's mind drifted back to their meeting in the courtyard. /He is magnificent! I did not realize the impact of those silver eyes, not the grey of my dreams. He seems to radiate the power of his inner light. I can still feel the heat of his hand and lips when he kissed my hand in greeting! It seemed for a moment that he knew me and my fëa felt connected to his. How is that possible? I know Adar sensed something unusual happened and will surely ask, but how do I explain what I do not understand myself? What happened in that moment/

Startled, she became aware that the object of her scrutiny was looking at her, directly at her, directly into her eyes. Her blood seemed to freeze in her veins only to blaze white-hot, heated by the molten silver gaze. Stunned by the intensity of her reaction, her eyes locked with his.

Elrond had been so focused on the necessary preparations of the healing rooms that his confusing and inexplicable behavior in the courtyard had been temporarily pushed to the back of his mind. As the patrol had galloped off in response to the urgent call for help, the healer in him had taken charge and he had turned automatically in the direction of the medical wing of the house.

As he had been told by Elrohir that Seere was a gifted herbalist and potions-maker, it came as no surprise to see her entering the apothecary as he arrived. Now that they had done all they could do but wait, he had found himself looking in her direction to see what she was doing.

The intense scrutiny turned in his direction took him by surprise. Seeing that she was unaware he was watching her watch him, he took the opportunity to study her a little more closely. /Her eyes are breathtaking/ He had never seen such a pure golden color, the intensity making him feel he was staring directly into the sun. In many ways, she looked so like her father, yet the delicate beauty of her features bespoke her mother's contribution. /Ai! - a fine mix of the two/

Her figure was slender, but more rounded, nay voluptuous than most elleths. The lovely purple dress she wore discretely highlighted that fact while complimenting the pale cream of her skin. Her crowning glory was, however, her rich mane of long wavy auburn hair. Red hair was a rarity among elves and Seere's rich red-brown was rarer still. The wavy quality hinted at her mother's heritage.

/I can see Mithrandir in her inquiring expression. Fortunately, she got her looks from her parents/ he thought, a smile teasing at his lips.

The smile deepened as he watched her become aware of his regard. The blush that stole up from her neck stirred his senses. /The elleth of my dreams in the flesh! Humm… I had better take care not to let Erestor catch me noticing her 'flesh' or friend or no, he will have my head … my head, that is if I am lucky! Still, how can this young elleth be the one so long in my dreams, my soul mate? And, I feel she knows me too. I wonder …/

Silver remained locked with gold until a guardian burst into the room carrying a wounded woman and the healers turned to lend their skill to aiding the victims of this latest attack.

The Healing House swarmed with activity late into the night. All were kept busy tending the wounded and lending help where they could. The celebration of the return of Imladris's own had to wait for another night. The realities of Middle-earth took precedent. Still the master of the valley found a long absent sense of peace in having purpose, being useful, and being home.

A/N --- the names mean:

Ermehtar --- warrior

Elear --- visionary

Voronwe --- steadfast

Nanderiel --- valley maiden


	10. Chapter 10 Good Morning

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 10

Author: Sorsha  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 10 --- Good Morning

"_Here on the pulse of this new day_

_You may have the grace to look up and out  
And into your sister's eyes,  
Into your brother's face, your country  
And say simply  
Very simply  
With hope  
Good morning."_

_Maya Angelou_

The mists of deep sleep were slow to slip away as he settled deeper into his warm nest of pillows and blankets. A slight curl to his lips marked the slow passage to wakefulness as his mind began to sort the various sounds of the morning --- ah, the rumble of waterfalls --- Imladris! The veil of elven sleep slowly lifted from silver-grey eyes and smiling lips parted to draw in a deep, satisfied breath. Full awareness returned and his first morning back in his home settled over him. The soft smile gracing Elrond's lips gave way to a soft laugh as his joy sought a means of greater expression.

Looking about his chambers with satisfaction, he was pleased and, in no small measure, relieved that his rooms had been left as they were the day he departed for Aman. There had been no awkward sense of 'settling in' to a new space, but rather one of returning home after a long, tiring trip. He had slept deeply and awoke refreshed.

After the grueling hours spent in the Healing House, he had been relieved to escape to his chambers for the night. When a servant offered to show him to his rooms, he had been startled until the elleth had quickly clarified her reason for suggesting it was to allow her to "make sure the Lord of Imladris had everything he needed for his comfort."

/It seemed so odd to be shown to chambers I inhabited for over 4000 years… as if I were a guest in my own house. Still, I was grateful Erestor had had my rooms returned to their former condition and that a hot bath was quickly drawn upon entering the rooms. I was indeed weary when I finally retired, but it was, at least, a weariness that had a reason. For so long, I have been tired to my very bones and what sleep I found seldom left me refreshed./

Thinking of the servant, Lomelinde had irritated him with her forward manner. He had been strangely reluctant to have her accompany him as her intent had been all to clear. She had made a point of stressing "everything he needed" a little too much. /A little too obvious for my tastes/ he thought.

/Yes, all too clear what she was after --- the chance to become my mistress and elevate her standing in the household. She thinks highly of herself, that much was obvious./ Smirking, he decided/more Glorfindel's type than mine. I am not expecting a potential mistress to be madly in love with me, but I do not think a little regard and respect are too much to expect --- both of which were glaringly lacking in the elleth's approach./

/Besides, I much prefer a subtle flirtation to an overt proposition. Aye, she was pretty enough, …but she had a hard edge to her./

The image of another elleth entered his mind. /Not like Seere. She showed great strength and ability last night while still being caring and compassionate; no she did not look hard in the least. And quite beautiful even exhausted after hours in the healing rooms. Now that is an elleth I would like to get to know better/

His reaction to her still puzzled him. While he had long seen her in visions, he had had many visions over his long life and this was not the first time he had foreseen someone he was destined to meet. It was the first time, however, that he had felt an instant connection. He had been amazed to feel his heart start to race and had been overcome with a desire to pull her to him in a tight embrace.

He settled back into the warm comfort of his bed and let his mind conjure the image of the intriguing Seere. / Lirimaer, you have captured my attention unlike anyone I have met in … longer than I can recall. I am looking forward to spending time alone with you to discuss your visions and dreams now more than ever! I wonder…./

Sitting up suddenly, a second image slipped into his thoughts. /Erestor! By the Valar, I am laying here lusting after my dear friend's daughter. This will not do! Nothing but trouble will come of thinking about her like that. There is no way I could make Erestor's daughter my mistress and I am not ready to contemplate marriage./

Now that he was sitting up, he shifted to bunch several pillows behind his back. Elrond settled back and positioned himself so he could enjoy the view out his open balcony door. Glancing down at his lap, he gave a rueful shake of his head. "Wonderful, the first erection I have had in a very long time and the one to inspire it cannot be touched. I need to put this ridiculous attraction behind me quickly. There is vital work to be done and an inappropriate interest would only make it more difficult."

Sighing deeply, he kicked the covers off of his naked body and sat shivering as the chilly morning air assaulted his frame. Nights in early summer offered a pleasant respite from the heat of the Imladrian day as the mountain air cooled as it slide down the valley walls and passed through the mist of the waterfalls. Early morning retained a touch of that crisp chill, a gentle balm to ease one into the heat of the day.

Hoping the chilly air would cool his ardor, he sought less a balm to his senses and more a bracing reminder of the folly of failing to control his behavior. /I am over 7000 years old and I am acting like an elfling with his first crush/

Looking for a distraction, he let his mind drift to his view --- the tiny rainbows sparking in the thick dew still clinging to the trees and balcony railings. Several tiny birds were hopping about under the table where he and the twins had shared a late meal before retiring the evening before.

His deep joy at being with his sons again moved him beyond words. A smile returned to his lips as he remembered his sons' arrival with a tray shortly after he had finished his bath. Their conversation had been of inconsequential matters, but it had been a welcomed end to the day. His only regret was that Arwen could no longer join them for one of their informal family dinners on the balcony, a tradition he and Celebrian had started when the twins were toddlers.

Arwen --- for the first time in hundreds of years he thought of his daughter without the pain in his heart robbing him of breath. While he still grieved that Arwen was not with them, he was still glad to be back home. Arwen's warmth and beauty… her love of her family, her love for him was engrained in the very fiber of Imladris. For the first time since her passing, a passing he had felt even in Aman, he sensed her spirit again. The moment he rode into the valley he had felt her presence embrace him and he finally began to hope that he would see her, see Estel again, even if he had to wait to the end of time.

A sense of contentment was stirring in his fëa in a manner he had not felt in … /How long? Since before Celebrian sailed? The moment I realized I would lose Arwen? Or does it go back longer still, to the day Erenion died/

Saying a prayer of thanks to the Valar and Eru, he began to consider why he had been allowed to return. For Elrond, this mountain sanctuary, built to shelter mortal and immortal alike, his Imladris which embodied his unique heritage, this place where he had made a home and raised his family, where he had retreated after the pain and loss in Mordor, this place had become the true sanctuary of his fëa.

On a profoundly deep level, he had always felt like he did not quite belong in Aman. He could never find the peace he craved because Aman was not all that he was. So they had allowed him to come home to Middle-earth, home to his valley of waterfalls, back to the only sanctuary he knew. For the peredhel, Imladris was his blessed land.

Seeing movement just beyond the balcony railings, he tilted his head to the side to get a better look. / Elrohir and Legolas seem to be off for a morning swim in the Bruinen. Maybe I should join them and enjoy a swim as well as their company. Besides, a little cold water may be just what I need to face Erestor and not betray my thoughts./

Motivated by his plan, Elrond swung his feet to the floor and rose. He had just reached for his morning robe when a knock sounded on the outer door to his sitting room. Calling for his visitor to enter, he finished pulling on his robe and walked into the adjacent room belting his robe as he went.

Erestor stepped into the room carrying a breakfast tray. "Erestor, quel amrun. How are you this beautiful morn, mellon nin?" Wincing inwardly at how cheerful he sounded, he was relieved to find that the sight of his friend was sufficiently bracing to allow him to face him without any embarrassing evidence of his earlier ardor. (Good morning.)

Moving further into the room, Erestor smiled and said, "Quel amrun, Elrond. You seem quite cheerful this morning. I trust you slept well."

Indicating the tray, he went on, "I thought we might have breakfast together as we often did in the past. We did not have time to talk yesterday and I was hoping we could do so this morning."

"I would enjoy that, mellon nin. Shall we move to the balcony to enjoy the view and the cool breeze while it lasts? Before you knocked I was thinking how nice it would be to go outside," he confessed.

Motioning for the Chief Counsellor to precede him, the pair stepped out onto the patio. "I sometimes thought I was remembering too fondly the beauty of this valley; that it could not be this lovely. Tis a joy to be here again and prove to myself my memories were correct."

Taking, out of long habit, their 'usual' seats, Elrond reached over and poured them both a cup of fragrant herbal tea. After adding a dollop of honey to his cup, he sank back into the cushions of his chair with a contented sigh happy to simply look out across the lush landscape before him.

"Are you telling me Imladris is more beautiful than Aman?"

Falling into an easy conversation as if they had shared their morning tea without interruption, he answered, "Nay, Aman is the most beautiful place I have ever seen."

His eyes became unfocused as his sight turned inward and he tried to find the words to explain the past 750 years to Erestor. "When I arrived, I was so weary and broken that I do not think I would have survived much longer without the healing and peace I found in the Blessed Land. But, for me at least, it was only a partial peace. This place never stopped calling to me, never left my heart, my soul. I felt like a ship without rudder or anchor, adrift and lost in a sea that seemed both familiar and alien. I had no purpose, nothing to occupy my days except reading and studying."

Refocusing on his amused friend, he smiled in return as he continued, "I know that must sound like my idea of the perfect existence as you know my love of both. And, it was for quite a few years, but as the years went by it lost its savor. Perhaps a better analogy is it was like being fed your favorite food and only that food everyday year after year. I grew to crave the other foods I had known, even the ones I did not like because they could add variety, spice, change to my day. The ones I expected to miss the least or be glad never to see on my plate ever again became the very ones I craved the most. They seemed the most real, the most vital because they were not of my choosing, not necessarily to my liking. Those are the ones that force you to make the best of what is offered or go hungry. I began to turn away from the once favored and go without rather than face yet more of the same. But, without something to sustain you, you begin to wither and fade."

"You're telling me you found the Blessed Land, the place of elven peace and healing… boring?" Erestor teased.

Chuckling softly, he finally understood. "Maybe that was the problem. It was the place of 'elven' peace and healing. I am half-elven. I wonder if Elros found mortality an easier fit for the isolation that comes with being half-blooded… not whole? Did my Arwen?" He looked away as his eyes misted over, a single tear slipping free.

A pale hand covered the slightly darker hand of the peredhel as it gripped the arm of his chair. Squeezing it gently, Erestor prompted, "You have come home, mellon nin. Why should you feel isolated here in the sanctuary you built, a place that reflects all that you are, in the company of elves and men and a dwarf and even a few other peredhil, a place where you are surrounded by the family that loves you?"

Turning his hand to grip the comforting hand of his friend, Elrond sighed. "I think that is the very reason the Valar let me come home, tinechor toror." (my shield brother)

Stepping away from the balcony door of the adjacent suite of rooms, golden eyes filled with tears of their own as one of those "other peredhil" took a deep breath to try and control the rush of empathy his words had evoked.


	11. chapter 11 Among Friends

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 11

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 11 --_–_ Among Friends

**"_Counsel, conversation, encouragement, consolation, sometimes even criticism_**

**_are found at their best among friends."_**

**_Cicero_**

The two elves sat in companionable silence letting the peace of the morning wash over them. With the ease of old friends, the plate of pastries and fruit was shared and enjoyed. Tea cups were refreshed.

A cool morning breeze drifted across the balcony scented with an earthy mix of the mist off the waterfalls, the fragrance of roses and lavender, and the rich soil of the nearby woods. It was a scent both knew by heart. It was the scent of summer in Imladris. The scent and the quite morning ritual had been sorely missed touchstones of their friendship; ones neither had thought to share again on Middle-earth. For once, both were happy to have been wrong.

Reaching over to see if the pot of tea would stretch to a third cup, Elrond studied his friend through the cover of his unbraided hair. The care lines marking his forehead and the deep grooves near his mouth had not been there at their last meeting. The face of his friend spoke of the pains and burdens he had endured these last 750 years. The timeless beauty of Erestor's face had aged.

Hating to end the peace of the moment, Elrond took his time and considered how best to ask. Finding no easy way to broach the topic, he began. "How are you, mellon nin? Is there anything I can do to aid or comfort you?"

A small, sad smile ghosted over his face as he turned his head to meet his friend's eyes. "Your friendship is all the aid or comfort I could ask, Elrond, and I have long known I had that."

"I am so very sorry I was not here for you when you needed me to be. I know there was little I could have done to have changed what happened, but I would have been at your side." Pausing he considered his next words before continuing. "I thank the Valar for the gift of your friendship and your counsel these many years. I do not know how I would have endured without your support when Celebrian was attacked, when she sailed. Your friendship offered great comfort and gave me strength. Though it is late in coming, I would offer whatever support I can as I see clearly how deeply you grieve, Gwanur-nîn." (my brother)

In the manner of two long comfortable with sharing confidences, Erestor nodded his head and said, "Aye, I do, mellon nin. I miss her and the pain has not lessoned, nor can it, for we do not know what happened to her and her guard. She was the part of my soul I knew was missing and had stopped expecting to fill. Laurea brought passion and joy to my heart; she was my balance and I hers."

"If it had not been for my daughter, I do not know how I would have found the will to survive. Seere was just a toddler when her mother disappeared. She needed me and I needed her. And now, with her visions…" He stopped speaking abruptly. "I speak out of turn. You will hear of that when you talk with her. Suffice it to say, my hopes have been raised and dashed depending on how I chose to hear them and I am confused. My daughter was deeply grieved knowing what they could do to me. It took Celeborn and me some time to convince her to tell us as she wanted to spare me."

"But it is all part of a bigger whole and my feelings can not be protected with so much at stake." Sighing, he added, "I should say no more. But you are right. The grief of my wife's disappearance threatens to overwhelm me once again. I confess I have been waiting without any patience for your insight into her visions hoping we may yet find an answer. Seere needs guidance in understanding her gift sometimes and there are none in Imladris that can help."

Elrond nodded his head hearing this and asked, "How great is her gift?"

"I would say she will be as powerful as you or Galadriel when she has full command of her gift. Her Maia blood runs true it seems. And, like you, she does not need an object to focus her dreams and visions. They come to her unbidden, mostly in her dreams at this point, but she is developing greater affinity for waking visions of late. Galadriel has tried to counsel her through Celeborn, but secondhand counsel through farspeak lacks the direct interaction she needs to truly understand and hone her gift. I have been hoping you might offer her that." Erestor, as was his habit, let his tone ask the question of his friend.

"I will gladly aid her all I can, mellon nin. Since Celeborn first told me of your daughter's gift, but refused to tell me more, I too must confess I have been waiting for the opportunity to talk with her with ill-concealed impatience." Seeing the grin lighting his friend's dark eyes, he smiled. "I see that does not surprise you."

Erestor started to chuckle. "Elrond, for you, patience means events or others accommodating your time and schedule, never the other way around!"

"Aye, I learned from the best. Ereinion had less willingness to wait than any elf I have ever met!" the elf lord smirked.

"Very true. Speaking of Ereinion, has he been rehoused and returned to us?"

Elrond's face fell. "Nay, I could find no sign nor find any word of his fate. Unless he hides from his family and friends, it seems he has not yet left the Halls of Waiting… or he has elected to go on to Eru, unable to face the pain of his life and death."

A troubled sigh slipped from the half-elf as he stopped to ponder the fate of his friend. "I looked, Erestor. Seeing him again… being together with Celebrian in Aman... those were my hopes for so long. They gave me comfort and strength. Now…" Elrond lapsed into silence.

"May I ask what happened with Celebrian?" came the gentle question.

A profound look of sadness clouded the handsome face, dulled the silver eyes. "The Valar have granted our petition to end our marriage."

Seeing the distressed look on Erestor's face, he continued. "I can now see our relationship was sundered beyond repair by the time she sailed, maybe even for longer than that, but I could not face that possibility for a long time after I arrived in the Blessed Lands."

"To her credit, she was waiting for me when I arrived and greeted me with sincere affection. I was too weak and filled with grief at the loss of Arwen to see that she had made her decision long before I got there." Turning to look into Erestor's eyes, he went on. "Celebrian took me home and took care of me until I was strong enough to face the truth. Though, the fact that she had prepared separate rooms for me should have been a clue... though separate rooms were hardly new to us," he observed in a self mocking tone.

"I even believed for a while her excuse that we needed time to readjust and get to know each other again after being apart for so long. Sleeping alone was not what I had expected nor wanted, but my hopes had already been dismissed before I arrived. She was just biding her time to be polite and proper." Elrond cringed at the hurt lingering in his voice.

"She has found no healing from her injuries and torments?" Erestor quietly asked.

"Aye, she has. She came to see me before I sailed to tell me she will remarry later this year. I suspect she has long been involved with this new mate, but she was circumspect out of duty and respect." Frowning, he added, "Form has ever been important to Celebrian."

Sighing, he continued, "We never made a real bond between us. Once the Valar accepted our petition, there was not much left. Even here, our children were the only thing we truly shared in the years before she was attacked. She had moved into her own rooms as you know and no longer welcomed my visits. I deluded myself that Aman would heal what was broken and we would at last form a real bond. Celeborn was right in the end, though I have no plan to tell him that. We were not right for each other and could never make each other a true life partner. Still our marriage gave me my children and that alone makes it worthwhile for they have been my greatest gift."

He concluded, "In most ways, I was relieved by the news of her upcoming marriage as it closed the door on our life together and freed us both to move on with our lives. I have been alone and lonely for a long time. If the Valar will it, perhaps that will change."

Turning his gaze back to the garden, he missed seeing the shadow that drifted over Erestor's face. The Chief Counsellor has seen his friend's reaction to his daughter the day before. He had also seen hers.

Remembering his conversation with Celeborn several months earlier, an internal battle began --- over-protective father vs. a trusting friend that recognized in Elrond all that any father could wish as a mate for his beloved daughter. He was not yet ready, however, to put into words what he had seen happen the day before. Is a father ever prepared to easily acknowledge that his best friend and his daughter had fallen deeply in love at first sight?

Legolas stopped to look back at Elrohir. The later had paused in the shadow of the trees near his father's balcony and appeared to be listening to the conversation of the two elves seated there.

Gliding back to his side without a sound, he asked, "What distresses you, melme?" as he reached to take his lover's hand.

"I was listening to Ada tell Erestor about the ending of my parent's marriage. I had not realized how much it hurt him; how sad and wounded it has left him."

Frowning, the blonde elf said, "You told me he said much of that to you when he discussed the matter with you and Elladan. What did you hear differently now?"

"I heard his sadness. My father is very good at masking such feelings from everyone. I guess it surprised me how truthful he is being with Erestor. I would have hoped he would share his feelings with his sons as we are also grieved for the end of their marriage," he said.

Moving closer to Elrohir, Legolas cupped the half-elf's face in his hands and said, "Beloved, in some things you will always be his son first. I doubt Elrond would be able to bring himself to discuss the intimate details of the end of his marriage with you and Elladan because it would feel to him like putting you in the middle or opening the door to their bed chamber. I also doubt he would be comfortable discussing his hurt and anger… much less his sexual frustration with his sons."

Seeing Elrohir flinch at the mention of his father having a sex life, not to mention the fact that it would have included his naneth, Legolas smiled and leaned over for a brief kiss, his lips still swollen from their loving making by the river. "Considering the fact you know him to have been faithful to your mother before he sailed and his apparent lack of a lover since they ended the marriage. He has been celibate for well over a thousand years. Honorable as his conduct has been, I would image this has been quite a blow to his male pride on top of his frustration."

Smirking at the look on his lover's face, he pointed out, "Erestor has been one of his closest friends for many millennia and has suffered his own loss of a wife, though from very different circumstances. Be happy your father has such a friend to confide his problems to and be very glad he spared you hearing these things from him!"

Elrohir grinned at Legolas's comment, having to agree it would have been embarrassing for all three had his ada 'shared' so much with his brother and him. His face quickly sobered as a new thought came to him. "Ada has never had the comfort of a true mate to support and comfort him in his burdens. He deserves more and has lost so many from his life that he held dear. I will pray to the Valar to help him find someone to share his life. I would have him find his life partner as I have with you, Maltaren-nîn." (my golden Prince)

"As will I, meleth nin. I would also like to see the day soon come when you tell him of our betrothal," Legolas added, his eyes searching his lover's for an indication of his readiness to take this step.

"Let him have a little time to settle into Imladris before we tell him. Before the end of the year, I will share I our news with Ada, melme. This I promise. I cannot wait to tell the whole of Arda that you love me and have agreed to share my life."

/I only hope Ada will accept us as he becomes so angry whenever anyone suggests he might have been Gil-Galad's lover. I wonder…? Nay, he does not sound defensive, so I doubt it. And, he has never shown any interest in bedding a male, but that does not mean he would oppose my loving another ellon. He has never shown any discomfort or prejudice against such unions and has performed the marriage of several ellon couples over the years. Still, I hope he accepts my love for I will never give him up./


	12. Chapter 12 Out of the Tube

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 12

Author: Sorsha  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 12--- Out of the Tube

"Once the toothpaste is out of the tube, it's hard to get it back in!"

_H.R. Halderman_

The two friends spent several hours talking about the current state of affairs, both in Middle-earth and Imladris. Elrond was particularly interested in the changes that had occurred in his realm since he sailed. To the immense relief of both, the topic of his behavior the day before was not discussed. One elf was not sure he wanted to hear the answer and the other was not sure he knew what the answer was.

As Erestor excused himself so that he could get to work, Elrond lingered thinking /Tis, actually my son's realm now as I relinquished my claims when I left. I need to talk to the twins soon to ask what I may do to be of assistance, but to let them know I will respect the change. I do hope I can remember before I speak and cause confusion./

Sighing, he allowed himself to consider his long-term role in Middle-earth. Planning for the expedition and the excitement over seeing his family had dominated his thoughts until now. He had deliberately refrained from thinking about his future on Middle-earth beyond that point. Now he had no option.

/I still think of myself as the Lord of Imladris. I did even in Aman. I have not been in a supporting role since my days as Ereinion's herald. I will have to adjust to being an advisor, not the ruler of the realm. Perhaps I can devote my time to advancing my skills as a healer and as a teacher. Sadly, there will always be need of a healer in this troubled land./

/Still, I do not plan to return to Aman, so I must adjust and find my place here once again./ Rising from his chair, he went back into his chambers to bath and dress for the day, his mind occupied with questions. His sons had offered to show Glorfindel and him Imladris's current security measures this morning and his time for reflection was over for now.

It was mid-afternoon before the four rode back into the main courtyard of the Last Homely House. They had spend the morning and a good portion of the afternoon riding the internal circuit of the realms defenses, stopping only to enjoy the lunch the elleth, Lomelinde, had prepared for them.

Chuckling to himself, Elrond noted/It seems my concern that she was set on securing my attention was vanity on my part. She hardly looked my way from her study of Glorfindel. A much better target for her interests! I will not warn him, as it will be amusing to watch. He seemed quite pleased to have her notice and preened mightily all morning./ Shaking his head at Elladan's raised eyebrow, he jumped down from his horse and began walking to the stables.

After leaving their horses in the care of a young groom, they made their way toward the practice grounds in search of Ermehtar. The sound of metal hitting metal rang in the still air, guiding their steps toward a group of guardians gathered around the sparring arena. A match was obviously in process. Seeing Celeborn, they moved toward the elda before turning to watch the match.

The sight of a broad, muscular back glistening with sweat greeted the late arrivals. The match had been going on for some time if the faint tell-tell signs of growing fatigue were any indication. A sudden thrust forward by the elf as he attempted to finish his opponent caused the two combatants to shift their positions as the unseen opponent countered the lunge with a quick sidestep and a rapid upswing of his sword. The first stumbled slightly and had to dance to his left to regain his footing.

Moving to the right to keep pace and position, the second came into view. Elrond felt his body stiffen with surprise. "Seere?" whispered from his parted lips before he realized he had spoken.

Catching the amused glances cast in his direction by his sons and their grandfather, Elrond unconsciously stepped closer to the railing to watch the match progress. He felt off-balance with the sudden racing of his heart and his desire to jump the railing to defend the sword wielding elleth.

/Calm yourself! You have seen many an elleth wield a sword and do it with skill and deadly accuracy. This is no different/ he told himself even as his tight chest and clinched fists told another story.

Taking a deep breath as surreptitiously as possible, he began to study her technique. Her skills were far superior to the other, but she was matched by a far stronger, larger opponent, a fact of which she was very much aware. Winning a sword fight required skill, but strength was often far more important. Brute strength and a sharp, heavy blade were more than capable of cutting through skill with ruthless efficiency.

Seere seemed fully aware of this too. That she was still standing long enough for her opponent to be wearing down was impressive. Elves do not wear down quickly. /If she is careful, she should claim the match in another minute or two. The elf is starting to flail about in frustration. She will only need to… ah, there it is, an opening. Yes, good… she has seen it! She is quick! Yes! There… he must yield. Well done./

So engrossed was he in the match, Elrond was startled by the conversation that had suddenly strung up around him. His eyes remained riveted on Seere. Her flushed face was alight with excitement as she congratulated her opponent on a well-fought match. With more effort than he would like to admit, he turned back to listen to Elrohir answer a question from Glorfindel.

"Ermehtar often asks Seere to spar with the guardians, especially the younger ones that need discipline and to learn restraint. She can and has beaten every guardian here. I think we taught her too well, Elladan, as she has no pity on even us," he grinned.

Glorfindel smirked, "You admit Erestor's daughter has beaten you? Obviously, it is a very good thing we returned, Elrond, as they have sadly neglected their skills if the daughter of our resident scholar can best them!"

A warm, teasing voice spoke from behind them. "Does this mean you think you can take her, Peniaur? I would be happy to arrange a match so you can show our younger guardians how it is done." (ancient one)

Turning, the glaring elf faced the speaker. "Peniaur? Perhaps I need to make an example of you first, elfling, and then we shall see." Grinning, Glorfindel studied the other. "Tis good to see you, Ermehtar; I have missed your sass!"

"And I have missed your arrogance," he relied, as the two embraced. Breaking sway, the captain of the guard turned to greet Elrond. "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond. I am very glad to see you both returned to Imladris."

Smiling, Elrond pulled the young captain into a hug. "Tis good to see you too, Ermehtar, and to be home, again."

As the two parted, a grinning Celeborn asked, "So, Glorfindel, do you plan to take Ermehtar's offer seriously or not?"

"What offer would that be?"

"Do you want him to arrange for you to spar with Seere, Peniaur?" came the taunting reply.

"Be serious Celeborn. I will not risk hurting her for your sport."

Elladan, sensing they had a perfect opportunity to tease Glorfindel and bait his pride, jumped into the conversation. "Sounds to me, Adar'ra, as if he is scared. He must be very out of shape and practice that our elleth is too much a threat."

"Nay, brother. Our **old** tutor is not scared of Seere. He is being polite as he does not want to risk hurting her in body or spirit by crushing her in a match. He is an example to us all," quipped Elrohir.

"Selfless; he always has been. How I forgot so prominent a part of his character I cannot imagine," sighed Celeborn winking at the grinning Elrond.

"I am sorry to disagree with you both, but I still maintain he is scared to lose his first day back," Elladan insisted.

"Well, I think…" began Ermehtar only to be cut of rudely by the golden haired elf.

"If you think so highly of her skills, fine, set a match. I will do my best not to hurt her feelings, as well as, her body. Erestor would not appreciate my hurting his little girl!" came the smug retort.

"I will see to it now, my lord." Grinning Ermehtar, walking over to the railing to ask for Seere's agreement.

Elrond started to object, but Celeborn's hand on his arm stayed him. /I hope they know what they are doing and he does not hurt her./

/How do I get myself into these situations/ groaned both combatants. /The twins will pay for using me for their sport! Celeborn and Ermehtar will too/

The two circled each other slowly studying each other's technique and personal style. Both knew Glorfindel was by far the stronger of the two, a highly skilled warrior, and no green recruit likely to make a mistake from frustration.

Having seen all he needed, Glorfindel moved in quickly with a series of hard lunges intended to rock her back on her heels and allow him to knock the sword from her hands. He was surprised when she moved out of his way before the first blow fell and was positioned to roll his second one harmlessly off to the side.

/Very nice! She is quick, I will grant them that. But this is her second match against a stronger opponent. She will tire quickly./

Falling into a steady pattern of hard, punishing blows, he pushed the elleth relentlessly from one side of the enclosure to the other, never able to pin her to the railing. She met each blow with the minimum amount of strength to push the blade just beyond her while using her speed and quick reflexes to avoid all she could.

After more than an hour, he still had not found a weakness sufficient enough or long enough exposed for him to exploit. Against all of his training, he felt his frustration growing. Deciding to put an end to the match, he moved quickly hitting at her with a series of strong blows, each coming from a different direction. He was shocked when, his momentum still carrying him to the left, the elleth pivoted slightly to her right and dropped to her left knee to roll beneath his blade with only a few inches to spare. He was stunned to feel the point of her sword tap his chest just below his heart before quickly withdrawing. In the next moment, she dropped her sword and jumped smoothly back to her feet.

"What a stunning move that was, my lord. Would you please show me how you did that?" Seere asked the shocked Glorfindel, ending the match without making him yield. Both knew she had won and both knew she had spared him by not claiming the victory.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he saw only interest in learning a new offensive move and enjoyment in a well-fought match. As was his way, Glorfindel made a quick assessment of the elleth before him and found her a worthy daughter of his friend. Smiling his acknowledgment of her forfeit of her own victory, he graciously acceded to her request and began to walk her through the move, a large number of the guardians jumping the railing to join the lesson.

/Her tactic… I have not seen it since… And to have her use it when she did… It was almost as if she knew what I was going to do and was prepared to respond as she did. I must keep my eyes on this one. She is an interesting paradox from the little I know --- a great beauty, a junior counsellor to her father, a seer, a skilled herbalist, and a cunning warrior. Yes, she is one to watch./

Elrond had felt his heart freeze in his chest when Glorfindel began his final assault. She was very good and amazingly quick. When she dropped to roll under his sword, he had stopped breathing as the heavy blade cleared her head by mere inches. He had not missed the quick touch of her sword's tip to Glorfindel's chest before she ended the match.

Having dared so much to win, he was deeply impressed by the courtesy she showed her opponent in not forcing him to acknowledge his defeat. /It would have been a crushing blow to the former captain of Imladris's guard having just returned. She is without question Erestor's daughter and is a credit to her adar./

/That move --- I have not seen anyone use it since… since the last time I watched Glorfindel spar with Ereinion. I know I said as much to Celeborn as we watched. I could tell he saw it too. I wonder where she learned it/

Walking away from the training ground, he mused/I am becoming quite fascinated by her and I must stop this now. But how? Once you are aware of another, how do you stop being aware, especially when that is not what you truly want to do/


	13. Chapter 13 Sortng Out

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 13 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het

Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 13 --- Sorting Out

_"I have this feeling that if I could __  
__sort out what's on my dining room table, __  
__everything would fall into place."_

_Alan Rickman_

Elrond spent the remainder of the day with Ermehtar and his sons discussing the current state of readiness in the Imladrian defenses. They, along with Erestor, Celeborn, and Glorfindel, had retreated to the office Ermehtar used in the main barracks to review maps and discuss the most effective deployment of the guardians to counter the growing threat of attack. The number of yrch, uruk hai, and their human allies in the area had grown in the last three months and they were attacking anyone caught outside the protection of Imladris's defenses.

With the arrival of refugees, the duties of the guardians had increased as internal policing of the realm became a more demanding obligation. They had been asked to keep order among the ranks of the new population and to look for signs of spies hiding amongst the refugees. The latter was of particular concern as recent reports from Gondor indicated several spies had been found among the refugees housed in Osgiliath. A stroke of good fortune uncovered the threat before an attack on the city could be carried out, aided from within.

Hopefully, they were in a better position to ferret out possible spies than their human allies thanks to the practices of their chief counsellor. Erestor had required a recognized leader or representative of each party of the refugees identify the members of their own group and vouch that they were from the village. A detailed roster of all the refugees had been prepared and was updated daily to include notations of any incidents reported from the guardians.

As most of the refugees were members of families and had lived in these villages all their life, there were few that had caused any concern. Of the rest, the guardians had been keeping a careful watch of their activities since they arrived. Three of these had displayed behavior that continued to cause concern. They had not lived in their village long prior to its evacuation, did not appear to have any established relationships with their fellow villagers, and had been seen near places the refugees had been told were off-limits. Most troubling of all was that they had been seen meeting together in out of the way places despite the fact that they did not give any indication of previously knowing each other.

After discussing the matter, it was decided to increase surveillance on the three while continuing to keep a watchful eye on the remainder of the refugees. A plan of action was devised to deal with the three should they be found meeting again in secret.

The additional patrols of the borders and the woods surrounding Imladris coupled with their increased duties within the realm were beginning to strain the resources of the current force. New recruits needed to be found to expand the guard and to allow new defensive measures to be employed.

With the arrival of over 1700 returned elves, a number of former guardians were now available from their numbers. Many had expressed interest in rejoining the force. There were also men among the refugees that had volunteered to serve, but this was new territory as the guard had always been exclusively an elven force.

If these pressures were not enough, the Elven Convocation was scheduled to begin in three months and the Council of Middle-earth was planned for a month after that. Until then, all the returned elves other than those that stayed with Cirdan in the Havens had to be housed and security for them provided.

With the two events, many of the leaders of the free peoples of Arda were scheduled to come to Imladris for weeks of meetings. The potential for an attack timed to undermine either event was enormous and the threat to the internal security of Imladris was massive as strangers would be everywhere.

Glorfindel summarized the situation. "We have four challenges facing us it seems. First, and the top priority, is maintaining and strengthening our external defenses. The second is our expanded need for internal security, especially focusing on our three suspicious refugees. The third is the need to train and prepare additional guardians to assist with the first two. And, finally, the fourth is the need to provide security for the upcoming Elven Convocation and the Council of Middle-earth. Have I missed anything?"

Elrond, his face set in hard lines as he gave his total focus to the discussion at hand, began, "Yes, there is one issue that we have not discussed and it may well have a large impact on these matters."

Pausing, he considered his next words with care. "Our expeditionary force has been sent by the Valar to perform a task and undertake a mission to eliminate this latest threat to the peace on Middle-earth. I would anticipate, therefore, that we will have to leave Imladris to accomplish these duties."

"If past experience is to be our guide, we will need troops for an army ready to fight if need be. I would hope that we could once more create an alliance of all free peoples to fight this threat, but I still expect we will need troops of our own." A grim look settled on his face as he concluded, "As I was the one the Valar called to Mahanaxar to receive this commission, I expect I will be going with them should it come to that. The events of the coming months will decide our course, but it is prudent that we start to consider the resources we will need should we march. This must include a regular training schedule for anyone that might be part of that force or be left to defend Imladris… including ourselves. Several of us, myself included have not trained with an eye for battle in millennia. We will need to remedy that situation."

The assembled fell silent at the enormity of the problems before them became clear. Elladan's deep sigh expressed the mood of all.

Erestor traded a look with Elrond and Celeborn. Receiving a nod to proceed from the former, he began, "I would propose that we address these matters by focusing our attention to them in the most efficient manner possible. If I may, it seems Elladan, Ermehtar, and Celeborn are in the best position to coordinate our current defenses and develop a plan to strengthen them where needed. This should include additional security for the upcoming events."

"Elrohir and I are the most familiar with the issues of internal security and our refugees. Again, we will need to consider the issues of housing our returned elves and the internal security issues resulting from the Convocation and Council. I feel we would benefit from Elrond's counsel on these matters," he continued.

"And, as Glorfindel is a master at training, especially preparing new recruits and assessing their potential, he would be best suited to develop a plan to address these needs. Perhaps you could ask Haldir to work with you on this matter while he waits for the Council of Middle-earth to conclude." Pausing, he looked around the table before continuing, "Ermehtar and Glorfindel are the logical ones to analyze the impacts of all needs so that we can determine a recruitment plan. The latter cannot be completed, of course, until the first three reports have been prepared and these plans approved. It will, therefore, be the last one to be completed."

Nodding his head, Elrond agreed. "I would suggest we meet again in four days to review the first three reports. This would allow the last one to be completed quickly thereafter. Is this acceptable to everyone?" Seeing acceptance from around the table, he concluded, "Very well. We do not have much time and a lot of work is before us."

"Erestor, Elrohir, please let me know what support I can offer to you in our task. Perhaps we can meet over breakfast tomorrow to divide the work. Agreed? Wonderful."

"Erestor, do you think your daughter would have time to meet with me tomorrow so that I may finally hear the full report of her visions and dreams? I suspect there is much I will need to know in her words," Elrond asked rising from his chair as their meeting ended.

"I am sure she can find the time in any case. I will ask her to join us for breakfast if that is acceptable with you and the two of you can meet when we conclude our talks. Seere is my principle assistant and it would be helpful for her to hear our discussion as she will be working with me on this matter," Erestor offered.

"An excellent idea, mellon nin. I will ask Lindir to arrange for breakfast for the four of us in my private study rather than the balcony to allow us greater privacy."

Lomelinde was standing in the middle of the sitting room of his private chambers when he returned. Elrond entered in the company of the twins intending to have a private conversation with them before the formal welcoming banquet that evening. He was taken aback to see her standing there. Fighting back his irritation, he asked, "Is there a matter that requires my attention that you have been sent here to wait for my return?"

"Nay, my Lord Elrond. I simply thought you might want a bath prepared upon your return. I would be happy to attend you if you would like," came the reply. A coy smile played across her face as she let a long strand of her golden hair slide over her shoulder to settle over her right breast, a feature made very apparent by the sheer material of her dress.

Hearing his sons stifled laughter behind him, he felt a faint blush creep up his throat at her brazen behavior. "I am well able to attend my own bath and your services are not needed. In future, I would expect a servant in this house to wait for such a request to be made from a personal attendant or a guest rather than imposing yourself in a private chamber. Such familiar behavior is unacceptable and the sanctity of private chambers is to be respected. Are you clear in this?" Anger and embarrassment gave bite to his voice.

A bright flash of anger flared in the elleth's eyes before she could drop her head. "Aye, my lord."

"Then, you are dismissed," he said, turning away to walk to his desk.

Hearing his sons begin to laugh as the door closed behind her, he turned back to glare at the pair. "I realize there has been a scarcity of elves to staff Imladris in recent years and this has made it difficult to be selective, but ….has it become the norm for servants to offer such a… full range of services?"

Grinning broadly, Elrohir walked over to his father and laid his hand on his shoulder as an apology for adding to his embarrassment. "Indeed not, Ada. You have, it seems, become the latest ranking elf to become the focus of Lomelinde's attentions. She can be quite relentless, though you may well have cooled the ardor of her pursuit."

"And quite a select group it is, Ada. I should have seen it coming, that she would turn her affections from me once the real Lord of Imladris returned!" teased Elladan. "I am broken!" With that, he collapsed into the chair in front of Elrond's desk, his arm flung dramatically over his eyes.

Smiling at his son's antics, Elrond commented, "Then someone must tell her immediately that she is in error. I would hate for true love to be impeded by her mistaking me for the Lord of this valley. Apparently, she already has garnered the attention of the bearer of that title."

Looking up in surprise, Elladan asked, "What do you mean, Ada? You are now, as you ever have been, the Lord of Imladris. I was just the keeper of the title until your return."

"Nay, ion nin. I relinquished the title to you when I sailed. I will gladly serve as an advisor if you desire, but I did not return with the intention of reclaiming it." Sighing, he added, "Therefore, I must offer you an apology for speaking out of turn in our recent meeting. It may take me a little time to adjust. I hope I did not cause you any discomfort with my actions."

The twins traded puzzled looks before Elrohir asked, "To what do you elude, Ada? I saw nothing amiss."

"Nor did I," Elladan added.

Elrond sat behind his desk and studied his sons. "I am alluding to the way I concluded the meeting and approved the assignments like it was my decision to make. I am no longer the Lord of this realm. That is your right, Elladan. For that I apologize. As I said, it may take me a few days to adjust…"

"Ai! Ada! I am sorry it took me so long to follow your meaning," exclaimed Elladan. "Nay, I do not want you to adjust. I held the title in your absence, but happily return it to its rightful owner. I am far better suited to be a warrior than a leader of a realm. You would take a huge burden from my shoulders in doing so as you are a far better lord than I will ever be."

"Elladan, you are just saying this to be kind, but it is not necessary. I…" Elrond began.

"Nay, Ada, I am not. I will always be a Lord of Imladris and proudly so, but you will always be THE Lord of Imladris. Please believe me when I say this is of my own free will and of my own desires," Elladan urged.

Elrond looked between his sons, at a loss of what to say. Seeing this Elrohir offered, "Truly Ada, he speaks his heart. Since Seere saw you return, he has said several times what a relief it will be to have you back in these difficult times. You are taking nothing away from him as he freely gives it back."

Smirking, he added, "You can ask Erestor and Adar'ra if you want to confirm this. They know this and have been teasing my brother about his joy over not only having you home, but of returning the mantle to your shoulders. It has sat heavily on his since you placed it there."

"If you are sure, Elladan, I will agree. But I do so with your promise you are in earnest in this matter and that you will tell me when you begin to feel otherwise," Elrond conceded.

"Well, Ada, as you have indicated to us you plan to stay on Arda when this business is completed, you may be in for a very long wait for I am very much in earnest!" Elladan grinned.

Elrond surveyed the large crowd assembled in the dining hall of the Last Homely House East of the Sea. The banquet was the official celebration of the return of the elves from Aman. Elladan had made a speech thanking the Valar for sending them back --- for the pleasure of their company, the need of their contributions, and the comfort of their aid in these difficult times. He had concluded by asking all present to stand and raise a toast with him "in honor of the return of Elrond Peredhel, the Lord of Imladris."

Settling back in his chair, Elrond surveyed the room. /This warm reception is indeed gratifying. I do hope Elladan was being sincere. I will ask Celeborn and Erestor for confirmation. No matter what he says, he has great presence and is a born leader./

/Still, I must confess that I have not felt this vital in more years than I can remember. I am needed here and I have purpose. I am surrounded by all those dearest to my heart that still live in these lands. What more could I ask for/

Without conscious thought or acknowledgement, his eyes sought and found a pair of golden eyes several places to his right. /What more indeed/ he mused.

The cold blue eyes watched those sitting at the high table, the places of honor and respect. Bitterness and anger narrowed the gaze as it studied three faces. /They will pay. If is the last thing I do, I will make them suffer as I do./


	14. Chapter 14 In a Moment

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 14

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het

Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF, Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 14 --- In a Moment

"_It is wrong to think that love comes from long companionship and persevering courtship. _

_Love is the offspring of spiritual affinity __and unless that affinity is created in a moment,_

_it will not be created for years or even generations."  
Khalil Gibran_

_-----_

She awoke from a nightmare, one that echoed with the screams of women and children. Panting hard, her body struggled to take in enough air to satisfy the rapid beating of her heart. A shaking hand lifted to push the weight of her hair back from her face. Her wide, frightened eyes swept the room for hidden dangers, the shadows for unseen threats.

The attack she had seen had been brutal and the loss of life staggering. Forcing herself to replay the dream in detail, she searched her mind for some feature that would identify the human settlement and, the Valar willing, allow them to send a warning of the attack. Sad experience had shown her dreams to be more than nightmares to trouble her sleep. She foresaw death for those that failed to heed or, to her grief, did not receive their warnings.

The scene of rampaging orcs froze her blood, their wanton desire to spread pain and destruction made the village run red with blood. It was night, so few clues could be seen. The style of the clothes and the blond hair of the human populous suggested the village lay somewhere in Rohan. In the dark of night, a dark lit only by the spreading fires, the village seemed so vulnerable, so isolated and gave no clues to where in Rohan it might be. It was far too dark to see if there were mountains or grasslands or bodies of water nearby to point a direction. Rohan was a large country and she could find nothing that could narrow the search. They would have to rely on intelligence and good fortune for this tragedy to be averted.

Sighing, she got out of bed and moved to her desk to begin to record all the details she could recall. This practice had become a disturbing part of too many of her nights.

She lit several candles to illuminate the writing surface and pulled out a piece of parchment. After dipping her quill in a bottle of ink, she let her mind recreate the images she had seen in the dream. The quill began to move without conscious thought as the details of the dream translated themselves to the paper. Names shouted, cries for help unanswered, numbers of people that fell before her eyes, all this and more found their way onto the parchment.

After writing for almost an hour without stopping, her hand fell limply to the desk top. Looking down, she saw the last words she had written, "a handful of captives, all women --- blooded and dazed --- were dragged away, their cries slowly fading into the dark. The last huts standing were put to the torch as the remaining yrch disappeared into the dark. The only sounds left were the crackle of fire and faint moans from those left to die."

Reading her words, the tears she had held in check began to flow freely down her cheeks. Struggling to hold herself together while she finished the last of her self appointed tasks, she dusted the wet ink on the sheets of parchment with sand to help them dry and capped the ink bottle. Setting them both aside, Seere laid her head on the pillow of her crossed arms and let her grief, her guilt find its release.

-----

A groan was the first indication the sleeping elleth was waking. Eyes left gritty from her tears were slow to clear, the lashes matted and stiff. Reaching up to rub the muscles of her sore neck, Seere's sleep hazed senses tried to sort out where she was.

A second, louder groan signed her attempt to sit upright in the chair where she had fallen asleep after her tears had spent themselves. Waking like this, while hardly a daily occurrence, was a frequent enough event that she quickly recognized her sleeping arrangements. She also remembered her dream.

A heartfelt prayer to Eru Ilúvatar came to her lips, "Please let there be time to warn them and get them to safety. Let my words be sufficient to direct the warning so that we use your gift as you intend."

Knowing she had to get this information passed to those that could make use of it as quickly as possible, she forced herself to her feet and began her morning ablutions. Finished, she quickly dressed and rolled the scattered parchment from the night before going in search of her father. /If I hurry, I may be able to catch him in his study prior to joining Lord Elrond for breakfast./

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror by the door, she noted the slightly disheveled stare of her hair and dress. /At least, I do not have time to worry over my appearance before presenting myself in his study for our breakfast. I had a difficult enough time dressing for the banquet last night/ she mused. /And falling asleep was difficult for remembering how his eyes kept drifting to meet mine! …He seemed as unsettled by that as I was if I judge his expression correctly./

/He also seemed a little uncomfortable with Elladan's speech, but it was hardly surprising to any of us that have heard his glee these many months. Our E'dan was all too happy to be free of the administrative duties of being Lord. Not an elf meant to be cooped up in a study with books and debate is our elder twin! Ada and Celeborn will be happy to have someone willing, as well as, able to accept those responsibilities/

Opening the door that divided the family quarters from the public sections of the great house, she spoke a greeting to the elves gathered in the common sitting room. /I have no doubt the twins were behind my sparring with Glorfindel yesterday! I need to plan some payback for that ordeal. Twas only good fortune that got me out of that match in one piece and without making a fool of myself. Yes, they must pay… Glorfindel was quite charming afterwards and I can see why he is so dear a friend to Ada and the two lords. He made me feel quite at ease, as if I had known him for ages.

Entering the hallway leading to her adar's study, her thoughts turned to her upcoming meeting with Elrond. /I am nervous at being alone with Lord Elrond this morning. I know we must discuss my dreams and visions and, I confess, I do want to hear the visions he has had. I wonder if… well, no point in wondering. I will know shortly. Ah, Ada must be in his study for I see a light under the door./

Taking a deep breath to steady herself for the ordeal of reliving the dream, she knocked on her father's study door and waited for a reply.

-----

Elrond and Elrohir had almost finished their breakfast though Erestor and Seere had yet to arrive. A servant had come to tell them that they would be delayed and to request that they not wait to begin their meal. That had been almost an hour earlier and Elrond was beginning to grow impatient.

"I can not imagine what has happened to delay Erestor and his daughter this long. If it is this important, surely we should be informed," Elrond began only to catch the grin on his son's face. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Smiling in obvious enjoyment, Elrohir answered. "I have missed your tempers, Ada. Nobody can glare like you can. Elladan tries, but it is a weak imitation and Erestor's lacks the fire of yours."

Seeing the glare turned toward him intensify, Elrohir moved to return the discussion to the issues of internal security. "I have brought the reports on our three suspicious guests for you to read, Ada. As you will see, their behavior is most troubling. I think we need to consider having them detained for questioning immediately. I fear waiting for them to be caught in a compromising situation may well expose us to too much risk. As much as I would hate for the sanctuary of Imladris to lose that reputation, I would hate even more for us to delay to our peril. I think they have done more than enough to justify our suspicions."

"I will read this material as soon as Lady Seere and I conclude our talk --- assuming she and her father ever dane to join us. As to your proposal, I too have been considering the same thing since I heard of this problem yesterday. We have reason to worry and, if the reports support this, justify their detention. I… Ah, Erestor. And Lady Seere. Thank you for joining us." Elrond's voice held a touch of sarcasm as he greeted the late arrivals.

Seeing the blush on Seere's cheeks, Elrond immediately regretted his tone. /Why was I so impatient when Erestor sent word they were delayed? I know Erestor must have a valid reason for keeping us waiting. Now I have been rude and embarrassed his daughter. Ah, she looks quite lovely with a blush on her cheeks. I wonder… Stop thinking like this at once. If Erestor were to suspect I find her so attractive…/

Rising, he held a chair for the blushing elleth, hoping to put her at ease with the gesture. "Elrohir, see if Lindir is about and ask him to have fresh tea brought." /Is that lavender she is wearing? Lovely fragrance on her. …Enough/

"No need Elrohir as we saw Lindir on our way here and he indicated his intent to do just that," Erestor offered, not intimidated by Elrond's mood in the least. Reaching for a muffin, he continued, "I regret our tardiness, but we needed to discuss a dream Seere had last night. I thought it best that we begin to compile the most recent reports from Rohan so that we might determine the possible site of the attack," he concluded, pointing to the scrolls and maps he had brought with them.

"A dream? What was the dream about?" Elrond asked, leaning forward to hear a report.

"Here, take and read this. Seere wrote a detailed account of the dream upon waking." Taking a scroll from the pile, he handed it across the table. "I recently asked her to start doing this so we do not lose the nuances that are still fresh in her mind when she wakes or confuse them later with our observations. I only wish we had started to do this sooner. The detail she captures while still partially caught in the vision is intense and quite helpful."

Hearing the door open behind him, he turned to see Lindir arrive with the tea and fresh muffins. "Ah, Lindir. Thank you, mellon nin. Hot tea is most welcome this morning. Umm, the muffins smell wonderful."

Taking the pot from Elrond's attendant, Erestor poured a cup and added a large dollop of honey to the cup. Handing it to his daughter, he urged her to drink it slowly. "Here, pen vuil. You need this as I think you are still a little in shock from your dream."

Looking to his left, he saw that Elrond was closely studying his daughter. The skilled healer had taken note of the pallor of her skin once the blush had died away and the wide, slightly other-worldly stare in the elleth's eyes. Shifting his gaze to meet his friend's, the elf lord raised a brow in a silent question. At Erestor's subtle shake of this head, he lifted the scroll from where he had placed it and began to read.

/Amazing detail is right! No wonder she is still in shock having borne witness to this atrocity! I feel like I am looking into one of my own visions so complete and evocative is her narrative. I must begin to do this as well. No matter how good an elf's memory, this captures details that might seem minor after the vision has faded but were prominent while it was happening. That fact is significant./

Having finished reading the report, Elrond passed the scroll to Elrohir. /I see why they wanted to collect the reports from Rohan. That is obviously the site of this attack. I wish my knowledge of Rohan was sufficient to identify the exact part, but, alas, it is not. Legolas and Gimli spent a great deal of time in that realm. Maybe they can assist in narrowing down the location./

After Elrohir finished reading, Elrond offered his thoughts. Both Erestor and his son agreed it was likely they would. Elrohir rose and went to find the pair.

Alone with Seere and Erestor, the healer again let his eyes focus on the elf maiden. "My lady, if you would like to rest this morning, I would understand. I know how draining an intense vision can be from my own experiences. We could plan to meet later today… or tomorrow perhaps if you have not yet recovered your strength."

"Thank you, my lord. I do appreciate your understanding but… I would like to proceed as planned with our discussion if you are agreeable. I feel there is much you may be able to divine from my prior dreams and visions that has eluded us. Time is critical and I would not be able to rest knowing we need to do all we can to prepare. It would also be a comfort to talk to another that has this 'gift' as it often leaves me feeling confused and … helpless." Seere stopped and looked toward Elrond to see if he understood. She felt the tension between her shoulders relax slightly at the compassionate smile he gave her.

"Very well. I can well understand what you mean. And, you are right; time is critical." Lifting his teacup to take a sip, he made a face to find the tea had gone cold. Grimacing, he reached for the pot to warm his cup before turning to Erestor.

"Once we get Gimli and Legolas started on narrowing down possible sites, we should get to the business of our internal security. Elrohir brought me a number of reports to read, including the surveillance reports on the three. I am assuming you have reports for me to read as well?"

"Aye, I do. I also brought the files on the plans for the Convocation and the Council. I have asked Seere to compile a complete report of the intelligence information we have received over the past decade with particular attention to material from the last year. She has been working on this for several days now and should have it completed by the end of the week --- assuming we have no more wounded to treat or other emergencies to handle. We have had far too many of those of late."

With the return of Elrohir, Legolas, and Gimli, they discussed Seere's dream and the pair was set the task of trying to identify likely sites for the orc attack. The others spent the next few hours discussing the various issues associated with the upcoming events and internal security. By the time Legolas and Gimli returned with their recommendations, it was late morning.

A decision was made to send a letter to Rohan containing all the information possible. Erestor left to find Celeborn and update him on this latest information. They were tasked with drafting the necessary letter for immediate dispatch. The others left with him to return to their own work.

Elrond and Seere soon found themselves alone for the first time. The confusion over their mutual attraction was hovering around both, an unacknowledged third presence in the quiet room.

-----

The bell announcing lunch rang, but neither noticed. It came as both a tremendous shock, yet no shock at all, that their visions had so much in common. It was understood that they were seeing the same dark spirit, the dark spirit behind the increasingly savage attacks on the settlements of men and elves. Sporadic attacks had begun to plague the hobbits of the Shire and even the dwarves living outside of the Glittering Caves.

The tension in the room had diminished as a shared camaraderie sprang up between them. The gift of foresight was, more often than not, a burden on its bearer. It isolated the seer from many as they felt uncomfortable in the presence of someone that might foresee a great tragedy in their future. The gift bespoke a special favor given to a select few by Eru and jealousy was often the result. It also left the bearer with a secret guilt that if they had done more, seen more, been quicker, smarter, or more attentive, then these tragedies they had seen might have been averted. It had been cathartic for both to talk to another and share the burden and the gift.

The desk was littered with page after page of notes they had made as they recounted the details of their visions. As they talked, details became clearer and patterns emerged. Without conscious thought, the pair fell into an easy partnership. The tension of the early morning had settled into the background as they worked, not forgotten, but rather set aside till a more appropriate time.

-----

It was mid afternoon before a quiet knock interrupted their solitude. Celeborn and Erestor hesitantly entered the study, very much aware of the throbbing energy the two had released in the exploration of their visions; it permeated the study and charged the air well beyond the closed door. Seeing the pair, sitting side by side at the desk charting a timeline of common features or events in both their visions, the two elf lords were startled.

Looking up to see who had arrived, Elrond enthusiastically invited them to join them. Pushing their partly finished chart across the desk for them to study, Elrond exclaimed, "Come and see what we have. We are noting all the points our visions share and a clear history is emerging. We have been studying Seere and my journal entries for the last hundred years and found details from earlier visions that now fit and help form a bigger picture."

Pausing to look at his partner, "Of course, there are still gaps, some large, in this timeline, but this gives us much to work with that we lacked this morning. There is a pattern to these attacks that evidences a broader objective… thought what this objective is we can not yet say."

Listening to Elrond's summation, Seere asked, "Would it be helpful to review incident reports for some of these dates and see if we have records to support our conclusions?"

"Excellent idea. We may even be able to fill in some of these gaps with historical reports." Smiling at her faraway expression, he teased, "You do not have to begin this moment."

Growing focused again, he commented, "It might also be a good idea to contact our allies and see if they have records that might help as well. That might help sway additional support to an alliance, especially if a joint military action is eventually needed, if we can confirm our visions with their records. There is more involved here than scattered orc attacks and I for one want to know what."

"Yes… yes those records would help. I will begin filling in what I can from the intelligence reports and the records of our guards while I finish the report Ada assigned. I will need to find someone to help me keep two reports organized, but it is a waste of time and resources to review the same material twice in a matter of days," she observed. "Ada, do you have a suitable clerk I may borrow?"

Before Erestor could answer, Elrond answered, "Nay, do not bother. Lindir and I can help. I need to review that material anyway and the two of us are more likely to see a related entry than a clerk without background."

Seeing her about to protest, he ended the conversation with, "And no, Seere, it is not a waste of my time. Besides, I think it best we restrict knowledge of this information to our council for now. The more that know of it, the greater the likelihood of unwanted gossip. Ask Lindir to help you gather what we will need and have him take it to the main library. We will appropriate it for our sole use until further notice."

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Seere rose to do as instructed. "Aye, my Lord Elrond. I will make it so." Dropping a kiss on the top of her father's head as she passed, she left to find Lindir.

Elrond grinned at Erestor and said, "She is definitely your daughter!"

Looking back at the chart, he asked, "So what do you think of our work so far?"

-----

It was not until he settled into his bed that night that he had time to wonder at the total affinity they had found working together. In his long life, he did not recall having met someone he felt such a complete connection with before. Realizing he could add intellectual compatibility to the overwhelming physical attraction he felt for her, he lay awake long into the night pondering this unexpected development.

In the chambers next to his, the elleth of his musings was awake and asking herself many of the same questions.

-----

A/N : Thanks for sticking with me, Jedi Buttercup!Answers are coming (I promise!), but, like so many things in life, some willarrive more quickly than others!


	15. Chapter 15 The Doors of Perception

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 15

Author:  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 15 --- The Doors of Perception

_"If the doors of perception were cleansed everything would appear to man as it is, infinite."_

_William Blake_

_-----_

The following weeks fell into a pattern. Elrond, the twins, and their extended family of friends and advisors met for breakfast each morning to review the latest intelligence, hear a daily briefing from Ermehtar on security issues, and receive updates on the plans for the upcoming Convocation and Council meetings. Any dreams or visions either Seere or Elrond had were discussed. Urgent matters were debated and responses developed.

After breakfast, Elrond and Seere worked in the library or his study for much of the rest of the day. While Lindir assisted the seers with research, the two spent much of their time piecing together the heretofore disconnected threads of the history for the last several hundred years. Formal records had proved to be a rich source of information when viewed from this new perspective and, more often than not, they provided details that confirmed the accuracy of their visions. An intriguing pattern began to emerge as seemingly isolated incidents slipped into place, fitting like the pieces of a puzzle.

The history, coupled with the insight of the visions, showed that the attacks fell into three basic categories --- those designed to disrupt the security/communications of an area, those designed to distract attention from another location while another incident was taking place elsewhere, and those designed to locate and/or retrieve a specific item or individual.

Only recently did the attacks appear to be designed to destroy villages, drive families from their homes, and kill as many as possible. Gimli had made the ominous observation that this recent pattern was starting to take on the appearance of a sheep dog herding the flock into their pens to make the job of shearing and culling easier for the herders. The walled cities did indeed seem much like pens for those sheltered within their walls.

-----

They had been surprised to learn the number of people that had been captured in raids over the last three hundred years. Except for Imladris and Lorien's archives, records from the other realms for further back were proving harder to obtain, so an exact count had not been made. Thus far, they had identified thirty-eight people that had been captured never to be seen again; twenty-one were elves, three hobbits, and the others human.

Most were local historians and lore masters with extensive knowledge in either the local history of an area or of Morgoth and Sauron. The rest were those gifted with strong magical or prophetic abilities. Celeborn and Erestor remembered hearing reports of some of these people being "lost" in attacks, but had not known they had been captured; the assumption had been made that they had been killed. Two had been elves that had served as advisors to Gil-Galad and were well known to the veterans of the Last Alliance. The news of their capture had been upsetting.

An accurate accounting of items seized in various raids had proven the most difficult to obtain. In most cases, those conducting the investigation had found no record or inventory that would indicate what information or artifact had been stored at a particular location. From the ransacked appearance of these sites, it seemed records had also been taken or destroyed. In all but a small handful of cases, those that had this knowledge had either died in the attack or been taken by the raiders.

Most troubling of all was that many of these individuals had been acknowledged experts on the history of Morgoth and Sauron or were the caretaker of some purportedly innocuous object or document related to one of the dark lords. Any object or document that had been deemed a danger had been destroyed in the years just after the Ring War. The value of what was left had been dismissed and the records detailing these items had gone missing in the years after Sauron's defeat, thought exactly when was not known.

References to Morgoth and Sauron had become a reoccurring theme found in some fashion in all of the background reports of the missing. Some had been researching historical records about one or both, others had been studying their legacy of dark practices, and still others had helped defeat one or both. Mordor began to find its way out of the documents and into the discussions circulating around the 'history puzzle', as Elladan dubbed it.

Since the Ring War, Mordor had been uninhabited except for Nurn, the southern portion that had been given to the Sauron's freed slaves. The heart of Sauron's realm surrounding Orodruin and Barad-Dûr was still seen as evil by the free peoples and none wished to settle in the former stronghold of Sauron. Rohan and Gondor had assumed joint responsibility for its oversight and policing. While travel through those tainted lands was not expressly prohibited, the combined security force stopped any person or group found within it borders for questioning. Permanent settlements were not known to exist --- sanctioned or otherwise.

The records of the combined security force had noted periodic encounters with "nomadic bands of men of indeterminate origin" in or near the lands of Mordor beginning less than fifty years after the fall of Sauron. These sightings were reported in roughly the same locations decade after decade and had been occurring with growing frequency in the last three centuries. These 'temporary camps' had been investigated with varying degrees of vigor and corresponded to similar reports of 'wandering camps' or 'landless vagabonds' from other parts of Middle-earth.

These reports coincided with references to violent, but infrequent skirmishes with orcs and uruk hai on roads leading in and out of Orodruin and Barad-Dûr. They had been dismissed as nothing more than the last tattered remnants of Sauron's army that had survived the war and the earthquakes that devastated Mordor after the one ring was unmade. Left without a master, they were seen as a nuisance to be 'cleaned up' rather than a threat to the long-term peace of Middle-earth.

Despite their contention that these bands were simply a few scattered survivors, the security force was still reporting these skirmishes, with increasing frequency, over 750 years after Sauron was defeated. More recent reports indicated that these bands now had contingents of humans fighting along side the fell beasts of Middle-earth. Further investigation of these reports had been infrequent, if they occurred at all. As the time between incidents was often thirty or more years in the beginning, they did not appear to be part of a larger, organized force. When they had actually became one was unclear as the records still ignored this probability.

The maps drawn from Seere's dreams took on new significance as information about known attacks or reports of unexplained activities were noted on a map. Haldir had been the first to see the correlation between the information emerging on the history puzzle map and the locations marked on the second map Seere had seen in her vision. The second marked locations of abductions or the theft of some artifact. Until then, the significance of that map had not been clear. Only eleven sites shown on Seere's map were not also marked on the mystery puzzle map. The significance of those sites was under investigation.

Individual reports or isolated attacks scattered over a span of hundreds of years appear singular when viewed from the perspective of the mortal; for immortals, a hundred years is but a moment in time and the repeating themes took on new significance, evidenced an organized pattern. Pouring over the maps and documents of the 'history puzzle', two facts were becoming clear --- sanctioned or not, Mordor appeared to be inhabited once again and the legacy of the Morgoth and Sauron appeared to be the unifying element.

-----

Erestor stood on the balcony outside the main library lost in his private thoughts. For almost 750 years, he had searched for clues of what might have happened to Laurea, his beloved wife. She had taken Seere for a visit to Gondor to introduce their young daughter to her old friend Arwen. Erestor had planned to accompany her on the journey, but a last minute breakdown in the negotiations for a trade alliance with Rohan had demanded his attention. This decision had lead to one of the few arguments of their married life and Laurea had left for Gondor without him.

Erestor had quickly resolved the dispute with the party from Rohan and had left for Gondor less than a week after her departure. He had ridden his small guard hard wanting to catch up to his wife's party as soon as possible. To his dismay, he found his baby, his beloved Seere, in the protection of two-thirds of his wife's travel guard with no sign of where his wife had gone.

Her cousin,Russe, had let the small security detail that had accompanied Laurea on what she had called 'an urgent mission' following the receipt of a message of unknown content from an unspecified sender. Her party had never been seen again. Their trail had quickly gone cold leaving few clues of their fate.

Torn between fear for the safety of his small child and the need to follow Laurea as soon as possible, Erestor had chosen to take Seere to Arwen before turning his focus to following his wife's trail. He had always wondered if he made the right choice, if following her immediately would have produced a different result… if the few days it took to take Seere to safety allowed the trail to be lost to the elements.

He knew in his heart and in his mind that he had made the right choice. His baby daughter was helpless and they were exposed in the wilds of Gondor with only seven guards to defend her. Not knowing what had happened to Laurea and her guard had only heightened that worry.

No, he did not regret protecting his pen vuil; that was a father's sacred duty and one he honored with great joy. No, that was not it. Guilt, however, did not require logic or reason to tear at a lover's fëa when the one he loved was lost. The endless pain of his internal monologue had one refrain, "What if…?".

He sat and listened as the others discussed those that had been taken. The stories of several of those lost sounded all too familiar. A sudden message not shared with anyone, a hurried departure with few if any guards, and then silence, a cold trail with no resolution to the question "Where did they go?"

/Has anyone else recognized the similarity to what happened with Laurea and her guard? We believe her twin brother to be the red-headed half-elf controlling these events, the pretender to the crown of dark lord. If Lhach is the one controlling the Hordes, it is not without a reasonable basis to suspect he might be behind Laurea's disappearance as well. Is she the thirty-ninth captive identified thus far by the history puzzle/

Sighing, Erestor's grip on the railing tightened. /Lhach has always been jealous of Laurea's gifts and she would fit the pattern of one with special magical and prophetic abilities; she and her twin are half Maia after all. He is one of the few that could have lured her away, convinced her to leave our child to the care of guards in the wilds of Gondor./

Looking out over the gardens of Imladris without seeing any of it, he tried to avoid asking himself the one question that plagued his fëa --- could her brother have killed her, his twin? The pain of his guilt, of his grief rose to grip his heart and he wondered yet again how he could continue.

A gentle hand came to rest on his right shoulder. Startled, he looked up to see the kind regard of his friend, the one that had been his greatest support in those grim days and beyond --- Celeborn. To his left, he felt a hand settle on his own where he gripped the railing. Warm silver gray eyes offered silent support. Two slender arms slipped around his waist and the familiar comfort of his daughter came to rest against his back. Without looking, he knew that the twins and Glorfindel hovered nearby.

Taking a deep, shaky breath he found the answer to one of his questions. /I will continue because I am not alone./

-----

A/N: Russe --- Sword-blade

A/N: --- Cool piece of trivia – Aldous Huxley used this Blake quote in naming his book, "The Doors of Perception" (about his experiences during a peyote trip of all things). Jim Morrison so liked the book, he and his band-mates named their band the 'Doors'. In their honor, I hummed a little 'Riders on the Storm' and 'LA Woman' while I wrote this chapter.

A/N --- Jedi Buttercup - Wow! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16 One Fainting Robin

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 16

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Het and Slash  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views". This story was written for fun, not profit.  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 16 --- One Fainting Robin

"_If I can stop one heart from breaking  
I shall not live in vain;  
If I can ease one life aching,  
Or cool one pain,  
Or help one fainting robin  
Unto his nest again,  
I shall not live in vain"._

_Emily Dickinson_

-----

The attack came in a remote village in Rohan. They had been warned to move to the safety of Edoras, but most had refused to be driven from their homes, even knowing the threat from the Hordes was growing daily. Their only concession to the warnings was to dig caves into the side of the mountain that had sheltered and protected the village for hundreds of years. They planned to use them as hiding places for their women and children should the need arise.

The Riders of Rohan saw the flames of the burning huts from a great distance. It took several hours for them to reach the site that had once been home to several hundred people. In the caves, they found seventeen children and three women. The attack had been too sudden for more of them to hide. No other survivors were found.

-----

Seere and her father were reading the morning reports in preparation for further work on the history puzzle. Elrond and Elladan had spread several maps across his desk and were discussing options for expanding the patrols of the Imladrian guard. Her sudden gasp and choked cry alerted the elves to her distress.

Elrond and his son moved quickly to join Erestor at his daughter's side. "What is it, pen vuil?"

Wordlessly, she held out the scroll she had been reading to her father. Concerned by the horror contorting her pale features, he took the document and quickly began to read. Half way through, he found the cause of her distress.

The description of the attack echoed the description of the events foretold in one of Seere's dreams to an astonishing degree. What the handful of survivors had been unable to see from their hiding place, Seere's narrative had told the rest. The report confirmed that several women had been taken captive, but an exhaustive search of the area found no other survivors nor had they found any remains. While the report offered no conclusion, their fate was clearly understood.

Handing the scroll to Elrond, Erestor pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. He knew there was nothing he could say to take away the pain she was feeling. She knew what she had seen had come to pass, that they had received the warning in time to evacuate, but had failed to heed the warning. The dream had become reality and the scenes of violent death she had seen had played out in an isolated valley in Rohan.

-----

Elrond understood the pain she was feeling. He was also familiar with the uncomfortable looks that had followed her when she rose from her seat and left the dining hall. Nodding his head to Erestor, he stood and followed her into the garden.

"Seere?" Seeing her back stiffen in response to his query, he halted several feet from where she was standing. "Would it help to talk to another who knows too well the pain and fear that is consuming you?" he asked, his voice pitched low to reach only her ears.

A hesitant nod of her head encouraged him to move closer to where she stood next to the trunk of a large oak tree. Stopping at her side, he remained silent, letting her find the words to ask her question.

The light of Ithil cast a soft light on her face adding an ethereal quality to her delicate beauty. The sadness in her eyes caught at his heart and he was unprepared for the desire to take her in his arms that raced through him. It was a relief when she began to speak as it forced him to attend her words and ignore his impulse.

"I can hear their screams as clearly as if I was standing in the midst of the village. I feel like I was there; that I stood watching and let them die. I can almost feel their blood on my hands and feel the heat of the fires scorching my face." Looking up into his face, she asked, "How do I live with that?"

"In truth, I am not sure I know." Sighing, he silently asked himself the same question and sought to find the words to put the only answer he had found in over 7000 years of sad experience into a meaningful response.

"You know I have been in battles and seen people die before my eyes. I have taken the lives of enemy warriors, watched them die by my hand." He paused and looked out over the expanse of lawn before them. "In most respects, visions are harder to resolve in my head, in my heart, than memories such as those… of actual events that I lived through, my guilt over the acts I committed."

"I think that statement would surprise most people because they have not experienced the burden and pain the gift of foresight places on its bearer." He could feel her eyes lift, boring into him as he continued. "As for how I deal with it, I try to remind myself that the gift of foresight grants me no power to necessarily change the outcome of the events I witness… in many cases, it does not."

"I comfort myself with the notion that there must be a reason I am shown what I am, one that serves a greater purpose and trust that this is a part of Eru's plan that I have been chosen to perform." A gentle smile touched his lips as he met her gaze. "I will admit to you and you alone that there are some days I do a better job of remembering that than others."

"Take comfort, pen vuil, that there are seventeen children and three women alive this day because of your vision. The caves that sheltered them were only built after the warning of the attack was delivered. But," he cautioned, "you must never forget that all children of Eru Ilúvatar have free will to choose their own course in life. No matter what we tell them, they must decide whether to accept it and act accordingly or reject it and accept the consequences of that choice. You can not make the choice for them or force them to listen… as much as you may want to do so."

Turning to her, he settled his hands on her shoulders, urging her around to face him. "Seere, your choice is not whether or not you will accept the gift of foresight. We do not get to choose the gifts… or the burdens life gives us. No, your choice is to decide whether or not you try to do the best you can with the gifts that are entrusted to you. You must decide, daughter of Eru, if the pain of sharing your visions is worth the risk of it being ignored or ridiculed or even feared. You must decide if you truly serve the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar… even when you can not see the purpose or find any possible good in what has happened."

For a long moment, she stood as if frozen, staring into his eyes considering what he had said. Feeling the tension ease from her shoulders even as the tears began to stream down her face, he knew she had truly heard what he had said. "Remember that you are never alone in this, Seere."

Knowing there was nothing else he could say, he reached up to wipe the tears from her face before offering her his arm. Smiled down into her eyes, Elrond observed "Tis a lovely night, my lady. Would you do me the honor of joining me for a walk in the gardens?"

Holding his gaze for moment longer, she felt a faint smile come to her lips. Placing her hand in the crook of his arm, she replied "It would be my pleasure, my lord."

-----

/Becoming quite besotted with our lovely 'pen vuil' are we, my lord Elrond? And the poor little pampered elleth needs comfort because she feels guilty? She already has her father wrapped around her finger, as well as, the twins and Celeborn. Now the half-breed Lord of the Valley himself falls all over her with words of praise and comfort! And after she…/

/I need to consider my plans for the time to right this insult is coming soon! I will not accept this/ The shadow melted back into the dark leaving the strolling pair to the peace of the quite night and the comfort of the silvery light of Ithil.

-----


	17. Chapter 17 An Elven Family Reunion

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 17

Author:  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 17 --- An Elven Family Reunion

"_Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family… in another city"._

_George Burns_

-----

Imladris's welcoming delegation stood on the front steps of the Last Homely House trying not to fidget in the heat of the afternoon sun. Protocol demanded that formal robes be worn, but protocol had not taken into account the heat wave scorching the lands of Middle-earth. While the Valley had not faired as badly as other realms thanks to the natural advantages of its mountain location and to the lingering benefits of Vilya, the summer had been particularly hot and dry. The weight of formal robes huge heavily around those assembled smothering the faint breeze, trapping the heat. A few grumbles of irritation were audible… barely.

Seere stood to the side in a small strip of shade cast by the great house awaiting her great-grandsire Cirdan's arrival. Glancing to her left, she was amused to note that her father seemed unfazed by the dusty, still air blanketing the courtyard. /Of course, looking uncomfortable would be undignified, so Ada would never allow himself to acknowledge the heat/ she smirked. A quick review of the others showed that both Elrond and Celeborn looked equally unaffected by the wilting heat of Anor. /It must be a skill known only to revered elf lords/

Feeling his daughter's gaze, Erestor turned his head to study the amused elleth beside him. "And what, may I ask, do you find so funny, pen vuil? I did not realize there was anything comical about waiting in the hot sun to greet guests, but as you have obviously found something that I missed, please feel free to share it with us all."

Adopting a look of mock contrition, she responded, "Forgive me, Ada. I forget myself. Please be assured I will do my best not to smile when our guests arrive. I would hate to give offense by any sign of apparent good spirits on my part."

Erestor halted before responding, looking up to seek the source of a muffled snort of laughter. The twinkling eyes of the Lord of Imladris betrayed that he had been listening to the exchange. Following the path of Elrond's eyes, he saw that they had locked with those of his daughter. Matching smirks appeared on their faces.

Dignity ruffled, Erestor gave a small huff and began to adjust his robes. Satisfied they draped properly, he returned his gaze to the study of the party of elves approaching along the high mountain path. Thus occupied, he failed to see the conspiratorial wink the elf lord directed at the grinning elleth. Two other sets of eyes, however, did not miss the exchange and made mental note of the easy, even flirtatious air evolving between the two.

-----

Cirdan's party from the Havens was the first to arrive in advance of the Convocation. He brought with him the elves of three more ships that had arrived from Aman to join their brethren. They carried word of five more ships that were expected to arrive by the end of Yavannie. (September)

Over the next week, a delegation from Mirkwood joined Legolas and a two score of Celeborn's Lorien elves were welcomed to the valley by their lord. The returned elves hailing from those realms were warmly embraced and long separated families and friends celebrated the reunion.

Interspersed with the arrivals of the representatives of the elven kingdoms, groups of elven wanderers began to turn up; some groups numbered but three or four while others were much larger, comprised of more than fifty. Many had been moving across the landscape of Middle-earth for centuries, if not millennia, their homes or families or both lost in the battles against the evils that had assaulted Arda. Weary, they came to the sanctuary seeking news of loved ones and the comfort of again being amongst their own. The lost ones had, at long last, found their way home.

All were welcomed with great joy as hasty preparations were made to ready rooms for the unexpected, but welcomed additions. The Last Homely House was alive with the sounds of hurrying feet, of laughter, of tears, and even a few spirited arguments. Sections of the sprawling complex that had been empty for hundreds upon hundreds of years hummed with conversation and activity. The house took on a glow, the gardens shimmered in the late summer heat, and the air was charged with new energy for Imladris herself felt the renewed presence of the Firstborn and rejoiced.

------

Elrohir dropped down wearily into his chair at the conference table in his father's study. Surveying the faces gathered there, he saw that the added demands and challenges of the last two weeks were beginning to take their toll. Several had developed a heretofore unknown appreciation of coffee, a staple in most human communities over the soothing herbal tea long preferred by elves. Even unflappable Erestor and sedate Celeborn were showing the strain.

One hundred and twelve delegates had been expected to attend the Convocation in addition to the resident elves of the valley and the over 1700 returned Aman elves of Elrond's party living in Imladris. The unexpected arrival of 450 new elves from Aman, a few last minute additions to the visiting delegations, and the almost 300 wanderers had shattered their carefully planned arrangements for hosting the event.

Suitable accommodations had to be readied immediately with little advance notice. Supplies necessary to feed, support, and even pamper the anticipated one hundred and twelve guests was vastly inadequate to meet the needs of 881 elves … a number that seemed to grow daily, that had actually arrived.

This problem had only been exacerbated by the continued influx of the displaced inhabitants of small villages and hamlets fleeing attacks from the Hordes. In the past month alone, over 400 refugees had arrived seeking the safety of the valley and the protection of the Imladrian guard. More than twenty-five hundred humans, 650 hobbits, and 200 dwarves now called Rivendell their temporary home, in addition to the almost three thousand elves. And these numbers grew almost daily.

-----

With the arrival their official guests, the daily council meeting had to be rescheduled to allow the Lords of Imladris and Lorien to fulfill their duties as hosts. The casual meals of the spring and early summer had been replaced by long, tedious formal dinners with appropriate attire expected. Polite, often superficial conversation replaced the spirited debates and playful banter of the family table.

Old grievances and alliances were never far from the surface. Elrond, Celeborn, and Erestor walked a diplomatic tightrope smoothing over tense moments, redirecting volatile conversations, and choreographing the delicate business of keeping hostile camps at bay until the Convocation could begin.

As the daughter of Erestor and the only elleth of noble birth currently living in Imladris, Seere had been assigned the duties of hostess. Many of their guests were more at ease in seeking her assistance, as they had no prior history to overcome in their dealings with her. Her unique linage gave her kinship to all of the elven peoples and the Maia blood of her grandfather lent her a certain mystic. Rumors of her abilities as a seer and herbalist gave her stature, but many came to study the startling beauty of her unusual golden eyes and rich auburn hair. Any elf foolish enough to be seen lingering in her company too long or too often quickly drew the notice of her protective family, including a scowling Lord Elrond.

Despite her protectors, word of her patient counsel quickly spread. Soon it had grown to include not only their elven guests, but also the refugees staying within the valley defenses. The small study located beside her father's was given over to her use and she was often found there struggling to complete her other duties between visits from those seeking the assistance of their hostess.

-----

The Imladrian guard had doubled in size over the course of the summer and would soon double again as new recruits were trained. Ermehtar had been successful in recruiting guardians from the ranks of the returned elves, as well as, from among their human guests. The demands of policing within the realm, coupled with the security issues associated with the Convocation and later Council, had grown dramatically in recent weeks. Tempers were frayed in many quarters as space became tight and the weary Imladrian Council struggled to keep the peace.

While some of these recruits had prior military training, most had little or none. Glorfindel and Haldir had established an aggressive training schedule and spend most of their time on the training grounds. The frequent sidelong glances and smiles passing between the two warriors had not gone unnoticed; unnoticed that is except by the two themselves. Watching the developing attraction had become a daily distraction for the Imladrian population. Bets were being made across the realm as to which of the two would eventually make the first move and when.

Elladan and Ermehtar had retooled the daily patrols and frequently broadened their range in an attempt to disrupt the attacks from the Hordes on parties traveling to the valley. Their efforts had had some success, but the sudden arrival of wounded from one skirmish or another had become a weekly, if not daily, event.

Elrond, Elrohir, Celeborn, and Seere had spent many long hours working in the Healing House. Elrond had been quick to note Elladan's uncharacteristic interest in healing and had soon determined what… or who was motivating his new involvement. The time spent working with the healers had given the elf lord the opportunity to get to know the lovely young healer and he was pleased with his son's interest in Azeriel. He knew her parents, both healers from the Havens that had trained in Imladris long ago, and hoped a match between the two was in the offing. Seeing his son's obvious happiness had been one of the bright spots in this trying period.

The issues of internal security had not been resolved to their satisfaction. The unexpected arrival of the 300 wanderer elves had been one more group to be watched for possible spies. Elrohir had been urging the detention of the three suspicious men for many weeks, but Ermehtar had argued it was too soon to tip their hand and lose the potential of perhaps learning if more spies were present among latter arrivals. So far they had agreed to wait, but Elrohir's concern was beginning to sway the rest.

-----

Elrohir saw all of this as he waited for their daily meeting to begin… and felt guilty that he was about to add to their burden with the information he would impart. But, his initiate had paid off and the news he had to share would make a serious situation critical.

-----


	18. Chapter 18 Yes, Piglet?

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 18  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 18 --- Yes, Piglet?

_Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh!" he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" _

_"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you." _

_A.A. Milne_

_-----_

"You do not paint a very happy picture for us this morning, ion nin. I commend you for your initiate in secreting yourself and your men in places close enough to overhear their conversation. It was a risky undertaking, but such opportunities must be taken when they present themselves. Your success speaks for itself," Elrond observed.

"With this new information, it would seem we can wait no longer before moving against our three …now five it seems, spies. If they have found ways to undermine our defenses, we must interrogate them immediately for this information. I agree with your comment that we need to take them individually to avoid having a struggle get out of hand, but how do you propose to do this and not alert the others before they can be taken?" he asked.

Looking around the assembled, Elrohir offered, "I propose we slip a draught, perhaps a sleeping potion, into their ale or their food so that it would appear they have taken ill. We have several refugees go to the healers each day, so five seemingly unrelated men becoming sick would not seem suspicions to the others. It would also prevent the possibility of an arrest turning violent in the close quarters of the refugee housing or of one of them escaping in the resulting confusion."

"Yes, I like the idea, but we must be sure that it is carefully administered to the right ones. If one or two were to not be dosed, that would result in the same possibility of their escaping." Celeborn said. "How can we be sure we get our targets and no others? We must be sure that we are in complete control of the situation and that they are taken without a struggle. We must draw as little attention to our actions as possible. We also need to be sure they are taken alive, for the information we might obtain from them could prove invaluable."

"We must also be sure that we have all involved as we do not want to run the risk of our enemies moving their plans forward more rapidly if they learn their spies have been taken. Are we sure it is only the five?" Glorfindel cautioned.

Elrohir expression grew pensive. "We have been watching the first three since their arrival four months ago. The other two have been here for several weeks. The five have been seen meeting as a group on two occasions and in smaller pairings regularly. We have not seen any other person that appears to meet any of the five on any regular basis other than those they encounter in a casual manner each day and those we have watched as well, but we can find nothing to suggest these casual encounters are anything but innocent. None are married or have any family with them."

"This does not rule out the possibility that there are others present that are waiting for orders or with whom they are communicating in a less obvious manner." He paused to consider carefully his next words. "You raise a just concern, Glorfindel, for I cannot offer absolute assurance we have not missed others doing a better job hiding from us. I do know these five give every appearance of being a threat and, even with the lack of certainty that there are no others, I still recommend we proceed. Perhaps we also need a second plan to monitor for subsequent suspicious activity if someone notices the five are missing."

Elladan looked over at Ermehtar and suggested, "We need to watch our borders for several days looking for anyone trying to leave Imladris. Our attention is focused on someone trying to enter our valley without authorization, but we do not pay equal attention to those leaving. Ada, we may need to consider closing the border to anyone leaving without your approval to prevent news of our new security measures and the Convocation from being passed along to unfriendly ears."

"A valid proposal, ion nin. We will need a set of protocols devised immediately. I know you have much on you at present, but we will need to implement this change immediately if it is to benefit us in this matter. Can you outline a process by mid afternoon? I would like to change the border protocols by the time the guards change the watch at nightfall. It can be announced at their daily briefing. I will be available when needed to approve the final plan. Each member of the council and the captains of the watch must also be informed so we have no miscommunication," instructed the elf lord.

"Of course, Ada. This should not be too difficult a task to complete by afternoon," the elder twin responded.

Turning to his Captain of the Guard, he ordered, "We will also need to make sure our internal security is on heightened alert to watch for suspicious behavior from any we may have missed. Ermehtar, will you see to this? We do not want to tip our hand nor do we want to alarm the rest of our population."

"I will see to it, my lord. I assume you wish my report when you receive Elladan's?" Receiving a nod of agreement form Elrond, Ermehtar jotted notes to himself on his assignment.

"As for the other matter, we will need to identify a means to administer the draught to our five. Glorfindel, you have been training the recruits from among the humans. Are there one or two that might be good candidates for helping with this task?" Elrond asked. Looking at his chief counsellor, he continued, "I know you have regular meetings with their leaders, Erestor. I ask the same question of you."

"Not to interrupt, Ada, but you are you suggesting we recruit someone to give the draught to our five from among the humans?" Elrohir inquired, wanting this point clarified. Seeing his father's confirming nod, he offered, "Might not a maiden have more luck than a male in enticing them to join them for a drink… without raising their suspicion? It seems to me that most human males tend to underestimate their females and would trust a woman far more readily than another male."

"A valid observation, Elrohir," mused Seere. "If, my lord, you would seek a female for this task, I can think of several that might be able to help. They are clever and have lost family to the Hordes. Further, they still have family here in Imladris to protect, so would be willing to help eliminate a possible threat to their safety."

Meeting Elrohir's gaze, she asked with a smirk, "Not to be crude, but are you thinking a comely lass to beguile them with false smiles or a motherly figure to disarm them with a maternal air?"

Grinning, Elrohir observed, "Based on our reports, at least two of our five would more likely find Elladan or me more comely than a maiden!"

Laughing, Elladan eyed his brother with a mischievous expression on his face. "If that be the case, I suggest we leave the matter in my twin's capable hands for they would surely find him as comely as me! After all, this is a matter of internal security and that is Elrohir's area."

"I could not hope to compete with you in the art of seduction, gwanur-nîn. Your reputation precedes you!" retorted Elrohir. "Besides, you were the one that enjoyed frequenting human taverns in our earlier days riding with the Dúnedain. I am sure you learned a great deal about being both enticing and beguiling in such situations that would aid you greatly in this endeavor." (my brother)

Used to the twins' teasing, Elrond broke in before they could gain momentum. "Let us stick to the issue at hand, if you please. I am sure you can find time later to compare notes on your 'skills', but please do so out of my hearing. There are some things a father does not want to know!"

Shaking his head at the smirks on his sons' faces, he turned to Seere. "I agree a female would raise fewer suspicions and may, for three at least, prove a distraction. Would your candidates be able to do this … give our targets the tainted food without giving themselves away? Not all can do this sort of task without nerves getting the better of them."

"Aye, I think the two I have in mind should be quite capable of this. One ran a tavern with her husband and is used to serving drinks to all sorts with a smile on her face. She lost her mate along with her eldest son in the raid on their village, but has three surviving children to protect." Sending a grin toward the twins, she offered, "The other is young and very pretty. She is the niece of the first and worked for her aunt and uncle in the tavern. She lost all of her family, as well as, her intended."

Her smile turned sad as she concluded, "They have both told me they wish they had the skills of a warrior so they could join the army and fight those that killed their loved ones. I think they would relish having a chance to do this."

Sharing the sad look, Elrond asked, "That being the case, can we trust them to do no more than feed the treated food or drink to our five?"

"I fear that would be a concern with any we select from among the refugees. The anger and fear in the Quarters is potent," she replied, with a troubled sigh. "If word of possible Horde spies becomes known, we could have a mob on our hands seeking retribution. Tis a possibility we must be prepared to handle."

Seere lifted her eyes to meet the intense gaze of the elf lord. "These are people that have lost all --- family, friends, homes, most if not all of their possessions; they feel violated and powerless. Most are grieving a loss. It was a blow to the pride of many to have to seek sanctuary here in Imladris, but they forced themselves to do it to protect their families. Many of the men feel like they are hiding behind the elves. Lacking an active vocation to occupy their mind and give them a source of pride, they are becoming restless and irritable. It would not take much to ignite their anger and frustrations."

Nodding his head in agreement, Elrond acknowledged her concerns. "Another issue we need to be prepared to handle. This is a problem we must address sooner rather than later in any case. This may well help answer some of our problems with labor and supplies if they would like to work at their trades for a fair wage. But the issue of our five must be resolved first."

Leaning back in his chair, Elrond studied his council. "How do we approach these two without our quarry noticing or it giving rise to unwanted speculation in the quarters?"

"That should not be a problem as I will be in the quarters for several hours this morning settling the new arrivals. I had planned to combine this with my weekly meeting with their leaders. Seere can attend me while I see to this and point them out to me. We should be able to arrange to talk with them during that time, thought I would prefer it if it was not a rushed conversation and that you have an opportunity to talk with them as well," Erestor commented.

Celeborn, who had been deep in thought for the last few minute,s offered, "Perhaps we need to make much of your meeting with the leaders and draw as much attention to it as possible. Perhaps expand the agenda to discuss … no, better yet, ask for input on housing, security, interim work for their people… you get the point."

Looking at Ermehtar, Celeborn proposed, "Two elleths from the guard should also attend Erestor in plain dress. Once our two have been pulled aside, the elleths could trade places with them and then stay out of sight until the women return. Again, we will need to make a show of your meeting, enticing the rest of the refugees to focus on it, even try to 'overhear' or contribute to the discussions. I would think this would engage the attention of our five. If we bait the hook properly, no one will be paying any attention to the comings and goings of two 'attendants'. As it is raining, no one will find it odd if cloak hoods are drawn up to cover their heads and faces."

"That would give you time to interview the pair and, if suitable, brief them on their task before anyone notices their absence. We could have supplies such as additional blankets at hand for them to carry back to Erestor to cover their return." Settling back into his chair, Celeborn smiled at the assembled. "It might also relieve some of the frustrations of our guests for us to ask for their input and give them a voice in addressing some of these issues. As you said Elrond, this is an issue we must address sooner rather than later."

Erestor and Elrond traded smiles before the latter mused, "It has been a while since I have seen that devious mind of yours plotting a mission, Hodoer. You recall to my mind the meetings we had in this very room planning strategy for the Last Alliance when you often did likewise." (wise one)

Smiling, Elrond returned to the matter at hand. "Ermehtar, see that two female warriors are detailed to assist Erestor for the day. Talk with Seere and try to find two of comparable height, build, and hair color to the two she will bring to meet me. Tell them nothing beyond where to report and leave it to Erestor to tell them what they need to know. Have them carry weapons, but make sure they are hidden from casual sight."

"Erestor, is it possible for you to prepare an agenda for such a meeting on such short notice? Perhaps take one of your assistants with you and assign the task of preparing a report of the meeting for you. Celeborn is right; we may well accomplish two objectives with one action." Elrond paused for a moment, then added, "Make sure there are other guardians nearby to keep order. As Seere has rightly observed, we have an angry, unsettled situation in the Quarters and I will not take a chance on it getting out of hand and someone getting hurt… especially you and yours, mellon nin."

Receiving a nod of agreement from his counselor, Elrond returned to the original question. "There are still a few pieces of this puzzle we still need to address. How do our ladies slip them the drugged … is it to be food or drink? We will also need to devise a potion, but the type will depend on the how we plan to administer it. I would prefer to cause as little commotion as possible, so a sleeping draught may not work."

"I would suggest drink, Elrond," Erestor offered. "Seere says both ladies have worked in a tavern, so should be comfortable circulating the dining hall with pitchers to refill empty glasses. They could each carry two, one tainted and the other not. This has the advantage of not singling out our five for special treatment. Maybe we could offer our helpers jobs working in the kitchens if they do well. We could use the help," he mused.

"I am assuming the drink would have to be something heavy like ale rather than water to mask the taste of the potion. That would lessen the likelihood of someone getting the dose that was not supposed to, as none of the children and few of the women drink stout ale. All of the five drink ale do they not, Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

"Aye. A straight-forward plan with little risk to the two ladies and one likely to arouse little unwanted attention. What type of draught do you think would work best for this, Ada? Depending on their reaction to the brew, we will need to be ready to collect them once drugged. That too must be done with care so as not to alert anyone of our actions," Elrohir offered.

Elrond paused to consider the question for a moment before answering. Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms across his chest and began to mentally sift through potions and their properties. "A sleeping potion would, as I said earlier, not be my first choice because five men suddenly falling into an unnatural sleep in front of a dining hall full of people are not likely to go unnoticed."

"While there are several draughts that would immediately make them quite sick, I would rather not use them as five men being taken suddenly sick during a meal might cause a panic. I can think of several potions that would intensify the effects of the ale and make them very drunk, very quickly. That could make them difficult to handle and cause a scene we would prefer to avoid," the healer mused.

Turning to look at Seere, Elrond asked, "What suggestions do you have? You are the most familiar with what is available in the apothecary. We do not have time to brew something time consuming or which requires unusual ingredients."

"Would any of the potions that you were considering that would make them quickly drunk be adversely affected if we added a mild sleeping draught to the mix?" the maiden asked. "Their being groggy and drowsy would make them easier to handle and would not look noticeably different from someone who has had too much drink. It is not unusual for a few to over imbibe at the evening meal."

"Tis a good idea. I will need to review the manuscripts on those potions to be sure we do not create an unintended effect." Sharing a grin with his fellow herbalist, Elrond observed, "I have never had cause to use any of them to get someone drunk much less drunk and sleepy! I will see what I can find in the library, but we may have to make an educated guess with what we know of the various ingredients. I will do the research this morning while you are assisting your ada. After I have met the two women, we can go to the apothecary to review supplies and consider our best options."

Looking around the room, Elrond ran through the elements of their plan in his mind and then restated them for everyone to hear. "Have we forgotten anything? This matter is far too important to let fail."

Hearing no further comments he made eye contact with each person present before continuing. "This matter is not to be discussed outside of this room. I think it best I tell our two ladies the five are wanted in Gondor for serious crimes committed there and are considered dangerous thus our desire to arrest them in a manner to prevent bystanders being hurt. Agreed? I suggest telling the two elleths from the guard nothing beyond their task. Once I have spoken to the two women, we are committed to carrying this forward for we cannot risk any hint of our plans alerting our prey. If any of your encounter a problem that impacts our plan, you will alert me immediately."

Receiving a nod of understanding from all, the Lord of Imladris formally set the plan in motion. "I want this matter concluded today and the five taken tonight. We can risk their presence no longer and, if the Valar will it, we will discover much from them to aid our cause. We will meet here two hours before the evening meal to review final plans and make sure all is in order."

Seeing nods from all agreeing to his instructions, Elrond turned to Erestor and asked, "Now, how goes our efforts to secure additional supplies…." and the meeting continued.

-----

_Imladris, Second Age 3432_

A soothing breeze drifted across the patio drawing a sigh of contentment from the elf slumped in the comfort of a large pile of cushions. Reaching up, he pulled the circlet of state from his brow and tossed it with little care on a nearby table. Ereinion lifted his glass of lemon water and took a deep, quenching drink before setting it aside. Snuggling deeper into his nest of pillows, he closed his eyes and pushed the worries of the day to the back of his mind.

/I could stay in this valley forever and never desire to leave. I find a peace here that I have not known in many years… though much of that may be from having Elrond close again. I have missed him these last years since he founded his own realm. If I could have done so, I would have ordered him to return to Lindon and attend me there, but it was not what was best for him./

A sad smile touched his features. /He hates Lindon. The rumors and intrigues of my court are not to his liking… as I can well understand. In truth, they are not to my liking either… especially since he left./

/Elrond inspires too much jealousy with his brilliant mind and quick wits. That he is beautiful in the bargain only makes him more a threat to those less… blessed. The addition of his gift of foresight unnerves so many. That so many whisper he achieved his commission as my herald by bending over my bed…/

Frowning, he forced his mind away from that painful topic. /No, he is far better off here in his valley with those that are so fiercely loyal to him. I love him too well to deny him a place of his own. Oh, that I could share it/

The pleasant warmth of the sun, the caress of the cool breeze, and the hypnotic roar of the waterfalls began to lull him into sleep. On the edge of reverie, a though brought a pleased grin to his lips. /I did so enjoy the shock and outrage on their faces when I announced my intentions of formally naming Elrond my heir! He now carries Vilya at my request. Its power will only add to his strength. Those that mocked him will soon have to pay him court in this very realm that they took such pleasure in deriding. I only wish I could live to see their final comeuppance. I only wish I could live to share it with him… to serve him with the care and love he has given me. Oh, my love… if only./

-----

A silent figure watched his king's face as it relaxed into sleep. Pleased that he seemed more at ease since his arrival, Elrond took a moment to enjoy the way the worries and strain that had marked his features seemed to drop away in sleep. The pleased smile on the king's face drew a matching one to Elrond's.

He had been shocked by how much Ereinion had aged in the years since last they had met. His worry over this change had been the principle reason he had accepted Vilya with so little argument. In his heart, he knew his absence from Lindon had been part of the reason. He had begun to suspect that Ereinion's feelings for him had changed over the years and his decision to remain in Imladris after the War of Elves and Men had been, in part, a reaction to his own confusion over those feelings.

/Is he in love with me? I feel that he is. But, in truth, I do not know how I feel about that likelihood. He is dear to me… the most important person in my life. I find him beautiful and I have missed his lively mind. We share similar interests and he understands my sense of humor. But, do I desire him? I have never been interested in another ellon… and I am not sure I feel that way about him./

/Perhaps I do… but… my feelings for him are too tangled to know for sure. He has been the one enduring constant in my life since I was an elfling… longer even than Erestor and Glorfindel. He… along with Cirdan and Celeborn was my standard for what an elf should be… what a leader should be. His is my friend, my mentor, my king… but can he… is he more? He is not, quite obviously, the auburn haired elleth I have long seen as my soul mate./

/For that matter, neither is Celebrian. Celeborn knows this and opposes our match. He is right in counseling we wait until after the matter of Sauron is decided. In any case, I would hate to add to Ereinion's grief by making such a match at this time. If I am right about his feelings for me, he would be devastated by such news./

Sinking down into a nearby chair, he blatantly studied the face and form of the sleeping elf. /Perhaps I should encourage his feelings for me… take this time for us to explore this possibility. I have foreseen his fate... we will likely lose him before we make an end to Sauron… unless I can think of a way to save him. I would gladly trade my life for his… if that is an option, I will./

An almost silent whisper slipped from his lips. "Oh, my king…do the Valar will that we should be more? Should I open my heart… and invite you to my bed?"

-----


	19. Chapter 19 A Live Dragon

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 19 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het

Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 19 --- A Live Dragon

"_It will not do to leave a live dragon out of your plans if you live near one."_

_J.R.R. Tolkien_

_-----_

Seere had retreated to her chambers after the afternoon meeting concluded; it had lasted for only a few minutes. The remaining issues were quickly resolved and Elrond had given the order to proceed. The first stage of the plan had begun within minutes of the meeting's end.

Trying to relax, the elleth ran a hot bath and added her favorite scented oils. Sighing, she lay back in the fragrant water and let the heat seep into her pores. Shifting to try to find a more comfortable place to rest her head, she smoothed her long hair back from her face and let it trail around her. The new position proved no more comfortable than her first and she shifted once again.

After ten minutes, Seere admitted defeat. Her nerves were strung too tight to allow her to relax and enjoy a bath. /My 'what ifs' are making me crazy! What if one of the five panics when he realizes he has been drugged? What if the potion Elrond and I concocted does not work or causes an unexpected reaction? What if the other refugees see what we are doing and want to defend the five from the elves? What if one of them is able to resist and someone is hurt? What if…Ai! It has only begun and I am ready for this to be over! I wish I knew how many of our five were at the early meal and how many will attend either of the other two seatings. Second seating should be starting soon./

Reaching for her shampoo, she began to wash her hair while all the things that could go wrong plagued her thoughts. She quickly finished her bath and rose from the tub. All too soon, she found herself finished with her hair and dress for the evening. Wondering around her chambers looking for a distraction, none of the books lying about caught her fancy and her mind was too distracted to focus on a report she was preparing for her father. /Waiting here is only making me more anxious. Maybe being around others might help./

Closing the door to her rooms behind her, Seere moved along the corridor toward the door that separated the family wing from the communal living spaces serving the second floor guest rooms. The main sitting room had become the preferred gathering place for the visiting elven delegations, as wine and liqueurs were served there prior to the evening meal. This event had proven quite popular with their guests and created a nice starting point for the evening meal and entertainments. It also kept confusion with the earlier dinner seatings to a minimum, as the delegates were comfortably occupied while the earlier meals ended and the kitchen staff readied the dining hall for the last group.

She paused with her hand on the knob, suddenly unnerved by the thought of joining a social event while her thoughts were so distracted. /I do not feel capable of making polite conversation not knowing what is happening in the dining hall! I do not care to debate whether the wines of Mirkwood are better than those from Imladris or the merits of Noldorin poetry vs. Sindarin! I only want to know if the five have been taken without incident and that no suspicious activities have been observed elsewhere/

Sighing, she pivoted away from the door and let her back rest against the wall. A nervous hand reached up to massage the tight muscles of her neck. Counting slowly to one hundred, she resolved to stop stalling and go about her duties once she reached the century mark.

"I see I am not the only one disinclined to join the milling throng this evening."

Looking up, she saw Elrond watching her from the other end of the corridor. A teasing smile graced his handsome face as he walked toward her. Reaching her side, he stood grinning down at her. "Do you think they would notice if we made a dash across the sitting room for my study? I for one, do not feel equal to the task of making polite conversation. My mind is elsewhere and the wonders of Mirkwood wine or elven poetry are not adequate diversions tonight."

Seere stared at him in shock. "What…. how…. That was uncanny!"

"What was?"

"What you just said was almost exactly what I was thinking! Can you read minds, my lord?"

A deep, genuine laugh erupted from Elrond's throat. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "Only those of beautiful elleths." Seeing a blush spread across her throat and cheeks, he added, "It helps if the beautiful elleth happens to be projecting her thoughts at the top of her inner voice!" A second laugh followed the first as he enjoyed the stunned… then embarrassed looks passing over Seere's face.

Rather than moving away, he lingered, enjoying the fresh scent of her hair and the subtle touch of lavender from her perfume. "Since maintaining secrecy is vital, making a run for my study until we hear might be best. Otherwise, everyone that comes near you will know something is brewing."

Giving her no time to respond, he placed a hand on the small of her back and turned her back toward the door. Opening it, he nodded to acknowledge the greetings of the elves present. Whispering to her to smile, he propelled them quickly across the floor to the opposite corridor, which lead to his study. Breaking free of gathering, he maneuvered them into the hallway and was closing the door to his study behind them before she could form a reply. Leaned back against it, he treated her to the sight of an impish grin lighting his features. "Want to speculate about the gossip we just started?"

A shocked giggle quickly evolved into a hardy laugh as she studied her partner in crime. "I can not believe you did that …or more importantly, that you got away with it!"

Moving away from the door, he walked to the table situated between two wing chairs flanking the large arched windows that overlooked the gardens. Lifting the stopper from the decanter of miruvor, he poured two glasses of the Imladrian liqueur. Elrond glanced back at the grinning elleth as he poured, a self-satisfied smirk still lighting his features. "The secret is to keep moving and to not, under any circumstance, make eye contact with anyone. If you do, you are lost."

Picking up the two glasses, he motioned for her to take a seat in one of the wing chairs. Once she was seated, he handed her one of the glasses and stood for a moment looking down into her eyes. A smile still tugged at his lips as he again leaned down to whisper in her ear, his lips faintly brushing the outer rim. "Of course, it does help to be the lord of the realm with a notorious reputation for having a nasty temper if displeased."

Slowly straightening up, he held her gaze for the space of several heartbeats before turning to move to the other chair. Seated, he took a sip of his miruvor and let himself enjoy the sight before him, savoring the beauty of her blush stained cheeks and sparkling golden eyes. His hungry gaze did not miss her slightly parted lips or the tip of a pink tongue that appeared briefly to lick said lips. He replayed the sound of her breath catching in her throat as he had leaned down to whisper in her ear.

/Pulse rate up, breathing a little heavy, eyes dilated. Both hers and mine if truth be told! How long has it been since I felt so alive? Too long! I wonder what she looks like when she has been kissed… thoroughly? That is a question to which I would dearly like to know the answer and from my own personal experience/

Watching her take a sip of the liqueur, he began to speak when the glass in her hand dropped to the floor shattering, the liqueur spreading a dark stain on the pale carpet. A frightened look overtook her features and a garbled gasp choked her throat. Within seconds, he had discarded his own glass was kneeling in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he was immediately pulled into a powerful vision.

-----

_A dark figure was hiding in the cover of an unlit alcove. Elrohir and Roitar, a guardian and old friend of Glorfindel, were walking down the corridor toward the lurking form, lost in the shadows of the dark passageway. Between the two elves was the slumping figure of a seemingly inebriated man. As they passed the alcove, the hidden figure drew deeper into the shadows to avoid being seen. The man made the watcher's task of remaining unseen easier, as his uncoordinated movements and off-key singing were making it difficult for the elves to keep him upright. They were barely past the alcove when the figure slipped from the shadows and plunged a knife into the man's back slicing through his heart with a single thrust. _

_Caught off guard, the two elves had scant time to reach for their weapons to defend themselves from the next assault by their unknown assailant. Roitar was dead before he could pull his sword from its sheave. _

_Elrohir, tangled in the limbs of the dead man, managed to raise his sword to block the first blow aimed at this head. Struggling to break free of the lifeless form, a second blow from the killer's blade began its decent._

_Looking up from his attack, the figure turned quickly toward a sudden movement in the hall to his left, his sword raised to deliver the second strike. Briefly, the light from a torch lit his features; it was a face familiar to both Elrond and Seere. _

_-----_

A strangled cry rocked Elrond back on his heels and awareness returned as quickly as it had left. His anguished eyes were locked with the shocked ones of Seere. In a flash, his reeling thoughts caught on two facts as it struggled to avoid accepting the third. He recognized the location of the corridor in the vision and his son was in danger… if he was not already too late to save him.

Leaping to his feet, he wrenched an ancient, but still lethal sword displayed on his wall from its hooks and ran out the door of his study. Frantic with the need to defend his son, he did not notice the elleth copying his actions and following him out the door. Heedless of his guests, Elrond plunged through the milling crowd running toward a seldom used rear staircase that led down to the lowest levels of the Last Homely House.

The few that attempted to stop him to see what the problem was were roughly shoved aside. The way cleared by the enraged elf lord, Seere followed with an equally grim look on her face. Both knew where they were going and could only hope they were in time to avert a tragedy… nay, a second tragedy for one of their own was likely already lost to the dark, a kinslayer.

-----

Elladan and his companion had just emerged from the detention area where they had left their charge securely tied to a cot under the watchful eyes of five experienced guards. Theirs had been the fourth. As soon as Elrohir arrived with the last one, the five would be safely in custody.

An immense feeling of relief began to wash over him as the strains of the day began to ease now that their operation was almost complete. /I cannot wait to take a bath and relax before dinner. It will be a pleasure to be able to sleep tonight without worry of the five./

His musing was broken by the sound of running feet descending the back stairs. Catching the eye of the guard with him, he drew his sword and prepared to defend against an assault on the detention cells.

It took several seconds to comprehend that the running feet belonged to his father and Seere. It took another moment for him to realize they had not turned in his direction, but had run down the corridor in the directions of the kitchens, swords clinched in their hands. /Swords/

Trading a worried look with the guard, they bolted after the running pair anxious to know what had happened. Stifling an impulse to call out and ask for an explanation, he followed his instincts and kept quite. /I have never seen Ada behave like this. This can not be good/

Rounding a corner, he looked to his right and saw that they were indeed headed toward the lower entrance to the kitchens, down the corridor his brother would be traveling with the last prisoner. A tight band formed around his heart as the implication of this hit. /Elrohir/

In the dim light of the corridor, he could see a flash of metal and heard the clash of swords. He saw his father shove Elrohir hard to the right as Elrond swung his sword to the left to block a lethal blow that would have split his twin's chest. Elrohir had been knocked to the ground by their father's shove and was struggling to push a body aside so he could regain his feet.

/Body? There is a body? Ada, hold on for another few seconds and we will both be able to defend my brother. Who is this assailant? He is skilled and intent on killing them both/

Seeing his father fend off two more vicious blows in rapid succession, Elladan was reminded that his father was a skilled, battle-hardened warrior. /Tis easy to forget he was the High King's Herald and commanded forces for Gil-Galad's army. My father is a legend in all of Arda, but I forget because he is my Ada./

The assailant threw himself forward attempting to knock the elf lord off his feet, but Elrohir had gained his feet again and immediately countercharged the struggling pair. The assailant stumbled backwards and his face became visible in the light of a torch. Elladan felt his heart freeze as he recognized the features. /Why/

Before the killer could make another move, a body threw itself at his legs cutting them out from under him. Seere rolled to her feet as his father rammed the hilt of his sword into his foe's face knocking him to the ground. Elrohir quickly joined Seere in pinning the struggling figure to the stone floor.

Elladan and his shocked companion skidded to a halt next to his father. Elrond was standing on the hand clutching the hilt of its sword, brutally grinding it into the stone floor as he waiting for it to release its grip. Hearing a clank as it dropped to the floor, Elladan bent to retrieve the weapon.

Celeborn and Erestor appeared from the other end of the corridor followed by five guardians. Glorfindel, trailed by another warrior, arrived from the detention area having heard the sounds of a sword fight. Their prisoner was quickly restrained hand and foot before the heartbroken group stepped back to stare at the elf at their feet.

Elrohir spoke for them all when he asked in a chocked voice, "Ermehtar, why?"

-----


	20. Chapter 20 I Still Have a Dream

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 20 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 20 --- I Still Have a Dream

"_If you lose hope, somehow you lose the vitality that keeps life moving, _

_you lose that courage to be, _

_that quality that helps you go on in spite of it all. _

_And so today I still have a dream."_

_Martin Luther King, Jr._

_-----_

The silence in the study was absolute. The six elves and one elleth were bereft of words, their hurt and shock overwhelming all else. None knew what to say to make the impossible make sense. How do you understand the betrayal of one that was loved as a son, a brother, and a friend, especially when that betrayal involved the murder of two… and very nearly a third?

Standing, Celeborn walked over to the table holding the decanter of miruvor. Silently, he divided the quantity between seven glasses. Taking the empty container, he walked to the door of the study and signaled an attendant. Handing it to the elf, he quietly asked that it be refilled and returned. He closed the door, returned to the table, and picked up two glasses of the potent drink. One by one, he handed a glass to each of his companions, his family. As silently as he began, he returned to his seat before taking a sip from his glass.

Sometimes there is nothing that can be said to ease a pain too deeply felt. Questions and, maybe, a few answers would wait for the next day. For the moment, there was only the comfort of shared grief, shared love, and shared relief, a profound thanks that their beloved Elrohir had been spared.

-----

/Why/ The single question played over and over in his head. The events in the dungeon corridor had left him reeling, groping for an answer to explain how the elf he had loved as a son had committed murder.

Glorfindel wondered aimlessly through the gardens replaying every encounter he had had with Ermehtar since his return. /What sign did I miss that should have told me his heart had turned dark? There must have been something! Were there signs when he was an elfling and I failed us all by missing them/

Coming to a large rock perched by the banks of the Bruinen, he wearily sat down. Memories of days long gone flashed before his swimming eyes --- the smile on Ermehtar's face as he lead the horse he had found as a thirtieth begetting day present for his young friend into the paddock… a sparring match he refereed between Elrohir and his friend, the three young elflings shrieking with joy as they dove and swam in the river…. Tears poured down the warriors cheeks as the grief in his heart took over.

Two sets of brilliant blue eyes watched under the cover of the night as the proud warrior bent to bury his face in shaking hands; both watched and waited.

-----

Without the need for spoken conformation, Elladan and Elrohir walked back together to the suite of rooms they shared. A large sitting room was situated between the identical flanking chambers that housed the private rooms of the twins. Neither was surprised to find their beloved waiting for them in this shared space. Wordlessly, they stepped into the comforting embraces that opened before them.

For a long time the four stood lost in their pain and united by their love, but also by the fear of how close they had come to losing Elrohir. Knowing the twins would need to be close to each other to make it through the night, their mates gently lead the pair to the two large chairs they had pushed together by the large windows. Without a word spoken, the two sets of lovers curled into the comfort of the overstuffed chairs, each twin now free to spill their pain against their love's offered shoulder as the rays of Ithil poured through the windows. Sighing, they felt the still of the night settle in around them.

-----

The two old friends claimed the two chairs Elrond and Seere had used earlier in the evening. The refreshed bottle of miruvor sat between them on the table. Neither expected easy comfort or answers to make sense of the insensible. They had lived too many long years to think that was possible. But Celeborn and Erestor knew the value of their friendship and knew it would see them through this tragedy, as it had so many before.

-----

The Lord of Imladris felt the weight of his years settle on his shoulders; felt them all the more keenly for the contrast to his pleasure earlier in the evening. The horror of the vision, the fear for his son's life, the grief over the death of an old friend… and of one of the five, and the pain over the betrayal of one he held dear torn at his heart.

/Galu am i Elbereth! If not for the vision Seere and I shared, my son would be dead at the hand of one he called brother. Thanks be to Eru that my son was spared/ (Blessings upon the Star-lady!)

Rubbing his hand over eyes burning with unshed tears, Elrond moved to the archway leading onto the balcony off of his sitting room. He had always preferred the view it afforded over the one from the balcony off his bedchambers, though that one was the more private. Tonight, he was blind to the beauty of his valley.

Leaning heavily against the doorframe, he began to unfasten the clasps holding his formal robes in place. Tossing the heavy garment onto a nearby chair, he stared out across the gardens to the river beyond with unseeing eyes. A welcomed breeze drifted through the trees, cooling the lingering heat in the stones of the balcony floor.

A faint noise from the adjacent balcony penetrated the fog of emotions clouding his mind. /What was that/

Moving toward the balustrade separating the two spaces, he peered into the dark trying to see what had caused the sound. /There it is again. Someone is crying. Seere./

Torn by the elleth's obvious pain, he called out her name in a low, gentle voice. Getting no response, he tried again, yet still received no answer.

Reacting from a combination of his own pain and the need to comfort the elleth who was rapidly capturing his heart, he swung his right leg over the railing and pivoted his body to follow. Dropping quietly to the deck, he slowly moved in the direction of the sounds of her grief.

"Seere? Tis I, Elrond. Seere?"

Her head lifted from the pillows piled on an ornate chaise lounge that dominated the space of the balcony. Her face had been ravaged by her grief and a steady stream of tears left trails that glowed silver in the moonlight along each cheek. "My lord?"

Caught in the moment, Elrond moved to her side and pulled her unresisting form up into his arms. Seere buried her face against his chest as she clutched him to her body. A fresh storm of tears hit, leaving her shaking with the force of her pain.

Without conscious thought, Elrond lower them both to the chaise and settled himself into the pillows. Lifting her into his lap, he nestled her firmly against his chest. Lowering his head, he hid his face in the curtain of her hair and let his own tears fall. Awareness of anything other than their shared pain and the comfort found in the other's arms was forgotten.

Neither noticed the soothing flow of healing energy that flared to life between them, forging another link connecting their fëar. The bond that formed was tentative, yet held the potential of great power. They heard, but did not yet understand the song that whispered to their hearts. Both were oblivious to the fact that their lives had just changed forever.

-----

Glorfindel lost track of the passage of time as he sat upon the rock lost in his grief, but the warm, strong hand that settled upon his right shoulder gradually pulled him back to awareness. Looking up, he found himself gazing at the profile of a fellow warrior. No words were spoken as both knew he could offer nothing to comfort him… save his company.

Sighing, Glorfindel turned his eyes back to the flow of the river. /No, Haldir you are too wise to think there is anything you can say to take away this pain, but your company is a blessed consolation./ Subtly, he shifted to his left making room for the Lorien elf to join him on the rock.

Haldir sat down beside him, dropping his hand in the process. Pulling his legs to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head against his raised legs. After a few minutes, he lifted his eyes to study the Balrog Slayer. Sky blue eyes met dark blue eyes to exchange a silent message of unconditional support before he returned his gaze to the rushing waters before them.

A sad pair of blue eyes watched from the nearby woods; watched and knew a chance, an opportunity had been lost. Confused by this feeling and blinded by tears, their owner turned and disappeared into the silent forest.

-----

The long night passed and the family of Imladris watched as the rays of Anor filtered through the trees on the eastern slope of the valley. The pain of the coming day would have to be faced, but the hours of the night had provided their comfort. Hope had not been lost, merely dealt a harsh blow.

-----


	21. Chapter 21 Causes and Results

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 21 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash, but mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 21 --- Causes and Results

"_We cannot live for ourselves alone. _

_Our lives are connected by a thousand invisible threads, _

_and along these sympathetic fibers, _

_our actions run as causes and return to us as results."_

_Herman Mellville_

_-----_

Elrond felt warm and comfortable, more so than he had in a very long time. A pleasant weight was resting against his chest and his face was buried in a soft, silken mass. Feeling the warmth shift slightly against him, he instinctively tightened his grip on the form cuddled in his arms. Sighing with contentment, his mind began to drift, caught in the twilight between sleeping and waking in the quiet hour before dawn.

/Umm, this feels wonderful! I have not had so vivid a dream in many years. I almost believe there is a soft, warm body of a very shapely elleth sleeping in my arms./

His eyes shot open in shock/This is not a dream! Ai! What have I done/

Risking detection, he cautiously turned his head to study the face of his sleeping companion. Stifling a gasp, he stared into the lovely golden eyes of the slumbering elleth secretly disappointed by the telltale glaze of elven sleep that dimmed their luster. As if sensing his scrutiny, Seere snuggled into the curve of his neck with a contented sigh.

/I spent the night with Seere! How did this happen/

Taking a deep breath, he began to replay the events of the proceeding night. The shock over Ermehtar's betrayal came rushing back causing his chest to clinch. He remembered returning to his rooms after sitting with his heartbroken family in his study following the tragedies in the dungeons.

/I know I had no more than one glass of miruvor, so I was definitely unimpaired by drink. What then…? Ai! Her crying! I heard her crying and went to investigate. But how did I end up lying with her on this chaise, obviously having spent the night with her in my arms/

/Not that she does not feel wonderful to wake up to, but… If she does not stop cuddling to me, I may not be able to resist kissing those ripe lips so close to mine. She is very beautiful and her scent is intoxicating… a clean, natural scent mixed with lavender and a hint of … humm, vanilla I think. Sweet! I wonder what her lips taste…/

/Ai! What am I thinking? This is Seere. My sons would have my head… at least if her father and Celeborn did not get to me first/

Moving with great care, he shifted the sleeping elleth to his side. He paused for a moment to study her face. The tears from the night before had dried on her skin, leaving ghostly trails down her cheeks. They did nothing to diminish her beauty. Her right hand rested on his chest as she shifted to curl into his side, her breath teasing the exposed skin of his throat.

/How long has it been since I woke to the feel of another sharing my bed? Too long! Since long before Celebrian was attacked… long before she sailed to the West. The sweet torment of this moment has exposed for my marriage the empty shell it was. I had almost forgotten how good this feels, the warm weight of a female form molded to my side and draping softly over my chest. That she is also one with whom I share so many common interests and whose mind is endlessly engaging… this is getting out of hand. I need to leave. NOW/

Regretting having to move, he gently untangled himself from Seere and rose from his position on the daybed. Seeing her shiver in the cool morning air now that his body no longer warmed her, he looked about for something to cover her. Finding a light blanket folded on a nearby chair, he shook it open and spread it over her sleeping form.

Unable to move away despite knowing it was time for him to return to his own rooms, he could not resist letting his hand drift across the soft skin of her face, erasing the remnants of her tears, before moving to caress the tangled silk of her long auburn hair. He was not yet ready to acknowledge that he was in love, but his heart knew it had a new keeper even if his mind had yet to accept that fact.

/I could get used to this… waking in her arms. But she is Erestor's innocent daughter. I doubt he would approve of one so ancient as myself taking an interest in her, much less taking her to his bed. Still.../

Stepping away from the chaise, he turned his head to watch the first light of the new day peek above the top of the valley. Down by the river, he saw the backs of two elves seated close together on a huge boulder. Smiling at the sight, he let his eyes wonder yet again to the sleeping elleth.

/I wonder, old friend, is there hope yet for both of us/

Seere listened as Elrond slipped back across the balustrade onto his own balcony. Her hand lifted to touch where his fingers had lingered on her cheek. A soft smile played across her lips and she turned to face the rising sun.

-----

The twins stood side by side in front of the window watching the sunrise. Both had risen earlier to dress for the day. Not yet ready to face the ordeal this day was likely to become, they had lingered before the window sharing a cup of tea and savoring the comfort of being together and near their beloved mates who still slept in the nearby chairs.

The bond between the twins had always been strong and deep. It had come as no surprise to either that they felt a profound need to share the joy they each had found in their respective partner. The time to make public their respective bondings would come soon, but for now they were a cherished source of private strength.

Lost in contemplation of the sunrise, strong arms had slipped around Elrohir's waist before he realized his lover was awake. With a gentle tug, he was pulled back into the warmth of a long, well-muscled body. A gentle, loving, "Quel amrun, melme," was whispered in his ear. (Good morning, love)

Sighing with pleasure, he leaned back into the comforting circle of arms and body. "I do not know how I could face this day without you, Legolas. You are my strength."

Neither noticed that Elladan had moved back to the chair where he had spent the long night. A small, warm hand was extended and he gladly took it, returning to the arms of the elleth he loved. "Bless the Valar for the gift of your love, ind nîn." He felt Azeriel smile against his chest. (my heart)

-----

Elrond opened the door to his study and looked toward the voices of his three oldest surviving friends. Celeborn, Erestor, and Glorfindel were seated at the small round conference table next to a wall of bookcases sharing their morning tea. A delicate china teapot, faint wisps of steam curling from its spout, sat in the middle of the table next to a spare cup and pot of honey, obviously awaiting his arrival.

Erestor looked into the shadowed eyes of his friend. "Quel amrun, Elrond. Did you manage any sleep?"

Unable to meet his gaze, Elrond turned his attention to pouring himself a cup of tea and adding his required dollop of honey. "Some, mellon nin. What of you? Did you find any rest from thoughts of this tragedy?"

"Some," he replied, his exhaustion evident in the flat tones of his voice.

Waiting until Elrond had taken his seat, Erestor asked the question they had all been dreading. "What are we to do with one who has committed murder… a kinslayer? In all our years in Imladris, we have never had to pass judgment for this crime?"

His voice became rough with unshed tears and barely controlled anger. "That it should be one we raised as a son of this house and who has served our realm as captain of its guard… " He broke off and looked away as the full horror of their plight stole his voice.

Reaching over, Elrond laid his hand on his friend and advisor's arm. The four remained silent as each was overtaken with their memories of a bright young elfling now lost to the dark. The same bitter thoughts, "Why? How could this happen?" repeated endlessly in their heads.

-----

A soft knock at the door pulled them away from their painful musings. Looking to see if the others were ready to face an outsider, Elrond saw their nods and called, "Come."

Lindir quietly entered the room, pulling the door shut behind him; the pain in the eyes of yet another grieving member of his house tore at Elrond's heart. "I regret needing to interrupt you my lord, but this matter is quite urgent."

"I realize you are faced with a difficult task in deciding the fate of Ermehtar, but rumors have been running rampart since last night. Our guests are growing quite tense and the atmosphere of distrust in the refugee quarters may soon degenerate beyond our ability to control." Pausing to give the elf lords a chance to focus their full attention on his report, Lindir reluctantly continued. "It is already common knowledge that something happened in the dungeons last night, but speculation is feeding the panic. The gossip is quite inflammatory."

He waited to continue as the twins, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Seere, and Azeriel entered the study. Turning back to his lord, he asked, "What would you have us do or say to calm their fears before the situation gets further out of hand?"

Until now, Elrond had thought the situation was known to only his extended family and the eleven guards that had witnessed Ermehtar's actions and subsequent arrest. Elladan had assigned the eleven to guard the dungeons and their former commander until he relieved them this morning. He had also asked for a pledge of silence concerning the events from the badly shaken warriors. The pledges had been willingly given as each understood the danger this betrayal could pose.

Elrond had hoped these actions would be enough to contain the damage, giving them time to learn the full extend of Ermehtar's treason. In retrospect, his grief had kept him from anticipating the reaction his and Seere's frantic flight through the sitting room would produce. Too many had seen them and the absence of the ruling family from the evening meal had only acerbated the problem. The unavoidable necessity of doubling the guards had only intensified the seriousness of the situation.

Sighing heavily, he acknowledged to himself that they would be granted no grace period. Events had begun to spiral out of control and the tragedy could no longer be viewed as a family crisis alone. It was now one that threatened to divide Middle-earth and undermine their efforts to unify the free peoples against the threat of the new dark lord. Swift action was needed to regain control of events. This thought galvanized the Lord of Imladris and freed him from his personal pain for a least the time it would take to see to his duties.

-----

With renewed focus, Elrond took charge. "Lindir, is the first breakfast still in the dining hall? Yes? Fine… I will follow you to the dining hall to make an announcement that we are investigating an incident involving an argument between several men that turned violent last evening. Pending the results of my investigation, it appears to be the result of a combination of too much drink and a disagreement over… what would be best? A fight over a female or over some long standing family feud? Maybe a personal issue?"

"A fight over a woman or a family feud would be open to for too much speculation. Better to keep it simple… say no more than an argument between the five appears to be what caused the fight and that we are looking into the facts," commented Celeborn, millennia of experience in crisis management coming to the fore.

"Good point… I shall announce the fight broke out between several men who had apparently been drinking and I personally will be investigating the matter. If asked, I will admit there we suffered casualties in the incident, one man and two elven guards that were trying to break up the fight. I will also announce we will arrange a meeting with their leaders later today, Erestor, to update them on the matter. Is there anything else you think I should mention?"

"Two elves, Ada?" Elladan asked.

Elrond's features hardened into a stone mask. "Aye, the captain of our guard died in the attack last night, even though the elf we thought we knew still lives in a cell below."

"Understood. The truth even if not the literal one," replied the elder twin. "Will you cite him by name as one of the casualties?"

"Yes. It will also explain why we were absent from dinner last evening, as all know his relationship to our family." Hardening his heart against his pain, he asked, "Anything else?"

"Ada, I have not had a chance yet to give you a report of the events prior to the attack," Elrohir inserted. "Three of our five created a scene in the dining hall as it was beginning to clear from the last seating. They were laughing and talking too loudly and appeared quite drunk. One of them even tried to hug and fondle several of the younger females present; he drew the protective ire of several males, mostly likely fathers or brothers of the girls."

"The guardians with me used this behavior as the excuse to escort these three from the hall." Elrohir reported. "You might want to allude to that, as it would likely sway those that witnessed the incident and add credibility to your comments by saying the fight involved ones that had caused trouble earlier."

"Excellent idea, Elrohir. Are there other facts I need to know? … No? Fine. Celeborn, would you mind delivering the same message to our elven guests, perhaps in the second floor sitting room while I see to this?"

Turning to Elladan and Glorfindel, he instructed, "We must make sure the actual events of last night stay close and do not undermine the resolve of our guardians. I would like one of you to meet immediately with the guards present last night and remind them of the gravity of the situation. Explain the need to identify Ermehtar as one of the dead and obtain their oath to keep all matters secret. Let them know we will need their help in watching for other spies in our midst and that I will meet with them later to answer any questions they might have."

"The other needs to address the rest of the guard and tell them the entire family will join them later as we share their grief over Ermehtar and Roitar's deaths. Tell them I wish to express my gratitude for their service and I share the pain of their loss. No one that does not already know what happened is to be told without my prior authorization."

Looking around him he asked, "Are we all clear on that point?"

Receiving nods of acknowledgement from all present, Elrond next turned to Seere. "My Lady, would you please see to the preparation of the lambe en' i'-dhaeraow potion. You will find a recipe for it in the large green bound book on the second shelf of that bookcase," he said, pointing to indicate the location of the required text. "We will have need of it later this morning, so advise me immediately if you have questions or encounter difficulties." (tongue of the traitor)

"Haldir, Legolas, Gimli --- may I impose on your friendship and ask you to see to the training schedule for today?" In response to their nods of agreement, he smiled and added, "Diola lle, mellonrim nin. It is vital that we do not let that important task falter. It will also serve to add a small amount of normalcy to the day for our newest recruits and maintain order in the realm even in the midst of tragedy." (Thank you, my friends)

"We will need to plan a memorial for Roitar. His service to this realm has been long and honored. He was one of my captains when I marched for Eregion and helped found this realm… the Imladrian guard. He was a valued friend and I will mourn his passing." His face again hardened as he added, "Much as it will grieve us, we will need to do the same for Ermehtar. Please give some thought to an appropriate tribute to support our public position."

"If you are agreeable, I will ask that breakfast for us all be served in the conference room in half an hour. We will discuss all of these matters and several others that must wait until these first tasks are done."

Turning to Erestor, he asked, "Would you please accompany Lindir and me to the dining hall, mellon nin? I think it is important that you join us given your relationships with the refugees. Upon our return, we will have much to do this day. I will depend on you as I always have to advise me during this difficult time." (my friend)

"Take heart, my family… for each of you is that whether blood kin or no. As bad as this day will be, none of us is alone in its pain for we have been blessed by the Valar with each other. As bad as this day will be, it could have been much worse. We must not forget the gift the Valar has given us --- that our dear Elrohir was spared and stands here with us this morning. My gratitude for this gift is without bounds!"

"Better days will come again, my dear ones, if we keep faith with the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar. May Elbereth guide us all!"

-----

A/N: Roitar (the guard killed by Ermehtar) means hunter.

-----


	22. Chapter 22 Why

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 22 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash, but mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 22 --- Why?

"_There is a theory which states that if ever anybody discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. _

_There is another theory which states that this has already happened."  
Douglas Adams_

_-----_

/Just as I think nothing is left that can shock me…/

Elrond closed the door to his chambers and sagged back against it, needing the solid bulk of the door to keep him standing. He had just returned from the dungeons where he and Celeborn had interrogated the four surviving men and Ermehtar. He was not sure what he had expected to learn. He had tried to imagine what have caused the younger elf to fall into the dark, but his assumptions had been a far cry from reality.

/I had thought some vice, a desire for power, greed, envy, but not love! Twisted love to be sure, for he was willing… able to kill to gain the one he claims to love. Or perhaps lust describes his obsession more appropriately./

Pushing away from the door, he moved into his sitting room shedding his outer robes as he went. Celeborn had preceded him and was sitting in a chair on the balcony staring at the nearby waterfall; staring at it, but not seeing it. /He is as overwhelmed as I am./

Stopping to pour them a glass of the chilled lemon water Lindir had left for them, he forced himself to join his friend so that they could discuss the information obtained from the interrogations. /Knowing why he chose to kill and that my son's death would have been a 'regrettable, but acceptable price' to pay for his ultimate prize had been painful enough, but the motivation itself…/

Placing the glasses in easy reach for both of them, Elrond took the chair to Celeborn's right and joined his companion's contemplation of the waterfall. /What if he had succeeded and killed all three including Elrohir? We would never have considered Ermehtar as a suspect. As captain of the guard, he would have been in charge of the investigation. Likely, he would have staged the scene to look like an unknown accomplice of the men was the killer and we would not have been the wiser… until it was too late! We would have wasted time and resources looking for this phantom, while adding yet more tension and distrust to the crowded confines of the Quarters… and among our elven guests./

"How to you wish to handle this information, mellon nin?"

The quiet inquiry startled Elrond from his tortured thoughts. Sadly, he admitted, "I am at a loss. We will have to tell the others for there is much we will have to do to repair the damage Ermehtar had done to our defenses, but how do we do that without also telling Seere? This will be devastating to her and her father. Ermehtar's twisted obsession with her is bad enough, but that her uncle offered her as a reward only makes it worse."

"Aye, she has been sorely betrayed in this and will likely add to her own pain by feeling guilty about his feelings." Reaching for his glass of water, he took a sip before continuing. "I suggest we talk to Erestor first so that he might be prepared to comfort her when she is told. We will have to tell them… including Seere. She has the right to know."

Sighing, Elrond nodded his head in agreement. He knew Celeborn was right, but his heart cried out to protect her from this pain. Sadly, he understood that the famed sanctuary of Imladris could offer no shelter from this news.

Forcing himself to his feet, he moved back into his sitting room. "If we must add to the grief of our family, I for one need something stronger than water before we face them. Shall I pour you a glass of miruvor too?"

-----

Shocked faces stared in his direction waiting for him to say something to make the nightmare go away or for him to announce it was all a sick joke. He had no such words to offer. Silence reigned for several long minutes as the truth sank into broken hearts.

"The man, Amdil, was his contact and could identity him as one of Lhach's spies? Knowing you would employ truth potions to extract information from the five, he killed him to prevent his being questioned and implicating him. Roitar and I simply were in his way. Did I understand all this correctly, Ada?" Elrohir asked in a quite, stricken voice.

"You heard correctly, ion nin."

Elladan added in a strained whisper, "He has been sending the enemy our plans all along and has been slowly undermining our defenses for months. We will have to review every action he has taken for the last year at least to begin to right the situation."

"And in exchange for his betrayal, he was promised Seere, along with the realms of Lorien and Imladris? How could he have believed such a promise much less, think he could win her favor through treason and murder?" The shock and outrage in Legolas's words made his normally silky voice rough and broken.

Celeborn interjected, "I think we must consider that Lhach used some type of enchantment to gain control over Ermehtar's mind. This does not excuse anything he has done for he would have had to harbor the desire to have both Seere and the rule of these realms to be so committed, for I saw little regret or guilt in his attitude. His actions defy logical explanation of how he thought he would be allowed to enjoy his ill gotten gains."

Studying Seere, he noted, "He has known you all your life, pen vuil. He had to know you would never forgive him for harming your family or forcing your hand. He is suffering from a mad delusion and I rejoice that he has not made some attempt to harm you before."

He and Elrond exchanged worried looks at the lack of response to his comment on Seere's part. Her eyes were glazed over and her face had lost all color. Erestor was seated beside her on the couch, her form tucked against his side in a protective embrace. She seemed oblivious to even that. Anxious brown eyes sought those of his friend, imploring the healer's aid.

Elrond rose from his seat and moved around the table to kneel at the side of the dazed elleth. Taking the hand nearest him, he began to rub his thumb in a gentle caress along the back of her hand. Subtly, he offered small doses of calming energy through his fingertips trying to settle her torn emotions.

"Seere, do you remember my giving thanks this morning that Elrohir was spared, that we are not now grieving for his murder? I would now add to that a prayer of thanks that we discovered this threat before you could be harmed by his dark intentions. We rejoice that you are sitting here with us, safely at your Ada's side."

Sighing, he implored, "Seere, please listen."

Getting no reaction, he reached up to cup her chin in his hand and lifted her gaze to meet his. Her lovely golden eyes had lost their luster and had turned a muddy yellow, brown. Tears were pooled along the bottom the lids and had begun to slide down her cheeks. Her lips moved, but her words were too softly spoken for him to hear.

Leaning forward, he caught her faint whisper. "Did I…?"

Wiping away the tears that dripped from her chin, he exclaimed, "Nay, tis not your fault, Seere. Whether it was enchantment, a sickness to his mind, or simply an evil born to his nature, he is the one that chose to meet with Lhach, not you. He is the one that made the bargain to betray those that held him dear, not you. And Ermehtar is the one who killed, took two lives to satisfy his ambitions. You did nothing, but be his friend. If not for the vision you shared with me, Elrohir would now be dead and we would have no clue that Ermehtar was the murderer."

"Never feel you must take responsibility for actions not your own. You are not to blame for any of this and we are thankful that you are now safe from his intentions." Seeing her eyes clinch shut, he nodded to Erestor, who pulled his grief stricken daughter fully into his arms and let her cry against his chest.

Elrond rose to his feet with a weary sigh. Walking to the balcony door, he opened it before motioning for the others to follow him and allow her a moment of privacy. Standing next to the railing, the wild beauty of the waterfalls again failed to capture his attention as the vision of Seere crying in her father's arms tore at his already battered heart.

-----

Seere wondered the paths of the lower garden lost in her churning emotions. Guilt and sadness ate at her heart. /They say I am not responsible, but they do not know the truth. I must tell them what happened. Ai! I did not want to upset them, so I kept quite. What if I could have prevented this tragedy from happening/

The long shadows of the late afternoon fell across her path, but she was blind to the growing darkness. Instinct had led her to her favorite hiding place from her childhood. Heartsick, she slid through the small opening in the rocks and descended into the hidden grotto behind the waterfall. As she had as an elfling, she climbed out of a split in the opposite wall onto a sheltered ledge hidden from view from the valley below. She needed time to think.

-----

Celeborn and Elrond entered the dining hall a few minutes before the meal was due to be served. While they knew protocol demanded their attendance at the main meal as a courtesy to their guests, it would also calm any remaining fears about the security of the realm, but both elf lords had little appetite for the food or the company.

Elrond had immediately sought out the members of his household to see who was present. All were in attendance except Seere. Erestor's concerned expression drew them quickly to his side.

"Erestor, you looked concerned, mellon nin. Is Seere not joining us for dinner tonight?" Celeborn inquired.

Shaking his head, the Chief Counsellor replied, "I know not. I have not seen her since we left the study this afternoon. She did not answer when I stopped by her rooms on my way down. I assumed she would be here, but I can not find anyone that has seen her in the last few hours."

"She has likely found a quiet place to think through all that has happened. We will all help locate her if she is not back in her rooms after the meal," Celeborn offered.

Elrond and Erestor exchanged a look that shared concern over her whereabouts. A nagging fear touched Elrond's heart as he suggested, "Erestor, if you would like to be excused from your duties this evening to seek Seere and assure yourself that she is alright, I would understand."

Placing a supportive hand on the elder elf's shoulder, he continued, "Have a servant bring a meal for you both to your chambers or study. I suspect Seere is deeply upset by these sad events and she would appreciate having her Ada's care."

A small smile touched Erestor's face. "Rim hennaed, Elrond. I will do just that. Please offer apologies for both Seere and myself. Maer dú, Celeborn... Elrond." (Many thanks, Elrond) (Good night)

"Let me know if I can be of any help, Muindor en´ ind nîn," Elrond murmured as Erestor turned to leave. (Brother of my heart)

-----

Elrond stepped onto the patio outside the main library once he had seen Cirdan settled with Celeborn in a game of chess. The tension of the day had been draining and he needed some fresh air to clear his head before retiring for the night. He was just starting down the path to the rose garden when he heard someone call his name. Looking up, he saw Erestor signaling to him.

Sighing at the thought of yet more problems, he looked up at the sky as he waited for his friend to join him. The light from Ithil was broken frequently by dark clouds that whipping across the sky and only a few stars were visible. The night air was heavy with retained heat from the day and the wind was beginning to bend the branches of the trees.

/A storm is brewing. It looks like we may be in for a rough night if it continues to build in this manner. After I have spoken to Erestor, we will need to make sure the servants are securing the house for the storm./

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps brought his gaze back to the harried face of his friend. Feeling his panic, he began, "Erestor, what has you..." only to have his friend break into his question with an agitated wave of his hand.

"Elrond, I can find no sign of Seere. I have checked her rooms twice and have looked in her favorite places in the house, but cannot find her. Lindir is helping me look, but there are so many out of the way places where she may be… it could take us hours to find her. With this storm brewing, I am worried she may have gone for a walk to think and lost tract of time. She can be quite oblivious to what is happening around her when she is upset or deep in thought." His dark brown eyes had darkened to near black as his concerns for his daughter tumbled out.

Looking up to judge the progress of the approaching storm, Elrond reached out to grab Erestor by the shoulders to steady his friend. "Wait here for only a minute and I will ask Celeborn to organize the others to help us look."

Running back up the path to the library door, he pulled off his formal robes and tossed them on the chair nearest him. "Celeborn? If you please, a storm is building and I would appreciate your help in seeing that the necessary precautions are completed."

Once his friend had joined him by the door, he leaned in and, in a low voice, asked him to organize a search party to help locate the missing elleth, but asked that those enlisted be discrete so as not to alarm the guests. Having galvanized Celeborn to action, Elrond hurried back to join Erestor in searching the grounds.

-----

/I sensed something was wrong earlier at dinner and should have done more than send Erestor off alone. Now, it is growing late and the storm will break upon us within the coming hour./

"Seere? Do you hear me? Seere?" His voice echoed against the rocky face of the valley wall.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky for several seconds. Counting until he heard the thunder, he realized the storm was moving faster than he had expected. Stopping to reorient himself, he studied the ledges around the waterfalls seeking the ones that were his favorites.

/For some reason, I feel she is around here, but I do not see any sign of her. Still, something is telling me this is where she would go to think in private. Think! I am forgetting something/

Stepping closer to the rim of the path that lead to the top of the falls, he searched his mind for the elusive memory that instinct told him would lead him to Seere. Scanning the area near the middle of the falls, a flash of lightening mirrored a sudden flash of memory for the worried half-elf. /Of course! The grotto behind the falls that Ereinion found during one of his rambles the first time he visited Imladris. There is a sheltered ledge he liked so much. I have not been there since his death. It reminded me too much of him and then I forgot about it until now./

Scrambling up the steep path in the almost total dark, he looked about for the narrow opening in the cliff. /Where is it? I know it is in this spot, but… Ah, there it is! And, it looks like the moss on the rock has been disturbed recently/

Taking a deep breath, Elrond slid his body through the tight space and stepped down into the huge cavern behind the falls. A sliver of light from the opposite side guided him across the space and out onto the sheltered ledge hidden from the valley below.

A relieved sigh slipped from his lips as he saw the missing elleth curled into a tight ball of misery along the back wall. When he received no response to his soft call, he moved over to kneel by her side. /She has been crying and has fallen asleep./

Gently, he reached down and touched her shoulder, troubled by the rigid set of the muscles underneath. "Seere? Wake up. We must return to the house immediately as a storm is coming."

Sleep dazed eyes lifted to meet his. He was rocked by the fear shining from their golden depths. Realizing there was more to her reaction than the news of Ermehtar's obsession, he resolved to find its cause once they were safely back at the house.

Pulling her to her feet, he guided her back into the grotto and out of the opening in the cliff. Keeping hold of her hand, he said, "We must run Seere if we are to make it back to the house before the storm breaks upon us. Come. We must hurry, pen velui." (Lovely One)

With that, he began to run back down the slope toward the path along the river. He tightened his grip on her hand as the rain began to fall just as they reached the steepest part of the incline. Twenty feet from the bottom, a deer jumped out of the brush along the side of the path before bounding off into the dark.

Skidding on the wet rock lining the path, Elrond felt his feet fly out from under him. With an aborted shout, he plunged forward pulling Seere with him.

-----


	23. Chapter 23 Not All That Wander Are Lost

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 23 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash, but mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize are not mine. They belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The rest are mine, but I wrote them for my own enjoyment and not profit.  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 23 --- Not All Those That Wander Are Lost

"_All that is gold does not glitter; not all those that wander are lost."  
J. R. R. Tolkien_

_------_

Seere lay stunned on the ground at the bottom of the cliff trail. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously rolled over onto her back and tried to stop her vision from spinning. The rain was beginning to pour down in great driving sheets. While it made breathing difficult, the cold rain helped clear her head enough for her to sit up. Struggling to her knees, she swayed as her vision blurred and the ache in her head intensified.

Dazed, Seere looked around for her companion. "Elrond? Where are you? Elrond!"

The storm clouds covered Ithil, blocking its light and leaving the valley shrouded in near total darkness. Handicapped by the storm and the injury to her head, it took several minutes for her to determine her companion was neither on nor near the path they had been following. Worried, she called his name again, but the sound of her voice was lost in the whipping wind and in the roar of the nearby waterfall.

Looking toward the river, she was able to make out the churning flow and was shocked to see how fast the river was rising. The rain that had fallen earlier north of Imladris was beginning to reach the valley, at the same time the heavy rain overhead was pounding down. The dry conditions of recent months had made the ground hard and most of the rainfall was flowing directly down the hills of Imladris into the river without being absorbed in the ground.

/Flash flood! I must have been unconscious for longer than I thought. I need to find Elrond quickly so we can get to higher ground/

With great effort, she staggered to her feet only to fall back to her knees as a sharp pain raced up her leg when she tried to bear weight on her right ankle. Gasping for breath, she glanced toward the river. It had risen near the top of its bank and would soon spill over the side inundating the area where she was kneeling.

/Breathe deeply and focus on finding Elrond. The pain can not be helped so it must be ignored/

Her second attempt was a marginal success as she managed to stay upright, though she was still dizzy and favored the damaged leg. "Elrond! Where are you? Elrond!"

Looking back to where their fall had started, she tried to gage where he might have landed when he hit the bottom. /Ai! He would have rolled toward the river/

Moving as quickly as possible, she limped toward the Bruinen. "ELROND!"

A flash of lightning lit the area. In the sudden flare of light, something caught her eye to her left, but she could not tell what it was. Hoping it was Elrond, she moved in that direction. Seere dropped to her knees as she approached the spot and began to cast around with her hands for any sign of the missing elf.

Another flash of lightning caused her breath to freeze in her lungs. The still form of the lord of the valley was sprawled face down in the marshy land next to the river, an area that was rapidly filing with water. Ten feet of soggy, unstable ground lay between her and his still form.

-----

The low-lying ground was thick with marsh grass, small bushes, and moss covered rocks. The combination of the plants and the soggy ground had obviously been the only thing that had stopped the elf lord's tumble into the river. His upper body had hit a large rock outcropping and he had come to rest parallel to it. Unfortunately, his lower body had continued its tumble downhill and the lower half of his legs were now in the rising river.

"Elrond!" Getting no response to her call, she forced herself to her feet and began to hobble toward him only to stumble as her feet became mired in the sodden ground. Losing her balance, she fell forward onto her hands and knees. The soupy, thick mud cushioned her fall, but also made moving forward difficult. Panicked by how long it was taking to get to him, she pulled her good leg under her and lunged forward to land near Elrond's head.

Unable to see if he was still breathing, she reached out to grasp his right arm and tried to draw him to her. To her horror, Seere felt him start to move away as the current began to pull at his lower body. He was being sucked into the river and, if she did not get him moved quickly, he would soon be swept away.

Shouting his name in hope of rousing him to awareness, she dove headlong toward the helpless elf. The fingers of her right hand managed to grasp the fabric covering his back. She felt the current tugging at his legs, fighting her efforts to hold onto his body.

Inching forward on her belly, she managed to improve her grasp on his tunic by sliding her hand into the opening of the armhole at the back of the garment. Pulling as hard as she could, Seere quickly found that she was not as strong as the current she was fighting. She knew she had to get closer, to get better leverage against the weight of his body and the force of the rushing water if she was to have any hope of getting him to safety.

Steeling herself to ignore the pain in her right leg, she slithered her body over to Elrond's side and rolled to her knees, a difficult task in itself, as she had to do so without the use of her hands as they could not be released from their desperate hold on the half-elf. Once she was above and perpendicular to his body, she tightened her grip around his upper arms and flung her body to her right away from the river using the momentum generated by her falling body to drag him with her.

Forcing herself back to her knees, she quickly determined that she had succeeded in dragging Elrond less than a foot forward of his last position. Gritting her teeth, she forced her body to repeat the maneuver. Once again, Elrond's body shifted and followed her frantic lunge toward dry land.

Twice more and she managed to free his legs from the river. Over and over, she forced herself to her knees and repeated her desperate maneuver until she could feel solid ground under her upper body. Slithering forward out of the shifting, mucky bog, Seere rose to her feet and slide her hands under his arms. This gave her the necessary leverage to finally drag him onto the muddy, yet stable ground of the path.

Steadying herself, she gently rolled him to his back and collapsed beside the still elf lord. Aching from the effort it had taken to move him and dizzy from the pain caused by her injures, she felt her body begin to shiver in reaction to the trauma. The cold, pelting rain added to her misery. A persistent voice in her head warned her she was in danger of going into shock.

Laying her head against his chest, she sagged with relief to find a slow, but steady heart beat and feel the rhythmic movement of his breathing under her cheek. Comforted by these signs of life, Seere took several steadying breaths to slow her racing heart. Lifting her head, she watched his still face as she called his name. When he did not react, she reached up to gently shake his shoulder hoping to rouse a response. This too failed.

Worried, Seere pushed herself up onto her knees and moved her hand to brush his hair back away from his face. A groan of pain whispered from his lips at her touch. Gently, she lifted the wet, matted black hair away from his forehead. She gasped as a long deep cut, oozing blood down the side of his face at an alarming rate, was revealed.

/Ai! He is bleeding badly! I need a bandage… think! Ah... my sash/ Moving quickly, she reached for the wide sash around her waist. Pulling it free, she ripped the torn right sleeve of her dress the rest of the way off to use as a pad to cover the wound.

Steeling herself against his groans of pain, she carefully brushed away the leaves and other debris visible around the wound before exposing the cut to the pouring rain hoping to flush it clean. That done, she eased the gaping sides of the wound together and pressed the folded cloth from her dress sleeve over the torn flesh. Holding it in place, she wound the silk sash around his head to secure the makeshift bandage as tightly as she dared.

Dizzy from pain and exhaustion, Seere knew only three things --- Elrond was still alive but badly injured, time was quickly running out for them to beat the river to the high ground, and help was not likely to appear in time to assist them. A flash of lightning confirmed her fear; the river had breeched its banks and was rising rapidly toward them. Time had run out. They had move to higher ground immediately if they were to survive.

-----

Her mind conjured an image of a beautiful marble pavilion located near the bottom of the lower gardens. Deciding this was the nearest shelter available to them, getting Elrond and herself to the pavilion became her sole focus. The only obstacles to reaching it were the steep flight of steps that connected the lower gardens to the riverside paths and the thirty feet of wet ground between the steps and their current position.

Sliding her hands as gently as she could under his shoulders, she slipped her hands up to clasp across his chest. Forcing herself back to her feet, she began to drag the injured elf away from the river, still favoring her right leg. Her breath came in labored pants as she struggled against the driving rain and wind. The cold downpour had begun to numb her extremities and she knew she was becoming clumsy, uncoordinated in her movements.

After several torturous minutes, she collapsed onto the bottom step. Catching her breath and swaying badly, she tightened her grip on Elrond's body and began the painful business of crawling with him up the steep incline. Relying on her left leg and knee to do most of the work, Seere forced herself up step-by-step, stopping on each tread to pull Elrond's body up beside her.

A third of the way up the stairs, her wet hands lost their grip on Elrond's limb body and he began to slip from her grasp. Moving quickly, Seere threw her right leg over his calves and planted her feet on a lower step to brace their bodies as she rolled to pin him beneath her. Her numb fingers dug into his tunic, as she sought to regain her hold and prevent him from tumbling down the steps into the rising flood.

The ungainly movement halted his slide, but her injured right ankle was unable to support the sudden jarring under their combined weight. Screaming in pain, Seere felt the remaining supporting tissue connecting her ankle to her leg tear free. Gasping in agony, she slumped sideways into the steps striking the left side of her head on the unyielding stone riser of the step above.

-----

Black spots danced before her eyes and waves of nausea swept through her battered body. Gasping for breath, she waited, unmoving, for her senses to steady. Frantically clutching Elrond to her, Seere struggled to organize her pain-jumbled thoughts. She knew they could not remain exposed to the relentless rain and the rising flood much longer and survive the night. With only one leg now useable, there was but course of action was available to her.

Fighting back tears of pain and frustration, she rolled their bodies to the left so she could slide behind him. Tightening her grip, she pulled him over to lie in front of her, cradled between her thighs. Once she could steady her breathing enough to continue, she began to use her good leg to push them up one step at a time. Tears poured from her eyes as she planted her left foot on the step below her hips and pushed upwards as hard as she could until she felt the next step slide under her buttocks. She tugged Elrond's limp form up to again rest between her legs before repeating the process.

Time had no meaning. The water had started to lap over the bottom step. Rain fell in unrelenting sheets soaking the draught parched ground. Periodic flashes of lightning showed the race against the flood was now in earnest as it had reached the middle of the flight of steps, only three below their current position.

She was not sure when she began to talk to her unconscious companion, but she found it helped to keep her moving. It reminded her that she was not fighting for her life alone, but for his as well. Seere shared childhood memories with him --- mornings spent in the pavilion with the father as he tutored or read to her from the books they selected together in Imladris' vast library, long walks with Celeborn collecting herbs for the Healing House, Roitar teaching her to ride a horse, and swimming with the twins in the pool below the waterfall. She told him of her dreams… dreams of her soulmate, a dark-haired elf that had once called this valley his own. Talking helped her ignore the pain in her body and the ache in her heart.

-----

A sudden blast of rain hit her back causing her to look over her shoulder. A wave of relief washed over her as she realized they were almost to the top. Heartened by the sight, she found the strength to struggle the remaining way up the stairs with her precious charge. Falling back against the wet ground, she rolled Elrond's body off to her side and lay panting for several long minutes, her face pelted by the driving rain.

Sighing, Seere opened her eyes. She knew she could not risk stopping as the last of her strength was ebbing away quickly. Catching sight of the pavilion fifteen feet to their left, she again maneuvered herself so she could pull Elrond's body into her arms to rest against her chest. Shifting so her left leg was free to push, Seere began to slowly crawl backwards across the muddy turf toward the shelter. Unable to carry them both up the stairs into the Pavilion itself, she expended the last of her energy to drag them under marginal cover of the marble stairs. After assuring herself he was still breathing, she laid her head on his chest and passed out.

-----

She was not sure how long they lay there, but it was still dark when she regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that her pillow was shivering. /My pillow is shivering? And what is that beating sound/

Shifting to try and find a more comfortable position on her strangely uncomfortable bed, she moved her right leg and white-hot pain shot through her. Gasping as the breath was rung from her body, she opened her eyes. It took several minutes for her dazed senses to clear sufficiently and the events of the preceding night to come back to her.

/Elrond/

Alarmed, she tried to sit up, but found herself held fast by the strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Elrond! Thank the Valar you are alive!"

Unable to free herself from his grip, she twisted in his arms so she could determine his condition. While she was reassured to find his heart and pulse rates to be within acceptable limits, she was worried by how cold the half-elf felt. His body was racked by intense shivers and his skin seemed to radiate cold. This touched some deep fear within her, one she did not understand, but one that knew such cold was an ominous sign. Fighting panic, she gently shook Elrond trying to wake him and reassure herself he was not dying.

"Elrond! Please wake up. I can not lose you to Mandos! Please wake! Elrond!" Panic began to take hold when he failed to respond. The fear of losing him began to overtake her senses and Seere tightened her grip on his shoulders as her tears began to fall. "Elrond! Please do not leave me! Námo, please do not take him! …"

-----

/Why does my head ache so? And I am freezing! I need to get up and get a blanket/ he thought. /Who is that crying? What is she saying? Mandos? Námo! Nay, I am not dying… am I? What has happened/

Fighting through the fog blanketing his brain, Elrond struggled back to consciousness. /Seere? Why does she fear I am dying/ Shifting to face Seere to offer her reassurance he was alive and not bound for Mandos, he became aware of the fact he was lying on the ground.

/Where are we/

Slowly, he opened his eyes to study their surroundings hoping to find a clue to their location. In the gloom of their shelter, he saw nothing he could recognize. It was dark and he heard the sound of heavy rain and the sound of fast moving water.

/Fast moving water! The river… a deer made me stumble. Seere and I fell returning from the cave by the falls. The falls rage in a flood. They spread out over the ledge where she was sleeping and flood the grotto. She would have been swept away and drowned/

Realizing another tragedy had been narrowly averted, he tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her down into his arms. "Seere! Thank the Valar you are safe!"

His voice finally penetrated her panicked senses. "Elrond? You are alive!" Seere buried herself in his embrace as both were overcome with the fear of how close they had come to losing the other.

The storm of their emotions spent itself and the injured pair fell back into a deep sleep curled tightly in each other's arms. They were unaware that the flood rose to within a foot of their shelter. As they slept, the storm gradually blew itself out. The flood peaked and began to slowly recede, having erased all signs of their movements.

-----

At first light, their worried family rushed out to begin to search for the missing pair. It was several hours before a relieved Celeborn raised a shout to announce he had found them. Kneeling by the pavilion steps, he smiled at the sight of the two wrapped tightly in each others embrace before sliding under the steps to wake the sleeping pair.

-----


	24. Chapter 24 Guilt

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 24  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 24 --- Guilt

"_They whose guilt within their bosom lies, imagine every eye beholds their blame."_

_William Shakespeare_

-----

Elrond settled into the comfort of his bed with a contented sigh. After waking in the Healing House earlier in the day, he was happy to be back in his own rooms. The healers had poked and prodded him assuring themselves that he would recover. By mid-afternoon, he had reached his limit and demanded he be assisted to his chambers. His sons were familiar with the tone of his voice and moved quickly to help relocate the testy elf lord to the privacy of his rooms.

Now they were sitting on opposite sides of him, watching him with relieved expressions on their faces. Elrohir had asked how he and Seere had been injured and Elrond was sorting through his jumbled memories, trying to piece together the chain of events. His only clear memory was falling asleep with her held tightly in his arms.

"As I assume you already know, Erestor and I split up to begin searching the gardens. I went to search the area along the riverside and around the falls. I had a feeling she was near flowing water and it compelled me to look there." Looking up, he met his eldest son's eyes and saw the unasked question in his eyes. "There is a grotto behind Brilthor Ure that Gil-Galad found many years ago that appeared to me in a vision. I had not been there since his death so it took me a few minutes to find the entrance as it is well hidden." (large waterfall)

"Very well hidden as I have never found it, nor heard mention of it in all the years I have lived in the valley," Elladan observed.

Nodding, his father continued. "There is a secluded ledge that can be accessed through an opening on the opposite side of the cave. It cannot be seen from below and is often veiled by the flow of the falls themselves. Seere was on the ledge where she had fallen asleep. It appeared she had been crying from the trails of tears on her face."

As he recounted the events of that evening, a mental image of the panicked expression that had appeared on her face for a few seconds after he woke her came to his mind. /Why was she afraid? There was more to her reaction than being disoriented from sleep./

"When it rains as it did last night, the falls widen and its waters actually flow across the ledge. Because the ledge cants back toward the cliff wall… the reason is cannot be seen from below, the grotto can flood in a heavy rain. That is the reason I thought it best to attempt to return to the house, rather than wait the storm out there." Elrond shuttered as he remembered how close they came to losing Seere had he not found her before the flooding rains began.

"Ada! She would have been swept away by the falls if you had not found her!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Aye, she would have." Elrond agreed, his heart clinching as his son repeated his fear.

"I wanted to get back to the house as quickly as possible so we could get the others in from the search. We were running down the slope by the falls when the rain started to fall in a driving downpour. The wind was lashing us and it had grown dark once the rain began. Half the way down, a deer ran in front of us. I lost my footing on the wet ground and fell forward taking Seere with me." Guilty at being the cause of her injury, he stopped to take a deep breath before he continued. "I had taken her hand to keep us together as the storm got worse and ended up getting her injured by pulling her down with me."

"I do not remember anything more except waking briefly during the night from Seere shaking me and begging Námo not to take me."

Elladan shuttered as his father recounted the last. "It was a near thing it would seem, Ada. You have a severe head wound, several broken ribs, a dislocated knee, and a deep cut on your forehead that bled a good deal. If Seere had not bandaged it… Given your exposure to the storm, you were likely in shock and must have seemed very cold indeed to her."

"Fear not, Elladan. I assure you I did not seek Mandos last night. I must have been simply feeling the cold." Elrond assured.

"Ada, it was not last night. You were unconscious for three days after we found you!"

-----

"Three days? I did not realize! How badly hurt was Seere? I have asked several times and you have avoided answering me!" the shocked elf lord demanded.

Elrohir and Elladan traded uneasy looks, before Elladan sighed and answered his ada's question. "She is still unconscious, Ada. She received blows to both the front and side of her head as well as a severe injury to her right ankle and foot."

Distressed by this news, Elrond made a move to leave his bed to go back to the Healing House to see her for himself. A jolt of pain took his breath away and forced him back onto his pillows. Elrohir, who had reached for his father as he saw him try to rise, grasped his shoulders and scolded the half-elf for his impulsive behavior.

"Ada, you must rest until your ribs have set. There is nothing you can do for Seere that is not already being done. You must recover from your own injures if you are to be of assistance to anyone. I know you feel responsible for your family, but trust us to care for her. Erestor and Azeriel are sitting with her so she is not alone." Looking into the rebellious eyes of his father, he concluded "Ada, I promise to keep you apprised of her progress and to consult with you if need be."

"She has blows to both the front and side of her head? What could have caused that?" he demanded.

"We are not sure, Ada … she rolled down the hill perhaps striking both wounds in the process. Nor do we understand how the damage to her foot and ankle occurred. We will have to wait for her to wake to tell us." Elladan offered.

Elrond met his son's eyes as he stated, "If she is not awake by morning, I will be taken to see her. In fact, I will be taken to see her in any case. I will accept no argument, ion nîn. She is hurt because of me and I will see to her."

/I should have let her hand go once I felt myself begin to fall. Tis my fault she is injured so badly./

"Ada, you are not to blame. You saved her life! The fall was an accident. Please do not distress yourself over something that is not your fault. Seere would not want that." Elrohir exclaimed responding to the pain and guilt evident in his father's voice.

/Of course I am. I pulled her down the hill with me and now she is injured, unconscious because of me. Seere, please do not leave us! Do not leave me/

Turning his head away from his sons so they could not see the grief in his eyes, Elrond soon fell into a troubled sleep as his body demanded time to heal its own injures.

-----

Morning had come and she was not yet awake from the deep sleep she had occupied since Celeborn had carried her to the healing hall. Elrond sat at her bedside, studying her with the discerning eye of a healer. As Elrohir had warned, her sleep was not peaceful. She shifted restlessly and whispered urgent messages to the unseen companions that populated her dreams and a periodic moan or fearful cry slipped from her lips. Her eyes were fully closed as this was not normal elven sleep and she showed no signs of waking.

Elrohir had helped his father to the private room Seere occupied and had moved a chair for his use near her head on her right side, placing an ottoman under his injured knee. Alone for the moment, he whispered her name, trying to call her back from the troubled visions that were haunting her. Elrond took her small hand into his large one and began to rub the skin at her wrist in a soothing caress.

At his touch, Seere's restless movements stilled and she grew calm. "Seere, please hear me and wake. Your Ada is quite worried about you, as are we all. I am so sorry, pen vuil, that I caused you to be hurt. I should have dropped your hand as I fell. Please forgive me. Seere, please wake."

"It is not your fault she is hurt, Elrond."

Elrond turned to find Erestor had entered the room without his hearing him. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and stood gazing down at his daughter. "You saved her life, for she would have died had you not found her when you did and I thank you. You had no choice but to try to return to the house for that cave is not a safe place in a storm. I had forgotten it was even there, so you were the only one that could have saved her."

Seeing his friend's surprise at this, he added, "Elrohir shared with me your conversation. It was not your fault she was hurt, Elrond, and she will yet awake. We must believe that, mellon nin. She seems calmer than she has since we found her. Perhaps this is a sign she will wake soon… that she is healing."

"Let us pray to the Valar that it is. She responds to having her hand held and seems to be calmed by it." Elrond responded.

"This is an improvement then as she showed no response to touch before." Erestor exclaimed taking her other hand. "Seere? Can you hear me, sellath nîn?" (my daughter)

"What is an improvement, my Lord Erestor?" Azeriel entered the room and, hearing there was improvement in her patient's condition, hurried over to the bedside.

"She has calmed and is responding to touch. This is improvement is it not?"

"Aye, it means she is more aware of us and her sleep is not as deep as it was." Moving closer so she could study Seere, the golden-haired healer asked "Would you please step back for a moment and let me check her vital signs."

As the two elves let go of her hands to make room for Azeriel, Seere began to shift about in an agitated manner once again. "Ada! Elrond?"

"It does seem she is more aware this morning!"

-----

Seere had still not regained consciousness by the next morning. The healers had quickly found that her improvement only lasted as long as either her father or Elrond was holding her hand. Left alone, she returned to her restless, agitated state. Elrond had insisted that two chaises be moved into her room and placed by her bed so they could be near to comfort Seere.

It was the middle of the night. Her broken whispered words had disturbed his sleep. Convinced her muttered conversation might hold clues to her state, Elrond forced himself to let her talk when he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and sooth her fears. /What is she saying? What haunts you so that you remain locked in this state, Seere/

/It seems she is talking to Ermehtar, but it does not make sense. Why does she keep saying no repeatedly and then apologizing? And what does Roitar have to do with this? She seems to think she owes him an apology as well./

Shock over took him as he finally began to piece together the disjointed threads of her rambling monolog. /Elbereth, help us! How did this happen and why did no one know/

/I understand why she feels guilty for Roitar's death, though she is not to blame. I can well imagine what kept her quiet. I wonder who assigned him to Elrohir's guard? Ermehtar may well have had additional reasons for wanting him to die. I must find out. It makes his murder even more tragic, as we were deeply in his debt and did not know it./

Taking her hand, Elrond leaned down close to the ear to whisper, "Seere, please come back to us. I know now what happened and I want to help. You are not to blame for Roitar's death or for what Ermehtar did and for the choices he made. Come back to us, to me, without fear of this. I can help you find some peace in this, pen vuil, but first you must wake. Your Ada grieves, we all grieve to see you thus."

-----

Seere struggled under the weight pinning her to the ground, pinning her in her dreams. Her arms were trapped and her lungs labored to breathe as the crushing form blanketing her body was pressing the air from her body. Fear and guilt held her trapped.

A gentle, loving voice called her. His words offered some comfort to her tattered emotions. /I am not to blame? Nay, but I am! I failed Roitar and I let my past fondness for Ermehtar blind me./

A warm, strong hand took hers and a tantalizing caress began again along the delicate skin of her wrist. /Ah, Elrond! You are still with me! I was so afraid you were dying! Blessings be to the Valar/

/What is he saying? He knows! But how? He cannot forgive me if he knows… he says Roitar's death is not my fault! That cannot be true… I must be! If I had…/

/Wait… Ada grieves! Ai, Ada! Elrond! I can not hide from my guilt and pain if it brings pain to him, to you./

Pushing with all of her remaining strength, she managed to shift the weight pressing down on her chest aside enough to take a deep breath. Summoning her reserves, she began to climb out of the dark pit she in which she was trapped, moving toward a light she could not yet see. But instinct told her the light was waiting with the gentle voice that called to her, the giver of the tantalizing touch that stirred her senses.

-----

Erestor opened his eyes and felt the grief of his beloved daughter's condition wash across him. /Seere, please hear me and wake. I can not face the day knowing you are trapped in a private torment from which I can not save you./

Sighing, he turned his head to study his child. /She has not been a child in hundreds of years. Yet, I still see a sweet tempered toddler with her arms outstretched wanting a hug from her father or begging for me to tell her a story. Seere I cannot lose you too/

He noted she looked older than she had only a week earlier before the grief of betrayal, loss, and pain took their toll. She seemed more agitated than she had last night. This was disquieting observation as he could see Elrond had fallen asleep holding her other hand.

/Ai! It seems you no longer gain comfort from his touch. I am afraid to take your other hand for I do not know what more I can do if our touch no longer reaches you/

Getting up from the chaise where he had slept, he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Sighing, he took her hand in his and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Seere, alasse' nîn? You are not alone. I am here. Please pen vuil, hear me and wake." (my joy)

Sighing, he let his head rest against hers as tears filled his eyes. "Elbereth, please help her. I can not bear losing her too!"

"Ada, please do not cry. I hear you and I will not leave you," a soft, weak voice whispered.

-----


	25. Chapter 25 Echoes

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 25  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 25 --- Echoes

"_Footfalls echo in the memory  
Down the passage which we did not take  
Towards the door we never opened  
Into the rose-garden.  
My words echo  
Thus, in your mind".  
__T.S. Elliott_

-----

"Seere! You are awake! Praise the Valar!" a much relieved Erestor exclaimed.

"She is awake?" Elrond's silver gray eyes had cleared of sleep instantly upon hearing Erestor's joyous greeting to his daughter.

"Aye! Aye, she is, _tinechor toror'_! Seere, I… we have been so worried. Please speak to me again so I know you are truly awake, pen vuil," he requested. (_shield brother_)

"Oh, Ada. I am so sorry to have added this grief to you. I am indeed awake and I will recover. Do not worry! I could not bear to add more pain to your fëa." Seere whispered, her voice rough from lack of use. She gave her father's hand a weak squeeze to reinforce her words.

Relieved beyond words, he drew his daughter into his arms and let the tears he had been fighting since he had first seen her lying unconscious in the bed of the Healing House fall freely. His Seere was not lost; she had returned to him!

-----

Several minutes passed before he regained control of his emotions and could bear to let her go from his arms. Knowing she was still quite weak and her injures had yet to fully heal, Erestor gently settled her back against the pillows. Loving fingers once again wiped tears from his daughter's face and he sat smiling down at the light of his life. "You scared me, pen vuil. I could not have borne losing you too. I give thanks to the Valar that you are yet again with us."

Fresh tears began to trickle down her face at his words. "Ada, I am so sorry to have worried you so. I love you so much, Ada!"

"I know you do. And stop apologizing. It was not your fault, nor was it Elrond's that you were hurt and needed time to heal. I care only that you are awake again!" he assured her. "Would you like some water to ease your throat?"

Seeing her nod, he reached over and poured her a glass from the pitcher sitting at her bedside table. Sliding his arm behind her shoulders, he eased her into a sitting position before raising the glass to her lips. "Here, _melme,_ let me help you. Small sips…" (_love_)

Looking to his friend, he asked "Would you mind keeping her company for me while I go find Azeriel? As she has been caring for Seere, I think she needs to see her and make sure all is well."

"Of course,_ meldir_. She will be fine once she has had time to recover, but it would be best to let Azeriel confirm this," Elrond replied, his voice pitched low to help sooth the battered spirits of his companions. (_friend_)

------

As the door closed behind her father, the fears that had plagued her dreams returned. /Does Elrond truly know? Now that I am no longer dreaming, he will not forgive me for my poor judgment./

Risking a discrete glace at him under the veil of her lashes, she was surprised to see the tender smile gracing Elrond's features. His gentle voice startled her into staring into his eyes. "I do not blame you, _pen vuil_. You gave someone who you had thought was a friend the benefit of the doubt and tried to spare your family, especially your father, from further pain. I also expect you were embarrassed and ashamed of what happened, though you have no reason to be." (_dear one_)

Seeing the pain and shame that clouded her eyes, Elrond eased himself forward on the chaise so he could shift his position to sit beside her on the bed. Taking one of her trembling hands in his, he took as deep a breath as his damaged ribs would allow before he continued. "You have no reason to be ashamed or to feel guilty, Seere. You were betrayed by someone you should have been able to trust without reservation. He hurt and abused you in a profound manner and I have no forgiveness to offer him. I grieve with you for the loss of your champion, Roitar."

"I knew Roitar for many millennia and valued his friendship. He could have been the captain of the guard when Glorfindel sailed west, but deferred to Ermehtar in a selfless and generous act." Sighing, he added "We were greatly in his debt and never knew it, but I will sing his praises to the Valar and to Eru this night. He saved your life, as well as, your father's for I have no doubt you would have faded along with Erestor if Ermehtar had succeeded in forcing you."

Hearing his reassurance, Seere began to speak in a low, strained voice. "He sat with me for a long time after he came to my aid. He let me cry, let me talk, and he never tried to force me to tell what Ermehtar had done unless… until I ready to do so."

Tears choked her voice as she went on "He taught me to ride a horse like a warrior, thought the twins think they did. I loved to watch him train the troops. Roitar told me stories of the Age of the Elves… of Ada, you, Celeborn and Gil-Galad. He was my friend and I… I let him die because I was too ashamed to tell Ada or Celeborn what had happened. If I had, …" She looked down too upset to meet Elrond's eyes.

Leaning over despite the pain it caused, Elrond lifted her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "You have kept this pain inside yourself too long, pen vuil. You need to talk about what happened so that you can begin to heal this wound. I will listen if you wish and I will not judge you for you did nothing for which you should be judged. But, I cannot help if I do not know all the facts. Will you trust me, _pen vuil_?" (_dear one_)

Lost in the silver light of his eyes, the light her unconscious mind had been seeking, she nodded her head. The actual words were, however, harder to find.

-----

"It happened almost forty years ago. Ermehtar had been drinking that night at dinner… heavily I now know. There was a diplomatic delegation from Gondor visiting, so I went for a walk after Ada and the others escorted them to his study to discuss trade. I was alone as I often was while the others were occupied by their duties. He must have followed me into the gardens."

"I remember he had been rather loud and unusually aggressive at dinner. Ermehtar had been sitting with several of the Gondorian warriors and Celeborn had felt the need to call him aside to request he behave more appropriately." A far away look came to her eyes as her mind allowed the carefully constructed walls around the memory to fall.

"Apparently, his behavior had made Roitar uneasy as he was trailing him from a discrete distance after he saw him leave the dining hall after me. Ermehtar followed me into the small enclosed rose garden near the path to the upper terraces. Nobody was around and it was starting to get dark. I should have had more care than to be out so late in an isolated area." Self reproach clearly marked the tone of her voice.

Seeing her hesitate, Elrond reached over and took her other hand in his. Giving them both a comforting squeeze, he remained silent so as not to distract her from her story; his eyes urged her to continue. "I did not hear him slip up behind me. Suddenly, he spun me around and pinned me to the trunk of a large oak near the back of the garden. I let out a small scream, but started to laugh when I saw who it was. I thought he was playing a joke on me as he often did."

"So it came as a shock when he started kissing me, telling me I was going to be his… I was so scared and tried to push him away! He got mad and drew back his hand and… he slapped me. He told me I was his and I had better accept that fact. That he would hate to hurt me or perhaps my father if I fought him further…" Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks as the terror of the moment reclaimed her.

"He started kissing me again and it hurt … his teeth tore my lips he was so rough. I was struggling, but he was so strong… he had me pinned to the tree trunk. He grabbed my arms and threw me to the ground. I hit my head on the exposed root of the tree… I was dazed… and so scared!" Her breath came in labored pants as she continued.

"Ermehtar dropped down on top of me and was tearing my dress away when Roitar arrived. Roitar was so mad! He hit Ermehtar over the back of his head with the hilt of his sword and kicked him off of me." Frantic eyes met his as she tried to convey the horror of the scene.

"We both knew what Ermehtar's intent had been. I do not think he would have stopped or that I could have found an advantage to free myself from him before he could…. Thankfully, I did not have to find out as Roitar saved me." Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Roitar wanted to take me to the healers, but I was too upset and ashamed to let him. I guess I was in shock. Roitar told me later he thought I was dazed and not thinking clearly. He walked me back to my rooms once I had stopped crying and told me to come to him if I needed to talk. He promised to let me decide what to do… either way he would support me." Tears fell in a steady stream from her eyes.

"Ermehtar came to see me early the next morning full of apologies and contrition for drinking too much so that he lost control of himself. He begged me not to tell anyone else and promised to stay away from me." Her eyes begged him to understand. "He had been my friend, almost a brother to me all my life. I wanted to believe him… so I agreed."

Sighing, she admitted, "I caught him watching me many times over the past forty years… and it always made me feel uneasy, but he kept his word and stayed away unless I was with someone else. I knew he still wanted me as I saw the… lust in his eyes. I saw him in the gardens near the balcony of my rooms several times… but he never made any direct moves to advance his suit, though Ada unknowingly kept championing a match between us. Ada will feel so guilty if…"

"I think he liked matching me against the strongest of his trainees… the twins… Glorfindel… hoping to see me fail, maybe even see me hurt but I ignored this as I did not want that to be the case. I look back on it now and it was clear he was stalking me like a hunter after his prey all that time, but I did not want to face that fact. If I had…" Her voice broke and she stopped her narrative to regain some measure of control over her tattered emotions.

"Roitar never trusted him again and I do not think he approved of my decision, though he respected it. I think he always regretted not taking me to Ada immediately as the delay gave Ermehtar time to apologize. He came to see me after breakfast the next morning… but by then, I had already agreed to keep my silence. Roitar wanted to go to my father himself, but he had made me a promise to let me decide what to do." She pulled her hands from his and buried her face in them as her tears turned to sobs.

"He was my friend… and I let him down by not telling anyone. Now he is dead by Ermehtar's hand. I keep wondering if he planned it all that night… to remove two threats that could have exposed him and a third that was an obstacle to his gaining Lorien." Her words halted abruptly as they heard Erestor and Azeriel talking as they approached her room.

Knowing she was not yet ready to tell her father, he squeezed her hand gently before he spoke. "It has been a difficult week for us all. Rest and recover for now. All will be well, pen vuil."

As the door opened, he whispered "We will talk more about this later, but you are not to blame for what happened. I mean that, _Lirimaer,_ so relax and get better." (_lovely one_)

Turning to greet Azeriel, he offered an explanation for Seere's tears. "Ah, good you have arrived. I have been unable to comfort Seere as she is still grieving for our friend Roitar and for Ermehtar's betrayal. Perhaps you can prescribe something to help her relax?"

"Seere, you must not make yourself worse by grieving so, _sellath nîn_. You must relax and recover. Roitar would not want you making yourself worse mourning for him. He was your protector and friend. Honor his memory by living well as he would have wanted, _pen vuil_." Erestor once again took his daughter into his arms and let her cry against his chest. (_my daughter_) (_dear one_)

Elrond moved back to the chaise to give them some privacy as leaving the room was still beyond his ability.

-----


	26. Chapter 26 Forgiveness

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 26

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 26--- Forgiveness

"_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend"_

_William Blake_

_-----_

Erestor found Elrond sitting on his balcony reading the reports Elladan had prepared, analyzing the true state of Imladris' defenses now that Ermehtar was no longer able to falsify reports and cover his treason. Elladan and Glorfindel had already taken steps to correct most of the weaknesses while Elrond had been in the Healing House. The others were going to take longer, but counter measures had been put in place to shore up the defenses in those areas until this could be done.

Pausing to run a critical eye over his friend, Erestor was pleased to see his pallor had faded and the slightly darker skin tone, normal to the Peredhel, had returned signaling his recovery. /Old friend, you had me worried those three days you did not wake. I truly feared losing both you and Seere. I am thankful to have you both returned to us./

"Do I pass muster, Chief Counselor?"

Startled from his musing, Erestor moved forward to take a seat near Elrond, a grin lighting his face. "Tis nice to see you still do not miss much if anything, _meldir_." (_friend_)

"I find it hard to miss a full grown Noldor lurking in my doorway sighing loudly. Relax Erestor, both Seere and I will recover." Elrond smiled over at his friend as he poured him a glass of lemon water. Handing him the glass, he asked, "What troubles you, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

"I have been wondering at the real cause of Seere's distress this morning. Her upset was from far more than her grief over Roitar and Ermehtar. I know her." Taking a sip of water, he met Elrond's gaze and continued. "And I know you. I think you know what is troubling her. Do you plan to tell me?"

Elrond had been expecting this visit. He had considered his options all day, but still did not know how best to proceed. His friend had already suffered more than any person should and he was loathe to add to it by telling him his daughter had almost been raped by someone her father had trusted to protect her, had even seen as an acceptable suitor. He also knew Seere might not be ready for her father to know, but recent events had taken that privilege away from her. The only question was would she prefer to tell Erestor herself or would it be better for both for him to do it?

Realizing he had been lost in his thoughts for too long to avoid answering his friend, he made his choice. Erestor now clearly knew he was privy to information concerning his daughter and he had the right to be told. Sighing, he began. "I have been debating how best to apprise you of this, whether it was better for Seere to tell you… best for both of you that is… or if my telling you would make this painful news easier for you to hear… spare her the telling. By my rambling on so, I guess it is obvious I have come to no firm conclusion other than it seems the duty has now fallen to me."

Picking up his own glass of water to take a sip, he considered his next words with care. "Last night, Seere became quite agitated and her frantic words began to take on significance. Rather than try to quiet her, I decided to listen and see if there were any clues in what she was saying to explain her condition, perhaps something her unconscious mind might reveal. I had noted when I woke her in the cave the night of the storm that something was upsetting, even frightening her by the look in her eyes when she first woke and I thought there may be a connection."

"As I listened last night, she kept apologizing to Roitar and talking to Ermehtar. It took a long while before I realized what she was talking about and the reasons for her condition became clear --- fear, shame, and tremendous guilt." Elrond saw the shock building on his friend's face and hated the fact it would only get worse.

"Why would she feel any of those things? You must have misunderstood Elrond. This does not make sense," Erestor asserted, even as he felt his heart clinch in dread.

"I wish I had. After you left this morning, I could read Seere's thoughts as she was upset and not able to block them; she was asking herself if she had heard me right when I spoke to her in the night. I told her she had no reason to feel guilt or shame and that I knew. This morning I confirmed she had heard me right."

"This also verified to me that she had been aware enough to hear me speak to her last night and process what I had said. I suspect her mind kept her unconscious to both protect her from having to face what happened and thus her sense of guilt, but also to punish her for she feels responsible for what happened last week," the healer observed.

Reaching over, he put his hand over Erestor's. "This will be difficult for you to hear, _mellon nin_. Are you ready to hear this from me or would you prefer to hear it from her?" (_my friend_)

Erestor sat stunned looking at his friend's hand covering his. /Something bad happened to Seere and I did not know. It must be bad or Elrond would not hesitate so./

Struggling to order his thoughts, Erestor considered his choices. /Would it be better for Seere for Elrond to tell me and spare her the telling? If it is bad, this will give me time to compose myself before I talk to her. Aye, that would be best./

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Would you please tell me? If it is as bad as I fear, I will need to compose myself before I talk to my daughter. She will need my support not my blind emotions."

"Very well. I think you may be right in this. She still will need to tell you herself so this wound can finally heal, but I will tell you all I know. She told me much of it before you returned." Sighing, the elf lord ran his hand through his unbraided hair. "We will need to assure her that hindsight is always perfect, but that she made her choices without the benefit of information she now has and she made them for valid reasons. She needs to know we do not hold what happened against her."

A knock at this outer door interrupted his response. Both looked up to see Celeborn entering the sitting room. In a low voice, Elrond asked, "Would you prefer for Celeborn to hear this now or later?"

"Now. He has been like a second father to Seere and should know." Calling out, Erestor invited their friend to join them. "Celeborn, please join us. Elrond has discovered the cause of Seere's extreme upset over Ermehtar's actions and Roitar's death. Of course, the latter is hardly surprising. He was always very fond of her and had become very protective of her in recent…"

Shocked by a sudden realization, he looked at Elrond. "This has something to do with it does it not? Roitar had become very protective of Seere in recent years. He knew something and was protecting her from it. I am right am I not? Ermehtar?"

Waiting until a grim faced Celeborn was seated, Elrond nodded his head. "Aye, you are right on both counts."

"Apparently, there was a delegation from Gondor that visited some forty years ago. One night after dinner, while the rest of you were meeting with them, Ermehtar followed her into the small rose garden. He had been drinking heavily and decided to stake his claim on Seere. Luckily, Roitar distrusted Ermehtar's behavior, whether solely for his behavior that night or for more I do not know, and had followed his captain. He managed to stop Ermehtar by knocking him out with his sword hilt. Seere was scared, embarrassed, and ashamed by what had nearly happened. She was also dazed, I think, from a blow to her head where she hit a tree root." Elrond stated the facts as clearly as he could without much elaboration.

Seeing Erestor's building fury, he quickly added, "He did not succeed in forcing her as was clearly his intent. I would guess from his attitude when I questioned him after the murders, his plan was to force her to accept him as her lover; then she would have no choice but to marry him. How he expected to get away with it… In any case, Roitar's vigilance prevented the attack from going that far."

"Why were we not told? Elladan would have had him exiled from Imladris and I would have banned him from Lorien. The Havens would have refused his entry… Seere is Cirdan's descendent after all. I have no doubt he would have been banned likewise from Mirkwood once Legolas discovered his deeds. He would have been an outcast in the elven world," Celeborn raged. "He would have found no official welcome in either Gondor or Rohan as both monarchs are fond of Seere."

Studying Erestor's blazing eyes, Elrond answered. "If I understood her correctly, Roitar helped her back to her room and honored her request to say nothing until she was ready. She was dazed, as I said, and confused that someone she thought of as a brother would do such a thing to her. So Roitar honored her request to say nothing and chose to let her recover her dignity. I think. I would assume he expected her to tell you the next day or later that night. In any case, Ermehtar came to her early the next day before Roitar could again talk to her and apologized. He begged her to say nothing and promised to stay away from her."

"This was an elf she had known all her life, one she had thought to be a good and honorable warrior. He had been uncharacteristically drunk when it happened, and he came to her with an apology and a promise it would never happen again. He even promised to stay away from her in the future." Sighing, he looked into his friend's stormy eyes and added, "When you take all that into account, along with the shame and fear she must have been feeling…. tis not surprising she decided to accept his apology and give him another chance. She wanted it to be a drunken mistake he regretted. Now she is racked with guilt for not telling you both. She now admits to herself that his behavior was never right again in a number of ways. Think of it my friends… Ermehtar had been her friend and she wanted him not to be a monster."

"You keep saying she was ashamed? Why? I know my daughter and I know she did nothing of which she need be ashamed!" Erestor demanded.

"As a healer, I have treated many victims of assault and rape over the years. They all felt ashamed of what had been done to them by their attacker. Even when the assault stopped short of rape as it did in this case, they feel dirty, soiled if you will, by the attack. They feel damaged and no longer clean. Many feel a compulsion to bathe repeatedly to try to wash the attacker off their person. In some cases, that was how it was discovered what happened to them… their skin became raw and red from being scrubbed too many times. They claw at their skin seeing it as dirty. The wound to their fëa is great." Elrond saw recognition dawning in their eyes and knew without being told they had seen this behavior in Seere.

"There is also that fact that an unmarried maiden of her social class is supposed to remain pure until she is betrothed, married. An elleth like Seere, the protected unwed daughter of a noble family, would feel this sense of being unclean more keenly than most… like she is no longer as pure as she once was… or as she is supposed to be." Elrond offered. "And in Seere's case, she was already singled out --- she was the only noble-born elleth in Imladris at a time only a very few elleths lived here… also, she was a seer of uncommon ability, a skilled herbalist, and your assistant."

Elrond hesitated before offering a final observation. Erestor saw this and motioned for him to continue. "This may be hard for you to hear, _mellon nin_, but your daughter also seeks to protect you from further hurt and pain. She would willing die to protect you for she loves you greatly." Meeting Erestor's eyes, he concluded "She mentioned… almost in passing, some threat Ermehtar made during the attack… one aimed at both of you. She may not realize this, but she was seeking to protect her family, her Ada, by keeping silent." (_my friend_)

Erestor felt the tears begin to slip down his face as he listened to Elrond's explanation of what his daughter had been feeling in the aftermath of the attack. His first reaction had been to go the dungeons and take his frustrations out on the cause of her pain. As Elrond's words began to settle about him, his rage slipped to the back of his mind and grief for his daughter's torment took hold.

"What did he do to her? All of it, please."

"He did not rape her Erestor… though he would have had Roitar not intervened. For the most part he scared her. He kissed her, roughly I would assume, as she said her lip was torn…. he struck her across the face when she tried to escape him, and he threw her to the ground where she struck her head. He was tearing her clothes from her… groping her no doubt in the process, when Roitar arrived. That was as far as he got. She told me the truth in this as her aura was very visible to me given her emotional state this morning; it did not change color."

Celeborn had been listening to Elrond's comments. "You say this occurred around forty years ago? I wish I had known the signs you described then. She told me it was a reaction to certain herbs that caused her arms to be raw and abraded. I should have noticed she would never allow Ermehtar to sit or stand near her and would leave a room if there was any danger of being left alone with him."

Erestor's broken voice tore at his friends. "I saw how he watched her, I even teased her that he admired her and was looking for encouragement. How that must have hurt her to have her own father suggest she encourage her would-be rapist."

Celeborn rose to move to Erestor's side. Kneeling, he took his friend's hand and offered, "Do not feel guilty for what you did not know, _mellon nin_. We all thought Ermehtar was a good and honorable elf. We both speculated whether or not one of the twins or Ermehtar might take an interest in Seere, for she is quite beautiful and very special." (_my friend_)

"Aye, that she is, _mellon nin_. She is also brave and strong, for she has not let this event destroy her. She has devoted herself to being a loving daughter and friend, accepted the burden of being a seer so that she might help overcome this latest threat to our safety. She has worked tirelessly in the Healing House when needed, and she has served her people in many other ways. Rather than hide in her rooms afraid of her attacker… if not all males, she has continued to improve her skills as a warrior and sat at the same table as he did, an advisor in her own right." So intent was he in supporting his friend, Elrond missed the slight smile that appeared briefly on Celeborn's face at his obvious admiration for the elleth in question. (_my friend_)

"Now, _mellon nin,_ she needs to be reassured she is not to blame for what happened last week. She made the decision she did forty years ago for so many reasons. Foresight does not mean perfect sight and it sometimes shows us the least about those things directly affecting our own lives… as you both know from mine and Galadriel's experiences. She thought, at worst, she was risking her own safety. She had no way of knowing the extent of Ermehtar's corruption. She needs to be told you do not blame her and that you still love her. She will need to be reassured that you do not see her as damaged or unclean because of this. She needs to know we all feel this way," Elrond urged. (_my friend_)

"She needs to be able to forgive herself for hoping Ermehtar could once again be the elf the rest of us thought he was. Seere needs to accept that, while she was his victim that night, she refused to remain one and behaved with great bravery. She is no more to blame for Ermehtar's treason than the rest of us. We all need to forgive ourselves and begin to put this behind us," he concluded. "There is much work for us to do and we can not let him distract us from it. We give him the victory over us if we do."

-----


	27. Chapter 27 To Put the World Right

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 27

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 27 --- To Put the World Right

"_To put the world right in order, we must first put the nation in order; to put the nation in order, we must first put the family in order; to put the family in order, we must first cultivate our personal life; we must first set our hearts right." _

_Confucius_

-----

Elrond scanned the assembled elves as the last of the delegates took their place within the circle. The tragedies of the last two weeks had cast a pall over the Elven Convocation he was about to convene. Rumors and distrust had quickly cut through the thin layer of civility that had been present the first two weeks as the delegations gathered. Sadly, the cloud of doubt that hung over the events the night Ermehtar's treason was uncovered had only built in the aftermath of Elrond and Seere's injures.

Celeborn and Erestor had done their best to allay fears and reassure the visiting elves that the incident in the dungeons had been a regrettable tragedy, but nothing more than a drunken brawl that got out of control. While Imladris mourned its fallen, their message had been that the tragedy was no reason to delay the meeting, nor did it alter their collective objectives. As for the injuries to Lord Elrond and Lady Seere, those were simply the result of a fall down a rain-slicked hill. Erestor had pointed out one of the two was his daughter and he fully supported the convocation proceeding as planned.

Elrond joined dinner the evening after Seere regained consciousness in an attempt to relieve some fears. He did his best to answer all the questions that came his way for he had nothing to hide. It had been an accident, after all, with no dark overtones. While most of their guests had been relieved to see him, the air of unease had not entirely abated.

/I can at least walk on my own now even if my heart is heavy. An elven body always heals far faster than an elven fëa./

/Seere's emotional state still worries me greatly, but healing these types of wounds takes time and patience. The general belief that Ermehtar died attempting to stop a drunken brawl gives me and mine an excuse for our obvious pain and depressed spirits. That takes some of the pressure off of her; she does not have to act as if nothing has happened. Her grief has lent a fragile air to her beauty and that has captured many hearts, including my own./

/Since telling Cirdan what happened, the leaders of each of the other elven realms now know what occurred in the dungeons. Glorfindel was correct that we had an obligation to tell him, even if no other; he is family. He also needs to consider the possibility of similarly placed spies at the Havens. Our collective security depends on honest communication and shared intelligence. If Ermehtar could be so corrupted…./

/In any case, now is not the time for hysteria and wild speculation among the rest of our brethren, so Cirdan's support in publicly downplaying the matter is also helpful. Tis difficult enough in this atmosphere to keep up with what is real and what is unsubstantiated rumor, without the treason of Imladris' captain of the guard adding fuel to the fire. That someone could actually believe uruk hai assassins or orcs are hiding in the gardens! Orcs hiding in my gardens indeed/

-----

Once Cirdan had been told, an Elven Circle had been formed of the highest-ranking elves present in Imladris to judge the guilt of Ermehtar and the surviving four spies. The determination of Ermehtar's guilt had required no effort on the Circle's part as their defendant had proudly taken credit for his acts, laughing at their outrage over his attitude. He seemed to enjoy, even relish, the opportunity to tell his story before the small group of elves allowed to attend the Circle.

The news that Roitar had not been an unfortunate victim, but a premeditated target was a shock for some in attendance. Ermehtar's crimes against the Lady Seere had horrified them all. As the former captain taunted them with his plans for the elleth, Glorfindel and Celeborn laid restraining hands on Erestor's arms, offering silent support through the ordeal. Her great grandfather Cirdan, who had grown quite fond of her since his arrival, had been enraged to the point Haldir had moved to stand behind him to settle a comforting hand on the shipwright's shoulder. Trembling with fury, Elrond had called a recess to allow tempers to cool before they interviewed the spies.

The elven guardians that were privy to the truth of his treason had watched with mounting disgust as their former captain offered a seemingly amused recitation of events. His attempted rape of one they held in high regard had incensed them. Any lingering hopes they might have had that he regretted his actions or that an enchantment had prevented him from realizing the wrong in what he was doing were ended. Their resolve and loyalty to the defense of Imladris was, if anything, hardened by his confessions.

In contrast to Ermehtar's performance, the four humans had refused to admit their guilt and the lambe en' i'-dhaeraow potion was again administered. A modest amount of new information was gathered from the defendants before the Circle was asked to decide their guilt. To no one's surprise, each was found guilty by unanimous vote. The four humans were sentenced to life terms to be served in the dungeons of Imladris.

Ermehtar, the confessed kinslayer, was to likewise be imprisoned until the current crisis in Arda was resolved. Once Middle-earth was again safe, he would be taken under heavy guard to the Havens for transport to Aman. There he would face the judgment of the Valar in the Ring of Doom. His final fate would rest with them.

-----

Coming back to the present, Elrond glanced to his left to study his Chief Counselor. He noted the weary droop to Erestor's eyes, the sadness that haunted their depths. The strain of taking part in the Circle had taken its toll. In addition, the burden of overseeing many of the final arrangements for the Convocation had fallen onto his shoulders at a time he should have been free to care for his daughter. His diplomatic skills had been equal to the test of recent events and he had been instrumental in keeping harmony among the anxious delegates. Erestor's heart had, however, not been in these tasks. He had spent every spare moment he could find on the balcony of his daughter's rooms providing what comfort she would allow.

Seere sat behind her father among the junior members of the Imladrian delegation. She had not ventured far from the chaise on her balcony since she was released from the Healing House. Her father was the only one she had allowed to join her for more than brief, stilted visits. Her avoidance of those closest to her had hurt and illustrated the depth of her guilt and her lost faith in herself… and in others. The news of the guilty verdicts imposed by the Elven Circle had done little to ease her mind or spirit.

Her self-imposed isolation had been aided by the fact that her right ankle had been slow to heal and Azeriel had restricted her activities. The phrase "when she is on her feet again" became a common refrain in family discussions. The start of the convocation had allowed her father to insist she attend, as she was their hostess. The lost look on her face made him question if they had been right to do this.

/Of course, her emotional state has slowed her recovery. I see the pain clearly in her eyes. Erestor grieves for her, as do we all. We are all praying to the Valar to see the sparkle return to her eyes./

/Poor Glorfindel feels responsible for what Ermehtar did to Seere and is hovering over her now almost as much as Erestor, Celeborn, and the twins. I have forced myself to give her space and, hopefully, she will find some level of comfort in this situation. Ah, she must have felt my eyes upon her for she is now looking at me. I know I am the one she dreads seeing the most as I made her vulnerable by bringing the attack to light/ he mused.

Tilting his head to the side, he offered the elleth an encouraging smile, a smile that betrayed more of his feelings than he realized. Seeing her eyes begin to shimmer with unshed tears, he looked away to allow her privacy to regain control of her emotions.

/We will talk again, Lirimaer. We must. Besides, I still want to know how we came to be under the steps of the pavilion. I feel you have quite a story to tell./

Seeing the last delegate take his seat, Elrond focused his full attention on the gathering before him. Taking a deep breath, he began, "Friends of old, my fellow Edhelrim of Middle-earth, I bid you welcome. We have been called here to answer the call of the Valar and of Eru Ilúvatar..."

-----

Elrond lifted his hand to gratefully accept the glass of miruvor offered by one of the servants staffing the evening's entertainment in the Hall of Fire. It had been a long and exhausting day, but it had not been without its success. The tired faces of his friends and family attested to all of this. The lovely music being provided by the minstrels wrapped the great room in a soothing blanket and the oppressive tension of the morning had begun to evaporate as the day wound to a close.

Lindir was leading his company in playing one of the elf lord's favorite songs, a gentle blend of harp, lyre, and flute that caressed the senses. /If not for the need to maintain decorum, I would be very much tempted to retrieve my own harp and join the company. Perhaps I shall play my harp for myself awhile before I retire for the night./

A movement to his right drew his attention. Seere had risen from her seat between Erestor and Glorfindel. She leaned down to press a quick kiss to her father's brow before moving to stand before him, a pronounced limp slowing her movement. "I beg your understanding for my leaving the performance so early, my lord, but it has been a long day and my ankle has grown painful from overuse. I will retire and wish you all good night."

Reaching out to take her hand in his, Elrond rose with the intention of offering to assist her to her rooms. Before he could say anything, Azeriel stepped to her side and slipped her hand through the crook of Seere's arm. "If your ankle is painful, I would like to examine it to make sure there is nothing more serious than overuse causing the pain."

With that, the two elleths began to make their way out of the hall leaving a disgruntled elf lord to grind his teeth. /Ai! I wanted to walk her to her rooms! I have not had a chance to talk to her alone in over a week and I need to know how she is! She needs to talk to me… I can feel it, and I need to talk to her, too./

Sitting back in his throne-like chair, Elrond sighed in disappointment. A discrete chuckle to his right drew his eyes to those of Celeborn. /Now what does he find so funny/

-----

The second day of the Convocation had not gone as well as the first. While the first day had been noteworthy for the cooperative spirit that developed, the second day had been marked by the return of partisan squabbles. Old grievances had reemerged and the ancient animosity between the Noldor and the other delegations had once again threatened to divide the elven community. Elrond, Cirdan, and Celeborn had spent most of the day resolving these debates as the highest-ranking nobles present. As the day of debates ended, little progress had been made on the main issues before the assembly.

After five more days passed in a similar vein, something had to be done as the success of the Convocation was now in doubt. Legolas proposed that the main body of the convocation adjourn and allow a smaller committee, composed of one representative of each elven realm, to resolve the outstanding issues. As only two minor issues had been resolved, this meant an agreement on virtually all points. After a lengthy debate, Legolas' proposal was eventually approved and each delegation retired to individual meeting rooms to resolve their own position on the issues. The committee was tasked with having its work completed within one week.

Elrond sighed in frustration that it had come to this, but was relieved that an end to the divisive debates was now at hand. As the committee would be composed of Legolas, Celeborn, Cirdan, and himself, an agreement on most of the issues was already complete with only final details to be resolved. A quick resolution was now needed to put a final end to all debate.

/We should be able to complete this matter well within our time allotment. Tis a good thing as the delegations of the other free peoples will be departing for Imladris within the next two days. Our elven peoples need to be united and resolved to our task, if we hope to unite the rest of Middle-earth against our common enemy./

Elrond studied the elves gathered in his study. They were exhausted and in need of some relief from the constant strain they had been under for longer than he cared to consider. Even the tireless Erestor appeared to have shrunk in size so deeply had he burrowed into the comfort of his chair, his shoulders slumped under the weight they carried. Celeborn had closed his eyes as he sat with his head reclined against the back of his chair obviously fighting a crushing headache.

/If those two are weary of the debate, I dare not speculate on the state of mind of my sons! A treat, a moment of carefree recreation is needed./

"The first order of business shall involve a request of you, Lindir. Please go to the kitchens and instruct them to prepare lunch baskets adequate to feed fifteen for the mid-day meal. Be sure they add several bottles of good wine to the baskets. Ask them to serve the lunch to the other three delegations in their meeting rooms, so that we will not be missed in the dining hall." Elrond paused to gage the curiosity beginning to show on his family's faces.

"Then ask Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Legolas, Azeriel, Gimli, and Cirdan to join us in my study for a lunch meeting. Once you have them alone, suggest they change into casual attire before joining us. Then, you go do the same, _mellon nin_, and return here," the Lord of Imladris instructed. (_my friend_)

As Lindir inclined his head and left to undertake his assignment, Elrond turned to the others scattered around the room. "Well? What are you waiting for --- written invitations?"

The twins exchanged puzzled looks that mirrored the expressions of the others around the room. "Did we miss something, Ada? I do not recall you telling us what it is you wish us to do?" Elladan inquired.

"Humm? I thought it obvious, but if I must… you all need to go and change into more comfortable attire. We will adjourn our meeting to a suitable glade by the river, and, since you needed instructions on the obvious, you and your twin will be responsible for gathering blankets… and towels, enough for any that might want to take a swim. Is that clear, _ion nin_?" Elrond grinned. (_my son_)

Seeing the smiles that slowly emerged on the faces of those he held most dear lightened his heart --- on all faces save one, Seere. Knowing she was trying to think of a way to avoid the gathering, Elrond added "As this is a meeting of the Imladrian Council and its closest allies, attendance is mandatory. So, off with you all and we will meet back here in twenty minutes."

-----

With a satisfied sigh, Glorfindel set his empty plate aside and reached for his glass of wine. He leaned back against the tall oak at his back and surveyed his companions. /Thank goodness Elrond is such a wise elf! We needed this break! Even Erestor appears to have relaxed a little, though the same cannot be said for Seere. She needs to heal and we must all help her do that./

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elrond rise and move to sit beside her and her father. /Good. Elrond has seen how withdrawn she is and will continue the process of giving her the help she will need./

As a shadow fell across his legs, he looked up to see Haldir approach. The Lorien elf lowered himself to sit beside Glorfindel and offered to refill his wine glass from the bottle he was carrying. /He is truly a glorious elf. I so enjoy his company. It is a pleasure to spend time in the company of someone of like interests./ He did not know that similar thoughts were racing through Haldir's mind. Neither noticed the pleased grins on the faces of their family as they discretely watched the pair.

-----

Erestor traded a worried frown with his friend over the bowed head of his daughter. Receiving a nod of acknowledgement from Elrond, he rose and moved over to join Celeborn and the younger Lorien brothers in conversation. Neither of the elder elves paid much attention to the topic of the discussion as their thoughts were focused on the silent pair across the glade.

-----

A/N --- The Elven Circle is my creation and is based on the concept of the Ring of Doom. It seems to me they would have no option but to judge the fate of the mortals as they were barred from the Blessed Lands, but that Ermehtar would be handed over to the Valar for final judgment.

A/N --- Yes, Elrond's welcoming speech should sound familiar to those that saw Peter Jackson's take on the _Fellowship of the Ring_, but the phrasing seemed appropriate court protocol. Besides, I love Hugo Weaving's voice and writing these lines produced a wonderful mental echo; actually more of a purr! Sigh!


	28. Chapter 28 A Talk by the River

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 28 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.R

Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 28 --- A Talk by the River

"_Life is the only real counselor; _

_wisdom unfiltered through personal experience _

_does not become a part of the moral tissue." _

_Edith Wharton_

-----

Seere sat staring at her plate lost in her thoughts, her food largely untouched. The warm sun and gentle breeze stirring through the glade had done nothing to lift her spirits. Guilt weighted at her fëa and the sharp pain of Ermehtar's betrayal cut deep. The wound had been inflicted over forty years earlier, but sheer force of will had kept the damage from showing.

Now all of her family --- her father, Celeborn, and the twins most especially, knew she had failed, failed them all. She had not prevented the death of a cherished friend and the treason of another. Elrond now knew she was not the untouched maiden he supposed; he now knew that she was soiled and dirty.

/I was more concerned with saving my honor than preventing a tragedy. We might have been able to save Ermehtar had they known. It might not have been too late to pull him back from the dark that has taken his fëa. I was a coward and I lived a lie. Roitar is dead along with that man because of that and Elrohir nearly died as well. How they can endure my presence is beyond my understanding! They cannot forgive me! I lost all right to ask for their forgiveness. Nor can I forgive myself or expect to be trusted ever again/

Lost in her pain, she did not immediately realize that Elrond had moved to sit beside her or that her father had moved to join Celeborn across the glade. Glancing up, but not quite making eye contact with the elf lord, she shifted uncomfortably knowing he was watching her closely, knowing the others were as well. Seere lifted her wine glass to take a sip, but her shaking hands refused to cooperate.

The rich red wine poured over the front of her white dress and ran down her hand. The sight of the blood red stain, the blood red droplets dripping from her hand sent uncontrollable tremors racing through her body. /Blood! The blood on my hands, the blood on my soul is now showing for all to see/

With a strangled cry, she pushed to her feet, ignoring the pain in her healing ankle and ran away from the glade, away from the shocked faces of her family and friends, away from her overwhelming sense of failure and guilt.

-----

Elrond reached to catch the wine glass that tumbled from her trembling fingers, but was too late to prevent it spilling down the front of her dress. He grabbed a linen napkin lying near her feet intending to offer it to her to wipe the wine from her hand, but froze as a soul-wrenching cry slipped from her lips. He raised worried eyes to study her face. His reaction gave her time enough to struggle to her feet and run away.

Startled by her abrupt departure, he hesitated for a few seconds before he jumped to his feet and ran after her. Across the glade, Celeborn placed a restraining hand on Erestor's arm and murmured, "Let Elrond go after her. He was able to get her to talk about this once; hopefully, he will again, _mellon nin_. Trust him. He would never harm Seere… or you." (_my friend_)

Falling back to the ground, Erestor stared after his wounded child as he sent a prayer to the Valar that the healer would be able to help her resolve the pain that consumed her fëa. The prayer was repeated in the hearts of the rest of his family. Silence descended on the glade as they waited to see if the healing skills of the Lord of Imladris were equal to this task.

-----

Seere ran blindly, looking for a place to hide and escape the disappointment, the disgust she knew she would find in the eyes of those she loved. The instinct that drove her the night of the storm did so again and she soon found herself huddled on the hidden ledge by the great falls. It was some time before she realized she was not alone, that Elrond was sitting by her side. She dropped her face into her hands unable to raise her tear-filled eyes and see the judgment in his.

Elrond's heart broke for the pain that radiated from the elleth's wounded fëa. Without hesitation, he reached for Seere and pulled her into his arms. Frantic hands grabbed at the back of his tunic as her arms wound around him. Desperate for comfort, Seere buried her face against his chest.

Her entire body shook with the force of her grief as racking sobs tore from her throat. For the first time since the morning she awoke in the Healing House, for the first time since the night of Ermehtar's attack forty years earlier, she faced what had happened. Repressed fear and pain poured out against his chest as she finally began to grieve for all that had been lost and all that had been taken from her. Elrond breathed a sigh of relief and drew her close.

-----

Elrond felt the emotional storm begin to wan. Her sobs had eased to quiet tears and she sagged weakly against his chest, exhausted. Slowly, so as not to alarm her, he shifted them away from the edge of the falls so he could rest his back against the solid bulk of the cliff wall. Elrond pulled Seere onto his lap, guiding her head to rest against the hollow of his throat. Once they were both comfortably settled, he resumed his gentle caresses along her back and through her tussled hair.

Hearing her sigh, he looked down to find her studying the wine stain that covered the front of her dress. "Tis a lovely dress, _pen vuil_. Perhaps they will be able to get the stain out for you. It would be a shame for you to lose it." (_dear one_)

"It matters not if they can remove the stain, for I will never wear this dress again. It will always remind me of what I have done, of how badly I failed," came the lifeless answer.

Frowning at her response, Elrond asked, "What do you think you have done that is so horrible, _Lirimaer_?" (_lovely one_)

"I have failed us all, my lord. Surely you can see that?"

Slipping his hand from the silk of her hair, Elrond lifted her chin so that she was forced to meet his eyes. "Nay, Seere. I see nothing of the sort. Ermehtar failed us all, but he failed you most of all. His crimes are not yours."

"I have my own crimes to answer for, my lord. I let my fears …my pride keep me from telling anyone …about what had happened … and… I begged Roitar…I did not want him to tell either… and it cost him his life!" Sobs broke her voice and left it little more than a choked whisper.

Pulling her back against him in a gentle embrace, Elrond shook his head before placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "That is not true, Seere, you were wronged. He hurt you and would have committed an even greater wrong upon you if he had not been stopped."

Feeling her begin to shake, Elrond again forced her eyes to meet his. "Listen well, _pen vuil_. You did nothing wrong. You made the best choice you could at the time with the information available to you then. The only crimes committed that night were against you… not by you." (_dear one_)

"Afterwards, you chose to give someone you thought a friend the benefit of a second chance. That is admirable." The fingers cupping her chin shifted to gather the unbound hair that hid her eyes and tucked it behind a delicately pointed ear. "Roitar honored your request because he respected it. If he had thought Ermehtar capable of treason and murder, he would have come forward without delay, regardless of his promise to you. That was his duty and he would have honored it before any promise he made to you. He swore an oath to protect this valley from all that would threaten it long before you were born. He would not have overlooked any threat to our security, even if it meant exposing your secret."

Seeing a small spark of hope enter her eyes, he knew he had her attention. "Be honest with me Seere. Did you ever think he was a threat to any other than yourself? Did you ever think your silence was possibly endangering more than your own safety?"

Seere stared up into Elrond's eyes and struggled to make sense of his question. "But he betrayed…"

"Nay. That is not what I asked. Before that night in the dungeons, did you have any indication he was allied with the spies for Lhach?" Seeing her shake her head no, he continued. "Did you think he was capable of murdering either Elrohir or Roitar… of murdering anyone for that matter?"

"Nay, of course not. But…" Her mind was spinning as she considered the import of his words. "I should have told Ada or Celeborn what he did. If I had…"

"Aye, you should have told them, but not for the reasons you are thinking. You should have told them so they could help protect you from someone who had behaved in an unforgivable manner towards you. No one has the right to force anyone or demand they give them love. Rape kills the fëa and that is as unpardonable a sin as murder. Love and its physical expression must be freely and willing given. It is a joyous thing, never accept less, Seere." Elrond smiled gently at the blush that spread up her cheeks.

"You can not take the blame for what happened in the dungeons either. Those were Ermehtar's actions as well. Roitar knew as well as you did what happened forty years ago and it still made no difference," he pointed out. "Your family and friends do not blame you for what happened, Seere. They love you and are grieved that you were hurt and they did not know. The twins feel they let you down by failing to protect you properly. Your Ada and Celeborn feel the same way."

He was quiet for a long time as he let her consider what he had said. Slowly, he felt some of the tension drain from her body and her head drooped against him chest as exhaustion claimed her form.

Resting his head against the top of hers, he cautiously broached the final issue he needed to discuss with her. "Seere, what Ermehtar did in no way diminishes who you are or how we see you."

Feeling her body stiffen in response to his comment, he asked, "Did you think it did, Lirimaer?"

When she did not answer, he again shifted his hand to lift her chin so that their eyes could meet. "Do you, Seere?"

A few tears slipped from her swimming eyes and trailed down her cheeks. A small, hesitant voice whispered, "I feel so dirty, so unclean. I can still feel his hands pawing at me and tearing at my clothes… I can still taste the blood from my torn lips! I cannot imagine how you can stand to be so near me!"

Gentle fingers wiped the tears from her face. "Seere, he has damaged his own fëa by his actions then and now, but not yours. Your fëa is as pure and bright as any I have ever encountered."

A teasing grin came to his face. "I must confess, I quite enjoy having you near me, _pen vuil_! You are lovely and kind and very intelligent. You laugh at my jokes even when nobody else does. Such a companion is a gift I do not plan to give up willingly." (_dear one)_

A shy smile crept across her face as she ducked her head to hide both it and the blush his words inspired. As she did, she became aware of the fact she was sitting in his lap, cuddled to his chest. Her blush deepened by several shades.

Chuckling at her reaction, he offered, "Perhaps it is time for us to return to our family. I expect your Ada is quite worried about you." Seeing her nod her head in agreement, he slowly let his arms drop from around her. Easing her to his side, he rolled to his feet and extended his hand to help her to hers.

"There are two further points I wish to make before we rejoin our picnic. First, you need to take pride in how you have fought back these last forty years, Seere. Many would have hidden away and been too afraid to face their attacker. You kept your head up and even met him on the training ground, sword in hand. You also took your place at the Council table even though it meant facing him daily. That took courage and self-discipline. He did not defeat you, Seere. He did not win," Elrond stressed.

"And my other point is… you are not alone. You have family and friends that love you. Let us help you in this and in all things, _pen vuil_, as you so willingly help each of us." Smiling down into her eyes, he asked, "Agreed?" (_dear one)_

Keeping her hand tucked in his, he studied her tear-ravaged face for a moment after receiving her nod of agreement. Remembering the napkin he had stuffed into the pocket of his tunic earlier, he pulled it back out and stepped over to the falls. He held the napkin under the flow of the cool water long enough to completely soak it. Turning back to Seere, he gently tilted her face and let the cool cloth caress, sooth the tear-swollen flesh around her eyes.

Their eyes met and held. Long minutes passed before Elrond ended their silent communication and moved to lead the way back to their family. Both knew something had changed in that moment and they smiled.

"So, tell me _pen vuil_. I have been wondering… how is it we ended up sheltered under the pavilion steps the night of the storm?" (_dear one)_

-----


	29. Chapter 29 Déjà Vu All Over Again

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 29 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 29 --- Déjà Vu All Over Again

"_It's like déjà vu all over again."  
Yogi Berra_

-----

A man looking to be in his early middle years rode at the head of the column of delegates from Gondor. Elrond felt his breath catch in this throat as he looked upon his great-great-grandson. /Erestor warned me he was the very image of my son, but I did not expect the likeness to be this complete. He could well be Estel returning from one of his patrols with his kin in the Dúnedain./

Feeling the weight of his long years settle about him, the memory of the last time he had seen Estel and Arwen flashed before his mind. /My son, I miss you and my dear daughter so deeply. Now, I greet your descendent arriving in Imladris in yet another time of peril. We thought we had left this land safe from the dark, did we not my dear ones/

Lost in his memories of two he still mourned deeply, Elrond failed to notice the delegation had dismounted or that the man that had held his attention was approaching. A discrete nudge from his left pulled his attention back to the present. Summoning his emotional reserves, he greeted his kin. "_Mae Govannen_, Prince Aranuir. Welcome to Rivendell." (_Well met_,…)

The Prince inclined his head and responded, "My Lord Elrond, it is indeed a pleasure to again visit the place that is a second home to my family. I bring the greetings of my mother, Queen Arinzil." Lifting his gaze to meet his great-great-grandfather, he added, "Welcome home, Adar'ra. We, your family, have long missed your presence. Gondor rejoices with all of Imladris that the Valar have allowed you to return."

Touched by the warmth of Aranuir's greeting, Elrond reached out and clasped the right shoulder of this son of his daughter's line. Crossing his other arm across his chest, he smiled. "I have been looking forward to this meeting, _ion nin_. I am eternally grateful to the Valar to be back amongst my kin and, at last, look upon your face. You are the very image of my beloved son, Estel." (_my son_)

"So I have often been told, Adar'ra, by my Uncles Elladan and Elrohir. Tis good to see you both as well," he greeted the twins, before turning to embrace Celeborn. "I have not had a good game of chess since I last saw you and Lord Erestor, Adar'ra. I hope you both might find the time for a game or two while I am here. I realize I am not likely to win even a single game, but I always learn from the effort."

"I have no doubt we can arrange just that, Ara. I will look forward to it," the Lorien elf responded.

"Lord Erestor, Lady Seere. As always, it is a pleasure to see you both." Taking Seere's hand, he pressed a kiss to the top before offering, "My lady, many lives in Gondor and Rohan have been saved by your willingness to share your gift. On behalf of my people and our Queen, I thank you."

Looking back to Elrond, he added, "The same gratitude must be shared with you, Adar'ra. Your gift of foresight has long been legend in Gondor. That two seers of such ability work for the good of all free peoples is indeed a blessing to us all from Eru Ilúvatar."

Elrond inclined his head toward the Gondorian Prince. "Thank you for your kind words Aranuir. While Eru's gift was intended for the benefit of us all, it is indeed heartening to hear that our combined efforts have saved lives. The Valar and Eru Ilúvatar be praised!"

"Indeed yes, Adar'ra!"

Turning to wave forward several younger members of his party that had been waiting behind him, he began the formal introduction of his party. "My lords and lady, I have the honor of introducing my youngest daughter, Anna, and great-nephew, Elenduir. They will be staying here in Imladris when we leave, to begin their education along with their cousins from Rohan and the Dúnedain… as is the tradition of all of the descendents of Queen Arwen. And this is Fíriel… second daughter of the Prince of Ithilien and my sister, Niphredil. She is returning to Rivendell to study to become a healer, adar'ra."

Looking into the lovely faces of his distant grandchildren, Elrond felt a bittersweet ache in his heart. /Arwen! Estel! I can see your legacy in the faces of these children of your children! I will love and eventually lose them as I did you, but your love for each other still lives./

"_Mae govannen, Pynneth_. You honor us with your presence." A single tear slid down his face. (_Well met, young ones.)_

-----

Hearing his name called, Elrond paused in the doorway of the library and turned to greet Erestor and Seere. "Good morning. I see you both are already hard at work even before breakfast. What has you so harried this early in the day, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

"Good morning to you as well, Elrond." Erestor began. "Seere and I have been meeting with some of the farmers about the state of the crops in the western terrace and are running late for our next appointments. Seere is scheduled to meet with Fíriel and Azeriel to discuss possible readings she can undertake until her classes begin this fall, while I must meet with my clerks to discuss shipment schedules for our wares. It would be to our advantage to send what we can back with the delegations and avoid the need for arranging separate deliveries later."

"That seems a logical option. How may I be of assistance to you in this matter?" Elrond asked, pleased to see Seere had returned to her duties.

"Would you mind keeping an eye out for Fíriel's arrival? Seere needs to talk to Órecalo about the herb gardens and then must find Azeriel for their meeting. She may not return before your granddaughter arrives at the library," Erestor explained.

Knowing the hectic schedule was only going to get worse as the Council was set to begin in two days, a teasing grin lit the elf lord's face as he sought to lighten the mood. "Indeed, yes. I will gladly keep Fíriel company while Seere finds my future daughter-in-law. Might I suggest you try looking for Elladan… he is louder and easier to find; you will likely find Azeriel nearby."

Seeing the two surprised looks his comments produced, Elrond gave Seere a conspiratorial wink. "I am not as blind as my sons seem to think… or my counsellors too, it would seem. Or is it they think I am too old to know love when I see it!" /Seere's blush is an interesting reaction to my joke! Humm/ "But, say nothing as I want them to have the joy of their announcement when they are ready."

"Nothing gets by you does it, _mellon nin_? Tis good to have that reminder," Erestor noted, the first smile of the day brightening his face. (_my friend_)

"Oh… by that, do you by chance mean Elrohir's relationship with Legolas?"

Laughing at the genuine shock on his friend's face, he let a smirk settle on his features. "My time in Aman did not render me addle-brained, Erestor. My sons are quite obvious in their feelings. In case you were wondering, I approve of both of their choices."

"Still, it is fun to watch them try to hide their lovers from me until they deem me ready to be told! I will enjoy baiting them for as long as they let me!" The wicked grin on the half-elf's face drew a laugh from his Chief Counsellor and soft giggles from the elleth at his side.

"I am glad you approve. They have been worrying over how to tell you, especially Elrohir," Erestor confided, his expression sobering.

Seeing Elrond's puzzled expression, he cautiously added. "Your son is concerned you might have issue with his love for another ellon… though we have all assured him this will not be the case."

Puzzled, Elrond dropped his voice to a whisper to ask, "Why would he worry about my objecting to such a thing? He loves Legolas and the Prince is a very worthy mate for my son."

"Celeborn and I have both assured him this will be the case, but… he has heard you object to comments about your… rumored relationship with Ereinion. It has left him uncertain of your reaction to his match." Erestor leaned a little closer and suggested, "Perhaps… when he is ready to announce his betrothal, you can explain why those comments are so hurtful."

A faint blush stained the peredhel's cheeks as he tried to refrain from looking to see Seere's reaction to her father's comment. /I guess I have been less than forthcoming with my sons on the matter of the rumors that always swirled around Ereinion and me. I never meant for him to misunderstand or worry about my reaction to his loving another ellon./ "I will do just that, meldir. Thank you for this insight."

Seeing Fíriel enter the hallway leading to the library, he pushed the lingering ache the memory of his relationship with the king always caused aside for the moment and forced a smile to his lips. "Good morning, Fíriel. Come and join me in the library. We can talk while Seere goes to find Azeriel. I am interested to hear…"

-----

Celeborn took a small sip of his wine and studied the company assembled for the evening's entertainment in the Hall of Fire. The relaxed and relieved faces of many attested to the fact that the last three weeks had been exhausting and at times frustrating, but eventually productive. The final agreement had been approved by all of the delegations to the Council earlier that day.

The assembled dwarves, elves, ents, hobbits, and men had agreed to field expeditions in the coming spring to investigate seventeen sites and seek answers to the unexplained activities associated with these locations, hoping this information would aid their efforts to defeat Lhach's plans. The seventeen sites had been selected based on collective intelligence, historical records, and the visions of the two seers.

Each of the free peoples, with the exception of the ents, had pledged troops to the expeditionary force. The ents had agreed to talk to the trees and seek any information they might offer to aid their cause. Objectives for the remainder of the fall and the winter were outlined. This included preparation of the necessary troops and more aggressive intelligence efforts to better prepare their strategy. The force was to assemble in Gondor in the spring.

/I am glad it is over, but I wish a clearer resolution had been possible to the question of command of the expedition. Elrond was the obvious choice, but old fears die hard and men still feel the need for power. So, we are left with an expedition, not an army, and it shall be lead not by a commander, but a committee. We are sending this force into the wilds of Middle-earth to seek information on this latest threat and we do it by tying one hand behind their back and giving our creation no head to think or react. A committee! What madness/

Glancing to his left, he found no indication of either disappointment or ill mood in the outward expression of the face of the Lord of Imladris. Elrond's placid features betrayed no clue of his personal thoughts on the final agreement they had approved. He was serenely listening to the music as if he had not a care in the world!

/He must be angry that this Council did not place him at the head of the force. Elrond is the only logical choice! The Valar sent him for Eru's sake! He lead armies millennia before any of them were born and was instrumental in helping form or protect the realms these fools represent/

/Yet, there he sits as if the final agreement was not a testament to the old adage about committees not being able to find their collective backsides even with a map, an experienced tracker, and a torch! Of course, if they do manage to locate one backside off by itself rather than safely amongst the crowd, well… that backside is in for a long night/

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the performance. /How ironic! Here I sit… an elf most revered for my patience and self-control, next to an elf long known for his explosive temper and lack of patience, and I am the one fuming over this decision, not Elrond! I know him too well to believe he could completely hide his temper from me; our guests that have not known him for millennia, maybe, but not me! How infuriating this is! No wonder Elrond has long complained about such behavior from me/

Elrond kept his eyes trained on the stage struggling to keep his laughter in check. /If Celeborn does not stop sighing and huffing about, I will end up biting completely through my lower lip in my effort to keep from laughing! Of course I am not completely satisfied with this agreement, old friend. We have made the path we must follow much more difficult than it need have been, but such is the risk one takes when consensus rather than dominance is required./

Cutting his eyes to study his companions, he fought to contain another laugh. /At least I have the consolation of a wonderful evening's entertainment --- the performance of Lindir's excellent company and the rare treat of the 'Silver Tree' having a temper tantrum! No wonder he smirks so when I have one! And, Erestor's is almost as amusing/

-----

The rays of Ithil glittered off the flowing waters of the Bruinen and shivered down the sides of the cliff walls in the tumble of the waterfall. It was a scene he had watched for thousands of years and it still had the power to soothe his heart. It reminded him that life was often simply a series of events that repeated themselves in an endless cycle, be it daily, monthly, or once every thousand years. The rivers continued to flow, children were born, trees dropped their leaves in the fall, and the moon shone at night. And, as the wild, reckless energy of the mighty river has long surged through the landscape, the moon has ever shone upon it and, where they met, a magically beauty was created.

And when the free peoples of Middle-earth meet there has ever been distrust, even in the face of mutual peril. He had seen it before and would likely see it again should he live into the next millennia. Ithil had not rewritten the history of Arda during the years he had been away. Silvery rays of moonlight had not undone old wrongs, healed old hurts, or united long divided peoples. And yet, he still had hope, the essence of magic. Yes, he had seen this before and still he believed.

-----

A/N ---I have assumed the descendents of Estel and Arwen would live longer than Estel, especially with Arwen's blood reinforcing the elven legacy of the Dúnedain. As Estel lived to be 225 and Elros was given 500 years, I assumed Eldarion and his children would live to 340 to 400 years… maybe even longer, thus Elrond's great granddaughter would be on the throne at his return.


	30. Chapter 30 But You, My Ghost

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 30 betaed

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R for violence  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 30 --- But You, My Ghost

"_There are heroes who have heard the rally _

_and have seen the glitter of a garland round their head. _

Theirs is the hollow victory.

_They are deceived._

_  
But you, my ghost, if you can go  
Knowing that there is no reward, _

_no certain use in all your sacrifice,_

_then honor is reprieved. _

To fight without hope is to fight with grace,  
The self reconstructed, the false heart repaired."  
Herbert Read

-----

"_Elrond, tangado haid_!" ("_Elrond, hold position_!)

Startled from his sleep, Elrond tensed as he searched the dark for whomever or whatever had disturbed his rest. A muffled groan followed by a stifled cry drew his gaze toward the balcony adjacent to his. /Who is that? Who is calling my name? Has Imladris been attacked/

Silently, cursing his lack of a weapon, Elrond quietly eased from the chaise lounge where he had fallen asleep several hours earlier. Moving slowly to his right, the sounds of a struggle and someone in distress grew louder. Trying to still the fear that gripped him at the realization the sounds were coming from Seere's balcony, his keen elven eyes searched the area for the source of the noises.

"_Aphad-im Edhil_!" (_Follow me, Elves_!)

/There! Who was that/ Another moan and the sounds of something heavy hitting the floor galvanized Elrond into action, as he swung his legs over the waist high balustrade separating the two balconies and dropped onto the next with barely a sound.

Surprised that his arrival had gone unnoticed, he moved swiftly toward a small cluster of chairs and other furniture that seemed the source of the sounds that had ended his sleep. As he approached the back of a chaise identical to the one he had just left, a flailing arm cut through the air in front of him, accompanied by a string of half-heard whispers. Steadying himself for a confrontation, Elrond rounded the side of the chaise.

-----

A shaft of light from Ithil fell over Seere's sleeping form. A quick scan of the area revealed no intruder. A large leather bound book from the library lay on the floor beside the chaise. A loud groan from the sleeping maiden drew his eyes back to the chaise's occupant.

The startling gold of her eyes was obscured by the mists of elven sleep, sleep that was obviously plagued by a nightmare. Her red brown hair gleamed in the small pool of light, seemingly animated as Seere shifted, struggling against the images gripping her mind and body. Her pale ivory skin glowed in Ithil's rays in sensual contrast to the dark blue silk of her sleeping robe. A soft, quickly drawn breath caught in Elrond's throat.

Taking a moment to steady himself, Elrond knelt at her side to gently rouse her from her sleep. As he lifted his hand to wake her, a hoarse shout left her lips --- "_Cuarrim, leithio i philinn_!" He was puzzled by the sense of recognition her words brought to him. Close enough now to hear the words whispering from her lips, he froze… his hand hovering above her as the import of what she was saying hit him; hit him hard! (_Archers, fire the arrows_!)

/It cannot be. This is not possible! My mind must still be clouded from sleep. There is no way she could know. I could never bear to write it down and none of the others that were close enough to have heard survived that day, save for Glorfindel and Erestor! And Erestor is no more likely to have told her these things than I./

Yet, the ring of command, the cry of a warrior, the heady, numbing mix of fear and bloodlust tumbled forth all too apparent in her speech. His mind turned over slowly as he grappled with the truth that all that and more was coming from an elf maiden that should not, nay, could not have this knowledge.

/HOW/

More startling than the words themselves was the echo he heard of a voice long gone, the voice of a warrior --- his friend, his king --- long dead and lost to Mandos Halls. Despite logic and reason, he clearly heard it etched in the cadence of her speech, the passion of her war cry, the authority that radiated from her very being.

Shocked and unable to move, Elrond froze at her side locked in the thrall of the personal demons she had unleashed. His chest tightened as his subconscious took control and long suppressed memories claimed him.

-----

_Flashback_

_The long lines of elven archers flanked him, the lines of his troops stretching for a quarter of a mile on both sides of his position and equaled again in depth. Their beauty and majesty made him catch his breath. His eyes swept the field and the lower slopes of Orodruin; he was struck by the shear number of warriors gathered for this final assault, their heraldic splendor an awe inspiring sight. _

_/It is well war is so terrible a thing or else the temptation to again marshal such a spectacle might well entice us./ _

_The armies of men and of elves had joined in a common desire to see the end of the Dark Lord, even if little else could or would unite them. The long years of the siege had taken their toll. This day they would risk all for a final resolution._

_A faint glimmer reflected off armor and off weapons telling him the sun was rising. Hopefully, Anor would aid them this day as Yrck hate sunlight, even the stifled, smoke obscured sunlight of Mordor. _

_To my right and left stand Glorfindel and Erestor, both as dear as brothers to me. /I wish there was a way to order them back to camp, or better yet, Imladris. I doubt I would have any more success in that endeavor than Ereinion had in trying to maneuver me to a safer location! I cannot see Cirdan and Celeborn, but I feel their presence. I fear for my friends more than I do for myself. They are my family and I have lost too many I love already. /_

_/Ereinion! I can see him at the head of his division. Almost a half mile between us and yet I can feel his thoughts. I know I must keep my head free of the visions that have tortured my dreams for years. I fear I will lose him this day and I know there is little I can do to protect him. So much has been left unsaid between us. It has never been as we might have liked, has it, Ereinion? So much we could not say and so much we were afraid to say. Aiya! I sound like he is already lost and the battle has not yet begun! _Tir aen Eru Ilúvatar or le_! And, by the Valar, let my vision be false/ (_May the Creator watch over thee

_A shout to my right… Glorfindel! It brings me back to myself. A wall of black-clad Yrck is moving toward us at an alarming speed. /Let them come; closer--- we must wait. Too soon and we waste arrows, lose the advantage; too late and we will be overrun. Closer, yes, soon… Now/_

"Tangado haid! Leithio i philinn_!" (_'Hold position! Fire the arrows

_A rain of deadly arrows arches forth from around me and the first wave of Yrck is cut in half. A groan can be heard, nay felt, coming from their line as the first of their numbers fall. A blood-curdling screech follows as they give into their rage. Our lines stand firm and the arrows continue to fly. _

_I can hear Ereinion's voice rising above the din, issuing orders, and reminding the troops our King is among us. I can see, out of the corner of my eye, that some of our lines have surged forward to meet the enemy. Orders fly to close ranks and hold. "_Tercáno_, hold your position!" (_Herald

_I hear him, as do my troops. My warriors anchor themselves in position and become a solid wall of silver and blue armor. Our right center holds. The enemy is met with a brutal sweep of steel as my troops unleash the fury of their scimitars in an almost choreographed display of deadly precision. _

_With that, I raise my sword high and give the order --- "_Herio_!" (_Charg_e!)_

_The battle surges around me as we sweep forward into the mass of oncoming yrck. My sword connects with an orc's neck and I see his head fly free from his body. The down swing of my blade cleaves an arm from another as I swing to my left to cover Erestor's back and gut a third with a single thrust. _

_The next nine hours pass into a blur as my blade seldom falls back to my side. In the press of battle, the mass of killing, I scream orders to my elves to stay together and fight as a unit. As the day wears on, the effects of exhaustion and the call of their bloodlust make that an increasingly difficult task. _

_Through it all, I can see Ereinion. He moves endlessly from position to position issuing orders, seeing that gaps are filled in the surging lines, inspiring his troops while relentlessly moving us forward. _

_Slowly, oh so slowly, the tide turns in our favor. The enemy feels it as much as we do. Panic begins to show in their eyes and that makes them careless. I begin to hope, when... _

_The gates of the nearby fortress clank open… and out strides the very image of all evil. Sauron has joined the battle. _

_The air became charged with the malice and cruelty of his corrupt nature. I find myself freezing in horror as I feel the tide roll back against us. The pull of the One Ring calls to Vilya and I can feel as much as see Sauron's gaze turn toward me. Before I can react, I hear an anguished scream to my right _"N'UMA! ELROND_!" and my own answering cry _"N'UMA"No! Elrond

_End Flashback_

-----

Elrond forced his thoughts into the present --- unwilling and unable to live that next moment again. A cry of "EREINION!" tore from his throat as he became aware of the fact he was staring into wide, panic filled golden eyes. Silk clad arms wrapped themselves around his neck. A cry, "_N'UMA! ELROND_!... Ai! Elrond!" echoed, sighed in his ear. (_No, Elrond_!)

-----

A/N--- Apparently, Elrond is a student of American lore, as well as, that of Middle-earth as he is paraphrasing Robert E. Lee's famous/infamous quote --- "It is well that war is so terrible--we should grow too fond of it." (Lee's observation while watching thousands of Union soldiers hopelessly charge against an unassailable Confederate position in the slaughter that was the Battle of Fredericksburg).

A/N --- In writing this scene, I was inspired by the images in the opening segments of Peter Jackson's _Fellowship of the Ring._ I tried to blend the visual references of the movie with canon facts to create Elrond's memory. I hope I succeeded in doing so.


	31. Chapter 31 In the Dark Backward

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 31 betaed

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 31 --- In the Dark Backward

"_What seest thou else in the dark backward and abysm of time?"  
William Shakespeare_

-----

True awareness was slow to return to Elrond and Seere. Gradually, the sounds of harsh breathing, the frantic press of warm bodies, the chill of the night air against damp, heated skin began to penetrate their dazed senses. Long minutes passed before their arms slipped from around each other, leaving them face to face, still kneeling beside the chaise. Liquid silver met liquid gold as both struggled to find their voices, find balance, find answers.

Seere was the first to speak, her eyes dropping to stare at her clinched hands. "My apologies, my lord, for disturbing your sleep."

"How?"

Golden eyes lifted briefly to meet his gaze and then were quickly hidden as she dropped her head, hiding her thoughts behind a sweep of long auburn hair. /I wonder if she realizes how much she resembles her Adar when she does that? I always know Erestor is hiding something when he will not hold my gaze. Like father, like daughter, it would seem/

He was startled back to the moment by her whispered answer. "It was a nightmare. I often have them. They are not visions as they are about past events. Ada says I have them because I spent too much time buried in the library reading unsuitable material when I was younger and not enough time spent in the fresh air. He says the old stories I favor affect me too strongly with my seer's sensibilities. I am often told I have too much imagination for my own good."

Elrond narrowed his eyes at her practiced answer as he tried to discover what she was keeping from him. /What is she hiding? I have known her long enough to know this attempt at a meek, shy maiden is not her true nature… like father, like daughter indeed. Maybe a direct question is needed, though they seldom work with her adar when he wishes to evade answering me./

"Explain to me how it is that you know things not written in any book I have ever read? I built Imladris' library volume by volume and I doubt many additions have been made in the years I was away, as history was my passion. While Erestor and Celeborn enjoy that topic, it is a passion shared by no other resident of Imladris to my knowledge." The closed expression on Elrond's face betrayed little of his thoughts; unless that is, you were looking into his troubled eyes.

"I share that passion, as I thought you knew. Many volumes that had no other safe home, after so many of our people sailed to the West have found their way to our library in those years. I have read quite a few of them." Seere raised her eyes to meet his asking, "What is it I know that I should not?"

That surprised him. /Does she truly not know or is she trying to evade answering me? Answer a question with a question --- the twin's influence no doubt./

"Tell me what you saw? Tell me about your dream."

A subtle hesitation, then, "I dreamed about a battle. Surely, such a dream would be better described as a nightmare, my lord."

"That's not what I asked. What did you see?"

A long heavy pause, then, "Death… for as far as the eye could see," came the choked reply.

Elrond took a deep breath to clear his mind of those very images and asked the question his heart needed, nay, demanded be answered. "Through whose eyes did you see this carnage?"

Panicked eyes again found and locked with his. "It was a dream, a nightmare, my Lord Elrond, nothing more."

"Why do I doubt that? You did not answer my question."

"I do not think that there is an answer I can give you. It was my dream, so is it not logical to assume I saw it through my own eyes?" Seeing Elrond frustration rising in reaction to her words, Seere quickly added, "I do not understand your need to question this, nor can I claim to know your mind, your doubts. I only know it is late and I have disturbed your rest far too long."

"You have the gift of foresight. You say you dream vividly about the past, about events that happened long before you were born. I have felt a sense of knowing you, of recognition, since the very moment we first met. Nay, I have seen you in my dreams and visions for millennia… for many centuries before you were born. I see and hear echoes of the past in you at odd moments --- a unique turn of phrase, the odd mannerism, or an unexpected tactical move during a sparring match. Nay, it is not doubts that confuse me, my lady, rather the lack of answers to my questions." Elrond paused, then sighed.

"But, you are right. It is late and hardly a proper place for us to discuss this matter any longer. Do not, however, take this delay in my demand for answers to mean I have given up having them. We will talk about this on the morrow and I will seek my answers, Seere." He held her gaze for several seconds watching the warring emotions play themselves out on her lovely features. "My heart tells me you hold answers I strongly desire, _Lirimaer_, I will not rest until I have them." (_lovely one_)

Satisfied his point had been made, he freed her from his gaze. "Will you be able to sleep after this 'nightmare' or do you need a sleeping draught?" he asked, pulling them both to their feet.

A soft whisper responded, "I will manage," as her eyes became dull with fatigue.

Rather than comment on yet another evasive answer, Elrond raised an eyebrow in silent reproof before moving back toward his balcony. Before climbing over, he turned to her. "Remember, we are to meet in the Healing House after breakfast to inventory the supplies of medicinal herbs. We will talk more of this then, understood?"

Hearing her dispirited, "Aye, I will be there," he climbed back across the balustrade, muttering to himself over yet another non-answer to a direct question.

A soft, _'Quel du_," made him turn in time to see her disappearing into her bedroom. The candlelight from within backlit the silk of her sleeping robe and Elrond stifled a groan. /Wonderful! I can now add that image to the memories of how she felt in my arms --- warm breath against my neck and ear, the scent of her skin… a subtle mix of lavender and vanilla, the press of her soft breasts against my chest. Quite a list of what will keep me awake for the rest of the night/ (_Good night_.)

/Erestor will surely be outraged if he finds me addled brained with desire for her before I think of a way to ask his permission to court her, for I can not now imagine not pursuing her favor! I may have better success at both if I use the head on my shoulders and not the one doing my thinking at the moment/

Smirking at his own joke, Elrond moved back to his chaise knowing sleep would prove allusive for the rest of the night.

-----

Seere paused just inside the archway. Her body, rigid with emotion, began to tremble. Several shaky steps brought her to the foot of her bed where she collapsed and rolled to her side in the fetal position. Silent tears began to fall as the tremors shaking her frame grew stronger. It was many hours before she fell into a troubled sleep --- a sleep once again plagued by confusing images, long suppressed desires, and too few answers. The only comfort she could find was in the steadying presence of a dark haired elf with molten silver eyes.

-----

_Lindon, Second Age 1523_

The High King slipped out of his warm bed… easing away from the warm body that shared it with him. Plucking up a hastily discarded robe from where it lay crumpled on the floor, he wrapped his sated body in the soft folds of midnight blue velvet. After pushing his feet into a convenient pair of slippers, he walked soundlessly to the window.

/It seems I will find no sleep again tonight. I wore my lover into exhaustion, but my mind refuses to give me rest. Sated… yes, but not satisfied. I seldom seem to feel satisfied anymore… I can drive myself to endless release, but, there is no peace to be found in the act. Why/

The sky was crystal clear as only a cold winter night can be. Out of habit, he watched the light of Eärendil sail before him, its path constant and comforting. /How many times have I watched his nightly voyage… how many times have I stood with Elrond to share his pain and soothe his aching loneliness? He has lost so much… so many… robbed of his mother, father… twin… his home. Well, I understand the pain of such losses./

Lost in thoughts of his young herald… the twin that had chosen the life of the firstborn… the life he had offered when they came to him as elflings… a home and a surrogate father, he did not at first see the lone figure leaning against the gate post. The fluttering of his heavy cloak in the bitter winter wind caught his attention. The High King dropped his gaze from the star of the father to the huddled form of the son, his tall, elegant body wrapped tightly in the heavy black wool, which gave but scant comfort against the frigid cold.

"Elrond," whispered softly from his lips.

A pair of pale green eyes watched the scene play out before him, obscured by a tumble of pale golden hair. He had heard the whisper and let a silent sigh of regret pass his lips. He had seen the signs of the High King's growing love for the peredhel. He knew in his heart he was not fated to be the enduring love of the mighty Noldor. The King's fëa called for another. His time in this bed… in those strong arms was rapidly coming to an end.

/Once Ereinion acknowledges his heart, what chance do I have that… that his mongrel would not return such affections. How could he not/

Oropher silently turned his back on the oblivious form of his lover and squeezed his eyes shut hoping to block the sight from his mind. Jealousy, love, passion… hate warred in his wounded fëa as he settled into the now familiar pattern of his nights… he in the lonely bed and his love lost to him at the window.

So, the night passed… as did many before and after --- three elves… sleepless… lonely… and alone.

-----


	32. Chapter 32 No Small Plans

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 32

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 32 --- No Little Plans

"_Make no little plans; they have no magic to stir people's blood…"_

_Daniel Burnham_

-----

Celeborn entered the dining hall to find only Glorfindel and Erestor eating breakfast at the family table. The room seemed almost empty now that the delegates for the Convocation and the Council meetings had gone home. After fixing his plate from the selection at the sideboard, he moved to join his old friends. A servant entered to bring him his morning tea. After taking a sip, he asked, "Where are the others? Where is Seere this fine morning?"

Erestor looked up from the papers he was reading and answered, "I have not yet seen her this morning. Knowing my daughter, she no doubt overslept again after staying up most of the night reading or working on a report."

Celeborn smiled his agreement and began to eat. Pausing to take another sip of his tea, he noticed the thoughtful expression on Glorfindel's face. "What troubles you_, mellon nin_? You appear deep in thought this morning." (_my friend_)

"Are you suggesting my appearing to be deep in thought is so unusual a sight as to warrant special comment? No, please do me a favor and do not answer that. I can see the gleam in your eyes, Erestor; I beg you to remember my fragile spirit."

After sharing a grin with Celeborn, he continued. "In truth, I was thinking about Seere. I have enjoyed getting to know her these many months since our return. She is an unusual maiden in many ways; she is a seer… a scholar with her interest in the study of so many subjects --- lore, languages, poetry, the use of herbs, military strategy. Talking with her, I have no doubt she has read most of Elrond's old books." Seeing the smile traded by his friends, he added, "I take it she has?"

Receiving a nod from Erestor, he continued, "It is not that a daughter of Erestor should aspire to be a scholar that surprises me… if she did not, that would have been unexpected! But, that she is so skilled with weapons… that did."

Quickly holding up his hand to halt the retort forming on his friend's lips, he said, "Do not give me that look Celeborn! I know Erestor is a skilled warrior. I also have known many ellith that have been skilled with weapons, but it is rare find either ellon or elleth with the ability to be truly skilled in both areas, not merely competent. Consider… how many we can name? Certainly the two of you, Elrond, of course… Galadriel, Ereinion, though he enjoyed sparring more than reading, but only by a little. I recall but few others."

"The time and commitment to acquire the proficiency she has must have been enormous! It must have been a great joy for you, Erestor, to finally have a protégée. Especially, one that did not have to be threatened daily to get them to study," he said, sharing a rueful smile with his fellow tutor of the Imladris' heirs.

"It was indeed. A joy in so many ways, for I have no idea how I would have survived her mother's disappearance had I not had her to raise. In the years after Laurea went missing, there were many nights she was all that kept me sane. It was a common sight to see Seere dragging a heavy volume along behind her, sometimes ones that had to have weighed as much as she did, looking for someone to read to her --- always hungry for knowledge, eager to ask questions. Elbereth help us for all the questions!" He and Celeborn shared a rueful smile.

"She preferred books to her toys or pretty dresses. But, for all her love of books, she also loved to disappear into the woods to climb trees or walk by the river for hours; exploring the caves was a favorite hobby as you might have guessed from her preference in hiding places."

Sighing a bit sadly, he continued, "Maybe it was being the only little one here at the time, but she always seemed older than her years. Or maybe it was the loss of her _Naneth_ at such an early age. With only Celeborn, the twins, and me for regular company, she had little in the way of feminine influence in her development. Except for the times she visited Arwen and was made to wear dresses and such, she had only elves as her role models. She was well past her majority before she seemed to grow comfortable with being a maiden." (_mother_)

"There was always someone to show her how to wield a sword or shoot an arrow under pressure… ride a horse like it was as natural a thing as walking. Gimli made it his mission to make sure she was skilled with an ax. Thanks to him she also has quite a colorful Dwarven vocabulary. I felt I should warn you!" he paused at Celeborn's snort of amusement.

"She can track almost as well as you, Glorfindel. We were always amazed at how quickly she picked up a new skill; she sometimes seemed to already know skills she had yet to be taught," observed Celeborn.

"I know what you mean. I have often watched her spar and was impressed with her skill. I matched her once and was amazed that she seemed fearless against a much stronger opponent. Not to sound boastful… please remember my fëa bruises so easily and contain your smirks!" the legendary warrior quipped.

Grinning, he went on, "She could not match my strength, but she made the most of her skill and speed. She was patient. I should have lost to her when she surprised me with a move I have not seen for almost two ages of Arda …the last time I sparred with Ereinion, it was."

"Rather than carry through and take her victory, she dropped her sword and asked me to show her a move I had made earlier. She did it so quickly and without hesitation, that I suspect I was the only one to know she had spared me the indignity of having to yield. … Well, I have no doubt you saw it, Celeborn, as did Elrond and Haldir, for the three of you miss nothing. In any case, I was struck by the consideration she afforded me as much as her abilities," Glorfindel mused.

Celeborn smiled at the memory. "Elrond and I saw the match. Now that you mention it, Haldir was there. I wonder that you noticed him as he was lurking by the trees as I recall. /How amusing this is! Both so obvious to the rest of us and so clueless themselves! I fear a not so gentle push in the very near future may be needed for both of them. Still, they are quite an amusing pair to watch/

"To be honest, I was not sure until now if that was indeed what happened. If it makes you feel better, she has no such mercy for Elladan or Elrohir. She has bested them both enough times that few that know her take her skills lightly." Casting an appraising glance at her father, Celeborn added, "Afterwards, I overheard several of the younger guardians joke that getting her to yield in a match is the only way an elf could hope to accomplish such a thing. A couple of them, I think, had hoped she would show them favor, but have finally given up hope."

Catching Glorfindel's eye as Erestor turned away to reach for the pot of tea, he sent a wink in the Balrog Slayer's direction before adding, "Interesting you should comment that the move reminded you of sparring with the High King. Elrond said much the same thing, as he too recognized the move as one Ereinion favored."

Tilting his head, Glorfindel studied his friend. /What is this? Knowing Celeborn as I do, he is up to something./

Having refreshed his tea, Erestor picked up the conversation. "I know all fathers think their daughter is the most beautiful maiden ever to live, but her appeal is so much more than a pretty face. But she is oblivious to it all and seems not to notice the attention that comes her way. I have begun to wonder if she will ever take a mate and I worry. She deserves a mate that will appreciate her." Erestor paused and seemed uncertain of whether to proceed.

"Since I learned of Ermehtar's attack, I have wondered if that is the reason she favors none with her interest. I worry that he scarred her heart, so that she will not be able to trust another elf to let him get close to her." A deep, bitter sigh left his throat as he contemplated his failure in to protect his daughter from those that would harm her.

Looking up, he found two sets of sympathetic eyes watching him. "Yes, you are right to say she is unusual … unusual, but very special to us all. In answer to your original question, she was and is a pleasure to teach. She is my great joy."

Glorfindel had settled back in his chair as Erestor spoke. Senses long attuned to the duties of guardian noted faint, yet distinctive sounds coming from just beyond the doorway. It took him but a moment to determine that someone /is that Elrond? Humm/ was hovering just outside the doorway into the hall, listening to their conversation.

Curious as to why, he considered the facts available to him. /We are talking about Seere… Elrond and Seere have been spending a lot of time together these last few months, and let us not forget what happened the afternoon we arrived! I would as readily believe he was just surprised at having seen her in a vision as I would believe Celeborn is actually a hobbit in disguise! He has had countless visions in the long years I have known him and never was rendered speechless by someone before./

/Then there is the matter of his visions of his soul mate… humm? I wonder if she is THE elleth he has seen in visions? Now that I think of it, she does fit the description he gave of her. This would explain much./

A broad grin settled on his lips as a new thought came to him. /Is my dear friend Elrond falling for our pretty young elleth? This could prove to be entertaining --- Elrond in love after all these years… and with Erestor's daughter no less. I need to keep an eye on them and see if I am right. Maybe I can cast a baited hook…/

As Erestor lifted his teacup to take a sip, Glorfindel forced a bland expression to his face and asked, "I know you say you worry she has not chosen a husband, but is there an elf you could bear to give her to? Or are you hoping for several grandchildren so you can have more elflings to teach?"

"'Give her to!' You need to pay closer attention to my daughter if you think I will be the one to decide her mate, should she decide to take one!" Erestor grinned. "But you are right in that the standard must be very high. Who ever she chooses needs to be special indeed. Not every elf is suited to having a mate that is anyone's intellectual equal… truthfully the superior of most … and is a threat with most weapons," he smirked.

"I could never live with seeing her bound to someone that could not accept her as she is and felt the need to dominate her as Ermehtar would have done. I would hate to see the passion of her spirit broken," he mused. "As for grandchildren, I confess I miss the presence of young ones about the house. I would not have her marry for that purpose only, but grandchildren would be a blessing I would welcome."

Struggling to keep his grin from showing as his friend gave him the opening he was seeking, Glorfindel cast his loaded hook. "You make a good point that not many elves could truly appreciate an elleth such as Seere. It sounds to me as if an elf of her age might not be a good match. Could you live with her bound to an older partner, one with the wisdom of years to cherish her as she is?"

"And no, I do not lust after your daughter and I plan no pursuit," he inserted seeing Erestor's eyes narrow. Smirking, he continued, "I am just asking as it seems a logical question given all you have said. Would you accept an older suitor for her hand?"

/Is Elrond really leaning a little closer to the door or am I just imagining it? How funny! Keeping a straight face around these two may prove a challenge./

"If that elf is not YOU and he is a worthy match, I could accept it. You make a good point; one I have never considered. She is old beyond her years. Sometimes I feel like I am talking to a contemporary rather than my daughter. No, his age would not be a hindrance if they loved and respected each other. I will repeat that you would be the one exception to this!" Erestor said with emphasis (and a smirk).

Glorfindel looked over at Celeborn and was surprised by the amused look he was receiving. Wondering at its cause, a subtle shift of the elda's eyes toward the doorway gave him his answer.

/It seems we both have spotted our ease-dropping elf and have connected the pieces of the puzzle. From his smile, I would imagine I might have an ally in a bit of matchmaking… with a dash of Erestor baiting. Our winter amusement has been set! Time to start reeling in my catch/

"Good morning Elrond. You slept in for a change. Come join us."

/Yes, a definite guilty look on the Lord of Imladris's face… and Celeborn? Yes, a pronounced smirk! Excellent! And poor Erestor has missed our joke completely; a good thing, I think, for now. Come along, little fish, and let our game begin/

-----

Elrond started upright realizing Glorindel had spotted him listening at the door. /I must be losing my touch to have been seen. Both Celeborn and Glorindel seem to have found something amusing judging from the smirks on their faces. That look is no less worrisome on their faces, than the same look on the faces of my sons. I need to keep an eye on them both./

"Good morning, _mellon nin_. I fear I stayed up too late last night with my reading and overslept this morning. Is there hot tea?" /What did I say to made those two laugh like that? Erestor seems to have missed the joke as well. Odd./ His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of fresh pot of tea. (_my friend_)

"Ah, thank you for your service." After taking several bracing sips of the warm beverage, Elrond rose to prepare his plate, missing the looks passing behind his back.

Celeborn, trying hard to contain a grin, asked, "Glorfindel, my grey mare has been favoring her right fetlock. Would you walk with me to the stable to give me your opinion of an appropriate treatment? Maybe Haldir can join us? What say you, _ion nin_?" he inquired, turning to greet the elf hovering in the doorway to the main gardens. (_my son_)

/Another enjoyable winter diversion --- stirring the pot! Two pots in this case. I cannot wait to 'speak' to Galadriel. She will be so amused! She will be quite smug to be proven right about Elrond./

Haldir inclined his head in greeting to the group, his eyes darted toward Glorfindel, then skittering away again quickly. "Of course, Ada. Whenever you are ready."

"I too am at your service, _mellon nin_." /Though I suspect the prospects for a little matchmaking may be our actual topic of conversation. Interesting that he included Haldir in our trip to the stables. I do not mind, as the beautiful Lorien is always easy on the eyes! But, he may hinder our ability to plot this effort freely. Still…./ (_my friend_)

Haldir took an apple from the buffet and nodded to Celeborn, "I only planned to have a piece of fruit, Ada, so we can leave whenever the two of you are finished," he said before taking a big bite out of the apple.

Startled to realize he was watching the path of a bit of apple juice traced from the corner of Haldir's lip to his chin with complete fascination, Glorfindel jumped to his feet and announced he was ready if they were. Celeborn, hiding a knowing smile behind his napkin, nodded his readiness and rose to join the two blonde warriors in exiting the dining hall.

Erestor waved the three off and turned back to study Elrond. Recognizing by long association the _peredhel_'s introverted mood, he knew further conversation would be limited. Taking comfort in the established pattern of an old friendship, he decided to keep his friend company and he settled back to enjoy his tea in silence. (_half-elf_)

-----

His old friend, however, was oblivious to it all. /I wonder if their conversation gives me an opening to prove myself acceptable as a suitor or would I join Glorfindel on the ineligible list? Old friend or not, I must make it clear my intentions are honorable for I have no doubt Erestor would not accept me taking her as my lover and offering her nothing more. Besides she deserves no less than an honorable offer of marriage./

Sighing, he mulled over the most effective strategy for proceeding. /Erestor is correct; his approval means little if she is not agreeable to my suit. I need to confirm that she is as interested in me as I in her before I approach her father. Yes… with her full support and blessings would be best for all concerned./

/What if Erestor is right and Ermehtar's attack has left her unwilling to take a mate? I have seen that happen in more than a few cases in my years as a healer. I will need to consider how best to approach such a problem. I do not wish to push too fast and end any hope I might have because of that. How best…/ Elrond absently reached over to refill his cup of tea as he pondered his options.

/There is still much we must discuss, beginning with these dreams of hers. I can not shake the feeling I have known her before and I begin to wonder if…? Is it possible for it defies all precedent and tradition in such matters? It is an answer of a sort to my prayers, but is it just wishful thinking? If I am right, will I be able to adjust to such a fact? Will she? I hope she does not give me too much of a fight in discussing this. We both need these answers I suspect. /

Another deep sigh slipped from his lips. /I think we both need each other, as well. We are indeed well suited and she stirs my blood like no one else ever has! She felt so good in my arms last night… I could grow used to that pleasure with no effort/

/Ai, Calm down! Erestor is starting to look at me funny with all my sighing. I am acting like an elfling in love for the first time! LOVE! Ai! Am I in love! I never expected this! A new mate, maybe. A new lover, definitely, but love! Could she love me or do I hope for too much? STOP sighing!.../

-----


	33. Chapter 33 Rosemary for Remembrance

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 33

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 33 --- Rosemary for Remembrance

_"There's rosemary, that's for remembrance-pray you, love, remember." _

_William Shakespeare_

-----

Elrond paused at the doorway leading into the apothecary of the Healing House. His heart began to race at the sight of Seere standing before the herb drying ranks, sorting their contents. The morning light lent a soft golden glow to her skin and caused the kindred tones in her hair to blaze brightly against the deep auburn of her tresses. The loose cotton tunic of deep purple she was wearing molded to her breasts, as she lifted her arms and retrieved a bundle of dried rosemary from over her head. The cloth of her black leggings clung to her hips and legs, clearly outlining their lush shape as she strained to free the bundle from a snarled bit of twine used to secure the bundles for drying.

/Ai! She is glorious! My senses did not need another reminder of how enticing she is. I still remember my reminder from last night quite well/

Taking a deep breath to get his reactions under control, he took a moment to study Seere. /Over seven-thousand years old and I have butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing her; an elleth of less than one-thousand no less! Eru is indeed a comedian and I am far too nervous to laugh/

Needing a moment to settle his emotions, Elrond leaned against the doorframe and watched Seere tug at the herb bundle. /How to get her to talk to me of things she would prefer to avoid? That tells me much in itself; those dreams trouble her and she is unsure of my reaction, I suspect. I must tread softly here, but keep enough pressure on her to encourage her to talk./

/Discussing her dreams is, however, not my main objective this day. I need to confirm if she shares my affections. How do I find out if she is truly agreeable to my courtship? Ai! Who would believe Elrond Peredhel unsure of how to pursue a courtship with a much younger elleth and is at a loss for words, no less! No one that has sat through one of my council meetings, I am sure/ he thought, smiling at his unexpected predicament.

Pushing away from the door, Elrond entered the room and offered, "Quel amrun, Seere. How fair you this morning?" (Good morning)

Startled, Seere let out a gasp and dropped the bundle of rosemary onto the worktable as she spun to face the smiling elf lord. "Ai! Elrond! I did not hear you arrive. Quel amrun to you as well."

/Oh my! He looks so handsome this morning! He is wearing that burgundy tunic I like so much. He looks so strong and viral dressed like this! The color brings out the deep red tones to his black hair. It makes his eyes… Ai! What are you doing, you fool? Quite daydreaming, for he is standing there looking at you as if you have lost your reason/

Turning quickly back to the drying herbs, she began to chatter about the quality of the herbs and the quantities available for collection in the herb garden. She missed the pleased and hopeful spark that sprang to life in the silver eyes she had been admiring. He had seen her regard and felt renewed confidence that he would have a positive outcome as a result of their coming talk.

Smiling at her back, he moved to join her at the worktable and gently retrieved the bundle of herbs from her clinched fingers before they were crushed beyond use, the rich scent of rosemary drifting around them. "Since you have already identified what herbs we need to harvest from the garden, I will make a list of the wild plants we will need to gather. While I am doing that, perhaps you could select baskets, twine, and gloves for us to use. Also a couple of pairs of shears and small trowels should be all we need. Oh, perhaps some squares of cloth to bundle rootballs should we find samples we wish to add to the garden."

Picking up the list she had begun, he began to review the available stock of herbs and noted items in short supply, as well as, items not currently stocked that he would like to find in the woods and along the riverbanks. As he wrote, he commented, "I asked the kitchens to pack us a lunch. I expect the necessary gathering will take many days and we will be out until dark if we are to make a good start today. Lindir will bring it to us in the herb garden before we leave for the woods."

-----

They spent a companionable few hours in the herb garden pruning and tending the medicinal plants growing there. Both had an affinity for growing plants of all types, but both found special joy in the work associated to the care of these vital cultivars. Elrond had invested a great deal of time in the early years of Imladris gathering the root stock for most of the plants growing in the medicinal garden. The varying life spans of these plants required yearly reseeding, rooting of cuttings, and regular tending for a garden to survive for thousands of years. He was pleased to see this space had been properly maintained during his absence, the soil rich and properly amended.

Elrond was intrigued to find several new varieties of various plants, as well as, a couple of plants he did not recognize. Studying one such plant in the bed before him, he noted it had the spicy scent commonly associated to sage and that the leaves had the hallmark elongated oval shape. /But sage is not purple./

Looking up to see if Seere was close, he found her standing a dozen feet away selecting leaves from an ancient bay laurel. "Seere? Is this sage? If so, how did we come by a purple-leaved variety?"

A brilliant smile lit her face as she turned to face him. "That is Imladrian purple sage. Órecalo and I developed it almost two hundred years ago from our old variety, crossed with several varieties we got from Mirkwood, Gondor, and the Shire. It took us several decades to get the color to stay true. The color intensifies the potency of the leaf threefold and is far more effective in treating delirium caused by fever, than any of the green varieties I have seen. We have several large beds of it sown on the western terrace, along with the other medicinal herbs we now sell. It is highly prized by our customers and brings a fine return."

Turning back to the bay laurel, she continued, "We still plant some of each of the root stock to keep them viable should we need to strengthen the purple strain and they are still useful to have for certain tonics and ointments, as well as, for culinary use. Also, the oils I make from each have subtle differences and have many uses as do their dried forms."

"Your father has briefed me on our sale of medicinal herbs, but I have not had time to explore the new gardens you have developed. He indicated medicinals are an important revenue source these days. I have not had an opportunity to visit the western terrace. What else are we growing there?" Elrond asked, pleased to have found a topic of conversation that interested them both and one that put Seere at ease.

"We grow all of the herbs we have here in this garden… if not on the western terrace where most of our new beds are planted, then in a number of outlying sites. We decided to offer a full range of herbs, hoping to benefit from the reputation Imladris has with healers. Many trained healers practicing in Middle-earth today studied here and are familiar with our medicinals. Added to that, we have found that this valley produces higher potency plants than many other locations, so we offer a very good value to our customers. I think that is a lasting legacy of Vilya as I can still feel her magic. In any case, our annual sales continue to grow and represent, along with the fees we receive from training perspective healers, a very significant part of annual revenues."

Elrond sat back on his heels to listen to her answer, intrigued by her comment that she could feel Vilya's magic. /You are indeed Mithrandir's granddaughter! I thought I was the only one that could still feel her magic./ Deciding to save that topic for another time, he asked, "How was it possible for the small number of eldar that lived here in recent years to do all of this?"

Reaching up to push a loose strand of hair behind her ears, she mused, "It is a large operation to be sure. Ada told me such was long your dream, but events kept you from having the time to undertake the effort."

Seeing his nod of acknowledgement, she continued. "Since herbs, mushrooms, and bees do not require the amount of labor to tend as row or orchard crops, we have been able to do them with our reduced population. Órecalo, Celeborn, and I did much of the work initially with help from Ada, Elrohir, and the students studying to be healers... we made it part of their mandatory training and conscripted their labor!" she smirked. "Azeriel joined us after she arrived last year. Still, it is a blessing to have quite a few of the returned elves working with us now. Ada has also found many farmers from among the refugees."

"As you know, they have agreed to help tend and harvest this year for a wage with the promise of their own plots to work next season …assuming they are still living here." Sighing at the thought of the ongoing troubles, she shook her head to clear it of the dark thoughts that had risen unbidden.

"Órecalo and I oversee their work and make sure they understand the methods for collection, drying, and such. In fact, I need to stop by the terrace shortly to get them started on the harvesting one of the periodic gatherings of sage, rosemary, and several types of mint. I can show you around then if you would like?" she concluded.

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea. We can leave for the woods from there. Where else are we growing the medicinals beyond the terrace?" He looked up and smiled at Seere, enjoying her animated expression.

"I can show you those, as well, as we will need to go to all of the other sites to collect our supplies… not all today of course, but over the next few weeks as we gather our supplies. Most are on the edges of the woods or along the riverbanks, where the plants grow naturally. We have given them a little extra protection so they can thrive, but have been careful not to let the balance get out of harmony with the rest of the glade or deep woods. We also have several dozen sites in the deep woods and several areas near the cliffs on the other side of the river." Pausing, she stopped to review the quantity of bay leaves she had gathered, trying to decide if she had picked enough.

"We also use caves in the cliffs to grow several types of mushrooms for culinary and medicinal use. Several other types are grown on impregnated logs under the trees near the terrace herbs beds. I keep a crop of the most vital medicinal ones growing year-round in some of the dark corners of the root cellars under the kitchens and in the dungeons. The demand for our dried mushrooms is quite high, as we grow several varieties that are hard to find and have great flavor and potency." Smiling at Elrond, she lifted her now full basket and moved to place it near the garden gate with the others they had already filled.

Picking up an empty one, she moved to join him in the herb beds. "We even have a market for ramps and truffles, as we are one of the few places where they grow in Middle-earth. In past years, Celeborn has organized a two-day family picnic as an excuse to get us all into the woods to gather both. Elladan complains, but he is usually the first out the door on those mornings. It makes for a nice change." Looking over at him, she asked, "Has Celeborn mentioned doing it this year… the time grows close?"

Grinning, Elrond looked up to meet her eyes. "Nay, but if there is profit to be had and my sons actually get their hands dirty grubbing about in the dirt, I will remind him!"

Amused by his comment, she nodded her head before continuing. "There is obviously a very good one if Ada's smile when he sees the receipts is any indication." Her smile became a smirk as Elrond chuckled at her remark.

"Finally, we have added several bee farms in different locations around the valley. In addition to the benefits this has given to the orchards and our other crops, it has allowed us to produce a lot more honey for sale along with bee pollen. We keep all of the wax we collect for our own use," Seere concluded.

"A large operation indeed. I am looking forward to seeing it," Elrond commented.

/I am also looking forward to spending time with you away from the study and the ever curious eyes of Imladris. Fresh air and exercise will do us both a lot of good, after the strain of recent weeks. It will also give me a chance to talk to you in private, _Lirimaer_./ (_lovely one_)

-----

By mid-morning, they had filled over a dozen large baskets with herbs and plants from the garden. Their stores had been greatly depleted by the steady flow of wounded into the Healing House over the past year. The demands of the Council and the Convocation had limited Seere's time to restock. Much of what they had gathered that morning was needed to fill that need. Both were hoping the winter would hold off long enough for several additional harvests of key herbs, so that sufficient stores would be available to see them through to spring.

Once Azeriel and Órecalo had completed the daily rounds of the recovery wards, the two healers had joined them to continue the gathering. They planned to finish gathering what was needed from the garden and begin the time consuming process of readying most of the herbs for the drying racks while Elrond and Seere ventured into the woods for other items. Any that required special preparations were Seere's responsibility and would be set aside for her return.

After Lindir delivered a knack-sack with their lunch and the other two healers had added their requests for raw items to their list, Elrond and Seere left to meet the farmers at the western terrace. Elrond wandered through the neat rows of plants, studying the layout and content of the beds. Several large beds had been devoted to herbs they had heavily harvested from their garden that morning. He made a mental note to find out what quantities were available to supplement their supplies, as he shared Seere's concern over the state of their winter stores.

/Tis an impressive array of plantings and in very good condition. Seere has earned the right to her enthusiasm for this work. I always wanted to do this, but time and events kept me from finding the time. I shall enjoy taking an active role in helping this enterprise. I cannot wait to see how they have established the growing areas in the woods and by the river. The mushroom caves are a fascinating concept; the beehives are a natural expansion of our earlier program. Perhaps a new greenhouse is needed? I am looking forward to this day/

Turning to listen as Seere answered a question from one of the farmers, he watched as she knelt by rosemary bush and illustrated where to make a cutting. One of the farmers cut a sample and gave it to her to approve. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she tucked the sprig of the herb behind her ear. The gentle smile on her face only added to her beauty.

/Aye, I am indeed looking forward to this day/

-----

As they would need several weeks and numerous trips to gather all they would need, they decided to start by hiking to the furthest point on their planned collect route, a glade under the cliffs on the eastern side of the Bruinen. Elrond had long ago established a small thicket of ginseng in a stand of oaks near the cliff wall. Their conversation on the walk had been about the medicinals operation or the rarer plants they would like to find. Now, Elrond judged, it was time to turn the talk to more serious matters.

"Tell me, Seere… how long have you been dreaming **as** Gil-Galad?"

She had known he had not forgotten about her dream, but she had not expected him to ask the question he had… or at least not phrased as it was. /"dreaming **as** Gil-Galad"! Ai! He knows that/ At a loss for words, she concentrated on carefully digging around the root of the ginseng plant she was harvesting, taking care not to burse the flesh.

"Seere? Will you not answer my question?"

She stopped digging as her hands began to tremble. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to meet his. "I know, Seere. I recognized Ereinion's manner of speech… the air of command and the way he spoke… it was all there in your voice. Your words were his; I remembered it all so clearly once I realized what you were saying."

Holding her gaze, he again asked "How long, Seere?"

"Most of my life… since shortly after my majority," she whispered.

Elrond felt the ground shift under his feet. /So long! Ai! What does this mean? Is it possible after all/

"Are they always so… graphic?"

A sad smile came to her face. "I do not know what you mean by graphic, but if you mean vivid and detailed… aye, they are. I cannot explain why I am visited by these dreams in this manner… I have long wondered."

"Did you… have you dreamed… are the dreams always of big events, battles and the like or are they more… personal?" he asked.

"Both… events great and small. I have experienced scenes of childhood when he played with his sister and friends in the gardens of his family home. I have felt the loss of people he held dear. Some have been intimate and very private moments," she whispered, a blush stealing up her cheeks. "Only a few have been the events that make history books."

"You say you had dreams of his childhood… so they are not just of his time as King?"

Seere sighed and reached down to pick up the sprig of rosemary that had fallen from her hair. Nervous fingers began to rub the leaves between her thumb and index finger, releasing the scent of the aromatic oils. "My dreams span his entire life, and yes, I have dreamed of times he spent with you and your brother, Ada, Celeborn… my _Naneth's_ _adar'ra_, Cirdan. I know his thoughts on those occasions, his thoughts when he was alone and contemplating some matter… I … I think I am dreaming his memories!" (my _mother's grandfather_)

Her eyes filled with worries as she faced her private fears. "I know what happened to him, we all do. It terrifies me … the thought of his death. I have always managed to wake before Sauron … I very nearly did not last night!"

Her breath began to come in ragged gasps. The crushed rosemary perfumed the air. "I know what will happen … once the dream takes hold… I become Ereinion Gil-Galad! I will feel what he felt in that final moment… and I do not know… I do not know if I can bear… losing him… seeing him die for he is as dear to me as family …or…. "

"Or what, Seere?" he whispered.

"Or if I will… can… survive for it will be like… dying myself!"

-----

A/N --- As you may have noticed, I love quotes. Apparently, so does Elrond as he is paraphrasing Voltaire. "God is a comedian playing to an audience too afraid to laugh."


	34. Chapter 34 Came but for Friendship

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 34

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but ratings will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Some slash, but mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

_**Reviews/Comments appreciated!**_

Chapter 34 --- Came but for Friendship

"_Came but for friendship, and took away love."  
Thomas Moore_

-----

Silence descended on the pair. Elrond had thought he was prepared for whatever she might say, but he had been wrong. /Survive dying? She becomes Ereinion? How is that possible? How can his memories become her dreams? I had expected… what? What did I really think was happening? That she had read so much about the time of the Last Alliance and was connecting to the dreams of those of us that were there/

His head reeling with the possible implications of her revelations, he considered the facts. /All her life… since around the time of her majority anyway! What does it mean? Does this mean… but she cannot be Ereinion reborn! An elf is reborn to family… is always the same gender! She is most definitely not male! But, why would she be visited by his memories/

Seeing the tears and the fears fogging her eyes, he tried to remember if he had ever read about such an occurrence…dreaming another's memories. /Could dreaming of his death result in her death? I can not let that happen! I will not lose a second person I love to that horrible moment/

Reaching out, he brushed his fingers over her checks in a soft caress before pulling her into an embrace. "Do not be afraid, _pen vuil_. We will make sure that does not happen. I will not let you die!" (_dear one_)

Seere wrapped herself in his arms and for the first time in many years began to believe she might survive the memory… the experience of the death of the former High King. Elrond knew and together they would find a way.

-----

Elrond had long dreamed of an auburn-haired elleth that was to share his life, but he had ignored that dream when he married Celebrian. That relationship was a failure, ended in only the second elven divorce. He had returned to Middle-earth hoping to establish an intimate friendship with an appropriate elleth, resolved to settle for a mistress since love seemed beyond his reach. To his great surprise he had found the very thing he had despaired of finding; he had found Seere, his auburn-haired vision and, with her, he found love.

Elrond found himself taking her hand as they hiked from site to site, needing to feel her presence safely beside him. The day had taken on a deeply intimate quality since her confession in the ginseng patch. Somehow the need to hear her agree to his courtship seemed less important now that he held her hand in his. They both knew they would talk about the future as some point, but neither doubted that it was their future they would be discussing, their future together.

-----

They completed the first harvest of the plants on the eastern side of the river and agreed to save the tour of the mushroom caves for another day. The noontime hour had long passed as they approached one of the footbridges back over the Bruinen. The memory of a secluded glade by one of the smaller eastern falls came to Elrond's mind and he impulsively pulled Seere away from the bridge in its direction. He was suddenly hungry and the glade was the perfect place for an impromptu picnic.

Glancing back at Seere, he was met with a pleased smile. /It seems she trusts me enough to cheerfully follow me without the need to question this change in plans./ Grinning, he tightened his grip on her hand and began the short climb up a steep incline to the ridge surrounding the glade. Cresting the rise, he halted to take in the beauty of the secluded cove by the river.

A small pool lay under the waterfall that spilled down the sheer cliff that formed part of the northeastern wall of the valley. A line of ancient willows trailed their lacy branches over a small plot of soft, dense moss. Late blooming flowers thrived in the micro-climate created by the sheltering rocks and trees. A fine mist rose from the pool and blurred the edges of the glade, adding to the enclosed feel of the space. /Perfect/ was the shared thought of the two _peredhil_. (_half-elves_)

Turning to face the elleth at his side, Elrond gave a half bow as he offered her his arm to escort her down into the glade. His eyes dancing, he quipped, "I will do my best to stay on my feet this time, my lady."

Catching his playful mood, she replied, "Thank you, my lord. I think that would be best." Their happy grins dispelled the last of the lingering gloom from their earlier conversation.

Side by side, they made their way down to the sun dappled bed of moss beside the bubbling pool. Side by side, they stepped into their future.

-----

Seere took a bite of her sandwich /Umm, chicken salad/ and gave a contented sigh. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elrond grin. Pleased to see his lighthearted mood, she relaxed completely for the first time in weeks.

Hungry from their morning's work, she made quick work of her sandwich and was soon searching the knapsack for something else to eat. Finding a batch of oatmeal-raisin cookies in a small cloth bag, she gave a small cry of triumph and settled back with the bag clutched in her hands.

Elrond finished his sandwich more slowly, watching Seere's capture of the cookies with an amused grin on his face. "I do hope you know I plan to have my share of those too. I would hate…"

His words were cut short in surprise as Seere jumped to her feet and ran to the cliff beside the waterfall. With nimble grace, she quickly scampered up the side of the rock wall to perch on a small ledge, the bag of cookies safely hanging from her belt. After carefully selecting the biggest one, she grinned down at Elrond. "You were saying, my lord?"

Watching as she began munching on the cookie with obvious glee, Elrond gracefully rose to his feet and moved over to stand looking up at the giggling elleth, her small boot-clad feet less than a foot over his head. Without warning, he jumped up and grabbed her left ankle. Pulling hard, he let his body weight do the rest. A startled elleth tumbled off the ledge and landed in his arms, knocking them both to the ground.

Rolling her beneath him, he grinned down into her stunned face as he whispered, "If you had bothered to let me finish, you would have heard me warn I will do what I must to get what I want."

That said, he lowered his head and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

-----

Seere felt a brief moment of panic as Elrond bent his head to kiss her. Unbidden, memories of Ermehtar's brutal kisses filled her mind. Before she could begin to struggle, an inexplicable sense of peace came to her heart. The gentle quality of the caress, the loving touch of his hand on her face, and the power of their still developing bond washed away her fears. This was Elrond, the elf she had loved for most of her life. This was his kiss and it was welcome.

Slowly, she relaxed into his kiss. Her hands sliding up to grasp his shoulders and help steady her emotions. /Elrond/ A tentative flutter of her lips produced a shudder that ran the full length of her partner's frame. Encouraged that her inexperienced response had resulted in an obvious reaction, she shyly began to more fully return his kiss.

/Elrond! I never knew kissing could feel this…ah! Elrond/

Elrond had felt her body tense at the touch of his lips. Knowing she was reacting instinctively, remembering the pain Ermehtar's kiss had inflicted, he began to pull away not wanting to cause her any anguish. /Stop acting like an elfling! You know she has been hurt before and that this may take time for her to accept./

Before he could break the kiss, sudden warmth entered his heart and the tension of the moment disappeared. He felt the connection that had been forming between them shimmer brightly as the kiss continued. Elrond realized, with a sense of shock and awe, they had begun to bond.

/When? How? Ai! I have waited for this for millennia and had despaired ever finding her or this wonderful sense of belonging, of not being alone. Now that it has come to me, it is a surprise! A joyous surprise/

A subtle shift of her lips sent a pulsing wave of desire through his body. Two small hands had found their way to his shoulders and were now clinging tightly to him. /She has accepted my kiss! I must keep control of my emotions and desire she has unleashed in me! Ai! It has been a very long time since I felt so aroused, so alive/

Feeling her shy response, he was reminded of her innocence and of her possible fears. Shifting to his right, he moved his body so she could not feel his growing arousal. From this new position, he was able to gently cuddle her body into his arms before he slowly began to deepen their kiss.

His tongue began to stroke the seam of her lips in slow, barely there caresses. That quickly had the desired effect as a soft gasp parted her lips. Reminding himself to go slow, he let the tip of his tongue toy with her full lower lip, interspersed with random flutters along the underside of its upper mate.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to bury themselves in his hair and pulled his mouth closer. This was the signal for which he had been waiting. He let his tongue slip slowly across her parted teeth to claim her mouth. The sweet lingering taste of the cookie, combined with the sweet taste of Seere, met his questing tongue. Elrond felt his senses begin to swirl and gently broke the kiss to give them both a chance to breathe. /Who are you kidding! You would gladly give up air for more of her sweet taste/

Lifting his head, he studied her flushed cheeks, her slightly swollen lips, and the dazed expression in her eyes as they slowly drifted open. /By the Valar, she is intoxicating/ Raising a shaky hand to smooth her hair back from her face, he bent his head for a last soft kiss before pulling them both into an upright position.

Seeing her puzzled expression, he whispered, "We need to talk, _Lirimaer_. I need to ask if you accept me as your suitor? My intentions are honorable. I wish to court you with hopes we will marry." (_lovely one_)

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Are you agreeable to this, _pen vuil_?" (_dear one_)

The sudden tears that sprang to her eyes robbed him of hope. /Ai! I am wrong! She does not wish…/

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden struggle to breathe. The arms wrapped tightly around his chest were squeezing so hard, he was finding it difficult to draw in enough air to satisfy his hyper-charged body.

Relieved beyond words, he pulled her to him in an equally crushing embrace. After a few minutes, he whispered in her ear, "I can take this is as a yes, I suppose." An energetic nod against his chest gave him his answer. Smiling, he lowered his head for another kiss.

-----

Reluctantly, the pair separated and rose to put away the remains of their picnic so they could return to work. Snagging the bag with the cookies from her belt, Elrond selected the largest piece from among the crumbled bits and asked, "Do you object to my asking your father for his blessing?"

Smiling up at him, she replied, "Nay, of course not. But…. may I suggest we wait for just a little while… so that we might have some time to grow comfortable in this new relationship… without an audience."

Seeing his confused expression, she reached up to caress his cheek. "Once you talk to Ada, assuming there is no shouting/He looks so adorable with that uncertain look on his face/ Ada will surely tell Celeborn who will tell the twins who will tell Legolas, Azeriel, and Gimli who will tell… The eyes of all Imladris will be watching within a few hours… likely less. I would like having some time without all eyes watching… if that is agreeable to you?"

"A good point! We will take a little time to enjoy getting to know each other then we will inform Erestor… and all of Imladris. My only concern is that we not wait too long and he finds out accidentally. He would be greatly hurt by that, _Lirimaer_," Elrond observed. (_lovely one_)

"But, waiting for a short period may encourage my sons to make their announcements. I would not wish to take anything away from the excitement over their news. The news of the seven-thousand year old Lord of Imladris courting the seven-hundred year old daughter of his old friend and Chief Counsellor might just do that!" he commented with a smirk.

"The seven-hundred fifty-two year old daughter of your old friend, the Chief Counselor," Seere interjected.

"Of course! Those additional fifty-two years should be enough to stay gossip!" he teased.

Looking around, he sighed. "I hate to leave our glade so soon, for it is very special to me now, but we still have much to do before dark. Perhaps we will have a chance to return before winter arrives in the valley. Are you ready?"

Nodding her head, Seere looked around the glade with the skilled eye of an herbalist. "I think we may have found a new source of several herbs and other plants on our list, right here. May we take a few minutes and see what we can find? Those willows look very healthy and should provide excellent bark and leaves. There are several types of mosses here I was hoping to locate, and there are a number of plants by the pool I would like to inspect before we leave."

Smiling, he moved with her to the water and knelt down to study the plants trailing along the edge. "You have a good eye, _pen vuil_. This is sundew! It is quite a rare find. This is as large a stand as I have ever seen. Perhaps we can nurture it and have a steady supply. Or perhaps transfer some to greenhouse or the riverside gardens you mentioned. It is an excellent antibiotic as you well know." (_dear one_)

"Indeed! I have never been able to find it growing in the valley and we have had to buy it a great cost from other locales. Having this much, we can gather an ample supply to make the antibiotic as well as the other derivatives. Can you teach me how to harvest and prepare it?" Her face was lit with excitement at finding such a valuable herb.

/Tis a pleasure to have someone to share my passions. The lack of common interests was one of the many problems in my marriage to Celebrian./

"Aye. I would be happy to do so. Indeed yes, let us explore our glade." Leaning down to gently inspect the delicate plant, he began, "In gathering sundew…"

-----

The sun was beginning to set as they entered the upper gardens near the entrance to the dining hall. Walking in tandem, they were supporting two improvised carrying poles on their shoulders with baskets, bundles, and bags of herbs and other plant materials lashed to the poles running between them. Their backpacks and hip bags bugled with herbs, barks, and minerals, many quite rare and valuable. Each held brimming baskets of wild berries over their elbows and in both hands as they wearily trudged onto the patio.

As they came into view, Lindir called several nearby servants to assist him and hurried down to remove their burden. Elrond smiled his thanks as they gladly handed over their bounty to the grinning elves.

"I see it was a productive day, my lord and lady. Shall I have these taken to the Healing House or to the drying room?" Lindir inquired.

"We need to sort them first. Have them taken to the workroom beside the apothecary. Some of these plants will need to be processed immediately, so we will need to begin to work on them within the hour. Would you mind asking Lords Celeborn, Elrohir, and Erestor to join us there? We will need their help if we are to finish while they are still at peak potency," Elrond instructed. Lindir nodded and left to find the other elves.

Turning to one of the servants, he asked, "Brethil, would you go ahead and alert the healers we have returned. We will need their help as well." (Silver Birch)

-----

"I am most impressed with your finds. I have not seen fresh sundew in years. Where did you find it, Ada?" Elrohir asked. "You found meadowsweet and skullcap too!"

"And, all of such high quality!" exclaimed Órecalo.

"Aye, it is," agreed Seere. "We found them all in a small glade on the eastern side of the river. The plants seemed to thrive there and the rare plants were everywhere. We found a lovely growth of wood sorrel and another of valerian. We have false unicorn, horsetails, lobelia, marsh mellow, echinacea, and I dug several samples of everything and kept a rootball on them to replant in one of our beds. There are several berry patches near it that we will need to have harvested within the next few days. Ada, are there workers you can assign to this task?"

"Indeed there are, _pen vuil_. Prepare a map of the location of the patches, noting the types of berries to be found, and I will assign the task first thing in the morning," Erestor replied, pleased with the bounty before him. "Will there be extra quantities we might be able to offer for sale?" (_dear one_)

"There may well be, Ada. If not this season, we should have them for sale within a few years, assuming our root stock is successfully transplanted. This also means we will not have to purchase expensive stores of these items. A great savings even if we do not have sufficient quantities to offer. What say you, my lord?" Seere looked up to meet the pleased smile of her suitor.

"I think we may well have some limited additions to our medicinals offerings this year, _meldir_. Seere is right to hope we may be able to propagate a steady supply from our new root stock. That reminds me…" Turning to his assistant, he asked, "Lindir, would you take the samples we gathered to the greenhouse gardeners and ask them to plant them in pots until we have time to transplant them to permanent beds? Tell them to consult me immediately if they have questions as to their handling… stress their value, _mellon nin_." (_friend) ( my friend_)

"Of course, my lord."

"Seere, where is the basket with the samples of our plants?" Elrond asked, his subtle caress to the small of her back unnoticed by the others --- the others save for one grinning elf lord.

Off to one side, Celeborn watched the pair, a pleased smile fighting to take over his face entirely. /Something has happened! I would guess Elrond has made his move and Seere has accepted his suit. As if there was any doubt of that! Erestor and the others may still be oblivious to the change in them, though I wonder how they can miss the glow of their forming bond! This will be amusing to watch! Galadriel will be pleased to know there is progress at last. Ai! How I miss my other half/

"Azeriel… come and see the lovely crystals and minerals Lord Elrond found. We will need to sort them…"

"Minerals? What types?" Erestor interjected. "Perhaps, we can have Gimli organize some of the dwarves to investigate possible deposits."

"Indeed, there are several sites they can investigate, but I want no digging or excavation in the glade that might disturb the plants. That glade is special… very special and I want it protected." Elrond risked a sidelong look at Seere. /Special indeed… for so many reasons, but chiefly for it is where I found my other half./

-----


	35. Chapter 35 Imladris Reborn

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 35

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Some slash, but mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 35 --- Imladris Reborn

'_In the morning the city  
Spreads its wings  
Making a song  
In stone that sings."_

_Langston Hughes_

-----

With the Council behind them, the residents of the valley could at last devote their full attention to the rebirth of the once great realm. The slow exodus of the elves over the preceding fifteen hundred years had drained away much of the lifeblood on which Imladris had depended. With the return of Elrond and many of his people, the valley had begun to hum with activity once more.

The growing numbers of elves, humans, hobbits, and even a few hundred dwarves lent an air of expectancy to even common, everyday events. It also created innumerable challenges to the job of ruling and administering the affairs of the realm. In the case of the governing council, this actually meant seeing to the needs of two realms --- Imladris and Lorien. The list of issues and needs was extensive and went well beyond the pressing concerns of security and defense.

-----

While some of the elves returned from Aman departed with the elven delegations to resume their life in the kingdoms of their birth, the majority remained. Over one hundred Lorien elves had chosen to stay for training as wardens or to represent Lorien in the expeditionary force in the spring. Haldir was among them.

To the amusement of the rest of Imladris, he offered to share responsibility with Glorfindel for the training of new guardians for both realms, as well as recruits for the combined force. His stated reason obviously told only half of the story. Neither elf seemed ready to recognize what was so obvious to everyone else.

Rúmil and Orophin were among the eight hundred elves that decided to return to Lorien, anxious to resume their prior duties as wardens responsible for the protection of their home. The walled city of Caras Galadon had been refortified against the increasing threat of the Hordes and additional trained wardens were urgently needed to maintain the defenses.

With the elves went eight hundred human refugees in response to Celeborn's offer of jobs, land to sharecrop in the spring, and the opportunity for skilled artisans to again ply their trade. Once they were established, the Lorien Lord hoped Caras Galadon would provide another option for refugees seeking a safe haven to weather the threat of the Hordes and thereby take some of the strain off of Imladris and the human strongholds of Rohan and Gondor.

With survivors of Horde attacks still arriving almost daily, housing conditions in the 'Quarters' had become critical. The decision by those that went to Lorien, along with fifteen hundred humans who decided to accompany the returning delegations of Rohan or Gondor, had eased the situation to some degree, but carpenters had been detailed to complete or restore portions of the sprawling complex abandoned millennia ago to provide additional rooms.

A block of storerooms that were too short for elves to inhabit soon became the domain of the hobbits. The original plan had been to carve the rooms out of the cliff, but a large vein of granite made completing them impractical. Happy with the cozy dimensions of the converted space tucked under the mountain much like a hobbit hole, the Halflings soon began to refer to their section as Hobbiton East.

The dwarves had been given permission to occupy several caves just to the west of the forge. By fall, the caves had been fitted with doors and the interiors were beginning to take on the hallmarks of dwarven design. The first residents began to move into their new accommodations near summer's end and the rest would soon be ready.

The remainder of the 'Quarters' was being renovated for their human residents. While many of the rooms were small, they were also clean, dry, and, above all, safe. Families were housed together and many sections took on the feel of the old villages the occupants had fled.

An additional pair of public baths was commissioned to allow the refugees greater access to this luxury. A large, easily accessed grotto in the cliff nearest the main house was selected, largely for its location. It was also a logical choice, as hot-springs bubbled up to form pools in the cavern. The hot water was supplemented by a diverted flow of cooler water from the falls. It also circulated and flushed the water assuring good public hygiene was maintained.

-----

With the housing crisis well in hand, the need to recruit workers to fill key gaps in the workforce was addressed. This had also helped ease the problem of boredom and idle hands among the displaced. The construction projects had a second benefit as they provided jobs for the restless refugees. Others had been accepted as trainees for postings as guardians of the realm. Many were already skilled craftsmen or farmers. A few healers and teachers were found willing and able to go back to work. Staff positions within the great house were filled, giving jobs to those without particular skills.

The tradesmen agreed to have Imladris broker the sale of their wares in exchange for a commission on any sales. Farmers were promised the same bargain for next year's season, with a wage to be paid for the current year. This gave them a way to help contribute to the realm that had generously sheltered their families and it gave them new purpose.

Work soon began to reopen or enlarge the shops, the forge, and the other associated buildings of the elven city-state. What had quickly been becoming a threat to the internal stability of Imladris soon became a source of added strength. It was in those hectic weeks that most stopped thinking of the displaced as refugees and began to think of them as Imladris' newest residents. For many, this status was to become permanent.

-----

In the months that followed, the contribution of the new workers was clearly being felt, as well as, seen. The forge fired to life early in the morning as weapons, armaments, and metal crafts were fashioned by the skilled artisans. Space for the various products, ranging from the practical to purely ornamental, was provided with the individual workers sharing the whole. The ring of the smith's anvil again echoed through the valley.

The dwarves, experienced and skilled miners, reopened small shafts in the surrounding cliffs in search of much needed materials. Various minerals used for medicinal or other purposes, along with a small quantity of valuable ore and gems were located and mined. Gimli, now ancient by dwarven standards, oversaw their work from the comfort of an office Elrond provided for his use.

Since both gold and silver nuggets could be found in the Bruinen, small parties were often seen panning in the riverbed of shallow areas of the river. Gemstones were rare, but were occasionally found.

Clay and sand from in and around the valley were transformed into housewares, storage vessels, and a host of other items. Potters wheels spun from sunup to sundown and the firing kilns glowed through the night. Glass blowers were allocated space and glassware, both ornamental and practical, glimmered forth on the ends of blowing rods as the talented artisans plied their craft.

The spinning wheels, dying rooms, and looms of Rivendell, silent for many hundreds of years with the sailing of the Eldar, were again humming. Some of the returned elves and elleths were master weavers. Many others were found among the ranks of the other peoples. Wool, cotton, flax, and silk fibers, the latter from a caterpillar habitat nurtured in one of the valley's greenhouses, were spun into fine threads and dyed for the looms.

The traditional cloths of Imladris, along with the unique and beautiful weaves of the other peoples, began to form on the beds of the looms. Hybrid styles, blending the different methods, began to appear. Some of the cloth found its way out of the mountain realm to waiting markets, but most were used to provide material to clothe those now calling the valley home. Dozens of seamstresses were put to work, sewing new garments or repairing clothing and other items.

-----

Late summer crops had been sown that would provide a modest, yet vital additional harvest. Fall crops had followed and the fields of Imladris shimmered with the golden hue of wheat, oats, and barley. Cotton, corn, hops, and flax from spring plantings were harvested along with various row crops. Sections of the greenhouses, long abandoned, bustled with activity as they were readied to receive the delicate plants needed to provide the valley's population with fresh produce in the coming winter.

The fields, orchards, and vineyards of Imladris had been productive, even as droughts and heat had damaged crops in other parts of Middle-earth. Their elven caretakers had spent most of the spring and summer tending them with aid from the Hobbits and humans. This had allowed their crops to survive through to harvest in good condition. The lingering legacy of Vilya aided their efforts. The bounty of the valley was sufficient to feed its own and the excess would be needed by other realms hard hit by the drought.

-----

The first pressing of summer grapes had properly fermented before the young wine was sealed in oak barrels and stored in the constant cool of the caves behind the waterfalls. The crop of pears had exceeded expectations and part of it was being carefully crafted into Imladris' renowned liqueur, Miruvor. Dwarf and human brewers devoted long hours to the careful blending and brewing of hops, barley, malt, and other ingredients into prized ale and beer. Large vats of apples were pressed and cider joined the rest in the cool storage rooms of the great house. Part of the early potatoes crop became a clear, odorless alcohol, along with distillations made of various grains. They were needed by the Healing House as antiseptics or to make certain medical tinctures and distillates.

The press, grist mill, drying rooms, and kitchens had been in steady use as the various crops were processed for later use or sale. Bags of meal, flour, and cereals, jugs of corn and other types of oils, jars of jams, jellies, and pickled fruits and vegetables, pots of honey, sealed crocks of dried fruits and processed vegetables, and large bins of dried beans, lentils, grains, berries, and nuts began to fill the store rooms. The root cellars bulged with apples, potatoes, cabbages, carrots, onions, and various root vegetables. The last harvests of many crops would be stored there and in cold frames in caves.

Fallen trees and limbs were gathered and stockpiled for use. The flood of the summer had damaged or swept away many trees along the banks of the river and on the side of steep slopes. They provided a ready stock of quality material. The best pieces became lumber for the carpenters or the woodworkers use. Furniture, barrels, bows, and other items were crafted. The rest was stockpiled for firewood for the long, cold winter. Reeds and saplings were harvested to be made into thousands of arrows.

Feathers and down were collected to make quills, arrows, and bedding. Corn shucks and husks became mattresses for the new quarters. Special plants and wood pulp were set aside to be made into paper and twine during the long winter months. Berries and other materials rich in pigment were collected to make inks and dyes. Saps and resins were tapped from various trees for distillation into various syrups, glues, spirits, and solvents

The medicinal and culinary herb gardens had thrived. Herb mixtures, teas, oils, soaps, and other decoctions were produced and stored in the apothecary and kitchens. Vast quantities of bee's wax were collected to make candles and canning seals, for use in the Healing House, and for dozens of other purposes. Honey collection had been impressive, as had bee pollen amounts, but both were eclipsed by the mushroom crop. All had both medicinal and culinary uses and were in demand from markets in other realms. With orders up from the preceding year, Erestor had been greatly cheered by these totals and the prices they fetched.

Elrond had ordered a new greenhouse be built to allow year-round growing and access to the vital curative plants, especially those best used freshly picked. He also had plans to expand cultivation of rare or tropical plants by experimenting with various settings and growing methods in hopes of providing them in steady supply. He and Seere were hoping to recreate the unique climate of their glade in a portion of the new greenhouse in hopes of producing these delicate plants in a safe, controlled environment.

-----

The smoke houses and storage rooms were filling with smoked, dried, and salted meats from the game and fish that their hunting parties had provided to supplement the modest number of livestock slaughtered. So successful were they, Erestor was able to begin to offer limited quantities of the prepared meats at a premium price. Smoked mountain trout from Imladris was a prized delicacy throughout Arda and demand was good.

The remaining by-products of the livestock and game were likewise processed. Drying pelts and buckskin were stretched over racks to be cured for fur or leather goods. Bones were crafted into various implements, larger bones were ground and added to the compost pits to add nutrients that would benefit the gardens, fat was rendered into lard, and sinew was saved for various purposes. By the time they were through, very little was discarded. Waste of any type was abhorrent to elves and, in this, there was no exception.

Dairy and poultry operations had been begun to return to their old levels. Eggs were now plentiful enough to meet daily needs and the cooks had begun to periodically serve chicken at evening meals. Wheels of Imladrian cheddar, blue, and other cheeses had been sealed to cure in the deep caves in the valley. The valley's famed _nim nyeene_ was in full production by mid-summer. The earthy tasting white cheese was made in three traditional flavors --- plain, herb and pepper infused, and a mix with dried fruits coated by a smoked pecan crust. (_white goat_)

-----

Erestor and Seere were kept busy organizing markets for new goods and handling the sale of Imladris' traditional products. The realm had expended a great deal of its resources to aid in the refugee crisis, so a profitable year was needed to refill the stores and replenish the coffers of realm.

The visiting delegations had brought some imports with them and had taken back some of the supplies they had purchased that were ready for delivery. Heavily guarded supply convoys, one of the efforts approved at the Council meeting, became a monthly event as deliveries arrived and goods destined for the various realms left for their markets. The day of departures and arrivals varied widely and was a closely held secret to aid security. The security force was comprised of a mix of warriors from each kingdom.

Orders came and replies went attached to the weekly intelligence reports. Erestor sent updated inventories of available goods back with the messengers to generate more sales. Three assistants were assigned responsibility for keeping up with orders, deliveries, and inventories. Each of the various enterprises had a representative that met regularly with Erestor and his staff to discuss production, materials, and staffing issues. The Chief Counsellor was in his element.

Deliveries went out. Revenue returned along with trade goods the valley could not produce for itself, such as salt, fuel oils, certain medicinals and foods, and specific raw materials like mithril ore, iron ore and coal. Erestor and his staff oversaw the trades, making sure Imladris was properly provisioned for the coming winter. The Hordes may have disrupted life in Middle-earth, but commerce continued. Erestor, his warrior blood stirred, made it his mission.

-----

The training of guardians went on six days a week, unabated by councils or crisis. The first recruits had completed their training by late summer and Haldir began working with the next group without delay. A squad of thirty-five from the second group marched for Lorien on the last day of _Urime_. (_August_)

The new guardians allowed Glorfindel to widen the range of the border patrols to include some of the outlying lands Imladris had traditionally ruled. His success had been limited at best in reclaiming this territory, but it had succeeded in curbing some of the attacks along the approaches to the valley.

Despite these efforts, the wounded still arrived in the Healing House with depressing regularity. The strain on the healers continued to build. Here again, Erestor had been able to find skilled help from among their new population --- three healers, two herbalists and several trained care givers. Elrond implemented a weekly schedule to allow the staff time away from the halls to recover their energies.

The kitchen and household staff began each day before sunup and worked in shifts well into the evening to serve the needs as the growing population. Many that lacked formal skills found jobs assisting the cooks --- serving meals, chopping vegetables, and washing dishes. The head cook had taken on several apprentice cooks to train to lessen the burden on her staff. Others were employed to handle housekeeping and laundry. The latter was a massive undertaking as they assisted many of the valley residents.

The number of trainees for the Healing Halls and scholars for the libraries had grown over the summer with Elrond's return. Classes were organized on as regular a basis as the influx of wounded allowed. Young healers learned first hand on those days the true nature of the calling. The young scribes and scholars were expected to assist in the making of paper, ink, and quills and learn the art of book binding in addition to their studies.

Classes began for the children and young adults populating the realm. The elven love of learning opened the door for many children to learn reading, writing, and arithmetic that would never have had the opportunity in most of the small, isolated villages of their birth. Among the young to be instructed were five descendents of Elrond from Rohan, Gondor, and the Dúnedain. The blood of the twin sons of Elwing and Eärendil still ran true in their descendents. The cultural haven for which Imladris had long been renowned was reemerging, rebuilding itself with the return of the Eldar and the contributions of its newest residents.

-----

Celeborn stood beside his old friends watching the latest supply caravan arrive. A small smile played across his lips as he recalled a morning not quite a year before when he had lamented the decline of this once great realm. By the grace of the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar, and the talents of many people, Imladris was well on its way to being reborn!

-----


	36. Chapter 36 A Small Snake

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 36

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 36 --- A Small Snake

"_Always carry a flagon of whiskey in case of snakebite._

_And furthermore always carry a small snake."  
W. C. Fields_

-----

In the midst of the demands of running the valley kingdom, Elrond and Seere became quite adept at finding ways to spend time alone together, without an audience. The work on the history puzzle resumed, as new information had been provided by the various delegations attending the Council. This assured them of several hours a day with few interruptions.

The first few mornings after their day in the glade had been awkward, as they struggled to concentrate on their work and not each other. The periodic visits by Erestor or Celeborn had proven to be a great inducement to keeping work time for work. Spending the time together working on a project both were committed to completing, and one which they both found compelling, reinforced their innate compatibility.

Their weekly trips into the woods and glades of Imladris, gathering the needed herbs and plants, had become treasured time for both. Away from the watchful eyes of the Last Homely House, they enjoyed their free ranging conversations, held hands, and exchanged small expressions of affection without fear of being seen. As the store of vital plants grew, so did their relationship.

Their days usually ended with the pair spending a few minutes together on the balcony of Seere's chambers. Concerned with the need maintain propriety, Elrond kept a tight rein on his desires… desires that increasingly demanded he carry her to his bed when the time came to say goodnight. Their goodnight kiss had become the source of both pleasure and torment. Both were rapidly reaching the point where a kiss was simply not enough. Heightened sexual frustration was becoming a regular feature of Elrond's nights.

-----

"Elrond?"

"Elrond? Please… I… ah! Yes… wait… stop."

Elrond raised his head from the curve of Seere's neck and gave a frustrated sigh. He looked down into the flushed face and glazed eyes of the elleth in his arms. His left hand was happily engaged in stroking her right breast, the nipple hard between his thumb and middle finger. His right hand had drifted down to caress her hip and urged her closer to his now throbbing erection. Knowing the situation was rapidly getting out of control, he forced his hands back to her waist and relaxed his embrace.

Leaning his head against the top of hers, he struggled for control. /I cannot take much more of this. I want her in my bed! Now! Tonight! It has been too long since the last time I shared my bed… a few kisses and tentative caresses are not enough/

/We are not yet officially courting, much less betrothed. I cannot take her to my bed until we have a formal commitment. If she were not a virgin…/

Elrond stepped away from Seere and let his arms fall back to his side. "It appears I have overstayed my welcome and should return to my chambers. I will see you in the morning."

He heard the clipped tone to his voice and saw the hurt look that came to Seere's eyes. /I know I should say something to make her feel better, but frustration guides my tongue more than fairness. But this is not fair to me either. First my wife denies me her company and now this… elfling! It is folly for an elf of my years to be involved with someone that cannot meet me as an equal. She is little more than a child. Maybe this is a mistake and the Valar are trying to show me the folly of this match./

Without another word, he turned and moved back to the divide between their balconies. Climbing over, he glanced back in her direction. A single tear tracked down her cheek as she turned and disappeared into her chambers, her arms wrapped around her chest in a defensive manner.

/See! She acts as a child, crying because I have not patted her head and pretended I am not in discomfort over this ridiculous situation/

Storming into his rooms, he went to the table bearing the decanter of miruvor. Finishing the first glass in a single shot, he poured a second, then a third. By his fourth drink, he decided a walk in the garden might clear his head and help him relieve some of his frustration. Within a few minutes, he was standing in the upper garden staring at Seere's balcony.

-----

"Could you not sleep my lord?" a sultry voice purred from close behind him.

Spinning on his heels, he found himself facing the servant Lomelinde. Irritated by her overtly flirtatious manner, he sneered, "I would think the answer obvious by my presence here in the garden. What is you want Lomelinde? Or should I simply ask what you are offering?"

"I was offering nothing, but a polite inquiry, my lord. You will excuse me," came the angry reply.

As she turned to leave, he reached out to catch her arm. "I apologize for my rude behavior. It has been a… frustrating day."

Letting go of her arm, he stepped away and turned his gaze to the river, thus missing the calculating look that crossed the elleth's face. /So, our lord is frustrated! From the direction he was looking, tis not difficult to guess what has him frustrated… or I should say who. Tired of waiting for a mature elleth to emerge from the pampered _pen vuil_? Humm, how to use this to my advantage… and maybe her spite/ (_dear one_)

-----

Elrond stood for a moment lost in thought not noticing her continued presence. The four glasses of the potent miruvor were beginning to affect him and the soft touch of her hand on his arm charged his already inflamed senses. The touch turned to a teasing caress as she let her hand slide up his arm to his shoulder.

"You seem very tense, my lord," she whispered. "Your shoulders are in knots. Perhaps I can help relieve your stress, if you will allow me."

The first hand was joined by her second as she began to massage the tight muscles bunched along his shoulder and neck. /I need to stop this… but it feels so good to be touched like this. Touched by an elleth whose reputation I do not have to guard… or worry about her Adar's reactions… or concern myself that she is an innocent. This one is obviously not innocent/

A few more minutes passed with nothing said between the two. Her movements had gradually grown bolder as he had not rejected her overture. Stepping close to his back, she let one hand slide down and under his arm so that she could begin to caress his chest. The other continued the massage that had become more sensual than therapeutic.

His mind, clouded by lust and the miruvor, began to contemplate the offer before him. /Or rather behind me. She is offering and I need what she is offering. It would only be the one time. Seere never need know./

Turning blindly, he swept the willing elleth against him and lowered his mouth for an urgent, almost brutal kiss. Feeling her arms twine around him, he groaned and let the kiss take him. Lost in the sensation of the moment, he began to walk her backwards into the cover of the woods, never lifting his mouth from its possession of hers. Just before moving completely into the cover of the trees, he lifted his head and studied her flushed face. Pleased by the obvious effect he was having, he began to lower his lips to resume the kiss when her eyes opened.

Underneath the apparent passion in her gaze, a hard edge gleamed brightly. Caught off guard, his mind automatically replaced the face of Lomelinde with another. The eyes in that face were soft and full of genuine desire. A desire she felt for him and not for his position, his power. Those eyes blazed with a golden light whenever she looked upon him. He saw love in those eyes, a love he was now betraying.

Startled, he pulled himself quickly from her arms and turned his back on her. "Leave me now. I apologize for any inappropriate liberties I have taken."

A caressing hand slipped around his waist and began to drift down his abdomen. "I was not complaining, my lord. I find your attentions quite welcome."

Grabbing her hand in his, he pulled it away from his body. "I believe I made myself clear. Leave and I suggest you make no further offers of your company, am I clear? Again I apologize for the liberties taken. They… this was a mistake, one we will not repeat."

Hearing her snarl in rage at his dismissal, he waited until he was sure she had left before turning back toward the house. Slowly, he began to walk up the path to the stairs to his room. His guilt kept him from lifting his eyes to look at Seere's rooms.

/Why did I allow that to happen? I betrayed her and made a pathetic display of myself. Tis not Seere that needs to grow up and act the part of a mature elf, but me. I could very easily have thrown the best chance at happiness in all my life away for a quick fuck/ he thought, wincing at the crude term. /All for a quick encounter with a cold, manipulative elleth I dislike intensely. I knew what I was not getting involved in a casual relationship when I asked Seere to accept me as her suitor. Tis time I spoke to Erestor and we made our relationship official./

Resolved to have this discussion with Seere in the morning, Elrond felt himself relax as he retired to his room.

-----

Surprised and disappointed that Seere had not been present at breakfast, Elrond made his way toward the library hoping she would be there ready to work on the history puzzle. /I must talk to her and apologize for my behavior last night. I will tell her of my desire to speak to Erestor. At least, we will be officially courting with a betrothal possible by early next year./

Opening the door to the library, he was pleased to see Seere bent over the parchment of their latest timeline. "_Quel amrun, pen vuil_. I missed you at breakfast." (_Good morning, dear one._)

Moving around the table with the intention of savoring a morning kiss, he was surprised when she moved away as he approached. "My lord. I have been working for some time and have made several additional notations on the timeline from the reports we received from Gondor for the time period of four hundred years ago. I noted them beside the items that I added earlier from one of our journals."

Without looking at him, she pushed the parchment in his direction and walked over to retrieve a stack of reports from the top of a nearby table. "These are the reports I have finished thus far today. I will leave them with you if you would like to verify my work."

Gathering up her materials, she walked to the door. "If you will excuse me, my lord, I am needed in the medicinals garden to oversee the harvesting."

"Seere? What is the matter with you this morning? You are not still mad about last night are you? I do offer an apology for my rude behavior," he offered, stunned by her remote behavior.

"I know not to what you refer, my lord. As I said, I am needed in the medinc…."

"Enough! What is troubling you?" Elrond demanded.

"I know not to what you refer, my lord. I…" she began.

"My lord? You call me 'my lord' as if there were nothing between us. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings with my childish behavior last night, but…" He stopped midway through what he planned to say, frozen by the look of betrayal and hurt that clearly showed in her eyes during the one brief moment she met his gaze. /What is going on here/

"If you will excuse me…" she looked away, angry tears swimming in her eyes.

"No, I will not excuse you! Tell me what is wrong, _melme_. You are obviously upset. I deeply regret hurting you last night with my churlish behavior." He slowly moved toward her, intent upon taking her in his arms and soothing her obvious hurt. (_love_)

Before he could reach her, she wrenched open the door and left hurriedly repeating her claim of being needed elsewhere.

/What was that about? It is not like her to be so emotional or to refuse an apology./

-----

Seere did not attend either the midday or evening meal that day. A party of wounded humans had arrived just before lunch and she had gone to the Healing House to help. Several of the wounded needed to be supervised and she had volunteered to take the evening watch while she worked in the apothecary, restocking key items.

It was now late evening and Elrond was sitting on his balcony waiting for Seere to return and join him. As the evening advanced, he began to grow concerned that she had not yet appeared. /I hope there has not been some emergency in the Healing House that delays her. Perhaps I should to check and be sure all is well./

Leaving his rooms, he did not notice the elleth standing in the shadows cast by a large linen cabinet at the opposite end of the corridor.

-----


	37. Chapter 37 Love is

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 37 betaed

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R (to be safe)  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 37 --- Love is…

"_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does._

_Love is a battle, love is a war; _

_love is a growing up."  
James Baldwin_

----

"_Love is a perky elf dancing a merry little jig_

_and then suddenly he turns on you with a miniature machine-gun."  
Matt Groening_

-----

Elrond found Seere sitting in the window seat of a small study near the second floor guest quarters. From her body language, he quickly realized she was depressed, that something was bothering her greatly. She was turned away from the door with the top of her head leaning against the windowpane, curled into a tight ball. At his entry, she made no move to greet him or acknowledge his presence in the dark room.

"Seere? _Meleth nin_, what is wrong that you are sitting here alone in the dark?" Elrond asked in a gentle, soothing tone. Getting no answer, he stepped closer to her and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. (_My love_)

He was shocked and hurt when she hunched her shoulders to avoid his hand. The light from the hall created glare against the window, effectively turning it into a mirror. Looking at her reflection, he could see a tear trace its way down her cheek. Now deeply worried, he sat by her feet and tried to take her hands in his only to have her pull hers away. Seere shifted to the side and curled more tightly into the corner of the small space as her curtain of hair swept forward to cover her face.

"Will you not tell me what is troubling you so? I would help if I knew the cause of your pain." Still receiving no response, he tried again. "I have been looking for you all day so that we could discuss going to talk to your Adar about us."

A flat, empty voice responded. "There is no 'us' to discuss, my lord. That became very clear last evening."

Shock overran his mind. "What do you mean there is no 'us'? Last night? I fully admit that I owed you an apology for taking my frustration out on you, but you cannot think I no longer love you over that? I am sorry I hurt your feelings. Please let us put this matter behind us and go to your father for his blessings."

"Tis not **my** father you need to address. I suggest you find Lomelinde's father and seek his blessings." With that, she let her head drop to her knees and her shoulders began to shake betraying her silent tears.

"Lomel…?" /Valar help me! What does she know of my encounter with Lomelinde last evening/

Feeling ashamed of his conduct, Elrond let his head drop unable to look upon the young elleth he had hurt though his betrayal. "I … there is nothing I can say… I am so sorry, _pen vuil_! I did not plan to kiss her and I deeply regret doing so. I was frustrated and had drunk too much… but there is nothing I can say to excuse my behavior." (_dear one_)

Sighing, he looked up to see if she was listening, knowing she had every right to be hurt and angry with him. "I did not seek her company last night nor do I desire her. It went no further than a kiss, Seere, but that does not justify my actions or my betrayal of your trust. I can only hope you will accept my apology and let me have another chance to redeem your trust."

"You do not need to justify yourself to me, my lord. We have no formal commitment that binds you. I would ask, however, that you show me the courtesy of being honest with me if nothing else. I may be innocent, but I am not stupid or that naïve," came the whispered response.

"Stop calling me that! I have been honest with you! I have not denied my behavior was wrong and I fully accept that you are hurt, angry over this as you have the right to be, but do not add lying to my list of offenses," Elrond asserted.

"I add nothing, my lord. I have seen with my own eyes that the facts were not as you present them. As for my trust, I gave you my trust once and had it shattered. It would seem from your attitude and your conduct last night your interest in me is no different than Ermehtar's was." A shudder racked her frame as she uttered the last.

"You would compare my kissing Lomelinde to Ermehtar's attempt to rape you? I seem to recall I stopped my attentions to you when you bid me to do so," Elrond exclaimed, feeling his own anger grow.

"You told me I screamed my inner thoughts when I was distressed that night when… Do you not realize you were doing likewise last evening or did you think this immature, virgin elfling that the Valar must have been warning you was a mistake would not be able to hear them?" Lifting her head, she met his eyes before continuing. "You cared only with your desire to have me in your bed and only seemed concerned over Ada's reaction… what an insult it would be to him to bed his virgin daughter. Had I not been a virgin or had I been Celebrian and willing to let my husband into my rooms… You did not stop for me, but to prevent a scandal."

"As for your only kissing Lomelinde, your continued lie only adds insult to the injury. Have no fear, my lord. I sure she will be available to offer you what you need and all the… comfort you value so dearly yet again." Jumping to her feet, she ran from the room before he could think of a reply.

-----

Seere ran blindly out of the study wanting only to reach the sanctuary of her rooms. In her haste, she failed to notice the frowning elf lord hovering near the door.

Celeborn stood for several minutes looking down the hall in the direction the distraught elleth had disappeared. When Elrond did not exit the room after several minutes, he sighed and retreated to his own rooms to consider what, if anything, he should do to help undo the damage that had been wrought to their budding relationship.

Settling into a chair by his bed, Celeborn sought the mind of the one that was his other half. _Melme_? Are you awake… can you hear me? I need your counsel, _ind nîn_. (_love)_ (_my heart_)

I am here, _melamine_. I can feel your distress. What has happened? (_beloved_)

Tis Seere and Elrond. They have been keeping their emerging bond a secret and meeting on her balcony before bed each night. It would seem matters became heated last night and Elrond let his frustration get the better of him. Seere was able to read his thoughts and was hurt by them. His mental barriers were so low I was also able to hear some of them from where I was sitting in the gardens. They were childish and most unlike Elrond. He still feels the failure of his marriage and Celebrian's rejection keenly.

Is this all, my husband?

Nay, it is not. To make matters worse, he obviously had several drinks upon returning to his room before going for a walk in the gardens. An elleth from the kitchen, one who is always looking for a way to improve her situation, made an aggressive play for his attentions. Foolishly, he succumbed and kissed her in full view of many including Seere.

Nay, he did not! Who else saw this lapse?

Myself and Erestor. Our friend had just entered the garden to join me for a glass of miruvor and was treated to the show. He was taken aback as I suspect he knows more of Elrond's relationship with Seere than he will discuss.

That will be difficult to overcome should they salvage their bond and seek his approval. Did Elrond bed this elleth?

I would think not given the rude rebuff he gave her when she did not take no for an answer. This was after he broke the embrace and apologized for his behavior. Seere does not share this belief for some reason and called Elrond a liar for his continued claim that it had ended there.

That seems unlike Seere… and we both know Elrond does not lie, especially to one he loves. There must be more to this than you yet know. Did it seem she had reason to think he lied?

Nay, not that I could see by his actions last night or from what I heard of their conversation tonight.

Humm? Tell me more of the thoughts you heard from Elrond. Also, tell me…

-----

Seere lay curled up in a ball of misery on her bed. Her attempt to find a few minutes of peace enjoying the cool of the early fall evening had only added to her pain. /He must know I can hear! Why does he think me such a fool as to behave so and then try to convince me to trust him/

Pulling her pillow more closely over her ears, she gave into the grief that had been consuming her heart for the last two weeks since she learned of Elrond's betrayal. Her nights had been plagued by vivid dreams and visions during the few hours she managed to sleep. She felt tattered and alone, for she had no one to turn to for advice.

/No one knew what was happening between Elrond and me. How can I ask anyone for advice when they can not know what transpired/

Wishing she had thought to close the balcony door behind her, she pulled the pillow a little tighter to her ear and let her tears fall. /Why does he torture me so/

-----

Elrond walked slowly toward his rooms having decided to attempt to go to sleep early. /I have had far too little sleep of late. My thoughts keep me awake reliving the mess I have made of my life, of Seere's life. Why should I expect her to trust me when she heard those childish thoughts and saw me kiss another/

Sighing, he opened the door to the corridor to the family quarters. /I should not expect it. I know I behaved badly, but I have been not lying to her as she thinks. Why does she think… nay, why should she believe me? Betrayal is the same as a lie./

Lost in thought, he did not at first notice his friend standing at the end of the hallway outside of Seere's rooms. Before he could speak, Celeborn raised his hand to halt his words. Gesturing for him to remain silent, Celeborn tapped lightly on Seere's door. It was several minutes before the she opened the door, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She was clearly surprised by Celeborn's visit.

Seeing Elrond with him, she tried to shut the door, but was stopped by Celeborn. Reaching over, he pulled her into his arms for quick hug. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, asking her to trust him before taking her hand to pull her with him to the door of Elrond's chambers. Again, he motioned for them to be quiet as he threw open the chamber door and stepped into the room.

-----


	38. Chapter 38 In Spite of Ourselves

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 38

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 38 --- In Spite of Ourselves

"_The greatest happiness in life is the conviction in which we are loved_

_- loved for ourselves,_

_or rather in spite of ourselves."_

_Victor Hugo_

-----

Celeborn was not sure which pair of faces was the most shocked by his actions --- the stunned pair standing at his side or the pair entwined on the floor in front of the open doorway onto the balcony. Had the situation not been so serious, he would have laughed. As it was, he walked past both sets and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Glorfindel? Thank you for your assistance. I can handle it from here, _mellon nin_. Would you be so kind as to advise Haldir?" Receiving an affirming nod from the Balrog Slayer, he turned back to the unfolding drama before him in Elrond's chambers. (_my friend_)

The shocked looks on Elrond and Seere's faces had given way to looks of outrage and embarrassment respectively. "Lindir, what is the meaning of this? What were you thinking to engage in a tryst in my chambers, nay, on the floor of my chambers?" Elrond raged.

Sneering, he looked down at the elleth lying under the speechless minstrel. "So you finally found a way to get yourself fucked in these chambers," the crude Westron term betraying his growing fury. "I hope you enjoyed it sufficiently as you will need the fond memories to keep you company until you make 'friends' in your new home… wherever that turns out to be!"

"You will pack your belongings and be ready to leave at first light. There is a patrol that will travel to Lorien leaving then and you can accompany them if you chose." Looking up to meet Celeborn's eyes, he added, "Assuming Lord Celeborn will allow you entrance to his realm."

"I will allow it with the understanding that I will not tolerate your conduct disrupting Lorien. You will comport yourself in a respectable manner or you will find yourself no longer welcome in the Golden Woods. I shall be sending a full report to my sons with instructions that should you create any problems, they are authorized to send you packing. Are you clear on this?" Celeborn waited for her nod of understanding before he raised his eyes to meet Elrond's.

"I have one other demand before you leave, Lomelinde. You will truthfully answer several questions if you expect to have sanctuary in my kingdom." Staring down at the stunned elleth, he asked, "Have you ever been intimate with Lord Elrond beyond the one kiss he quickly ended?"

Seeing a cunning look enter her eyes, Celeborn fixed her with a cold glare. "I would strongly urge you to think carefully about causing further trouble by lying now. I have no qualms about making you take a truth potion to insure honest answers from you. Are we clear on this, Lomelinde?"

A bitter rage could be seen building in her eyes, along with an unwilling acceptance of her tenuous position. "Nay, I have not."

"More clearly I think. You have not what?"

Snarling, she bit out, "I have not been intimate with Lord Elrond beyond the kiss in the garden."

"Were you aware you were seen kissing him?"

Furious eyes turned on Seere. "Oh, yes. I saw the shocked, pained look on the face of Imladris's own '_pen vuil'_. I must say I enjoyed that more than the kiss! There was little to enjoy there. No wonder your wife divorced you if your other 'skills' were no better than your kissing… my lord!" (_dear one_)

Seeing she had hit a raw nerve, Lomelinde began to enjoy the moment. "I guess kissing the spoiled brat of our dear Chief Counsellor would do nothing to improve your talent. If she takes after her father, I am surprised you have not run as far from her as you can… like her naneth did to get away from the two of them."

Realizing the situation was getting out of hand, Celeborn walked over and retrieved a blanket from the back of a chair. Handing it to Lindir, he suggested, "You might want to wait for Elrond in his study, _mellon nin_. I will explain your part in my plan to him before he comes to talk to you, so do not worry about his present anger. I thank you for your help." (_my friend_)

After Lindir had left, his clothes clutched in his hand, Celeborn walked over and laid his hand on Elrond's shoulder to steady the furious half-elf. Turned back to the smirking elleth, he offered, "I would remind you that you have a place to go tomorrow only with my blessings. I will not repeat this warning again. I suggest you stick to answering my questions and end this attempt to cause further pain with your vicious tongue. I would hate to see you turned out of this realm with no place to go, especially given the current treacherous state of affairs in Middle-earth."

Seeing her face pale as that possibility became clear, he continued, "Why have you been seen sneaking in and out of Lord Elrond's chambers at odd hours of the day, times that coincided by the way with Lady Seere's presence in the area… and Lord Elrond's absence from his quarters?" Celeborn kept his eyes fixed on the sullen elleth, but he did not miss the startled reactions of the room's other two occupants.

The sneer on Lomelinde's face became a mocking grin as she turned her gaze in Seere's direction. "She is a fool and it amused me to see her in tears. Poor, poor _pen vuil_!" (_dear one_)

"Why did you want that?"

"Because she is naïve fool that I could easily make believe I was sharing her love's bed, his arms, and I wanted her to think that," she replied, grinning at the shock and confusion playing across Seere's mobile face.

"Why?" Seere gasped.

Turning her back on Seere, she responded, "I long ago grew sick of the care and love lavished on this half-breed. I despise the way she has been given every advantage and protection by all of you. So perfect! So cosseted! It is not fair that she should have all that should have been mine had my father given half a thought to anyone but himself!" she raged.

For the first time, Celeborn looked confused. "Your father? What would your father have to do with any of this?"

Sneering, she asked, "What? Something the great Lord Celeborn does not already know? Has not your esteemed lady seen anything in her mirror to aid you here?"

"Answer my question or I will have the truth potion brought. What does your father have to do with this?"

"I should have had been the one given the protection and privileges not her. If my father had not been the kind of elf that seduces young ellith and leaves them with child, we would not have been disowned by her family for the disgrace of having a child out of wedlock," she screamed. "I should not have been forced to become a servant before I was even to my majority, to rely on what favors I could garner from ranking males to gain any advantage, if he had taken responsibility for his conduct, his actions! My mother would not have abandoned me if he had been there for us both as he should have been!"

"And who is your father?"

A hysterical laugh slipped from her lips. "Why my lord, the fabled Balrog Slayer himself! I should have been raised as befits a pureblood elleth of noble lineage… the daughter of the Seneschal of Imladris rather than as a servant to the half-breed daughter of its Chief Counsellor!" (A/N --- I point to Gildor Inglorion to any that question the possibility of there being illegitimate elves!)

-----

The silence in the room was absolute save for Lomelinde's harsh breathing. Elrond stared at the elleth, gauging the truth of her claims. /Glorfindel's daughter! Aye, I see it now… I knew she reminded me of someone. This will not change my decision, but he must be told, for I know he does not realize she is his child./

"Who is you mother?" Elrond demanded, still seething from her hurtful words. /How dare she call Seere half-breed! She carries the blood of the Maiar/

"Lady Dinariel, cousin of King Thranduil. She loved him and trusted him to treat her with honor," Lomelinde replied. "I am of noble birth and you treat me like a commoner."

"We treat you as befits your conduct which has been exceedingly low and common," Elrond responded. "It might interest you to know, your mother left him, not the other way around. Your mother was hardly an innocent. She thought herself too high to settle for an elf that was only my Seneschal. She felt she deserved to be the lady of a realm."

"She abandoned your father and sought to ensnare the son of Cirdan, as he was heir to the Havens. Glorfindel sailed with me the week after your naneth caused a scene in Cirdan's court and was banished from his realm. I only heard she had been banished, but never knew she was carrying a child… especially one that might have been Glorfindel's." Noting her escalating rage, he concluded, "Dinariel never attempted to contact him with news of your impending birth. This I know, for he would have told me."

Arms raised to attack him, the enraged elleth threw herself at Elrond. "You are lying you miserable half-breed! How dare you make such malicious claims about an elleth so wronged by your friend!"

Before Elrond or Celeborn could react, she was pinned by two powerful arms. "What is going on here?" roared Glorfindel. Haldir stood behind him ready to assist if needed.

-----

Glorfindel stood on the steps of the Last Homely House, watching the patrol disappear into the woods surrounding the high pass through the mountains. /My daughter! I have a daughter and never knew, and now she is banned from Imladris before I even knew she was mine./

A single tear slipped down his cheek as he continued to stare blindly at the last spot where she had disappeared from view. He had loved her mother. For many years he had begged her to marry him… have his child, but she had always had a reason why the time was not right. It had been a devastating blow to find her note telling him she had left for good as she had found her 'soul mate'. That this new 'soul mate' had no interest in her and had rejected hr overtures had been a second blow.

/She was pregnant with our child and never told me. My daughter grew up thinking I did not want her and was poisoned by her mother's bitter belief in her own superiority. She could not abide that I served Elrond for she thought him her inferior… a peredhel with the blood of the kinslayers and the Edain. That she could then abandon our child to survive on her own… leave her to trade her body for favors…/

/I have failed her too. When I overheard Cirdan telling Elrond about the scene at his house, I did not considered she might be pregnant with my child; there had been no reason to do so. We were together for so long and she refused to marry me much less have my child. My pride had been hurt by her leaving. It had taken hearing the story of her behavior to realize I had been in love with a dream, not the real elleth. I sailed and never looked back./

A strong hand gripped his right shoulder. Pulled back to the present, he turned his head to meet troubled silver eyes. "I am sorry, _mellon nin_. I would have let her stay if I did not fear she would only get worse if I let such behavior go unpunished. If she can stay out of trouble for a reasonable period, I will reconsider her banishment." (_my friend_)

Nodding his head in understanding, Glorfindel turned back to his contemplation of the high pass. "I failed her and have earned her contempt. She is lost to me forever."

"Nay, you did not know. I know you would have gladly raised her and given her a fine, loving home had you known of her birth," Elrond soothed.

Turning his friend to face him, he continued. "Listen to one whose daughter is truly lost to him… lost until the world is sundered. I will never get Arwen back, but your daughter still lives. As long as there is life, there is hope. You may have missed her childhood and she may be bitter over what has happened to her, but if you want to know your daughter, do not give up so quickly. Fight for her now. Fight for you both, _mellon nin_," Elrond urged. (_my friend_)

Looking toward his friend, Glorfindel raised a brow. "And, how do I do that, _Hodoer_?" (_wise one_)

"One day at a time_, Iiantier_. One day at a time." (_old one_)

-----

Seere stood at the top of the ridge, looking down into the small glade where Elrond had first kissed her. She and Glorfindel had been assigned part of the eastern woods by Celeborn on their annual ramp and truffle harvesting picnic. The warrior had been called back to the barracks as they were setting out, so she found herself alone and back at this place that was so dear to her heart. She felt confused and needed to think through the mess they had made of their relationship.

/Is it possible for us to start over and rebuild a future after the pain we have inflicted on each other? I believe he means it when he apologizes and claims the kiss was a mistake he regrets. But does he really not think it a foolish thing to be involved with me? I know I love him… I think I always have. I regret my harsh words to him and that I would not let myself trust him even as my heart told me he was not lying./

Lost in her thoughts, she did not hear the near soundless footsteps climbing the incline behind her. Elrond came to a halt by her side, his eyes trained on the glade before them. "It seems we both had the same idea to come here."

They stood in silence for several minutes unsure of what to say to right what had gone wrong in their courtship. "I am sorry I did not believe you when you said you ended it after the one kiss. I was hurt and let her use that to blind me to the truth… the truth my heart knew, but my head rejected," Seere whispered.

"You owe me no apology for I deserved your distrust after I broke faith with you by allowing even the one kiss. I have no right to expect you to forgive that," he responded.

"Aye, you do. You apologized and meant it. You were tempted, but resisted in the end. That should be enough."

"Should be?"

"Will be… if you still want me… once we let go of our hurt and anger. That is why I came here… to try to do that," she murmured.

"I will always want you, _melme_. Do you wish to be alone to think? I will leave it you prefer," Elrond offered. (_love_)

"Elrond?" she began, turning to face the half-elf. He turned toward her and instinctively stepped closer so that he could gaze down into her golden eyes, his own eyes filled with cautious hope.

Reaching over to tuck a wind-blown strand of hair behind a delicately pointed ear, he asked, "What, _pen vuil_?" as his hand cupped the side of her face. (_dear one_)

"Can we begin again or have we caused too much hurt to each other for this to ever work? Do you still desire for us to see… see what we may become?" Her head tilted slightly to mold itself into the curve of his hand.

"I desire that more than I can say, _Lirimaer_." Lifting his other hand to cup her face and urge her chin up toward his own. "_Le melin, Seere_. I wish to declare my intentions to your Ada and begin to build our life together. I pledge you my fidelity forevermore. That is if you will still have me." (_lovely one_) (_I love you, Seere_.)

A single tear trickled down her cheek as the first smile in weeks lit her face. "_Le melin, Elrond_. I wish the same." (_I love you, Elrond_.)

"We have much we need to discuss, _Meleth-Nîn_. I wish to tell you about my marriage to Celebrian, so that you can understand old hurts that may raise their ugly head from time to time. You still have scars Ermehtar inflicted on your _fëa_ that we need to acknowledge. We need complete honesty between us if we are to resolve arguments like the one we had that night… before they go too far." Smiling down into her loving expression, he suggested, "Perhaps you would be willing to join me in finding a private spot within our glade to talk and begin again, _melme_?" (_my love_) (spirit) (_love_)

Nodding her head, she reached up to pull his head down to hers. "Can I ask for a kiss first? I have missed your kisses for they are wonderful and… quite addictive."

Smiling at her request, even as his heart swelled with pleasure and relief at hearing her words, he brushed his lips over hers. "I have missed you and your kisses too, _Lirimaer_. _Gerich veleth nîn_." That said he pleased them both by pulling her into his arms for a long, satisfying kiss. (_lovely one_) (_You have my love._)

-----

Two co-conspirators exchanged self-satisfied smirks from their hiding place near the bottom of the incline. Deciding they had seen enough, the pair slipped away into the cover of the woods. Their departure went unnoticed by the couple walking arm-in-arm down into their glade.

-----


	39. Chapter 39 All Her Life

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 39

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 39 --- All Her Life

"_We are each other's business:  
we are each other's magnitude and bond."_

_Gwendolyn Brooks (on family)_

"_Oh my son's my son till he gets him a wife, but my daughter's my daughter all her life."_

_Dinah Mulock Craik_

-----

Erestor sat staring into the fire, lost in thought. Elrond had just left. The day he had known would come, known even before Elrond sailed home from Aman, had arrived --- "I wish to ask for your blessing…."

The elf that he had long cherished as a friend and confidant, nay a brother, loved his daughter and wished to court her. He had given his consent… what else was there for him to do? Still, he sat in silence after Elrond left, an odd ache in his chest making breathing difficult.

Looking up at the sound of the door opening, he smiled wanly at the two elves that entered --- Celeborn and Glorfindel. "May we join you, _mellon nin_?" Glorfindel asked. (_my friend_)

"Indeed, yes. I would welcome your company. There is something I need to discuss with you," Erestor responded.

Exchanging a look, the two pulled chairs into a half circle in front of the fireplace. "What would this be, _meldir_?" Celeborn inquired, the tone of his voice deliberately neutral. (_friend_)

Erestor had noted the look that passed between his friends. /They already know! Had I realized that earlier… I would have liked to discuss this with someone before Elrond's visit./

"From that look, I would guess you already know. May I ask when you came to an understanding of this matter?" His testy tone betrayed his mood.

"Came to understand or saw the possibility? I suspect we both knew the possibility that morning we spoke in your study after Seere told us the ships had sailed. Perhaps we both knew the moment she told us he was returning; she is, after all, the living image of his soul mate that he has foreseen since his youth," Celeborn offered. "And, we all saw their reaction the moment they first saw each other in the courtyard."

Seeing the mounting frustration on his friend's face, he continued. "As for when I was sure of what was happening, I felt a growing attraction between them over the summer, but I did not know without doubt until I found them after the storm. I could sense the bond emerging between them that morning. I started to say… but it seemed only right that Elrond should be the one to approach you, not me. I am sorry if I chose the wrong course of action, _mellon nin_." (_my friend_)

Erestor sighed, marginally appeased by Celeborn's response. "I take it you think this a good match for my daughter?"

"Do you doubt that it is, Erestor?" Glorfindel asked, somewhat surprised by that question.

Sighing, Erestor stared at the glowing embers burning in the fireplace as if looking for his answers. "In truth, she could find no better elf to share her life. I know this. My concerns, I fear, are not rational ones; they are emotional reactions."

Erestor raised his eyes to meet Glorfindel's. "He is my oldest friend, along with you two. I have known him for millennia…since the day he and Elros arrived in Lindon… both little more than skin and bones. I watched him struggle to find his place, a peredhel in the court of the High King. I stood at his side as he founded this realm and made it prosper. I helped rase his children… who in turn helped me raise Seere. He and I have been each other's confidant and confessor for more years than I can count. He is as dear to me as a brother and that is how I think of him. It is difficult to now think of him as my child's lover."

It was Celeborn that responded. "I can understand those feelings, Erestor. For over 3000 years, he was my only child's husband. If it is any comfort, he was all I could have asked as her mate. He was honorable and kept faith with their vows even after their marriage began to fail. In the end, I suspect he remained faithful to her… even if she did not to him." He glanced toward Glorfindel, but was not surprised when the blonde warrior refused to look his way.

Taking care to avoid Celeborn's troubled gaze, Glorfindel turned and met Erestor's eyes for a brief moment before returning his attention to the fire. In a soft voice, he offered "He has been very much alone for many years as you well know, Erestor. The losses and burdens he endured for so long nearly destroyed him. The ones he hoped he would find upon reaching Aman were not there… at least not for him. He was lonely, even when he was with friends."

"Since our return… nay, not just since our return. I have never seen Elrond as he is now. I am sorry if this troubles you Celeborn, for we all know he shared love with Celebrian, but they had little in common other than their children. They never formed a bond. With nothing underpinning it, their passion for each other left the marriage and it became empty," he mused. "Seere matches him in so many ways, and he her. She sees the elf behind the legend and loves him for it all. He sees the strong, intelligent elleth and is empowered by her gifts. They compliment each other. They have already begun to bond. That is significant for it speaks of a deep connection."

"Elrond is in love… deeply in love, for the first time in his long life, _mellon nin_. Tis a sight I had begun to despair of ever seeing. I rejoice for them both." Glorfindel stared into the fire considering this fact, wondering at the niggling feeling it brought to his heart. /I am missing something… but what/ (_my friend_)

Pausing, he asked a question he had wondered about for weeks. "Can you tell me you have not seen how they come alive… glow brightly when in each others company? Did his visit really come as a shock, Erestor?"

Erestor sighed, as he considered the Captain's question. /Nay, I knew. I saw them walking in the woods together over a month ago. They did not see me and thought they were alone. I saw his tender regard of Seere, the harmony of _fëar_ they shared, the passion simmering below the surface as they walked close together simply holding hands. My daughter looked at him as her mother once looked at me. Maybe that is what makes me ache; it reminds me of what I am missing… _Laurea nin_./ (_spirits_) (my Laurea)

"I knew. I saw them on one of their medicinal gathering trips. I knew then he would soon come to see me… as I had foreseen. Then… they seemed to have fallen out with each other. They both looked so lost and broken. Seere would not talk to me, but I knew she was hurting deeply. Do you know what caused that?" Erestor watched his two companions communicate silently for a moment.

"Lomelinde. They had an argument and she exploited it by throwing herself at Elrond. While that went nowhere, Seere saw and was hurt. Lomelinde knew this and drove a wedge between them." Glorfindel stopped, saddened by his daughter's behavior and his own sense of failing her.

"Yes, I saw the kiss, but he ended it quickly, decisively. I actually felt better knowing he had been tempted and resisted. Besides, I knew how Lomelinde is with men of power and influence. This explains her banishment, for I did not believe she left of her own choosing," Erestor commented.

Seeing the pain in his friend's eyes, he asked "Why does this grieve you so, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

Sighing, Glorfindel studied his hands as he fought his pain to answer. "She is my daughter, Erestor… mine and Dineriel's child."

Hearing Erestor's sharply drawn breath, Glorfindel struggled to find the words to voice his emotions. "I never knew I had a child and to find she hates me for what her life has been. To find her and then see her banished for her behavior… without time to know her… my own child. She turned her hatred toward Seere for she is very bitter that your daughter has been so loved and mine has been…"

Unable to go on, Glorfindel rose and went to the window to look out on the garden below. He was not surprised when, after a few minutes, he felt a comforting hand come to rest on each shoulder. "Elrond has offered to allow her to return in a few years time, if she can properly account for herself during her time in Lorien. I have written to her telling her I wish to have the chance to know my daughter and perhaps, offer her a better life. She has not written back, but I will keep trying. As Elrond observed, I do not willingly give up on something I want without a fight. My daughter is worth any fight."

"Aye, a daughter is indeed a gift of unmatched worth," Erestor responded, his eyes trained on the moonlit garden.

-----

An auburn-haired elleth sat on a bench looking across the sweeping lawn to the river beyond. A sound from behind her made her turn her head to the right in search of its source. An elf stepped out of the shadows cast by the great house. His loving smile seemed to answer the unspoken question in her eyes for a brilliant smile of her own lit her face.

The elf stood for a moment sharing her joy, drinking in her rare beauty, before he walked slowly over to sit beside her on the bench. He took her hand in his before bending his head to press a gentle kiss to her upturned lips. A silent sigh of pleasure shivered through the night air as he lifted his head.

Together, they turned their gaze back to the river. The elleth tilted her head to rest against his arm. After only a few seconds, the elf inclined his to rest over the top of hers. Not a word had been spoken, but their communion was absolute.

A slight breeze rustled the leaves scattered on the ground around their feet; a sudden chill crept into the air of the autumn night. A subtle shift and his arm slipped free to wrap around her waist and pull her against the warmth of his side. Their heads remained nestled together; their clasped hands still in her lap.

-----

The silver light of Ithil seemed to glow brightest as it lit the couple in the garden. Three fathers silently watched, thinking of daughters --- one gone to the afterlife of mortals, one far away across the sea, one banished to another land… and one lovingly held by an elf they called brother.

-----


	40. Chapter 40 The Undecideds

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 40 betaed

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

**Is anybody actually reading this? I'm wondering because I've gotten no reviews in ages. I'm getting pretty discouraged and am starting to wonder if there is any point in posting further chapters here. PLEASE let me know what you think!**

Chapter 40 --- The Undecideds

"_I think that the undecideds could go one way or the other."_  
_George Bush, Sr. (1988)_

-----

Elrond and Seere walked slowly back to their rooms after spending a quite few hours sitting together in the garden. Elrond had pulled Seere's arm through the crook of his to prolong their contact for as long as he could. A sense of peace had settling into his fëa since their talk in the glade two days earlier, a peace such as he had never known. With Seere's approval, he had approached her father to tell him of their desire for his blessing of their courtship. Erestor had approved their match even if his enthusiasm had been less than wholehearted.

/I understand his feelings. Had he or Glorfindel wanted to court Arwen, I would have been conflicted, as well. I suspect the others may not be too pleased with this either. They still see her as the little elfling they helped Erestor raise. I have no such memory and can only see the lovely elleth at my side. The only time her age occurs to me anymore is when I am forced to remember she is an innocent. At all other times, we have so much in common our ages are irrelevant. They may not understand this… how different our perspectives on Seere are. I wonder if Seere has considered this/

"Seere, your Ada indicated he will make our announcement at breakfast in the morning. Are you ready for this, _ind nin_?" (_my heart_)

"I take your question to mean you expect opposition to our courtship?" she grinned.

"This is serious! I fully expect my sons to object for they do not see you as I do. I have no memory of you as a child, but they still think you are one!" he responded, his own grin appearing in response to the look of outrage that appeared on her face.

"Ha, the two of them acted more like elflings then than I ever did and they still do!" Seere fumed, seeing too late his smirk. "I see they acquired their love of mischief honestly as they learned it from their Ada!"

"Aye they did!" Swinging her around into his arms, he leaned down to kiss her. Against her lips, he teased, "I am a thoroughly bad influence on all!"

The kiss had just begun to deepen when a shocked voice cried, "Ada! What do you think you are doing? Have you taken leave of your reason?" A strong hand clasped each of their shoulders and wrenched them apart.

The two stunned lovers found themselves facing an outraged Elladan, flanked by his equally angry twin. The faces of Legolas, Gimli, Azeriel, and Haldir hovered in the background, the expressions on their faces ranging from shock to amusement to curiosity. Lindir appeared from the opposite end of the hall having heard the raised voices, his face carefully neutral.

"I was not aware I needed your permission to kiss Seere, _ion nin_." Elrond asked in a very controlled tone, his own anger seething just below the surface. /How dare he talk to me thus! "Taken leave of my reason" indeed/ He pulled Seere tightly to his side and waited for his sons to explode. (_my son_)

"I would think you would know better than to think kissing the child of your best friend was acceptable. For Valar's sake, she is little more than an elfling! How could..."

"'Child'! 'Elfling'! How dare you call me either! You may be millennia old, but you act like a twenty-year old most of the time, E'dan!" Seere exclaimed.

Looking between father and sons, she continued, "As for needing someone to approve his kissing me, I am the only one that can do that! Make no mistake, either of you… I am not a child nor a plaything nor a glass flower that needs to be guarded! Elrond has asked to court me and I have agreed. Adar knows of this and has given us his blessing. That is all you need to know. I suggest you remember that!"

Her anger vented, she reached up to pull Elrond's face down to hers and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. Feeling his arms start to tighten around her, she slipped out of his embrace with a purred, "And, I suggest you remember that!" With one last glare at the twins, she disappeared through the door into her chambers.

A brief, shocked silence followed the closing of her door before an amused chuckle broke the tension. "This should be quite entertaining to watch!" That said, Azeriel opened the door to the twin's sitting room and walked in still laughing.

-----

"You can not tell me you approve of this! He is far too old for her. She is not even eight hundred years old. She was kissing my ada… my seven thousand year old ada, as it happens! I fail to believe Erestor has blessed this…. this… I do not even have words to describe how wrong this is!" Elladan ranted, flanked by his nodding twin.

A serene Azeriel sat grinning up at her mate, his twin, the other elves, and the dwarf. "Did you by chance hear your own words, _melme_? I do believe you said she was 'not even eight hundred years old.' In fact, she is seven hundred fifty-two… three hundred and twenty-three years my senior by the way. Since the age of majority is one-hundred, I do believe that makes us both adults. As such, neither one of us needs your approval on our conduct or opinions." (_love_)

Crossing her arms in front of her, she settled back into her chair and continued. "Further, she has told you Lord Elrond has asked officially to court her and she has agreed… with her father's blessing, I might add. Again, it is not your place to approve or disapprove of their courtship. If you do not wish to have a breech in your relationship with your father and Seere, I suggest you remember that, Elladan. And so might you all."

Grinning at the open-mouthed stares she was receiving, she added, "If you great warriors had bothered to pay attention to what has been happening right in front of your very eyes, you would have seen this coming months ago! Do you not recall their reaction to each other at their first meeting? If it was not love at first sight, it was as near to it as we are ever likely to see. I would judge their bond is already half formed and likely to grow quite deep. Their match will happen whether any of you approve, so you had best accept that now and avoid making things worse by being stubborn about this."

Pausing, she studied the speechless pair. In a softer voice, she added, "Both of you have told me you wish your Adar could find love with his life partner as you worry he is so alone. He has; she is a worthy mate for him. You grieved that Ermehtar's attack would prevent her from accepting a potential husband, one that would appreciate and accept her. She clearly has accepted your Ada and loves HIM... not his title or legend, but him. Be happy for them both."

"And Elladan, might I suggest you and your twin need to pay more attention to your own courtships and less to theirs. Do either of you ever plan to announce our betrothals so that we can have the blessing of the marriage ceremony? Do you plan to hide your relationships with Legolas and me forever from your father? Are you ashamed of us… or do you regret betrothing yourselves to us?" Gazing deeply into Elladan's eyes, she let the depth of her growing hurt show for the first time. "Do you plan to leave us hanging indefinitely in this limbo until you gather your resolve sufficiently to tell him? I suggest you sort through those questions first before you spend time trying to arrange the affairs of others."

That said, she rose and disappeared into the suite of rooms she shared with Elladan.

A grinning Gimli and Haldir made a hasty retreat to return to their respective quarters, suddenly not so sure being single was a bad thing. An amused, if somewhat bemused Legolas, slipped through the door of his and Elrohir's rooms leaving the stunned twins standing in the middle of the room.

-----

Celeborn and Erestor exchanged concerned looks as they studied the tense expressions on the faces of their family. For once, all had gathered for breakfast in the main dining hall. Despite this fact, the group was largely silent.

/If they are this tense before I announce Elrond and Seere's courtship, I shudder to contemplate what they will be like after/ Erestor mused.

Seere sat to his left beside Elrond, a place the peredhel had escorted her to with great frequency in recent weeks. /All the signs have been there, so I wonder if any of the others also foresaw their match? I hope the twins behave for once and do not cause a scene in the dining hall if they disapprove. That is the last thing we need to happen/

A gentle hand came to rest on his left arm. Looking down into his daughter's eyes, he saw the hurt she was trying to hide from the rest at the table. Frowning, he whispered, "What is wrong, _pen vuil_?" (_dear one_)

"They know, Ada. They saw Elrond walking me back to my rooms last night and there was an argument between Elladan and his father over our courtship," she replied.

Confused, Erestor let his eyes wonder around the table. "They realized he was courting you from seeing him walking you to your rooms? He has done that many times, so what was different last night?"

When a slight blush colored both Seere and Elrond's cheeks, he had to smother a grin. /Ah, not just walking with her it seems. Time to lighten the mood at this table with a little tweaking of egos./

Pitching his voice so the others could 'accidentally' overhear, he asked, "So they objected to his goodnight kiss, I take it?"

Seeing her nod to confirm his assumption, he sighed. In a slightly louder voice he offered, "Elrond, my friend? It might be a good idea is you refrained from tossing my daughter onto the table and ravishing her… at least until I have a chance to make a formal announcement of your courtship."

Catching the teasing tone in her father's voice, Seere responded for them. "Does your advice still hold if I am the one doing the tossing and ravishing, Ada?"

The other members of their family froze in shock hearing her comment, confirming the fact that all had been listening to their exchange. The tense moment was broken by Celeborn and Glorfindel's laughter. As the eyes of the table turned to see what had amused the pair, Celeborn remarked, "Well done, _pen vuil_! You managed to leave both Elrond and your Ada speechless at the same time. Tis a feat few have ever been able to accomplish. I do believe you have truly met your match, _mellon nin_!" (_dear one_) (_my friend_)

"Adar'ra! Do not tell me you approve of this match?" Elrohir exclaimed, struggling to keep his voice down.

Erestor began to laugh along with his two old friends. "Approve of it, Elrohir? I strongly suspect he and our dear captain have been playing matchmaker for this pair for months… unless I miss my guess!"

Seeing a look of guilt creep onto Celeborn's face, the Chief Counsellor smirked. "You said as much with what you did not say during our talk last evening. I often discover the interesting parts of the story lie between the lines rather than in them. Why do you think I am so good at negotiating treaties and trade agreements, _meldir_?" (_friend_)

"Well, I had always thought it a matter of your being brilliant, better prepared than your counterpart, and that you are the most stubborn, willful elf in Arda… but I am willing to consider you may have other… less obvious skills!" Elrond responded, a grin teasing the corners of his lips.

"Humm? Being called 'the most stubborn, willful elf in Arda' by Elrond Peredhel is rather like Elladan claiming Elrohir was a bad influence on him!" Erestor countered.

Feeling the tension ease around the table as laughter greeted Erestor's remark, Elladan grinned at his father as he offered, "Tis a memorable moment, Ada, to have Erestor finally admit his stubborn nature as well as acknowledge my twin's corruptive behavior!"

As the teasing mood overtook the family, Seere reached under the table to take her father's hand and give it a gentle squeeze in thanks for defusing the situation. Squeezing her hand in return, he bent to kiss the top of her head. /If Seere should love my dear friend, then I will support them both… unless Elrond does anything to hurt my daughter. If he does, he will have many long years to regret it/

-----

After Erestor returned to his seat having given his blessing for the Lord of Imladris to court his daughter, he was not surprised to see the vast majority of the valley's elven inhabitants had already guessed, if not known, of Elrond and Seere's attachment. His official statement gave the match sanction and took it out of the field of idle gossip.

A buzz of excitement began to swirl around the room as the match was now officially open for discussion and speculation. It was no longer a potentially scandalous rumor as Lord Erestor knew and had given his blessings. Many had noted the less than enthusiastic response from the twin sons of the Lord of the realm. The pleased expressions on the faces of the Lords Celeborn and Glorfindel were also open to comment, especially that of the Lord of the Golden Wood as his own daughter had long been the first Lady of Imladris.

The discussions were in full swing when Elladan and Elrohir rose to their feet and asked for silence as they too had announcements to make. Elladan took a step to his right placing him behind Azeriel's chair. Elrohir did likewise to his left and took position behind Legolas. The seated pair exchanged puzzled, yet hopeful looks, a faint blush staining their cheeks as all eyes turned to watch them.

As was often the case, the twins began to speak at the same time, their words in perfect harmony. "We would like to announce our betrothals and ask for the blessings of our family and friends on our upcoming marriages."

Elladan continued alone. "Adar, I would like to ask for your blessings upon my betrothal to the Lady Azeriel. We hope to marry at the Winter Festival, the one year anniversary of the day my Lady accepted my proposal."

Elrohir then spoke. "Adar, I too would like to ask your blessings upon my betrothal to Prince Legolas. We would also like to marry at the Winter Festival as we have been betrothed for over one year."

All eyes swung to Elrond to see his reaction. Smothering his grin that they still did not realize he knew, Elrond rose to his feet and turned to face his sons and their mates. "It is with great joy and gladness I give my blessings to both unions. I have long dreamed of the day my sons would announce they had found their life partners. I have prayed since the day of your birth that the Valar would gift you each with a mate that would love you deeply and passionately, support you unconditionally, and match you in intelligence, bravery, and honor. My prayers have been answered more fully than I could have dared to hope. Azeriel and Legolas… my children, I welcome you officially to our family. My sons… you have both indeed been blessed!"

Turning to address the assembled elves, he motioned everyone to rise. "Please join me in celebrating the betrothal of my son Elladan to my new daughter, Azeriel and the betrothal of my son Elrohir to my new son, Legolas. May the blessings of the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar be upon them always!"

Amid the returned blessings, Elrond moved around to embrace his children, a bright smile lighting his face. As he drew closer, he could not resist adding, "My only question is… what took you so long? I have been waiting for this announcement for months!"

-----

_Mordor, Second Age 3437_

/I sometimes wonder how Elrond keeps his temper under such tight control… well, at least about the way some insist on treating him. He is not so 'controlled' with his temper on other matters… my influence no doubt/

Rolling over in his camp cot, Ereinion shifted his arms to pillow his head trying to find a comfortable position in hopes of gaining several much needed hours of sleep. After several fruitless minutes, he gave up and resigned himself to another long night.

/As tired as I am, I should have no trouble sleeping, but… I keep seeing his face after Isildur and Thranduil left the tent. Why have I never tried to deny what is said about him? I have let them go unchallenged for I wrongly hoped all would eventually see for themselves how he earned my confidence and utter trust. The fact he labors harder on behalf of our people than anyone I know… labors to serve me and the alliance… most of his efforts unknown to any but my inner circle… that he should be treated with so little respect…/

Huffing his irritation and building anger, the King rose from the tangled bedding and strode to the flap of his tent hoping the air outside was easier to breath than the air inside. /Damn, these noxious fumes! The smell of sulfur and the grit of drifting ash burns my lungs and robs me of strength. Sauron does not need to defeat us on the battlefield… the air of this land will do the job most effectively given enough time/

A faint movement to his right drew his attention. His herald was sitting next to the dying fire on a gnarled stump, his eyes trained to the black sky. /Looking for his father's star again. How many times over the years have I seen him thus? It grieves me he is denied that modest comfort in these dark lands. It has been years since we last saw the night sky and felt the blessings of Ithil's light. I wonder at the pain he must feel at knowing his father's singular fate… denied the path of the mortal or the eldar… to see him and yet not… to never have his counsel or company. He was so young when he lost them…/

Sighing, he walked quietly over to join Elrond. After sitting down on a large rock, he took a moment to study his friend. The lines of exhaustion and stress were all too easy to see. They lent a premature age to the peredhel's face. The sight tore the ancient hole in his heart a little wider. The King knew he was the one that had placed so many of the burdens that caused them on his strong shoulders… that he had also been the source of much of the gossip that plagued his steps.

"I am sorry, _mellon nin_. It is unfair that you are burdened so. I would have had it otherwise had I had another candidate with even half your abilities. But our times demand I ask the most of our best." (_my friend_)

The silver eyes turned to meet the king's midnight blue gaze. Ereinion struggled to contain his desire to pull the younger elf into his arms in a vain attempt to provide comfort… to assuage the wounds life had inflicted on both their hearts.

A sad smile slowly emerged on Elrond's face. "Our current situation is hardly one you can lay claim to have caused… beyond the fact you have the duty to lead us in these dark days. You owe me no particular apology for anything, my king."

"Nay… that is not true, _Tercáno_. I chose you to serve me because I knew there were none more able… but that meant burdening you with both the demands of the job and the envy of those I rejected in your favor. Tis unfair and you have no one to buffer you from such insulting comments… as I do. None would dare make such a comment to the High King. Until today, none dared make them in my hearing, allowing me to ignore the fact they were being said… all in the name of maintaining our alliances." (_Herald_)

Looking down at his feet, he continued. "My past propensity for freely taking lovers… both male and female, has added to your burden. While I have never used my bed as a proving ground for would-be counselors and warriors, I have taken lovers from both ranks… after the fact, but still… It is an easy slur for a small-minded, arrogant person to latch upon to attack your worth… your invaluable contributes to our people and this cause. It is easier to do so than to admit to themselves they did not merit so important a post… so vital a trust. I am sorry that my history… causes you problems."

"I can only hope that you know that I… that all that truly know you… those aware of the scope of your contributions… those whose opinion truly matters, hold you in the highest regard and count this alliance lucky for your leadership at such a time as this. I would not have laid my gravest burden on you did I not feel this way. You are the only one I would trust with it, Tercáno. And, it is a burden you must carry alone and in secret," his eyes inadvertently glancing at Elrond's right hand for signs of Vilya.

Looking up, he was startled to see a tear slip from Elrond's right eye, its track clearly visible in dust and grime that covered his face… covered them all most of the time. Water was too precious in the wasteland of Mordor to allow the Eldar the standards of cleanliness they craved. The uncharacteristic display of emotion from his stoic advisor startled him as much as it confirmed the depth of Elrond's sense of isolation.

Feeling the weight of all he had asked of his people, Ereinion rose and walked over to his herald. Placing his hand on his left shoulder, he let his gaze fix on the distant peak of Orodruin. "Never let anyone tell you that your blood is inferior to anyone! You have the blood of kings and of the greatest of all our collective forbearers in your veins. You have the blood of Eldar, Maiar, and Edain. You are the son of Eärendil and Ewing and the brother of Elros Tar-Minyatur!"

Dropping his gaze to meet the shining silver fire of the younger elf he continued, "You chose the life of the Firstborn and have enriched us more than you will ever know by that choice… as Elros enriched the world of men. Elendil counts himself blessed to call you his forbearer… even if his fool of a son fails to recognize the honor and privilege in that claim."

Squeezing the shoulder under his hand gently, Ereinion added, "Chiefly, I count myself blessed to call you my dearest friend."

A second tear created a matching mark down Elrond's left cheek. "Get some sleep, _mellon nin_. Tomorrow will be here all too soon and bring with it new grief to plague our hearts." (_my friend_)

Turning to walk back to his tent, he paused as Elrond's soft, deep voice reached him. "I too count myself most blessed, Ereinion. _Rim hennaed ten' lle dur… ar' mela, haran nin_." (_Many thanks for your faith… and love, my king._)

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, the king forced himself to resume walking. Ereinion let the flaps of the tent drop behind him before taking a deep breath, tears coursing down his cheeks. /Ai, Elrond! If you only knew! How do I tell him? How can I tell him knowing it will validate what they have been saying… that I made him my herald as reward for his favor? I cannot lose him… nor will I cause him to be hurt./

"Yet… how will I go on without telling him… I love him?" he whispered.

-----


	41. Chapter 41 Why Did the Blonde

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 40 betaed

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N: Thanks Raessi and Luna2003 for continuing to read and review. I do appreciate the support!

Chapter 41 --- Why Did the Blonde Cross the Road?

"_Why did the blonde cross the road?  
I don't know.  
Neither did he."_

_Ubiquitous Blond Joke, the Guy at the Watercooler_

-----

Glorfindel was confused. It was not often that he felt at such a complete loss to understand his own behavior. Yet, there he stood in a new tunic, midnight blue with fine silver embroidery at the neck and cuffs, over matching leggings, his hair gleaming like spun gold perfectly arranged in braids that announced his status, and he had no idea why he had gone to this much effort for an ordinary evening meal.

He had no doubt Elrond would notice and want to know whom he was trying to impress. After the relentless teasing he had been giving his friend about his relationship with Seere, Glorfindel was quite sure simply denying it would not be enough. Still, he was at a loss to explain his actions.

/So, why did I dress to impress someone when there is no one that has my eye at present? Oh, there are a couple of comely elleths about to be sure, though Elrond has claimed the fairest for his own. There are one or two of the young elves of the guard that are quite fetching… but none that make my blood boil enough to deserve this much effort. Indeed, my eyes have been hesitant to acknowledge the charms of any for more years than I care to recall… not since Dinariel's betrayal. No matter, it would seem I did this for no other reason but my own pleasure./

Pleased that he had finally determined the cause of his unusual behavior, he moved with confidence into the gathering crowd of the dining hall. The massive room was brimming with activity and he took a moment to look about. Catching sight of Erestor and Celeborn talking over a glass of mirviur, he began to move in their direction.

Stepping up to his long time friends, he saw the look they turned in his direction and he stifled a groan, seeing the predatory grins that came over both faces. /I should have known better… Should have gone back to my rooms and changed… Friends! Humf./

Snagging a glass of the potent liqueur from a passing tray being carried by one of the kitchen staff, he took a bracing sip. Lowering his glass, he found the sparkling blue eyes of the Lord of Lorien trained in his direction studying his attire. Tilting his head to the side, he inquired, "Yes?"

"Nothing, _mellon, nin_. Nothing at all." (_my friend_)

Hearing Erestor's choked back laugh, the Elda turned to the Noldor. "Well, Erestor?"

Grinning broadly, Erestor shook his head. "Well, what? Is there something we were supposed to say? Or do? Comment upon? Assume something? Prey tell us, my old friend."

Before Glorfindel could respond, a strong hand clasped his shoulder and the deep voice of the Lord of Imladris commented, "Your appearance is even more splendid than usual this evening, _mellon nin_. Are you expecting something of importance to occur? Perhaps you expect someone special to join us for dinner? Surely you must, for you put the rest of us to shame with your magnificence. I feel absolutely shabby in comparison. May we know the reason?" (_my friend_)

"Nothing special, _meldir_, but I defer to you three as you are the ones that would know. I do, however, regret making you feel shabby, my lord. I am sure the company would be happy to wait if you would like to return to your chambers and… try again." He enjoyed the shocked looks they were receiving from those within hearing. He especially relished the look on the face of a matronly elleth standing near Elrond's left shoulder, obviously trying to position her two daughters to catch the eye of one of the assembled elf lords. (_friend_)

/As if two silly, giggling elflings would be of interest to one of us! How funny to imagine Elrond arriving to a meal in anything less than one of his exquisite robes, groomed to perfection! Shabby… as if that would ever happen/

Elrond, oblivious to his secondary audience, was just warming to his game. He had his prey for the evening picked out and was preparing to toy with him for a while. Seeing him opening his mouth to begin, Glorfindel moved in quickly to distract him. "Ai! Erestor, your daughter is a vision as usual this evening. Seere puts all to shame with her beauty and wit. She lacks an escort it seems. Please do excuse me while I offer my services. "

With a deep mocking bow, the Elda moved to meet the elleth, but not before detecting the jealousy on the face of one and the narrowed eyes of the other. /As Gil-Galad always said, the best defense is a strong offense. The looks on their faces are to be savored/

-----

Across the room, a nervous elf slipped into the room from the garden entrance. He hoped his father was correct and his regard for the glorious Elda was reciprocated. Celeborn had been urging him to make his intentions clear for weeks, but he had hesitated, not wanting to face rejection from one he had come to consider a close friend. Spotting him across the room talking to Elrond, Erestor and Celeborn, his breath caught as he took in the golden-haired elf in his full splendor.

Settling himself with a promise he would make his interest known this night, he started across the room to join the group only to see the object of his affections turn his bright shining face toward the elleth coming into the hall. His quick move to be the one to escort her did not seem that act of an elf merely being polite to a friend's daughter. The corresponding looks on the faces of Lord Elrond and Lord Erestor did not indicate they saw it as simple politeness either.

/His special attention to his appearance makes sense now. He is making his move to gain the favor of Lady Seere and is openly challenging Elrond for her attentions. Surely his interest must be profound for him to take so bold a step after Elrond has been announced publicly as her suitor. His conversation with Erestor about her needing an older mate now makes sense. I have fooled myself./

/Ai! Look at that sudden burst of light and joy in his eyes. At least I saw this before I embarrassed myself by making my interest known. I can now withdraw and my dignity will not be damaged… nor will our friendship. Tis for the best/ he sighed, his heart unwilling to accept this.

Taking a glass of mirviur from a passing tray, he slipped back through the garden door and disappeared into the growing dusk.

-----

Celeborn, seeing his son's abrupt departure, sighed in regret. /Ai! He would have to arrive in time to see our teasing take an unexpected turn. I know Glorfindel has no interest in Seere. For Elbereth's sake, he and I have been plotting for weeks to see her with Elrond. We pulled his tail and our big cat responded by pulling ours back even harder./

/What to say to Haldir? Since returning from the Halls of Waiting, he has been more tentative than he was before. I guess he fears more hurt. I feel strongly that Glorfindel shares his interest. His dress tonight was clearly to impress someone and the only one he has shown any reaction to is my son. I must go and try to explain… see if the damage caused by our sorry jokes can be corrected./ With a nod of his head to his friends, he followed his son into the garden.

-----

Glorfindel had enjoyed turning the tables on his old friends. /There is little sweeter than getting one's own back… especially on your friends/

Greeting Seere, he grinned down into her questioning eyes. /Aye she knows I am up to mischief, but maybe she will play along./

Taking her hand, he guided her over to get a cordial. A movement to his left drew his attention. /Haldir! How handsome he looks tonight! That dark green tunic is my favorite… Where did that thought come from? He is my friend and, of course he is glorious to behold… but…/

Risking a second glance, he felt his heart give a lurch as his eyes met those of the other elf. /Haldir? Ai? Ai, Haldir/

Knowing his face was alight with his new awareness, Glorfindel found himself struggling to keep up his end of the conversation. His thoughts were divided between reliving every moment he had spent with Haldir since his return, looking for signs he had missed of his growing attraction and the need to find a way to move them in the Marchwarden's direction. A soft chuckle to his right drew his gaze. Seeing the teasing smile playing over the elleth's face, he raised a brow in silent inquiry.

"Those strange feelings… thoughts finally make sense do they! Do not worry. I am sure your regard in returned." Squeezing his arm, she turned him toward Haldir. "Shall we go and talk to your beautiful Galadhrim?"

Smiling down into the twinkling eyes, he teased, "You do realize Elrond is seething?"

"Of course! I have no intention of letting him take me for granted. He is not one that I need to let grow complacent, I suspect."

Glorfindel laughed. "He has met his match at last, my lady!" Lifting her hand to his lips, he pressed a teasing kiss to its back, enjoying the lethal glare spreading across Elrond's face.

Eyes sparkling with joy, he murmured, "So you now take on the role of matchmaker for Haldir and me?"

"Seems only fair… after all, you and Celeborn have been having so much fun playing the part for Elrond and me!" The mischievous grin on her face made it clear whose daughter she was, for he had seen its match many times on her father's features.

Tilting his head, he asked, "How did you know?"

Her only response was to roll her eyes and grin.

/Elrond has met his match indeed! Now it's my turn! Ai! Where has he gone/

-----

Celeborn moved quietly toward the still form of his son. He could see Haldir silhouetted by the moonlight as he leaned against a tree on the furthest edge of the garden. His heart skipped a beat to see his son returned to him after the agony of losing his to Mandos. He silently renewed his pledged to do all he could to help his son find happiness and peace. /Haldir has suffered enough for even an immortal lifetime./

As he stepped closer, he was not surprised to see Haldir glance back across his shoulder to meet his father's eyes. Stopping at his side, he kept his eyes trained on the large waterfall framed by the view through the trees. "You will make no progress in winning his heart spending the dinner hour alone on this patio. Why did you leave so abruptly, _ion nîn_?" (_my son_)

A sad, quiet voice responded, "It seems we both misread the situation, Ada. His interest lies elsewhere."

"It is never a good idea to make quick decisions based on only part of the information, especially when you have only seen the end of something, Haldir. He has no interest in Seere, other than to pull Elrond's tail. In fact, Glorfindel had been helping me play matchmaker behind the scenes for her and Elrond for many weeks now," he commented.

Feeling Haldir's eyes shift slightly in his direction, Celeborn continued, "Erestor and I had been teasing him about the obvious care he took in dressing tonight. Elrond took it up… a bit of payback for all the teasing Glorfindel has given his in recent weeks no doubt. You walked in to see our Elda turning the tables on our lord by baiting him with the idea he might be interested in Seere. Elrond is far too much in love not to react, even though in his head he knows he is being teased."

Getting no response, he asked, "Did you not see his face light-up with happiness when he saw you across the room?"

"I saw him respond to Seere," came the stiff answer.

"He waits several minutes to react to her presence? Nay he caught sight of you and started to glow," his father insisted.

"I do not think you saw it as clearly as I did, Ada. I thank you for your love and support, but tis best to admit I was wrong and move along," Haldir concluded.

"Would you judge my vantage point to have offered a better view, Haldir?" a soft voice behind them asked.

-----

Turning sharply, the two elves were surprised to find Seere standing a few feet behind them. She continued, "For, if you would allow my opinion, it was quite clear who made him respond. It was not me, I assure you."

Smiling up at the wary Lorien elf, she laid her hand on his arm and cut her eyes to look at her life-long friend. "It might interest you to know, Celeborn, that I have taken on a new project. I have been much inspired by the one you and Glorfindel have been pursuing of late. It looks like such fun; I want to try my hand."

"Indeed, _pen vuil_? May I join you in this project?" the smiling elf lord asked. (_dear one_)

"I suspect you are well ahead of me in this matter, my lord. Permit me to offer a suggestion… if I may." Seeing his head tilt to listen, she offered, "I suggest a room with a bottle of strong red wine and an even stronger lock on the door. With such stubborn cases, I think subtlety is a lost cause."

As Celeborn began to laugh, Haldir found himself beginning to relax until he too was laughing. "You may be right, my lady. Could you suggest an appropriate vintage? I think I can handle the lock without further assistance."

-----

Dinner had started by the time the three returned to the dining hall. Seere entered between the two, her left hand cradled in the crook of Celeborn's arm. Her right was resting on Haldir's forearm and almost appeared to be guiding the tall Lorien elf.

Coming to the chair beside Glorfindel that she had told him to save, she gave the barest of nudges to Haldir's arm to move him up to his place. Giving the Elda a wink behind the Lorien's back, she brightly announced, "I told you that Glorfindel promised to save you a seat, Haldir."

She patted his arm to reassure the nervous elf and moved toward the head of the table to her seat beside Elrond. As Celeborn pulled out her chair for her to sit, she leaned up to whisper in his ear, earning a glare from her disgruntled, fuming suitor. Seeing Celeborn's confirming nod, she took her seat.

Noting that Celeborn had paused to murmur a request to one of the kitchen staff, she turned sparkling eyes to her plate and began to eat. A few minutes passed and the servant returned to place a bottle of Imladris's best red wine, a special vintage, on the table between Haldir and Glorfindel.

Hearing the laughter from the two, she and Celeborn traded a congratulatory grin. "A most successful venture, _pen vuil_. I look forward to future projects with such a decisive partner," the elf lord said, inclining his head in her direction. (_dear one_)

Feeling Elrond's puzzled gaze, she looked up into his silver eyes. "Care to tell me what you have been up to, _melme_?" (_love_)

The mischievous grin returned to her face as she replied, "Just repaying a debt by helping two blondes figure out why they keep crossing the road."

-----


	42. Chapter 42 Tread Softly

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 42

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 42 --- Tread Softly

"_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half-light,  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."  
William Butler Yeats_

-----

Now that they were away from the crowd in the dining hall, neither elf was sure if they were ready to become lovers. This was not a casual affair for either of them. They both knew what happened next could change the course of their lives, individually and as a couple. It had been many centuries since either had still believed in the possibility of finding their mate. It had been as long since either had considered taking a lover.

Both had a reputation for being passionate lovers, with a long line of broken hearts left scattered in their wake. Reality, as was often the case, bore little in common with their myth. After countless nights spent alone in bed, the notion was both amusing and frustrating. They had both laughed at the supreme irony of their situations; that the reputed great lovers had rarely shared their beds since the first heady bloom of their sexual maturity had begun to wane millennia ago.

This was not to say that they had not taken lovers. There had been, but neither liked to feel their bed partner was only there to satisfy some curiosity in bedding with them. They did not like feeling like a rite of passage or the purse in an outside bet or a trophy buck for some bed hunter. The older they got, the worse this situation became and it had inhibited their desire to take the risk.

For Glorfindel, Dinariel's desertion had left him leery to trust his heart to another. He thought he had loved her and that she returned his feelings. He still felt the deep pain he had experienced when he returned from Lorien to find her letter. His recent discovery that Lomelinde was their child had reopened that wound. He found himself feeling both expectant and scared to begin a relationship with Haldir. The fact that he was considering it at all spoke volumes about his feelings for the Galadhrim.

Haldir was also waging war with his own doubts. Since his return from Mandos, he found himself feeling unsure of himself, his innate confidence shaken. He knew the danger of making a mistake; he had done just that at Helm's Deep. His attention had wavered for only a second, but a second was all that it took for the Uruk to drive his weapon into his exposed back. The fact that he had allowed himself to be lead back into the dining hall was a testament to his growing love for the living legend at his side.

-----

Elladan's heart caught at the sight of the elleth waiting for him in their rooms silently watching the moonlight reflecting off the tumbling water of the falls. She turned to greet him, a smile guaranteed to render him breathless, gracing her lips. Azeriel's smile quirked into a grin as she saw the effect she was having on her irrepressible mate. Slowly, she turned her gaze back to the falls after making sure he had seen the gleam of desire in her eyes.

A few seconds later, she was rewarded as his powerful arms slid possessively around her waist pulling her back into the cradle of his body. A subtle move of her hips confirmed the half-elf's growing arousal. Looking up she met his glittering gaze as she tilted her head, letting his lips lay claim to hers in a burning kiss.

Turning her to face him, he lifted her up to sit on the window ledge insinuating himself between her legs without breaking the urgency of his kiss. Using the window to steady her, he let his hands begin to explore the soft curves of her body. Gliding slowly up the curve of her spine, his left hand began to untie the lacings at the back of her dress. Feeling the laces slip from their corresponding loops, he pulled the loosened fabric away from her upper body.

Arching onto his touch, Azeriel moaned, "Tunic… off…now!"

Elladan lifted his head and let her seeking fingers strip him to the waist. Their eyes met as the love and passion firing their actions took control. Dipping his head to claim her lips, the bedchambers were quiet save for the gasps and soft moans of the entwined couple. It was some time before Elladan lifted his head from the curve of her neck to study her face, a relaxed and contented smile gentling the masculine beauty of his features. Seeing her sated expression, he dropped his head to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"Amin mele lle, Azeriel, sii' ar' ilyamenie." Elladan whispered into her ear as he lifted her into his arms and began walking toward the bed. (I love you, Azeriel, now and always.)

"Amin mele lle vithel, Elladan. Lle ná amin coia!" she replied, pulling him down to lie beside her on their bed. (I love you too, Elladan. You are my life!)

-----

Glorfindel could feel the tension building in the room. Haldir stood next to a small table, struggling to remove the cork from the bottle of wine they had brought from the dining hall. Studying the elf as casually as possible, he was relieved to see that his Lorien was as nervous as he was. /He must be for I have never seen him so defeated by a mere cork before/

Knowing it was best to get this unease settled quickly, he decided to take the risk of looking foolish in order to initiate an honest conversation. "Haldir? May I be honest with you about something?"

Startled by the sudden question, Haldir pushed too hard on the stubborn cork sending it plopping down into the top of the wine. /Ai! He regrets coming here. I must seem like a nervous virgin unable to open the wine and being so tentative in my actions./

Sighing, he turned to face the other elf, trying to appear calm in the face of rejection from the only person to stir his heart so completely in all his life. "Yes, Glorfindel? Always feel you can speak freely with me. What troubles you?"

"Would you be offended if I suggest we take our time and get to know each other as perspective mates? I am very much interested in getting to know you better and would like to court you if you will allow it?" Blushing slightly, he added, "It has been a very long time since I have been involved with anyone. I have been alone too long to be able to rush this… even though I would like to in many ways."

Looking into the sky blue eyes of his companion, he asked "Are you agreeable to a courtship?"

Seeing the truth of his confession in the depths of the indigo blue eyes, Haldir felt his nerves relax. A pleased smile came to his lips as he nodded his head. "Aye, I would like that too."

Grinning, he teased, "I do not object to being courted if you do not object to my courting you in return."

Laughing, Glorfindel rose to walk over to the grinning Lorien elf. "This sounds like an agreeable plan… provided any courting that involves opening a wine bottle falls under my purview. That… or I guess I will have to develop a liking for bits of cork floating in my wine!"

Enjoying the slight blush his words produced, Glorfindel leaned over to press a gentle kiss onto the lips of his new partner. Pulling back, he was pleased to note that Haldir's breathing was slightly faster than it had been. /But then so is mine/

Taking the bottle from Haldir's hands, he turned to pour two glasses, smirking at the pieces of cork floating in both. Finding a spoon in a nearby drawer, he began fishing the bits from each glass. "So, tell me, how did today's practice drills with the new recruits…"

-----

"…and the look on Ada's face was priceless when Seere walked out of the dining hall after Adar'ra. He was beside himself! The look only got better when she returned with both him and Haldir!" Smiling as he spoke, Elrohir bent to press a kiss to the exposed skin at the back of Legolas's neck. He had gathered all of the fine blonde hair and moved it to out of his way as he had been giving his love a massage before retiring for the night.

"I would love to know the joke behind the gift of the bottle of wine. The laugh Haldir and Glorfindel shared was most intriguing, not to mention the grin Celeborn and Seere exchanged at their reaction! Do you suppose they would tell me if I asked?" Legolas's voice was muffled as he spoke into the pillow of his crossed arms.

"Those two! You would stand a better chance of getting information out of Erestor!" Stopping to concentrate on a bundle of tight muscles between his lover's shoulder blades, Elrohir could not prevent himself from grinning. "I also loved Seere's answer to Ada ---'helping two blondes figure out why they keep crossing the road'!"

Smirking at the glare directed at him by another blond, Elrohir placed another kiss on the back of the exposed neck. Enjoying the low moan of pleasure that produced, he again lowered his lips to that sensitive area and began to nibble a trail toward his lover's exposed ear.

"Would you by chance be trying to seduce me, vanima peredhel nin?" the Prince inquired. (my beautiful half-elf)

"If you must ask, I must not be doing it right, mal- taren nin." Elrohir whispered against the exposed ear. "I guess that means I must try _harder_!" (my golden prince)

"Oh, yes… please feel free… ah!"

-----

Elrond felt the tension of the day melt away as Seere settled more comfortably against his side. Turning his head from the study of fire, he bent his head to place a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Already dreaming of the day when they would be free to fully express their growing love, he was content for now to have her back in his arms and all to himself… at least, until it was time for her to return to her chambers for the night. Breaking the kiss before it could deepen out of control, Elrond lifted his head and smiled down into the face of his dreams.

-----

_Lindon, Second Age 1529_

The party from Greenwood disappeared through the main gate of Lindon. Their king rode at the head of the column, his eyes fixed ahead and his shoulders set in a rigid line. The High King fought the urge to call out to him... to offer apologies and regret. Knowing there was little he could say that would make any difference, Ereinion clamped his lips closed.

He remained on the palace steps only long enough to see Oropher's final exit from his city. Turning on his heel, Ereinion strode back into the palace intent upon finding the peace and solitude of his study as quickly as he could. His face was fixed in a hard mask that gave but few clues to his inner turmoil. Heedless of the milling crowd making their way to and from the main dining hall, he ignored the greetings and calls for his attention. The duties of kingship were ignored as the weight of personal guilt pulled at his fëa.

He knew his abrupt behavior would draw unwanted attention, but he was too distressed… too off-balance to care overmuch. He needed some time alone to gather his scattered thoughts and put a tight lid on his emotions. /They must think I nurse a broken heart. Better that I guess than for any to know my guilt in this matter… and my relief./

With an imperious wave of his hand, he dismissed the small crowd of advisors, scribes, and retainers that had crowed into the antechamber to his study to await his arrival. "I have urgent matters to attend. Nomin, see that I am not disturbed for any reason." The King made brief eye contact with his personal scribe to reinforce his edict before closing the door to his study behind him. (wisdom --- seems a good name for a scribe)

For several long minutes, he leaned weakly against the door, his strength leaving him now that he was alone. With a muffled groan, he pushed himself away from its support and began to walk toward his desk. Half way across the room his steps veered to the right in the direction of a table in the far corner which contained several cut-glass decanters, each one etched with delicate elven motifs.

Uncaring of his choice, he randomly selected a bottle and poured a generous measure of Dwarvian brandy into a waiting crystal glass. Downing the brandy without tasting the potent liqueur, he refilled his glass before turning back toward his desk. The decanter was still clinched in one hand.

Dropping into his chair, he made short work of his second glass of brandy. After pouring a third, he leaned wearily back in his chair. /How did it come to this? How did I let this situation get so badly out of hand/

Ereinion let the painful scene of the night before repeat itself behind his closed eyes. He had known for some time that Oropher was becoming increasingly unhappy… angry and resentful. His lover had stopped coming to his chambers unless actively encouraged. The King had found his desire to encourage the Silvan's company had long since waned and they had spent but a few nights together in the past year. In some ways, this had been a relief for Ereinion, but it still confused him. Last night had been the first time he had made the effort to seek Oropher's company in several months.

In retrospect, he blamed himself for taking so little regard for the other elf's feelings. He had failed to take much notice in the increasingly bitter and vicious quality of his lover's comments. It had been some time since Ereinion had responded to anything other than another groundless attack on his herald. Elrond did not have to be present to draw the ire of Greenwood's leader. His very existence seemed to be all that was required to unhinge the elf. This loss of self-control had gone unchallenged beyond the king's heated defense of the peredhel.

/I have known for quite some time our arrangement no longer satisfied Oropher, but I never asked why. He has long been on edge and lashing out at anyone caught too close to his barbed tongue. When did a casual affair become so complicated? How did I fail to see he had fallen in love with me? Or that my indifference hurt him so deeply? I took him to my bed when it pleased me, but ignored him otherwise./

Downing his third glass of brandy, he sat staring into the empty crystal seeking, but finding no answers to excuse his behavior. /When Oropher came to court so long ago, he was still grieving the loss of his wife. He deeply loved her. His pain and loss gave him a… fragile air. He was so beautiful and I have always had a weakness for beauty./

Raking angry fingers through his tussled hair, he forced himself to face his mistakes. /I should have seen it was folly to take someone so vulnerable to my bed… especially one whose good will we will need to maintain any alliance against Sauron. Celeborn warned me… I am not likely to forget his uncharacteristically crude assessment…"thinking with my cock" I believe he called it, but I failed to heed his advice. I never meant to hurt Oropher, but I could not lie and pretend I had feelings for him that I do not. I was… am fond of him, but I never deluded myself… or him for that matter, that I loved him. Or did I/

Plunking his empty glass down hard onto his desk, he poured another drink. The heady rush of the first three was beginning to numb his thoughts and he wanted to aid their progress. Taking another sip, the bitter accusations flung at him the night before echoed in his head.

"I love you. Am I not enough for you, oh great king? What can he offer you that I cannot?" demanded the golden-haired elf.

Startled, Ereinion had professed his confusion over his lover's words. "He? Who is this he of whom you speak? I tell you there is no other he. I have not had a lover save for you in years, Oropher."

A bitter laugh had followed in response to his protests. "Then you are the only one not to know of whom I speak… to see what is so obvious to everyone else. Wait… I take that back for the object of your love and desire is equally oblivious. You make a perfect pair!"

"Who is it you think I love? I am not in love with anyone…" Too late he realized how telling his response had been. He saw the pain explode in the pale green eyes of the King of Greenwood. "Oropher…"

"Nay, do not bother. You made me no promises… have offered no declarations of love, so you owe me nothing. That has been true since I first came to your bed and I cannot claim to have been mislead." His head held high, the Silvan elf turned toward the door.

Over his shoulder he continued. "I have made plans to leave on the morrow. Had you not invited me to join you, I would have broken my own rule and paid you a call to inform you of my intent. I will not be returning. I have neglected my duties long enough and have left the burdens of my office for too long on the shoulders of my son."

"Oropher…? Please… can we not talk. I never meant to hurt…" Ereinion began.

Rounding back on his former lover, Oropher faced him with eyes blazing. "Talk! I think it is well past that time, my king. You have not found the time to talk with me in almost ten years so do not think I can be placated in one night… the eve of my leaving."

Sneering at the obvious confusion of the face of the Noldor, he taunted "No, I will leave you to pine away another night for your mongrel. I will not wait around watching this farce any longer. I have stayed too long as it is. I let myself forget you are a Noldor. Perhaps one such as he is a more suitable mate for a kinslayer!"

/Mongrel? What did he mean by that? I have often heard him refer to Elrond in that matter… it was one of the few things I ever got truly mad at him about. How did he come to this insane belief I 'pine' for Elrond? His anger has truly unhinged his mind for him to think thus. I have never made any advances in that direction, beautiful though Elrond is. I regret my failure for not seeing what was happening to Oropher… for taking appropriate action to support my lover. He has become paranoid and delusional if he thinks there is something going on between Elrond and myself./

Draining the last of his brandy, he let the glass tumble from his hands onto the rug under his desk. Exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before… for many nights before, he cradled his head in his arms on the top of the desk. Within minutes, he had drifted into an uneasy sleep… sleep filled with images he was not yet able to acknowledge… images of a beautiful face lit by silver eyes and framed by thick dark hair. A soft moan of desire slipped from his throat.

-----

A/N --- Yes, I know this is not canon, but from Peter Jackson's scripts. I considered this matter seriously before I decided to use the movie's plot of having the elves at Helm's Deep. To put it simply, it worked better for my story for Haldir to be reborn from his death in the battle and for Elrond/Galadriel to have aided Rohan. The reasons for my decision will become clear as the story continues.


	43. Chapter 43 I Have Seen War

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 43 betaed

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 43 --- I have seen war

'_I have seen war. I have seen war on land and sea. I have seen blood running from the wounded. I have seen men coughing out their gassed lungs. I have seen the dead in the mud. I have seen cities destroyed . . .I have seen children starving. I have seen the agony of mothers and wives. I hate war."  
Franklin D. Roosevelt_

-----

"_It is only those who have neither fired a shot_

_nor heard the shrieks and groans of the wounded _

_who cry aloud for blood, more vengeance, more desolation. _

_War is hell."  
William Tecumseh Sherman_

_-----_

_They walked slowly, stooping, keeping close in line, following attentively every move that  
Gollum made. The fens grew more wet, opening into wide stagnant meres, among which it  
grew more and more difficult to find the firmer places where feet could tread without  
sinking into gurgling mud. The travellers were light, or maybe none of them would ever  
have found a way through. _

Presently it grew altogether dark: the air itself seemed black and heavy to breathe.  
When light appeared Sam rubbed his eyes: he thought his head was going queer.  
He first saw one with the corner of his left eye, a wisp of pale sheen that faded  
away; but others appeared soon after: some like dimly shining smoke, some like  
misty flames flickering slowly above unseen candles; here and there they twisted  
like ghostly sheets unfurled by hidden hands. But neither of his companions spoke a word.

At last Sam could bear it no longer. "What's all this, Gollum?' he said in a whisper.  
"These lights? They're all round us now. Are we trapped? Who are they?'

Gollum looked up. A dark water was before him, and he was crawling on the ground,  
this way and that, doubtful of the way. 'Yes, they are all round us,' he whispered.  
'The tricksy lights. Candles of corpses, yes, yes. Don't you heed them! Don't look!  
Don't follow them! Where's the master?'

Sam looked back and found that Frodo had lagged again. He could not see him.  
He went some paces back in the darkness, not daring to move far, or to call in  
more that a hoarse whisper. Suddenly he stumbled against Frodo, who was standing  
lost in thought, looking at the pale lights. His hands hung stiff at his sides;  
water and slime were dripping from them.

'Come, Mr. Frodo!' said Sam. 'Don't look at them! Gollum says we mustn't. Let's  
keep up with him and get out of this cursed place as quick as we can - if we can!'

'All right,' said Frodo, as if returning out of a dream. 'I'm coming. Go on!'

Hurrying forward again, Sam tripped, catching his foot in some old root or tussock.  
He fell and came heavily on his hands, which sank deep into sticky ooze, so that his  
face was brought close to the surface of the dark mere. There was a faint hiss, a  
noisome smell went up, the lights flickered and danced and swirled. For a moment  
the water below him looked like some window, glazed with grimy glass, through which  
he was peering. Wrenching his hands out of the bog, he sprang back with a cry.  
'There are dead things, dead faces in the water,' he said with horror. 'Dead faces!'

Gollum laughed. 'The Dead Marshes, yes, yes: that is their names.' he cackled. '  
You should not look in when the candles are lit.'

'Who are they? What are they?' asked Sam shuddering, turning to Frodo, who was  
now behind him.

'I don't know,' said Frodo in a dreamlike voice. 'But I have seen them too.  
In the pools when the candles were lit. They lie in all the pools, pale faces,  
deep, deep under the dark water. I saw them: grim faces and evil, and noble faces  
and sad. Many faces proud and fair and weeds in their silver hair. But all foul,  
all rotting, all dead. A fell light is in them.' Frodo hid his eyes in his hands.  
'I know not who they are; but I thought I saw there Men and Elves, and Orcs beside them.'

"Yes, yes,' said Gollum. 'All dead, all rotten. Elves and Men and Orcs.  
The Dead Marshes. There was a great battle long ago...'

_The Two Towers_

_J.R.R. Tolkien_

_-----_

_Imladris, FA 774_

A low moan of pain and remembered grief split the quiet of the sleeping chamber. The sounds of disturbed sleep --- the restless shifting and tossing of a body tangled in bedding… the harsh, rapid breathing of a sleeper struggling for control… the gasps and groans of distress drawn from a vulnerable fëa as it grappled with scenes that would shock the waking mind --- filled the air. As the dream state deepened, the sleeper fell fully… helplessly into the nightmare landscape of the mind… of memories… of an ancient pain.

_The dead stretched out across the low, flat plain, their bodies left where they fell as the living surged past, struggling to survive the day. The moans and cries of the wounded, the dying, the hopeless competed with the terrible roar of two armies making war… making death. Slowly, the clash of metal striking metal, the din of shouted orders, and the sounds of rage slipped away. All that is left are the moans, the cries, and the bitter reminder that war is hell. _

_Yet still, the voices of battlefield linger on…. "What have we done?"_

Seere lay shivering under the weight of her blankets, the cold heavy in the air of her room. A steady flow of tears fell from her eyes. She was blind to both… lost in the vision of a desolate battlefield marked by death, a lonely plain… a marsh given voice by the ceaseless cries that had found no peace, no comfort, and…. no hope.

-----

Elrond stepped out onto the balcony beside his bedchamber. The roar of the nearby waterfall helped muffle the screams and moans that haunted his sleep. Ignoring the bitter cold of the early winter night, he did as he had done for millennia. He searched the night sky for his father's star. Finding it, he sought the answers that had eluded him for so long… clinging to the inadequate comfort of a ghost from his long-ago childhood.

-----

_Dagorlad Plain, SA 3434_

"What have we done?"

-----

_Imladris, FA 774_

Erestor was quick to notice the signs of distress and poor sleep marking Seere's features as she sat down for breakfast. As he was about to comment, he noted the same signs on Elrond's face. /What does this mean? Have they had another argument? Nay, that is not it as they seem to be drawing toward each other for comfort rather than away in anger. Then what/

"Seere? Are you well this morning, _pen vuil_? You seem tired and somewhat dazed. Have you had another vision? I would ask the same of you Elrond, for your appear to have slept little and your eyes are full of dark images," Erestor observed. (_dear one_)

The two turned toward each other, judging the truth of Erestor's words. In a manner that disconcerted their family, they began to reply in unison. "Not so much a vision as a dream of a memory… an event that happened long ago."

Realizing what they had both said, the couple stopped and stared at each other. "What event plagues your dreams, Seere?" Elrond asked.

Breaking eye contact with her suitor, Seere focused her gaze on the edge of the table, seeking words to explain a memory that had long haunted her sleep, a memory of a battle fought long ago. Realizing no words could explain why she knew it to be a memory to any but Elrond, she settled for a simple reply.

"Dagorlad… the Dead Marshes."

-----


	44. Chapter 44 The Past is Never Dead

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 44

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:

Thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 44 --- The Past is Never Dead

"_The past is never dead. It's not even past."_

_William Faulkner_

-----

_Imladris, FA 774_

Confused by her pronouncement and worried about obvious exhaustion that marked her face, Seere could feel the eyes of her family staring at her from around the table. Elladan reached over to take her hand, concerned by the obvious distress in her tired eyes. "How can such a dream be a memory for you, _pen vuil_? The battle there was fought many millennia before you were born." (_dear one_)

Moving quickly to halt the speculation before it got out of control, Elrond offered, "I may be to blame for that, my son. That too was the memory I dreamed about. Tis possible Seere was picking up the images that disturbed my sleep because she felt my distress. If so, I am deeply sorry for having caused you this pain, _meleth-nîn_." (_my love_)

Smiling behind the rim of his teacup, Elrond watched his family try to sort through the twin shocks he had dealt them with his explanation and the use of such a telling endearment. /Seere is my love and they need to start accepting this fact. Of course, the notion we have developed such a deep connection that it would be possible for her to see my dreams… yes, that was quite s shocking comment I dropped in the middle of our breakfast table! Not that they would dare ask the next logical question… have we bonded. And if they do, how should I answer? Would 'its coming along nicely, thank you for asking' suffice/

Catching the amused twinkle that brightened Seere's tired eyes, he marveled once again that she seemed to not only understand his sense of humor, but also share a similar sensibility. /Ereinion would have enjoyed my diversionary ploy too. I have missed having an ally in these word games./

Setting his cup back in its saucer, he let his mind mull over the fact that Seere should dream of Dagorlad on the same night he was plagued with his ancient guilt. The loss of the souls to the Dead Marshes had haunted him since the night after the battle. The marshes had overtaken the plains so quickly, they had been unable to gather the fallen for burial. Worse yet, many wounded had also been trapped and covered by the spreading bog.

Standing on the edge of the once dry plain, the elves had felt, nay, heard the screams of the trapped fëar crying out for help. The means to provide help had never shown itself and many more souls had been lost as frantic attempts to save the trapped had resulted in the rescuers being pulled down to join the dead.

Long into the night, Ereinion had stood staring at the eerie glow of the lights sparkling under the murky surface of the marsh, Elrond at his side. He still felt his King's pain and had shared in it. The High King had commanded so many of those trapped. As his Herald, Elrond had led them in battle and known most for many years. To see them unable to seek the refuge of Mandos Hall or follow the path of the mortal dead had affected them both deeply.

Lorien had suffered the greatest losses, but Greenwood had suffered, as well… including the loss of their king. Oropher, seeking to take advantage of a modest opening in the enemy's lines, had disregarded Ereinion's orders and charged into the fray too soon. It had been a trap. He and his troops had been slaughtered. Thranduil had always blamed the High King and his Herald for their deaths, for it would have been too painful to admit his father's own overeager mistake had led to the carnage. Millennia later, the riff had yet to heal.

Elrond had carried the memory of those tortured screams within his heart for over four thousand years. He had prayed for guidance… for ways to free them, but answers never came. Sleepless nights hearing the cries of the fallen echo in his memory had been a part of his life ever since.

Looking at Seere, it seemed the memory still plagued Ereinion too. / Could this explain why he visits her dreams? Is he seeking someone to take up their cause and visits Seere's dreams hoping she will help him? She is a powerful seer… and my soulmate; this will require further thought. If he is seeking our help, it explains his sharing so much of his life with her. She would need to understand it all…. his life, to understand his profound guilt over their suffering… over Oropher. I need to get her away from our audience so we can discuss this./

"Seere? If you are finished with your breakfast, we received a batch of old reports from the combined security force covering the years we have been lacking. I would like to begin reviewing them this morning if you are free." Meeting her eyes, he saw immediately that she understood what he was saying beyond his words.

Before he could rise to his feet, Elrohir interjected, "Are we not going to discuss the possible implications your dreams, Ada?"

"My dreams of Dagorlad have haunted me for over four thousand years, _ion nin_… beginning the night after the battle. I have had this identical dream…or memory, countless times in the years since. The cries of the lost haunt me and will until we find a way to free them." (_my son_)

Sighing, he offered as explanation, "Last night was only different in that Seere heard them too, but as she is a gifted seer and is very sensitive to what is happening around her; I am not surprised she sensed my distress."

Pausing, he considered his son's question a little more fully. "If you think I am missing something… something about the death of so many long ago that relates to our current…."

Elrond froze as the answer to his own question hit him squarely between the eyes.

-----

The look of mingled wonder, awe, and grief that suffused Elrond's features left his family speechless. Without uttering another word, Elrond rose to his feet and drew Seere up to his side. "We need to talk… talk now, _melamin_." Holding her hand firmly clutched in his, Elrond began walking out of the dining hall, leading Seere with him. (_beloved_)

"Elrond? What is it, ion nin? What could Dagorlad possibly have to do with our current crisis?" Celeborn called after him. "Elrond?"

Seere looked back at their family, her confusion clearly evident on her face. Elrond continued out of the room as if he had not heard Celeborn speaking to him. From the expression on his face, she felt certain he had not.

/What is going on? What does he want to discuss? Why the urgency… it happened over four thousand years ago, after all/

The family table was speechless after Elrond and Seere's abrupt departure, but soon erupted in conversation as they tried to make sense of his strange behavior. The speculation continued for some time as everyone had an opinion to offer or comment to make… everyone but one elf.

Noticing the dazed expression on Haldir's face, Glorfindel traded concerned looks with Celeborn. /What has upset him so? What has been said that… Ai! Dagorlad! He lost his father to the Dead Marshes/

Glancing back at the Lorien elf's foster father, he saw that Celeborn had come to the same conclusion. Sighing, he reached out to cover his love's hand in a show of silent support. While Dagorlad was an ancient grief for all of the eldar, it was a never-ending tragedy for the families that had lost kin to the marsh.

-----

_Lindon, Second Age 1529_

His absence from the evening meal had not gone unnoticed. Gossip had been running rampant throughout the palace since Oropher's departure that morning. It was common, if unofficial, knowledge that the two had been lovers for many years. The all too apparent end to their affair and the resulting political implications offered opportunities for much speculation. The King's retreat into his study had only added fuel to the fire.

-----

A hesitant knock on the study door came long after the evening meal had ended. It startled Ereinion from his sleep. Groggy, the King slowly raised his head from his arms as he tried to identify what had disturbed his rest. A second knock caused his eyes to focus on the door. Before he could form an angry response to whoever had invaded his sanctuary, the door quietly eased open and worried silver eyes met his through the opening.

"Ereinion? I know you left instructions not to be disturbed, but I thought I might offer my assistance with whatever demands so much of your attention. Is there something I can do to help… with your work?"

Ereinion stared at his herald. His waking mind struggled to make a connection to a tantalizing and important piece of information that seemed to hang just outside of his awareness. Unable… perhaps unwilling to make the connection, he let his mind focus on his friend's offer. "Work?"

Smiling softly, Elrond advanced slowly into the room. He had quickly assessed the situation and realized his king had needed time alone to sort out his feelings over the ending of his relationship with the King of Greenwood. He had suspected this was the case, but worry had driven him to check on the king to be sure.

"It is late. May I suggest you leave whatever matters still demand your attention until tomorrow and that you retire to your rooms for a good night's sleep. I would be happy to have a light meal brought to you as you missed both the midday and evening meals... and perhaps breakfast as well." Hesitating briefly, Elrond added, "Maybe you would allow me to join you for a drink while you eat… for company or to talk, as you will."

Still groggy and disoriented, Ereinion turned his head to look out the window. He was surprised to see that it was night. "I missed the evening meal? What time is it?"

"The meal ended two hours ago; it is well after ten. I would gladly have a meal prepared for you… served here… or in your chambers so that you might thereafter retire. What say you?" Elrond pressed.

About to refuse, the King heard his stomach grumble its protest at the lack of food. Realizing he had not eaten anything that day, he nodded his head in acceptance of Elrond's offer. "A light meal would be appreciated, _mellon nin_." (_my friend_)

Relieved, Elrond turned to the door to go in search of a servant to fetch a tray. "Do you wish it here or in your rooms? I could ask your attendant to prepare you a bath once you have eaten to aid your sleep." He gave Gil-Galad his most hopeful look, silently urging his friend to accede to his prodding.

The first smile since the scene in his chambers the night before appeared on the King's face. "Very well, _meldir_. My chambers it is. I seem to remember your offer to join me for a drink to keep me company while I eat." (_friend_)

"Aye, indeed I did. I will arrange for your meal and join you there," Elrond responded before turning to go and make the necessary arrangements, a relieved expression transforming his face.

Ereinion sat for several minutes, smiling after his herald's retreating form. For some reason he could not yet name, the gloom that had assailed him earlier had lessened. The faint remnants of his smile still clung to his lips as he rose and left his study to return to his chambers, closing the door behind him.

-----

_Imladris, FA 774_

Elrond opened the door to his sitting room and ushered Seere inside. Once she had crossed the threshold, he closed it firmly behind them and led Seere over to the cushions piled before the fireplace. Once she was settled, he placed several small logs on the smoldering embers after using kindling to stir the flame to life. Satisfied the fire was burning freely, he moved to join Seere.

Pulling her into his arms, he placed a hungry kiss on her lips, needing the comfort of her love before he could face the conversation he knew would follow. Cradling the back of her head in his hands, he let the kiss deepen as his tongue eased between her lips. Seere wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled close against his chest, understanding his need for contact.

Slowly, he let their lips slide apart, as he moved his head to bury itself in the soft curve of her throat. They sat thus entwined for several long minutes, storing the emotional energy needed to continue.

Elrond moved his head the few inches necessary to place his lips against her ear. Sighing, he asked, "Tell me about your dream, _melme_." (_love_)

Shivering, she pressed closer against him, needing of his warmth. "It is always the same. I see the battle…"

-----

"The dream always ends with me standing by the spreading marsh. I can smell the stench of the foul water… see that it was still spreading from the light of small fires burning across the bog. The faces… I see the faces of those that shared their evening meal with us for so many nights… sat with us by the warmth of the campfire and joined us in song to bring a bit of home to our camp of war. I see their faces below the stagnant green-gray waters of the marsh… lit by an eerie glow. Elves I... he sent to their doom! I… he hears their voices. Some cry out in pain, others in despair… fear… rage. I can hear the voices even now." Sagging against him, exhausted from the memory, she felt his tears sliding down to mingle with hers.

Elrond rocked her gently in his arms, recovering from the memories the recounting of her dream had evoked. He shuddered from the intense emotions racking his heart. /She could have been there for the detail and accuracy of her description. Her tale mirrors as much as I know of Ereinion's actions from that night. He was devastated by the losses of the battle, but more so by the realization the bodies trapped in the marshes were still attached to their fëar --- men, elves, and dwarves trapped with the evil fëar of the orcs forever. For them, the battle continued even after death in the murky gloom of the marsh./

Tilting her face up to his, he caressed the traces of her tears from her face. Their gazes locked as they tried to express their mutual grief and love. He gathered her to him and let their kiss speak where words would fail.

-----

They lay in each other's arms soaking up the heat of the fire to stave off the chill the memories brought. As improbable as it would seem to others, they shared a personal grief over their lost kin… friends and family… lost and yet not lost. Their pain was only made worse by the fact they knew where they were, but knew no way to help them.

"A thought occurred to me this morning that might explain why Ereinion has visited your dreams for so long. I think it possible he has been seeking someone to take up the cause of the trapped fëar of the Dead Marshes. It would explain why he has shown you so many of his memories. He may seek to have you understand his grief and guilt in a personal way, so you would make their cause your own. It would also explain why he has not returned from Mandos; his pain still consumes him."

Looking down into her expressive face, he watched Seere consider his explanation to her dreams. Slowly, she began to nod. "Aye, this does make sense… but would the Námo allow such a thing?"

"I do not know; we need to discuss this possibility more fully. But, it may provide comfort in your concern over facing his death. If this is indeed why he has been visiting your dreams, he may have no intention to share that memory with you. Why would he?" Elrond mused.

"Tis an interesting theory, _melme_. If his intent is to motivate me to help find a way to free our trapped kin, he has succeeded." Leaning her head back so she could meet his gaze, she prompted, "We should consider this option further, but first I would like to hear what made you want to leave the dining hall so abruptly. What was so urgent it could not wait for a few minutes, Elrond?" (_love_)

"To answer that, I need to first ask something of you, Seere, but that will be both difficult and painful. I feel there is an important link between our visions and these dreams, if we can but find it." Looking down into her intense golden eyes, his silver gaze offered reassurance. "Can you do this for us, _ind nin_?" (_my heart_)

"What can a dream of a long ago battle tell us, Elrond? Your question confuses me, but... if there is something I can do to help, you have but to ask," Seere responded.

Cupping her cheek, he smiled his thanks for her trust and faith in him. "Recall the last of your dream. Concentrate on the bodies in the water, _pen vuil_. Do not focus, however, on their features. Focus on every other aspect of the memory. Then, describe to me what you see, Seere." (_dear one_)

Puzzled, she let the requested image form in her mind, but found it difficult not to concentrate on the face. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to study the image of the elf that rose in her mind… an elf that had once been a guard at the palace in Lindon. Concentrating, she began to notice the way his hair floated about his face in the murky green water, the ripples of water flowing across the features indicating there was movement below the still surface of the marsh, the eerie glow… nay, a light that emanated from the body itself casting a strange green glow…

"Ai! Naneth!"

-----


	45. Chapter 45 I Fear No Danger

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 45

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her suggestions.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 45 --- I Fear No Danger

"_When I hear music, I fear no danger. I am invulnerable. I see no foe._

_I am related to the earliest times, and to the latest."_

_Henry David Thoreau_

_-----_

Nodding his head, Elrond pulled her trembling form tight against his chest. Her muffled voice whispered, "How is this possible?"

He had no answers to offer. "I do not know how they are connected, only that they appear to be. At least, we now have something to study that may yet aid both our trapped fëar and answer the question of where your _Naneth_ has gone." (_mother_)

Lifting her chin, he held her gaze for a few moments before adding, "It will not be easy and may well be a painful path for all of us to take before we find our answers. Can you do this, _meleth-nîn_?" (_my love_)

When she did not answer, Elrond repeated his question. "Can you do this, Seere?

Moving closer, she tucked her head into the curve of his neck before she answered. "Aye, I can. It is a comfort to know we will face this together, _melme_. I do wonder how the rest of our family, nay the rest of the Eldar, will deal with this. The Dead Marshes have haunted us all for so long." (_love_)

"Tis a valid concern, _pen vuil_. Perhaps we should consider possible solutions to our puzzle first before we involve others. What say you to that?" Elrond asked. (_my heart_)

"Maybe. But what if they see something we cannot? That has often been the case when we talk about our visions with our family. I tend to support sharing our thoughts with them… trying to keep it contained to our small group for now. Does that make sense, _ind nin_?" Seere asked. "I do worry this information this will only make Ada's grief more acute." (_my heart_)

Sighing, Elrond bent his head to rest it on the top of Seere's. "I would hate that as well, but he has the right to be told. Your father is as dear to me as a brother and I would not cause him pain if it could be avoided, but he will know if we do not include him with the others. He also possesses a brilliant, analytical mind that will add much to the discussion."

"There is also Haldir to consider. You may not know this, but his Adar was one of the Lorien elves we lost at Dagorlad. His fëa is trapped in the marsh with the rest. We have talked on several occasions since his return of his pain at finding his naneth in Mandos… still waiting for the return of her husband. She faded soon after her husband's death. Haldir was unable to convince her to return with him. This topic will grieve him greatly."

"Legolas' _Adar'ra_ is also trapped in the marsh. His father never forgave Ereinion… or me for his death, though Oropher's own miscalculation contributed much to the loss of many of Greenwood's forces. Azeriel's family both lost relatives at Dagorlad too… I believe two brothers of Azeriel's Naneth." Elrond sighed. "There will be many that will be affected by this news, but our theory must be considered if we are to have any hope of finding a possible solution." (_Grandfather_)

She leaned more heavily against Elrond, her arms twining around his waist, and whispered, "This theory does answer one of the questions my father and I have been asking about my Naneth's fate. We both asked Haldir if he had word of her spirit arriving at the Halls of Waiting before he departed Mandos… he had not. Nor that of her guard. If they are indeed trapped in some similar fashion to the fëar in the Dead Marshes…"

A strangled gasp from the doorway caused them to swivel around to seek the source. To their immense dismay, Celeborn was holding up a visibly shaking Erestor. "Laurea?"

-----

Seere and Elrond jumped to their feet and rushed to aid Celeborn in supporting the stunned elf to the nearest chair. "Ada! Please Ada… listen to me. This is but a theory… one we had not planned to share until we were more certain of our facts. We do not know anything that can be counted as fact, Ada."

Getting no reaction to her pleas, Seere wrapped her arms around the trembling elf and began to sing a song of comfort she had learned as an elfling. It had been her way of reaching him when his grief became too great. As in years past, strong arms reached out to pull his daughter into his arms.

The warmth of her comforting embrace and the gentle beauty of her song slowly penetrated the fog of his grief, reminding him of her loving presence in his life. Cleansing tears began to course down his pale cheeks as he became aware of the supporting hands clasping his shoulders --- Celeborn and Elrond.

/I am not alone in this. My daughter is here and still needs me. I have family and friends. If they are right, Laurea will need me too. We must discover the truth. If she is trapped so, I will find a way to free her to return to me or to go on to Mandos. I will never leave her to suffer such torment./

Calmed by the thought of his renewed mission, he looked up into worried silver eyes and demanded, "Tell me all. We will find a way to free them, if the Valar will it."

A stunned look overtook Elrond's face, a look seen by Erestor alone. "What is it, Elrond?"

-----

The council meeting had been urgently arranged. Legolas, Haldir, Lindir, Azeriel, and Gimli had also been requested to attend. The pale, grim-faced expression on Erestor and his daughter's features intensified the tense atmosphere in the room.

Seeing this, Elrond began the meeting without delay. "I apologize for my abrupt departure this morning and this hastily called meeting, but there is a rather important development and we thought you needed to be told as soon as possible. This news could well affect the course of our mission for the Valar."

For a moment, he let his eyes make contact with Haldir, Legolas, and Azeriel. "Before I begin, this news will likely affect the three of you deeply… as it has Erestor and Seere. I apologize too for the need to do this."

Seeing their nods of understanding, he continued. "When Elrohir asked the question were we going to discuss the dreams Seere and I had last night, my first reaction was to deny the need. After all, what could our current situation have to do with the ancient tragedy of Dagorlad. What indeed?"

"As I began to answer, one of the images from my dream resurfaced… clear and vivid in my mind. It reminded me of words Seere had used to describe her vision of her Naneth --- floating in a green mist, the feeling of anger, hurt and fear associated with the image, the eerie light. Those are all things I would use to describe the bodies trapped in the marsh."

Feeling shock building around the table, he went on. "I asked Seere to recount her dream to me without telling her of my observation. When she finished, I asked her to concentrate on one of the images from the marsh, but to describe her overall impressions… not the features of the individual she saw. Her reply was 'Naneth!'"

Drawing a deep breath to steady his nerves, he nodded toward his toward friends. "Erestor and Celeborn overheard us talking and joined our discussion. Erestor made the statement that if the Valar will it, we will finally find a way to free them. In that moment, I understood. Part of the mission the Valar has given us is _'a task of mercy long delayed'. _I was told I would know what they wanted us to do when the time came for me to know it."

"This morning, I saw clearly this task --- we are to find a way to free those trapped in the Dead Marshes and let their fëar complete their journeys. It may also lead us, may the Valar will it, to determine the faith of the Lady Laurea and her guards."

-----

Haldir was the one to finally break the silence. With the news Elrond had finally identified their mission, the ring of command and renewed self-confidence once again rang clearly in his voice. "If the Valar have indeed given us this task, it would be the greatest privilege they could grant us. How are we to do this, my lord?"

Smiling a bit ruefully, Elrond replied, "I cannot yet say, though I feel I should be able to answer… as if the answer has already been given us and I cannot yet see it."

"Perhaps, it would help, Ada, is you and Seere would recount your dreams for us," Elladan suggested.

Nodding, Elrond looked at Seere for a moment, then said, "I propose I recount my dream as Seere's is very much the same. _Melme_, please feel free to interject any observations you might have had that were different or where you think a point or detail I missed is significant." (_love_)

Taking a deep breath, he began. "The dream always starts in the middle of the afternoon as the extent of the carnage was becoming clear to us all. The bodies were everywhere… some already dead… others with fatal wounds… others badly wounded and in need of care. The battle was still too fierce for any to stop to tend the wounded… or gather our dead… I have lived with the guilt of that fact for four thousand years!"

His voice broke and he struggled to continue. "If we had stopped… but nay, the toll would have only been worse if we had and the opportunity the day brought to breach the Black Gates would have been squandered, robbing our dead of any honor or purpose in their sacrifice. We had far too many days of futile loss in the years that followed for me to contemplate such a thing."

"The tide of the battle finally turned and our forces charged after the fleeing enemy through the Black Gate to the base of Orodruin and to Sauron's fortress. Once they had retreated behind the walls surrounding Barad-Dûr, Gil-Galad and Elendil halted the attack for the day. We thought we had made great progress and that the war would end very soon. Little did we know…" Pausing, Elrond seemed lost in the painful memory. A faint "Years…" slipped from his lips.

Seere reached over and covered his hand with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her touch drew his attention back to his grim-faced audience. "We began to make camp. Had it still been daylight, we would have been standing in the very shadow of Mt. Doom. After seeing to my troops, I went to the healing tents to assist in the treatment of our wounded. I expected great numbers to be lined up needing care, but there were relatively few… those from the last skirmishes as we pursued Sauron's troops through the Black Gates. There were none from the main battle. Once I had done what I could there, I went in search of Ereinion… the King, thinking he would know why our wounded had not yet arrived for treatment."

A steady flow of tears began to stream down his cheeks as he relived the heartbreaking moments that followed. In a voice choked with grief, he continued. "I found him standing on the edge of a great, foul marsh… one that had not been there earlier in the day. I had fought on that plain but hours before… had seen… the bodies were still there, but they were covered by the murky water."

His voice wavered as the full horror of day gripped his mind. "I could hear their cries! We all could. I stepped forward intending to go into the water after them. Ereinion grabbed my arm and pulled me back. We struggled because I did not understand why he was stopping me from going to their aid!"

Staring into Seere's eyes, they shared the memory of that agonizing moment before he finished his story. "Ereinion had to knock me to the ground to stop me. He had me pinned before I understood what he had been trying to tell me. 'I will not lose another to this dark enchantment. I have already sent too many to their doom in the battle and many others seeking to rescue our fallen. I will not lose you, too.'" The last had been said in a bare whisper only Seere clearly heard.

"We stood there until dawn… by those cursed waters, staring at the expanding marsh that had taken the place of a broad, flat plain. It stretched for as far as we could see by the light of small fires that burn randomly across the marsh. The whole scene had an eerie… evil glow. The waters were green in places. Lights could be seen under the surface… lights that seemed to clash and spark with rage, anger… pain! A large crowd had formed along the banks… periodically someone had to be restrained from diving into the water to free our comrades… friends… family."

"The elves could hear the voices calling for aid though the men and dwarves could not… and we wept in grief for we knew… the _fëar_ of the fallen were still trapped under the water. We grieved… but did not know how to help quiet the voices," he whispered. (_spirits_)

Looking over at Celeborn, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lindir, his fellow survivors of the army of the Last Alliance, he saw their tears and felt their grief as clearly as he felt his own. "I still hear them. They haunt me… have haunted me for four thousand years. I have long prayed for their deliverance. If the Valar mean for us to bring their mercy to these, our brothers and sisters, I will do all I can to honor this mission. I would gladly trade my life to free them."

Unable to contemplate losing him, Seere gave a gasp of pure pain and launched herself into his arms. "_N'uma, Elrond! N'una_! Do not say such a thing! I will not lose you too! I told you that long ago and I still mean it, _meleth-nîn_," she whispered against his ear. ("_No, Elrond! No!") (my love_)

Pulling her down into his lap, Elrond buried his face against her neck and let the beat of her heart settle his own… silencing for the moment the voices of the marsh. Sighing, he tightened his grip as he whispered, "_Gen melin, Seere_." (_I love you, Seere_.)

A soft smile lit her features. "_Gen annon guren, Elrond… ilyamenie" (I give you my heart, Elrond…always.) _

_-----_

Unsure of how to react to the scene playing out before them, Elladan cleared his throat attempting to catch his Adar's attention. "Ada, our meeting? The mission of the Valar?"

Hearing the embarrassed tone of his son's voice, Elrond lifted his head to look at Seere. Deciding a little more shock would not harm anyone, he leaned down to place a lingering kiss on Seere's lips.

"Trying to send them around the bend, _melme_?" she whispered, reaching up to wipe the last traces of his tears from his face. (_love_)

"Umm…" he responded, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers needing the close contact to regain his balance.

"Enough! Seere, return to your seat this moment! Your behavior is most unseemly!" Erestor scolded. "Elrond, I will discuss this with you later."

Surprised by the sudden reprimand, Seere turned to meet her father's gaze. Narrowing her eyes to a near duplicate of Erestor's, she asked, "Discuss what with him, Ada? If you are referring to my relationship with him, it is that MY relationship with HIM. I would..."

"Do not start this with me, Seere. This is the second time today I have seen you sitting in his lap, the two of you wrapped around each other..." he began.

"Erestor, you know my intentions are honor…" Elrond started.

"Nay, not you too! I am not.." Seere interrupted.

"Enough!"

Startled, the three looked around to see Celeborn glaring at them. "Can we stick to our meeting topic for now and let the three of you settle your differences later? We need to focus our attention on determining a means for accomplishing this task as Elrond is sure this is what the Valar meant."

-----

After an awkward pause, the group returned to the topic of the meeting. They had been talking for some time when Glorfindel became intrigued by the thoughtful, faraway look in Lindir's eyes. After studying him for several minutes, he took advantage of a lull in the conversation to ask, "What has your thoughts so occupied, Lindir?"

Surprised by the question, Lindir looked up to meet Glorfindel's eyes. "I have been considering the wording of the Valar's response to Lord Elrond's questions… about what this task was to be… what the duty was they wished completed. Is it possible their answer was the answer… the one we are seeking?"

Confused, but intrigued by the question, Elrond asked, "How do you mean, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

"It would be easier if you would repeat their response first, my lord"

"If it would help, of course."

Watching Lindir closely for a clue of his thinking, he repeated, "_You will recognize what you must do when the time comes, if you serve the Valar and keep the Song of Eru Ilúvatar always in your heart. Middle-earth is again threatened by darkness, the legacy of Melkor and Sauron's evil. To aid you in this quest, any elf in Aman that wishes to accompany you will be given leave to do so. Once you have completed your mission, we will allow each elf to decide whether they will stay in Middle-earth or return to Aman_."

Nodding his head, Lindir said, "I thought I was remembering it correctly."

Locking his eyes with Elrond, the minstrel asked, "Is it possible we do not seek a method, but a song? THE song to be exact."

-----

_Camp of the Last Alliance, Dagorlad Plain, Second Age 3434_

"I take it you have never confessed to your mongrel?"

Swinging around, Ereinion scowled at his former lover. "Why do you persist in calling him such a disrespectful name? He carries noble blood of the three lines of the Eldar, the blood of the three original royal houses of the Edain, as well as, the blood of the Maia. He is special… unique among all of Eru's children. He is no mongrel!"

Oropher gave a bitter laugh. "At least you now know of whom I speak… though your defense of him is no less passionate. That is progress, I suppose. It is almost laughable that you have not yet told him of your feelings in over a thousand years… almost, but not quite."

Tilting his head to the side, he studied the face that still periodically invaded his dreams. The strain of the heavy burdens of his office had cut deep groves in the ageless beauty of Gil-Galad's features. For reasons he preferred to ignore, Oropher decided to press his original question. "Why do you wait… or does the great king fear rejection? Does it give you pause that the object of your affection is well known to desire ellith… despite the many rumors of just how he achieved his position… or should I say which position he used to achieve his title?"

Narrowing his eyes coldly, Ereinion studied the elf before him. "Still bitter that I did not return your love, I see. That, too, is rather pathetic after more than a millennia, do you not think?"

A flash of raw pain lit the sage green eyes for a moment before being suppressed. "Do not flatter yourself. I have long since resolved my misguided feelings for you as unresolved grief for my beloved wife. Replacing you in my bed was no effort, I assure you."

Feeling the desire to fight leave him as quickly as it had come, Ereinion turned away from the golden-haired elf and resumed his study of the distant glow of Orodruin. "What do you want, Oropher? I have too much on my mind this night to waste energy trading insults with you. If you seek an apology for how I behaved, you have it. It is surely long overdue. And, I realized long ago that there was no small amount of truth in what you just said. You were still grieving for her loss. I am sorry that I added to that burden."

It was several minutes before Oropher moved to stand beside his former lover. "Aye, I was… and you did."

"I know and I regret that. My apology is sincere." Ereinion turned his head to meet the other's gaze, knowing he owed him that show of honest contrition.

Nodding his head, Oropher let his gaze sweep back to the flat expanse of the Dagorlad Plain as it stretched out before them. Changing the subject, he commented, "We risk much on the morrow… but it must be risked. Sauron must be defeated. We must do this."

"Aye, we must."

"Why have you never told him? I can clearly see that your love for him has only deepened… and yet you have not sought to claim him. Why?" Oropher asked.

Irritated with his companion's refusal to let the matter drop, he bit out, "Why do you care? I would think you would enjoy my pain in this matter."

Sighing, the Silvan shook his head. "Indeed, I might have enjoyed such a sight as recently as a year ago but… I feel that way no longer. While it is true, my feelings for you were bound up in my grief… I did love you. Still do to some degree. I find I no longer want to see you hurt. Elrond is the one you love. If this is so, I would want you together."

Ereinion again turned his head to meet Oropher's gaze, searching for signs of dissemination in the pale green eyes and proud face of the Greenwood leader. Satisfied with the truth of the other elf's words, he answered, his voice low yet clearly marked with pain. "I am afraid. As you say, he has never shown interest in bedding with another ellon."

Breaking eye contact, Ereinion stared blankly across the flat terrain. "Then too… our history is complicated. I took Elrond and his twin into my care while they were still well under their majority and guided them through those difficult years. I was his mentor and his support when he lost Elros. To try and change that… he may see my feelings as a breach of trust given all that has passed between us. I fear losing him and all that I have. So I count myself lucky to have his friendship and loyalty… and content myself with dreams of what might have been."

"You are so sure he would reject you?"

A bitter laugh slipped from Ereinion's throat. "Nay, I am not. Sometimes, I think I see… I have come so close on so many occasions… but my fears always kept me silent."

Looking over at the Noldor, Oropher felt a sad smile overtake his features. "I never thought to see the day… the great Ereinion Gil-Galad paralyzed by fear that someone he desires might reject him. Tis not a condition that suits you, my king."

A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Tell him, Ereinion. Tell him, while there is still time to claim some happiness. None of us… not even the Eldar, know how long we have left to us. Do not let your love go unproclaimed. It is a gift. Do not waste it."

Ereinion inclined his head as he reached up to cover the other's hand. "Wise words, _mellon nin_. I will… try to do just that." (_my friend_)

Looking over at the elegant profile of the Silvan elf, a cold dread closed around his heart as he recognized the echo of prophecy in Oropher's words. He had long been troubled by visions of his own death… a fiery end at Sauron's own hand. In a moment of clarity unlike any he had ever known, he knew with certainty neither of them would survive the coming war… that Oropher too would be lost. An eerie shadow hovered over the head of his former lover and it chilled him to the bone.

Forcing himself to look away, he resumed his study of the silent, arid plain before them. Both took comfort in the hope that a start had been made to healing the riff between them. In retrospect, there had been real love between them… just not love that united souls. They knew, had times been different and the demands upon them less, they could have moved beyond the pain of their past to build an abiding friendship.

A common thought whispered through the mind of both. /Perhaps in Aman.../

The two stood together long into the night, content to quietly accept the other's company. In his heart, Ereinion knew the shadow he had seen this night… Dagorlad itself would haunt his fëa long after the coming battle. Inexplicably, he also knew Oropher shared this belief.

-----


	46. Chapter 46 Realization

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 46

Author:   
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 46--- Realization

"_When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody,   
you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."  
Harry, When Harry Met Sally_

-----

Celeborn stood with his back to the roaring fire, watching the celebration that was spilling out of the doors of the Hall of Fire into the nearby dining hall, reception hall, and the hallways themselves. Today had been a memorable day; his grandsons had taken their vows of marriage before the huge crowd that had assembled in Imladris for the Winter Festival.

A large delegation from Mirkwood was in attendance to stand with Legolas, including a stiff and slightly hostile Thranduil and two of his daughters. Azeriel had been attended by her parents and her older brother from the Havens. He had stood proudly with Elrond as the twins had stepped forward to join their respective mates. A beaming Glorfindel and a dignified Erestor had been selected to officiate with Seere and Gimli serving as their attendants.

Now the two couples were leading the celebrating masses through the traditional Winter Festival dances. The smiles wreathing his grandsons' faces were a memory he would always treasure. /It was been an eventful year with many wonderful happenings, but also more than its share of tragedy. The coming years promises more of the same, so store these wonderful memories while you can, my beloved children; they are all we have some days to see us through. The four of you are dear to me and I pray you will know only joy in your life together. But when sorrows come, I hope you will stand together blessed by our bond of family as you have this day./

Studying the rest of the crowd, Celeborn quickly noted the steady progress that had taken place in Glorfindel and Haldir's relationship. He had been somewhat relieved when Haldir told him they had decided to court each other first rather than start an affair. Contrary to common belief, neither elf had legions of lovers tucked away in their chambers. Both had been hurt badly by past experiences, so taking the time to allow their bond to deepen was wise. That either had let down their guard long enough to take the risk of officially courting each other, spoke clearly of the potential for their match.

Galadriel and he had fostered the three orphaned brothers when their mother had faded from grief after their father had been lost at Dagorlad. While the two younger elflings had needed a mother and had clung to Galadriel, Haldir had been older, only twelve years from his majority. He had been of an age to need a male influence to help him deal with those awkward years, made all the more difficult by his grief and guilt over the loss of their parents. He had turned to Celeborn. While Haldir loved his foster mother deeply, the bond that had grown between the two elves was special.

Their grief at losing Haldir to Mandos at Helm's Deep had been intense. He still remembered the day Galadriel's joyous message came to his mind that their son had been returned to them less than two hundred years after his death. It had been one of the happiest days of his long life. That Haldir had been returned as an adult elf, the living image of his former self had been unexpected, but welcome. He had his son back and he rejoiced.

Haldir had recently confessed to him that he had begged Lord Námo to return him to his life to allow him to help rescue the lost souls of Dagorlad. His mother's grief had been too great for him to bear and he had vowed to reunite her with her long lost love. She had chosen to stay in the Halls of Waiting to wait for his return, given new hope by the Vala's gift in allowing Haldir's return.

His foster son had been looking for a way to return to Arda when Elrond's call for volunteers to join him on a mission for the Valar had reached him. Haldir had volunteered immediately, planning to first fulfill his duty to the expedition, then remain in Arda to seek the means of releasing his father and the other trapped souls.

When Seere had had uttered the name Dagorlad, he had known then these dreams were from the Valar and would aid him in fulfilling his vow. It had not been a surprise to him when Elrond had called the meeting that afternoon to announce the 'task' they were to undertake. He had been filled with joy knowing their prayers had been heard and that they had permitted him to be a part of the mission that would free them.

With that, he had begun to regain some of the old confidence he had been missing. Glorfindel had not known what hit him --- not that he had been complaining! The two returned elves now stood side-by-side talking with several of their guardians, though they were still taking , very obviously a couple, very obviously in love. /Yes, the Valar had indeed been listening to prayers, both yours and mine, my son./

-----

Thinking of a couple obviously in love made him look about for Elrond and Seere. Elrond had the look of a very contented elf. Elladan and Elrohir were now happily married to their chosen mates and he had his Seere at his side. In all the many millennia Celeborn had known the half-elf, he had never seen him glow from within as he did now. That the glow brightened when Seere was near confirmed his original hope; that his friend, another son of his heart, had found his long dreamed of mate.

A radiant Seere stood by his side, her hand tucked safely in the curve of his arm. Elrond seemed to understand her complex nature, in part because they were very much alike. They talked, laughed, even argued, if rarely, in a manner none of the rest of their family quite understood.

/The first time we saw them arguing, I had to restrain Erestor and Elladan from taking Elrond to task. I was aided by their shock at hearing Seere come back at him immediately in the same manner. It gave them pause to consider the advisability of getting in the middle of the pair. Come to think of it, after finding it had no effect, Elrond has not attempted to play 'lord of the valley' again to Seere. Indeed, she is his match, though the twins still refuse to admit it./

That their bond would one day deepen to a true bonding of souls, a rare gift enjoyed by but a few, Celeborn did not doubt. He and his Galadriel shared such a connection. It was part of what sustained them in their long separation.

_Pen vuil_, are you there? How I wish you were here to share this day with us. (_dear one_)

I hear you, _ind nin_. I wish I could be with you for this is indeed a day of great joy. Tell my grandsons I send my love and ask the blessing of the Valar to be upon them. (_my heart_)

They know you love them, but I will happily carry your message, _lirima verne'_ amin. You will do the same for me tonight to Celebrian. I deeply regret no being able to stand with her at her wedding. (_my lovely wife_)

She knows, _pen vuil_. She understands exactly how you feel, for she is saddened to miss her sons' binding ceremony… as she also missed Arwen's. How is Elrond handling this day? I take it he knows she marries again today? (_dear one_)

Considering how to answer her question, he hesitated. I think it grieved him as we stood with the _Gwanûn_ for he must have dreamed of this day since they were born. But, he is back with Seere at his side and the trace of melancholy has passed. He is happy with our '_pen vuil'_, Galadriel… happy as I have never seen him before. (_twins_) (_dear one_)

Can I confess this is a relief? I know I have seen his future and Seere is his mate, but I was afraid he would try to hold onto the past and taint the future with old grief. If he has truly moved on, then I will rest easy this night.

Then rest easy, _meleth-nîn_. Our son, nay both of our sons are moving away from the pain of their pasts. My only sadness this night is that you are so far away from me. (_my love_)

_Amin mele lle, Celeborn_. Our time apart will end before too much longer and I will again know the joy of holding you in my arms. (_I love you, Celeborn_)

_Amin mele lle, Lirimaer_. I live for that day. (_I love you, lovely one_.)

-----

Elrond smiled down into the glowing golden eyes of the elleth dancing in his arms. He had known a brief moment of regret as he stood with Celeborn watching his sons take their vows. When his children had been born, he had held them in his arms and contemplated their futures. He had known even as he held his baby daughter he would one day lose her to mortality.

His gift of sight was fickle, however, for he had not seen the attack that nearly ended Celebrian's life, only the darkness that hovered over her after they married. He had not known he would stand alone at their sons' wedding, or rather, he had not realized it was not their mother that had stood with him, but their grandfather. He rarely had visions that benefited himself or his family. In fact, he had only ever had one vision about his own future.

Pulling his vision a little closer to his chest, he did not need foresight to know his future lay in her arms.

-----

They slipped onto the porch off of the dining hall, huddled together under his cloak against the cold wind blowing across the snow covered valley. Giggling like elflings, they sheltered in an alcove formed by a bend in the walls of the great, rambling house. Pulling the smiling elleth to him, the elf bent his head and whispering in her ear. "I will keep you warm, _meleth-nîn_," before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. (_my love_)

When he finally lifted his head, sparking golden eyes opened to meet gleaming silver. "I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, _pen vuil_. I wish to betroth myself to you, if you are willing." (_dear one_)

"When you rode into the courtyard that day last spring, I knew the elf I wished to spend the rest of my life with had finally come home. I have no other wish but to betroth myself to you, melme. _Amin mele lle, Elrond_." _(I love you, Elrond_)

"_Amin mele lle, Seere_. From this day forward, our life together has begun. In a year, it will be our marriage that we celebrate on the day of the Winter Festival." _(I love you, Seere.)_

-----

"Did you hear that? Ai! This will cause quite a stir when it becomes known!"

"Aye, I did hear! A stir is right for it is obvious that neither her Adar or his sons have accepted their match."

Grinning broadly, the youngest of the Mirkwood princesses looked over at her sister. "What say we return to the festivities? But we must make sure no one overhears us talk of this, for such news would spread quickly and could cause quite a scene! You know how much Adar would hate for us to do anything that might cause problems for his dear old friend, Elrond."

-----


	47. Chapter 47 The Syntax of Things

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 47

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 47--- The Syntax of Things

"_since feeling is first  
who pays any attention  
to the syntax of things"  
e. e. cummings_

-----

Seere found herself wanting to look over her shoulder with increasing frequency as the evening progressed. She had expected to receive some stares and curious looks given, the Winter Festival was the first public event she and Elrond had attended as a couple, but it seemed their relationship had generated more attention as the evening grew late than it had earlier in the day.

/How odd! I wonder if Elrond has noticed/

Glancing to her left, she saw no change from the happy, contented expression that had been on his face since they has slipped back into the reception after their stolen moment on the balcony… though it was a little more serious than it had been. He was engaged in conversation with Thranduil about security issues and was on guard for potential problems, given their volatile history. Both rulers were, by all appearances, making an effort to maintain a civil attitude, if for no other reason than it was the wedding day of their beloved children.

/It must be me, as Elrond shows no signs of having noticed the talk. Maybe I am simply more aware of the attention now that I wish I had someone I could tell our news. I cannot tell Ada as he is not ready for this. That means Celeborn cannot be told as I would hate to put him between us… though his support to our courtship has been deeply appreciated. I cannot tell Azeriel, as this is her day. The twins… well, even if it was not they day too, their reaction is not likely to be positive. The same is true of the rest of our family, except for Glorfindel and Haldir... and I do not think this is something I should share with them either./

Deciding a hot cup of cider would help dispel the last of the chill still clinging to her from the balcony, Seere excused herself to go to the dining hall. Moving through the milling crowd, she made her way to a table by the large fireplace where a crock of cider was resting in a simmering pan of water near the fire. As she began to ladle the warm beverage into her cup, she was shocked to hear the conversation behind her, deliberately pitched to be overheard.

-----

'Well, I can quite understand Lord Erestor's objections to the match. He is obviously too old to bond to so young an elleth. And with his history…"

"What does he wish to do… breed a race of peredhil? Tis bad enough we have to pay court to him and his sons, but that there may be more of them!"

"Aye, I agree. I have it on good authority that Lady Celebrian only married him because her parents wanted a political alliance with the High King's … well, I guess publicly it was Herald… though why Gil-Galad felt it necessary to give his bed toy so important a title, one that someone such as he should never have had in any case, is beyond me. At least he the good sense to decline the kingship and not insult the true eldar with his tainted blood in so vaulted a position."

"Humph! I would guess he was quite… adept at fulfilling certain duties to have the king's… regard!"

"No wonder Celebrian left for Aman. I always believed the story about her being attacked by orcs was just a cover to explain her leaving him. You know, I always have a good sense for recognizing these things."

"Well, my Lady Nimloomi… I am glad you at least think you have good sense about any matter… much less one about which you clearly know nothing or have any personal connection to make you privy to such details. I would suggest you consider in future the advisability of attending social events at the home of someone you regard so poorly… but it should not be a problem for you regarding future invitations to Imladris… or Lorien, as your family's names will not be on future invitation lists," Elrohir hissed.

Turning to the Lorien advisor at her side, he continued. "As for you Raumo, you might want to take care not to parade your unmarried daughters in front of my Adar in such a pathetically obvious manner. One might question why you were attempting to attract his attention to them, given your attitude toward my family. It is well you will not have to worry about that again either."

A second harsh voice took over the attack. "As for my approval of the match between the Lord of Imladris and my daughter, you seem also to be badly misinformed. I have given my blessings to their courtship, fully understanding their eventual marriage was the likely outcome," added the irate Chief Counsellor. "I could not imagine a finer husband for my precious daughter than Elrond Peredhel."

"Might I suggest you rethink your plans to spend the rest of the winter here in Imladris and seek to return to Mirkwood with your king's party in two days time," Elrohir added. "Your disgraceful comments about my parents are not something I plan to overlook. And, Raumo… you too may well find my father-in-law's court more to your liking, as they are all pureblood elves. I suggest you join their party and find out, as your services in Lorien are no longer needed. As I am Adar'ra' heir and you have maligned several of those dearest to his heart, as well as myself, I have no doubt he will agree."

-----

Settling her features into a smooth mask that betrayed none of her inner emotions, Seere turned to face the suddenly quite room. Celeborn and Legolas stood behind the visibly angry forms of her father and Elrohir. A half-dozen wedding guests were slowly edging away from a red-faced elf and an angry elleth. Elrond and King Thranduil had entered the dining hall at some point and stood grim-faced near the back of the room, unnoticed by all save Seere.

Seeing Lady Nimloomi preparing an angry reply, Legolas cut her off before she could speak. "I would suggest you consider carefully before you say anything further… remembering the family you seek to dishonor is now my family, as well. Or was the purpose of the ceremony earlier today beyond the range of your 'good sense'? I think you have embarrassed my father's court quite enough for this day. I am sure your family will be happy to know they will be returning to Mirkwood sooner than expected… with your new friends for company. I am sure you will enjoy traveling the mountain passes in winter."

"This is hardly fair, my prince! I have not said anything that has not already first been said by others here tonight… including your sisters! When they told me they overheard Lord Elrond propose betrothal to this… child, I…" she began gesturing at Seere in a disparaging manner.

"My sisters! Kaimelar and Luhta have fermented this vicious gossip… and on my wedding day, of all days? Where are…" Turning, Legolas saw his father standing stiffly in the doorway with his new father-in-law.

Furious with the conduct of both his daughters and his counsellor's wife, Thranduil took a deep breath before moving forward to speak. "Leave your sisters to me, _ion nin_. I regret most deeply that they would behave so at any time, but I am doubly grieved that they should do so today. Elrohir, please know that your marriage to Legolas is a great joy to me and my family, as we love you dearly. Never think otherwise_, ion nin_." (_my son_)

Turning to his silent companion, he continued. "Lord Elrond, please accept my apologies for the inexcusable conduct of members of my party. I will make sure you receive personal apologies from them all."

"As for you Nimloomi, I suggest you seek your husband and inform him of your changed plans. I would not think of leaving you here as part of a delegation representing my kingdom to embarrass us further. Lady Seere, Lord Celeborn and Lord Erestor… I apologize for the conduct of my daughters and one of my court. My Lord Elrond, if you wish it, we will return to Mirkwood tomorrow."

"Nay, of course not. As Legolas rightly observed, we are family now and I would not wish this unfortunate incident to drive you away from our home. You and your family are welcome here anytime." Walking over to Seere, Elrond lifted her hand to his lips before offering her his arm, a message of love and support in his eyes.

Squeezing her hand, Elrond turned back to Thranduil and offered, "Now that this business is behind us, perhaps, we can gather our family together for a last toast to our newlyweds in my study before we grant them their privacy? What say you, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

-----

Seere sank gratefully into the comfort of the pillows Elrond had piled before the fire in his sitting room. It had been a long day and the joy of the early evening had been dimmed by the scene in the dining hall. She sighed in relief at finally being alone with Elrond… alone that was and near a warm fire.

The family gathering in Elrond's study had helped ease the discomfort created by the unpleasant exchange, but it had not resolved the anger Legolas felt toward his sisters over their behavior. Both Celeborn and Thranduil had been distressed by the conduct of members of their courts. Elrond had made every effort to put them at ease and assure both the matter was behind them. Seere had, however, been relieved when the others had taken their leave of them.

Leaning back into the comforting strength of Elrond's embrace, she let her mind drift back to the moment on the patio when Elrond proposed their betrothal. /I knew he was likely to do so soon, but I was surprised… and very happy that he did it tonight. One year and we marry/

Turning her head to study his face, she was surprised to see shadows in his eyes. "Elrond? What troubles you, _melme_?" (_love_)

Sighing, Elrond bent his head to rest his forehead against hers. "Have I rushed you into something you are not yet ready to undertake, Seere? You are young…"

"Ai! Not you too! You have not rushed me into anything, _meleth-nîn_. I freely and gladly chose to spend the rest of my life with you. I cannot imagine any other future that I would care to live." Caressing his face, she reminded him, "I have dreamed of you since I was a child and have always known you were my mate… my true soul mate." (_my love)_

Watching the warring emotions still visible in his gaze, she asked, "Will you not tell me the actual cause of you distress, Elrond?"

Amused, he leaned over to kiss her cheek before letting his caress slide down to her lips. "How is it you know me so well after only seven months, _ind nin_?" (_my heart_)

"You are avoiding my question. What is troubling you?"

Looking over her head to stare at the fire, he considered how to answer her question. "There is much you do not yet know of me, _Lirimaer_. I have tried to be candid about the problems in my marriage to Celebrian… the grief and doubts it has left in my mind and heart. You have been most generous in your willingness to listen and understand. I deeply appreciate that." (_lovely one_)

Sighing, Elrond continued, "We have not, however, had the opportunity to discuss Ereinion and my relationship with him. It was… commonly speculated that he and I… were lovers. The truth is…"

A gentle hand to the side of his face urged his gaze back to hers. "Elrond, _melme_, you seem to forget I have been privy to many of Ereinion's memories. I have always known you were not his lover… not that it would have bothered me had you been. I have grown to love Ereinion over the years and would not have begrudged him your love had it been shared in that manner." (_love_)

Holding his gaze, she offered, "I am not so naïve as to think there were not other lovers in your past… before Celebrian, but they do not trouble me. You pledged me your love and fidelity when we reconciled, as I did to you."

Snuggling further into his embrace, she pressed a kiss to his throat before adding, "I rejoice that you have asked for me to share your life. Today forward is my concern. The malicious gossip of fools like those this evening is an unavoidable consequence of your rank and prominence, but I heard nothing this evening that I did not already know to be lies or worse… prejudice. I am only sorry that it caused you pain and upset Elrohir and Legolas on their wedding day."

"There… that is the very trait about you that makes me forget most of the time the difference in our ages. You are far more mature and sophisticated than one might expect from someone of your years and sheltered upbringing. I forget… or it ceases to matter that we are millennia apart in age. We understand each other and I feel I can be myself… for you make me feel loved, desired… accepted for myself not 'my rank or prominence'. _Hannon le, Seere nin_!" he whispered against her lips, as he pulled her into his kiss. (_Thank you, my Seere!)_

-----

After several minutes, the need to breath forced him to lift his head. Elrond studied, with growing arousal, the elleth cuddled close in his arms. Seere's golden eyes slowly drifted open to meet the gleaming silver of her betrothed.

"_Lirimaer_… you are now my betrothed wife. The only good thing about the scene in the dining hall is that this is now known to all. Will you stay with me tonight… share my bed? If you are not ready for us to become lovers, I will understand. I would be content simply to have you with me for now. What say you, _ind nin_?" he whispered. (_lovely one_) (_my heart_)

A soft smile lit her face. "I have no plans to leave until morning, _melme_… unless you decide to throw me out." (_love_)

"Humm? I do not think that it is likely I would do something so foolish!"

Slipping from her embrace, Elrond rose to his feet and drew a shaky breath to steady his senses. Extending a hand to pull her to her feet, he bent to sweep her into his arms. Pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, he turned toward the door of his bed chambers.

/Our bed chambers from now forward/

-----

A knock on the door sounded as they crossed the threshold of the doorway between the two rooms. Quirking his eyebrow in surprise, Elrond let Seere slide back to her feet as they turned to face the door. Looking down a Seere, he smiled before saying, "Stay here and I will resolve whatever this is… quickly."

Closing the door to his room behind him, he strode over to the hallway door and opened it, a glare firmly fixed on his face. "What is it that it could not wait… Erestor? What is the problem, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

"I need to speak with you, Elrond. May I come in?"

Startled, Elrond quickly took note of the signs of extreme emotional distress in his friend's eyes. "Ah… yes, of course. What do you want to discuss?" as he stepped back to allow Erestor to enter. Glancing at the closed door to his chambers, he motioned toward the chairs by the fire.

Erestor remained standing by the door, a faint tremor making his hands shake. "What I have to say will take but a moment."

"I was shocked to hear of your betrothal to my daughter through idle gossip in a social gathering. I expected better of you both." The tremor affecting his hands began to spread to his shoulders. "To be blunt, I have serious reservations about this match and had hoped you would have the good sense to wait a respectable length of time before moving matters to this point."

Leveling an angry glare at his old friend, he continued. "I would have thought you would have discussed your plans with me before asking her. As you have not, I am forced to ask that you take matters no further… that you make no demands on my daughter to consummate the relationship until the wedding night… should that day ever come."

"'Make demands on your daughter'? I am not sure how to take that statement; I have made no inappropriate demands nor used any undue influence to win Seere's heart. She has freely accepted me and my proposal," Elrond responded, a frown coming to his face.

"If that is the case, then you should have no objection to waiting until you marry her to consummate your marriage. If after a year, she still wishes to marry you… and your love is true, then I will happily give my blessings to the marriage. Until then… I do not want to see my daughter commit herself on the basis of hero worship being mistaken for love." Erestor watched his old friend, a hard, fixed expression on his face as he waited for his answer.

Elrond stared at Erestor in shock. "I cannot begin to tell you how deeply hurt I am by your lack of trust in both me and Seere, Erestor. I love Seere as I have never loved another and I have no doubts of her love for me. I would never do anything to hurt her and I would have thought you knew that."

Receiving no response to his comment, Elrond felt the contentment of only a few minutes previous drain away at the lack of trust… the lack of respect shown him by his friend of many millennia. /I did not realize how deeply he objects to our match. I knew he had reservations, but this… He is not ready to accept me as her mate… nor is he ready to stop thinking of Seere as his little child needing protection from my advances. She has been the focus of his life for so many years he fears losing her to me. How do I proceed? He is in danger of breaking if I fail in this./

"I will not lie to you in this, Erestor… I am hurt by your lack of trust and respect, but Seere means too much to me to ignore your concerns. If it would give you peace of mind, I will discuss this matter with her and I give you my word that I will demand nothing of Seere she is not ready to give." A heavy weight lodged itself in the pit of his stomach as he studied his friend trying to gage his reaction to this offer.

"That is not good enough. I demand you refrain from bedding her until you are wed. As her parent, I feel it is my right to demand this. Will you honor my demands?" Erestor clinched his hands into fists as the fierce emotions gripping his fëa sought an outlet. Racking tremors began to rock his frame.

The sound of the bedroom door opening made both elves turn in its direction. "No, Ada. It is not your right and I am hurt you would attempt to interfere in a matter that is between Elrond and me alone."

-----

Nimloomi (white cloud… or my attempt at the elvish equivalent of an airhead)

Raumo (sound, of a storm… or a Sindarin blowhard)

Kaimelar (dreamer)

Luhta (enchantment)


	48. Chapter 48 A Gentle and Tender Hand

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 48 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks Meghan. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I agree… I'd hate to try to explain that age difference to my dad either!

Chapter 48 --- A Gentle and Tender Hand

"_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness,_

_that is a friend who cares."_

_Henri Nouwen_

-----

"Seere! What do you think you are doing… in Elrond's bedchambers? Return to your rooms immediately and I will be there shortly to discuss your punishment for such behavior!" Turning angry eyes back to Elrond, he continued. "I cannot believe you would take advantage of my young daughter in this manner! I would have expected…"

"Enough, Ada. Punishment? You have no cause to talk to either of us in this manner. Like it or not, I am Elrond's betrothed wife and we have every right to be together. We sought your blessings for our courtship, as is customary and appropriate, but beyond that, the course of our relationship must be decided by Elrond and me." Locking her gaze with her father's, she added, "He has fairly answered you by saying he would make no demands of me that I was not able to freely give and that we would discuss your concerns. To expect more is unfair to both us of as it places you in control of our relationship, not us."

The trembling of his limbs had grown more pronounced as Seere spoke. "You are my daughter and I will not tolerate behavior of this sort. Go to your rooms now!"

"Ada? What is wrong? You are not acting like yourself. Please talk to me." Worried at his uncharacteristic behavior, she looked toward Elrond for help. Seeing he was as amazed and concerned as she was, Seere slowly walked up to her father and attempted to embrace the distressed elf. "Ada?"

As she came into reach, her arms outstretched to encircle her father's form, Erestor grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he cried, "You cannot do this, Seere. You must return to your room and I will join you soon. I love you and will not let you be hurt again."

"Ada? You know I love you dearly and you know too Elrond would never hurt me," She soothed. "You are scaring me. Please tell me what has so distressed you!"

Trying to ease away from his frantic hold, Seere found herself held fast. "Ada? Elrond is your oldest friend. He would never harm either of us, so why do you despair so?"

"He would take you from me and you are all I have! Do no leave me, _pen vuil_! I cannot lose you too! I have already failed you once and I will not let that happen again!" came the urgent reply as his arms pulled her tighter to him. "I have always trusted you Elrond; yes, tis true. Why would you hurt me now, Elrond, by taking her away from me!" (_dear one_)

Raising confused, frightened eyes to meet Elrond's, Seere was at a loss as to how to comfort her father. Finding a stunned look on her betrothed's face, she tried once again. "Ada? Elrond and I are not going anywhere. My relationship with you will not change. Why do you fear losing me?"

"You will not need me anymore and… I have no one else since your Naneth is lost to me. I failed you once already… I will not do that again!" he sobbed against her shoulder, still holding her in a tight embrace. Once his tears began, the grieving elf clung to his daughter as sobs racked his frame.

Galvanized to action by his friend's tears, Elrond walked slowly toward the pair. "Erestor… _mellon nin_? Come over to the fire and warm yourself for you are chilled. We will talk of your fears. I would never do anything to hurt either you or Seere for I dearly love you both. You know that, do you not?" (_my friend_)

Elrond moved to stand behind Erestor and gently steered them toward the pillows piled in front of the fireplace. Once Erestor was seated, Seere still held tightly to him, Elrond knelt by his friend and counselor's side. Placing a supporting hand on his shoulder, the elf lord waited for his friend to spend his grief and relax his frantic hold on Seere.

Slowly, Erestor grew calm. After significant time had passed, he raised his eyes to meet the worried silver gaze of his friend. Elrond clearly saw fear, pain and regret warring in the chocolate-brown depths of Erestor's eyes.

"You know, neither Seere nor I wish to bring you any pain, _mellon nin_. Do you truly object to our match, Erestor?" Elrond asked, his own hurt and confusion evident in his voice. (_my friend_)

Erestor was quite for a long moment before answering. "Nay, I do not. I do not know why the news of your betrothal upset me so deeply, for I knew this day was coming… sooner rather than later. I see the way you look at my daughter and the way she looks at you. I know in my heart Seere deeply loves you and could not hope to find a better mate than you, _Gwanur-nîn_." (_my brother_)

Confusion overtook his features as he admitted, "It is taking me a little time to accept that my friend of many millennia… seeks to become by son-in-law. I thought I had… come to accept it… and was happy for you both. I do not know why I came here."

Sighing, he looked down breaking eye contact with Elrond. "In truth, when I heard the talk at the reception, I grew angry and scared. I never meant to hurt either of you, but… irrational as this is, I fear losing Seere… have feared that ever since Laurea went missing. It felt like you were taking her away from me… that she would no longer need me. It has felt like she is slipping away from me since you came --- she spends her free time with you… seeks you advise… finds comfort in your words… arms, not mine, and I am afraid."

Knowing these feelings were something Erestor needed to address, Elrond and Seere remained silent to encourage him to continue. The pair shared a worried look over the grieving elf's bent head.

After several minutes, Erestor continued. "You are as dear to me as a brother, Elrond. I know you would never hurt me or Seere intentionally. I think I also fear losing my relationship with you, for your marriage to my daughter will change many things. How can we confide in each other as we have… your mate will be my daughter, after all."

Glancing at Seere, who still sat at his side, he let his guilty expression meet hers. "I am sorry, _pen vuil_. I have ruined this evening for you both. You were right. I have no right to interfere… you do have my blessings. I hope you can both forgive me in time for my behavior. I will leave now and…" (_dear one_)

"Ada, you will not lose me… nor am I angry with you. I am worried about you and I do not know how to relieve your heart. _Amin mele lle, Ada_. I will always need you in my life. My loving Elrond does not change that." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. (_I love you, Ada_.)

"Erestor, we both love you and are deeply worried about you." Elrond reached down to lift Seere's chin so their eyes could meet. "_Lirimaer_? I think we need to take a little more time before we… confirm our betrothal, to allow your Adar time to grow more comfortable with our match… for us all to find our way in this new life we share with our family. What say you_, melme_?" (_lovely one) (love_)

Smiling sadly at her betrothed mate, she slowly nodded her head. "I agree, _meleth nin_. We have been focused on our relationship and have ignored the changes it will bring to those we love. It is only right we respect their concerns and let our family grow comfortable with our match, too." (_my love_)

Turning to face her father, she took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Does this ease your heart, Ada? It was never our intention to hurt you or give you reason to fear losing either of us. You still grieve for Naneth and your hopes have been raised by recent events. To have your best friend return from Aman and start courting your only child has left you off-balance. We both love you and need you to too much to let this pain go unattended."

Leaning his forehead against hers, he nodded. "Aye, _pen vuil_, it does, though… I am sorry, Seere... Elrond. _Mellon nîn_, I do trust you and want this match. My fears are irrational. This is not fair to either of you. I have no right…" he began. (_dear one_) (_my friend_)

"Nay, _gwanur-nîn_, you do have the right. You need us too and you were right to let us know you required this time… our support. Needing the support and understanding of your family is never wrong or irrational. We give it freely because we cherish you and want our match to make you happy, not grieved." Elrond's grip on his friend's shoulder tightened. "Seere is right; you do still grieve for Laurea's absence. Indeed, much has happened in the past year to disturb the order of your life. I do know how much you value order in your life. Besides…" (_my brother_)

"Besides what, _tinechor toror_?" Erestor asked. (_shield brother_)

"We want you to help us raise the children we hope that Eru gifts to our marriage. Just think… children may again bring life to this great house." Elrond smiled at his betrothed. "We may survive the experience intact if they are like Seere or Arwen, but Valar help us if they take after one of us or… the twins!"

A shocked look came to Erestor's face as the likelihood of Elrond siring his grandchildren hit. The shocked look gave way gradually to a grin. "Well, we will not have to worry about overcrowded conditions once you and Elladan start siring children. The possibility of more elflings such as the twins… or you I might add, as I remember our youth in Lindon… will surely send people fleeing for the hills!"

"We could assume the twins take after their _Adar'ra_ Celeborn." Seere offered, a smile lighting her face. (_grandfather_)

"So… you think having Erestor as our children's Adar'ra means the likelihood of another such pair is lessoned? Humm? You forget… I have known him a long time too and I have no such hope! I could tell you stories…" he teased.

"What are you suggesting, _melme_? I will remind you that I am the example of the fruits of my Adar's line," Seere responded. "You may want to take care in how you answer." (_love_)

"Thank you, _Lirimaer_! You have proved my case, has she not, Erestor?" Elrond exclaimed, reaching over to claim her other hand so that he could press a kiss to its palm. (_lovely one_)

"I think I need to talk with Celeborn about the advisability of hording a quantity of wine and miruvor… somewhere known only to the two of us! Something tells me the next few hundred years may well demand it!" Erestor smiled, his _fëa_ feeling lighter than it had in many years. For the first time, Erestor began to view the future… this match with a glad and hopeful heart. (_spirit_)

/There are worse fates than to spend my life with this family that Eru has gifted me. The thought of grandchildren… grandchildren such as this pair will give me… yes, not such a bad fate at all. The blessing of the Valar be upon those I love/

-----


	49. Chapter 49 In the Springing of the Year

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 49

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:

thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 49 --- In the Springing of the Year

"_Oh, give us pleasure in the flowers today;  
And give us not to think so far away  
As the uncertain harvest; keep us here  
All simply in the springing of the year."_

_Robert Frost_

-----

Erestor and Celeborn knocked on the door to Elrond's study late in the afternoon. The three elf lords needed to discuss the final plans for the expedition that would leave Imladris in under six weeks to join the forces of their allies in Gondor. The past few weeks had proven contentious as every member of the ruling counsel and quite a few of the guardians had volunteered to accompany their force.

In an effort to end the lobbying for favor and arguments over merit, Elrond had finally declared the final selection would be made by him… no complaints, appeals, or displays of disappointment would then be tolerated. He had asked Erestor and Celeborn to meet with him to review the lists and offer recommendations. Elrond was tired of the matter and wanted it resolved immediately.

Hearing Elrond's muffled response from within, Celeborn opened the door. A grin split his face at the sight before him… Elrond seated behind his desk with his head resting on its surface, pillowed on his folded arms. Seere stood behind him gently massaging the tense muscles of his neck and shoulders. A look of supreme contentment had replaced the scowl that had marred his handsome features after the council meeting earlier in the day. /Seere is good for him. He needs her calming influence and support./

Glancing to his right, he tried to gage the reaction Erestor was having to this sight. To his relief, a small grin was visible, both on his friend's lips and in his eyes. /I was so worried, _mellon nin_, after Elrond told me of your breakdown in his chambers after the Winter Festival. The patient effort they have shown in giving you the time to grow to accept their match has been time well spent. I must admit, I have enjoyed the evenings we have spent with them in front of the fire talking and playing chess. We have all benefited from this opportunity, including those two. Their bond has grown deeper and their love richer./ (_my friend_)

"I do not believe I have seen you so mellow in recent weeks, _mellon nin_. Take care or you might well find you are completely in my daughter's thrall… and with very little additional effort on her part," Erestor smirked. (_my friend_)

Lifting his head slightly to make eye contact, Elrond responded in a lazy voice. "Too late comes your advice, Chief Counsellor. Her magic is complete and I am lost… not that I am complaining."

"Birds will fly backwards and the waterfall will flow uphill before Elrond Peredhel succumbs to the thrall of a simple back rub, Ada. Well you know this," Seere countered.

After leaning down to kiss Elrond's cheek, she walked over to do likewise to the other two elves before leaving the room. "I will see you at the evening meal. Enjoy your planning… or plotting as the case may be. Do not let him get angry and undo my hard work unknotting his neck."

"I cannot have a second back rub later this evening, _melme_?" Elrond purred, a flirtatious gleam sparkling in his eyes. (love)

"Nay --- you get only one per day, so you must make it last. It would not do to let you get spoiled," was her parting comment as the door to the study closed behind her.

"Did she really just say 'let you get spoiled'?" her father sputtered. Turning back to his friend, Erestor smirked. "It seems I need to have a long talk with my daughter for she has been misled about your nature!"

Elrond gave a lazy smile in response. "I suspect it will do no good to beg your indulgence in helping keep her unawares in this matter? …From your snort, I would guess not!"

Taking his seat, Celeborn studied the smiling elf before him. "She is good for you, _mellon nin_." Celeborn observed, echoing his earlier thought. "I have seldom seen you so at peace as you are when she is near you." (_my friend_)

"She is my other half, my soul mate. I have waited for millennia to find her and I finally begin to feel whole for the first time in my life." Sighing, Elrond forced himself to sit upright and settle back in his chair so that he could begin the meeting.

"So, who among our volunteers do we select… or should I say who do we leave behind?" he began. "I understand why so many of our returned kin have volunteered, as they share my belief that we have a duty to perform in service of the Valar. Some have indicated they would stay and take the place of another guard, seeing this as what they were called to do. My first inclination is to first fill the roster with the returned elves, then complete our numbers as seems appropriate to the needs of the expedition and the continued security of Imladris. What say you, Erestor, to this approach?"

-----

It was easy to determine the elves selected for the expedition by the flow of conversation around the dining tables that evening. Erestor had posted the duty rosters two hours prior to the evening meal and off-duty guardians had quickly clustered around the board trying to see which names were listed. Knowing the Lord of the Valley was watching had curbed the display of disappointment on the part of those not chosen, but nothing dimmed the excitement of those whose names had been selected.

/I wonder if they realize how dangerous this mission will likely prove to be. Still, the promise of being part of the party that will seek to free those trapped in the Dead Marshes is something the eldar of Middle-earth have dreamed of for millennia. Tis no surprise they wish to have this opportunity… I share their hopes./

/Erestor is not happy that Seere is going, but we go in search of sites, many of which she alone has seen in her visions. We would be wondering about blindly without her… though I share Erestor's disquiet in taking her away from the safety of Imladris. Neither of us would survive if she were lost. I could not argue with his demand to accompany the expedition, too. He is haunted by Laurea's loss and needs to be there to help defend his daughter should the need arise. Let it please the Valar that no such need presents itself/

Seeing the disgruntled expression on his eldest son's face, Elrond asked "You do know why I have asked you to stay behind do you not, ion nin? With Erestor and me both going, I need you to stay and see to the security of our home. Both Legolas and Haldir are going, so I did not think it fair to ask your twin or Glorfindel to stay behind. You and your wife are but newly married, so I felt you would be the logical choice from among the council to stay and see to Imladris. And, though I hate to offer such a depressing reason on the eve of our march, you are my heir should something befall me and it is your duty to govern in my stead."

"I understand, Ada. Understanding does not mean I have to be happy about being left behind," Elladan replied, a grudging smile coming to his lips.

Elrohir was unable to resist rubbing salt in his brother's wounds. "I do regret to leave you behind, Gwanur-nîn, especially in light of the fact you had thought to escape the yoke of administration upon Adar's return! It will no doubt be a difficult pill for you to swallow, watching Ada ride out leading the expedition, while you are left to post the accounts and oversee crop rotations." (my brother)

Narrowing his eyes, Elrond locked his gaze upon the younger twin. "I am glad you realize the importance of these duties, Elrohir. Perhaps I need to consider leaving you to aid your brother as I do know how much you enjoy keeping the accounts."

Hearing laughter to his right, Elrond shared an amused grin with his Chief Counsellor. "Please, I beg you Elrond! Do not leave my poor, helpless accounts in both their hands. I will spend the next hundred years untangling them if you do!"

"That, Ada," Seere suggested "or you will spend years wondering what became of the 'missing' ninety barrels of some such when only ten can be found!"

"Good point! The last time I left Elrohir to sign for a delivery, it took years to convince Thranduil's accountant we had only received ten crates of wine not one hundred. I seem to recall it took Elrohir's personal visit to Greenwood to correct the matter," Erestor replied, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as he tried to keep a straight face.

Elladan nodded his head in mock seriousness. "Quite right, Erestor. I also seem to recall he returned with a mate… so I must wonder at the negotiation tactics he employed in resolving this matter. I hesitate to speculate as to what he offered in… trade to settle this account!"

A choking sound drew all eyes to Legolas as he began to laugh, despite the sip of wine he had just taken. Noting the bright red blush that colored Elrohir's face, Glorfindel quipped, "It would seem you have stumbled onto a very interesting story, Elladan. One I suspect your twin has no intention of sharing with us! What about you, Legolas?" A/N --- Elrohir may be reluctant to share the story of how two old friends fell in love, but I'm not! Their 'trade negotiations' will be the topic of one of several companion stories I am planning for the other couples in this fic.

Elrohir shot Glorfindel a glare as he leaned over to thump Legolas on his back to halt his choking. The woodland elf continued to laugh even as his mate turned his glare in his direction. The blush on Elrohir's face had not abated.

"Anything that makes either of my sons blush like that is probably one their innocent old adar does not need to hear!" Elrond smirked. "Suffice it to say, I am not having second thoughts about leaving Elrohir to handle the accounts!"

Celeborn had been enjoying the exchange in silence, a smile lighting his fair face. Unable to resist the opening Elrond had given him, he cocked his head to look at his friend. "Humm --- 'innocent' you say? I must be getting very old myself for my memories are becoming confused. I seem to be confusing you with another young peredhel that cut quite a swath across Lindon many millennia ago."

Trading a wicked smile with Glorfindel and Erestor, he asked, "Do either of you recall the name of the elfling that 'found' a cask of mead that had been left by the door of the kitchens and talked his twin into rolling it to an empty store room for 'safe keeping'? He had quite a fine singing voice… as we all discovered later that evening… in the middle of a formal state banquet honoring a visiting delegation. He favored us with a selection of bawdy drinking songs as I recall."

Hearing his grandsons begin to laugh, he continued. "I believe he was the same elf that developed a crush on my wife and took to parading to and from the practice grounds in nothing but his boots and leggings laden with every imaginable weapon… loudly discussing his prowess as a warrior with whomever accompanied him on a given day. In particular, I recall he was often in the company of one with golden hair and two with black… one of which bore him a striking resemblance. Now, who was that elf?"

"Aye, I believe I remember him, as well. Is he not the one that the High King and an emissary of one of the smaller human settlements found rolling about on the ground… in the High King's private garden no less, with said emissary's daughter… in a state of some undress I believe. Was he also negotiating a 'trade agreement', _mellon nin_?" Glorfindel inquired, barely stifling a laugh at the sight of the deep blush coloring his friend's face. (_my friend_)

"Ah, yes… I had forgotten about hearing the High King's remarks on that bit of diplomacy! If memory serves, our elf had quite a knack for 'negotiating' such agreements. Visiting dignitaries eventually stopped bringing their daughters… or any comely female for that matter, with them on trips to the court at Lindon." Celeborn rubbed his chin as if deep in thought before continuing. "Though these prior… 'agreements' kept him in good stead when he began to travel on the High King's behalf. He was never lonely in many foreign courts for some years there after. His reputation as a… 'diplomat' proceeded him."

"Indeed you are right, my Lord Celeborn. I recall accompanying him on one trip to the Bay of Belfalas. Our elf was seeking to expand his trade alliances with… the Prince's niece I believe, when one of his old trade partners took exception thinking she had an exclusive pact…" Erestor began only to have his comments cut short.

"I am sure you are remembering Elros… or maybe Gildor, my lords. Now, about our upcoming mission…" Elrond suggested, attempting to change the topic.

Celeborn, enjoying himself too much to let the conversation be changed, interjected, "Nay… it was not either of those two. They were quite well-behaved in comparison to this elf. For example, neither of them would have dared invite a maiden to go swimming with them in the fountain of the main courtyard in the middle of the night and then try to hide from the guards when they came to investigate the sounds of splashing water and female… what was the term the captain of the guard used, Erestor… when explaining the commotion to the High King? "Squeals' was in not? Yes, 'the sound of female squeals in the palace courtyard'. I do believe that over half the palace guards were called out that night to investigate this disturbance before our 'diplomat' and his little friend were discovered. Ereinion was not amused at having his sleep thus interrupted, if I recall correctly."

"Ai! Adar'ra please tell us more of this elf. I think I know him too. He always told his children he was above reproach in his conduct as a youth, especially when reprimanding them for some transgression on their part… though none involved diplomats' daughters, bawdy singing at banquets, or late night swims in fountains! I am sure his sons would love to hear more!" Elladan managed to gasp before he and his twin collapsed against each other shaking with laughter.

A red-faced elf lord leaned over to whisper in the ear of his former father-in-law. "If it takes the last of my immortal life, I will pay you back in kind for this."

Hearing the laughter around their table, Elrond sat back in his chair and fixed a menacing scowl on his face for one and all as he reached for the bottle of wine to refill his glass.

-----

Spring was his favorite time in the gardens of Imladris. After to the long cold winter, the abundance of their carefully tended beds always left him feeling renewed. The freesia, hyacinth, daffodils, and other flowers scented the air, while the glory of the fresh green of new leaves transformed the landscape. The austere beauty of the valley in winter had given way to the lush textures and shades of the new season.

Seeking to avoid the company of his family after the embarrassing revelations at dinner, Elrond slowly meandered through the small, private garden located below his bedroom balcony. He took in the details of this deeply personal haven as images and sounds of days long past drifted through his thoughts. This was a space that had always been accessible only to him and his family, intimately tied to their life together.

The garden bore the mark of Celebrian's hand more clearly than any other space in the Last Homely House. She had devoted herself to its creation in the early years of their marriage. His bride had chosen all of the plants and other features. She had cared and tended it as both a hobby and a passion.

She had spent the morning before she left for Lorien weeding the rose bed on the fateful day of her attack. He had brought her here frequently over the next heartbreaking months as he struggled in vain to heal her wounds and sooth her brutalized spirit. Celebrian had spent her last night in Imladris… curled up on the divan he had carried down for her, hoping the peace of her garden would help her rest and give her the necessary strength for her journey.

Looking around, he felt the warm rush of other memories. The twins had been conceived in the shade of an ancient oak that sheltered the garden and the balcony from the harsh rays of the afternoon sun. All three of his children had taken their first steps on the soft, thick grass of the small lawn and had played in the safety of the walls that enclosed this haven.

/Celebrian insisted on the high walls to keep our rambunctious elflings from the lure of the river and falls. All the plants she chose were small and near the ground… even the trees. They begged a child to climb, to hide, and to explore. She spent many hours here when they were small… letting them run and shout to their heart's content. Even millennia later, I do not come into this garden without remembering her sitting in a chair beside that oak, a piece of embroidery or a book in her lap, as she watched over our children with such tender care. How many hours did I spend reclining on a blanket at her feet watching them all… or sharing a picnic? Or what of the days I spent working at the table on the balcony… enjoying being close to my family and listening as I worked to the sounds of my home/

/I have avoided coming here since my return for I feared the pain of these memories. I was wrong to do that. This place reminds me that there was much that was right about our time together. How can I think of our marriage as a failure, when I think of our children and the love we all shared in this garden/

A faint noise drew his attention to the bottom of the stairs that led to the balcony. Seere stood silently waiting to see if he wanted her company. /She was right to encourage me to come here. She knew I needed to remember the joys this place holds for me… as much as I needed to face the pains./

Extending his hand in her direction, he waited for her to cross the distance that separated them and take his hand. A soft smile lit his face, as he bent his head to brush a gentle kiss to her lips. Tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, he resumed his walk… content for the moment with both his memories of the past and his dreams for the future.

"So, _melme_, tell me… what happened between the Prince's niece and the your other… old friend?" (_love_)

-----


	50. Chapter 50 The Potter's Wheel

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 50

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Adult Fanfiction; Fanfiction  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 50 --- The Potter's Wheel

**"_The deeper that sorrow carves into your being the more joy you can contain. _**

**_Is not the cup that holds your wine the very cup that was burned in the potter's oven?"_**

**_Kahlil Gibran_**

-----

The Imladrian contingent made camp after its first day of travel to Gondor at a point where the road was paralleled by a steep drop-off on its eastern side and a high cliff wall on the western. They had made good progress seeking to reach this point as it was easily defended by a party as large as theirs. The site was one of several such camps travelers through the Misty Mountains had been using for millennia for trips between the valley realm and points east, including Lorien and Gondor.

Elrond stood at the edge of the cliff looking down into the valley below, his thoughts lost in the past. He had last camped at this site over seven hundred and fifty years earlier on the return trip from Gondor after saying his final goodbyes to Arwen and Estel before he sailed. That had been the last time he had seen his beloved daughter and foster son. The ghost of his broken, wounded fëa seemed to haunt the pass, as vivid memories of that painful journey flooded his mind.

/Ai! Arwen! I miss you, _sellath nîn_. I have been dreading returning to Minas Tirith and facing your absence from the place where I last left you. My grief is bearable in Imladris for I feel your presence in our valley, but here, on this path through the mountains, I can find no sense of you. I am left with only sad memories of my grief for company./ (_my daughter_)

A gentle hand came to rest on the small of his back. Looking around, he was not surprised to find Seere moving to stand by his side, her arm sliding around his waist in silent support. "You will find her spirit again, _melme_, when we reach Gondor." (_love_)

No longer surprised that she understood his thoughts without the need for him to explain himself, he asked, "How can that be, _meleth nin_? She died long ago and followed the path of the mortal." Hearing his thoughts voiced aloud caused a shudder of pain to ripple through Elrond's body. (_my love_)

"I know not, but you will feel her presence there… the same as I always have when I have visited her descendents." Leaning her head against his side, she sighed. "She is your daughter, Elrond. The magic of your line is strong. I have felt your presence… your magic in the valley ever since I was an elfling. I can feel your grief lingering along this path… your pain at leaving them behind that final time. Your _fëa _left a lingering mark where it passed… I suspect because your emotions were so intense." (_spirit_)

"Be at peace, Elrond. You will find her in Minas Tirith. It was her home and she lived there many long, happy years. Her time there left its mark… a reminder for us of a life well lived… and it was, _melme_. She was loved and loved… was happy to the end with her choice." Looking up to meet his eyes, Seere asked, "You do feel her presence in the valley… in the Last Homely House do you not, Elrond?" (_love_)

"Aye, I do. I felt it the moment I first entered the valley last year." A smile touched his lips… his eyes as he looked deep into her golden gaze. "You feel her presence… you felt mine, _pen vuil_?" (_dear one_)

"I hear the sighs and sense the hearts of many that have called the valley home. They speak to me when I am still and listen," she replied.

Returning his gaze to the valley below, he whispered, "Your _Adar'ra_ once told me the same thing when I asked him if he heard the sighs in the swaying trees. I asked that question of many over the years. He and Galadriel were the only one that did and were able to listen to them with me. It is a blessing that the magic of his _fëa _runs true in you, meleth nin." (_my love_)

The memory of a long-ago conversation came back to him. "I once asked Mithrandir why we were able to still sense them. He told me that all fëar leave an impression on the world around them… like the fingerprints of the potter's hand left in soft clay. Most people are never able… or lack the desire to see the faint marks in the finished bowl, but they are there never the less… a silent reminder of the life that shaped the vessel. Though that person has finished his work and moved on, the impression remains. Gandalf said the passing of our spirits marks the world in much the same way."

Turning his head so their eyes met, he added, "He said their sighs are part of the Song of Life, a part we can only hear with our hearts. Most people only listen with their ears and miss the comfort to be found in this part of Eru's song."

Slipping his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to his side. /Suddenly, the thought of going to Gondor is not as painful as it was only a short time ago. I will find another part of my beloved children there… echoes of the two I thought I had lost for ever./

The two stood in silence by the edge of the cliff until long after Ithil had risen, the soft sounds of Arda whispering in their ears… understood in their hearts. "_Hannon le, pen vuil_… for reminding me to be still… and listen." (_Thank you, dear one_…)

-----

_Lindon, SA 1698_

The King wondered aimlessly through the halls of his palace. There were none but the guards to note his silent passage through the empty corridors, for the rest of the inhabitants of the massive fortress slept. /He is not returning. Praise be to the Valar that he survived Eregion, but he is not coming home… at least not to my home../

/He has founded a refuge for the surviving warriors of his army and the Noldor that followed him after Sauron overran Ost-in-Edhil. I sent him out with far too few to save Celebrimbor and his people. Tis a miracle he lived and still saved so many… none of that thanks to me and my inadequate support./

Coming to a halt, he found his steps had taken him to the door Elrond's personal suite of rooms. They had been the domain of the peredhel for centuries… but now they would stand empty. Elrond had moved on with his life and no longer needed the sanctuary they had once offered him… the King had once offered.

A message from his herald had arrived earlier that day by courier. Beyond the detailed report of the enemy's actions and his responses, Elrond had spoken of the wonders of the valley he had found and the house he was planning. He and his people were now safe behind the walls they had built to enclose their stronghold from the pursuing Orcs. They, like those that had founded long-ago Gondolin, had used elven magic to hide it from those that sought its doom.

/Imladris… that is his home now./

With leaden limbs, he reached out to open the door and stepped inside. The air had a stale, dusty quality that spoke of the absence of its master. Elrond had left over a year before on his mission to defend the elves of Eregion. Eyes burning from the bitter sting of his long denied feelings, Ereinion closed the hall door behind him and shuffled across the sitting room to the door of the bedchamber. Motivated by a deep longing for something he knew would never be his, the King pushed open the heavy oak door and approached the massive four-poster bed.

A pair of large green eyes opened and watched the elf approach. Recognizing the King as a friend, the huge grey tomcat made no protest as the dejected figure sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. "Elrond asked me to look after you until it was safe for you to come and live with him in Imladris, Mith. He is not coming back to Lindon it seems. He has founded his own realm… will build his own home far from my court. You, at least, will have the promise of being able to join him there. I am left here… alone." (gray)

Recognizing the elf's evident distress, Mith rose from his nest of pillows and slipped quietly into the King's lap. Getting no reaction, the cat nuzzled his head against the elf's chest as he began to purr loudly. Without conscious thought, a gentle hand lifted to scratch the cat behind his ears.

After several minutes, Ereinion shifted to curl on his side on top of the soft covers of the bed. Mith, dislodged from his comfortable spot, sat for a moment eyeing the elf. Knowing he had nothing to offer save for the comfort of his presence, the large tom slowly wiggled his body under the King's arms and nestled next to his heaving chest. His elf had often spoken to him about his confused feelings for this one. In Elrond's absence, he was willing to keep the King company through the coming night… and for as many others as he allowed him.

-----


	51. Chapter 51 Into the Woods

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 51

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Adult Fanfiction; Fanfiction  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 51 --- Into the Woods

_"Into the woods but not too slow-  
Into the woods, it's nearly midnight-  
Into the woods to mind the wolf,  
To heed the witch, to honor the giant,  
To mind, to heed, to find, to think, to reach, to join,  
To go to the festival!  
Into the woods, into the woods, into the woods,  
Then out of the woods  
And happy ever after!  
...I Wish..."_

_Stephen Sondheim _

-----

Glorfindel tried to be subtle as he looked around the central compound of Caras Galadon, hoping to see his daughter awaiting his arrival. /I must not expect too much from this brief visit. Tis not surprising she is not here to greet me… though I had hoped. Lomelinde has lived a hard life and will need time to begin to trust me. By the Valar, I wish I had known/

A gentle nudge to his leg made him turn to meet the sky-blue gaze of his lover. Haldir held his eyes for just a moment, before shifting them up to focus on the stairs leading to the private talans on the western side of the complex. Following his movement, Glorfindel felt his heart skip a beat; his daughter was standing at the midpoint of the staircase watching him with a guarded expression on her face.

Cobalt blue met cobalt blue as father and daughter studied each other. A tentative smile hovered on his lips betraying the hope he carried in his heart, the hope of building a relationship with his only child. Their gazes held for several long moments before she turned and disappeared up the staircase to the talans above.

/She came! Perhaps, there is reason to hope/

-----

"Lomelinde? Can we speak for a moment?"

The golden-haired elleth stopped walking, but kept her back turned to Seere. "What is there for us to discuss, my lady. I behaved in an unacceptable manner and Lord Elrond banished me from my home." She paused briefly before adding in a carefully neutral tone, "I understand congratulations are in order on your upcoming marriage."

"Thank you, but neither matter is the one I wish to discuss."

A tense quiet settled between the two. When it became apparent that Lomelinde had no intention of turning to face her, Seere sighed. "I am sorry to have disturbed your evening. I only wanted to say that I hoped you will consider giving your father a chance… to talk to you while we are here. He did not know, Lomelinde. This news hit him hard and it grieves deeply him to find he had a child all these years that he never knew."

"Why would any of this matter to you, _pen vuil_?" her long held bitterness added bite to the last. (_dear one_)

"There --- you hate me. I never understood why before that night. We were the only young ellith in Imladris and should have been friends. I regret that we were not… for we both would have benefited from such a relationship. I never understood why you rejected all my attempts… but that time in our lives, as well as, what happened last summer is in the past. No one can change what was, Lomelinde, but you have a chance to change… for the better, what will be. Please talk to Glorfindel and give yourself, nay give both of you that chance."

Turning to walk back to her talan, she whispered, "I again offer you my friendship… if you will have it. It is there for you to take or reject, as you decide. Sleep well, _mellon nin_." (_my friend_)

Lomelinde stood as if frozen long after Seere left. A tear slide down her cheek… its path traced by the silvery light of Ithil. A matching tear fell from her Adar's eye as he watched from a nearby grove of mallorn trees.

-----

"She is right. I have always hated her. She had everything I wanted… pretty clothes, her own suite of rooms, a beautiful horse to ride… formal education and time to study, and, most of all, the love and protection of everyone… her Adar in particular. Even with the tragedy of her Naneth, she had so much and I…" Turning slowly, she faced the silent elf in the mallyrn. "She spoke the truth just now. She did offer me her friendship on many occasions, but I always rejected it. I had to hate her… despise the fact she was not pureblooded and did not deserve such bounty."

"Seere carries the blood of the Maia --- the blood of Gandalf himself." Glorfindel responded.

Nodding, she continued. "Aye. Naneth left me behind when I was still too young to understand. All she left me was a few memories. The times she spent talking to me… were mostly spent venting her frustrations about how 'unfairly' she had been treated by everyone. One of the few things Naneth left behind was the belief anyone that was not pure elven was my inferior. Indeed, anyone that did not have royal blood was likewise."

Looking up, she met his gaze. "And, yes, I know Seere has royal blood… as does Lord Elrond… they are descendents of the nobility of the three high elven lines. I also know Lord Elrond has Maia blood in addition to Edain."

"It has been a bitter draught to swallow coming to understanding what Lord Elrond said to me that day… that I was looked down upon not for the circumstances of my birth, but for my own conduct." Her eyes dropped to stare at the ground. "It has taken most of my time in Lorien for me to accept what he said was just. I wanted to hurt her… hurt you… hurt Lord Elrond… hurt anyone I could blame for how my life has been so far. Anyone, but Naneth… or myself. I have been comparing my conduct to Seere's… and I have little about which to feel proud."

Ready to finally confront the truth of her mother's betrayal of them both, she asked, "She never told you about me… did she?"

A fresh tear slipped from the corner of one eye and rolled down his face. Lomelinde watched its path, her own tears held in tight check. "I never knew. If I had… I am so sorry that I failed you. You should have had a better life, _tinu nin_. You should have had my care and protection. It would have been my great joy and privilege to have raised you in my home. I would have proudly proclaimed you as my child." (_my daughter_)

"Why did she… how could… I do not understand why, Ada?" A faint tremor that had become visible in her clinched hands became racking shivers as sobs choked her throat.

Moving quickly to her, Glorfindel pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry… so sorry!"

"She… abandoned me! If she did not… want me… why…why did she… not give me to… you? WHY?" she sobbed. "If she… taken me… Imladris… Lord Erestor… would have… cared… for me… would he not? Would have… sent me… to you!"

Holding her close, he whispered, "I know not why she did any of the things she did. I wish she had let me know or sent you to me… more than you can know, I wish she had! And, aye, Erestor and all of Imladris would have claimed you… still will. You are my daughter. I offer you my protection and the name of our house as your own… if you wish it."

He knew there was nothing more he could say… that nothing could change the past. The only thing he could do was hold her while she cried and then do all he could to help her make her future… their future better.

-----

Haldir turned his carving over and over in his hand judging the progress he had made thus far on the piece. The figure of a deer was slowly emerging from the piece of wood he had selected earlier in the evening. Experience told him it would take him several more evenings to complete the intricate cuts that would bring life to his work, but he enjoyed the time spent in this manner as it gave him time to think.

Tonight had been no different in that regard. /I hope Glorfindel is not hurt in his attempts to build a relationship with his daughter. Lomelinde has hardly shown herself to be trustworthy in the past. Too little time has passed for me to think she has changed much in this regard./

Looking up from his work, he saw the pair talking below him in the clearing beneath the tree that had long housed the talan his family occupied. His brothers had returned to it upon their arrival in Caras Galadon and he had spent his evening with them discussing all that had happened in their lives since they last saw each other. His heart, however, had not been focused on their conversation… it had been with his love.

/He is counting on this meeting to open their lines of communication. It seems he has gotten that. Still, I do not yet feel ready to trust her sincerity. I will keep my eyes on her and will act to protect him if need be./

-----

A hand reached out and pulled her into one of the private suite of rooms attached to the royal talan. Before she could do more than utter a gasp of surprise and outrage, demanding lips settled over hers blocking any attempt to call for help. Seere tensed for a moment, preparing to fight, before the familiar warmth that always accompanied Elrond's touch spread over her senses.

A smile tugged at his lips as she relaxed and let her body sag against him. Elrond slowly lifted his head to study the slightly dazed expression that had overtaken her features. He opened his mouth intending to tease her about it, when he heard a soft, "Ai! Haldir… you are such a wonderful kisser!"

"HALDIR! What do you mean… Haldir is such a wonderful kisser? How…" Glaring down at the elleth that was now laughing in his arms, he scolded, "That is not funny!"

"Oh, and grabbing me without warning and pulling me into a darkened room so that you could… pounce on me is?" she countered, her eyes twinkling.

"My pouncing was not meant to be funny… and it is all you and your Ada's fault. If you had not driven me to distraction with your beauty, and he had not stood guard over you since we left Imladris, I would not have been so desperate for a kiss!" Elrond pulled her back against him and bent to nibble at the soft skin below her right ear.

A sultry purr deepened her voice as she replied. "Ah, I am responsible for your loss of self control, am I?" Her hands slipped up to twine in his silky black hair as she arched her neck in a silent request.

Grinning, he lifted her into his arms and moved over to lay her down in the middle of his bed. Stretching out beside her, he gave a gentle nip to the lobe of her ear before whispering, "But of course. How can I be blamed for the effect your beauty has on me?"

A gasp left her lips as he bent to caress her throat with a string of tender kisses. "I feel so guilty… if that is the case. Perhaps I should leave… seek my own rooms to spare you from my… influence."

"Tis too late. I am already lost."

"I am glad to hear this… I would hate to be lost alone."

-----

Elrond watched the first light of Anor cast a soft golden glow to her skin. Seere was still asleep, curled into his side as she had been throughout the night. /I am lost… and I care not. I have never known the contentment I feel when I wake with her beside me. It is a challenge to stop loving her when she melts so passionately into my arms as she did last night. We need to talk with Erestor when we return to Imladris about his acceptance of us. I would like to announce that our wedding will take place at the Winter Festival as soon as we return… so maybe we need to talk sooner. Perhaps when we get to Minas Tirith./

Seeing awareness return to her eyes, Elrond bent to kiss her. Feeling her arms slide around his neck, he nudged open her lips with his tongue. To his delight, he felt her tongue move quickly to caress his. With a groan of desire, Elrond pulled Seere into a tight embrace, rolling her beneath his quickening body.

Leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her jaw to the lobe of her right ear, he savored her taste of her skin and the feel of the shivers coursing through her body. "You drive me to distraction when you moan like that, _melme_. How is an elf to control himself when you respond so passionately?" (_love_)

"My fault again? I am a very bad influence on you. I thought Ada was trying to protect my virtue, but, in fact, he may be protecting you from me!" came the teasing reply against his throat. A playful nip of her teeth followed by a soothing lap of her tongue punctuated her comments. "Though, from the stories Celeborn tells… perhaps we are both a little wicked."

Groaning, Elrond forced himself to roll away from temptation. "I will give you no argument in that, _ind nin_. You arouse me as I have never been before and it does seem wicked since we must stop. It leaves me feeling frustrated and so… incomplete." (_my heart_)

A long, shuddering sigh left her lips as she adjusted to the loss of his body pressing hers down into the mattress. "Our situation is indeed becoming unbearable. It is physically painful for me as well, _melleth nin_, when you pull away... tis hard on me too. We must talk to Ada soon." (_my love_)

Grinning with relief that she felt as he did in this matter, Elrond propped himself up on his elbow so that he could look down into her flushed face. "Hard is it? Would you like to discuss 'hard', _pen vuil_? Or shall I show you 'hard'?" (_dear one_)

He watched the spark of humor flare in her eyes even as her blush deepened. "By all means, I would prefer a more 'hands-on' demonstration of this matter, my lord." A small, soft hand came to rest on his chest as she fluttered her lashes in exaggerated flirtation.

Laughing, he bent to press a final kiss to her lips before rolling to sit on the edge of the bed. "Behave, temptress!"

After pulling her up to sit beside him, he turned them so they were facing each other. "I am glad we are in agreement on this. I will speak to your Adar at the first appropriate opportunity… perhaps once we reach Minas Tirith. Do you wish to join me in this talk?"

/He is so adorable all rumpled in the morning… but if he thinks he will leave me to wait while he does the talking…/ "I will join you. Ada must accept that our future is together and we cannot do that separately. But, I still worry about his state of mind."

"We are agreed then. We will take care to make sure your Ada feels secure in all of this. Have no fear in that regard, _melme_. We will not lose him." (_love_)

Reaching over to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes, he smiled. /She is so beautiful, all rumpled from a night in my bed! I cannot wait to see her after a night of passion. She will be a breathtaking sight to behold! But, she is right; we will need to do this together. I do not want either of them to think I will seek to dominate her once we marry./

Smirking at the thought, he gently drew her into his arms. /As if I could anyway/

-----

"You are not coming to breakfast this morning, _mellon nin_? We will have a hard ride if we are to make a good start toward Gondor and arrive in five days." (_my friend_)

Looking over his shoulder, Erestor studied the face of his friend. "I will join you, but my appetite is not strong this morning."

"And, why is that?" Celeborn asked as he followed the dark-haired elf toward the grand stairway.

Receiving only a sigh in response to his question, Celeborn debated the merits of confronting his friend's obvious worry. "They have given you their word that they will wait until you are more at ease with their bond, Erestor. Why do you doubt them?"

Another sigh. "She slept in his room last night. I see the way they look at each other… the subtle touches when they think no one sees. They are the actions of lovers."

Smiling at his friend's failure to see the obvious, Celeborn asked, "So, you do doubt their word… their honor?"

"Nay, I do not think they did such intentionally. I see how much they… desire each other. It was too much to expect they could or would wait," came his reply.

"I must confess I am rather disappointed in this matter. You paint a portrait of two less than honorable elves."

Hiding a smirk, Celeborn watched the outrage contort Erestor's face. "How can you suggest either of them is less than honorable? Your disappointment…"

"Tis not them that has disappointed me, _mellon nin_, but you. You have disappointed me greatly." Stopping to look back at his friend's stunned expression, he observed, "Do you honestly think either of them would betray a solemn promise made to anyone, but most especially you, Erestor? They both love you dearly. They made you a promise that they had no obligation to make, but did so because they love you." (_my friend_)

"But…" Confusion marred his handsome features as he grappled with his friend's admonishment.

Reaching over to grasp Erestor's shoulders, Celeborn forced him to meet his gaze. "Be honest. You know they have not yet consummated their bond. You cannot be blind to the frustration and raw nerves both of them exhibit. Honoring the promise they made to you is causing them physical pain at this point, Erestor. It is time for you to accept their bond… their love and know it is great enough to embrace their love for all of us, especially you."

Seeing the anguish that floated across this friend's eyes, he pulled him into a brief hug. "There will always be a place in their lives for you… a place central to both of their hearts. You will not be alone. They need you as much as you need them. Let them be a peace in their love, Erestor. It will only add joy to your life, not grief."

Slowly, his friend's calming words began to steady the panic his raging fears had produced. Erestor met Celeborn's eyes and saw his friend's firm belief in what he was saying. "You are right, _meldir_. It is time." (_friend_)

-----


	52. Chapter 52 Invincible Summer

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 52 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:. R for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Adult Fanfiction; Fanfiction  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 52 --- Invincible Summer

"_In the depths of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay_

_an invincible summer."_

_Albert Camus_

-----

Erestor had always been intrigued by the extent to which the human city of Minas Tirith and the elven city of Imladris reflected the natures of their flesh and blood inhabitants and, ultimately, of his friend and his friend's beloved twin. Minas Tirith soared forth from the mountains, demanding the attention of all that gazed upon it. It projected its bold beauty with passion and its very form seemed to convey motion… action… power. The "City Of Kings" towered over the flat plain of Pelennor, all the more imposing for its bold lines and daring shape, so much more than simply the sum of all its varied parts.

It seemed a monument to mortality itself, boldly carved from the side of a mountain. The lifespan of men was finite. There was little time to waste on modest first impressions and subtle statements that required time to appreciate and understand. No, Minas Tirith was not subtle… it was majestic and urgent. Minas Tirith put him in mind of a ship at full sail, surging across the plains of Middle-earth. It had always reminded him of Elros' lusty embrace of his human blood and the pain-filled day he set sail for Númenor, his eyes fixed on his future… driven by an urgency his heartbroken twin could neither comprehend nor share.

If Minas Tirith sang of boundless energy and a lust for living, Imladris whispered of the secrets of the ages and seduced its visitors with matchless beauty and wisdom accumulated over many millennia. The Last Homely House nestled rather than soared. It existed in harmony within its valley and, from a distance, gave the impression of having been crafted with the forming of the cliffs themselves. The elegant details of elven design slowly emerged as the observer drew closer, their delicate and exacting elements all the more breathtaking and awe-inspiring as one was pulled into Imladris' heart.

Imladris took time to comprehend and always left visitors with the nagging feeling they had but scratched the surface. The valley realm was clearly elven in its design and sensibilities, but it teased the senses with hints of the magic and passion of the Maia and the Edain. While Elros had abandoned all save his mortal blood, his twin was all too aware of his mixed heritage. It imbued all he touched. Imladris was mysterious, refined… and immortal. It was also a sanctuary and a place of learning… of care. It was Elrond, and like its founder, was unique in all ways.

Glancing to his left, Erestor studied the profile of his friend. He knew without asking that Elrond was haunted by the ghosts these places harboured… including the ghost of one that had never lived to see the rise of the realm of Gondor by his descendant's hands. Elros' realm… his grave lay to the west, lost long ago to an angry sea. Gondor and its lands… its people, were all that was left to mark his brother's passage on Arda. Its survival owed much to Elrond's devotion to his twin's line. He had sustained and protected the heirs of Isildur, even as it claimed his beloved Arwen.

/He has been unusually quiet for days… sad since we left Imladris. There are so many ghosts in this place. His memories of Arwen and Estel will lead him back to Elendil… to all we lost in the battles against Morgoth and Sauron… to Ereinion. It reminds him of Elros and their parents… so many losses to remember. I wonder if he still tortures himself with the choice he made/

A movement to Elrond's side captured Erestor's attention. His daughter's grey mare, _Anoron_, drew level with Elrond's large bay stallion. Eyes straight ahead, Seere reached out her hand to take his in gentle grip. A slight smile touched Erestor's lips as he watched the tense set of the elf lord's shoulders begin to relax as he twined his fingers with hers. /Celeborn is right. Their bond is now quite deep and I think he has finally begun to rejoice that he made the choice as he did./ (_dawn_)

Feeling his horse shift under his legs as they began the decent to Pelennor Field, Erestor instinctively leaned forward in his saddle to compensate for the horse's movements. He noted that the massive gates to the Gondorian capital had swung open and a patrol was emerging to meet them. Barely able to contain a sigh of relief as he shifted yet again to adjust for his horse's movement, he began to anticipate the pleasure of a hot bath and a comfortable bed.

/You have grown soft, Erestor! No one would believe you were the same elf that rode at Elrond's side during his days as Herald… and as spy for Gil-Galad's army gathering intelligence from far-flung… often dangerous places. We went for months on end without such comforts, living rough and wild. You are already weary and we are only five days out of Caras Galadon. You will not last long once we embark on the actual mission at this rate./

This latest thought drew his gaze back to Seere. He felt the weight of his fears for her safety settle heavily upon his shoulders and heart. /We have made this first part of our journey without mishap. I can only pray that we are able to keep her safe when we leave the protection of Minas Tirith to begin our mission. If Minas Tirith houses ghosts for Elrond, Gondor is the place of my greatest tragedy… my greatest pain. Laurea! Seere is all I have left of her. Surely, neither Elrond nor I would survive losing her./

-----

/It still troubles me to see them dance so intimately. How do I reconcile myself to the fact that my Ada desires an elleth I helped raise… one that is like a much younger sister? It seems wrong. I know he has no memory of giving her a bottle or the inevitable soaking one could expect when helping with her nightly bath… Ai! Why did I think THAT! The mental image of them sharing a tub is going to stay with me all night/

Elrohir accepted a glass of wine from the servant circulating amongst the large throng attending the welcoming feast Queen Arinzil had arranged to celebrate their arrival and to mark her first meeting with her great-grandsire. Seeing the knowing expression, the obvious rebuke on his mate's face from across the room, Elrohir realized he was making a poor impression on those assembled by his obvious lack of acceptance of the match. Amused at how much Legolas could convey with a single glance, he began to weave his way across the room in his direction.

"If you want to scold me, may I suggest we move to the dance floor, _melme_? I promise to try and behave." The grin on his face did little to appease his angry mate. In a soft, low purr he suggested, "Perhaps, I need a sound spanking when we retire to our chambers? I am a very bad elf after all!" (_love_)

A wicked grin replaced the stern glare. "That can be arranged, _peredhel nin_! Tis a good thing we will not begin our march tomorrow… but sitting for hours in meetings on a sore behind may help reinforce the lesson!" (_my half-elf_)

Wincing, he felt a slight blush steal over his cheeks… and not just the ones visible. Hearing Legolas's amused reaction, he sighed. "I know I need to try harder to accept Ada and Seere's match, but it is hard. A part of me will always see her as the tiny elfling that needed my care. It bothers me to think of her… in that way with my Adar. Surely, you can understand that."

"Aye, I can. I have similar memories. But, Ada Elrond does not. He has never known her other than as she is now… a lovely, mature elleth. She has never seen him as anything other than a desirable elf of great intellect and power. It is not your right to impose your memories on him and expect him to feel the same… to stop loving and desiring her." Seeing Elrohir's reaction to the last, he added, "He desires her Elrohir… lusty, passionate, needy desire and she him. Accept that or you will damage your relationship with them both!"

Sulking, the peredhel asked, "How would you like it if I tried to force you to contemplate your Ada's love life? You would not be any more comfortable with that than I am in this."

A sad look came to the prince's face. "You are wrong in that… for the most part. My Ada has been alone since I was only one hundred and forty years old… my youngest sister was only a toddler. That is over four thousand years. He has never taken a lover in respect of their vows for fear it would keep Nana bound to Mandos. He never forgave his own father for having an affair with the High King, especially so soon after his own Naneth's death. Were he free to find love, I would rejoice to see him happy again… even if I would not wish to know the intimate details."

"And, if it was someone you had known since she or he was an elfling… say one of your sisters' friends?" he challenged.

Laughing, Legolas nodded. "It would not matter. He would be the one that must live with their silly conversations and endless giggling… for their friends are very much like them."

The two elves shared a smile at the thought of his sisters. "I suspect, given the looks he was giving Seere at Midwinter, he might have been tempted had he been free and she had not already committed herself to your Adar. Seere is exactly the type of mate he would desire… smart with a wicked sense of humour and the personality to stand up to his temper, but I doubt Ada Elrond would give her up willingly."

Sighing deeply, Elrohir agreed. "I do not think that likely. I will try to stop being so judgmental, but I cannot promise to do this overnight. I want my Ada to be happy too… he has been alone and lonely far too long. Seere is all I would hope for as a mate to share his life… though the thought of her sharing his bed still bothers me."

"Far enough, _melme_. But do not think this gets you out of your punishment… you are still a very bad elf," Legolas teased, the promise of a passion-filled night clearly evident in his eyes. "Come… I wish to dance." (_love_)

Smirking, Elrohir turned to walk out onto the dance floor, a flirtatious sway in his gait.

-----

The first meeting of the expeditionary forces leaders had gone as well as most had expected. The terms agreed to at the Council in Imladris were restated as the basis of the alliance. That had taken most of the morning. A lavish mid-day meal had been provided for the delegates in a private courtyard that commanded an excellent view of the valley and Osgiliath.

Moving toward the waiting buffet, Elrond considered the likely direction of talks in the coming days. Reaching over to take Seere's hand, he felt the tension of the morning recede. "I was thinking to visit some of the ones living here in Minas Tirith that might have a link to the mystery puzzle. Aranuir's men have been quite thorough in trying to bring to safety any that might have a link to one of the dark lords and those with strong mystical abilities. I am interested to see what we might learn from them. Would you like to join me, _Lirimaer_?" (_lovely one_)

Squeezing his hand in silent affection, Seere nodded her head. "That sounds like an excellent idea. I know they have been interviewed. I read the reports with you after all, but I have questions I would like to ask. Do we need to make arrangements through the Prince or can we simple plan to visit them later today?"

"Let us find out… after we make our selections. Our places seem to have been reserved near Ara and his mother. We can talk to them over our meal." Reaching to collect two plates, he handed one to Seere, as his eyes scanned the choices before them. "So what will you have… the roast chicken looks tempting as does the grilled venison?"

Grinning up at her betrothed, she teased, "Admit it… you want some of each. It is good to see your appetite return, so let me help you fill your plate. Humm, I think I will have a little of the chicken…"

A soft chuckle left his lips as he watched Seere begin to pile food on his plate. /She is right… as usual. My appetite has returned. My children are still here. I feel the happiness their marriage brought them and I see the mark of their hand on this realm. Seeing… feeling this was something I needed to help me finally let them be a peace./

The faint echo of pleased laughter drifted to his ears. Only Seere understood the smile that softened his face… and lightened his _fëa_. His dread at the prospect of finding Minas Tirith empty of the two he had last seen under the arch of her main gate had proven to be unwarranted. (spirit)

He had felt their presence the moment he rode through the massive entrance into the City. Though he would have to wait until the singing of Eru's Song was finished and world remade to see them again, he was comforted by the joy and contentment he found in the lingering whispers of their spirits. His beloved children were not lost; they were home and he had found them.

-----

Arrangements for the interviews had taken a little longer than he had expected. It was not until the following afternoon that he and Seere joined a group of seven men and two women in Prince Aranuir's study. Once introductions had been made, the prince asked each to explain why they had been identified as a person of potential significance. The two women and four of the men were known as seers among the people of their village. One, a woman called Verilin, was known well beyond her local village. Her gift was known across most of Gondor.

Of the remaining men, two had been brought to Minas Tirith because they possessed either knowledge or artefacts that might make them a target for the Hordes. The oldest of the group, a man named Bergil, was a renowned loremaster of Gondor already living in the capital. Bergil had spent most of his life reading and archiving the mountains of records that existed in the world of men regarding the two dark lords. The final two had inherited relics that ancestors had found while serving as soldiers during the various conflicts that had plagued Middle-earth. They knew little beyond the family history that had passed down to them from prior generations.

After talking to the group for an hour, Elrond and Seere traded a look. It was obvious that, with the exception of Verilin and Bergil, the others could offer little in the way of new insight. They had been talking amongst themselves for several months and had tainted their memories and visions through their talk… and by an unconscious desire to impress their fellows by elaborating the details.

The war trophies had been confiscated by Aranuir's steward and were being studied by a panel of scholars appointed by the Queen. It had grown to include Erestor and Celeborn with their arrival. Confident that this aspect of the research was well in hand, Elrond began to subtly manoeuvre the two they wished to interview in greater depth away from the others. Seeing this, Aranuir announced that he had arranged a special meal for the group as thanks for all of their help and for the inconvenience their detention in Minas Tirith had caused. Within moments, he had cleared the room of all but the four.

-----

"It may interest you to know, Master Bergil, that we have spent much of the last year researching the historical records of Gondor and the other realms for the years since Sauron's defeat. We have been developing a timeline that details incidents from across Middle-earth that appear to be part of some organized plan… though the purpose of this plan remains a mystery," Elrond began. "Are you familiar with this work, by chance?"

"No, but I had wondered what was happening. His Highness, Prince Aranuir, had given instructions that certain records be copied. As I oversaw this work, I was aware that it covered the time period you have defined. I assume our records were provided for your research, my lord?" the man asked.

"Indeed, yes. I thank you and your colleagues for your assistance. That material was quite helpful," the elf lord responded.

After trading a look with Seere, Elrond continued. "We have brought a copy of our findings for review by the Council Queen Arinzil has convened. Given your extensive knowledge of the records amassed on the two Dark Lords, it would be helpful for you to review this material. You would likely see connections that elude us. Would you be willing to work with Lady Seere and myself to analyze this information?"

The elderly man drew himself a little straighter upon hearing the request. "I would be honoured, my lord… my lady, to assist in any way that I can. If it would help, I gave the prince a list of other masters that might possess knowledge or information to aid this cause. None I named have yet arrived… surely some among them would be willing to help?"

A sad look came to the faces of the elves. "I believe the prince informed those of you detained in Minas Tirith about the potential danger you might face from attack by the Hordes. The others on your list were taken in raids before the prince could reach them. Their fate is unknown. My heart is heavy that I must tell you that you are the only loremaster left that can aid us."

The room became still and quiet as the import of the elf lord's words became clear to the two humans. "I have seen this list… a cousin of mine was on it. None of them was found… alive?" Verilin asked.

"I regret we do not know the fate of any on the list… nor of the others taken over the last seven hundred years," Seere answered, reaching over to cover the woman's hand where it gripped the edge of the table. "Scholars, keepers of artefacts, seers… those with magical abilities. My mother may have been one of those taken, for her disappearance fits the pattern."

"I am sorry, my lady," both whispered.

Several minutes passed as the two struggled to come to grips with this new information. "My village was attacked by the Hordes several weeks after I came to Minas Tirith. Were they… after me? Did my family and friends die… because of me?"

"Nay! The only ones responsible for those deaths are the monsters that carried out the attack. Such attacks have occurred across Middle-earth with no apparent target. You did not choose to be a seer, the One chose you. To have ignored that would have been to turn your back on Eru Ilúvatar! I know not the path of the mortal after death, but I do know Eru loves his children. Your family and friends are in his loving care… never to know pain and suffering again," Elrond whispered.

Tear-blurred eyes lifted to meet the shining silver gaze of the elf. Neither human had ever met an elf before this day, much less one of legend. Rather than being overwhelmed by him as both had secretly feared, Lord Elrond had proven to be both gracious and caring. The beautiful elleth with him… the granddaughter of Gandalf himself, was warm and sincere. In that moment, both knew they would do anything they could to aid in their cause.

Trading a look with the woman seated beside him, Bergil nodded his head. "Whatever we can do… we will."

-----

The days that followed took on a routine. In the mornings, they either attended meetings of the Council or went to the Archives to sift through the mountains of scrolls and books. Elrond and Seere then had lunch with the Queen and their collective family, sharing stories of days long past. Afternoons were devoted to further research that helped clarify gaps in the mystery puzzle. Each night, both fell wearily into their separate beds, fortified by the modest progress they were making, if not the presence of the other.

Lunch had become Elrond's favourite time of day as he took particular joy in sharing his memories with his distant grandchildren, especially the young ones. He particularly enjoyed telling them stories of Arwen and Estel. "The day Ara rode into Imladris for the Council… it seemed my beloved son had come home again, so strong is his resemblance to Estel. Arinzil… you favour Arwen most keenly… except for your hair colour. You must take that from your great- grandmother, Lady Éowyn. Hers and Lord Faramir's daughter married Eldarion's heir, I believe."

"Indeed, Adar'ra. My granddaughter and I are the only ones to inherit her pale-blond hair. The rest of your descendents… even those in Rohan, have your ebony-hair and grey eyes… though none have the silver tone of yours," she commented, obviously disappointed in this fact.

"Arwen's eyes were a deep blue-grey like my naneth's… a trait passed down from Lúthien I have been told. Your line does seem to have the pewter-grey tone like my sons and my Adar, so he is the true source of that trait. Elros too had pewter-grey eyes and his hair was a truer blue-black than mine. Elrohir is much like his uncle in temperament, as well as, colouring," he remarked.

"Elros Tar-Minyatur! The first king of Númenor! He was really your twin? You must be very old indeed!" exclaimed Aranuir's youngest grandson.

Laughing at the embarrassed expressions ringing the table, Elrond responded, "Oh, I am, _penneth_… but not as old as others I can name! Would you like to hear a story of my brother from our childhood? He would have been several years younger than you at that time I would guess." (_young one_)

"Yes, please!" Seeing the other faces around him light with interest, Elrond smiled.

"Our Ada…"

"Eärendil the Mariner? Is he really a star?"

"I see you have been listening to your tutors. Well done. Yes, he is now a star, placed in the heavens by the Valar to guide the lost and comfort the lonely," Elrond replied before beginning his story. "But then, he was my Adar… made of flesh and blood like your own. It was a day in late summer and Ada had just returned after a long voyage. After watching Ada's crew unload cargo from the ship for a few minutes, Elros decided..."

"His wife is Lady Elwing. Is she really a bird?" the small child asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Indeed, my naneth is Lady Elwing… but she is only a bird part of the time. She lives in a tall white tower by the sea from which she flies each night at twilight to meet my father as he begins his voyage. Inside the tower, she is an elleth much as I remember her from when I was a tiny elfling." Waiting a moment to see if more questions were to follow, he began again. "Ada's ship had just docked and Elros decided…"

"Eärendil's ship was called the Vingilot. Was it a big ship?"

Sighing, Elrond settled back into his chair as he took a sip of water. Before he could begin again, Seere leaned over to whisper, "How many elflings did you say you wanted us to have, _melme_… a half-dozen I seem to remember? Still want six?" (_love_)

Stifling a laugh, he reached for her hand under the table before taking a deep breath. "Elros decided…"

-----

Seere handed her father the scroll she had been reading. In recent days, they had seldom left the rooms that housed priceless historical records from the first three ages of Middle-earth, a section off-limits to the general public. To aid their work, Bergil had enlisted several scribes to help locate a number of significant documents that offered new insight into some of the events noted on the history puzzle's timeline. The most recent raised serious concerns about the possible reasons behind the ongoing Horde attacks, as they clarified the link to the Dark Lords of old.

After the War of the Ring, most of the vast store of scrolls and books housed at _Orthanc _had been brought to Minas Tirith for safekeeping. They had been placed in secure rooms next to the City's main archive, along with other potentially dangerous documents for further review and possible destruction. Seven hundred years later, the small staff of archivists was still working slowly through the mountains of documents. (_the tower at Isengard_)

One fact had immediately jumped out to an incensed Elrond and Celeborn. Saruman had used his position as head of the order of the Istari and as leader of the White Council to maintain an extensive intelligence network that long predated his corruption by Sauron. His spies had obtained heretofore unknown information that had been hidden from the rest of the White Council, much of it that might well have changed the course of events had it been shared. Among the most sensitive of their findings was a map that showed the location of secret caches used by Sauron scattered from one end of Middle-earth to the other, thought his precise use of these sites had not been noted on the map.

Attached to the map was an inventory of artefacts and documents the White Wizard had determined Sauron processed. It painted a picture of a paranoid obsession on Sauron's part to scatter magical objects across the face of Middle-earth, so that he would have access to them if the need ever arose. References were repeatedly made to certain reports that detailed what information was known about the artefacts, but the scribes had yet to find them anywhere in the archives.

Also of great interest were lists of documents on Morgoth and Sauron that Saruman had compiled, many likely written in his own hand. Most of these, to their great frustration, were also missing. Chief among these was a journal purportedly kept by Saruman of his 'talks' with Sauron while under the influence of the Orthanc Palantír. It also hinted that Saruman had learned the fate of the long missing Istari that had disappeared in the distant east in one of his 'talks' with the Dark Lord… an ancient mystery Erestor put aside for later study.

More troubling still were entries in the seemingly innocuous ledgers and logbooks kept by the early archivists that had overseen the transfer of Orthanc's library to Gondor. Some portions of these inventories had obviously been altered after their original preparation. Other portions of these records were missing entirely. Finally, a series of log entries for the years FA 23 to FA 94, and sporadically thereafter, had shown that only one person, other than the archivists, had been granted access to the records of Orthanc… the son of the great war-hero Gandalf, Lhach Half-elven.

"From what we can piece together, our maps align with Saruman's records perfectly, Ada. From the log entries, there is little doubt Lhach had access to this information… and likely received little, if any, supervision during those times, given he was trading on his father's status as a war hero. This would have provided him with the means and opportunity to alter and remove key documents, as well as, access to the rest of this vital information." Looking over to meet her father's troubled gaze, Seere concluded, "This appears to be the confirmation we have been seeking to our theories."

Erestor was silent for a minute as he considered other possible explanations for the information they had uncovered. Satisfied there were no other explanations that could be formulated from the information they had before them, he sadly nodded his head. "I fear you are correct in this. I had hoped to find other people on which we could place blame or identify as another possible suspect… but none have presented themselves to us."

Waving his hand to encompass the stacks of reports around them, he offered the same conclusion as his daughter. "All of this… coupled with the visions you had of Lhach… I see little that does not demand that conclusion. I believe we have enough information to present to the Council in the morning. Your uncle must be found… and found quickly."

-----

A/N: Orthanc was originally a Gondorian outpost where Elendil had placed one of the Palantír to aid him in ruling his vast kingdom. The Palantíri were seeing orbs made by the Noldor that allowed the viewer to see and communicate through the other orbs (there were 7). Saruman gave into temptation in TA 2759 and used the one left at Orthanc. As a result, he fell under Sauron's power via another Palantír the Nazgúl had recovered from Minas Ithil; this is also how Sauron controlled Denethor and eventually drove him mad. The one from Orthanc is the one found by Aragorn (not Pippin) and, as the heir of Elendil, he gained control of it, allowing him to see Sauron's plans.

A/N: The unanswered fate of missing Istari seems like a natural sequel to me. I can't imagine Erestor leaving such a big question alone… not when he's uncovered such a big clue!


	53. Chapter 53 How Near is Danger

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 53  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het

Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this story.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".

Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Feedback appreciated... please!

Chapter 53 --- How Near Is Danger

_"Tell us how near is danger that we may arm us to encounter it."_

_William Shakespeare, "Richard II"_

-----

The force was now assembled and their plans set. /One last night in the safety and comfort of Minas Tirith and then we march. I still have doubts about the lack of a leader, as I feel it will handicap our mission, but that is the will of the alliance. If all goes as planned, we will arrive at our first site within three days./

Lifting a glass of wine from the table next to his chair, Elrond rose and walked to the stone balustrade surrounding the balcony of his chambers. As he had often done in the five weeks they had been in the Gondorian capital, his eyes turned toward the distant land of Mordor.

/For only a few brief centuries of my long life has Arda not been plagued by worries of that dark land. Ever has it been the bane of my existence/ he mused.

Unlike the years preceding the Ring War, no ominous red glow reminded the watcher that evil ruled those desolate lands. There was no stronghold rising from the barren plain to serve as a focus for their efforts; Barad-Dûr had fallen long ago. Orodruin was long dormant, no longer poisoning the air with noxious fumes and choking ash. /I can still feel the grit that layered my skin… the pain of breathing that fowl air./

Sighing, he knew better than to take comfort in the apparent calm over the horizon. /No, that is a false sign. Evil still dwells in that cursed land and those I love… my friends and allies must once again seek to destroy it. Such seems to be the lot of this world./

A faint sound behind him drew his gaze from the distant peaks. "So… here we stand, prepared to once again battle the evil of Mordor. The more things change…."

A bitter smile lit Elrond's face as he greeted his former father-in-law and long-time friend. Erestor stood at Celeborn's right side, a strained expression on his face. "Indeed… the more they stay the same. Except the last time we three waited for the dawn when we would lead our forces to battle, it was on my balcony in Imladris where we had this conversation."

"I remember. Then too it was from Imladris that Gandalf and Estel led the fellowship. So much of the defense of this world has had its start in your valley… as has this expedition. The leadership of Imladris… of Elrond Peredhel remains a reassuring constant. It gives me hope, _ion nin_. As you once said to Estel… '_Ónen i-Estel Arda'_, we will once again find a way. After all, the Valar commissioned this expedition, did they not?" (_my son_) (_I give hope to the world_.)

Looking back toward the distant horizon, Elrond sighed. "At least then we knew our enemy... and where he was to be found. We are going out into the world without a full understanding of what we must do to defeat this evil. I have no qualms about placing myself in such peril… but…"

"I fear for her too… but she will not let us leave her behind. She has a role to play in this and we must respect this, _meldir_," Erestor whispered. "We must do all we can to see she is kept safe. We must be… invincible and pray to the Valar it will be enough." (_friend_)

Hesitating, Elrond weighted the advisability of raising the issue of setting the date for his and Seere's wedding. Before he could come to a decision, Erestor spoke. "We will see her safely home for we have a wedding to plan do we not? I believe Seere had hoped to have the ceremony at the Midwinter Celebration."

Elrond felt the tense set of his shoulders ease slightly. A broad smile lit his face as he walked over to embrace his old friends. /Midwinter! I need to find my beloved and tell her we can begin to plan/

"We will keep her safe, _meldir_. I intend that we are all safely home at year's end to celebrate the formal joining of our families as they have long been in our hearts!" (_friend_)

-----

The first site had at first seemed a complete waste of their time and efforts. It had once been a thriving village located on the coast on the Bay of Belfries. Records indicated it had been abandoned centuries earlier, as the natural harbor that had been the center of the village's economy had silted over and ships no longer sought its shelter. The sagging buildings of the old village had recently been utterly destroyed… clear evidence the Hordes had already come and gone.

At Elrond's insistence, they organized a search of the ruins, picking through the rubble in hopes of finding something of use left behind by orcs. The ruins of a small building had quickly drawn his attention. It teased elven senses; the magic disturbed by its destruction still tingled in the air.

A brief, painful flash of insight caused Elrond to stagger as he stepped through the doorway. Thanking the Lorien warden that had steadied him until the vision passed, Elrond pushed aside his disquiet and moved into the ravaged remains of the small cottage. /Why would Sauron have visited such an insignificant dwelling if this was not the cache noted in Saruman's records/

"Elrond… are you well?"

Turning to face his son-in-law, he gave a distracted nod. "Sauron was here… more than once I suspect, for the imprint he left behind is very strong. I had a vision of him… Ai! He still wore the visage of Annatar! His tie to this place is ancient… sometime between the end of the First Age and Eregion I would think!"

Looking about the rubble, Legolas felt the lingering darkness that had passed and perhaps lingered in the small building. "I feel the echo of his evil, as well. What can this tell us?"

Frowning, Elrond moved further into the main room. "I do not yet know… but something is here. It whispers to me. Have Glorfindel arrange an elven detail to shift through the rubble with great care, for I fear our mortal allies may miss something because they will not sense it. I know not what they seek… but it is here."

-----

Several hours passed before Elrond heard Glorfindel call his name. "Lord Elrond… can you please attend us. We have found… something that you need to see and adjudge."

A small group of curious elves had gathered near the front entrance of the cottage. They swiftly parted to allow the elf lord to pass. "What have you found, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

"I am not sure, my lord. It appears to be a stone tablet. The marking are what… worry me. Is this…" the Balrog Slayer began.

Looking down at the stone slab, Elrond felt a shudder of revulsion skitter over his senses. "Aye. See that it is wrapped carefully for transport. We must see that it is returned to Minas Tirith as soon as possible. The ones that were sent here will be back, for their master will not be happy that they left their prize behind. I ask that you make sure it is properly secured and guarded at all times."

Stepping back to allow the guards to finish extracting it, he noticed that Erestor had joined him. In a whisper pitched for his ears alone, his second-in-command asked, "Is what I think it is…? My vantage point is not a clear as yours was."

Seeing Elrond's curt nod, he added, "May I suggest we make at least one rubbing of the surface before it is secured? If we are forced, we must destroy it rather than allow it to fall into our enemy's hands. A copy of its content would be an appropriate precaution."

Glancing sideways to meet his advisor's steady stare, he considered Erestor's suggestion. "Agreed. Make haste, for you will need to do this before we remove it from this room. I will alert Glorfindel while you retrieve paper and charcoal."

-----

Once the tablet was secured and the rubbing hidden in a secret compartment of Erestor's saddlebags, Elrond took a deep breath before approaching the other leaders of the expedition. Signaling them that he needed to relay important information, he quickly assembled them off to one side.

"One of our patrols found something that may be of great interest. I ordered it secured and made ready for immediate transport back to Minas Tirith for it is not something we want to expose ourselves to for long," he reported, in a hushed voice.

"What have you found, Adar'ra?" Aranuir asked.

"A tablet… with inscriptions in black speech. We took no time attempting to transcribe it, for that would take too long. I had a vision of Sauron… in the guise of Annatar visiting the small cottage where it was found. It whispers of his evil," he replied, his unease at this discovery apparent to all. "We made a quick rubbing as a precaution should we be forced to destroy it before we can get it to safety,"

"Destroy it! Why would we do that?"

Turning to face the speaker, Grór, a grandson of Gimli, he answered. "I suspect the cottage was one of the caches mentioned in the Orthanc records. If that is the case, the one controlling the Hordes will not be happy with the Orcs that left it behind and will send new forces to secure it. I propose we make our first priority that it does not fall into their hands," Elrond urged.

"Black speech? You are positive?" Prince Háma of Rohan asked, his face paling at the thought.

Nodding his head, the elf lord let his revulsion show. "I have no doubt. I had hoped never to be cursed to see or hear that foul tongue ever again. There is no mistake that is what it is… a fact confirmed by both Lord Erestor and Lord Glorfindel who saw to its removal for transport."

"You propose to take it to Minas Tirith?" Aranuir asked.

Meeting his gaze, Elrond offered, "I think that is as good a place as we have to secure it. I do not think it likely the Horde would attack the city to retrieve it. The group studying the confiscated artifacts is there and could be assigned to transcribe the rubbing. Bergil should be helpful in this endeavor. The tablet needs to be locked away for now… eventually it must be destroyed."

Scanning the group, Celeborn spoke for the first time. "I see not any other option aside from taking it to Minas Tirith. We cannot risk keeping, it for it will draw too much unwanted attention."

"If I may propose… we have a garrison some twenty miles northeast of here. That direction would move us in the general direction of our next site. I could secure a large patrol to accompany it back… perhaps Lord Glorfindel could accompany them. They could then see him back to us once the tablet is safely in the archives… under heavy guard," Prince Aranuir offered.

"A reasonable plan," Elrond agreed.

-----

The expedition had traveled but twelve miles when an alarm was shouted from one of their forward scouts. Within minutes, a large party of Orcs and Uruk Kai appeared from over the ridge to their left. Drawing his sword, Elrond moved to take position at Seere's side, positioning his mount between her and the enemy.

/This is one time I would have preferred to be wrong/

-----

A/N --- Black speech is the language created by Sauron in the Second Age. The inscription marking the One-Ring was in this tongue.


	54. Chapter 54 To Which Fate Binds You

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 54 (b)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Adult Fanfiction; Fanfiction  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 54 --- To Which Fate Binds You

"_Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, _

_but do so with all your heart."_

_Marcus Aurelius_

_-----_

The snarls and growls of the black speech filled the air, shattering the uneasy quiet that had hovered over their troops since leaving the ruins of the village. Uruk Hai swarmed over the rise to their left, their black armor a dull, matte counterpoint to the gleaming metals and polished leather of the alliance forces. A smaller, less disciplined line of Orcs followed hard at their heel, howling and snapping at the air.

Swearing in frustration at the size of the band, Elrond nudged Kaane forward to take position next to Seere. Erestor immediately appeared at his side, a second body between her and the Uruk. In the weeks before they had marched from Imladris, the two elves had secretly formulated strategies to protect Seere. Knowing Elrond's leadership would demand he focus on the enemy, they had agreed Erestor would remain with his daughter at all times, her safety his primary focus.

Nodding his head to acknowledge his friend's arrival, Elrond raised his sword calling for his detachment to fire their arrows. A sharp whistling noise to his left alerted him that Seere had no intention of hiding, as an arrow from her bow swept past finding its target in the forehead of one of the Uruk Hai.

Gritting his teeth, the elf lord ordered, "_Luitho i philinn! Gurth an chyth vîn" (Fire your arrows!) (Death to our enemies!)_

A steady hail of arrows had thinned the yrck and the number of front running Uruk Hai had been reduced by nearly a third. Noting the moment was fast upon them when bow and arrow would no longer be practical, Elrond signaled Erestor to be ready to restrain Seere from following his advance. Satisfied to note that his friend had maneuvered her to the back of the force, he called to his troops, "_Iuitho vegyl gîn! Nin aphado!" (Draw your swords! Follow me!)_

Hoping to use their mounts to full advantage, the elven lines charged into the midst of the onrushing enemy. The shrieks of anger, rage, and pain swelled around him, as the hot lash of bloodlust teased as his senses. Slashing and hacking his way through the throng, Elrond struggled to control his emotions as the long forgotten sensation threatened to swamp his thoughts, rob him of reason save for destroying the foul beasts that imperiled his people.

Calling to his troops, Elrond reversed direction as his forward momentum carried him to the rear edge of the yrck lines. Finding their foe had left their backs exposed, a cruel sneer carved his face, knowing this sealed their doom. The lethal blades of the elven warriors moved quickly to cut through armor and bone, cleaving arms and severing heads. Within less than a quarter of an hour, their position had been cleared and secured.

Looking to his right, Elrond noted that Glorfindel's detachment had drawn the attention of the majority of the enemy. Realizing the Uruk sensed the evil given off by the artifact, the peredhel called for his troops to reform and charge. Leading the assault, the elven leader found himself in the midst of another pitched fight, one that was soon joined by the troops of other divisions. Within minutes the tide had completely turned against the enemy.

Noting that the Uruk Hai continued to attack despite their obvious loss, Elrond mused/They want that tablet at any cost… their master must not have taken kindly to the failure of the first party of raiders. This patrol is prepared to die rather than return empty-handed. I have never seen yrck fail to run for cover once the battle is lost. They are only brave when they have the upper hand./

Fighting his way to Glorfindel's side, he took position at his seneschal's side. Seeing blood flowing down the ancient warrior's back, he was troubled to see a black arrow embedded in his friend's left shoulder. Mindful there was nothing he could do to treat the wound in the middle of a battle, he drove his sword into the neck of a yrck that had latched onto Asfaloth's saddle.

Wrenching the loathsome beast away from his friend, he reached over to steady Glorfindel as he swayed. /Damn! That arrow must be poisoned! I need to treat him now! Though the battle is almost at an end, we do not have the time to wait until then/

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Haldir fought his way to his lover's side. Grabbing his arm, Haldir shouted, "Give it to me! I will protect it. Go with Elrond while we finish here. NOW!"

Seeing the dazed glare Glorfindel turned on the Lorien elf, Elrond moved quickly to help Haldir free the saddlebag from massive white stallion. Calling to Celeborn and Legolas who fought nearby, Elrond demanded, "Stay with Haldir. Glorfindel is poisoned."

Ignoring Glorfindel's protests, Elrond spoke directly to his legendary mount. "Asfaloth, hear me. Your master is poisoned. We must get him to safety. Follow me."

Nudging Kaane forward, Elrond scattered the few yrck before them, finishing those he could, as he led the way clear of the fighting. Calling to Seere and Erestor to help him, the elf lord sprang from his mount and rushed over to ease Glorfindel to the ground. "Rest easy, _mellon nin_. Haldir is fine and he will keep the artifact safe. You need to remains still while I treat your wound. It is poisoned and I must see to it immediately." (_my friend_)

Looking up, he spoke to Seere. "Please, have several of your antidotes ready. We may have to apply different ones until we find the one that works. Erestor, please help me remove the arrow. Have a compress ready as it will bleed heavily. We will let it flow for a brief moment to help purge some of the poison."

Without stopping his ministrations, he called to Elrohir as he dismounted near them. "We will treat any whose injures are dire now. The rest need to be stabilized so they can travel. We need to make haste to the garrison."

Nodding his head, the younger peredhel grabbed his medical kit and hurried over to a fallen man. Finding him dead, he sighed heavily before moving off to tend other lying nearby. Joined by another healer, the two bent to their task, ignoring the sounds of the waning battle.

Freeing his friend's shoulder from his heavy armor as much as he could, Elrond snapped off the protruding end of the arrow knowing the tip itself was cruelly barbed to prevent easy removal. Elrond traded a look with Erestor. "Glory… we are going to remove the arrow. I will need to force it out the front of your shoulder for I cannot risk pulling it out. Focus on Seere. Ready?"

Receiving a stiff nod, Elrond grasped the hilt of the arrow and pushed the broken stalk the remaining way through in one swift motion, reaching up to grasp the bloody tip to complete the extraction. Drawing Glorfindel's limp body against his shoulder and chest for support, he watched as the wound gushed with blood. Once he was satisfied as much of the poison as could safely be purged had passed, he glanced up at Seere and signaled her to douse the wound with an antiseptic wash.

Noting that the seneschal's features drained of the little color they had retained, he urged, "Glory… focus. You must stay awake while we treat you."

Worried by the faint groan he received, he began to pack the first antidote mixture Seere offered him into the wound. Once this was done, he pried open the Balrog Slayer's lips and poured the tepid strengthening tea she had made slowly down his throat. It took several minutes for him to coax Glorfindel to drink most of the bitter draught.

Placing fresh compresses into his hand, Seere whispered, "I added a little hops into the mix, _melme_. It will not make him sleepy, but it should ease his discomfort." (_love_)

Shifting as Haldir dropped down beside them, Elrond helped ease his friend into his lover's arms. Cradling his close, Haldir reported, "Legolas and Aranuir are guarding the artifact. How is he?"

"This first antidote does not seem to be working. We must try another. Erestor, flush the wound and we will apply another." Glancing up at Seere, he asked, "What next, beloved?'

Hesitating a second before answering, she asked, "He is allergic to willow's bark is he not?"

"Aye, he breaks out in a severe rash and it makes breathing difficult."

"We may have to risk that. From the scent of the residue on the arrow, I think he is poisoned with a foul concoction that only responds to a mixture based on willow's bark… the one we developed last summer. Nothing else has proved effective in combating this poison. What say you… do we risk it?" Seere questioned.

A quick check of the Captain's vital signs showed he had not responded to the first mixture and that his heart rate had begun to drop alarmingly. "Do it… we have no choice for he is failing. Be prepared with countermeasures if he reacts severely."

Taking a quick breath to steady her emotions, Seere handed Elrond the base mixture even as she handed her father a liquid distillation of willow's bark. "I have a decoction of foxglove, ginseng, coltsfoot, and purple coneflower to help offset a reaction that might effect his heart or lungs, as well as, a borage/comfrey ointment to treat his skin."

"Have both ready. We will give him the decoction immediately, for it will help strengthen his heart in any case." Nodding to Erestor, he began to apply the dry mix of herbs. Once he was satisfied he had a thick enough application, the other elf began to saturate the wound with the liquid.

Within seconds, Glorfindel's body began to quake as the powerful mixture entered his blood stream. "Seere, the foxglove mixture! I will hold his mouth open… pour as much of the dose as you can down his throat in a slow steady stream."

Watching the warrior's face suffuse with a bright red color, the elf maiden began, repeating the prayers she had been offering since she first saw their friend slumped on the back of his mount. It took several fraught minutes for her to trickle the solution down his throat as his airway constricted in reaction to the willow's bark. Her father and Haldir gently messaged the clinching muscles easing the task.

Satisfied she had managed to get most of the dose into his system, she dropped to sit before him, taking his hand in hers. Elrond grasped their joined hands for a moment before moving his hand to rest over the ancient elf's heart. A soft glow emanated from his fingertips, as he allowed his healing energy to assist the potion in calming Glorfindel's erratic heartbeat and breathing.

The four elves sat in a tense silence as they waited to see if their efforts had been successful. Haldir cradled the shivering form of his lover close, whispering words of comfort and love into his ear. Noting the slight relaxation in the set of Elrond's shoulders as he began to check the warrior's vital signs, the other three raised hopeful eyes to his.

Leaning down to press his ear to Glorfindel's chest, the healer listened for signs of improvement in his patient's heartbeat. Finding that it had indeed settled into a steady, if somewhat slow rhythm, he released the breath he had been holding. "His heart is beating at an acceptable rate… a little slow, but that is to be expected given the potions he has been given. His breathing has eased and his color is slightly improved. I believe he is as stable as we could hope at this juncture."

Rising, he pulled Seere and Erestor to their feet. Resting his hand on the Lorien elf's shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Haldir, we must see if we can be of help with our other wounded. Let me know if his condition changes and I will return immediately. Seere will leave you some of the ointment to apply to his skin for it looks to be inflamed from his allergy."

Seere placed a small clay pot of salve in Haldir's unsteady hands, leaning down to whisper brief instructions in his ear. Gathering their supplies, the three hesitated for a moment to reassure themselves that Glorfindel still lived. Sighing, they turned to offer their assistance to the other wounded. Sadly, there were many that needed their care.

-----

Elrond looked up from bandaging a chest wound he had been forced to suture to judge the time of day. Noting that the angle of the sun was far lower than the last time he had checked, he estimated Anor would descend for the day in less than two hours. Knowing they were perhaps ten miles from the garrison and the relative safety of its fortifications, the healer let his eyes scan the area.

Finding his aide nearby offering water to several wounded men, he called him over. "_Mellon nin_, are there others that require treatment before we resume our march?" (_my friend_)

"I believe your son is treating the last of the serious wounds, though there are many with less serious injuries that will require attention once we arrive at the Gondorian garrison. Prince Aranuir sent several scouts ahead to alert them to our approach. Lord Grór has had his dwarves prepare several litters to carry the worst of our wounded." Pausing, Lindir offered his lord the waterskin seeing the fatigue in Elrond's eyes. "Shall I spread the word that we will soon be ready to march?"

"If you would." Turning back to his patient, he stopped and reached out to grasp Lindir's arm before he could rise. "How many, _meldir_?" (_friend_)

"Four men, a dwarf, and two elves… one of Prince Legolas' warriors and a young archer from Lorien."

Closing his eyes against the ancient pain of leading warriors into battle, Elrond nodded but made no comment. After a moment, he spoke. "Let Prince Aranuir and the others know we will be ready to march shortly."

A firm hand gripped his shoulder before a crisp "As you will, my lord" signaled the minstrel's departure.

/After Mordor, I had hoped never to ride into battle at the head of an army again. I feel the weight of each of them I failed… led to their doom. May the Valar forgive me my errors, even as they comfort those we have lost./ Sighing with regret at this fate, Elrond bent back to the task before him.

-----

_Mordor, Second Age 3440_

Lifting a full skin of water, the High King began to work his way through the rows of wounded. Bending, he gently cupped the back of a young elleth's head and let the tepid water flow down her parched throat. The gratitude in her eyes robbed him of breath. Chocking back tears at the injustice of one so young being called to war, he settled his hand on her shoulder in silent comfort and support.

A faint voice managed to croak, "Thank you, my king."

Trapped by her dimming gaze, he offered, "Nay, I am the one that owes you my thanks. Middle-earth is blessed by your bravery, penneth. You are a worthy child of our creator."

Ereinion bend his head so that his ear touched her lips to hear her final words. "As are you, my king."

"Nay, I have failed you and our maker, penneth. Forgive me," he managed in a broken whisper.

Oblivious to the tears coursing down his cheeks, the High King gently closed her eyelids and pulled a tattered, yet clean handkerchief from his pocket. Pouring a small amount of the precious water onto the square, he began to wipe the layer of dust and grime from her face, knowing there would be none to do it before her burial. Resigned to the fact he had done all he could to remove the filth of Mordor from her skin, he took a moment to straighten her warrior braids and smooth the long flow of blue-black hair.

Absorbed by his self-appointed task, the King was unaware that his actions were being watched. Several wounded elves, the scattered group of healers and their assistants, and his Herald watched in silence. They felt his pain at another senseless death, his grief over the loss of another young life, and the burdens that plagued the heart of the elf that led them.

-----

A/N: Foxglove is the source of a natural form of digitalis (a heart medicine) and purple coneflower is the source of Echinacea. Ginseng is a blood is an herb used to treat lung complaints.

Feedback appreciated, please!


	55. Chapter 55 The Present Moment

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 55 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 55 --- The Present Moment

_"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."_

_Buddha_

-----

Elrond gratefully accepted a cup of herbal tea from his friend as Erestor urged him toward a chair in the quarters he would share with the other ellyn of his party. It had been a long and exhausting day. The arrival of a patrol from the garrison several miles from its safety had been a welcomed sight and they had been swiftly escorted into the small stronghold.

He and the other healers had spent the last hours treating those that had sustained less serious wounds during the earlier battle. Many of those they had tended in the field had required more sophisticated care than they had been able to give them in the rushed conditions of the exposed valley. The intent of field care had been to save their lives and stabilize them enough to survive transport to the garrison. They had succeeded in saving most of those they had treated, but the poisoned arrows had made their mission more difficult than it might have been.

Despite their best efforts, they had lost two more men and a second dwarf before they had managed to completely purge the poison from their wounds. They had reminded themselves, while their losses had been heavy, it could have been far worse if they had not had sufficient quantities of the antidote to the poison their enemy had been using. Elrohir and the other healers had, like Seere, recognized the scent of the deadly brew and moved quickly to administer the willow's bark derivative. Their patients had finally settled into healing sleeps under the watchful eye of Celeborn and a human healer named Walda.

Glorfindel had required a second dose of the foxglove potion when his heart rate had become unstable once again. Elrond had cautioned Haldir that they would not know if the combination of the poison antidote and the potions to counter Glorfindel's allergy had caused any permanent damage to his heart until he awoke. Celeborn had volunteered to sit with their patient through the night, hoping his presence would ease some of the worry and fear gripping his son's heart.

Now that the healer had done all he could, Elrond turned his attention to the other issues that would rob him of sleep this night. Patrols from the garrison had begun to return as the daily rotations cycled through the early evening. They had reported that a growing number of Orcs and Uruk Hai had been seen in the vicinity of the garrison. Bands of Easterlings had been plaguing the area in recent weeks, and their numbers had also begun to grow.

Draining the last of his tea, he mused/this can mean one of several things. One, they have been sent to recover the artifact and, from their numbers, their master wants the tablet quite badly. Another option is that the Hordes have been sent to follow or attack our expedition. This too is a worrisome. As bad as those possibilities would be, there is also the possibility the Hordes have grown in numbers to the point that these local sightings were indicative of their spread across Middle-earth. If this was the case, our mission to uncover their master is of even greater urgency than we had supposed./

Setting his empty cup aside, Elrond rose and walked to the door. Hearing voices to his left, he moved down the narrow corridor, noting the worry in the tones of the other members of his party. "We cannot leave it here… that is not an option! We have too few to defend it from a large force. Further, these troops are responsible for the safety of a large section of southern Gondor and cannot remain inside the garrison indefinitely."

"Prince Aranuir is entirely correct, we cannot leave it here. It is obvious the Hordes are intent upon recovering it given their focused attack on Glorfindel. The only place where it can be securely kept is Minas Tirith," Legolas agreed.

Erestor's tired voice added, "Another consideration is the scholars there are the only ones that might be able to decipher it. I feel strongly that knowing its secrets will help us understand our enemy… perhaps prevent whatever evil he plans from being carried out."

Elrond paused inside the doorway of the small office and studied the faces of his kin and allies. "You are all correct. Ara… might I purpose we send a large detachment to Minas Tirith to guard the artifact until it is within the walls of the City? They could complete the journey in less than two days if they ride hard."

Nodding his head, the Prince added, "We have messenger birds here. One could be sent ahead to alert my mother and ask her to send troops to intercept our force as soon as possible. I would sleep easier thinking that dark object safe from the Hordes."

Eärnur, Aranuir's nephew and second, suggested, "Perhaps, a core cadre of troops could be grouped around the one carrying the artifact while the rest are arrayed in spokes surrounding them to sweep the area as we ride to keep the enemy as far from it as possible. It would take a fair number of our troops from this garrison to augment the numbers we have in the expedition, but it would provide the maximum protection to the bearer. If our Queen can send reinforcements…"

"An excellent suggestion, Prince Eärnur," Prince Háma of Rohan offered. "As our troops will be mounted, we should be able to move quickly and avoid many of the Hordes that are on foot."

"Could the message to Queen Arinzil include a request for additional herbs to make the antidote for the poison the enemy is using?" Behind Elrond, Seere appeared in the hall. "Master Walda of Rohan and I would also like to request a quantity of camphor and peach leaves, as well. We hope that it may serve as a substitute for willow's bark in the poison antidote. We have very little of either with us as it has few traditional battlefield uses."

"Peach leaves and camphor? That is a combination we never tried," Elrohir mused. "Many have the allergy to willow's bark, so another remedy would be welcome."

"We lost one immediately when his heart failed due to a severe reaction and several others suffered from hives from its use. If we need to treat them again, their reaction will be much worse," Elrond added, slightly relieved to have something to occupy his thoughts other than the Hordes. "I doubt Glorfindel would survive another dose of the antidote as his reaction was extremely severe."

"I will ask for them to bring us a goodly supply of both, my lady. Are there other items we need?" Aranuir asked.

"As it seems the Hordes are liberally using poison to taint their arrows, it may be wise to ask for additional supplies to make the antidote and the heart strengthening decoction. We used a significant quantity of these items today and… this was but the first of what may be many skirmishes with the Hordes," Elrond observed.

"Indeed, Adar'ra. I will see to it. Lady Seere, if you could provide me a list of the ingredients needed, I will include the list in my report."

As the Prince seated himself at the desk to begin to code a message to his mother, Elrond noted the look of deep concentration marking his chief advisor's face. "What worries you, Erestor? You seem lost in thought."

"I was wondering if we might confuse and… perhaps mislead the Hordes from their pursuit of the artifact." Looking up to meet his lord's gaze, he asked, "Might not a cloaking spell help mask the location of the artifact among the cadre that will be charged with carrying it?"

"Indeed… an excellent idea, _mellon nin_. It might give the one to carry it some protection as the Hordes will not be able to focus on one rider. As I think of it, Ara, you might want to hide some of the troops sent to guard the artifact in the daily patrols. This will give the impression you are increasing your defense of the area. Those carrying the artifact may be able to leave under the same guise," Elrond proposed. "If we manage to obscure the artifact from their notice, the force may be able to leave unknown to the Hordes in this area and be well away before they realize it is gone." (_my friend_)

Legolas asked, "Are you suggesting we mislead them to think the artifact is still here? If we succeed, do we not leave the garrison vulnerable to attack without sufficient troops to protect her?"

Háma nodded in agreement. "That is a concern. Is it possible that, rather than completely hiding the artifact from them, we merely confuse them as Lord Erestor first suggested?"

Erestor sat in silence for several minutes, mulling the options. "I think Lord Elrond's plan to hide the true numbers traveling as escort to the artifact will confuse them about our true plans. It will, I hope, also make them think the garrison is still well protected long enough to get the patrol well away from here. We simply need to mask it so that they do not know it has left the garrison until those carrying it are safely amongst the larger numbers. If that party can leave disguised as another patrol, they will have many miles between them and the Hordes in this area before they realize what we have done."

'A diversion…" murmured Legolas, trading a smile with Elrohir. "I see where your youngest brother learned his ability to formulate strategy… your Adar and his old tutor."

-----

The sudden movement from the wounded warrior caught both dosing elves off-guard. Jumping to his feet, Celeborn moved quickly to catch Glorfindel's flailing arms before he could reopen the wound caused by the arrow. Seeing his son appear on the other side of the bed, he instructed, "Hold him. I need to check his vital signs so I can determine what I causing him to react like this."

"Hurts…"

"Glorfindel, calm down, _melme_. I am here along with my father. Let us see what is hurting you and we will take care of you," Haldir whispered, in a low soothing voice. (_love_)

Hearing his lover's voice, the blonde warrior's eyes opened to reveal glazed blue orbs. "Haldir… love you," slipped from his lips as a racking cough robbed him of breath.

Moving to settle the Balrog Slayer against his chest and shoulder, Haldir held him until the coughing fit subsided. "I love you too. Now calm yourself or you will reopen your wound, beloved," the Lorien urged.

Focusing on Haldir's sky-blue eyes, Glorfindel saw the deep worry… fear gripping his lover's heart. "Do no… worry. Not… leaving… y… you."

"Nay, you are not, for I will not let you go. Now, relax and let Ada complete his examination. You will soon be well, _melme_," Haldir repeated. Looking up to meet his father's steady gaze, he whispered, "Ada?" (_love_)

Giving his son an encouraging smile, Celeborn offered, "I think he has developed a mild case of pneumonia. That is not uncommon or unexpected after as severe allergic reaction such as Glorfindel had. The lungs often fill with fluid, making breathing difficult. I need to prepare him a strengthening tea to fight infection and to help clear his lungs. He should be better by morning. I will also add something to numb the pain from the poisoned wound so he can sleep."

Rising to go prepare the potion, he reached over to grip Haldir's shoulder. "Have faith, _ion nin_. Glorfindel is strong and he has a great deal of incentive to get better… he has you and your love for him. You will see; by morning, he will be better." (_my son_)

In a low, tortured voice, Haldir whispered, "What if he is not, Ada? I have been… cautious in taking the next step in our relationship for fear of making a mistake. What if he dies and… I never gave him my pledge?"

"Have faith, _ion nin_. You will yet have that chance and when you do… take it. Stop living in fear of the future because of pains from the past. We all must live in the present moment or we fail to live." Seeing the tears streaming down his son's face, Celeborn gave his shoulder a final squeeze and left to prepare the potion knowing Haldir needed time alone with his elf. (_my son_)

-----

The morning dawned as the first patrol rode out of the protection of the garrison. Watching from the doorway of the main building which housed both the barracks and the small healing hall, Elrond watched his son and his mate prepare to join their patrols to begin their mission. Tamping down the fear he always felt when his sons prepared to depart on what was likely to be a dangerous mission, he had to once again remind himself that they were skilled warriors.

Walking over to lay his hand on Elrohir's shoulder, he teased, "Estel would be so pleased to see you wearing the uniform of Gondor… finally having his older brother under this realm's command."

Smiling, his son agreed. "He would indeed. He offered us uniforms to wear when we marched on the Black Gates, given the clothes we had been wearing were in bad repair after the battles we had seen. Luckily, we had spare tunics in our saddlebags, so we declined his offer and wore the colors of Imladris as we marched. Estel only smiled at the sight. I think it gave him hope for it reminded him of his youth… of you and your care."

"Estel and your sister accomplished so much during their time in this land. I feel the lingering echoes of their fëar in Minas Tirith… in the very spirit of Gondor," Elrond mused. "Then too, Ara looks so much like my son, it takes me back to those dark days."

"Excuse me, my lord. Are you really Queen Arwen's father?"

Both elves looked over to find a young soldier had overheard their conversation. The look of awe on his face amused the pair though they took pains to hide their reaction, not wanting to embarrass him. "Indeed, _penneth._ Arwen was my beloved daughter and Estel… King Elessar was my foster son. I was blessed to have had them share my life." (_young one_)

Eyes wide, the young man asked, "You were the Herald of Gil-Galad… fought in the Last Alliance?"

"I was." Pausing to study the small group of warriors that had gathered around them, he smiled. "Once you have returned from your mission, I would be happy to tell you the tales of those long ago days."

Celeborn had walked up unnoticed by the group. Laying a hand on Elrond's shoulder, he suggested, "Perhaps, you can tempt him to tell the tales of his days as spy for the High King… of his excursions behind the walls of Mordor to watch and report on the building of Barad-Dûr."

Elrohir laughed. "I would enjoy hearing that! You have seldom told those tales, Ada. They interest me greatly."

Shooting the smirking elf lord a glare, Elrond noticed the excitement this possibility had generated among the young soldiers… now including several elven and dwarven warriors, as well as his son and son-in-law. Sighing, he gracefully capitulated. "Return safely and I will gladly tell you any tale that is mine to offer. I believe it is time for your patrols to leave. Travel safe."

After receiving quick embraces from his kin, Elrond stepped aside and watched them mount. Within minutes, the last patrol had disappeared out of the gate. Now all he could do was wait and pray to the Valar for their safety.

-----

"He has yet to wake since I gave him medication for pain and to fight the pneumonia… at perhaps, the third hour after midnight," Celeborn observed. "I expect he will wake within the hour, but he may sleep longer. The coughing episode in the night took quite a lot out of him."

Nodding his head in understanding, Elrond stepped closer to the cot where his ancient friend lay. Bending, he placed his head directly over Glorfindel's heart and listened for several minutes. Releasing the breath he had been holding, he straightened and faced the worried elf standing near the end of the bed. "It is too soon to know with certainty, but I heard no sounds of hesitancy in his heartbeat. I will listen again once he is awake and his breathing is altered."

Turning to Seere, he instructed, "I would like to prepare a special fortifying tea for our friend, as well as, the other patients that were poisoned. I may want to add a dose or two thereafter for the ones that suffered a reaction to the antidote."

"Is it a draught I know, _melme_, or do you need to show me this mixture? I will be happy to make it whenever it is needed," she offered. "I would also like for you, Ada, and Celeborn to meet with Master Walda and myself on the alternative to the willow's bark decoction. I would very much like to have another antidote ready before we leave the safety of this garrison." (_love_)

"Indeed, _pen vuil_. Perhaps Master Walda can join us for breakfast. We ate but little last evening and I need more than a piece of fruit this morning," Elrond suggested. (_dear one_)

"A sound suggestion, Elrond." Clasping Haldir's shoulder, Celeborn added, "I will bring you some tea and a light meal when I return. Do not argue for you have not eaten since midday yesterday. Making yourself weak will not help Glorfindel."

"Nay… it will not. Eat… my love."

"Glorfindel! You are awake, _meldir_. How is your breathing? Is it difficult to draw a breath?" Elrond asked, as he stepped to the head of the cot and began to recheck his friend's vital signs. (_friend_)

"Hurts… to move."

"I understand, but is it difficult to draw a breath?" the healer pressed.

Focusing on his friend in hopes of ignoring the pain, the Balrog Slayer forced a deep breath of air into his lungs before painfully exhaling. Panting slightly, he answered, "Aye… can."

"I hate to do this to you, _mellon nin_, but I now need to listen to your chest. Can you breathe deeply once again when I ask?" Elrond urged as he placed his hand over the wound in his friend's shoulder so that he could sooth the pain with gentle pulses of his healing powers. Given the amount of energy he had used the day before, he forced himself to stop sooner than he would have liked knowing he needed to conserve his strength. (_my friend_)

Receiving a faint nod, Elrond again placed his ear over his friend's heart and listened carefully. After several minutes he asked, "Can you drew a deep breath now, Glorfindel? This will be the last time I ask for now."

Clutching Haldir's hand for support, the blond warrior once again focused on his friend before drawing a breath. Relieved to find that Elrond's touch had lessoned the pain of the wound significantly, he let the breath hang in his lungs for a moment before exhaling. After a moment, he asked, "Well?"

Lifting his head, Elrond met his friend's gaze directly. "I do not hear any impairment to your heart. There is still some fluid in your lungs, but it is slight. Seere and I will brew more of the tea Celeborn gave you last night to help correct this situation. I do not foresee any long-term problems once we get you healed."

Relieved cobalt-blue eyes quickly sought tear-filled sky-blue orbs. "Told you… be… alright."

Too relieved to speak, Haldir dropped to his knees by the cot. Needing to reassure himself that Glorfindel would recover, he bent down to press a gentle kiss to his love's lips. "Too close, _melme_… too close. I thought I would lose you following the battle yesterday… and again during the night!" (_love_)

Struggling to raise his hand against the restraint created by the bandages swathing his shoulder, Glorfindel had to settle for grasping the edges of Haldir's tunic in a weak grip. "I will not… leave… you… if… I still… have breath… to fight."

Raising his head, Haldir met Glorfindel's eyes with a steady look, noting the struggle his lover was making to remain awake. "I love you Glorfindel. Here, before our family and friends… I ask you to betroth yourself to me. I pledge you my love, my loyalty, and my fidelity… forever!"

A soft smile lit the wounded warrior's face. A faint, "…bout time…" slipped from his lips as sleep claimed him.

-----

A/N --- Legolas's comment in the movie ROTK when Aragon suggested they ride on the Black Gates to buy Frodo and Sam time and 'safe passage'. Sorry, I couldn't resist!


	56. Chapter 56 Pursued by a Bear

I'd really appreciate hearing from readers about their thoughts on this story. This is my first story and feedback is much appreciated. Thanks, S

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 56

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but ratings will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Some slash, but mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Chapter 56 --- Pursued by a Bear

"_Exit, pursued by a bear."_

_Famous stage direction from Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale (Act III, scene 3)._

_-----_

"Lord Elrond…we have received news from Minas Tirith. The artifact has been safely delivered to the city and the force is returning, supplemented by additional warriors sent from Gondor and Mirkwood."

Looking up from the notes he had made on their tests of several alternative antidotes for the poison, Elrond found a young guard of no more than twenty years of age standing in the doorway of the garrison commander's study. "Is there word of casualties?"

"I cannot say, my lord other than to report that Prince Aranuir and your sons are well," was the reply.

Sighing, Elrond nodded his head. "Thank you for bringing me this news. I admit I am worried about my sons and grandson, but I will sleep better once they have returned and I see all of our warriors safely within these walls."

"I understand, my lord." Pausing for a moment, the young man hesitantly added, "My oldest brother rides among the numbers of your expedition. I worry about him."

"As do I, _penneth_. I will do all I can to see he returns home to your family." Smiling at guard, he asked, "What is your brother's name?" (_young one_)

"He is called Derufin, my lord. He is assigned to the Prince's escort," he replied, his pride in his brother evident.

"And your name?"

"Targon, my lord. This is my first posting outside of the city," came the answer, as the young warrior squared his shoulders and corrected his stance.

Touched by the teen's desire to conduct himself as a seasoned warrior, he offered, "Gondor is blessed to have such loyal warriors to defend her."

Swelling with pride, Targon snapped to attention and bowed. "Thank… _Hannon le_, my lord." (_Thank you_.)

After the young man had left, Elrond rose and went in search of his family and friends, knowing they were likewise worried about the mission.

-----

Glorfindel settled back into the mound of thin pillows Haldir had piled behind him, hoping to create a comfortable nest for the injured elf. He was secretly thrilled by the attention his betrothed was lavishing on him. Having finally overcome his reticence to commit to their bonding, the Lorien elf had dropped all of his barriers and had let Glorfindel behind the last of the walls he had constructed around his truest self. The splendor of his love's spirit fully revealed had taken his breath away.

"Is that better, _melme_?" (_love_)

"Much. _Hannon le_, beloved. I think I will be up and about by tomorrow thanks to your care," he suggested, knowing he would meet opposition from both his lover and his lord. "My shoulder is healing nicely and my strength has returned." (_Thank you…)_

Frowning, Haldir sat on the side of the bed. "I do not think that is a good idea. You almost died… more than once, Glory. We will soon have to march from this haven and I do not think it is wise for you to strain yourself too soon."

"Haldir is correct."

Turning, they found Elrond had entered the healing ward while they had been talking. "While I will reserve final judgment until tomorrow, I do not think you will be ready to leave the healing ward by then." Seeing the frustration building in his old friend's eyes, Elrond offered, "Perhaps, you will be up to a walk outside for some fresh air later today."

"I am ready…" Glorfindel let his voice trail off as he noted the scowls on both faces turned in his direction. Huffing, he muttered, "I am hardly an elfling, needing to be kept to his bed. I know how I feel… better than either of you would know. I am the last patient still confined to bed!"

"While I do not doubt you are feeling much better, your body needs time to recover from the strain it suffered. I will permit a short walk later today, once the heat of the day has diminished… and not before. Consider that an order if that is what is required to make you pay heed." Smirking at the outraged look his Seneschal gave him, he softened the remark by adding, "Humor us, my old friend. We still feel the fear of how close we came to losing you. Enjoy having Haldir's undivided attention while it lasts. Once we leave here, you will not have that luxury."

Glancing back to his worried lover, he quickly relented, seeing the strain in the sky-blue eyes he so adored. "Well… when you put it that way…" He was quickly rewarded with a lingering kiss.

Grinning at the oblivious pair, Elrond cleared his throat several times… loudly, to get their attention. "The patrol is returning from Minas Tirith with additional troops detailed to support our mission. They should be here in two days. We will leave on the third. Rest, so that you are ready."

Pulling back so that he could turn to face the elf lord, Haldir asked, "From that we can assume all went well with their mission? That our people return to us safely?"

Sighing, Elrond admitted, "I know Elrohir, Legolas, and Ara return unharmed, but I have no word on the rest. The artifact is safe within the walls of the city."

"Then we must wait to learn the rest. We…" Glorfindel was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Recognizing it as the warning horn used by the Gondorian army to signal an attack, both Haldir and Elrond shared a quick look before turning to answer the call.

"Stay here, love. I will let you know what is happening," Haldir ordered over his shoulder as he caught sight of Glorfindel's attempt to rise from his bed.

Grumbling, the balrog slayer dropped back against his pillows. "Do not forget me! I will go crazy from worry not knowing!" Muttering a curse, he forced himself to wait, realizing the other two had broken into a run and were well down the hall.

-----

Seeing the elf lord's rapid approach, the garrison's commander signaled Elrond to join him on the upper defenses of the garrison's walls. "Two of our patrols have been attacked in what appears to be an organized assault. The other patrols nearby came to their aid. The rest have been recalled to defend the garrison. I expect all of the patrols… and the wounded to be returning within the hour."

"The Uruk Hai are massing along that ridge north of us, Commander," Haldir observed.

Staining to see what the elf had noticed, the Gondorian warrior shook his head in frustration. "I cannot see that far. What do you see, my lord?"

"It looks like our enemy is massing their forces… whether for an attack on this fortress or to ambush the returning patrols, I cannot say. How soon will the patrols be here? I see signs of yrck to our east and west as well," the Lorien elf responded. "I cannot see to the south from this vantage point, but it is reasonable to assume they are there as well."

"I will send messenger birds to our patrols, warning them of the danger. Can you estimate numbers?"

Leaning as far as possible out of the opening in the wall, Haldir studied the various locations. "It appears that the group to the north is the largest of the three… several hundred from what I can see. There may be greater numbers yet hidden behind the rise."

Swearing, the commander signaled his attendant to prepare immediate dispatches to the patrols. "Perhaps, if we are lucky, we can position our patrols so that they can organize into larger formations and attack the enemy from the rear in several key locations. We may be able to cut their numbers significantly if we manage to take them by surprise. The reinforcements from Minas Tirith will not be here before late tomorrow at the earliest."

"May I suggest you send a message to Prince Aranuir, as well, alerting him to this new problem? They may be able to make better time if they know the urgency," Elrond proposed, moving back to their side after walking further down the rampart to scan conditions to the south. "It appears we have an equally large number massing to our south, judging from what I can see."

"I will see to it, my lord."

Seeing the warriors of their expedition that had remained with them waiting in the courtyard below, Elrond changed topics. "Our warriors are, of course, at your disposal. Tell us where you need us to station ourselves and Lord Haldir and I will see to it."

Nodding, the commander replied, "If your troops could cover the southern wall, that would allow me to mass my warriors along the other three walls. Our supplies are more than sufficient to arm and sustain us for several weeks, if need be. I doubt the enemy is equipped with scaling ladders and the like, so any attempts to breech the walls should be crude at best."

"I would agree, Commander. My Lord Elrond… if you will it, I will organize our warriors and see to the southern wall's defense," Haldir offered, the mantle of leadership dropping securely around his shoulders as the last of his innate self-confidence reasserted itself.

"See to it, Captain. I will inform Glorfindel and the others of our plan."

-----

Less than an hour later, the sounds of battle could be heard at several points surrounding the garrison. Taken off-guard by the ferocious response to their earlier assaults, the enemy was pushed out into the open before the walls of the garrison. With brutal efficiency, the warriors stationed along the rampart began to rain a hail of arrows down into their midst. In under an hour, the combined efforts of the patrols and the garrison's defenders succeeded in breaking the lines of Uruk Hai and Yrck. Within minutes, the foul beasts were in retreat, fleeing into the cover of the nearby woods.

Seeing the retreat, the gates to the garrison swung open and the patrols quickly began to move their wounded into the safety of its walls. Handing their bows and quivers to Haldir, Elrond and Celeborn hurried down to assist the wounded. Noting that several were already dead, Elrond hurried further into the midst of the wounded. Feeling a hand grip his arm, he turned to find Seere at this side, his medical kit in her hand.

Nodding his thanks, he knelt beside a critically injured young warrior with an arrow protruding from his shoulder, and began to work. A quick glance around him told him it would be a long afternoon and evening. "Seere, this wound does not appear to be poisoned. We need to remove the arrow and flush the wound so I can suture the injury. Are you ready?"

-----

Celeborn sat down beside Elrond and leaned back against the wall of the healing ward, too exhausted to make his way to the sleeping chamber they had been assigned. "We were lucky that none of the wounded were shot with poisoned arrows."

"Indeed, I was just considering that fact. Given the number of wounded we had to treat, we would have lost many of them had they been." Smiling as Seere settled down on his other side, he pulled her to rest against him, relishing the pleasure of having her close.

"Does this mean they are reserving the poison for later use or does it indicate that they have run out of that vile concoction?" she mused.

"I would think they would have used it had it been available. They clearly hoped to take the garrison by force and poisoning their targets would have improved their chances," Erestor observed as he joined the other weary elves, mugs of herbal tea in his hands.

"_Hannon le, meldir_," Celeborn offered, gratefully accepting the soothing beverage. "I think you are correct in your assessment of the situation. This does not mean they will not be able to acquire more. I would still feel better having another option for the antidote before we leave for our next site." (_Thank you, friend_.)

Brushing a kiss across the top of Seere's head, Elrond pondered, "I have been thinking about the adjustments to the tincture and the base. What do you think of using the yew and goldenseal root wash Seere has already made for our kits as the tincture to activate the herbal mix?"

Seeing the considered nods from the others, he sighed. "Assuming we have no more wounded to treat tonight and the hordes refrain from another attack, perhaps we can test this substitution in the morning?"

"I have also been thinking about the base… Ada feels the current alcohol solution is too strong. Perhaps we could use one made with garlic and mallow? I could dilute the proportion of alcohol by a fourth… maybe more, if we use garlic. Garlic stabilizes the base as well as the one with the higher alcohol content, but would be less reactive than the full strength base we have been using," Seere proposed.

"Both good ideas. Let us hope we have a chance to test them in the morning." Rising to his feet, Erestor offered a hand to each of the others to pull them to their feet. "It has been a long day. I suggest we find a light supper and see if a little rest is possible."

-----

Leaving the healing ward after making a final visit to check his patients before retiring, Elrond found one of their warriors waiting. "My lord, Lord Haldir sent me to alert you of a renewed threat from the Hordes. They appear to be regrouping beyond the ridge at several points. He and the Commander expect another attack before dawn."

"Very well. I will inform the others and alert the healers we may have more wounded. Tell Lord Haldir I will join him shortly." Sighing, he turned back to the healing wards. /So much for a night's sleep./

-----

Elrohir gritted his teeth as his detachment cleared a rise in the road to the garrison. Their perspective gave them their first view of the garrison itself, a view that included the ground around the stronghold littered with dead bodies clad in the black armor of the Hordes. Smoke rose from within walls of the stronghold and bands of Yrck and Easterlings continued to attack, firing flaming arrows into the garrison. A crude battering ram made from a downed tree trunk was being used to batter the main gate, as archers from the garrison's ramparts poured arrows down onto the swarming mass.

Infuriated, he gave the order for his warriors to draw their swords and prepare to engage the enemy. A quick glance in the direction of his distant nephew confirmed that the Gondorian prince was doing likewise. Catching Aranuir's eye, he gave a nod to indicate their readiness. "_Herio_!" (_Charge_!)

-----

"Elrohir!"

Turning, the peredhel found his father treating a small group of wounded men and elves, attempting to save what lives he could. Sprinting to his side, the younger healer knelt to assist his father is removing an arrow from the arm of a young warrior. Puzzled that his father was not using the poison antidote, he asked, "Do we not need to apply the antidote?"

"The one piece of good news we have is that they seem to have run through their stores of that foul concoction, so we are spared that complication. I have found no signs of poison in any I have thus far treated." Looking up to meet his son's eyes, he asked, "Are you unharmed, _ion_? Legolas? Ara?" (_son_)

"We are fine, Ada. Is the same true for you and the rest of our family?"

"Aye. Glorfindel is recovering quickly from his wounds… though we have had to threaten to tie him to his cot to keep him from the ramparts," Elrond responded. "Was your mission without mishap or did you find resistance?"

"All in all, yours and Erestor's plan to decoy the Hordes from following us worked. We had but one brief skirmish and no serious injuries among our warriors. It seems we were justified in worrying the garrison might pay for our subterfuge," Elrohir observed.

"Humm… it has indeed been a long few days. The day we received word your party had departed Minas Tirith to return here, several of the daily patrols were attacked. We lost some number of warriors in that exchange, but have faired relatively well since we managed to get all of our forces back inside the walls of the garrison," he replied. "We have had some injuries, but thus far have lost no more of our people. Ara is fortunate to have so skilled a leader at this post. His commander did well."

"My commander says he owes much to you and your company for weathering this siege. He speaks quite highly of Haldir and your leadership… and fighting skills."

Looking up, the peredhil found they had been joined by Aranuir. In a moment of clear insight, Elrond noted, "While it has always struck me how strongly you favor Estel, you look every inch his twin, garbed as you are and flushed from battle. I feel strongly that Middle-earth will have need of your leadership, _ion nin_, as it did his." (_my son_)

-----


	57. Chapter 57 The Only Certainty

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 57

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but ratings will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Some slash, but mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; fanfiction  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

**I'd really appreciate hearing from any one reading this... please!**

Chapter 57 --- The Only Certainty

"_In these matters the only certainty is that nothing is certain.__"_

_Pliny the Elder_

-----

Elrond pulled Kaane to a halt and surveyed the lush vegetation that grew along the banks of Nen Hithoel, the lake veiled by a deep mist that had long ago inspired its name. Barely visible in the dense vegetation, lay the path to the ruins of the abandoned Gondorian watchtower of Amon Hen, the Hill of the Eye. It had been many millennia since he had last visited this remote corner of Gondor, but the sight of the Argonath, even when viewed from the backside, had not lost its ability to resurrect painful memories of Mordor and the two Kings it immortalized.

Turning from the sight that was causing many in their company to stare and point in wonder, Elrond began to pick his way amongst the fallen columns and knotted trees eager to put the image of Isildur behind him. While he would always hold Elendil in great affection and respect, such was not the case of the cold, brash mortal whose weakness and desire for power had led to so much suffering. In the peredhel's heart, he still blamed Isildur for that suffering and the many deaths that followed… the last of which was his beloved child, Arwen.

Frowning, he ignored the grumblings from those that had hoped for a brief stop… to bathe in the lake and admire the monumental achievement of those that had crafted those images. He wished nothing more than to find the entrance into the North Stair so that they could begin the search for yet another site marked on their map. Sweeping right to round the rise of the Hill of the Eye, he let memory led him to the entrance to the portage-way to the lower ground beneath the Falls of Rauros.

The peredhel had become quite adept at ignoring the grumblings of one group or another in the three weeks since they had left the safety of the Gondorian garrison. As they had marched in search of the other sites marked on the map prepared from Seere's vision, arguments over all manner of issues had become a part of their daily life. The limited success they had experienced after their achievement at the first site had done little to improve the situation. At the five sites they had since visited, only a small cache of documents had been found at a site near Fangorn Forest in Rohan.

After much debate, the leaders had agreed to send them to Minas Tirith to be reviewed by the group of scholars working there. What should have been obvious had become controversial when an advisor from Mirkwood had joined with the dwarves and the delegation from Rohan to argue that too much of this sensitive material was being given to Gondor. The fact that Minas Tirith and Imladris were the only cities in Middle-earth with the scholars and the library necessary for their review and analysis had been lost in petty squabbling that had ensued.

The incident had underscored the escalating tension among the various representatives to the 'committee' leading the expedition. As he had feared from the outset, without a single leader in command, the ancient rivalries and distrust between the various peoples had slowly begun to erode the harmony and goodwill that had marked their first weeks of travel. The constant harassment from small bands of Yrck, Uruk Hai and Easterlings had worn tempers raw and the warriors under them had begun to feel the strain of the growing divisions.

Sighing with frustration, he leaned forward to study the path before them. Elrond felt his spirits rise as he found no signs of recent travel in the area. /Of course, this could mean the Hordes collected whatever was here long ago… or that they came from the south. Still, tis more encouraging than most of the other sites we have visited./

"I see not signs of travel along this path in… many decades. The vegetation is quite thick and new trees have grown in the path that bespeak of years of undisturbed growth," Glorfindel observed, having taken position to Elrond's right.

Trading a strained smile with his Seneschal, he nodded. "Aye… I would agree. Perhaps, we will find this site worth our time to investigate."

"They have all been worth the time to investigate, my lord. If we had not gone, how would we know they had already been looted? Then too, our 'committee' agreed to these sites as our itinerary before we left Minas Tirith… though many now seem to forget that fact," he wryly added.

A snort of amusement was Elrond's only reply. Edging forward, he peered down the steep switchback path of the 'stairs'. "I see no reason to delay our descent, but I know I will hear complains if I proceed without giving the rest their chance to approve this course."

"Likely. As the day grows late, perhaps this would be a good place to make camp for the night… or will that require committee approval as well?" Glorfindel mocked.

Signaling for those behind him to carry word that they had reached the entrance to the North Stair, the peredhel dismounted. "As you know the answer as well as I, I will save my breath for the coming debate."

-----

Elrond leaned against a tree near the top of the falls, his back deliberately turned to the view of the lake and the towering gateway beyond. He had hoped that the sound of the waterfall would cool his anger. The simple decision to make camp for the night before beginning the descent to the East Emnent has resulted in yet another long and divisive argument. By the time they had reached an agreement, Elrond had expended the last of his self-control. He had quickly retreated into the woods in search of a moment's solitude and peace.

"Our mission stands on the verge of failure due to this endless bickering, does it not, Adar'ra?"

Glancing up, he studied the look of frustration on the man's face. "Aye, it does… but you already know this, Ara. What are you really asking me?"

Sighing, the Gondorian prince moved over to sit beside the elf lord. "You remind me of my mother. She can always see through my motives when I am avoiding asking a difficult question."

Staring out across the deep gorge before them, he watched the Anduin roar and tumble over the falls. "I envy the river… it has these falls to vent its anger."

"Indeed."

"Why did you wait to halt the company until you were well past the lake? So many would have enjoyed a swim to ease their mood… it would have been good for morale," the prince observed.

"And you think my reasons were more than the desire to move us along to the next site so that we may finish our work as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"Why is that? Is not it in the best interests of the expedition to move quickly so that we improve our chances of getting there before the Hordes?"

"Logical… but is it not also important to the expedition for morale to be maintained?"

Turning to study his distant grandson, Elrond smiled. "You remind me of Celeborn when you do that."

"_Hannon le, Adar'ra_. I can think of no finer compliment." Picking up a leaf, Aranuir began to spin it by its stem. "Does the sight of my forbearers still cause you such grief?" (_Thank you, Grandfather_.)

Sighing, Elrond stared back into the mist of the falls. "I hold Elendil in the highest regard. He was a great and noble king… a warm and generous friend."

"And his son?"

Frowning at the question, Elrond hesitated for a moment before answering. "Isildur was everything his father was not. I saw too many die… suffer for his folly and arrogance. I have nothing positive to say of him."

Nodding his head, Aranuir commented, "Many did die because of him… including your daughter."

"Yes. Had he done as I urged, the fate of my family, as well as that of this world, might have been different." Reaching over, Elrond laid his hand on the prince's arm. "I miss her, Ara. That does not mean I do not rejoice in my kinship to you and your family… nor does it change the deep love I have for Estel. He was my son and I miss him too."

"I have… wondered how you feel… what you think when you look upon my family. We owe our lives to her decision to accept morality so she could marry him."

"You are the living proof she made the right decision. I see them both in you and your kin. I hear their joy and happiness in your laugh. I see the fire of their spirits in your eyes… your heart. I have no bitterness in her choice… I simply miss my children," he confessed. "She… they were so very dear to me… as are you and your kin."

They fell into a companionable silence, soothed by the roar of the falls. "_Hannon le, Adar'ra_. I had wondered." (_Thank you, Grandfather_.)

-----

"My lords… we have found an entrance to a cave under the falls."

Looking up from the map he was scanning with Glorfindel and Celeborn, Elrond asked, "A cave… under Rauros? Is it large enough to be our cache?"

"It appears to be, but we have not yet entered as Prince Aranuir thinks it best you view the site before we disturb it."

Nodding his head, he quickly folded the map and returned it to Glorfindel. In a low voice that would not carry to the waiting guard, he murmured, "This is… unexpected. I have never heard of a cave under the falls nor did we find one when we mapped this area for the High King. Then too, Ara has never delayed entering a site before. I wonder why."

The three elf lords wasted no time in following the young warrior down a winding trail that had been cut into the steep slope east of the 'Stair' by the Gondorian soldiers to a sheltered beach near the bottom of the falls. As they descended, Rauros' roar became deafening. A thick, heavy mist hung in the air as the rushing water pounded into massive boulders, sending showers of water outward in a steady haze.

Rounding a bend in the path, Elrond spotted Ara and Erestor near the wall of the gorge, staring into a small opening near the ground. Sensing their approach, Erestor turned to greet them. "Elrond… this cave, it is a mystery. It was not here when we last surveyed this area for the High King. Of this I am sure, for Lindir and I were the ones that searched this area. We were particularly looking for caves, as you know, as possible places of safety and refuge. I would not have missed it."

"I remember,_ meldir_, but that was over four thousand years ago. Perhaps this opening has been made by the wind and water over those long years," Elrond suggested, kneeling down to peer into the darkness. To his amazement, the torch Ara was holding near the entrance failed to shed light into the interior. (_friend_)

"Perhaps…" the counselor replied, a doubtful look marking his face. "Still… Ara and I sense a malevolent presence that taints this area. Do you feel it as well, my lord?"

Frowning at the waves of hostility and anger assaulting his senses, he lifted his eyes to meet Erestor's. "Indeed. It is as though the very air is alive with… malice. Odd… the evil that has touched this place has no likeness to any I have ever encountered. It is not like the aura that Sauron left behind at the first site. It is old… but not ancient."

"I am sorry, Adar'ra, but what does that mean? I feel… uneasy in this place much as I did at that first site, but I see nothing… understand less," Ara confessed, his frustration and discomfort evident. "Do you have vision as you did in the fishing village?"

"I am afraid it does not work like that, _ion_. I cannot summon visions on command… they come to me unbidden. I sense that someone consumed with anger and hostility passed… lingered here for some time, but I do not see… anything." Looking over his shoulder at his Seneschal, he suggested, "I would like to investigate this cave. If…" (_son_)

"Nay… it is a trap!"

-----

Startled, the small group looked up to see Elrohir running down the narrow path from above. "Ada… Seere has had a vision. She saw a cave under the falls and you were preparing to enter. She saw bodies… skeletons scattered on the floor!"

"A vision? What more did she see?" Elrond demanded, as he jerked away from the cave entrance.

Reaching out to grasp his father's shoulder as he skidded to a halt at the bottom, Elrohir took a steadying breath. "I know not. She returned from her vision and gasped that you were in danger. What I have said is all I waited to hear as I had seen you disappear down this path with Adar'ra and Glory. I could not risk taking the time to hear more."

"Well done, _ion_. Ara, can I suggest you post a guard on this entrance and allow none to enter it until we talk to Seere?" Celeborn urged. "If she has had a vision, we had best have that information before we proceed." (_son_)

Already half way up the bank after hearing Elrohir's report, Elrond added over his shoulder, "Glorfindel, call our warriors to battle alert. I do not want to be caught unawares if there is any possibility of an imminent threat."

Cresting the rise, Elrond scanned the area for his betrothed. Seeing her running toward him, he opened his arms to catch her against him. "Elrond! I saw a… that cave is evil! To enter it is to die!"

Pulling her tightly against him, he gave her a moment to calm down, knowing from personal experience that a vision can leave the seer reeling as surely as an actual event. "I am safe, beloved. Elrohir arrived before I could enter the cave. I am safe… your vision and his quick actions saved me."

Sagging in relief, she reached up to pull his head down for an urgent kiss. Sighing against his lips, she whispered, "I saw those bodies… skeletons and felt the evil of that place! My uncle used magic… there is no way out, once you enter."

Pulling back, Elrond fixed her with a probing stare. "Your uncle? You are sure of this?"

"Aye. I saw him in the cave. He was digging by the light of a torch and found a small chest in a pit near the back of the cave," she began. "He opened the chest and started to laugh… it was a horrible laugh. He began to shift through the contents. Lhach took several scrolls and a very small box… like a trinket or jewelry box, from the chest. He placed the scrolls in a knapsack."

"What then, Seere?" he prompted as she fell silent.

The seer's eyes had lost their focus as the memory of the vision replayed in her mind. "He was laughing again and he had a look of supreme satisfaction on his face. He closed the chest and sat down on it, still laughing. He reached up to his throat and pulled a chain from underneath his tunic… a small key was on the chain. It took him several minutes to get the box to open… he was muttering something in a language I do not know, but I think it may have been Black speech for it hurt to hear."

"There was something in the box… it gave off a strange green glow. He stared at it for long minutes, as if mesmerized by the sight… an evil, twisted smile on his face. He reached inside to touch whatever it was, but pulled his hand back at the last second… like he feared being burned." A shudder racked her body as she continued. "He said, 'He will regret the day he chose to discount me! I will find the touchstone and then… nothing, not even the Valar, will be able to stop me!' He finally closed the box and put it with the scrolls in his pack. He then reburied the chest in the pit."

"A green glow… like the glow you have seen in your other visions of your uncle? The ones of the smooth grey stone that emitted the eerie green light?" Elrond pressed.

Slowly, Seere nodded her head. "Aye… very like that, but I did not see inside the box, so I cannot say that was what it contained."

"You say your uncle reburied the chest in the back of the cave? You are sure of this?"

"Aye. He set the knapsack by the entrance and reopened the chest. He sorted through the contents one last time before he closed and locked the chest. He put the key on the chain with the smaller one and muttered a charm over the lock. I do not know Black speech, but the language was foul and loathsome to hear." Holding Elrond's gaze, she finished. "He set the chest back in the pit and hurriedly refilled the hole to bury it. Once he was done, he put a short camp shovel into the sack with the rest and settled it on his back. By the door, he had left a long staff… like the ones in the drawings of my grandfather and the other Istari in the history books at home. He paused at the entrance and once again spoke while pointing the staff at the opening in the same evil tongue."

"Then, he laughed and said… 'Enter all who wish… but you will never leave.' The vision then changed from Lhach to what lies inside there now. I saw the skeletons of men… or perhaps elves and the bones of animals scattered across the floor." A tear ran down her pale cheek as she added, "If you had entered, you would not have been able to get back out!"

-----


	58. Chapter 58 Paradox

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 58 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views". Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

_I've always hated it when writers whine about the lack of reviews, but I'm beginning to understand the need. It's been ages since anyone let me know what they think of the story, so PLEASE take a moment and review! I've changed the settings to allow anonymous reviews, so it's easy! Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 58 --- Paradox

"_The measure of a man is his ability to handle paradox."_

_Carl Jung_

-----

Utter silence greeted Seere's proclamation. Those gathered in the clearing were at once both worried and skeptical about her assertion that the way out of the cave was barred by magic, but none volunteered to test that belief. After several minutes, Celeborn offered, "It seems we are faced with a difficult challenge. The cave holds information we vitally need, but there is no way to bring it forth."

"Indeed, the information will do no good for the one that finds it if they cannot bring it out," Elrond mused. "Then too we are assuming there is useful information remaining in the chest. Why would he have left it behind if it would help his cause? Perhaps, he sealed the cave for another reason; perhaps to thwart any other that might have obtained a copy of Sauron's list. He could not be sure he had the only one. What better way to cover your tracks than to kill any that follows in your footsteps?"

"That is possible. Then too, I wonder at the very existence of this cave. It was not there when we surveyed this area for the High King. The rock surrounding it is granite, which does not erode so as to have formed a cavern such as the one Seere describes in so short a time as four millennia," Erestor pondered, oblivious to the exasperated looks traded by the mortals at his comment.

Continuing, he mused, "For the chest to have been originally buried by Sauron, he must have visited the cave before the end of the Second Age; it is doubtful he was able after the Siege. Between the time we scouted this area and the beginning of the march of the army of the Last Alliance, there was not time for such a cave to have formed. No, the cave must have been there, but we failed to see it, failed to sense any trace of magic that would have alerted us that something was being hidden from us."

"If it was there when you mapped this region, this speaks of subtle magic. Sauron was more than capable of being subtle when the situation required it. He was at his most dangerous at those times. As Annatar, he hid in plain sight… his evil and corrupt spirit masked so that only a few doubted his claims." Trading a look with Elrond, one of those few, Celeborn suggested, "Why would he have felt the need to hide the cave so completely? The magic of a dark Maia is not something easily broken, even by another Maia, and the location was remote enough that few would have ventured here by accident. He was hiding something of great worth, perhaps more than the box and scrolls Lhach took when he left here."

"Then we must find a way to see the contents of the chest!" Grór insisted. "We are sitting here talking when we should be finding out the secrets of that cave."

"NO! Any that enter that cave through the entrance will be lost to us. I saw this clearly!" Seere exclaimed. "Lord Grór, please believe what I saw… I have no doubts about this."

Sighing, the dwarf nodded his head, as he reached over to pat her clinched hands. "I accept this, my lady. I know you were given this vision to prevent our being trapped… but there must be a way around this enchantment. You are sure this magic still guards the entrance?"

"I believe it does… my vision gave me no reason to doubt this."

Erestor, seeing the warring emotions on the faces of the others on the 'committee', spoke. "May I suggest we try and test this, so that you are all convinced?"

Puzzled, Seere met her father's gaze. "How would we do this, Ada? We cannot risk a life to try such a thing. I saw animal bones, as well as, those of men or elves, so the way back is closed to all."

"I thought to tie a rag to the end of a rope and toss it into the cave," the Imladrian counsellor replied, a slight smirk teasing at his lips.

"A rag, Ada? I do not see…"

"Aye. We tie a rag to the end of a rope and toss it into the cave. If we are unable to pull the rope back, we know without doubt the magic still holds sway. If we can… we still will have questions," he replied.

-----

"That is a sight to give a dwarf pause," Grór muttered, as he stared at the rope hanging in midair in the middle of the cave entrance. "I guess that confirms the magic is still in place. What now?"

Elrond, intrigued by the sight, stepped closer to the cave entrance and extended his hand. An unpleasant tingling sensation rippled across his palm and jangled along his nerves. Shuddering, he stepped back. "I can feel the enchantment he used now that it has been activated. Even then, you must get very close to feel it. For someone in haste, it might be mistaken for the cold chill of a dank cave."

Stepping to his side, Seere copied his actions. "Aye, I feel it too, _melme_. This magic is strong." (_love_)

"Indeed. This way is truly barred to us," he agreed.

Grór stepped closer, attempting to peer into the darkness of the cave. "You say 'this way'. Do you believe this magic goes no further than the entrance?"

Frowning, Elrond considered the question. "I cannot answer your question with certainty, but I would not expect he would have done more than bar the entrance. To do so would require a far more powerful enchantment, one less likely to go unnoticed. Given these facts, this appears to be the only place… Are you suggesting there may be other entrances to the cave?"

Nodding, the dwarf grinned. "Perhaps there are. If not, then I propose we dig one!"

A sudden laugh drew their attention. Looking over, the group found a grinning Legolas leaning against a tree near the bottom of the path. Smirking he offered, "You are indeed a true heir of Gimli! If you cannot go through an obstacle, you go around or under!"

-----

It was mid afternoon before the detail of dwarves found a second, smaller opening into the rock wall of the cliff. It had been long buried under centuries of silt washed from the forested land above. Leary to enter the opening without checking for signs of magic, Grór halted work and sent for Elrond.

"A true heir of Gimli, indeed! Well done!" Elrond exclaimed, as he checked the knot on the rag he was preparing to toss into the opening. "I sense no magic near this opening, but let us be cautious."

After pulling the rope easily back through the opening, Elrond cautiously eased a lit torch through the opening. A small cave… little more than a cramped tunnel was illuminated, clearly visible to those peering into the opening. "It would seem you have found a way into the mountain… but I believe this cave be above the one we seek to enter."

"Do you think it safe, Lord Elrond?"

"I believe it is… though I cannot be certain. I sense no magic even when I place my hand close the opening. The rag was not trapped as the other one was and we are able to light the interior with a torch. The torch we held close the other entrance shed no light within." Sighing, he turned back to face the others that had gathered to hear his findings. "With what we know, I would say the enchantment does not affect this opening, but there is still a risk it is masked in such a way I cannot sense it."

Squaring his shoulders, Grór declared, "I am a dwarf! I will take a pick and shovel with me for there is no cave that I cannot dig my way out."

Laying his hand on the dwarf's shoulder, Elrond asked, "Are you sure of this, my friend? We have no way of knowing it there is anything of worth left inside, so I hesitate to see you risk you life."

Grinning, the dwarf pointed out, "As you have had to frequently remind us, we have no way of knowing if any site has useful information until we look. How is this one different from the others?"

"Humm? It is not, as you well know… other than the known element of risk it carries," the elf lord confirmed.

"Well, in that case, what are we waiting for?" After grabbing a pack with supplies and his digging tools, Grór and two of his dwarves took the torch and disappeared into the cave.

-----

Night fell with no further word from the dwarves that had disappeared into the narrow cave under Rauros. The expeditionary force had gathered in shifts for yet another cold meal, mindful of the need to call as little attention to themselves as possible. Apple and pear trees grew wild near the base of the falls… the ripe fruit from their fall crop had been harvested to add to their provisions. A muscadine vine grew along the side of the trail and the sweet wild grape was an unexpected treat to supplement their cold rations.

Seere had spent the day gathering herbs she found growing wild near the falls, trying to take her mind off of worry for Grór and his dwarves. She had known the dwarf since he had been a young child following his grandfather around on visits to Imladris. Very much like his gruff, yet warm-hearted grand-sire, Grór had long occupied a special place in the elleth's heart. The thought that he might be trapped in the mountain left her feeling sick at heart.

Elrond sat beside her at the campsite watching, an amused smile lighting his handsome face, as she bundled her finds so that they could be draped over the saddles of their supply horses to dry as they rode out for the next site. "You will not be smirking if we have need of these herbs, my love. I remind you we have already used a great deal of athelas and this is a fine batch of marsh mallow that I found further up the trail."

"I am not disputing the wisdom of having these additions to our stores, beloved; rather I am enjoying watching you work. It gives me great happiness to know we share this passion for herbs and growing things. Our marriage will be rich, for we share much in common. I have been dreaming of the day we marry," he added.

A sad look overtook her features as she confessed, "That day seems so far away. I miss Imladris and I long to be there, making the plans for our wedding."

"I share that feeling, Seere nin. Take heart… in a little over a month, we will start for home and the plans for our wedding will begin in earnest." Sighing, he reached over to draw her closer to his side. "We do not need to wait. Let us begin tonight."

Looking up into his warm silver eyes, she grinned. "Tonight?"

"Aye. For example, who would you have perform the ceremony?"

"Celeborn… with Glory attending him."

"You see… we have made our first plan," Elrond declared. "I would have the same."

"And you will have your sons and their mates… your grandchildren, and of course, Lindir to stand with you. And I will have Ada… and Haldir, Gimli, and Órecalo to stand with me," she added.

"I see you have given this some thought," he commented, a gentle smile lighting his face from within.

Giving him a playful look, she hedged her answer. "Perhaps… a little."

"Oh… only a little. Then there is much we must still consider. Food… a cake…"

"A many layered coconut cake with chocolate sauce on the side!" she proclaimed, a small pink tongue reaching out to lick her lips as if already tasting the cake she had planned.

"Coconut… with chocolate sauce on it? This idea just came to you this minute?" he teased.

"Nay, a many layered coconut cake with chocolate sauce on the side. Some do not like chocolate sauce on their cake, so it will be served in bowls next to the cake, to be added by those that want it," she corrected.

Bending to press a kiss to the top of her head, he noted, "That sounds delicious. Tis a good thing you thought of this…just now, for I will need to include a request that Elladan order several crates of coconuts and an extra supply of chocolate in the orders for our winter supplies in my next message to him. Had you not thought of it until we arrived home, there might not have been time!"

Cheered by his teasing, Seere snuggled a little closer to his side. "I am glad you asked so that I could think of it, beloved! What do you wish for the wedding?"

"A many layered coconut cake with lots of chocolate sauce in bowls next to it! That and you at my side, with our family and friends around us." Smiling down into her glittering eyes, he added, "All other plans will be exactly as you wish them if I can have that."

-----

A few feet away, another betrothed couple listened with amusement at the loving banter between the pair. Shifting to stretch out on his back, Glorfindel rested his head in his lover's lap. Smiling up into the sky blue eyes that were watching his every move, he asked, "Have you made any plans for our wedding, beloved?"

"Plans… no, but I would wish to have it outside. If we are in Imladris, perhaps down by the river in the glade near the large waterfall. If in Lorien, I would propose we take our vows in a lovely clearing near the Celebrant. We have both spent so much of our lives in the open, taking our vows in such a place would mean much to me," he admitted.

"Do you have a preference for either realm? I know you lived your first life in Lorien, so it you wish to wed there, I would gladly travel there to take our vows," Glorfindel offered.

Haldir bent to press a soft kiss to his lover's smiling lips. "Perhaps, but it seems we have both found our way in our second lives in Imladris. It is there we admitted our love, consummated our commitment to each other. My Ada lives there most of the time. If Elrond will permit it, I think Imladris would be my preference, _melme_." (_love_)

Sighing, Glorfindel mused, "The valley will always be my home. Even in Aman, I longed to be back in Imladris, riding her borders and walking her paths. Aye, Imladris it is, my love." With a mischievous grin, he added, "And I want a huge chocolate cake… with whipped cream on the side."

Amused by the bright red blush that overtook Haldir's face, he teased, "And why are you blushing, my love? Was it something I said?"

"I do not think a chocolate cake would be appropriate, perhaps lemon cake with white icing… or…"

"No! I insist on a chocolate cake with lots of whipped cream near at hand, and maybe some chocolate sauce and berries. I have developed a fondness for strawberries dipped in both… or raspberries! Yumm! I love to lick the cream from the tip, then let the whole berry slide into my mouth so I can taste the chocolate… and the sweetness of the fruit," he purred, shifting his head slowly in Haldir's lap.

Feeling his lover begin to harden from his movements, coupled with the memory his teasing words invoked, Glorfindel whispered, "I though I made my appreciation of such treats very clear."

_Flashback --- the Midwinter Celebration, Imladris_

_The family gathering in Elrond's study had eased the suffocating tension that had descended on the evening's celebrations after the scene in the dining hall, but it had not completely dispelled the electric energy that had charged the air since word of the betrothal of the Lord of Imladris to the much younger daughter of his oldest friend and counselor had become known. Haldir and Glorfindel had excused themselves from the gathering as soon as the newlyweds had departed for their separate chambers._

"_Do you want to return to the festivities, melme? I must confess I am hungry. I was having too much fun dancing with you earlier to sample any of the cake. What say you to seeing what is left of the various desserts provided for the celebrations?" Glorfindel suggested. (love)_

"_I would not mind a dessert either, but I have no real desire to return to the celebration. I saw the Mirkwood princesses headed that way and I am not in the mood to witness any more of their mischief!" Haldir replied._

_Wrapping his arm around his love's waist, Glorfindel gave his a coaxing grin. "I doubt there will be anyone left in the dining hall after the earlier unpleasantness. Besides, most of those still celebrating at this late hour will be more interested in drink and dance, than sweets. They will be in the Hall of Fire. We will have our pick of what is left. The kitchen will not clear the tables while there are still revelers about."_

_Tempted, the Lorien elf cast his companion a mischievous look. "Do you think there is any chocolate cake left? I love chocolate cake!"_

'_Tis likely as the cooks undoubtedly make extra knowing you would be in attendance! I sometimes think you love chocolate more than me!" the ancient warrior teased._

"_Well, chocolate is sweet, yet heady. It leaves such a pleasant taste on my tongue! As yet, I do not know if the same is true of you," Haldir countered, before pulling away to race away down the hall in the direction of the dining hall._

'_You will regret that remark!" Glorfindel called after him, breaking into a run to catch his mate. /I am more than ready to let you 'taste' all you want, my love. I have found my mate and I do not plan to let you escape me! I am tired of waiting to have you share my bed. Tonight I will make you mine/_

_Rounding the doorway into the dining hall, Glorfindel glanced quickly around for Haldir. Before he could say anything, a glob of whipped cream hit him squarely in the middle of his forehead. Stunned, he came to a complete halt, only to be pelted by a second spoonful over his lips._

_Narrowing his eyes, Glorfindel slowly advanced on the laughing elf, an elf that had quickly moved to place the dessert table between himself and the silent, glaring warrior. Helping himself to a large piece of chocolate cake, he smirked, "You were right. There is cake left and we do have the dining hall to ourselves."_

_In a low, measured voice, his lover asked, "Is the cake to your liking, my love?"_

_Hefting the hunk he had cut for himself, Haldir took a large bite out of the rich treat. Chocolate icing clung to his smiling lips as he watched the other warrior assess his position and look for a way to attack. Pleased he was safe for the moment from any retribution, he took a second, larger bite, making sure to leave a little of the creamy chocolate on his chin and the tip of his nose. /I am tired of waiting. This beautiful warrior will be mine tonight. I will mark him so he never thinks to leave me/_

_Glorfindel came to a stop directly across from Haldir in front of the remains of the stunning array of confections and pastries prepared for the celebrations. Though much of the bounty had been eaten by the huge crowd attending the weddings of the two princes and the midwinter celebration, a lot remained. Making sure the grinning elf was watching, he slowly let his tongue slip from between his lips to take a cat-like lap of the whipped cream clinging to his face. Taking his time, he licked the rest of the luscious white treat from around his mouth._

_Knowing he had succeeded in capturing Haldir's full attention, he looked about for his next weapon in their silent battle of wills. Spying a platter of berries, a winter luxury from the greenhouses of the realm, he casually selected a plump strawberry. After first dunking it in a pot of melted, warm chocolate, he swiped it through the bowl of whipped cream._

_With exaggerated care, he raised it to his lips and carefully licked the cream from the tip. Opening his mouth wide, he slowly slipped the berry across his tongue, letting the chocolate coat it, as his lips wrapped tightly around the succulent fruit. Sucking gently, he let the juice mix with the chocolate, a drop or two trickling down the side of his chin to mingle with the remaining whipped cream. Noting that Haldir's eyes were now riveted on those wayward drops, he suddenly bit the berry in half._

_A muffled groan from across the table confirmed that his prey had lost his focus. The chocolate cake, still held in his hands, had been crushed in his sudden grip and oozed between his fingers. Seeing his opening, Glorfindel struck. With little effort, he vaulted over the table and tackled the startled elf, pinning his arms over his head. Rolling fully on top of him, he purred, "I hope you like whipped cream with your chocolate cake for you have some you spilled earlier that needs to be cleaned up," as he took his lover's lips in a possessive kiss._

_Reminding himself they were in a very public place, Glorfindel reluctantly lifted his head. The sight of his beautiful elf, lips swollen and traces of chocolate and whipped cream smeared across his handsome face, made the breath catch in his throat. "By the Valar, you are lovely!"_

_Sky blue eyes slowly slipped open to behold the smoldering cobalt blue gaze of his mate. The overwhelming need to claim this elf drove all other thoughts from his mind, all other thoughts save for one. Feeling Glorfindel's grip on his wrists loosen as he reached down to caress the side his face, Haldir grasped the back of Glorfindel's head. Kneading the soft golden locks, he pulled him down for another kiss. As the kiss broke, Haldir let his lips slide over to his beauty's ear. In a sultry purr, he observed, "You look good enough to eat... especially with that chocolate cake matted in your hair."_

_Shocked, Glorfindel reared up and lifted his hands to his hair. Finding clumps of the rich, dark cake clinging to the long golden strands, his eyes narrowed. Leaning toward the table, he grabbed a handful of the cake. After taking a huge bite, he glanced down at the amused elf under him. Taking a second bite, he bent down to kiss his mischievous mate. _

_Against his lips, he murmured, "You like chocolate cake, my love? Then have some of mine!" Rising up quickly, he smashed the remaining cake into Haldir's smirking face._

_Chuckling, Haldir bucked his hips and rolled Glorfindel beneath him. Ripping the fastening of Glorfindel's dress robes apart, he spread the folds wide. Smirking, he reached up and grabbed the bowl of chocolate sauce. With obvious glee, he slowly poured the warm sauce across the exposed, muscular chest of the squirming warrior. The "Ai! Haldir! That tickles!" that greeted his efforts had him reaching for the bowl of whipped cream._

_Taking his time to trail his finger through the smooth peaks of the cream, he offered his finger to the elf under him. "And you seem to enjoy the cream." _

_Haldir reached up to pull the tray of berries toward him. Selecting a plump raspberry, he drug is teasingly through the pool of chocolate at the base of Glorfindel's throat. He was oblivious to the faint tremor in his hand as he held the coated morsel up to his lover's lips. It too was gently pulled into the moist heat of the Balrog slayer's mouth. _

_For several minutes, the former March Warden of the Golden Wood fed the legendary Seneschal of Imladris, both slowly losing track of their surroundings as the sexual tension that had been building for months took control. Strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries were carefully coated in chocolate or cream and slipped into the hungry mouth that opened to receive them… a mouth hungry for more than food. _

_Control finally exhausted, Glorfindel reached up to pull Haldir into his arms. Ravenous lips slid together, drinking deeply of the taste of chocolate and the other. The demands of their growing bond snapped the final restraint keeping them apart. Both were soon only aware of each other and the burning desire to claim and be claimed._

_-----_

_The room suddenly fell quiet, as the two elves struggled to catch their breath and still the frantic beating of their hearts. It was several minutes before Haldir could raise his head to see meet his lover's gaze. Shining blue eyes met his. Before he could speak, Glorfindel whispered, "I love you, Haldir nin… forever."_

_Haldir bent to press a gentle kiss his lover's lips. Too overcome by the moment to say more, the only word that left his lips was "Mine!"_

_Moving to the side, Haldir pulled Glorfindel close, planning to rest for a moment before urging his lover to dress, as much as they could in their tattered clothes and return to one of their chambers for the rest of the night. Within seconds, they had drifted into a contented reverie. _

_Neither would ever forget the looks of surprise and amusement on the faces of the kitchen staff when they woke the sleeping elves an hour later as they began to clear the tables of the dining hall. The teasing, "More cake, Lord Haldir? There is plenty left," caused the blushing elf to roll under the table, pulling the tablecloth closed behind him. It had taken some time for his laughing mate to coax him out so they could return to his chambers for the night._

_End Flashback_

"Funny… I thought you liked chocolate, Haldir," Celeborn observed from nearby. "I would have guessed it to be your choice." Trading an amused look with Elrond, they settled back to watch the embarrassed aroused elf squirm. /If my son thinks we did not hear about the incident in the dining hall, tis time we let him know otherwise/

-----

A/N --- I couldn't resist having Seere choose a coconut cake with chocolate sauce on the side. In the chapter where Elrond proposed (Ch 46, if you want to check), I used a quote from the movie "When Harry Met Sally". In the final credits of the movie, they talk about their wedding and it included a coconut cake… massive with many tiers and chocolate sauce on the side, so that seemed like a logical choice for Elrond and Seere!


	59. Chapter 59 All Possible Objections

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 59 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AAF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views". Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Hello Angelsfyrel! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you continue to do so!

Chapter 59 --- All Possible Objections

_"Nothing will ever be attempted if all possible objections must first be overcome."_

_Samuel Johnson_

-----

Dawn had not yet broken when a dwarf shook Elrond awake. "We can see the light of the torch within the cave, my lord. Lord Grór and his detail are returning."

Instantly awake, Elrond thanked the dwarf and roused the others resting nearby. Within minutes, they were all grouped near the entrance to the second cave, waiting anxiously to see if the three dwarves could safely exit the cave. A flickering light was visible from deep within the cave, a light that was rapidly growing brighter.

Grór's second gave a cry of joy as he, through the dim light of the cave, spied his commander dragging an ornate chest through the narrow tunnel. Barely containing himself from going to assist him, he grabbed the hand that was thrust through the opening and pulled the dwarf back into the open air. Looking back into the dark, he pulled the chest out into the early morning light before asking, "My lord, where are the others?"

"Orcs… they will be along shortly with any luck," Grór replied, sagging to the ground in exhaustion. "We had just started back when we were overtaken by a band of Orcs. This cursed mountain is riddled with caves and tunnels. We had but begun to pull the chest through the first of a series of tunnels when we heard their approach. We did not get far before we were overtaken and our kin drew their swords to engage them. I was wedged on the other side of this accursed chest and was unable to stand with them. They urged me to get the chest back to the expedition, while they defended the tunnels."

Looking up at the frowning elf lord, Grór took a hardy drink from the waterskin pressed into his hands before he added, "Let us hope there is something within that merits their sacrifice."

"Indeed… their bravery is exemplary! We must immediately send them reinforcements," Elrond proposed, signaling for several elven warriors to prepare to follow him into the cave.

"I will need to lead them, for it is not a direct path. While I appreciate your warriors desire to help, my dwarves would be best suited to this task, as the way is often along narrow, low tunnels. Your elves are too tall and the men are too broad." Pushing the chest in the direction of the elf lord, he hefted his ax before disappearing back into the cave with a dozen of his warriors.

Those left behind traded worried looks. Elrohir spoke first, voicing the concerns held by the others. "Why would Orcs have been within these caves, much less have been able to find Grór and his dwarves? They could not have known we found another entrance, for this location is sheltered from view on all sides save the one we control."

"Indeed, _melme_. May I suggest we increase the number of perimeter patrols, and alert all of our forces that Orcs are in the immediate area? Until we have some answers to these questions, I would feel better if we were all alert to this threat," Legolas prompted. Seeing no objections to his proposal, the prince hurried off to organize their forces. (_love_)

Prince Háma bent down to study the ornate surface of the chest. "I do not recognize these runes. Are they… Black Speech?"

Feeling the unease of his companion, the young human looked up to see the pained expressions on the faces of the elder elves. "Aye, they are," Celeborn replied, his voice strained and tense.

"I hate to ask this, but, can any of you read it?" Aranuir asked.

"I recognize some of these symbols, but it would take me some time to translate the entire text and I would need access to the resources in our library. From what I can read, I believe it to be a warning… nay, a curse set by Morgoth's own hand," Erestor whispered. "These runes are ancient… one in particular dates to the before the awakening of the Eldar. I have never heard of Sauron using it… only his master."

Celeborn and Elrond grimly nodded in agreement. Barely repressing a shudder of revulsion, Elrond added, "Erestor is correct… whatever is or was in this chest is linked to the fallen Vala. It may well indicate that Sauron brought this chest here after the fall of Angband at the beginning of the Second Age. We know he fled the fallen fortress seeking to avoid judgment by the Valar, but no one has ever been able to say with certainty where he went in the years before he reemerged as Annatar."

Unable to continue looking at the foul markings, Glorfindel whipped off his cloak and covered the chest. "It would seem we have further reason to believe Lhach is seeking knowledge of both dark lords, as we now have a link to Morgoth as well as Sauron. What are we to do with this… abomination?"

"We must see it to a secure location as quickly as possible. Edoras is the nearest fortified city to our current position… some three days ride. Háma, will your father allow us to bring something marked by such evil into his capital?" Elrond asked, hoping to prevent another argument such as they had when the decision to take the documents to Minas Tirith had occurred.

The young prince was silent for several minutes. "He would allow it, but the information inside… how do we open it to see what it contains?"

"I am not sure we can at this time. Seere saw Lhach place an enchantment on the chest after locking it with a key. We have neither the key nor knowledge about the magic guarding it. If its origin is indeed tied to Morgoth, tis possible only the Valar can open it," Erestor observed.

"A valid concern, _mellon nin_. It would be foolish and dangerous for us to try to open it without more information. Perhaps, there is something in the records from Orthanc that contains information that will help us in this endeavor," Elrond mused. "In any case, we need to get it to a safe location. We have not the numbers to defend it if pressed too hard by a large force." (_my friend_)

"I have been thinking," Celeborn interjected. "It is possible that the enchantment around the cave was set by Sauron to, in some manner, alert Orcs to the chest's removal. This would explain the sudden arrival of the yrck in the tunnel as our friends began to drag it away from the cave where it had long rested. It would also explain why Lhach left it behind."

"If that is true… we may soon have some very unwelcome company. I propose we make ready to ride, so that we can leave as soon as Grór and his dwarves return," Aranuir urged. "We do not want to be caught unprepared."

"Indeed not. I agree we must be ready to march immediately," Elrond agreed. "Are we to Edoras then?"

Elrohir spoke up. "May I suggest an alternative, Ada? We are on the banks of the Anduin. Why not build rafts and float it to Osgiliath? I believe the river flows freely for the entire distance, aided by the waters of the Entwash. A much smaller force could safely see it to the White City in far less time than we could take it overland to Edoras, and they would stand a better chance of avoiding Orc patrols on the river. From there, Ara could arrange an escort to Minas Tirith."

"We are sending yet another prize to Gondor? Why did you bother to include any of the rest of the peoples of Middle-earth, if Gondor and Imladris are to make all the decisions and reap all of the trophies?" Háma exclaimed.

"Trophies! Prizes! Think of what you are saying, my friend," Aranuir cried. "This is an evil and cursed thing! I shudder to think of it in either of our cities, but, if Adar'ra Celeborn is right, we may soon be overrun by Orcs sent to protect it. It is our mission to thwart whatever evil is being crafted by this Lhach. Do you honestly think taking it overland is a wiser decision that rafting it to Osgiliath?"

"But Gondor will have access to this knowledge exclusively. That worries me," Háma protested. "What assurances will you offer that the other peoples will have access to it?"

"I can only say Rohan and any other of our allies are welcome to send scholars to study our finds and aid those that now labor to make sense of this information. That offer has been open since we convened in Minas Tirith before marching. As for long term access, if we do not destroy what we have collected… or send them to Aman for the Valar to handle as they see fit, I pledge to you that Gondor will work with each realm to establish protocols for who they wish to have access to them. We want no repeat of what happened after the Ring War, so we must all agree to proper security measures."

Háma held the gaze of the Prince of Gondor for several seconds before nodding. "Very well. I am not entirely satisfied, but you are right to urge we debate this later. We will need to detail men to the task of building rafts immediately,"

"Agreed."

-----

It took the detail most of the morning to complete three crude, but sturdy rafts. Having heard nothing from the dwarves, the chest was loaded onto the center raft and a company of archers under the command of Aranuir and Haldir cast off. The 'committee' had previously agreed to next march for the Dead Marshes. It was agreed that the expedition would march along the Anduin to an old ferry crossing fifty miles south of the falls. A Gondorian garrison guarded the crossing and would provide shelter for the force should they come under attack while they awaited the return of the patrol.

A tense quiet settled over the camp as the rafts rounded a bend in the river and were swept from sight toward the convergence of the Anduin and the Entwash. The remaining dwarves clustered around the mouth of the second cave, muttering and sending hostile glances at the other groups. Elrond had tried to talk to them and give them support, but his efforts had been greeted with hostility.

Another hour passed before the wavering light of a torch again lit the tunnel entrance. Within minutes, the dwarven patrol tumbled out of the cave, many aiding wounded comrades. Grór, who had taken a slicing blow to his left shoulder, allowed himself to be propped up against the cliff wall as he grumbled, "Those caves are swarming with those foul creatures. Every time we thought we had beaten them back, a fresh wave of Orcs appeared. At least we were able to save one of my dwarves from their clutches… the other was already dead when we arrived."

"Other casualties?" Elrond questioned, as he began to treat the wound.

"Unless we lose one now, he is the only one. We brought his body with us… I'll not leave my own to become food for those monsters!" he exclaimed, his disgust in their vile behavior evident.

"Grór! You are safe!"

Looking up, the two smiled slightly as Seere dropped to the ground next to the wounded dwarf. "Aye, my lady. I am too stubborn to die easily."

Seeing that Elrond was preparing to suture the wound, the elleth quickly found a bottle of a numbing wash in the elf lord's medical kit to douse the wound. "I have been worried, my friend. I know you are a fierce warrior, but your friends are still entitled to care about your safety."

Blushing slightly, the dwarf lord traded an amused look with her betrothed. "I do hope you realize what a lucky elf you are to have won her heart? My grandfather often teases me that I take after him… finding fair elleth so beguiling."

Glancing at the elleth in question, Elrond nodded his head. "I am as lucky an elf as has ever drawn breath to have her love. And, yes, I know I do not deserve her."

"Now, you are both being silly! Grór, hold still while Elrond closes your wound. We must make ready to travel as soon as possible," she admonished, a blush of her own gracing her face.

-----

It was late in the night when they crested a hill above the sanctuary of the garrison. A large party of Orcs had been following them since sundown and the Expedition was glad to see the looming walls of the garrison ahead. Aranuir had alerted the commander to expect them when he had passed through on the way down river and the commander had been on watch for the approach of the force, hoping to prevent their being overwhelmed by Orcs seeking the chest. The arrival of an armed escort several miles from the fortress had been welcome.

"Welcome, my lords. My uncle passed through here late yesterday and warned us to be on the lookout for your party. It seems some unwelcome guests are following you, so let us make haste to the garrison," he proposed.

"Artamir! I did not know you commanded this garrison! Tis good to see you," Elrohir exclaimed. "Ada… another of your descendents. Art is the son of Ara's sister, Hareth. He schooled with us some… forty years back."

"Indeed! Welcome home, Adar'ra! And, it is good to see you again, Adar'ra… uncle," he greeted, as he nodded to Celeborn and Elrohir. A pleased smile lit his face as he caught sight of Seere and Erestor. "Lady Seere! Lord Erestor, tis a pleasure to see you, as well!"

"_Mae govannen_, Artamir. You and your company are a most welcome addition to our company!" Elrond greeted. "Prince Aranuir and his patrol passed safely through this crossing, I take it?" (_Well met_, Artamir.)

"Indeed they did, Adar'ra. I have been waiting most anxiously to meet you when he told me you were in the party that traveled here," the young man confessed, a bright smile lighting his face. Spotting the dwarf riding beside Seere, he grinned. "Lord Grór! It has been many years since we last met. I hope you are not grievously wounded."

"Just a scratch… nothing more. So, you are now commander of this garrison. Tis good to see you have outgrown the influence of your uncles…"

Elrond listened to the banter with half an ear. Leaning over to whisper in his betrothed's ear, he asked, "Seere? Is something troubling you? You look… pale."

Forcing a smile to her lips, she accepted his hand as he reached out to take hers in a gentle grip. "I am fine, _melme_. I had not seen Artamir since he left Imladris to return to Gondor in the company of a trade delegation. That was forty years ago." (_love_)

A soft "Agh…" assured her that Elrond had recognized the significant of that time. Squeezing her hand, he softly replied, "Ermehtar can no longer able to hurt you, beloved."

"I know… it was but a sudden unpleasant memory. I am fine." Seeing his sidelong glance, a genuine smile brightened her face. "Really, _meleth nin_, I am fine. I am quite fond of your grandson and am glad to see him. He is very like Elladan, always up to mischief… so you will get on well with him." (_my love_)

Chuckling, he teased, "Are you suggesting…"

A sudden shout from one of the perimeter patrols put an end to their playful moment. The enemy, seeing the shelter of the garrison looming before them, had decided to attack.

-----

"Seere… Erestor, see our wounded to the safety of the garrison. We will cover your backs. Go!" Elrond commanded. Seeing the dwarf lord begin to argue, he added, "Grór, please ride with Seere and help her get your dwarves to safety."

Sighing in defeat, the dwarf began herding them down the hill. "Come… get to the garrison so that we can protect the lady."

Choking back a grin at the outraged look Seere was sending his way, he gave her a quick wink before turning Kaane to face the advancing Hordes. Nudging the stallion to a canter, he began to issue orders to the elven troops under his command, as well as, the men left to his charge by his grandson. Within minutes, the sounds of battle filled the night.

-----

Seeing a Gondorian warrior near her fall with an arrow in his shoulder, Seere rounded her mount back up the hill to see if he was still alive. Finding him staggering to his feet, she pulled up long enough to offer him her hand before swinging him up behind her. "Hold on! We will be within the keep soon enough and I will tend your wound."

Riding behind the wounded, Seere glanced over her shoulder to see their troops engage the enemy. /That number seems too small to be the force that has stalked our path this night! Where are the…/

A low growl to her right sent shivers down her spine as she quickly lifted her gaze to scan the shrubby growth along and above the path to the garrison. "Warg! Warg riders!"

Hearing his daughter's warning, Erestor swung around in time to see several mounted riders springing down the embankment toward the back of the group of wounded. To his horror, he quickly saw Seere was in danger of being separated from the rest of their numbers. The flash of her sword was caught by a shaft of light from the moon as her blade slashed at the nearest rider, confirming she was virtually surrounded by the enemy.

Cursing himself for having lost her location in the charge down the hill, he pulled his bow from his back and notched his first arrow. The few archers in his company had likewise turned to face the advancing warg and their arrows followed his into their pack.

Seere felt the blade of her sword connect with the neck of the warg closest to her. Its rider tumbled to the side, as the man she had rescued drove his knife into the Orc's throat. Trusting her mount to follow her command to make for the garrison, Seere and the young warrior concentrated on killing as many of the foul creatures around them as possible. The arrows from the archers cut the numbers rapidly, easing this task.

Finding an opening in the line of wargs, Anoron broke into a gallop, intent upon carrying her riders to safety. A sudden flash of intense pain stabbed through Seere's leg, as a rider-less warg sank its teeth into the soft skin of her lower thigh, skin left unprotected by her armor. Latching onto her leg, the beast began to drag her from her mount, its fangs ripping the flesh from mid-thigh to knee as her armor was pushed aside.

Wrapping his good arm around her waist, the young warrior behind her added his strength to her struggles to free herself, concentrating on keeping her mounted before him. Cutting and slashing with her sword, Seere hacked at the warg until she managed to drive a blow into its right eye. Howling, the beast fell away allowing the elven mare to surge forward, free of the weight of the beast.

Charging full speed down the hill, Anoron thundered across the flat ground surrounding the entrance to the keep, the open gates of the garrison in her sight. The mare did not stop until she had her charges well past the gates behind the walls of the stronghold. Sighing in relief, Seere let the warriors that had surrounded them ease the wounded soldier from her mount. Within seconds, she was being carried to the healing ward of the garrison.

-----

Elrond forced his way through the throng of warriors milling around the courtyard searching for Seere. "Elrond! She is in the healing ward."

Whipping his head around, he found Grór at his side. "The healing ward? Was she wounded?" he demanded, breaking into a run.

"Aye, a warg got her leg," followed him through the entrance of the garrison. Hearing the all too familiar sound of a healing ward brimming with wounded, Elrond had no trouble finding his way. To his horror, he found his beloved laying on a treatment bed, her leggings soaked in blood and a healer cutting away the torn leg of the garment to assess the wound.

"Seere!"

Looking up to meet his worried gaze, Seere tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It is not a bad as it looks, _melme_. My armor deflected the worst of it. Once the blood is cleaned away and it is stitched, I will be fine." (_love_)

"Fine? You were bitten by a warg! Now lay back and let me see to this!" he demanded, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he caught sight of the gaping wound. Accepting a cloth soaked in a cleansing wash from the other healer, Elrond frowned. "This is no small wound, Seere. It is a ten inch gash that is bleeding heavily. You will have difficulty walking for some time…"

"Calm down, Elrond. Yes, it is bleeding, but we both know it is not life threatening. No major arteries were cut, so it needs to be cleaned and sutured," she replied, her calm tone irritating the frantic elf.

"Calm down! You were bitten…"

"Indeed she was. Can I suggest you worry about closing the wound first and arguing with her second?" Celeborn interjected. "How are you, _pen vuil_?" (_dear one_)

"How is she? She was bitten…" Elrond began again, only to be interrupted by Seere as she answered Celeborn.

"I have been bitten, but it is not life threatening, my friend. There are others that need your care that are far more…"

"I am not betrothed to any of them! I will see to your wound now, beloved, so lay back and stop arguing with me." Muttering to himself, the healer focused on her wound, striving to keep his fears for her safety at bay. "Your knee joint is damaged…"

"Seere!"

Looking up, she found her father had arrived, the pallor of his face alarming. "Ada! Are you all right? Have you been wounded?"

"Am I all right? Am I all right? Do not ask silly questions! You are wounded, so no, I am not all right!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a crushing embrace.

"Ada, I will be fine. Elrond is suturing the bite and…"

"Bite? One of those accursed warg bit you?"

"Yes, Ada… a warg bit me. Between a warg and an Orc, I think I prefer it was a warg for they are marginally cleaner," she teased, hoping to calm him down.

"How can you joke at such a time? You have been bitten…"

"We all agree that she was bitten, _mellon nin_. Perhaps, you can brew a strengthening tea and a draught for pain while Elrond closes the wound," Celeborn suggested, knowing his friend needed to be doing something to help his child. "She would also benefit from that poultice you devised that sooths inflamed skin. It will help her recovery." (_my friend_)

"I will see to them immediately. I will return shortly, _pen vuil_." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he rose to go and seek the apothecary. Looking back at his friend, he added, "Elrond… is there anything else I can prepare?" (_dear one_)

"Nay, _meldir_. The treatments that Celeborn has proposed are the same as I would have selected. I should be finished suturing the wound by the time you return and she will need the pain draught, for the numbing wash will have worn off by then." Watching his panicked friend hurry off, he glanced at his beloved. Noting the tense set of her features, he decided to accept Celeborn's advice and save the lectures for later. "You prefer a warg bite to an Orc bite for a warg is cleaner? Did you not smell those things?" (_friend_)

Forcing a smile to her lips in response to his attempt to tease, she nodded her head. "How could I not? Orcs still smell worse!"

"Since the conversation has moved on to such weighty matters as Horde hygiene, I will go and see if I can be of help elsewhere. Seere, do you need anything before I go?" Celeborn asked, bending to kiss her cheek.

"Nay… wait. There was a young man riding with me. He had taken an arrow to his shoulder. I would not have been able to stay on my horse without his help. Would you please check on him and let me know how he fairs?" she asked.

A groggy voice from the next bed answered, "I will survive thanks to your aid, my lady. Thank you for your concern."

Celeborn walked over to the adjacent treatment bed to check his wound. Seeing that it had already been sutured and bandaged, he asked, "What is you name, my friend? You helped save the life of one quite dear to many of us and we are in your debt."

"You owe me no debt, my lord, for I would have been defenseless from my wound and the lack of a horse had not the lady rescued me," he replied, the effects of the medications dulled his senses. "The warg would have made easy work of me had she not."

"You still have my gratitude. What is your name, young one?"

"Derufin, my lord."

Hearing this, Elrond glanced over at the patient on the next bed. "Derufin? I met your brother at the garrison in the south. He is a fine young man and is very proud of you… with good reason, it would seem. I promised I would look after you. Now I have two reasons to see you safely home to your family."

Smiling slightly, Derufin murmured, "He is a good boy, our Targon."

-----

It was late the next morning before Seere stirred. Looking to her left, she found her father sleeping in a chair next to her bed. "He would not survive losing you, _melme_… nor would I." (_love_)

Turning her head to the right, her sleep-dazed golden eyes met his weary silver gaze. "I know this, my love. I will be fine."

"This time. I am not willing to risk our good fortune again. I want you to remain here while we go to Dagorlad. Once we have finished there, we will take you to Osgiliath to await our trip home. I cannot bear the thought of your being hurt again," he whispered.

Shaking her head, she met his gaze with as firm a stare as she could. "No, beloved. I go to the Dead Marshes with you. I must. After that… if you insist, I will consent to waiting at Osgiliath for you… or perhaps, Minas Tirith so that I can work with Master Bergil on reviewing the records and artifacts. But, I will go to the Dead Marshes, even if I must go alone."

"No."

"Elrond… you know I must make that trip as surely as you." Reaching out to take his hand, she added, "I love you with all of my heart and spirit, Elrond, but I must do this."

"Seere… please understand…"

"I do understand, my love. That is the reason I will consent to being left at Minas Tirith while the expedition continues. My presence is a distraction that could affect both yours and Ada's safety, for you worry about me before yourself." Tugging on his hand, she raised it to lie over her heart. "But, I will go to the Dead Marshes with or without the rest of you… with or without your blessings. I must."

-----


	60. Chapter 60 Three Things That Last

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 60  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AAF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".

Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Thanks angelsfyrel! Hope this one continues to hold your interest!

Chapter 60 --- Three Things That Last

_"There are in the end three things that last: faith, hope, and love, and the greatest of these is love." _

_1 Corinthians 13:13_

-----

An uneasy silence had settled over the company as their destination came into view. As they emerged from the steep, rocky pass through the mountains, their horses pulled up and refused to go any further. A collective shudder ran through the riders as they gazed out over the barren landscape that stretched out before them.

The only apparent signs of life were the stunted, half-dead banyan trees and clumps of sickly spartina grass. No birds or other wildlife were seen for as far as an elven eye could see. The standing pools of water gave off an eerie, greenish glow and a putrid smelling haze hung low over the flat land. A dry wind cut across the open plain whipping their cloaks about their bodies, yet the same wind failed to cause a ripple of movement in the silent surface of the stagnant water. Nothing had changed in all the long years since huge armies had clashed on the once arid plain and dark magic had twisted… marred the landscape for its own evil purpose.

Seere stared out across the Dead Marshes listening. /This is the place in my dreams! I hear the voices calling and moaning their pain. Their anguish is so old! I hear them Ereinion… this is the place your memory… your ancient grief/

Turning in the saddle, she met Elrond's eyes. She was not surprised to see tears streaming down his cheeks. "_Meleth_, do you hear them?" she whispered. (_beloved_)

Closing his eyes as the grief washed over his fëa, Elrond nodded his head, incapable in that moment of answering. The cries for help, for relief… for loved ones… for peace rang in his head, some of the voices achingly familiar.

Awash in the memories that had long tortured his heart, Elrond whispered a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar. _/Galu am i Elbereth_! You told me I would know my task when the time came and I no longer have any doubts of what you want of us! I am humbled by this honor. I was worried we had misunderstood the purpose of the dreams you sent us. Long have these voices haunted my nights. Elbereth, please give us the strength to see this through./ (_Blessings upon the Star-lady!) _

Caught in his spiraling emotions, Elrond did not at first realize Seere was trying to get down from his horse. He had grudgingly accepted her determination to accompany them to Dagorlad, but he had insisted she ride with him until her knee was completely healed. /She's crying too! _Melme_, I would shield you from this pain if I could! I wish you had stayed at the garrison… but I understand the need that drove you here./ _(love_)

Swiping the back of his hand across his face, he swung down from the Kaane's back and helped ease her to her feet, taking care not to jar her injured knee. She reached up to wipe away the tears he had missed and cradled his face between her hands. "You have no guilt in this, Elrond. The guilt lies with Sauron… and Morgoth before him. Praise the Valar we have been given this task! They have not been forgotten and their cries… ours cries have been heard." Seere smiled up at her love with a radiant joy, a joy that shown through her tears.

Steadied by her certainty, renewed confidence found his fëa. Nodding his head in understanding, he pulled her into a tight embrace, oblivious to the interest the others were taking in their actions. Silently, they drew strength from each other as they readied themselves for the task before them.

With a deep breath and a quick kiss to her upturned lips, Elrond released her. He wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and helped her toward the edge of the nearest pool. His encircling arm tightened as he heard her pained gasp. Staring down into the murky water, he saw what had upset his indomitable Seere.

The upper portion of an ancient elven warrior was visible amongst the dense growth of marsh grass, still clad in the blue and silver armor of Gil-Galad's army. The elf's face was pinched and drawn with pain. Though no movement disturbed the pool's stillness, unseen currents undulated across his features, the green glow that surrounded him adding to the nightmarish quality of the scene.

Unbidden, the memory of a young archer from Lorien came to her mind. /He used to sing by the campfire at night and was a friend of Lindir. I can hear his voice still… except the sweet sound of his singing is now a pained cry for help/

"_Lalai_!" Looking toward the cry, she saw Celeborn drop to his knees and stare at a face he had not seen in over four thousand years, the face of one of his own people. Haldir's hand settled on his Ada's shoulder in silent comfort, in silent support. A single tear slid down his ashen face. Lindir moved to the two Lorien elves, likewise grieved to see he old friend's face. (_Mirth_)

Closing her eyes to regain her composure, Seere cleared her mind of all but the gentle voice of comfort that had whispered to their hearts, guiding them in this place. /What must we do, my Lady? Elbereth, please guide us./

In the utter quiet of the desolate plain, she heard it --- the song of life, the song of the light, the song of Eru Ilúvatar… the voices of the Valar whispered to her heart! Feeling Elrond's gaze, she looked up to meet his eyes. In a voice choked with emotion, she exclaimed, "I understand at last how we accomplish our task, _nîn ind_! By the Valar, Lindir, you were right! It is the Song!" (_my heart_)

Seeing the minstrel's nod of understanding, Seere turned back to Elrond. He too had heard the singing. She saw in his eyes his own building excitement; they would do this! Stepping to the edge of the marsh, he gently eased her to the hard, rocky ground. Kneeling beside her, they gently placed their hands, palms down and fingers extended, on the surface of the water. Their touch caused only a faint shimmer to the still pool. The cries of the trapped spirits screaming in agony thundered in their heads, quickly growing unbearable.

With great effort, they cleared their thoughts of everything, but the voices of the Valar. Seere felt Elrond's fëa brush against her own as they opened their hearts to Elbereth's call. Without conscious thought, they began to sing… their voices calling to the Valar, offering praise to the One.

The brush of her Ada's fëa warmed their own as his voice entered the singing. Joy and hope built in their hearts as, one by one, their family and friends… the warriors of their guard, elf, dwarf, and man alike, took up the singing, an alliance now focused not on making war, but celebrating life.

Brilliant lights of gold and silver hues began to dance over the surface of the marsh. A gentle breeze stirred the surface of the water. Hope, faith, love --- the very substance of their song, echoed across the barren landscape

Slowly, new voices and a new song were heard. Their offering of song, in a place that had only known the dark for more than an Age of the world, had been heard --- and, suddenly, the song of the One filled the air. The voices of the expedition slowly drifted away as the power and beauty of the ancient song overwhelmed their senses. Louder and louder, the voices of the Valar were heard as they sang the song of creation and called to the fëar of the children of Eru Ilúvatar.

A sound, like the shattering of glass, tore over the marsh. A rippling sigh, as if from many voices finding comfort and an end to their ancient pain, drifted over the sudden silence. The surface of the marsh frothed with motion as a bright light pulsed beneath. Points of silver and gold light rose from the water, hovered for a moment like thousands of stars come down to Arda… and then were gone in a flash of blinding light.

Instinctively, the assembled shielded their eyes against the sudden burst of intense light. As their sight gradually returned, they slowly dropped their arms or turned their heads back to view the now quiet marsh. The sight before them shocked their already overcharged senses.

-----

Standing alone or in small groups, hundreds of warriors of the Last Alliance stood alive and hale, scattered across the dry land of the once Dead Marshes. Bright smiles wreathed the faces of the men, dwarves, and elves. Their armor gleamed like new in the noonday sun. Without a word spoken, they turned and began to walk toward their stunned kin.

One warrior with pale golden hair and sage green eyes, garbed in the livery of Greenwood caught Elrond's eye. "Oropher!"

Hearing his name, the former king of Mirkwood, turned to look in the direction of his long-time nemesis. A broad smile spread across his face as he approached the High King's Herald. "_Mae govannen_, Elrond. Did you think you had seen the last of me?" (_Well met…)_

Before he could find his wits to respond, a disturbance behind him drew their attention. Both elves turned to see Legolas, swaying on his feet and supported by Elrohir as he starred at the King. A gasped, "Adar'ra?" caused Oropher to smile and observe, "It seems there is much you have to tell me… yeah, _Tercáno_?" (_Herald_)

-----

Elrond felt a smile begin to tug at his lips. Reaching down to assist Seere to her feet, he realized she was still focused on the waters of the marsh. Following her gaze, he noted that a green light was still shimmering in the murky waters, its glow greatly diminished from its previous intensity. "Seere?"

"There are still dead trapped in the mist of Sauron's magic," the elleth whispered.

"Just the cursed _Yrch_! Let them rot in the prison of their master's making!" exclaimed Oropher. (_orcs_)

"Some of these Yrck were once elves, firstborn of Arda. Morgoth… then Sauron corrupted their fëar, but some of them may once have been our kindred. You who spent so long trapped in the evil of this enchantment would deny them the chance to be reclaimed from the dark?" she asked, her voice made rough with emotion.

Without waiting for an answer, Seere again stretched her hands out across the surface of the water. "The lady of the stars speaks to me and bids me call to you in her name. You who were once elves, firstborn children of Eru before evil corrupted you and turned you to the dark are called home."

Seere's voice took on a questioning tone. "Hear you not the song of our creator? Only his light can free you of the darkness that now binds you fëar. Accept this gift, for his love is yours freely to receive. But… as we are all creatures of free will… the choice is and always will be yours. You must decide."

The surface of the marsh began to ripple as the deeper waters began to churn. Anguished screams of pain and anger rocked the air and the ground under their feet, driving many of those along the banks to their knees. As the screams died away, a few dim points of light emerged from the seething waters. They hung suspended in the air for a few minutes… as if listening.

As the assembled watched, these lights began to brighten as the last of the dark receded. One more time, the song of life sounded clearly for all to hear in a joyous crescendo as the Valar celebrated these few children of the Ilúvatar returned to their care. A bright light exploded before them. As their sight returned, they saw that the glimmering lights had disappeared.

Violent tremors from the depths of the marsh churned the surface. The dim green light shuddered and shivered, as if fighting an unseen force. A loud shriek of fury and pain rent the still air of the marsh... and the green light winked out and disappeared forever as the last of the corrupted ones were swept into the Void. The waters of the marsh again stilled, save for a few gentle ripples moving in response to the wind's caress.

The Dead Marshes were, at long last, at peace.

-----

Seere became aware that she was still sitting on the bank of the healing lake held fast in Elrond's embrace. She did not remember starting to cry, but she found herself racked by sobs as long suppressed pain demanded release. Elrond's gentle whispers of comfort, the soft caress of his hands on her back began to ease the storm of her emotions. Pulling away just enough to look up into his eyes, she realized he had cried with her. The guilt and despair of four thousand years had lain heavy upon them both.

-----

Uncomfortable with the fact that they were the center of attention for a large audience, Elrond and Seere finally pulled apart and struggled to rise to their feet. A gentle hand was placed on Elrond's arm to pull him to his feet. Likewise, the same gentle hands reached down to lift the injured Seere... supported her until she found her balance. Both found themselves owing thanks to a smiling Oropher.

Before more could be said, Glorfindel demanded, "Would someone please tell me what just happened?" A shaking Haldir stood leaning into his mate's embrace, tears flowing down his smiling face.

Relieved to have something to focus his mind, Elrond began, "This was the task the Valar sent us to undertake on their behalf. The dead… and wounded…" He paused to look at the Mirkwood elf to confirm the latter. Seeing him nod, Elrond continued. "…of the Battle of Dagorlad were trapped by an evil enchantment of Sauron's… most likely one that came to him from Morgoth. None of the dead were able to go on to Mandos Hall. The men and dwarves could not then follow the path of the mortal dead and the elves were denied the chance to be rehoused. The wounded were likewise trapped with the dead."

"By touching the water, Seere and I created a connection for those trapped in the marshes to again hear the Valar sing the song of life… to hear the call of the One. I suspect our shared Maiar heritage gifted us with just enough Ainur magic so that we could create this link. The power of the song was stronger than the evil that enslaved them, and the dead fëar have been freed to follow their destiny. I am assuming the wounded were trapped by the enchantment before we could find them for care, and have endured a sort of half-life, half-death existence. These are the ones that stand with us now. Am I right in this Oropher?"

"Aye, as always, _Tercáno_. I see your being the one with all the answers has not changed… no matter how long I am gone," Oropher teased. "May I ask… just how long that was?" (_Herald_)

Giddy with relief, Elrond grinned. "I see that your wishing to mock my dedication to knowledge has not changed either."

"And I see you two must still be separated like elflings if peace is to be maintained!" a tired Seere quipped. Seeing the shocked faces turned her way, "What?"

Before anyone could answer, Oropher stepped closer to the exhausted elleth and stared hard into her eyes, as if trying to see into her very fëa. After a few seconds, a startled gasp left his throat as a stunned expression settled on his face. "May I ask to be introduced to the lady that seems so central to our release? Such a lovely maiden is indeed a sight for sore eyes!"

"I am Seere, daughter of Lord Erestor," she began.

"And, my betrothed. We will marry once we return to Imladris for the Winter Festival," a miffed Elrond added, reaching over to slide a possessive arm around her waist.

Oropher's laughter surprised them all. "Indeed, some things never change! And some change in the most intriguing ways!"

Seeing the confused and, in some cases, angry looks he was getting, Oropher turned to the other warriors returned with him from the prison of the Dead Marshes. "Am I the only one to see who stands before us?"

After a few seconds of scrutiny by the group, several gasps were heard and a few slow smiles began to show themselves. "Ah, I see I am not."

Silently, he seemed to ask a question and receive his answer if the unanimous nods from his brethren were properly read. Turning back, he smiled at Seere and executed a precise formal bow in her honor --- a move duplicated by the rest.

Confused, Seere looked toward Elrond and Erestor… then Celeborn and Glorfindel, seeking an explanation for their behavior. Tired of Oropher's grandstanding, Celeborn demanded "What are you on about?"

"Simple, my dear Celeborn. We, who have lived in the enchantment of these marshes, have grown accustomed to seeing not a body, but the fëa. We still can."

Turning back to Seere, he continued, "I have withheld the honor you are due for far too long. The Valar warned us that the battle with the dark has yet to be finished before we chose to return to Middle-earth rather than go the way of the dead. We realize unity of purpose is vital. The Last Alliance was hampered by less than total allegiance to our cause. I was a chief contributor to the dissention. I will not allow my wounded pride… my anger over unrequited love to do that again."

Squaring his shoulders, he concluded, "Therefore, I pledge to you my alliance, my king." That said, he repeated his bow.

Stunned by this speech, Elrond stared at the elf. Finally, he asked, "I do realize you may still be in shock from your ordeal, Oropher, but you do realize Seere is an elleth, not an ellon, do you not?"

"Oh, of that I have no doubt! I may have long been in that half-life as you called it, but I am not blind and I do know a beautiful maiden when I see one, _Tercáno!_ But as I said, we can also see and recognize the fëa... something, you clearly can not!" Oropher smirked. (_Herald_)

Seeing Elrond was about to explode, Erestor broke in, "In that case, tell me whose fëa do you see in my daughter?"

"I see a fëa changed in many respects from being born again an elleth… and your daughter, but retaining much of the character of the original that I knew. Her fëa is rich and complex… having many divergent parts. I have never beheld another like it for the changes are real. Still…"

"Who is you think you see!"

Looking Seere straight in the eye, he crossed his right arm across his chest in the manner of one warrior paying respect to another. "I… nay we, see the elven leader of the Last Alliance, the High King of the Noldor… Ereinion Gil-Galad."

-----


	61. Chapter 61 The Song

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 61 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R

Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AAF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views". Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks Angelsfyre1! I'm not sureElrond knows quite what he's got, but he loves Seere and the spirits of the Dead Marshes are free, so he's happy! The idea of the Dead Marshes has bothered me since I first read about them. Elrond muse insisted we had to find a way to get them out!

Chapter 61 --- The Song

_"To love a person is to learn the song that is in their heart,_

_and to sing it to them when they have forgotten." _

_Author Unknown_

_-----_

A deafening silence descended on the wind-swept plain in the wake of Oropher's pronouncement. Seere began to shift in embarrassment as the others studied her, either with pointed stares or by sly sidelong glances, for signs that she was Gil-Galad reborn. Studied by all, that was, save one.

Elrond stared off to his left away from her, his body stiff and his eyes set in a hard glare. /This is ridiculous! I am not Gil-Galad reborn./ she thought even as her thoughts began to betray her own belief in that fact. /Though, it would explain why I have such intimate knowledge of his life and why I seem to do things that remind people of him... not to mention the dreams. But, nay, I cannot be Ereinion. I cannot be/

Looking toward Elrond hoping for some sort of reassurance, his gaze was still fixed away from her and he made no move to acknowledge her confusion. /This must be a shock for him as well, but why has he turned away from me so oddly? Does the thought so repel him? We have talked about my dreams, after all. This possibility must have occurred to him…/

Her Adar broke the uncomfortable silence, "Seere is my daughter. She is a seer, a healer, and has the gifts of her naneth's people, the Maia. Gil-Galad had none of those gifts for all he was a fine king. Beyond that, it is well known that a reborn fëa goes to the same family and is reborn the same gender. Such is necessary to allow the fëa to adjust to the new life without too much confusion. I know not why you think her fëa was his, but it is not reasonable to think you are correct."

Taking a deep breath, Erestor slipped his arm around his daughter's waist and began to help her toward the horses. "This has been a long afternoon and we are all tired. I suspect many of our returned brothers and sisters have questions and are confused. Seere expended much in helping fulfill the will of the Valar and is still recovering from an injury. I suggest we find a suitable place to make camp for the night." Having said his piece, he sheltered Seere with his body as they moved slowly toward his horse, helping her to mount the stallion.

Seeing Elrond clearly had no intention of aiding Seere's escape from an embarrassing situation, Erestor had to clamp down hard on his anger at his friend so he could concentrate on his daughter. Her hurt and confusion rolled off her in waves. /If that conceded, arrogant peredhel thinks he will have my daughter when it pleases him and abandon her when it does not, he is badly mistaken! She needed him to rally behind her and yet he turns his back on her, leaving her lost, not even able to escape with her leg still hurt. Back less than a day and Oropher is already playing his games, and Elrond is falling right back into his old habits of letting him make him angry. Well, this time their game is hurting my child and I will not allow that to continue./

Seething with anger at Elrond and Oropher, Erestor helped Seere settle comfortably on his horse before taking his place behind her. Wanting to shelter her from the curious stares she was receiving, he turned his horse to face away from the rest. To his relief, Celeborn, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Legolas, and Haldir moved quickly to surround them, lending silent support.

The lack of enough horses for their greatly expanded number required some logistical maneuvering. Erestor moved his mount away from the main body and left Glorfindel and Aranuir to handle organizing their march. Over an hour passed before the party was ready to move out.

-----

Elrond found himself riding behind the front group of riders. His son and Legolas had closed ranks when he had tried to move forward to ride along side Erestor's horse, to allow Seere to move back onto his mount with him. He had been surprised to find her seated in front of her father well away from all, but the close family group of Imladris. His emotions were in turmoil and he was not sure how he had failed to see her move away from him.

Determined to move forward and reclaim his position, he was surprised to feel Glorfindel's hand grasp his arm to stay his movement. Sending a quelling look his way at his nerve in interfering with his actions, Elrond was shocked to see the angry look directed at him from his friend.

"You have caused her enough hurt and embarrassment already. You will not add to it by acting childish now. Stay where you are and, for once, think about her needs before your own." Having had his say, Glorfindel pushed his horse forward to join the other riders surrounding Seere and Erestor.

Elrond was stunned. /What have I done to earn such a reaction/

Wrapped up in his angry musing, he did not see Oropher move his mount, Seere's mare Anoron, next to his. "It would seem we both owe the lady an apology, but I suspect I am the only one to know why I need to give one. Under the circumstances, I will refrain from making too much of this rare sight… the always insightful Elrond Peredhel lost… without a clue! "

Eying Elrond's rising temper, he chose to quickly add, "I owe her an apology for making so bold a statement in full hearing of all, especially with emotions still running high. I forgot that a rehoused elf may not know they are rehoused, a gift to make it easier to assimilate into their new life. This may take longer than reaching their majority if the Valar think more time is needed before their past is revealed. It was cruel and rude to have done what I did, but I fell into old habits of baiting both of you. I, at least realize what I did; you, however, have no idea that you deeply hurt the maiden you professed to love, but moments before."

Seeing Elrond's angry, yet still baffled stare, Oropher relented. "You turned away from her after I made my announcement and never looked back at her. She was left standing in the middle of a large group of strangers… studying her like she had grown a second head."

"The elf she obviously expected to support her ignored her, and she was left unable to move away due to her injured leg. Thanks to me, she had just been hit with a claim that affects her whole understanding of who she is. A claim that throws into question her entire life to date and will force her… and others, to ask if it has been based on incomplete knowledge --- that she may have lived and died before, and that she may even have been male… the High King of the Noldor no less."

"I would also suspect she was worried that it might change how you feel about her, for it was well known you have never favored males. Not even when living in Lindon with Ereinion… who, had quite a reputation for enjoying both sexes, a fact I can attest to personally. Oh yes, the matter of his reputation…" Oropher added. "You of all people should know his reputation affected not only him, but those associated with him."

"Ah, dear Ereinion… my onetime lover. Well, mine and half of the elves of Middle-earth for much of the early part of the Second Age! That thought might worry a young and innocent maiden… do not glare at me for she is unmarried and the daughter of a noble house with many protectors; obviously she is untouched," he inserted, his hand raised to halt Elrond's response.

"A lady such as Seere might not be comfortable facing such a legacy… especially coming to it in front of a large company. A large company of mostly males I might add. If her father had not come to her aid, I suspect she would had been forced to try to hobble away on her own, badly weaken from the energy she expended to help free not only us, but the salvaged fëar of the former Yrch." Having made his point, he observed, "It seems she has finally stopped crying and has fallen asleep against her father's chest."

Seeing the growing guilt and distress on the half-elf's face, Oropher decided to continue. "If you truly love her, I suggest you move quickly to right this. If not, end it now so she can grieve cleanly, for grieve she will as she clearly loves you deeply. Indeed, some things never change do they? Why she loves you so dearly given your childish, selfish behavior, I cannot say? We both have much to make right, but you have much more to lose. Think on that, _Tercáno_." (_Herald_)

Smiling at the glare that produced, "You are still an easy mark, _Brûnmellon_." _(old friend_)

-----

Every attempt he had made to get near her had been soundly rebuffed. Elrohir had said in no uncertain terms that it had been a mistake on all their parts not to do more to stop his courtship at the beginning, but they had been dissuaded from causing problems. Being told by his son he would not hesitate to use his sword to keep him away from Seere had been a shock.

She was sitting by the fire wrapped in a blanket next to Erestor and Glorfindel. She did not appear to be eating her meal or drinking the tea they had offered her. She had not raised her head or made eye contact with anyone since she took her seat.

Her crumpled posture worried him deeply. Having had enough of the interference, he got to his feet and moved rapidly in her direction only to have Haldir block his path. "I suggest you get out of my way and let me finally see her or I will not be responsible for my actions. I am tired of being blocked by the lot of you. I want to see if she is alright and I owe her an apology that cannot be delayed further, so move!"

Seeing Seere look up for the first time since they had made camp with hope and hurt warring in her eyes, Celeborn reached over to still both the arm of his son and his friend. "Nay, Haldir. It is Seere's right to decide if she will forgive him, not yours or the rest of us."

Noticing Erestor's move to intervene, he nodded his head in Seere's direction. Her eyes had locked with Elrond's and the rest of the world had fallen away for both. Sighing with frustration, her protectors stepped aside and gave them a little room to talk.

-----

/Why does he stay so far away? Is he that disgusted with the possibility that I may have had a past life or is his disgust due to whose life it might have been? That I may have been a male… Ereinion/

So caught up was she in her hurt over Elrond's absence, she did not worry about anything else. Nor did she see his repeated attempts to move to her side from the time her Ada placed her on his horse, to the time he helped her to sit by the fire with an unwanted mug of tea in her hands. She was longing for the hour to grow late enough for her to crawl to her bedroll and hide the tears she wanted to shed.

Elrond's angry raised voice cut through her misery and forced her head up with a snap./"…finally let me see her…?" "…tired of being blocked by the lot of you…?" Elrond/

Suddenly he was kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I am so sorry, _pen-melui_. I was so mad at Oropher I failed you. I let him provoke my anger instead of looking out for you and I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I will understand if you do not want to forgive me, but I pray that you will give me another chance to prove myself worthy of you. _Nin goheno, meleth nin_." (_lovely one_) (_Forgive me, my love_.)

Elrond waited, his heart racing with fear for Seere to respond. /What will I do if she rejects me/ He hoped she would at least talk to him and try to resolve the situation. Staring down at their joined hands, he began to despair her answer, as she was taking so long to respond.

He risked looking up to meet her eyes and found them swimming with tears just before she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a frantic hug. "I was so afraid you were disgusted with the possibility that Oropher was right that you did not want me any longer. I could not bare your disgust! _Gen melin_!" (_I love you!)_

Catching her to his chest, Elrond felt his heart start to beat again. "_ Gen melin_, Seere! _Nin goheno, melme_!" ( _I love you, Seere!)_ (_Forgive me, love_.)

Neither noticed the resigned, disgruntled looks they received from several of the elves closest to them. Celeborn and Glorfindel exchanged a relieved smile. Erestor found, to his great surprise, that he was strangely relieved by this turn of events. They had again faced a potentially serious challenge to their match and resolved it with a sincere willingness to admit mistakes and accept apologies. This fact boded well for their future.

Comforted, he moved to refill his mug and walked over to join a small group of long-lost friends from his days with the Last Alliance. Nearby, he saw Legolas deep in conversation with his returned grandfather. /This was indeed a day of extraordinary events! Thanks be to the Valar that I was allowed to be a part of this./

-----

As the urgency of the moment passed, Elrond let his grip on Seere ease. He felt the eyes of most of the camp watching them and knew this added to Seere's discomfort. Whispering softly, he placed his lips next to her ear. "Would you object to our moving away from the fire so we have a little more privacy to talk?"

Feeling her nod, he stood to help her rise. "How is your knee? Do I need to remove the bindings and place more herbs on the wound?" Again, he received a nod in answer.

Concerned with her docile reactions, he slipped his arm around her waist and helped her walk over to her bedroll. Once she was settled comfortably, he moved to his saddlebags to retrieve his healing supplies.

While he was glad to have a reason for privacy from the prying eyes of the camp, he was still worried that her injury was so obviously painful. He sat down by her side and moved her knee to rest across his lap. The lower half of the right leg of her leggings had been split past her knee to allow for the bandage he had applied that morning.

Unwinding the strips of linen, he said, "Please talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking. I cannot tell you how badly I feel that I let you down so completely."

Looking up from her knee, he was relieved to see a half smile playing across her lips. A lifted eyebrow was sufficient to prompt a simple, "Confused. I feel very confused." Smiling to encourage her to continue, he paused and waited for her to say more.

"Who am I, Elrond? I do not know myself anymore. You know about my dreams; I know so much about Ereinion, things I have no obvious explanation for knowing. I do not think of myself as him, but I must confess it felt… familiar when they all bowed to me."

She stopped to gather her thoughts before continuing. "I recognized the young warrior in the marsh; I knew his name and that he used to sing with Lindir around the campfire in the evenings. I felt such a profound relief, as if an old guilt had dropped from my shoulders, when I saw the lights of the freed fëar rise from the water to finally seek their path… I even had a sense of what awaited them in Mandos Hall."

Pausing to take a breath before asking the question at the heart of her fears, she continued. "If I am… was the High King, will you no longer want me? I am not male now. What can I do not to lose you?"

Elrond felt his heart break at the uncertainty haunting her eyes. Lending in to press a loving kiss to her trembling lips, he tried to smile his reassurance. "_Gen melin_! Nothing is going to change that. My devotion to you will not be altered if you did live before… nor by whom you might have been. What matters most is who you are now." He spoke in a soft loving voice, determined to provide what reassurance he could. (_I love you!) _

"You are a loving, intelligent, talented, giving, beautiful elleth with a wicked sense of humor, and a compassionate, passionate heart. None of that has changed or will change. You are who you are." Elrond rested his forehead against hers. "You are Erestor's daughter and carry his brilliance and loyalty along with your mother's fire. Thanks to their care in raising you, I see the influence of some of those dearest to me in all of Arda. And beyond all that, you are uniquely you."

Seeing her eyes begin to shimmer with unshed tears, he added, "I knew Ereinion Gil-Galad quite well and loved him dearly. Whether you only know his memories through some unexplained connection… he visits your dreams to inspire your commitment to this mission perhaps… or if you do carry his rehoused fëa, I could not love you any less as I loved him so very dearly. My feelings for him were complicated… but love was at their core. My foolish behavior was a response to Oropher's goading, not this possibility. What more can I say to reassure you, my love? Tell me and I will try."

"You seem to know exactly what I needed to hear. I can still feel the touch of your fëa from earlier; I heard your song in my heart. I can hear it still even though as I am having trouble hearing my own," she whispered.

"I heard yours too,_ Lirimaer_. I have never experienced a connection with any other like the one you and I share. I will always be here to help you remember when you forget because you song is now a part of me." (_lovely one_)

"As I will be for you, Elrond," she sighed.

For several minutes, they were content to remain as they were, their heads bent together, as the tensions of the day drained away. Soon, he felt Seere sag against him.

Sighing, he pulled back just enough to smile into her eyes as he said, "I need to finish examining your knee so you can get some sleep." Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips he bent to his task.

Once he was sure no further injury had occurred, he smoothed on an herbal compound. "Your wound is healing nicely and I see not signs of infection around the sutures. The pain you are feeling is likely the result of overuse and stress. I will rewrap the injury with fresh bindings in the morning if they are needed," he promised.

Setting aside his supplies, he took her face between his hands and whispered once again, "_Gen melin!"_ before pulling her into a warm embrace. (_I love you!)_

"_Gen melin, bellas nîn!"_ (_I love you, __my strength_!)

-----


	62. Chapter 62 Our Doubts of Today

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 62 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.  
Feedback: **This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
**Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views". Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

Thanks Angelsfyre1! I really appreciate your comments!

Chapter 62--- Our Doubts of Today

"_The only limit to our realization of tomorrow will be our doubts of today." _

_Franklin Delano Roosevelt_

-----

Elrond woke early the next morning holding Seere cuddled close to his side. Both had been exhausted by the demands and strains of the previous day. They had fallen asleep after he had finished tending her knee. Looking down at the elleth in his arms, his heart lurched as he remembered the lost, hurt look that had filled her eyes as she had sat alone by the fire. That she loved him enough to forgive him without hesitation moved him deeply, stirred an overwhelming need to protect her from further hurt.

Being careful not to wake her, he bent to press a kiss to her forehead. Seere sighed in her sleep and nuzzled her face against his chest in response. Smiling he let his head rest against hers, leaving her to wake when she was ready.

While it was still dark, he knew there were eyes watching from around their campsite. Of course, quite a few had been watching his every move since his courtship of Seere became known. The difference today was they were making no effort to hide the scrutiny, the concern, and, ultimately, varying levels of disapproval. He had failed her once and her protectors were split as to whether he deserved another chance. They had made their feeling very clear the night before.

In truth, Seere had not been angry with him; she had been hurt and confused. She, however, had been the only one not mad at him. Elrond had understood their reaction and, if he had been one of them, would have felt the same. She deserved better. Luckily for him, Seere loved him and was willing to forgive his foolish behavior. He only hoped he deserved her love and loyalty; that he was able to live up to her belief in him.

A gentle hand touched his cheek and drew his eyes down to meet hers. The love and contentment he read in her golden eyes robbed him of his breath. "_Quel amrun, melme_. Why do you look so sad?" (_Good morning, love_.)

Sighing, her elf lord began, "I let you down, _ind nîn_. I was more concerned with my petty grudges when I should have been supporting you. I am so sorry Seere! I do not…" (_my heart_)

The hand caressing his cheek moved to press a finger to his lips halting his apology. "I seem to recall this conversation from last night and that we resolved it then." The hand then slide around to the back of his neck, stopping briefly to run a tender caress along the shell of his ear.

Tugging gently, she pulled his face down to her own. Against his lips, eyes locked with his, she whispered, "Elrond, my love, if you are sincere in your desire to marry me, we must agree that there will be times in our future when one of us will do or say something that hurts or angers the other. I know this as well as you."

A soft kiss teased at his lips before ghosting across his high cheekbones to his right ear. "If the matter has been discussed and a sincere apology offered when owed, then that is the end of it, beyond seeking not to repeat the hurt." A faint nip to the ear lobe and the wondering lips trailed back along their path to brush a second kiss over lips now hungry for stronger contact.

"But, if it's the making up you enjoy so much, I suggest we skip the repeats on apologies and go straight to the kissing." Another tug to his neck ended the discussion.

-----

The tense atmosphere at breakfast set a tone for the day. Not everyone was happy to see that, rather than driving a wedge between the two, the events of the proceeding day had drawn the pair closer together. That several had observed the tender scene between the two had not helped.

Adding to the tension were differences in opinion as to where they should go next. A group, lead by Elrohir, argued that it was vital that they continue to the next location marked on the map drawn from Seere's dream. Others felt it was critical to return to the nearest friendly city, Osgiliath, to allow the 'returned' an opportunity to decide what they wished to do with their recaptured lives. They argued that additional supplies, horses, and weapons were needed for those that elected to join their force. Elrond and Erestor supported this position as they wanted to take Seere to the city for her safety. A third group pushed to find a secure location near at hand and reevaluate all the information now available. Prince Háma and several of the Mirkwood elves were pressing for this option.

As no consensus could be reached, the third option became the only viable plan; their current location was far too vulnerable. Henneth Annûn was a day's hard march to the south, southwest. In the years following the Ring War, a small city had grown in the vale below the waterfalls that had long sheltered the rangers. For a time, Legolas had led a large colony of elves from across Middle-earth in the woods that surrounded it. The fortified complex had grown in the centuries that followed and was currently under the rule of the Prince of Ithilien. The decision to march there was swiftly made and the expedition began to break camp.

A stirring of dissent was heard in the whispered comments drifting around the campsite as supplies were packed away, water skins were refilled at the nearby creek, and ranks were formed for those that would march. The return of those trapped in the Dead Marshes had served to unite all for a short time, but even that miraculous event had begun to take on different meanings to different interests.

Many of the returnees were beginning to confront the reality that they had been trapped in the half-life of the marsh for over 4000 years. While this was disquieting for the elven warriors who experience time from the perspective of immortality, this was a length of time comparable to an entire age of Arda, time they had missed. It existed outside the known precepts of their world --- the dead went to Mandos and the living simply continued to live --- 4000 years caught between living and dying left them groping for answers.

For the mortals, immortality was an abstract concept that would never apply to them. They had no basis for understanding the passage of so much time and yet they lived. The memory of their lives had been largely forgotten by successive generations that had been born and died while they hovered in the marsh. Their families, friends, and homes had long since passed away as was the way of the mortal world. They had no present to call they own and their past was long since gone.

Those that had joined in the singing that had helped bring the song of Eru back to those long denied its joy and comforts were still feeling the effects of their experience. While they had all been taught that Eru's song was still sung, none had actually ever heard it… heard the voices of the Valar. They were also trying to make sense of those suddenly back amongst them --- they had no experience and no guide in how to handle the jumble of emotions and fears that swirled around the camp.

The present day warriors were also reeling from the repeated attacks from the Hordes, a state that only made them more uneasy about their mission. Something evil was at the heart of this and little was known about its purpose. The items collected at the various sites thus far had reeked of evil and they left those that had come in contact with them uneasy. That there leader of the Hordes was likely an elf or maybe an istar only increased the distrust between the different forces.

With no one figure toward which they could focus their trust and loyalty, factions were inevitable. There was no Elendil or Gil-Galad to rally behind and follow. That lack unnerved the heart of a warrior. That the returnees kept pointing to the elleth and saying she was Gil-Galad reborn was frightening to the men and unsettling to the elves for it violated the rules that governed the rehousing of their dead. Tensions were building and focus was slipping.

Noting the grumbles, Glorfindel walked over to Elrond and his son to discuss possible steps to halt the breakdown in unity among the various factions. "Do you hear it, _Hîr-nin_? If this continues, we are lost before we find our enemy." (_my lord_)

"Aye, _mellon nin_. How do we expect the troops to follow if we do not speak with one voice? We need to find something we can agree upon as our next course of action and follow it. We need unity of purpose and voice." Elrond stated. (_my friend_)

"Adar, the alliance lacks a focus, a leader. Until we have that…" began Elrohir.

His words were choked off abruptly as a delayed warning was sounded from the guard perched on the hill guarding the camp's right flank. "Yrch!"

-----

The camp was in disarray as half saddled horses and half armored troops had been caught with their attention diverted. Seeing the danger, Elrond swung to the back of Kaane and called for Glorfindel to call the troops to position.

Remembering to shout his commands in both the common tongue and in Sindarin, Elrond moved his mount to the head of the forming column. In a clear, crisp voice ringing with authority, he shouted "Archers to the front. Form two lines at this point. Swordsmen order up behind them. NOW!"

Within minutes, organized and refocused troops assembled under his command. He could hear Elrohir and Háma giving orders to form lines positioned to cover their eastern and western flanks. Aranuir was doing likewise opposite Elrond's position to form the northern side of their defensive square.

Seeing the defenses snap into place, Elrond let his eyes sweep the field for Seere. He found her at her father's right in the last line of swordsmen in his ranks. Gritting his teeth, he turned back to face the oncoming assault. As the first of the Uruk Hai crested the hill on the southern side of their camp, Elrond gave the order, "_Tangado haid! Leithio i philinn!" _(_Hold your positions. Fire arrows_!)

At his command, a volley of arrows cut through the air ripping into the first of the enemy. The second line stepped slightly forward and a fresh wave of arrows was released. With brutal efficiency, the archers poured a relentless rain of death upon the Yrch and Uruk Hai assaulting their position. Few managed to clear the hill and charge the line of warriors, at least on the southern side of the box formation. Those few were quickly surrounded by sword wielding troops, both elves and men, and dispatched.

To his right, Elrond could see that the topography of their camp, while aiding his position, was working against the western flank. A large body of Yrch and Uruk Hai had stormed that position and were making steady inroads toward the center of the box defense.

Wheeling Kaane toward the west, he quickly exchanged a look with Celeborn and Erestor. "Second column of archers and the first three lines of swordsmen, with me. '

"Follow me! Circle behind them to the right. Death to our enemy!" the elf lord shouted, repeating the key points in common tongue, as he led the counter charge into the enemy force.

Slashing his way through the line of Yrch in front of him, his swordsmen caught most unaware as they were faced toward Elrohir's troops. Slowly the numbers of the enemy began to dwindle.

Lifting his head to survey the rest of the field of battle, his heart skipped a beat as he saw the small band of Easterlings, approaching by stealth the exposed backside of his old line --- the exposed position of Seere and Erestor.

Charging hard in their direction, he caught Erestor's eye enough to signal the danger behind them. Quickly, his friend spun and ordered his troops to meet the approaching enemy. The move appeared to have been in time to beat back the assault, when a small hole opened in their lines behind Seere.

To their left, a mounted Easterling exploited the opportunity and swept into the fray to grab Seere around her waist. Clutching the struggling elleth, he pushed his horse to a gallop and raced away from the battle.

-----


	63. Chapter 63 To Look Fear in the Face

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 63  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R

Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.)  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".

Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N - Thanks, Angelsfyre1! Yes, I think you're right… nobody better mess with Seere if they want to live a long happy life! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 63 --- To Look Fear in the Face

"_You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. _

_You must do the thing which you think you cannot do."_

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

_-----_

Without a hesitation, Elrond drove his own mount forward in hard pursuit. He realized immediately that he was the only one on horseback that had seen her abduction and was close enough to give chase. Gritting his teeth, he urged Kaane to greater speed, unwilling to allow them to have his love.

Cresting the ridge, he caught sight of Seere and her abductor less than fifty yards in front of him. A small party of men and yrch were waiting at the base of the hill. Seere was not docilely accepting her fate and was fighting against her captor's hold. Focusing on the struggling pair, Elrond concentrated on overtaking the rider before he could reach the bottom of the hill. Her struggles helped his efforts by slowing the rider and diverting his attention from the elf's approach.

Seere, having had her sword knocked from her grasp when she was grabbed, managed to pull a knife from her boot. Twisting hard to her left, she buried it to the hilt in her abductor's thigh. Reacting to the injury, he jerked away allowing the struggling elleth to break free and drop to the ground.

Landing hard, the force jammed her already injured knee. She hit the ground and lay stunned. The enraged Easterling rounded back toward her, his sword drawn, and charged the prone elleth oblivious to the rapidly approaching elf. Raising his weapon to stab her, he never saw the sword aimed at his throat… until it was far too late.

Looking up, Seere saw the fatal blow that removed the head from its body. The Easterling's sword arm remained extended as the lifeless body pitched in her direction. Elven reflexes came to her rescue, as Seere pushed up hard so she could roll her body quickly to the right, narrowly avoiding being impaled. Gasping in pain, she lay breathless on the ground.

-----

Seere heard Elrond's shout of warning and looked up to see the enemy that had been waiting at the bottom of the hill charging in their direction… fast. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her knee, she clamored to her feet and lunged for the sword the dead Easterling had dropped. Planting her feet beneath her with effort, she shifted her weight as much as she could to her good leg and drove her sword forward into an approaching Orc. Pulling back, she swung the blade hard to the right and cleaved the sword arm from a second. Forcing herself back to an upright position, she thrust her sword into the Orc's chest to complete the kill.

Elrond plunged forward into the leading edge of the group and let his horse bury its hooves in the face of an Uruk Hai while he drove his sword into neck of an advancing Easterling. Wheeling hard to the left, he charged the last of the frontrunners and drove him down under his horse's hooves.

Slowing briefly in his hard charge, he leaned low to his right and wrapped his arm around Seere. Feeling her arm reach up to circle his waist, they combined their strength to swing her up behind him. As her grip on his waist tightened, he pushed the bay stallion to a full gallop up the hill toward their camp.

-----

The stallion had barely begun to accelerate when Elrond pulled him back hard. In his mad rush to get to Seere, he had not noticed that a large number of the Yrch and Uruk Hai had followed him from the battle. They were rapidly moving toward them, blocking their path back to the camp and its support.

A quick glance over his shoulder showed only seven remained of the enemy approaching from the bottom of the hill. Estimating the number coming toward them from the top of the hill at better than thirty, he again wheeled the bay and charged the smaller band.

Caught off guard by the sudden change of direction, three of the Yrch lay dead in quick order. A fourth lay bleeding under Kaane's hooves. The remaining three were knocked aside by the falling bodies of their dead comrades.

Needing no prodding once free of the bodies, the mighty bay leapt to a full gallop. At the bottom of the hill, the path veered hard right and became little more than a rut that followed a short tunnel through the mountain. Forty feet further up the sloping path, it emerged from between the enclosing walls of stone onto a trail clinging to the side of the mountain. Reining Kaane hard back and to the left, they swerved to narrowly avoiding plunging over the side of the cliff into the valley below.

To their right was a steep drop down to the Dagorlad Plain. The sheer rock wall of the Emyn Muil hemmed them in to the left, a narrow path along its side heading in a north, northeasterly direction higher into the mountains. The sound of the approaching troops entering the mouth of the tunnel behind them negated the possibility of turning back.

Wanting to put as much distance as possible between them and the pursuing enemy, Elrond pushed the bay forward along the path for long minutes, looking frantically for a way to circle back to their forces. After twenty minutes of hard riding, Elrond slowed the stallion to a canter.

The couple, in unison, looked back over their shoulders to see if they were being followed. Seeing no immediate indication of close pursuit, he allowed the winded bay to drop to a walk. Cresting a hill, Elrond reined the horse to a complete stop after turning him to look back in the direction they had fled.

-----

The Dagorlad Plain that surrounded the eastern side of the plateau near the Mouths of _Onodló_ where they had made camp the night before, lay far below them, confirming Elrond's belief they had been climbing higher into the mountains in their flight... climbing away from their own forces. They had thus far seen no other paths save the one they were following. (_Entwash_)

The enemy was between them and reinforcements, so turning back was not an option. Their current path followed the side of the mountains, disappearing from sight around a bend several hundred yards further along. A new path to the left, some fifty yards in front of them, seemed to lead higher into the mountains in an east, northerly direction. Where either of the two paths ended could not be determined from their vantage point.

Elrond made a quick, mental inventory of their resources --- one skin of water luckily intact, two days supply of bread /more if we are careful, a small ration of dried meat and fruit, six fresh apples harvested from a tree that morning, two swords, his long knives still in their sheaves /whether Seere has more weapons beyond the knife she had already used, I can not tell; best to wait to ask until I can see to her leg, a basic medical kit, his bedroll including one blanket, two heavy cloaks /I am thankful it was a chilly morning so we were both still wearing them, a length of elven rope, odds and ends of camping supplies in his saddlebags, and a fast, strong horse.

Several facts weighed against them --- the fact he had an injured elleth /Her leg is dangling in an unnatural manner and she has been slumped against me for some time now; I hope she can handle the pain a little longer as we cannot stop any time soon… her silence worries me., no maps, no clear idea of how to return to their forces, two paths with no clear destination, no obvious way to get down to the plain /not that getting there would be an easy answer as we would be exposed on all sides and from above, for there is no cover to be seen, a winded horse carrying two riders, and time running out to make a decision.

/It has been many millennia since I scouted this region for Ereinion, gathering intelligence and adding details to our maps. I hope my memory is up to this challenge./

Moving Kaane behind an outcropping of rocks, Elrond trained his eyes toward the sound of approaching troops, hoping against hope they were their own. Seeing a line of hard running Uruk Hai round the bend in the path approximately a mile and a half behind and below them, Elrond sighed. "Do you have a preference of which path to take, _maethoren vain?" (my beautiful warrior_)

Seere looked up with pain-clouded eyes. "Is there any sign that one path may have been used recently?"

"Good question," he replied.

Moving to the path leading to the east into the mountains, he studied the ground for signs of recent use. Disturbed rocks and scattered scuff-marks showed clearly across the rocky ground. Moving to study their original path, he found no signs that indicated its recent use.

"The upper path is disturbed and may well lead to their base camp. I seem to recall following the other path during one of my scouting trips to this area in the years Sauron was building Barad-Dûr. If I am correct, it will intersect with the path into Amon Lhaw. If I am wrong, it may be a dead-end or circle back toward an enemy position, but it appears to be our best option for now," he whispered.

Feeling her nod in answer, he looked back and saw that she had paled further in the last few minutes. Frowning in concern, he placed his lips against her ear and softly spoke. "My love, we must do this without making any sound, but I need to move you to ride in front of me. I fear your pain may overcome you and we cannot risk you falling from the horse if you lose awareness. Do you understand, beloved?" Again feeling a nod in answer, he reached down to pull a strip of clean cloth from his right saddlebag, taking care not to lose anything from within.

"_Melme_, open you mouth and let me give you something to bite upon while I move you. I will dismount and ease you forward so I can remount behind you. Do you understand?" Glassy eyes met his and again she nodded. Sliding the cloth into her mouth to stifle any cries she might make, he eased down and, as gently as he could, slid her forward. Her low moan cut into his heart. Once she was positioned, he remounted behind her and settled her against his chest. (_love_)

"I am sorry, _ind nîn_. I will treat your leg as soon as we can safely stop, but, for now, we must make haste. Lay back against me and I will hold you." That said, the worried elf nudged his horse forward along the path beside the mountain --- the enemy closing in behind them and an uncertain destination before them. (_my heart_)

-----

_Lindon, Second Age 1604_

The High King sat listlessly in the chair beside the bed in the Healing Hall. His gaze was fixed on the wounded occupant of the bed, Elrond. His Herald had been away from Lindon for many years, carrying messages from the King to their elven allies and working to maintain the lines of communication between the free peoples on the King's behalf.

He had also spent a great deal of time in the wilds of Middle-earth gathering intelligence to aid their cause. Infrequent messages, encoded reports, and numerous detailed maps --- entrusted to small detachments led by either Glorfindel or Lindir and bearing the mark of Elrond's own hand --- were the only communication he had received in several years before the wounded remnants of Elrond's patrol had appeared at the City's main gate the night before.

Elrond's travels had taken him close to the lands of Mordor as he sought information on the growing number of human settlements in that area. His last report had indicated he was attempting to get close enough, actually into Mordor itself if possible, to investigate the fortress Sauron had built in those forbidding lands. His patrol had decided to try to document the extent of the other defenses the Dark Lord had devised to protect his stronghold. As the full patrol had traveled back through the gap between the Misty and White Mountains eager to share their latest news directly with the High King, a pack of Yrck had been laying in wait near the Fords of Isen.

A fierce skirmish had taken place between the small party of elves and the much larger band of Orc. In the end, the patrol had prevailed, but at great cost. Seven of the sixteen had died in the fighting; two more had died despite the best care they could give them. The remaining seven had limped back toward Lindon, patched back together by Elrond's skills as a healer.

Sadly, his skills were of little use in healing his own wounds, as an infection to a deep gash on his shoulder had turned septic after it was reopened while fleeing a second larger band of Orcs two days from the safety of the walled city. Elrond had packed it with healing herbs, but was unable to use his power to draw out the poison that had settled in the wound.

They had arrived, disheveled and exhausted, during a pouring rain late last night. Elrond had been tied to his horse to keep him upright and mounted in his growing delirium. The greenish puss oozing from the wound had crusted over and blood covered the front of his uniform tunic.

Their report had been given him by Elrond's second, Erestor. Elrond had been unconscious since his arrival. Gil-Galad and his commanders had been amazed by the detailed intelligence the patrol had managed to obtain and his advisors were, even now, combing through the report to fully analyze their new information.

/The information they obtained is invaluable to our cause, but is it worth losing my dear Elrond? He would be amazed that I could still ask such a question. I am sure he would say something wise about the greater good or the unavoidable fact that many will ultimately be sacrificed if we are to prevail, but it is only the good of one… the sacrifice of this one that worries me now. Logic and reason mean little when it is someone so dear that may pay this price./

The court healers had labored to clean the wound and lower his temperature for most of the night. The peredhel's heritage had hindered their efforts, as his human blood weakened and slowed his elven healing abilities. His near complete exhaustion and the amount of blood he had lost had only exacerbated the problem.

The healers had done all they could. It was now out of their hands. They left him under Ereinion's watchful eye, cautioning the King it would be several hours at best before they would know if they had succeeded in saving his life.

A faint groan from the bed caused the King to raise hopeful eyes to the unconscious elf. The first rays of Anor had begun to spread across the room and Elrond shifted in his sleep to avoid the sudden bright light shining in his sleep glazed eyes. Rising quickly to close the curtains, Ereinion was again struck by the exotic beauty of his friend's face and form.

He stood for several minutes lost in his silent appraisal… his secret, a secret to himself at least, admiration. It came as a shock to his senses to suddenly realize that the mists of elven sleep had slipped away from Elrond's eyes in the time he had stood rapt in his hungry study of his Herald and friend. Lost in the depths of those silver eyes, Ereinion finally understood.

/So many sleepless nights… I refused to understand what has plagued my heart… what robbed my nights of the pleasure I have always found in the arms of a lover… why my heart is heavy when my peredhel is not safely tucked behind the walls of this palace, near my side… why Elrond's innocent flirtations with Celebrian or moments of passion observed unintentionally between Elrond and one of his former mistresses tore at my spirit… and why the images Elrond has foreseen of his auburn-haired soul-mate robs me of breath./

He loved him. He had been in love with Elrond for quite a long time and had never let himself acknowledge this truth. The High King loved his Herald, his cousin, and his dearest friend… a half-elf that could give him no heir and that was well known to have no interest in the touch of another ellon. His heart soared… then plummeted as he accepted his fate. He loved Elrond… and his love was doomed to go unrequited for another was destined to claim the peredhel's heart.

"Ereinion? Are you well?"

Snapped back to the moment by the pained croak from the bedridden elf, he quickly moved to offer him a drink of cool water. /I may not be fated to win his heart, but he is mine to care for now. Mine to love… even if only in the quiet of my own heart./

-----

A/N --- This is the Gap of Rohan, but there was no Rohan in the Second Age, so I opted for a geographic description instead of a name.


	64. Chapter 64 The Path Through the Mountain

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 64  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".

Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N – Thanks Angelsfyre1! You forgot about the wraith of Seere! She and Elrond make a formable team!

Feedback appreciated!

Chapter 64 --- The Path through the Mountains

"_Remember, when life's path is steep, to keep your mind even."_

_Horace_

**-----**

Afternoon was starting to fade. Darkness would be upon them in a few short hours as shadows were already beginning to blur the edges of the path.

Elrond was worried. A way out of the rocky wasteland of eastern slopes of the Emyn Muil had yet to reveal itself and he was unsure of where this path headed despite his earlier statements to Seere. It had simply been too long since he had last traveled this rocky ledge and he was all too aware of the effects time had on the landscape of Arda.

He knew their general direction was to the north, northwest, as most of the ridgelines in this rocky hill country ran parallel to the Anduin. Their current path was slowly taking them in the direction of Amon Lhaw and the Falls of Rauros, but what lay between them and the abandoned Gondorian watch was unknown to him. The mountains blocked him from being able to judge how close they were to the river, not that the ruined tower at the Hill of the Ear would offer any shelter from the pack of Orcs and Uruk Hai pursuing them. Without a canoe, the relative safety of Tol Brandir --- the steep rock formation in the middle of the lake above the falls --- was inaccessible.

Therein was his second major worry --- the pursuing enemy. While he may have succeeded in delaying them by obscuring their trail with elven magic, the Uruk would eventually realize they had not taken the second path. At best, he had delayed them by several hours; at worst, they were closer than they had been due to the lost time given up stopping periodically to cast his spell to erase signs of Kaane's passage along the mountain path. Assuming the worst, they were no more than a mile to mile and one-half behind them. That yet more of the beasts might lie ahead of them was a thought he was trying to keep at bay for the moment.

Instead, he had focused his attention on another troubling fact. That so large a force had been sent after them instead of continuing to fight the main body of their army was surprising. He had expected a small patrol be detailed to the task of disposing of them, but the large number he had spied was confusing.

/They are focused on taking us… or perhaps not us, but one of us./ Dropping his eyes to Seere's still features, he instinctively pulled her closer to his chest as though to offer her greater protection. /I begin to think that they want to take Seere, alive if possible… that she may be the target of these repeated attacks./

/Their attempt to abduct her stands out in several ways from the overall flow of the battle. The Easterling was one of only a handful of the enemy on horseback. It seems likely he was waiting for an opening to take her as his actions were too calculated to have been spontaneous./

/Also, why take her at all? He had a clean opening into the center of their formation and, on horseback, could have killed her and several others quickly. The warriors they had kept in reserve at the bottom of the hill give weight to this hypothesis. It also sheds a new light on the injuries she received in our earlier skirmish with these beasts. The warg rider was trying to snatch her from her horse, not kill her and his beast attacked once it was left on its own. Aye, she was their target. But, why/

Studying the elleth in his arms, he faced his greatest and most pressing worry. Seere had not responded to him in over two hours. Not long after he had settled her in front of him, the metallic scent of fresh blood had assailed his nostrils. He had been horrified to find she was bleeding from a deep gash on her right shoulder.

/It appears she was not as quick in getting out of the way of the dead Easterling's sword as I had hoped. It must have sliced through her tunic and mail shirt when the sword was driven into the ground as she rolled away. Too close/ he thought shuddering, as he settled her limp body closer to his chest.

He had managed to stop the bleeding with the cloth he had used to still her moans. A brief stop further down the path had allowed him to clean the wound with water from his water skin and pack healing herbs into the gash. He had also used part of their precious water supply to mix an herbal wash to rinse as much of the blood from them and mask its metallic scent. /No use in giving the Uruks a scent trail to follow./

Seere had watched him with glassy eyes while he treated her wound. She had laid her head against Kaane's neck to allow him to access the injury. Not a sound had left her throat while he worked, but her silent tears had ripped at his heart as surely as her cries would have.

He knew the latest injury to her knee was much worse than the original. She had hit the ground hard when she freed herself from the Easterling's grip. /Considering the pain she must have been feeling, tis a miracle she was able to move out of the way of the sword at all./

Pulling the bay to a stop, he shifted Seere's head more snugly into the curve of his neck. Taking up the water skin, he forced her lips apart and began to trickle small streams of water down her throat. A soft moan was her only response.

Hanging the skin back onto his saddle horn, he let his eyes scout ahead along their path. The glint of falling water caught his attention. Urging his mount to step closer to the edge of the path, he could see a small waterfall emerging from a fissure in the rock face of the steep mountain wall. Looking down he saw a pool of water feeding a small stream cutting across the Dagorlad Plain toward the marshes.

Looking back up to the source of the water, he raked his eyes over the face of the rock searching for a safe way down to refill his nearly empty water skin. Deciding he could safely climb down and back by rope, he moved Kaane to a sheltered position under an overhang on the opposite side of the path.

Slipping down from the horse's back, taking care not to disturb his wounded elleth, he removed rope from the back of his saddle and slung the skin's leather strap over his head and right shoulder, settling it out of his way on his back. Pulling several leather bindings from a saddlebag, he eased Seere forward to lie against the stallion's neck. Moving quickly he tied her to the saddle to prevent her falling while he was gone.

After whispering a few words of comfort to his love and asking Kaane to keep watch on her while he was gone, Elrond went in search of a secure place to tie his rope to allow him to begin his decent to the waterfall. Accomplishing this, he took a deep breath and sat along the edge of the sheer drop, feet dangling and studied the rock for the best path to take. Seeing adequate foot/hand holds, he tied the rope around his waist and eased himself over the side.

-----

Climbing down as quickly as he dared, it took him only a few minutes to reach a small ledge near the falls. Double checking that the rope around his waist was securely tied, he edged over to the falls pulling the skin around to allow him to fill it. Taking care to keep the skin out of the main hard flow of water, he patiently waited for it to fill.

Looking about, his eyes settled on an area several feet below his position that seemed darker and deeper against the pale grey of the mountain face. It appeared to disappear into the cliff face beneath the ledge where he was standing. With the skin now full, he slung it back onto this back and bent down to examine the area. /A cave/

Checking the play in his rope to assure himself he had adequate rope to investigate, he slide off the ledge keeping his chest plastered to its hard surface to avoid being caught in the flow of the waterfall. Within a minute he was standing at the mouth of a modest size cave, a cave invisible to the path above.

A quick review of their options lead him to an equally quick decision; he and his wounded Seere would shelter here.

-----

It took two trips back up to the path to complete their move to their temporary quarters, but he managed it in under an hour of hard climbing. Seere was his first priority and the most difficult to move. Using their blanket to cradle her still form, he tied her securely to his back and began the slow climb down to the cave. She was starting to move in response to the pain of being jostled about by the time he reached the upper ledge. A quick healing charm settled her sufficiently to begin the tricky maneuvering necessary to squeeze them both between the waterfall and the ledge. He was breathing hard from fear and exertion by the time he laid her down against the back wall of the cave.

Assured she was deeply asleep, he placed a gentle kiss to her brow and began the climb back to the path, taking the full skin and blanket with him. Moving up to Kaane, he offered the stallion a drink from the skin, pouring the water in a slow stream into the bay's mouth. Once he was sure the bay had drank enough see him through the night, he removed all supplies and equipment to take with him to the cave, including his saddle and tack. Kaane needed to be free of the extra weight and would draw less attention thus.

He took two of the larger apples he had picked that morning and offered them to the stallion. As the bay munched the offered treat, he whispered words of praise to the weary stallion in soft tones. Stroking Kaane's neck, he asked the stallion to continue along the path as quickly as he could seeking a way to the valley below. Receiving an affectionate nuzzle to his throat, Elrond smiled knowing his friend understood his mission. "_Hannon le, mellon nin. Tenn' enomentielva, lema varma. Noro!" (Thank you, my friend. Until we meet again, travel safe. Ride!)_

Bundling his gear securely in the blanket, he lowered them the upper ledge rather than risk carrying their weight on his back in his weary state. Once he had the bundle settled on the ledge, he draped the now empty skin and the two swords over his back, not wanting to take a risk of losing them should the bundle fall. Taking one last look around, Elrond scanned the area for signs they had stopped in this location. Speaking the words of the spell to remove the final tracks left by Kaane, he slipped over the side to make his final trip down the cliff wall.

Checking the knot holding the bundle of their supplies to be sure it was tight, he used the play in the rope to lower it to the cave's mouth, then flicked his wrist to settle it well away from the edge of the opening. His way now clear, he made the final decent along the side of the falls to the mouth of their cave. Looking up, he whispered to the rope to release itself and pulled the last link to the path above into the cave behind him.

-----

The light of Anor was rapidly disappearing behind the mountains, throwing their side into twilight. Moving quickly while the light still lingered, Elrond organized their supplies so he could quickly find weapons, his medical kit, their limited supply of food, the water skin, and the blanket/cloaks in the dark. The saddle, saddlebags, rope, and other items were placed together next to where he planned to make Seere's bed for the night.

Once this was done, he moved back to check on Seere. Finding her still unconscious, he gently gathered her in his arms and moved to the cave entrance to examine her wounds in what was remaining of the light. Her shoulder wound was his first priority, so he positioned her on her left side after untying the bindings of her mail shirt. Easing the heavy garment away from her shoulders, he pulled it off and set it next to the saddlebags. Using his knife, he cut away the stained tunic and undershirt to expose the wound. To his relief, the wound did not appear to be infected. The likelihood of a poisoned wound was also unlikely, given the lack of a high fever or signs of discoloration around the torn skin.

After refilling the skin, Elrond selected the necessary herbs to make a cleansing wash. This he poured slowly over the wound, holding the moaning elleth close as the herb-filled water chilled the abused flesh. Satisfied that the wound was clear of dirt or other contaminates, the healer studied the slash itself. The cleaning had reopened the wound, so Elrond spread a numbing salve across the area to deaden the nerves so that he could suture the wound closed. Completing that, he reapplied a tincture of healing herbs and bound the area in strips of soft, clean linen pulled from his kit.

Satisfied he had done as much as he could for her shoulder, he settled her back to her side and turned his attention to her knee. As he had suspected, the impact with the ground had dislocated the knee joint. /Undoubtedly, the tissue underneath has been damaged … torn ligaments and tendons at the worst, strained at the best. I do not see any sign of broken bones, which is good./

Sighing, he shifted his position to allow him to maneuver her leg into the correct angle to reset the joint. "Seere, my love? This will hurt badly I am afraid, but it must be done now. I am putting a piece of cloth in your mouth for you to bite into and to muffle any cries. We cannot risk being heard by those that pursue us. Please forgive me for hurting you_, ind nín_. _Gen melin_." (_my heart_) (_I love you_.)

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Elrond gently positioned his hands, one cupping her calf and the other just above her knee, and quickly jerked the joint back into alignment. A frantic, pain filled scream was absorbed by the linen in her mouth. She appeared to sink into a deep faint, but her breathing and heart rate soon settled into a near normal pattern.

After coating the area with a soothing, cooling paste of yet more herbs to keep swelling contained, Elrond moved her several feet back from the cave entrance. He would have preferred moving her to the back wall, but he needed to stay close to the cave entrance to listen for the approaching enemy while keeping watch on the unconscious Seere. Spreading the blanket from his bedroll to cushion her back and insolate her from the cold, damp stone floor, he retrieved his saddle to provide elevation for her leg. He did not want to bind the knee while she was sleeping for fear of constricting her blood flow. Once he was satisfied with her placement, he covered her with her cloak.

Ideally, Elrond would have liked to treat the injury as he had before with his healing powers. Sadly, that would leave him too depleted to stay awake and stand guard for the coming night. He could only hope her natural elven healing would be enough to allow her to heal quickly, so they could travel as soon as possible.

Elrond moved back to their supplies and used the mug from his saddlebag to mix fresh water with herbs that would prevent infection and fever, strengthen her system, and help deaden her pain. It was an unappetizing mix. Sighing, he raised her head and managed to pour most of the concoction down her throat without choking her with the foul taste.

"I am sorry love that I cannot heat this. That would improve the taste greatly, but I dare not light a fire. Drink what you can, for it will make you feel better and give you strength." He whispered softly in her ear.

With Seere's needs taken care of for the moment, he rose once more. Using a trowel he carried in his saddlebags, he dug a shallow pit in the back of the cave in the loose soil he found there. After taking took care of his personal needs, he added a layer of soil to mask the scent.

Relieved, he moved to the front of the cave and stepped out on the lower hidden ledge. Extending a cloth into the flow of the waterfall, Elrond leaned against the cave wall and began washing away the stains of the day. Staring out over the plain below, he took several deep fortifying breaths now that they were settled for the night.

/I hope this was the right decision. We would have been very vulnerable in the dark and I saw no sign of another place to take shelter. If they find us here, I will be hard pressed to do more than defend the entrance and hope to last until our family finds us./

/If we do succeed in hiding, I hope Kaane finds his way to the valley below us. Until I see him or members of our party, we will have to stay here. Our food is limited, but we will have plenty of fresh water. In any case, Seere will need to rest for a couple of days to heal./

/The waterfall will make it difficult to hear them coming until they are right above. On the positive side, it will also muffle any noise we make and will help cover our scent, especially the blood from Seere's wound. This promises to be a very long night/

Wetting his cloth once more, he refilled the skin a final time for the day and moved back into the cave toward the sleeping elleth. Stopping briefly to break off a piece of bread, he found a comb and his sword. Thus armed, Elrond returned to the sleeping elleth's side. Gently, so as not to wake her, he caressed her face and arms with the damp cloth, removing the grime of the day.

Satisfied he had done the best he could in the low light, he positioned himself near her head and shifted her slightly so he could cradle her head in his lap. A few minutes later he had worked the tangles from her hair and then his.

Setting the comb aside, he settled back to eat his meager meal, sighing with pleasure as the cool, fresh water soothed his dry throat. Finished with his last task, he began to gently stroke the soft, silky hair of the beauty at his side. "_Esta, pen vuil. Avo gusto. Ni tiruvatyë._" (_Rest, dear one. Do not worry. I will guard you_.)

The moment of peace was broken by the faint noises reaching his ears. Their moment of truth had arrived. The enemy was approaching.

-----


	65. Chapter 65 A Lost Pulse of Feeling

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 65  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.)  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AAF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".

Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N – I don't know who to thank for nominating Music for a Mithril Award, but I want to offer my sincere thanks for that honor. I appreciate all of the support and want to thank those of you that have been reading my stories! Thanks Alex for agreeing to beta Music and for encouraging a newbie!

A/N – Thanks Angelsfyre1! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too! Thanks for your support and encouragement!

A/N – Hi Barbara! I have a detailed outline and several pages of notes to keep all the threads to my plot from getting 'tangled'… and I still reread chapters over and over again before I post to make sure I'm still on track! Its fun, but it can be a challenge! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 65 --- A Lost Pulse of Feeling

_Only--but this is rare--  
When a beloved hand is laid in ours,  
When, jaded with the rush and glare  
Of the interminable hours,  
Our eyes can in another's eyes read clear,  
When our world-deafened ear  
Is by the tones of a loved voice caressed--  
A bolt is shot back somewhere in our breast,  
And a lost pulse of feeling stirs again._

_Matthew Arnold', "The Buried Life,"_

-----

As silently as possible, Elrond extended his hand to grip the hilt of his sword. Straining his hearing to its limit, he sought to distinguish the sounds of the approaching enemy. Sending a silent apology to the sleeping elleth in his lap, he moved his other hand to place his fingers over her lips to muffle any involuntary noise she might make in her sleep.

Over the rushing sound of the waterfall, he could hear the steady beat of many running feet, a solid indication that the patrol was comprised of a large band of the relentless Uruk Hai. The sound grew steadily for several minutes until it could be heard directly overhead, the trump of their heavy boots ringing clearly against the cliff wall.

For agonizing minutes the sounds of the passing band lingered in the air, but eventually began to recede as the band continued along the path. There had been no hesitation in their movements to indicate they had sensed the presence of the hiding elves. There had been no indication that any of the band had lingered. As the sounds of their passage faded, Elrond took a deep breath and sagged back against the cave wall.

Looking down in the near total darkness of the cave, Elrond's sharp elven eyes studied the outline of Seere's shape. The fingers that had covered her lips drifted across her cheek in a loving caress. The hand that had gripped the sword finally relaxed and drifted over to pick up his nearby cloak. Leaning forward, he draped the black wool over his shoulders, tucking the ends around Seere.

/Unless there is someone lingering that I do not hear it seems the first band did not sense us. Hopefully, they trampled any tracks I missed into the ground and none will be seen should they return with the morning light… or if other bands follow. This band, however, seemed to be rather large. That is another indication of the importance they have placed in finding us./

/If they are as noisy as that last bunch, I will know they are there, but Easterlings will move with greater stealth. They will also anticipate our seeking shelter more readily than the Uruks or Yrch would./

/If only there was some way to keep better watch and not be seen. I am blind to what happens around us in this cave! What can I do…? Perhaps I should attempt to pile some loose stones near the edge of the ledge above/

/Brilliant idea at this point! I should have thought of that earlier! Now I cannot risk being seen nor do I have the rope to aid me in climbing back up./

/Think! There must be something that could help alert us of danger…/

A sudden noise near the mouth of the cave startled Elrond and his hand instantly found the hilt of his sword.

-----

Tensed and ready to spring forward to challenge whoever threatened their safety, Elrond waited… and waited. At the end of half an hour, the wary elf gently slipped Seere's head from his lap and quietly rose to investigate the cause of the noise. Moving noiselessly toward the entrance, he peered out… and up.

A rosemary bush was growing just above his head, thriving in the mist of the waterfall as it clung to a rocky outcropping. The rich fragrance of the herb mixed with the damp air of the falls. Something had disturbed the plant for the scent to be so strong.

Keeping to the shadows, he eased his form out onto the ledge to gain a better perspective. To his great shock, two steady black eyes turned in his direction and a silent form could be seen silhouetted by Ithil's silvery rays.

/An eagle/ The piercing eyes returned to roaming the mountainside, apparently unconcerned with the elf that had invaded his territory.

A slight movement just above the majestic bird drew Elrond's gaze. Unseen in his haste to get Seere settled and Kanne moving again, he had failed to notice a second smaller cave just above the falls. In what was little more than an alcove in the rock wall, a second bird of prey could be seen perched on the side of what appeared to be a nest.

/A nesting pair! Wonderful! I could not ask for a better means of being alerted if we are approached. While, by the grace of the Valar, they may tolerate a pair of elves in their vicinity, they would never allow man, Orc, or Uruk within a hundred feet of that nest without a fight! A noisy one, at that/

Sending a silent word of thanks to their feathered neighbors and a heartfelt pray of thanks to the Valar for leading them to their shelter, Elrond returned to his place at Seere's side, a much relieved elf.

-----

The pitch black of the cave began to lighten to a brownish grey as the long night slipped away. The eastern horizon was visible through the mouth of the cave angled as it was toward the side of the mountain. Seere slowly became aware of her surroundings as the light in the cave grew.

The steady beat of an elven heart pulsed beside her ear. A loving hand stroked her hair. She was warm and the worst of the pain from the day before had faded. She was thirsty and faintly hungry.

Looking up, her heart gave a lurch as she saw Elrond's weary face turned toward the rising sun. Anor's rays shone brightly as the sun crested the distant hills. The crisp sunlight of the new day danced over the rushing water of the nearby falls, refracting and sparkling to produce countless small rainbows of light on the walls and on his beloved face. Without conscious thought, she reached up to caress the sun jeweled cheek, the red-brown highlights blazing in his long black hair.

Sensing the movement before he felt it, Elrond turned to meet her gaze. A smile softened the fatigue-etched lines of his face as he leaned into the gentle caress. A light from within, more radiant than Anor's own, sprang to life behind the tired grey eyes transforming them to molten silver.

Eyes dulled by pain soaked in their light, their warmth, their fire. Pain receded and an answering light kindled. Gold found its mate in silver. Two hearts, stripped of all defenses, reached out, one to the other and the greatest gift of Eru to his children was offered and accepted --- the bonding of two souls into one.

-----

Overwhelmed by the spiraling emotions flooding his senses, Elrond reached up to grasp the hand that tenderly caressed his cheek. Moving their joined fingers to his lips, he pressed a fevered kiss to its palm. Feeling a raw shudder of passion jangle through both their bodies, he clutched her hand to his breast over his pounding heart.

The song that had whispered to her spirit the day their eyes first met in the courtyard of Imladris flooded her being… the song of her own heart rising to join it. Their eyes remained locked as the power of their bonding lent a searing heat to their gaze. Lips parted as both struggled to catch a deep enough breath to fill their lungs and steady the pounding of their hearts.

The need for greater contact soon became an all-consuming demand. Gently, he shifted her head from his lap to a pillow hastily formed of his discarded cloak. Rolling to his knees, he hovered over her recumbent form for a long minute as he drank in the love, the passion… the recognition shining in her eyes.

Racked by tremors from the loss of physical contact, he quickly stretched out on his side and pulled her into a tight embrace. Breathing hard, he buried his face in the soft curve of her neck, losing himself in the powerful sensations and emotions flooding his fëa.

Seere shifted to her side, blind to the painful pull of the stitches in her shoulder. She moved her right leg to wrap over his and settling her wounded knee on Elrond's thigh, a move that caused him to instinctively drop his left hand to the small of her back and bring their bodies flush against each other. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands splayed out across his back as she molded herself to his body, needing an anchor against the forces rocking her spirit. Crushed close, Seere clinched at his tunic as the music of their hearts… the light of their fëar took control of their senses.

Soft, radiant swirls of light --- one golden and one silver --- rose from the fëar of the entwined lovers. A tinkling hum, like a gentle breeze caressing delicate crystal chimes, filled the cave. The lights began weave and spin in an intricate pattern over the quivering forms, creating a delicate web of silver and gold. The fabric of light shimmered for a moment as the hum became a new song and the beat of their hearts shifted to match its rhythm.

The music slowly faded to a faint hum as the web drifted down to blanket the couple in its gossamer glow. As snow falling on too warm ground cannot last, the web melted, merged with the bodies beneath. Two halves had, at last, become one… and whole.

-----

Anor's rays slowly shifted to fill the small cave as morning advanced. The beams of sunlight traveled gradually up to the top of the side wall, before sliding back down. Twilight cast deep shadows in the depths of the cave as Ithil began its climb over the distant mountains, replacing the golden light with silver. Night again settled around the hidden cave and the cycle of Arda was repeated.

A pounding rain began just after noon on the second day, accompanied by vivid lightning and booming thunder before easing to a gentle rain near dusk. Night came early that day, as clouds obscured both the setting sun and rising moon. A gusty wind swept the scent of rain drenched, rosemary sweeten air into the silent cave dropping the temperature with a first taste of the approaching fall.

Periodic bands of Yrch passed on the path above. A party of mounted Easterlings paused above the waterfall looking for a way down to refill empty water skins, but was chased away by a large male eagle defending his nest. The pounding rain washed all traces of the elves from the path and cleaned any scents their passing had left from the air. The rutted trail became a muddy quagmire, worsening the mood of the searching bands.

A party of men and elves moved through the valley below, searching for two elves missing from their numbers. A frantic father and worried son pushed them forward in hopes the pair would appear before them, headed in their direction. Briefly, they paused to fill their water skins from a clear flowing stream feed by the fall of water from a fissure high up on the mountain cliff. The afternoon downpour damped their spirits as much as their cloaks.

As the storm wore itself out, a large bay stallion cautiously emerged from the woods near the base of the mountains and bent to drink from the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. Quenched, he stayed to graze along the grassy bank of the pool, patiently waiting for his elf and his elf's mate to join him. The long shadows cast by the mountains quickly hid him from view. By the time the moon had risen, the bay had disappeared back into the protection of a nearby thicket.

Through it all, the two entwined forms in the hidden cave were oblivious to it all. As their third night in the cave descended around them, they were only aware of each other.

-----

The intense smell of rosemary, the herb of remembrance, stirred her conscious mind, becoming an indelible part of a memory she would treasure for the rest of time. A damp chill to the air drove her deeper into the warmth of Elrond's embrace. Her right hand, that had been grasping the back of his tunic, slid up his spine and transferred its grip to the cloth covering his left shoulder.

The first movement by either of them in over a day and a half caused stiff, aching muscles to voice a loud complaint to the dazed elf. Shifting to his back to take the pressure off his protesting hip and shoulder, he was startled to awareness by Seere's moan of pain.

Looking up into the glazed eyes of the elleth he was holding tight to his chest, Elrond struggled to understand what was causing her pain. Her feeble attempts to roll back to her side were accompanied with a hoarse "Knee! My knee!" as a few tears began to trickle down her cheek.

Still dazed, his years as a healer took control and he eased her back to his side. With some effort, he managed to convince his cramped muscles and joints to respond to his command to sit up. The memory of the damage to her knee surfaced in his sluggish mind and he reached for the discarded saddle to again support the injured joint. Finding it pushed down near his feet, he eased it back into place.

Shaking his head vigorously in an attempt to clear the fog muddling his brain, he rolled to his knees so that he could examine the wound for new damage, but was stunned to realize how dark the cave had become. /Anor was just rising a few minutes ago. How can it be dark/

Lifting his eyes to Seere's, he found an equally confused expression on her face. Deciding it was best to deal with one issue at a time, he gently placed his hand on her knee to check its temperature. As expected, the bruised flesh covering the injury was hot to the touch, but he was concerned that it was warmer than it should have been.

Relying solely on the skill and habit of many years, he reached for his kit to find a clean cloth, intending to douse it in the cold water of the waterfall and use it as a cold wrap while he mixed a new batch of the cooling salve. Rolling to his feet, he was hit by a sudden sharp pain in his chest. Falling back to the ground, he slowly became alert to the crying elleth next to him.

Reaching over to comfort her, his hand tingled with energy as it touched her shoulder. At the same time, the pain in his chest disappeared. A soft sigh from Seere drew his bewildered gaze. The pain that had marred her features moments ago was gone.

/What is going on here/ he thought as he again rose to his feet to complete his task.

As the second wave of pain hit him, he dropped hard to his knees gasping for breath. Reacting to her strangled cry, he fell to his side and pulled the gasping elleth into his arms. A pulsing warmth flowed through them and their pain receded.

It was several minutes before he could lift his head to look down into her eyes. Seere lay looking up at him, her upper body illuminated by a shaft of moonlight. In a moment of sudden clarity, they both remembered a similar moment, one that was highlighted by Anor's rays.

Comprehension dawned for the dazed elf and elleth. Overwhelmed by the intensity of their still deepening bond, Elrond lowered his head to capture Seere's parted lips in a soft kiss, a kiss that instantly deepened as the energy, the love, the passion coursing through them took charge.

-----


	66. Chapter 66 A Promised Sunrise

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 66 (betaed)  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.)  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".

Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N – Thanks Estella. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. More soon!

A/N – Hi Angelfyre1. Yes, our heroes were lucky to find the cave and the eagles were a great help. Thanks for reading and for your support!

Chapter 66 --- A Promised Sunrise

"_Then you rose into my life like a promised sunrise.  
Brightening my days with the light in our eyes.  
I've never been so strong. Now I'm where I belong."_

_Yevgeny Yevtushenko_

-----

Elrond raised his head and looked through the opening to the cave, attempting to judge how long it would be until dawn. Seeing a few faint stripes of pale pink and yellow teasing the distant horizon, he knew the sun would appear within the hour.

Sighing, he settled back against the elleth sleeping in his arms. Glad to have a few minutes to himself to think, he tried to make sense of what had happened. /How long have we been oblivious to the world, aware only of each other/

Having no idea of how long their bonding had blinded them to all else, he moved on to what he did know. They had been exceedingly lucky that the enemy had not found them while they were so vulnerable. He knew he had been totally oblivious to everything save the beautiful elleth in his arms. /My bonded by the will and grace of our creator/

A rueful smile curled his lips as he thought about the supreme irony of this occurring here and now. /I have been praying to the Valar since I was barely past my majority, almost 7000 years I would reckon, to be granted the gift of a bonded mate to share my life and fill the hole in my spirit left by losing so many I loved. Now, in the middle of a campaign commissioned by the Valar themselves… while hiding in the marginal safety of a cliffside cave with a wounded elleth almost 6000 years my junior… the daughter of my dearest friend no less… and pursued by the worst monsters of this world, NOW the Valar decide to grant this gift. And not just the normal bonding of life mates, but a life altering, forget the rest of the world exists, this must be consummated now joining ---the rarest of all gifts, a total bonding of souls/ he smirked. /I will never again suggest that the Valar do not have a sense of humor/

/Then, there is the matter of this compulsion to consummate the bond… with an innocent maiden recovering from a deep gash to her shoulder, stitched up no less, and a wounded knee that cannot be moved without causing her pain! Not to mention we are on the floor of a damp, chilly cave… the Yrch, the mission … her faithful protectors… Erestor./ He started to chuckle, trying hard to contain his mirth, still mindful of the need to give no sign of their presence to the outside world.

Shaking with his amusement, he buried his face in the curve of Seere's neck to muffle the noise he was making. Breathing in the scent of her body only had the effect of reminding his senses of their aborted attempt at making love from the night before. /We cannot complete the bond without making love and we cannot make love because she is injured... or until we are in a place of at least marginal safety! What a mess/

Gaining control of himself once again, he raised sparkling eyes to meet the now alert eyes of his new wife. /Well, almost wife! Still the matter of our 'unfinished business' and I have no doubt Erestor will demand a formal wedding ceremony before he acknowledges our marriage; indeed, before most of our family will. Elvish tradition must be followed, Eru's gift and the blessing of the Valar not withstanding/

"May I ask what you find so amusing so early in the day, _melme_? You are not normally so lively in the morning," Seere noted, a smile coloring her words even if she managed to keep a straight face. (_love_)

"You find no humor in our present situation, _pen vuil_? I thought it might be more productive to laugh rather than grind my teeth in utter frustration." Seeing the blush that colored her cheeks from the innuendo in his last statement, he grinned and bent to capture her lips in a brief kiss. (_dear one_)

"Humm? I trust you mean humor as in the 'time and place' rather than the 'who'?" she asked, trying hard to sound amused, but her doubts made her voice quiver slightly.

Hearing the question within the question, Elrond smiled gently, saying, "The 'who' is all I could ever have hoped she would be and so much more. I love you, my Seere and will spend the rest of my days thanking the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar for the gift of you as my wife." Leaning in for a second kiss, he whispered, "I hope you have no regrets as to the 'who' to which you find yourself bonded? Are you happy with the gift of your husband?"

Sliding her arms around his neck, she whispered, "I find my new husband to be so much more than I ever dared hope I would find in a mate. I, too, shall be spending a lot of time giving thanks for my gift." Seeing his satisfied smile, she pulled him down for a deeper kiss.

A few minutes later, a highly aroused elf broke the embrace and rolled to his side breathing heavily. "By the Valar, Seere! I have been struggling with my desire for you for months now, but our bonding has turned heady desire into an overwhelming compulsion. How I am supposed to control this need until you are recovered, I do not know."

Breathing heavily, he turned his head to stare into her heated eyes. "Ai! Please do not look at me like that!"

Rolling to his feet, he started toward the cave entrance, hoping the cool air would help him gain some measure of control over his aroused body. /I am so hard now, it is painful/ He had only taken a step away from their bedroll when he felt the now familiar sharp pain grip his chest.

Gasping, he dropped back to her side and pulled her up into his arms. "How are we to endure this if we cannot bear to be apart?"

-----

Stroking his back in soothing circular motion, Seere began, "Elrond, my love? It will be all right. I know you to be gentle. We could…"

Soft fingers brushed over her lips to stay her words. "Nay love, for the chance of your being hurt, if not injured further is too great for the moment. Your knee is very vulnerable right now. No matter how gentle I try to be, your leg would shift. That kind of shifting would be painful at the very least." Taking a deep breath, he said, "Nay, we will wait. Besides, this dank cave is hardly a suitable place for your first time… our first time. Add to that the possibility of Uruk hearing us… tis best we wait."

"By wait, do you propose we wait until we rejoin our army? Humm, my father, your son, Celeborn, Glorfindel …. not to mention the warriors! Yes, a bedroll in their midst does sound so much more romantic than this cave!" she observed, a slight smirk playing over her features.

"By the Valar! I will be insane before I can claim you, _anna nin_!" He groaned and shifted his head back onto their temporary pillow. Her muffled laughter was the only response he received. (_my gift_)

"You find this far too amusing for my comfort, by the way. A little more support and understanding would not go amiss, _ind nîn_." Elrond sighed, his forearm thrown dramatically over his eyes for effect. (_my heart_)

"Are you asking that I lend a 'helping hand'_, meleth nîn_?" she teased. (_my beloved_)

Rolling to his side, Elrond grinned down at his new mate. "That, my dear one, had way too much emphasis to be an innocent comment! And here I thought I was married to a sheltered, inexperienced maiden."

"Inexperienced, aye, that I am. Sheltered? Maybe. But do not forget I was raised in the company of none but males --- your sons, Legolas, the guardians of Imladris, and one rather outspoken dwarf. I have overheard much… more than Ada and Celeborn… or you, for that matter, would have appreciated. I, therefore, know more than my limited practical experience should indicate."

Cutting her eyes to the side to watch his reaction, she added, "Then there is the matter of my dreams involving a certain former king. Some of those were quite 'educational'… not to mention embarrassing!"

"If they are Erenion Gil-Galad's memories… or dreams coming to you otherwise, you should be embarrassed! They would embarrass me, I would suspect," he joked.

Growing serious, he asked, "Do you wish to discuss the matter of Ereinion? We have not yet had the opportunity."

-----

Slowly, she turned her head fully to meet his gaze. He could feel her cascading thoughts tumbling along the connection they shared as a result of their new bond. Sighing deeply, she asked, "How much did you see from our bonding?"

Studying her pensive face for a moment before answering, he replied, "Quite a lot I think, though much of what I saw is still confusing. We shared a lot in a short time."

Frowning, he went on, "I have no idea how long we were tied in the intense initial bond. A least one day, it would seem, though it may have been longer."

"As for Ereinion, he was there, but how he was I do not yet know." Looking into her eyes once more, he asked, "Will you tell me what you think?"

Stalling giving an answer, she moved to sit up. Elrond shifted over and they relocated themselves so they were sitting with their back to the stone wall, shoulders pressed together. "Do we have any water left in the skin?"

Smiling his understanding of her desire to delay her answer, he nodded. "We can wait to have this conversation if you prefer."

Reaching to his side, he lifted the water skin and handed it to her. While she took a drink, he reached for the saddlebag that contained all of their food. Her question about the water had reminded him that he was hungry, as well as, thirsty. /I wonder how long we were in that bonding trance/

Taking an apple from the bag, he retrieved a small knife and began to peel the apple before sectioning it in two. Handing Seere one of the halves, he returned the knife to its place on the inside of the saddlebag and pulled out a loaf of flat bread. Breaking off half of the loaf, he rewrapped the rest and put it back with their meager supply of food. He divided the remaining bread with Seere before beginning to eat.

Suddenly aware of how hungry she was, the elleth made short work of her breakfast. Elrond, seeing this, reached back into the saddlebag and removed a small cloth pouch. Opening the drawstring top, he leaned over and shook a small handful of dried nuts into her hand. Smiling at the indulgent look on his face, Seere settled back to enjoy her treat, feeding him a few choice pecans.

For a time, they were quiet as they nibbled on the last of their meal. The water skin was passed between them as they began to lean more intimately into each other's space.

"I do not know if my fëa was once the spirit of Ereinion Gil-Galad. My dreams feel like memories, but how do I know?" she sighed.

"If I am Erenion rehoused, it should have been revealed to me when I came of age. A rehoused fëa is never told before then so the person has a chance to mature before they must face the confusion and pain of remembering. Ereinion was male and I am clearly not. Gender does not change for a rehoused fëa, does it? That is not the way of Mandos, is it? My parents are not family to Ereinion, so that is wrong, as well."

Seeing his confirming nod, she continued, "And yet, how can I be dreaming and know such personal details of his life. I know how he felt, his fears, who he lov…" Uncomfortable with the direction of her thoughts, she changed direction. "I had dreams of you as well and I clearly am not you rehoused!"

Elrond smiled at this, "While you now hold sway over my heart and spirit, we are still two people."

He opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated. /Should I ask her of Erenion's feelings for me, or do I truly want to know? If he loved me as I suspect, do I want to hear that answer from the elleth I love… my bonded/

Sensing the conflict this topic brought to his spirit, Seere continued hoping to give him time to resolve his feelings. "My dreams of you are different than those of Ereinion. They show you… as though I am seeing you… and are not… through your eyes. Also, I have none that predate your meeting with Ereinion as an elfling when you were freed by Maglor, so my dreams of you are memories too." She sighed. "I had hoped you had seen something in my fëa as we bonded that would answer these questions."

"Worry not, _meleth nîn_. We will figure this out, given time. Or at least as much as you need to be at peace with the matter," he said, he gently shifted her to sit in his lap. The need to touch her still overwhelmed him. "Now, I seem to remember you mentioned offering a 'helping hand'?" (_my love_)

Grinning in relief at the sudden change in topic, she twisted her body to lie more fully against his chest. Twining her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a lingering kiss.

Taking advantage of this new position, Elrond tilted her head to allow him to deepen the contact so that he could slip his tongue between her lips and gently, thoroughly explore her mouth. As her tongue moved to caress his, he pulled her tighter against him and let his right hand slide down to stroke her side just below her left breast.

With teasing circles of his fingers, he let his hand slowly drift upward over her flat stomach, before sliding up to tease the underside of her breast. Using just the tips of his fingers, his touch ghosted over the sensitive skin, coming close to, but never quite touching her taut nipple.

Hearing her moan of pleasure and frustration, he moved his lips along her cheek toward her ear, shifting aside her thick hair with a nudge of his nose. Once her hair was out of his way, Elrond began a sensual assault on the small, pointy tipped shell. Nibbling at the lobe, he let his tongue flick forward to taunt the sensitized flesh behind her ear. Feeling her shiver in response, his tongue began to flutter along the outer rim of her ear to the delicate pointed tip. There his teeth decided to rejoin the assault, as he nipped at the peek. Before drawing the tip into his mouth to be sucked gently, his tongue took its time caressing the tingling skin behind the tip.

Distracted as she was by the attack on her ear, she had not noticed his hand working open the lacings holding her tunic closed. That clever hand had returned to her quivering stomach and was easing her undershirt and camisole up enough to let his hand slide underneath.

Again, using just fingertips, he left a trail of burning, tingling flesh in his wake as his hand once again drifted up to cover her now bare breast. His lips quickly moved back to capture hers and swallow the loud moan that left her throat as his hand finally settled over her aching flesh. Catching the hard nub between thumb and forefinger, he gently rolled and lightly squeezed her hard, pebbled nipple.

Shifting their bodies to allow him to lay her back on the blanket, Elrond slipped the layered garments up enough to free both breasts to his gaze. For a moment, he allowed himself the pleasure of admiring the lush beauty of her body. Unlike most full-blooded elleth, Seere's breasts were full and rounded and her hips possessed a gentle flare that aroused the desires of the peredhel's own mixed blood.

Caught in a wave of pure masculine possessiveness, he moaned "Mine!" as he pressed a kiss to the soft skin below her right breast. Extending his tongue, he allowed the tip to barely touch her skin as he ran a wet, meandering line up to the puckered bud of her right breast. Letting it linger just long enough to leave the taut skin wet, he pulled back slightly and gently let a slow puff of air drift across the swollen, wet tip.

Smirking as she moaned and reached out to grasp his head, dragging his mouth down to her breast, he relented and began to suckle and nip the pulsing bit of flesh. Lifting his head slightly, the nub still caught between his lips, he looked deeply into her eyes, enjoying her reaction to his seduction of her body.

Satisfied with the state of the right nipple, he moved to her left and began to flick the tip with his tongue. Feeling her squirm and moan in response to this, he suddenly dropped his head and drew the nipple into this mouth to be sucked and nipped.

His left hand slide down her trembling stomach and settled on the lacing of her leggings. Once they were loosened, his hand began to… /What the../

Jerking upright, he met her passion-glazed eyes with an expression of shock and no small amount of horror.

-----


	67. Chapter 67 There Should Be a Law!

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 67  
Author: Sorsha  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK; Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".

Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N – Thanks Neese! I hope what it is meets with your approval!

A/N – Hi Angelfyre1. Yep, they're in lots of trouble… and not just the kind you're thinking! Thanks for reading!

A/N – I've discovered writing evil cliffies is much more fun than waiting for one to be resolved, Estella! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N -- **Bold** means farspeak.

Chapter 67 --- There Should Be a Law!

_"Wives are people who think it's against the law not to answer the phone when it rings."  
Rita Rudner_

Elrond quickly decided that, in all his long life, this experience had to rate as one of the most unpleasant he had ever had. Oh, it did not rank up there with the truly horrible events he had seen or endured. It was, for example, not as bad as waking up day after day, month after month, year after year in the camp at the base of Orodruin or the day he watched his friend and king die. It was more along the lines of an evening spent trying to make pleasant conversation with Saruman… or treating that reoccurring case of athlete's foot which Bilbo Baggins had routinely suffered.

/I can still see those big, hairy Hobbit feet when I close my eyes… which I will not be doing for a why, thank you very much/

Still feeling violated and defiled, Elrond reviewed what had just transpired. /There should be some law that prevents your former mother-in-law from being able to farspeak to you when you are making love with your new wife! The only thing that would have made it worse would have been to look up and find Galadriel and Celeborn sitting nearby, preparing a critique of my performance/

Sighing deeply, he considered/Well, at least my ardor is now under control. No chance of being aroused after that! I just hope I have not scarred Seere by my reaction. By the Valar, please let me not have shrieked like an elfling when I realized who was speaking to me! Hopefully, it had a more masculine quality than I am now recalling./

/As for my dear, traumatized mate, does she have to keep giggling every time she looks my way? Nay, controlling my ardor will not be a problem after all/

Taking a deep breath, Elrond let his mind stretch out to receive Galadriel's call. The familiar brush of the powerful aura of the Lady of the Golden Wood settled over him.

Determined to give nothing away in the face of her endless curiosity, he steeled his mind to begin the conversation. **Galadriel? Why do you seek me? Is there news from Aman I must know? I trust you and Celebrian are well**.

/There, suitable tone, friendly… no embarrassment./

**Elrond? Are you well? What caused you to shriek so? You sounded like a frightened elfling**!

Gritting his teeth against the teasing tone, he answered. **You but startled me when you spoke in my mind, but it was hardly a shriek. The distance between us must have distorted my voice.**

**Funny, your voice is not distorted now. Humm? But no matter. How are you? Are you and Seere safe? Please, by grace of the Valar, let her be with you!**

**How do you know… Celeborn! You have been in contact with him and he asked you to try contacting me; am I right**?

**Oh, course, _ion nîn_. We who love you are worried. So, you are both well?** (_my son_)

A smile settled on his face at the endearment. **Seere was injured, but is recovering. I am fine. We have sheltered in the safest place I could find, having but few options. We should be able to move soon and will seek to rejoin our family. I assume you will pass this news along, so they are comforted?**

**I will talk to my husband as soon as we finish. What happened to Seere, as you know he will ask?**

**She has a gash on her shoulder that I had to stitch and her right knee was re-injured, this time dislocating the joint and tearing some of the supporting tissue. Tell Celeborn to reassure Erestor. She is recovering quickly and fought well even after she was wounded. He should be very proud of her!**

**As you are, _ion_? Nay, do not answer. I hear the depth of your love in your voice… or is that distortion too?** (son)

Laughing silently knowing she would hear it, he responded, **Nay, you heard that part correctly.**

**There is something… something of great importance that you are not telling me. What has happened, Elrond? Do not waste our time denying this for I know you too well to be dissuaded**.

At a loss as to how to appease her short of a full confession, he sighed. **Eru, the Valar have given us a great gift… great, but quite unexpected at this time.**

A delighted tone lightened her voice, **A soul-bond, Elrond? The blessings of Eru and the Valar be upon you both! This is truly a gift of unequaled value. I know as I share one with my beloved. You will always be as a son to Celeborn and me. We celebrate this news with you!**

Shaking his head, he smirked, **I should have known you would know! You never miss anything. And you and your husband are dear to me as well! I ask that you urge Celeborn not to tell anyone yet. Erestor and Elrohir deserve to hear this from us, I think**.

**I agree. He will understand and keep your secret until you can rejoin them. I must say a soul-bond must have been… more than simply unexpected at this point,** she mused. Uncomfortable with intruding into so personal a matter, she hesitated. **As Erestor has managed to keep you two from… well, it must have been a shock and now presents an additional… challenge, given your circumstances. Are you two alright? I do not mean to pry into so intimate a topic, but I remember the… demands that comes with such a gift.**

**"Demands"… "challenge"? Humm? I guess that is a good a description as any… at least one that is polite enough for mixed company! **he replied, a rueful, yet strained edge to his tone.

**Joking aside, _ion nin_… neither of you will be able to bear being separated from the other by more than mere inches until this 'challenge' is resolved. I am worried this will put you at greater risk.** (_my son_)

Sighing, he glanced at Seere. **We will manage; we have no choice. You have only confirmed what we had already begun to suspect, but time, place, safety… not to mention Seere's injures must be improved before this matter can be addressed. And, there is the matter of the vow we made to Erestor. I confess… were she not injured, we would be hard pressed…. urgh… Still, a promise was made. We will need to move soon and seek our family.**

Struggling not to laugh at his unintended double entendre, she decided to focus on getting help to them. **Can I tell them where you are? Or where they can meet you?**

**They will not be able to get to us, so we will have to get to them. I would feel better, however, knowing help was coming to assist me in getting Seere to safety. Do you know where they are at present, so that we may plan to rendezvous with them?**

**They are at the stronghold at Henneth Annûn in Ithilien. What worries you so about Seere's safety? There is more than normal concern I sense in you tone**.

Hesitating for just a moment before answering, he responded, **Again, you are right. I have begun to fear they are after Seere for some reason. It is the only logical conclusion given the specifics of the abduction attempt and the number the enemy sent after us. It also explains the prior attacks. Tell them we will be traveling south toward Ithilien across the Dagorlad Plain east of ****Emyn Muil**

Worry colored Galadriel's voice. **I see. I will contact you shortly with a meeting place. And, _pen vuil_, I will try to give you a nudge before I start to speak. I would hate to interrupt at an inopportune time again. Your shriek was most unsettling, especially in light of your celebrated stature here in Aman.** Galadriel teased. (_dear one_)

**Simply distortion I assure you… though a nudge would not be unwelcome. What is this of Aman?**

**The news that the fëar from the Dead Marshes have finally arrived at Mandos has been a cause for great joy for us all. The expedition and its leaders are much lauded. Our lost have come home to us at long last!**

**I am glad to hear they have finally found the peace of Mandos after their long years of suffering and trust it will give comfort to those long grieved. I assume you know some who were but injured have decided to join us on our mission, Oropher among them.**

**Celeborn told me as he complained of his latest torment. Do you think there is merit to his assertion that Ereinion's fëa was reborn in Seere? **

**We… do not know. That is something we need to… consider. But, we will have time for this discussion later. Oropher still stirs up trouble wherever he goes, but there may be a basis for his claims.**

**Intriguing. And it seems he is little changed from his time in the Marsh. In any case, rest easy, for the news of those that ride with you is known here too. Pausing for a moment, she added, Tell Seere she is welcome to talk to me if it would help her understand her own heart… as are you. Is there more I can tell you or report to our family?**

**I will tell her. I thank you. She… we may well do that. She is understandably distressed by his claim, but… She may well need your counsel, for another elleth may give her perspective I cannot. How fair the other members of our family and those that ride with us after the attack?**

**We lost four in the attack, three men and a dwarf, the latter one of Grór's kin. There were several injured, but they are healing. Anything else I can tell you, _ion nin_**? (_my son_)

**Nay, but thank you. Tell them we will be back with them soon, if the grace of the Valar is with us.**

**Well said. Take care and I will contact you soon.**

**You as well, _pen vuil_**. (_dear one_)

Sighing as he relaxed from the strain of their long conversation, he turned to look at Seere. Needing greater physical contact, he pulled her closer to his side. "Galadriel sends her love and will tell our family we are safe. Hopefully, they can meet us as we ride from here."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she met his gaze. "Distorted by the distance? That was the best you could offer, _melme_?" she giggled. (_love_)

Sighing, he dropped his head onto his raised knees. /Nay, I will have no trouble controlling my ardor with her giggling at me like that. Wait/ "How did you hear…"

Celeborn took a sip of the tea he had been offered, but found no comfort in the soothing brew. The frantic, lost look in his dear friend's eyes tore at his already heavy heart. It had been four days since they had watched in helpless horror as Seere had been abducted from their camp, Elrond in pursuit. Since then, they had been unable to find any sign of the pair.

**Beloved?**

The voice of his wife startled his exhausted senses, causing him to drop the mug in his hands, dousing his lap in the hot beverage. "Galadriel!" slipped from his lips as he let his mind open to receive his wife's thoughts. Within seconds, he was flanked by Erestor and his grandson, each wanting to know if the Lady of Light had found their kin.

Catching Erestor's arm in support, he asked, **Galadriel! What news do you have of Elrond and Seere?**

**They are safe for the moment. Seere was injured, but is recovering. Beloved, there are complications you need to know.**

**From her injuries? Are they grave? Wait! Let me tell the others you have found them!** Looking up to meet his friend's eyes, he gave the arm under his hand a squeeze. "They are safe!"

"Is Seere alright? Elrond?" Erestor demanded.

"Calm down, _mellon nin_. Seere was apparently injured, but is recovering. I know no more than this, so let me 'talk' to Galadriel further," Celeborn soothed. "Elrohir, help Erestor back to his chair. He has not slept since they have been missing and it is catching up to him." (_my friend_)

Seeing the Noldor collapse into a nearby chair, his eyes fixed on Celeborn's face, the elf lord again reached out. **Galadriel… please, tell me the rest, my love**.

**Seere has a gash on her shoulder that required stitching and her knee injury has been aggravated, but she is recovering. Elrond is fine, except for… Celeborn… they will need your counsel and support. They have been gifted a soul-bond, though the thought that they were trapped in the intensity of those first hours, perhaps days, unaware of the world around them, terrifies me. It explains why I have been unable to contact him, yet knew he still lived. Eru was watching over them, that they were not found in so vulnerable a condition**.

There was a long pause before her husband responded. **I have already told Erestor and Elrohir that they are safe, but… this last news I will not shared with them for now. A true soul-bond, beloved?**

**Aye. They have, for obvious reasons, not consummated their bond. We both remember from our own experience, the intense demands it will place upon them. I fear for their safety if they must travel. If they are forced to delay too long, they will likely suffer intense pain and be unable to focus on anything but that need. They will be helpless to defend themselves. You will be the only one that will understand what a soul bond does to the ones its visits. They will be confused, disoriented, and distressed… Erestor and Elrohir will not understand and…**

Sighing, she forced her thoughts back to the first matter that they must address. **Elrond has asked that you say nothing to them of what has transpired, for they feel they should be the ones to inform them. How do we get them to safety, for they may not be able to aid in their own defense? I have not yet told them how it will soon be for them. To make matters worse, Elrond believes the Hordes are targeting Seere, so she is in grave danger.**

Startled once again by what she was telling him, Celeborn asked, **Targeting Seere? Aye… now that I think of this, it makes sense of the abduction, as well as, the earlier attacks. This does indeed present many difficulties. We must get them here to the safety of the fortress as quickly as possible, and they must be left to consummate their marriage. I will deal with the objections from Erestor and Elrohir then. You are right to worry they will interfere and not understand that any reservations they may have about of their bond have been rendered moot by Eru Ilúvatar' gift. The promise they made to wait until Erestor is resigned to their match is no longer something he can hold them to**.

**Agreed. I will need to talk to Elrond and be blunt as to what is going to happen to them. If Seere were not injured… if the Hordes were no searching for them, I would urge them to complete the bond now, but this is not possible**.

Hearing her hesitate, he asked, **Something else troubles you, beloved. Tell me**.

Across the many miles that separated them, he felt her unease. **Seere is still… innocent. I worry that… if Elrond is forced to control his desire to consummate the bond for too long, he may not be able to take the care she will need for her first time. He would be devastated if he hurt her unintentionally and Seere could be injured by his uncontrolled passion, especially with her past experience with Ermehtar. I have never known of another situation like this one, so we have no way of knowing how it will be for them, but I am greatly worried, my husband.**

Struggling to keep his own disquiet from his face, Celeborn pondered his wife's comments. **Talk to him, _melme_. He must know these possibilities. I remember well the overwhelming desire I had for you. I was insatiable for weeks. We had been wed for many years, so we knew each other's needs and… I had not the worry of causing such harm to you. You are right to be concerned, especially when we consider the fact that the strain of waiting has already taken its toll on them both. Add to this the fact that Elrond has been celibate for many years and has already shown his frustration… yes, you must talk to him in complete candor and ignore the normal proprieties governing such matters.** (_love_)

Sighing, Galadriel faced this duty without pleasure. **It would be easier for us both if you were the one to have this conversation with him… ellon to ellon, but I have no choice. I will be blunt and hope he understands the need for me to invade their privacy thus. Now, let us plan a way to get them to Henneth Annûn…**

A/N --- Thanks for all the great feedback I got after the last chapter! I hope this one wasn't a disappointment. I honestly thought people would think the Hordes had found them, so the comments/theories I received had me falling out of my chair laughing!


	68. Chapter 68 Small Opportunities

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 68  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AAF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".

Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N – Thanks for reading and reviewing, Neese! I'm glad you like Galadriel's 'visit'! More soon.

A/N – Hi Angelsfyre1! Humm? Erestor in person or Galadriel in his head? Poor Elrond! I've been told I had an evil sense of humor before! Should I be proud of that?

A/N – I think Elrond is planning to propose a law when they get home to Imladris, Estella! GRIN! Thanks for you support!

Chapter 68 --- Small Opportunities

"_Small opportunities are often the beginning of great enterprises."_

_Demosthenes_

-----

Elrond sat staring out of the cave opening, watching Ithil rise, Seere tucked close to his side. Their fourth day in the cave had become a test of their self-control, as the need to consummate their bond had become an all-consuming demand. A long, and often times, embarrassing conversation with Galadriel had done little to ease the tension growing between them.

"What are we to do, beloved?"

Forcing a smile to his lips, he looked down into the worried eyes of his mate. "I love you, my Seere. I would never hurt you."

To his amazement, she laughed softly. "I have no fears that you will, beloved, but I am concerned we will soon be unable to focus on what is around us enough to aid in our own defense. Is it not best we wait for the patrol to arrive below before we attempt to leave?"

Sighing, he bent to kiss the top of her head, a jolt of raw desire racing through his senses in response to the simple caress. Shuddering with longing, he involuntarily pulled her closer. "I wish I had your confidence in my self-control, _pen vuil_." (_dear one_)

Taking a deep breath, he considered her question. "As for waiting, I think we need to leave well before first light. I would like to have the aid of the darkness to cover our descent into the valley and I can already feel my focus beginning to erode. We have seen Kaane waiting below and the longer we wait to leave, we run the risk of the enemy seeing him, as well. With our control slipping, I also fear waiting longer may make it impossible for us to manage the delicate business of climbing down the cliff."

"Humm… my injured knee will not help matters in that regard, though my shoulder should not hinder me. I agree. We leave in the early morn," she responded. "How do you propose that we make the climb, given we must stay in physical contact?"

"We have but one rope, so that should not be an issue. We would have to descend together in any case," he replied.

Snuggling closer, she whispered, "Beloved, do we not tempt fate and endanger our kin by waiting to make love? I know you would never hurt me, so I am not worried on that account, but I already cannot bear to be without your touch. I am beginning to ache with the need for more. I know it is no different… perhaps, worse for you. Let us…"

"The risk is too great, Seere nin. While my attention is not as focused as it needs to be, I can still hear the periodic passing of those that search for us on the path above. We cannot risk being heard or of missing their presence in the area." Lifting her into his lap, he nuzzled her neck and sighed. "I ache for you as well, _Lirmaer_, but your knee needs more time to heal and we need to be in a safe place. We must trust in the Valar to see us through in this. Surely, they knew we would be in this condition, so we must have faith they will guide us." (_lovely one_)

Shivering with barely contained passion, Seere let her hands tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. The hot caress of his lips, his tongue across the throbbing jugular vein in her throat, elicited a moan of pure need from the elleth. "Ai! Elrond!"

The sound of her passionate response threatened to shred his tenuous control. With a groan, he gently shifted her back to his side. Leaning his head back against the cave wall, his breaths came in labored gusts, as he fought the need to roll her beneath him and claim her as his… forever. "We cannot continue to do this, beloved. Every time we start to make love, then stop, our ability to control our desires grows less certain. I am in pain, Seere. Please understand… the more we touch and stir our senses, the more painful it will become when our needs are denied."

Burying her face in her hands, Seere struggled to gain control of her senses, "I do understand, Elrond. I am in pain too."

Sighing, he turned his head to study the hunched and trembling form of his love. "I know, Seere. Perhaps it might help clear our senses if we got up and moved about the cave. We need to exercise your knee so that the joint does not stiffen… is not too tight… so that you can manage the climb in the morning."

Grinning at his discomfort with using any phrase that sounded vaguely suggestive, she let him pull her to her feet, her mirth increasing with the dark look he sent her way. Slipping a steadying arm around her waist, he urged her forward. "It is not funny, _Lirimaer_." (_lovely one_)

Starting to giggle, she agreed. "Well, I know this, my love."

"Then, please stop laughing," he implored.

"I can laugh, cry… or trip you onto your back so that I can have my way with you. Take your pick!" she offered, a mischievous smile attempting to mask the pain she was feeling from the injury in her knee and their unfulfilled bond.

Holding her gaze for a moment, he forced a grin to his face. "If you insist on making this hard on me, I will take the laughter. Shall we move toward the falls so I can stick my head in the cold water?"

Seeing her open her mouth to offer a quip, he quickly inserted, "Do not start!"

-----

It was still several hours before dawn when Elrond slowly lowered their supplies and Kaane's tack, all bundled in the blanket from their bedroll, down to a ledge some twenty feet below the entrance to their cave. Satisfied he had managed to position the bundle well away from the edge, he asked the rope to release and pulled it back up.

Checking that his sword and the water skin were securely strapped to his back, he turned to look at elleth behind him, her hand clinching the fabric of his tunic to maintain the physical connection they both needed. Smiling encouragingly, he made final adjustments to the straps that held her sword to her waist, a sword she had taken from the hand of the dead Easterling.

Satisfied they were both properly equipped, he asked, "Are you ready, _meleth nin_? It will take us some time to reach the valley floor and we must do this well before dawn so that we can be as far from here when the sun rises as possible." (_my love_)

Reaching up to press a quick kiss to his lips, she nodded. "Aye. Let us get started. As you say, we need to be away from here as soon as possible."

After double-checking the knot holding the rope to an outcropping at the edge of the ledge, he moved to sit on the edge, just beyond the flow of the falls. Taking a deep breath, Elrond motioned for Seere to sit in front of him. After tying the end of the rope around their waists, he reminded her, "Let me do most of the work, _melme_. Your knee is not yet strong enough to bear much weight, so use your left one to guide and steady us, but keep your right one free of strain." (_love_)

Restraining her desire to snap at him for yet again repeating his instructions, she reminded herself they were both under a great deal of strain. Both had noticed the erosion in their concentration as the demands of their bonding had continued to grow more insistent during the night. /Repeating his instructions is probably a good idea. I am not myself any more than he is./ Sighing, she wrapped her hands around the rope as he eased them over the edge.

-----

It took over an hour of hard climbing for them to reach the valley floor, their supplies intact. They had been forced to make the descent in five stages given their rope was only thirty feet in length. A soft whistle drew Kaane from the shelter of the thicket. Years of experience allowed the peredhil to saddle the horse and stow their supplies in short order.

The sun was still over an hour from rising as they mounted the stallion and began to make their way south, staying hidden in the shadows of the mountain for a long as they could. Seere had demanded she ride behind Elrond, noting the enemy was less likely to use arrows against them if they truly sought to take her alive. Refusing his arguments, she calmly demanded her right to protect his back.

Wishing to draw a little attention to themselves as possible, they refrained from talking. Seere found herself cuddling close, as the need to wrap herself around her elf began to again burn in her blood. All too soon, their course demanded they turn and follow a narrow strip of land between the Nindalf and the Dead Marshes. Exchanging a look for mutual reassurance, they left the safety of the shadows in hopes of making their way through the exposed landscape before the sun was high in the sky.

"I hope our kin make good time in coming to meet us. I can feel my attention waning, so we must be vigilant, beloved. Talk softly to me and tell me what you see. Focus on the landscape and look for anything that seems out of place… movements that draw your attention. We must channel our desire to watching for the enemy," he urged. "We are in grave danger if we fail in this, but we must take this opportunity if we are to reach safety."

-----

The morning had slowly advanced, revealing the lone horse with his two riders cantering across the open expanse of the ridgeline. Seere kept up a running commentary of their surroundings. "The one advantage to our position, _melme,_ is we have an unfettered view in all directions. No one yet follows us… or they are at least a mile back. The topography there drops off steeply toward the river limiting the distance I can see. The plain before us is flat and open. I see nothing moving for perhaps twenty miles. We are on much higher ground that the Noman-Lands. The Dead Marshes are treacherous even now, so they aid us, as do the marshes of the Nindalf." (_love_)

"I agree, beloved, but our enemy may yet be laying in wait ahead of us. I…"

"Elrond, I see movement from behind us to the west, northwest," she cried, breaking into his comment. "It looks to be a band of Easterlings on horseback! They are coming from the area below the Falls of Rauros. They were not there when I checked a moment ago, so they are either moving fast or my attention is failing badly!"

"Hold tight, _melme_. Kaane, we need greater speed, my friend. I hope we will find aid in the company of our family by mid-day, but for now, we must ride hard." Having said this, he nudged the stallion to a full gallop. (_love_)

-----

Their initial burst of speed had widened the gap between them and their pursers, as Kaane took advantage of the level, flat terrain over which he carried his riders. The Easterlings had the disadvantage of needing to climb up the long slope that ran below the plateau where the expeditionary force had camped the night before they had become separated from the rest.

The peredhil struggled to remained focus on the path ahead, casting periodic glances over their shoulders to assure themselves the enemy was still some distance back. "I estimate we are still over a mile ahead of them. Hopefully, the need to climb the steep rise will balance out with the fact Kanne must carry two of us."

Nodding against his shoulder, Seere asked, "How long before we meet our party?"

"I an only estimate, but I hope within the hour," he called over his shoulder. "Kanne will not be able to keep this pace much longer and I want as much distance between us as possible before we slow. The path begins to move downhill ahead of us, so I plan to let him drop to a canter to catch his breath."

"Elrond, I have been thinking. Is it not odd that the Hordes have appeared three times now from the direction of the area around the Falls? From the tracks we found on the day we were separated from the others, it appeared the second path we found that headed north had been used and likely led toward the western side of the falls… perhaps their base camp. Is it possible the is another entrance to the caves under Rauros other than the one Grór found and it is being used as their base?" she mused, trying to keep her thoughts on anything other than her burning need for Elrond's touch… a need that threatened to swamp all else.

"Very good, _pen vuil_! We could have used you when we mapped this area for Ereinion," he praised. "I was thinking the very thing. We always suspected Sauron had other secure fortifications scattered over Middle-earth, but only found a few, Mordor and Dol Guldur being the largest. We may have found a new one to watch. We can discuss this with Aranuir." (_dear one_)

"I hope you realize having discussions of strategy with 'the committee' is not my first priority for when we get to safety, my love?" she whispered in his ear.

"Behave! I am having enough trouble focusing on the path and those that follow us without you adding yet more mental images to torture me!" Reaching down to where her hands were locked around his waist, he gave them a squeeze. "Rest assured, it will not be! Explaining this to your father and my son should be challenge enough. Now, back to your theory. You must help keep me focused, love, and this line of thought helps."

Sighing, she tightened her hold on his waist for a few seconds before she began again. "You said 'we suspected'. Do you mean the elves or do you mean the White Council?"

"The White Council. We hoped to locate others so that we could try and deal with them as we did the one at Dol Guldur, though that first effort was hampered by Saruman's… Ai! I see why you ask. You are suggesting Saruman had this information and it is part of what he kept from us. This is an interesting possibility for it would also suggest this information is now in the hands of Lhach." Shifting, so that they could rebalance their weight in the saddle and take as much stress of Kaane, Elrond slowed the stallion to a canter as they began to descend into the Noman-Lands. "Tis another thing we will eventually need to discuss with 'the committee'. How far back are they?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she watched their pursuers for a minute before replying. "I cannot be sure. My focus is waning badly, but it looks like they have closed the gap between us since they reached the flat ground."

Cursing, Elrond forced himself to let Kaane have a little more time to recover before pushing him to a gallop again. /I need to wait until we get back on level ground. He is winded and will falter if I do not let him have a break./

"_Melme_… I see something on the horizon. Is it our family or more of the enemy?" Seere asked, her hand pointing in the direction of her sighting. (_love_)

"They are coming from too far east to be our family. They are coming from Mordor. It also appears they are on foot… Uruk Hai I believe. We must take a sharper angle, cutting closer to the Nindalf than I would like. We should be able to slide between them before they can cut us off from reaching our kin." Reaching the flat lower ground of the Noman-Lands, he pushed Kaane back to a gallop. "I think we can still stay clear of the bogs, yet avoid being caught. Hold tight, beloved. We have but a small window of opportunity, but we must take it."

-----


	69. Chapter 69 Light from Heaven

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 69  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF, FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N – Sorry Barbara! I've been dubbed the Mistress of Evil Cliffies by one reader! Is that a good thing? Grin! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 69 --- Light from Heaven

"_Yes, love indeed is light from heaven__…"  
George Gordon, Lord Bryon_

-----

As the expedition crested the final rise in the road from Ithilien to the Noman-Lands, they had an unobstructed view of the flat, arid plain that flanked Mordor to the north. The sight of a large dust cloud trailing the Easterlings as they thundering across the plain drew their immediate attention. The mounted patrol appeared to be on a course to intercept a band of hard running Uruk Hai cutting across the flatland from the direction of Mordor. But it was the sight of the lone bay stallion galloping along the edge of the marshlands of the Nindalf that drew gasps of surprise and concern from the warriors.

"There! It will be a near thing if they are able to pass ahead of the Uruk Hai and break free to meet us," Elrohir exclaimed. "We are too far away to reach them in time to aid them in this."

His blood frozen in his veins, Erestor drew his sword, and charged down the slight incline onto the plain. "This does not mean I will not try!"

"Ride hard, Elrohir. We can get close enough to kill some of the Uruk with arrows from our lines... with luck, those at the front of their lines. Ride now!" Legolas proclaimed, calling to the Mirkwood elves riding with him to ready their bows as they rode.

-----

"Elrond, there they are. Our family is here!"

Looking up from his concentration on guiding Kaane through the treacherous ground near the marsh, he felt a flutter of relief course though his body. Turning back to the business of trying to avoid any soft, boggy patches on the unstable edge of the marsh, he took another ragged breath. /A little longer… focus! We are almost back to our lines and Seere will be safe! Focus/

He had said little over the last hour. The fire in his veins was a constant searing pain. It was taking all of his willpower to ignore the urgent demand to forget all save his beloved Seere… forget the lines of enemy forces closing in on them from two directions… forget the lack of comfort or privacy and claim her as his. The rasp of her hot breath on his neck was a dual reminder that he would die before he allowed Seere to fall into the hands of the enemy and that she was suffering as surely as he.

A quick glance told him they must maintain their current speed and direction if they were to pass in front of the Uruk Hai with any room to spare. He had no desire to test their archers' abilities, nor Seere's claim that she would be safe from their arrows if they truly wanted to take her captive. Gritting his teeth, he spoke words of encouragement to Kaane. "A little longer, my dear friend. We will soon be among our family and they will protect us. You have been magnificent. A little longer is all I ask."

Unwilling to chance turning to look, he forced his eyes to remained fixed on the ground as a loud, angry roar erupted to their left. "Seere, what is happening? I dare not take my eyes of the path before us."

"Our archers have opened fire on the Uruk and their numbers are being thinned. They have taken out the front-runners, beloved, so we have a little more room to spare if you want to edge further from the marsh," she shouted in his ear, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Nodding, he nudged Kaane slightly to the east, widening the distance between them and the soft ground that threatened to catch at Kaane's hooves. Knowing he needed to stay as far from the enemy as possible, he eased off on the reins sooner than he would have wished and allowed Kaane to resume a straight course. "Let me know when we have cleared them, Seere. This ground is surer, but I must still watch for sodden patches of ground. I want to get completely away from the marsh as soon as we are past and they are behind us."

"Perhaps, another two hundred feet, _melme_. I would judge that you can begin to veer left once we pass that small tree on the edge of the marsh," she called back, her breath against his ear driving iron spikes of desire into his bloodstream. (_love_)

-----

The line of the Expedition's forces opened to allow the winded stallion to sweep into their midst. Knowing he had to let Kaane rest, Elrond slowly allowed the horse to drop to a walk as they neared the back of their column. A heartfelt prayer of thanks left his lips as he felt Seere's arms tighten further around his mid-section. "Thanks be to the Valar that you are safe, Elrond nin."

Laughing in relief, he looked over his shoulder into the molten gold of his mate's eyes. "Your safety was all I desired."

"Foolish elf! Without you, I would not survive!" she murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle her face against his back, tangling her deep red tresses with his night-hued mane.

"We are not to safety yet, beloved. We must concentrate," he reminded her, fighting all the while his need to pull her around him into his lap.

Digging her nails into his chest, she took several shuddering breaths. "I know, _meleth nin_. We must hurry. My focus is almost gone and the pain…" (_my love_)

"I know, Seere. I am the same. We have no other option but to endure," he whispered, his voice raspy with pain. Since they had reached the relative safety of their forces, he knew he had only the most tenuous grasp left on his own control.

"Elrond… Seere."

It took Celeborn several attempts to gain their attention. "Elrond! Look at me, _ion_. We will get you to safety. Focus on the path ahead. Haldir and I will ride beside you and keep the others away for now. Now ride before the others finish with the enemy and want to talk to you two. Ride!" (_son_)

**Galadriel, beloved. We have them, but they are dazed and very near to losing all touch with reality. I can see the pain in their eyes. I have taken them ahead with a small number of our wardens in hopes we can avoid a discussion of their condition until we are in private**, he whispered to his wife's mind, wanting to relieve as much of her anxiety as possible. They both knew the two were not yet out of danger.

A sigh drifted to his thoughts. **I am relieved they are with you. Look after them, _melme_. They will be unable to explain any of this by the time you reach the fortress. You will have to be their champion.** (_love_)

Hesitating she asked, **How bad is Elrond's state? Will he be able to… exercise control when the time comes?**

**If we were already at Henneth Annûn, aye, but we have several hours of riding to reach its safety. I do not know what to expect by then. I can see their focus eroding before my eyes and they are shuddering with pain. I am deeply grieved for them for they are indeed suffering. Let us hope the Valar see this and help them**.

"Seere! My daughter… Celeborn let me pass! I wish to see Seere and assure myself she is well. Neither of them look… right," Erestor observed. "Elrond, pull up and let me take Seere onto my horse to take the extra burden off of Kaane. Elrond?"

"Erestor, let them be. They will be fine once we reach Henneth Annûn. Until then, leave them as they are. I have much to explain to you and now is not the time. You too Elrohir… Glorfindel," Celeborn commanded, ignoring the furious glare his friend and grandson were sending his way.

"You are being ridiculous! I want to see my daughter and see what is causing her this pain, for it is obvious she is suffering, as is Elrond. We need to stop and see if they have been shot by a poisoned arrow or…" he began, a building rant clearly in the offing.

"And you call Elrond demanding!" the elf lord muttered. Reaching over to pull his friend closer, he whispered, "It is complicated, but they are not poisoned or injured. Trust me, old friend. They will be fine once we reach the fortress."

"Celeborn, what are you keeping from…"

**Listen to my husband, Erestor. Seere and Elrond will need your understanding and support. The pain they suffer is not from an injury or from poison. The only help you can give to them is your love.**

"I take it my wife has spoken to you from the dazed look on your face. Now will you do as I ask and help me get them safely to Henneth Annûn? They have expended all of their energy in getting to us and now are dazed… weary, but they will be fine. I promise you this," Celeborn insisted, silently praying he was right. /_Ion_, I hope you are able to control the desires that are consuming you. Seere needs your care./ (_son_)

-----

The massive gates that surrounded the small village clanked open as the expedition began to flow back into the central plaza. Ignoring the normal activities associated with a returning patrol, Celeborn urged Kanne as far from the other mounted riders as possible. For the last hour, he had been the one leading the horse as Elrond and Seere had fallen deeper into a daze of pain and desire. The elven horse had sensed his elf's distraction and knew he and his mate were in pain, so had allowed the other elf to help them all. The stallion was past the point of exhaustion, but was determined to see his charges to safety.

"You are a good friend to Elrond, Kaane. He was blessed to have you agree to accept him as your elf. A few more feet, _mellon nin_ and we will take them to a place where they can recover from what ails them. I will ask Haldir to personally see to your care --- a nice rubdown, plenty of cool water, and the finest grains. We are here; you have done far more than we could have asked. You are a truly magnificent horse, Kanne. I know Elrond and Seere will be to see you as soon as we can get them… well," the elf lord promised, relieved to rein his own mount to a halt near the side entrance to the palace where they were staying. (_my friend_)

Before he could dismount and move to their side, Erestor pushed past and reached up to help his daughter down from the horse. Her pained scream, followed by Elrond's hoarse shout of agony, caused everyone within hearing to freeze. "Seere, _sellath nîn_? What is wrong?" (_my daughter_)

Celeborn immediately appeared at his side. Frantic brown eyes swung to meet his. "Celeborn? What is wrong with them?"

"I will explain once we get them inside. Haldir, please see to Kanne for Elrond. He has ridden hard and long this day; we owe him much for bringing them here to safety." Seeing his foster son nod, a worried look fixed on the pair on the horse, Celeborn gave the horse an affection pat. Satisfied Kaane was in good hands, he turned back to Seere and Elrond.

The elf lord continued to speak in the calm, soothing tones he had used to guide Kaane as he addressed Elrond. "Elrond, listen to me _ion_. Ease slowly down from Kaane's back. He is weary and Haldir has agreed to see to him for you. Move slowly. Seere, leave your hands on his arm so that you can maintain the contact you both need. Relax, _pen vuil_, all will be well." (_son_) (_dear one_)

Seeing Elrohir step forward intending the help his father down, Celeborn grabbed his arm before he could touch his father. "Nay, _ion_. None of us can touch them without causing them pain. Elrond, listen to me… move slowly and ease down from Kaane. Your mount is weary to the bone and Seere needs to get inside the palace. Do you hear me, _ion_. Aye, just like that… move slowly and let Seere grasp your left arm." (son)

Holding his breath, Celeborn watched as Elrond attempted to focus on swinging his leg over the top of Kaane's head, before he dropped softly to the ground, his left arm held in a death-grip by the elleth still on the horse. Moving a little closer, he whispered, "Take Seere into your arms and carry her inside, Elrond. I have a room ready for the two of you. Move slowly and focus on walking. I will be behind you and guide you as you go. Alright, _ion_?" (_son_)

Receiving an uncoordinated jerk of his head instead of a nod, Celeborn stifled a sigh of worry. **He is in a bad way, beloved. It is all I can do to get him to focus enough to get down from the horse and lift Seere into his arms. Can you try talking to him? It might help and will call less attention to his condition if I am not having to tell him everything**.

**I can try, but he has not been able to hear me since I spoke to them last night. I have tried a couple of times this day and… it is like when I tried during their bonding trance. I know he is alive for I can sense his spirit, but I cannot touch his mind. It is veiled in a fog of pain and desire**.

**Then we have no choice but that I will lead him**.

"Erestor, please let them pass. Elrohir, please go ahead and open doors for us. It is best if we get them out of this public place as quickly as possible. Elrond, follow your son through the door. Walk slowly so that you can focus on the stairs before you. You must climb to the second floor. I have a suite of rooms prepared for you," he promised.

A frantic hand pulled at his arm. In an angry hiss, Erestor demanded, "What do you mean you have a room prepared? Surely you do not suggest…"

"Not now, Erestor. Let us pass and get them into their rooms and then I will explain all."

-----

It took almost twenty minutes for Celeborn to urge Elrond up the steep flight of stairs and down the hall to the lavish rooms the Prince of Ithilien, another of Elrond's descendents, had readied for the elf lord's use. Once the door was closed behind the two elves he had allowed to accompany them into the chamber, he guided the pair to a large chair. It took little urging for Elrond to sit, Seere wrapped close in his lap.

"Rest here for a moment, _ion_. I must explain what has happened to Erestor and Elrohir. Soon the two of you can be alone and in safety. A few more minutes and then you can accept this gift," he whispered, coming as close to the peredhel's ear as he dared. Another uncoordinated nod was his only response. (_son_)

"What is happening here, Adar'ra? I thought Naneth'ra said Ada was not injured, but he is clearly in pain, as is Seere! What…" Elrohir began.

"Listen to me, _ion_… Erestor. I have withheld information from you at their request. I have no doubts Elrond failed to anticipate the condition they would be in upon their arrival here or he would have permitted me to warn you." Taking a deep breath before attempting to explain a soul-bond to those that had never experienced one, he motioned for the other two to move with him over to a table by the window. (_son_)

Opening a decanter of dwarven whiskey, he poured generous measures into three glasses. After forcing two into the hands of his companions, he took a sip from the third before beginning. "The reason Galadriel was unable to contact Elrond for that period of almost two days was… he and Seere were trapped in the mists of a soul-bonding. During the first hours, the length of time varies by couple, they are aware of nothing save each other. This is not a sexual bonding, Erestor; it is a true bonding of souls. To my knowledge, this is the first time one has been gifted to a betrothed couple. Galadriel and I did not receive ours until we had been married for many years."

"A soul-bond? But those are very rare and bespeak a deep spiritual connection between committed spouses. It is the hope of all married couples," Elrohir noted. "How is this possible? They are not married and Ada gave Erestor his word…"

Breaking in, Celeborn confirmed, "And he… they have kept that promise. As I said, this is the first such case I know of where a betrothed couple, especially one that has not yet consummated their bond, has been gifted thus. And it is a great gift. The ability my wife and I have to mind-speak over so great a distance, the unity of spirit we share has sustained us these many years of our separation, is a testament to the strength such a bond gives the couple."

Meeting Erestor's stunned gaze, he offered the last major piece of information his two companions would need to understand what must now happen. "This type of bond demands… and I do mean demands, that the lovers consummate their love. Elrond and Seere are in great pain because they have delayed doing this. With her injury, the lack of a safe place, the Hordes, and his pledge to you, they have not been able to make love. I regret being so bold in saying it thus, but that is what we must leave them to do. If we do not, they will continue to suffer and the pain will only worsen. Galadriel is deeply concerned, for she believes it might drive them both to madness or cause them to fade if they do not complete the bond. If we lose one, we will lose the other."

"But, they are not married. Their wedding is not for several months…" Erestor began, his face betraying the dazed condition of his thoughts.

"Erestor, they have had their match blessed and confirmed by Eru Ilúvatar by the granting of this bond. I know not why the One chose to do this now, but it has happened. I am profoundly relieved they were not discovered by the Hordes during the time they were oblivious to all around them." Catching his friend's hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "This is out of all our hands, _meldir_. The will of the One has spoken and we must honor this gift by allowing them the time they will need to adjust. This may take them several days… a week to do, but we must end their suffering by leaving and allowing them to be alone to express their love. Do you understand Erestor… Elrohir?" (_friend_)

"Why are Seere and Ada unable to speak to us? I wish to hear this from them," Elrohir demanded.

"Elrohir, you are not a child, so stop acting like one! Whether or not you would have chosen this match is irrelevant. It always was, for this is between them alone. The One has blessed their union, an honor to be sure." Holding his grandson's gaze in a fierce hold, he added, "Your Ada is in a daze of pain and desire. He only knows we are here at the periphery of his consciousness, as does Seere. This bond robs them of the ability to think about anything else but its completion. It is the reason they cannot bear the touch of any other. Until then, this condition too will grow worse the longer they wait."

Sighing, he raked his fingers through his hair and concluded, "They both used all the focus and control they had left in their efforts to meet us. That is another reason I did not break my promise to them and tell you what had happened. Galadriel and I were worried enough about their safety for all of us."

His wife's voice called to his heart. **Beloved, I have received a vision from the Lady of the Stars. She says you must speak the words of marriage for them, ones she will whisper in your ear to bless their bond. Call Ara, Háma, Grór, and the other elves of our family, including Oropher… any of the nobility of Gondor there, to act as witness of their marriage for it will have great portents for all of Middle-earth. Remind Erestor he can still have a big celebration at Mid-winter, but their marriage will be blessed now. This blessing will strengthen them and we will not need to worry of… Elrond will be fine**.

Feeling a deep shudder of relief ripple through his heart, Celeborn felt a huge smile split his face. "Quickly, send for the other leaders of our party and the Prince and Princess of Ithilien. Elrohir find your husband, Lindir, Oropher, Haldir and Glorfindel. The Lady of the Stars will give me the words to bless their marriage and we need witnesses of this great boon."

"The Lady herself spoke to you… now?" Erestor whispered, his final doubts slipping away at this news.

"She has spoken to Galadriel. We must move quickly."

-----

It had taken many minutes to explain to the small crowd that had assembled in the receiving room of the suite assigned to Elrond, the unusual events that had taken place while Elrond and Seere had sheltered from the Hordes. While the idea of a soul-bond was surprising for the elves given the circumstances of the couple's relationship, they were prepared to rejoice in the blessing it represented. The humans and the dwarf were intrigued, but were more than a little confused about what was happening. The obvious pain and distress of the bride and groom did nothing to relieve anyone's concerns.

"Elrond, Seere, you need to stand up and face each other. Stand as near as you need and join hands. Galadriel has had a vision from the Lady Varda and she will guide me in blessing your marriage. Legolas and Elrohir have fashioned garlands of lavender and rosemary for your hair. Grór has the gold rings you asked him to forge in his saddlebags, so that we can replace your silver rings of betrothal as tradition requires." A few more coaxing words drew the pair to their feet and they slowly shifted into place, accepting the garlands with trembling hands. Each raised the one they held to their mate's head.

**My husband, the Lady bids me tell you she will speak the words of blessing for you to repeat. The others with you will feel the presence of Lord Manwë and Lady Varda even if they cannot see them, so warn our mortal friends of what will happen. Her words will bind and heal the riff in our family over this match; her blessing will speak to us all, as they will offer comfort for our peoples. Are you ready, beloved?** she whispered.

**Aye, my love. I only wish you were here with us.**

"My wife has asked that I tell you, the Lady will give me the words of blessing for this marriage, will speak them into my heart. Each of you will feel the presence of the Lord of the Valar and his Lady, but will likely be unable to see or hear them. Do not be made uneasy. Though their names are always invoked at an elven marriage, it is an honor that they will bless this one in person." Feeling the Lady's spirit touch his own, its radiance and power robbing him of breath for a moment, Celeborn felt the words she wished him to speak enter his heart.

Looking around the room, he watched the wonder and awe that spread across the faces of his companions. Knowing they had felt the Valar's spirits move into their midst, he began. "Since their awakening, the Valar have brought the light of Eru to the Children of the Ilúvatar. Oft have the forces of evil sought to deny his children its comfort and leave them to the dark, the shadows."

"In the Time of the Two Trees, Telperion, the elder and Laurelin, the younger, were sung into being by the Lady Yavanna and gave hope with their silver and golden light. When the Dark One destroyed them and cast the world into shadows, the Valar raised Anor and Ithil to the sky to restore the light and the shadows receded. As despair again gripped the hearts of those of Middle-earth, a new star… the brightest of the heavens, was raised in the sky and his nightly course gives comfort and hope to all who gaze upon him."

In a voice made richer by the presence of the Vala, he continued. "A new darkness threatens to again rob you of the light, so we send you these two, both seers and healers, to remind you of the Song and the Light. They are beloved of our Creator and of the Valar and will serve the peoples of Middle-earth with love and wisdom. Today we celebrate their bonding, so that the light of their spirits is strengthened by the greatest gift of the One, love. "

"Since the days of his youth, Elrond has foreseen the elleth that would bind his heart and become the partner of his spirit. He had begun to despair that he would ever meet her, but the One has a plan for each of us and it will only be realized in the fullness of time. The music of Eru's song must be sung as it is willed and not before, if the Song is to guide us as the One intends. Elrond was allowed to return to the home of his heart and there he found her, waiting for him in the sanctuary he had made long ago. Seere had long foreseen that her future was to be at his side, in his arms. The love they share is true and deep."

"By the will of Eru Ilúvatar and with the blessings of the Valar, they stand before us this day to take the vows of marriage. Elrond, Seere, do you accept the gift our creator has bestowed upon you?"

As Celeborn had begun to speak, the blinding pain had fallen away from both leaving behind a sense of peace and calm. Knowing the Valar were near, the worry that had clawed at his heart fell away. Staring deeply into her golden eyes, Elrond murmured, "_Le annon guren. Le annon meleth nîn. Le melin, Seere nin, ten'oio."_ (_I give you my heart. I give you my love. I love you, my Seere, forever.)_

Lost in the silver fire of his gaze, Seere whispered back. "_Le annon guren. Le annon meleth nîn. Le melin, Elrond nin, ten'oio._" (_I give you my heart. I give you my love. I love you, my Elrond, forever._)

As the others looked on in amazement, a golden and silver web of light forged as their bond had been made, illuminated the pair in its radiant glow. The faint hum of music drifted to their ears and the songs of two hearts blended with new harmony. The elves present watched as two beings of light moved to their side and bound a glimmering cord of pure white light around their wrists, binding the marriage with their blessings.

Motioning to the dazed dwarf, Celeborn asked for the rings. "You freely exchanged rings of silver when you agreed to betroth yourselves… one to the other. This day you will exchange silver for gold." Extending his palm, he accepted the two silver rings into his keeping until he could return them later and gave them the gold bands to signify their marriage. Trembling fingers fumbled for a moment before the rings slid into place and the couple again clasped hands.

In a voice rich with emotion, Celeborn concluded. "May their hearts always sing in harmony, may their spirits ever know the comfort of their perfect mate, and may their days be filled with joy and laughter, their nights with love and passion. With the blessings of all the Valar, the Lord Manwë and Lady Varda proclaim them husband and wife… for eternity and beyond. Thanks be to our creator and to the Valar that love us."

Grinning, he added, "Elrond, you may kiss your bride!"

-----


	70. Chapter 70 A Good Thing

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 70  
Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: **R  
**Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N - Thanks Barbara! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N - Thanks Estella! After this chapter, their marriage is complete for all intents and purposes. I'll let Erestor plan a more formal celebration, but they are hitched! Hope you like this one.

A/N - They are married indeed, Luna. Now for the wedding night!

Chapter 70 --- A Good Thing

_"Too much of a good thing is wonderful."  
Mae West_

------

It had taken Celeborn several minutes to usher the others out of the room so that Elrond and Seere could finally be alone. The two had been lost in each others eyes since the ceremony began and did not immediately notice that the witnesses to their wedding had left the room. The sound of the door closing behind them penetrated Elrond's awareness and he looked up, startled to find he was at last alone with his wife.

/My wife… by any definition that any would care to offer! We are at last alone and in a place of safety and, thanks be to the Valar, the fog of pain and desire that shrouded my mind has lifted. While the urgency to claim her is still there, I have my reason and my self-control to do this as she deserves/ he realized, a wave of intense relief washing over him.

Smiling, he bent to lift Seere in his arms. "It seems we are alone at last, my beloved wife. Your father seems to have accepted this and my son has retreated to let us be, at least for now. We owe much to our dear friends Galadriel and Celeborn."

"Aye, we do." Reaching up to cup his cheek in the palm of her hand, Seere sighed with pleasure. "My husband… I like the sound of that! Was I imagining this or did Lord Manwë and Lady Varda bless our marriage? I thought I saw them bind our wrists together in a cord of light."

'If you were imagining it, then so was I. I suspect far more happened than we yet know, but there is time for that later. I only saw you and was aware of only you. You are so very beautiful, _pen vuil_," he confessed, as he used his shoulder to push open the door to the bedroom. (_dear one_)

Seeing the open doorway to a bathing chamber, he asked, "I do not wish to seem indelicate, but may I suggest we take advantage of the bathing chamber? Would it embarrass you if I suggested we share a bath? My concentration and control has returned with the easing of the pain we suffered… we owe thanks to the Valar for this, for I was in agony, as I know you were."

A shy smile lit her face as she nuzzled against his throat to cover her blush. "A bath sounds wonderful… if you are… that is if…"

Hugging her a little tighter, he whispered, "My control is… much better. If this makes you uncomfortable…"

"Nay… well, in truth, I am nervous, but I want a bath before… I feel we carry half the dust of the Noman-Lands on us and I am weary from our day. I would like to be able to refresh myself," she offered, her blush deepening.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he continued across the room. "Then, we shall have a bath and take our time to savor this gift we have been given, though I would not believe I was the one saying this only a short time ago!"

Pausing by a small table, he suggested, "While you look quite lovely with that garland in your hair, perhaps it might be best it we left them here for now."

Reaching up to remove the one she had placed on his head only a short time earlier, she stretched up to give him a soft kiss. After settling it with care on the table, she added her own garland beside it a moment later. "I want to save these… dry them and take them home with us. They are special to me."

Grinning down in her sparkling eyes, he teased, "I thought you might… they will come in handy in the apothecary!"

Laughing at the mock slap she gave his arm, he noticed a large carafe of water on the table. Suddenly aware of how thirsty he was, he suggested, "Perhaps a glass of water might not go amiss. What dust we do not carry on our bodies, I am sure I swallowed."

Smiling in agreement, she offered, "Put me down and I will pour us each a glass."

"Humm? Do I want a glass of water badly enough to be willing to put you down for even a moment" he teased, bending to nibble her ear. Lifting his head, he caught his breath at the sight of her passion-glazed golden eyes. "You are so very beautiful!"

"As are you, Elrond nin. I can hardly believe we are alone at last… and married," she whispered. "I love you so!"

Elrond turned to sit in a chair next to the table, her body cuddled close. Lifting her head to meet his gaze, Seere was surprised to see a mischievous grin lighting his face. Seeing her questioning look, he began to chuckle.

Thrown off balance by his sudden amusement, Seere demanded, "What? What is so funny?"

Bending to lean his forehead against hers, he whispered, an echo of a laugh still clear in his voice, "Think of it my love. In order for us to finally be left alone for express our love, it took a Horde attack, an unprecedented soul-bonding gifted to us by Eru Ilúvatar, a mad dash across the wastelands of the east pursued by Easterlings and Uruk Hai, mindspeak between Aman and Middle-earth… and the personal blessings of the Lord and Lady of the Valar at our hastily arranged wedding! Something tells me our life together will never be boring!"

Giggling at the utter improbability of it all, Seere agreed. "Well, Ada will not have to lament I did not have a memorable wedding!"

Reaching over to pour them both a glass of water, he laughed. "My only fear is our children will never believe us when we tell them about it!"

Still grinning, she gratefully accepted the glass of water he gave her. Drinking it quickly, she set the empty glass aside and nestled against his chest. "_Hannon le, meleth nin_. I needed this moment to relax… let the last tension and pain fall away. Those last few hours were a blur of agony and I was… scared. Not of you or of your hurting me… but it was all so overwhelming and beyond our control. I was terrified you would be hurt during our attempt to rejoin our forces. Once we found our family, I was so afraid we would not be able to celebrate finally being together for I barely knew where I was… who I was, for the pain. I would have missed this… the joy and the love I feel all around us." (_Thank you, my love._)

Placing his empty glass back on the table, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I was scared too, _pen vuil_. I was terrified I would hurt you and scar you forever in my blind need. I want… need you no less, but my mind is clear and my heart is greatly relieved that the Valar came to our aid. _Le annon guren. Le annon meleth nîn. Le melin, Seere nin… ten'oio."_ (_dear one_) (_I give you my heart. I give you my love. I love you, my Seere…, forever.)_

Shifting to face him, she answered. "_Le annon guren. Le annon meleth nîn. Le melin, Elrond nin, ten'oio,_" she promised, her lips finding his. (_I give you my heart. I give you my love. I love you, my Elrond, forever._)

Breaking the kiss, Elrond took a deep breath. "I must confess, my love, many more kisses like that and I will again have no control. By the Valar, you rob me of reason, my wife!" he murmured against her throat.

"Keep doing… ah!... that and so will I!" Seere moaned as his lips nibbled at the soft flesh below her ear. "Elrond! Ai!"

Lifting he head, the peredhel stared into the dazed, heated eyes of his soul-mate. "A bath… I believe we decided on a bath."

A shaky nod was her only answer. Pulling her tighter to his chest, Elrond rose to his feet and moved into the bath. Settling her on the edge of a large tub, he knelt at her side to study the design of the fixtures. "I trust they have the same plumbing as they did at Minas Tirith… something Estel and Arwen brought with them from Imladris. If we must ring for water…"

"…the bath can wait," she completed. "I do not think I wish to see anyone besides you for many a day."

Capturing her lips in another quick kiss, he whispered, "My thoughts exactly."

A quick review confirmed that the plumbing was indeed modeled on his and Erestor's own design from the early days of Imladris. For some reason, this thought helped steady his nerves… nerves he had not realized he had. /I have waited for Seere to come into my life for longer ago than those ancient days. This is our destiny. We embark on this life together./

"Together, beloved… always."

Startled from his thoughts, he met the shining eyes of his bride. A faint smile eased the nervous lines around her lips and eyes. "You spoke out loud. I did not hear your thoughts, Elrond nin."

Shaking his head in amusement, he stretched out to open the taps so that the tub could begin to fill, as Seere set the stopper in the drain. "You have me so addlebrained, beloved, that I did not realize I had. Do you want to choose an oil to add to the bath?"

Nodding, she lifted a basket of toiletries and began to rummage through the contents, needing the momentary diversion from her building nerves. "What say you to lavender and rosemary? Those two scents remind me of our courtship and wedding, so I would like them for our first night together as husband and wife… if you are agreeable."

"You were wearing lavender the first time we met… I noticed it when I kissed you hand. I love that scent on your skin. And rosemary… you had been gathering herbs from the garden before we arrived and the scent lingered on your hands. You had a sprig in your hair the day we first declared ourselves and shared our first kiss. The cave was heavy with its perfume from the rain and wind. Aye, that is an excellent chose, my wife," he whispered against the top of her bent head. "You have no reason to be nervous, Seere. I am in control of myself and would never hurt you."

Shy eyes lifted to meet his. "I am not nervous because I am fearful you would. I never had doubts in that regard. I am nervous because… I do not want to disappoint you. I have never… I do not know what to do."

Cupping her face in his hands, he whispered, "You could never disappoint me, Seere. I love and desire you with my entire being. I know you are innocent. All you need to do is trust me and be honest with me. If you are uncomfortable with anything that happens, tell me. If you like something that happens, tell me. I will do the same for you so that you know what I enjoy. We will discover each other's desires and needs together."

A tumultuous smile lit her face. "I think I can do that. Show me how to please you, beloved. I so want to make you happy."

Pressing a soft kiss to her trembling lips, he promised, "You have made me happier than I ever thought to be, Seere. I trust you too, my wife. We will take our time and celebrate each other, agreed?"

Holding his gaze for another moment, she finally nodded. "Agreed. I think the tub is full and… it looks very inviting after so many days on the trail. The oils are rich and fragrant,"

Seeking to keep the mood light for the moment to help steady her nerves, he teased, "Only the bath looks inviting? I am crushed!"

Giggling, she let him pull her to her feet. "You have been tempting me since before you returned."

Pulling her to him, he whispered, "Indeed? Tell me more. In what ways did I tempt you… all the way in Aman?"

A bright red blush stained her face and throat a deep red. Chuckling, he brushed his lips along the tip of her ear. Feeling her shudder in response to the caress, he let his tongue lightly probe the shell, his words hot against the damp skin. "Now I am intrigued! What thoughts have you been having that make you react in this way, my dear innocent wife? Care to whisper them into my ear? Perhaps they will match some of the thoughts and desires I have had for many centuries, about an unknown vision that haunted my sleep."

"Have you really seen me… for so long?"

Lifting his head to meet her glittering eyes, he pledged, "Aye, I have. My spirit recognized you the moment we met and knew we were destined for each other. I promise, my Seere, to do everything in my power to make you happy in our shared destiny."

"As I pledge the same to you, _melme_." Feeling more confident, she shyly suggested, "I think our bath water is beginning to cool. Perhaps, we should make use of it while it is still hot." (_love_)

"Indeed." Holding her gaze, Elrond lifted his hands to the lacings of her tunic. Slowly, he eased the ties open, before helping her pull the garment over her head. Drawing her hands to his chest, he smiled encouragingly as her fingers fumbled to untie the fastenings of his tunic.

Pulling it off, he tossed his aside before reaching to help her remove her under-tunic and camisole. His breath caught as her upper body was again bared to his hungry gaze. "You are so lovely, _pen vuil_. I have never seen such beauty!" (_dear one_)

Reaching over to unfasten the laces of his linen shirt, Seere tugged it off of his shoulders. Hesitant fingers ghosted over his chest, teasing his nipples with a shy caress. "So are you, my beloved. I never had any interest in other ellyn, for they paled in comparison to my visions of you. When I finally saw you that day in the courtyard, you took my breath away, for my visions paled in comparison to the reality of you."

Pulling her slowly to him, Elrond gasped in awe as her bare skin touched to his. Wrapping her in a suddenly fierce embrace, he shifted her body to bring her entire upper torso into heated contact with his. Feeling his control waiver, he buried his face against the curve of her neck and took several shuddering breaths. "Ai! Seere, you undo me! I have waited so long for this moment… to have you in my arms with nothing between us! It is almost too much!"

The feel of her fingernails biting into the flesh of his back and shoulders helped focus his attention on the shivering maiden in his arms. Her innocence and trust in him were gifts he had vowed to honor and cherish when he had asked her to betroth herself to him. Drawing a shaky breath, he drew back.

Meeting her tumultuous gaze with a look of reassurance and love, he let his hands settle at her waist, as he slipped open the lacings that secured her leggings. Dropping to one knee, he urged her to sit on the side of the tub so that he could remove her boots. Rising back to his feet he bent to tug off his own pair, before quickly discarding his own leggings and loincloth. Helping her back to her feet, he removed the last pieces of clothing separating their bodies.

Holding her gaze, he stepped into the tub. Mindful of the recent injuries to her knee, he held his hands out to her as she joined him in the middle of the massive marble tub. It took them a moment to find a comfortable position for sharing the tub, but, once he had settled back against the backrest, Seere cuddled into his arms. Her soft sigh of pleasure as the warm water eased the ache of muscles that had been strained by hours of hard riding and intense pain echoed his. For the moment, he was content to simply hold his wife while the water worked its magic.

The heady mix of rosemary and lavender drifted up to sooth their senses and the weariness that had settled over them began to slip away. Dropping his head so that he could nuzzle her throat, he whispered, "I have dreamed of this for months, Seere nin. I confess, though, that a part of me still expects your father or one of my sons to burst into the room and demand we 'wait'."

"Humm… I hope Celeborn locked the door behind him. I would hate to hurt their feelings if they try," she murmured back, tilting her head to give him better access to the tender skin under her ear.

Chuckling softly, he corrected, "They need to worry about having more than their feelings hurt if they try! You are my wife now and they had best remember that!"

Turning to lay across his chest, Seere pulled his head to hers and captured his lips in a possessive kiss. "My husband!"

"Indeed! Yours… forever!"

The feel of her lush, wet body sliding over his further eroded his control and he crushed her to him. Eager fingers stroked the smooth, slightly slick skin of her back. Rolling her body to the side, he covered her lower body with his, letting her feel the full extent of his arousal for the first time. Hearing her breathing catch in response, he was relieved when she tightened her hold on his waist and let her hips lift to meet his.

Lifting his head, he found no signs of worry or insecurity in her heated gaze. Satisfied that she was ready to move to the next stage of their relationship, he smiled and reached for a soft sponge and soap. For the next few minutes, he enjoyed the sight of her obvious pleasure as he gently bathed her body. The soft caress of the soapy sponge charged nerves and left her trembling body shivering with building need.

"Your turn."

Dazed eyes struggled to focus on his as she tried to process his comment. "My turn?'

Leaning down to nibble at her lips, he nodded. "Humm… your turn. We are partners are we not? I bathed you. It seems only fair that you should bathe me."

A blush deepened the hue of her flushed skin. Trembling fingers accepted the sponge from his hand as she shifted to her side. Coating the sponge with a dense lather, she let her own desire to touch and explore his body take control of her actions. Beginning at his shoulders, she slowly worked the sponge in small circles across his chest, noting the places where his breath caught in pleasure at her touch.

For several minutes, Elrond forced himself to lay still as his young wife grew bolder in her explorations. Her other hand had joined the first, as his face, arms and long legs were caressed and bathed with exquisite care. Watching her gaze repeatedly flicker to proof of his arousal, he softly whispered, "Touch me, _melme_. I long to feel your touch." (_love_)

After only a few minutes, Elrond pulled away. "Ai! You learn quickly! Much more of that and I will be lost!" Dragging several deep breaths into his lungs, Elrond struggled to regain his composure. Knowing his control was almost gone, he quickly doused the top of his head under the water before grabbing a bottle of fragrant lavender shampoo to finish his ablutions. Glittering silver eyes watched with hunger and passion as his wife did the same. The time of gentle play and patient exploration had ended for the moment.

Ringing the excess water from his thick mane of waist length black hair, he rose from the cooling water and used his toe to nudge the stopper from the drain. Grabbing a towel, his hungry eyes devoured the lush body of his wife as the receding water again bared her to his sight as he quickly dried himself. Pulling her to stand beside him, Elrond wrapped a second towel around her quivering body before climbing out of the tub and lifting her into his arms.

"Mine! You are mine, Seere nin. All mine!" Covering her lips in a possessive kiss, he strode out of the bathing chamber heading for their bed.

-----

Vaguely noting that the bed covers had been turned down, Elrond gently settled Seere near the middle of the bed before stretching out along her side. Shifting to blanket her body with his, he again took her mouth in a demanding, urgent kiss. Need and desire had replaced their earlier gentle play. Feeling her arms twine around him, pulling him into a fierce embrace, his conscious mind rejoiced that she was as ready for their joining as he, even as he acknowledged that his actions were now ruled by his physical needs not reason.

Against the tender skin of her throat, he continued to mutter, "Mine… all mine! So beautiful!" as his lips, teeth, and tongue joined his hands in a fevered assault on her senses.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Seere answered. "And you are mine, _meleth nin_… always! Take me, for I long for you, my husband." (_my love_)

With infinite care, he completed their union. Raining gentle, if urgent kisses over her face and throat, he soothed, "The sting will soon pass, beloved, and you shall never again know pain from our lovemaking… only pleasure. _Le annon guren. Le annon meleth nîn. Le melin, Seere nin… ten'oio."_ (_I give you my heart. I give you my love. I love you, my Seere… forever.)_

Struggling for breath, she answered, "_Le annon guren. Le annon meleth nîn. Le melin, Elrond nin… ten'oio."_ (_I give you my heart. I give you my love. I love you, my Elrond… forever.)_

Brilliant golden and silver lights sparkled from theirbodies and the web of their bonding shimmered with new intensity, as new threads strengthened the delicate gossamer web into a tight mesh of an unbreakable energy. The music of life, the music of their hearts echoed in rhythm to the frantic pumping of the blood that feed their bodies, the air that filled their straining lungs. A promise made long ago in a vision to a young peredhel was at last fulfilled.

-----

Beyond the chamber windows, Anor blazed in a brilliant display as the day ended, his light painting the horizon in a bold explosion of reds, oranges, purples, and gold. On the opposite horizon, Ithil peeked over the far mountains, her face full and glowing with a blinding white-silver fire. Across Middle-earth, her peoples gazed in awe at the unprecedented beauty of the heavens. A weary land raised hopeful eyes to the splendor of the star of hope as he sailed with a joyous light across the sky. Eärendil glowed, rivaling the sun and the moon in his renewed glory.

A small group of men, elves, and a dwarf silently watched the spectacle from a balcony of the Palace of Ithilien, hearing the echo of the words of the Valar. **_"A new darkness threatens to again rob you of the light, so we send you these two, both seers and healers, to remind you of the Song and the Light. They are beloved of our Creator and of the Valar and will serve the peoples of Middle-earth with love and wisdom. Today, we celebrate their bonding, so that the light of their spirits is strengthened by the greatest gift of the One, love. "_**

-----


	71. Chapter 71 A New Dream

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 71  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating:.NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks Angelsfyre1! I'm glad you liked the wedding night! It took me long enough to write it, so I'm glad it was worth the wait! By the way, the Valar's message will become clearer in the coming chapters. Thanks so much for all your support!

A/N --- Nope, not the end, Estella! Glad you liked the last chapter. More soon… I promise! Thanks!

A/N --- I really appreciate your kind words, Evil Enchantress! Your review brought a big smile to my face! The next two chapters are already betaed, so I'll be updating soon! Thanks again!

Chapter 71 --- A New Dream

"_You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream.__ "  
__C. S. Lewis_

_-----_

Elrond shifted, pulling the warm, soft body cuddled next to him a little closer. A muffled noise penetrated the deep sleep into which he had fallen as dawn lightened the distant horizon. The faint sounds of clanking china and whispered voices brought him to awareness, the teasing aroma of fresh bread making his stomach grumble. Looking around the elegantly appointed suite, he struggled to remember where he was and how he came to be there.

A gentle sigh followed by the exquisite pleasure of silken soft hair sliding across his chest drew his attention to the elleth sleeping in his arms. /Seere… my wife! We are married and our bond is complete! Thanks be to the Valar/

Lost in the cascade of memories from the preceding evening and the night that followed, a soft knock at their bedchamber door brought a frown to his face. "Elrond… tis me, _ion_. It is late morning and I have brought breakfast for you and Seere. There is a stew for your midday meal we will leave by the fire. Eat at your leisure and we will return with a hot meal at sundown." (_son_)

Noting the bright blush coloring his wife's face, he stretched down to pull the bedcovers up from where they lay tangled around their legs, covering their bare bodies. Realizing an answer was expected, he called, "Thank you, _meldir_. A meal would be most appreciated." (_friend_)

"We will leave you to enjoy it then. Is there anything else you need?"

Hearing the unasked question in Celeborn's voice and knowing he was concerned about Seere's welfare, Elrond chose to answer it first. "We are fine, my dear friend, thanks to you and your lady. I can think of nothing we need other than to express our heartfelt gratitude for your love and support in making the arrangements for our wedding."

Lifting a shy smile to meet her husband's, Seere added, "I am fine, Celeborn. Tell my father he has no reason to worry. I thank you and Lady Galadriel, as well."

His relief clearly evident in his voice, Celeborn replied, "You both are dear to us, so it was our privilege to be of assistance to you. I will take my leave and let your father know you are both well so that he can relax."

Shifting so that he could press a kiss to the top of her head, Elrond whispered, "Are you truly fine, my love? I did not hurt you did I?"

Blushing, the elleth let her long hair slide over her features, as she buried her face in the curve of his throat. "I am fine, _melme_. You did nothing to hurt me. Indeed, you were very gentle and loving." (_love_)

"That was my desire, but… once we began, I was insatiable. If our saddlebags have found their way to our rooms, I have several herbs in my kit that I could use to make a soothing bath for you, for I know you must be feeling a little… uncomfortable this morning," he offered, stroking the tumbled mass of auburn silk away from her face.

Another shy smile greeted his words. "A bath would be welcome, as would breakfast. I am starving for we have not eaten in over a day's time!"

Grinning, Elrond rolled to his side, pinning her beneath him. "I do not know about you, but I find married life has done much to improve my appetite! I feel ravenous!"

Giggling, she teased, "I somehow doubt you are speaking of food, my love."

Laughing at her daring, he responded, "I find I am hungry for many things, my love… breakfast, a large glass of water, a hot bath, you… you… you!" His kiss cut short her answering laugh.

-----

"The bread will be cold we were so long in seeking our meal… as will the tea," Seere observed, tugging the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her body more firmly into place. Taking her seat at the small table beside the crackling fire, she watched her husband knot a large towel around his waist. "I doubt Celeborn expected us to wait so long before we ate."

"I am so hungry, I care not if the bread is cold." Lifting the cloth covering a basket, Elrond grinned with pleasure. "Ah, muffins… blueberry and these appear to be apple with walnuts. The warming stone has kept them and the bread from cooling completely. And… ah, they hung a pot of water over the fire in the hearth so that we could make fresh tea. Perhaps, Celeborn expected our delay after all."

"Humm, the stew for our lunch smells so good. We will have a hearty meal. Ai! I would like one or two of those muffins, _melme_!" she exclaimed, reaching over to snatch the basket from before his plate. "Here… have a pear or an apple with some of this bread. There is both jam and marmalade beside the butter. Why are you putting that honey aside?" (_love_)

A wicked grin lighting his face, the peredhel responded, "A treat for later."

-----

A contented sigh whispered through the bathing chamber. "I never knew honey was so… versatile and addictive!"

Shifting to settle her warm, wet body more closely against him, Elrond murmured, "Honey has many uses… though few as tasty as that one. Hand me the sponge and I will wash your back."

Casting a provocative grin over her shoulder, she handed him the requested item. "My back, humm? Be sure to restrict… ah!"

-----

A flushed face framed by a tussled mane of auburn hair appeared from beneath the covers of the bed. Eyes locked on the door leading to the main sitting room, she whispered, "Elrond… behave! I hear noises in the outer chamber. I think they have returned with our dinner. It must be later than we thought."

"Dinner?" An equally tussled elf appeared beside her and looked toward the window hoping to judge the time of day using the position of the sun in the sky. "Anor has set, so you must be correct. Excellent! I am starving. I could eat a warg."

Twinkling golden eyes turn back to study her mate's smiling face. "Starving are you? What reason have you to be so hungry? You have barely left the bed all day!"

"Neither have you, my love and, therein lies the reason for my… hunger. You are rather demanding of such an old elf! I must rebuild my strength!" he teased, his gaze drifting down to admire her silken body.

"Old elf? I see no old elf in this room, only an excessively lusty one in his prime!" she assured, leaning over to kiss his smiling lips.

"In your arms, I am, beloved. You make me feel young again!" Pulling her back into his arms, he added, "I hope they left a meal that is good cold. We may be a little while seeking it."

Laughing, she admonished, "I am not a warg…"

-----

"What day is this?"

Turning from stoking the fire in the grate of the fireplace in their chambers, Elrond took a moment to consider her question. "I have no idea. I have lost track of time since we entered the bonding trance. I have no idea how long we were oblivious to all but each other."

"Humm? I think it has been two days since our wedding. Do you think the others will leave us alone much longer? I have no desire to rejoin our family yet. I want only to be alone with you," Seere mused, watching the play of firelight across the muscles of his back.

Watching the desire flare to life in her eyes as she studied his naked body, he grinned. "My thoughts exactly, Seere nin. I suggest we stay here and force them to make us rejoin them! I see no problem with spending the winter in these rooms… if you keep me company."

Licking her lips in a deliberately provocative manner, she countered, "I propose we leave when our first child is ready to begin formal classes."

Sauntering back to the bed, he pounced. "A very sound plan, beloved!"

-----

Two more days had passed in a blur of passion and love. Seere shifted to press a kiss to her mate's throat before resuming her study of the night sky beyond their chamber windows. "Is it my imagination or are Ithil and your father's star unusually bright this night?"

"Nay, you are right. I have noticed this for several nights now… and Anor too. I wonder…" Turning his head to meet her gaze, he pondered, "Do you think it possible my Ada knows of our marriage… our happiness?"

Smiling, she nodded. "I believe he does, _melme_. The Valar blessed our marriage and Eru granted us a soul-bond. He is now a being of the heavens, so tis likely he knows." (_love_)

A single tear slipped down his face. "That is indeed a comforting thought, beloved."

-----

Dawn had not yet broken on the morning of the fifth day of their marriage when Elrond woke, a feeling of unease tingling through his spirit. Turning his head, he noted the tense set of Seere's features and the faint murmurs of distress slipping from her lips. Instantly alert, he gently pulled her into his arms. Recognizing the outward signs of a dream of prophecy, he took care not to wake her.

Seere moaned as the dream took control of her mind and heart. It was one she had endured since her gift of foresight first began to manifest itself in the early years of her majority. Her arms wrapped around his waist in a frantic attempt to find comfort as the images of warring armies began to emerge before her inner eye. Instinct told her this time the dream would be different.

With a gasp of shock and amazement, he felt the connection forged by their bond open a doorway into the dreamscape of his wife's mind. Holding her tightly against his chest, his _fëa_ tumbled headlong onto a desolate plain. The two spirits merged, yet each retained the perspective of their own self, seeing details the other missed. The ancient dream was transformed as their gifts combined, revealing a fuller vision of what was to come. (_spirit_)

-----

_Far across a wide plain, Elrond watched as Seere stepped to the edge of a soaring precipice. Her eyes glowed with a power and energy that rivaled Anor as she scanned the assembled forces far below. From the east… from the direction of Mordor, the army of the allied free peoples massed in preparation for battle. In the west, the forces of the dark shouted and howled like rabid animals, eager for the bloodshed to begin._

_A fair-haired elf cloaked in a mantle of red, two humans --- one with a thick mane of mahogany-hued black hair and the other with hair of gold, and a dwarf resplendent in armor and helm of mithril and gold, rode to the head of their column. After surveying the lines of the enemy, the four traded a final look before separating to take the lead of their troops. At the center of the line, the black-haired human raised his arm… and the battle began._

_Wrenching his eyes away from the carnage below, Elrond again sought the image of his soul-mate. He found her eyes trained upon him and their gazes locked in silent communication. A shrill cry from above broke the moment and both looked upward to see a massive eagle descend from the clouds, a huge net of golden and silver mesh hanging from his lethal talons._

_Circling once over the plain, the eagle soared away to the east. Near the crumbled ruins of the Black Gate, the very air itself seemed to split open and a blinding white light burst forth, flooding the gloom of Mordor with a transcendent glow. From its midst, a mighty warrior on a gleaming white stallion appeared. The memory of another battle in a land destroyed millennia ago flashed through his mind as he recognized the being. Stunned, he dropped to his knees in silent homage._

_The being extended his arm and the eagle glided to rest on the massive forearm, the bird of prey's great size dwarfed by the shining Vala. Burning green-eyes locked with his as Elrond heard a cry of recognition ripped from his wife's throat. Awareness, knowledge hovered all around them… just beyond their knowing._

_They were called… called to bring their burdens to the Vala's feet. Behind the glowing form, the fires of Orodruin flared to life in the wastes of Mordor… and again, the call to bring their burdens and lay them at his feet echoed in their hearts and minds._

_-----_

Elrond came to awareness as abruptly as he fell into the dream. Instinct urged his arms to tighten and draw Seere more securely into his arms. He knew in his heart that the answers… the guidance they needed to fulfill their mission lay in understanding their shared dream, but that understanding still eluded him. /What does it mean? Why have we been shown these images/

A small, soft hand reached up to cup his cheek. Looking down into Seere's gleaming golden eyes, he heard her faint whisper. "Elrond, what must we do? What do the Valar want of us?"

-----

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	72. Chapter 72 Listening

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 72  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF: FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Returned to Middle-earth by the Valar, Elrond battles a new claimant to the title of dark lord. With the aid of a beautiful seer, the daughter of his closest friend Erestor, he sets out on a mission of mercy long overdue. Set 750 years after the WR. Elrond/OFC

A/N --- Thanks Evil Enchantress! Sorry to have gotten you into a 'bad habit', (GRIN), although I have to confess I love hearing from you! Have no fear… no little elflings for the time being! Elrond and Seere have enough on their hands without that! More soon!

A/N --- Hi Estella! I love a mystery, so I'm having a blast with this! Glad you are enjoying it!

Chapter 72 --- Listening

"_I listened, motionless and still;_

_And, as I mounted up the hill, _

_The music in my heart I bore, _

_Long after it was heard no more."_

_William Wordsworth_

-----

The expedition forces had remained within the safety of the walls of Ithilien in the days since Elrond and Seere had rejoined them. The announcement that the pair had married had taken them all by surprise, as the midst of a military expedition seemed an odd, if not entirely inappropriate time for a wedding. The ensuing gossip had at least relieved some of the tension that had been building among the troops.

The obvious fact that their leaders had been forced to wait for the newlyweds to emerge from their chambers had fueled speculation and given the warriors something to discuss other than when the next attack would occur. They had taken some care not to be overheard by one of the elf lords close to the couple, for it as obvious not all were happy with the match. Several of the ellith among the elven forces had done their best to explain the rarity of a soul bond to their mortal comrades; their explanations had only underscored the differences between their peoples.

Despite their lack of understanding of what had happened that made an immediate marriage necessary, much less the justification for the couple's disappearance into their chambers for over four days, the warriors had been greatly relieved by the safe return of Lord Elrond and his lady. The events at the Dead Marshes, their visions that had saved them from the worst of the Hordes attacks, and the undeniable skill with which the elven lord led them in battle, had earned them their loyalty and respect. Elrond's ancient, storied history and legendary status gave them confidence in his command, confidence they wished the other members of the leadership shared. The phrase, "the Valar sent him, for Eru's sake", had become a constant refrain in their worried conversations.

-----

That same leadership was, despite the warriors' attempts at not being overheard, very much aware of the growing unrest among their forces. In their hearts, they knew their bickering and desire for control was undermining their efforts. A clear strategy needed to be developed before they again marched. Feeling their position was reasonably defensible, a council had been called to discuss strategy on the day after Elrond and Seere emerged from their bridal chambers.

The Council had been going on for many hours, full half a day thus far. Sadly, the hours of debate had produced no plan of action and seemed to have deepened their divisions. The latest information, most significantly the most recent vision of Elrond and Seere, had been relegated to the bottom of the agenda as it was argued no strategy could be developed to utilize this information until the 'bigger' issues were resolved.

/Bigger issues! Are they insane? What bigger issue is there than finding a means to end the efforts of this latest claimant to the dark and the threat he poses to Arda? Tis all about power and the need to be the one wielding it. We Eldar like to think we are above such desires, but look at them. I see no difference… elf or man. Well, enough wasted time! Someone must take charge and I would say that time is now/

-----

A loud clank of metal on metal exploded in the air and brought the assembled to their feet, reaching for their swords. Grim expressions were turned toward the sound, but quickly changed to looks of shock as they identified its source.

The hilt of her sword was still in midair rebounding from striking a large metal shield dangling from the wall of the large room where they were meeting. The elleth stood facing them, a look of amusement mingled with the lingering disgust lighting her face.

Seere's clear voice broke the sudden silence. "Now that I have your attention…!"

"You all wish to talk, but nobody is listening. Options we have in abundance, but they help us not. The problem is we have too many opinions and no direction --- too many used to giving orders, but no leader. We have an army, an army of skilled and loyal warriors that await orders, but none can give those orders because no one is in charge. We are crippled by the lack of a leader recognised by all present. An army cannot follow a committee; it needs a commander. Make that your priority so we can move on to the **real issue**, defeating this latest threat to our peoples," she finished, a challenging glare marking her features.

A smirk lit Oropher's face. "So the High King has at last joined us. That was pure Ereinion! About time you made an appearance, my liege." He smirked. "Seeking to become the High… Queen of the next alliance of men and elves?"

A huge grin split Seere's face, completely at odds with the looks of outrage contorting the faces around her. "Bless the Valar! Tis good to be reminded that some things are constant and can be relied upon even in times of peril! Thank you, my dear Oropher for being as much a pain in the arse now as ever. It does feel quite like old times!" she said with a wink to the now laughing elf.

Growing serious, the former king of the woodland realm asked, "What do you propose, my liege? Do not forget I have made a pledge of unity to your cause as my first act of this new life. I plan to honor that, as will Greenwood's troops. You and your Tercáno kept faith with those of us trapped in the marshes and you never forgot our plight. We honor that as well." Looking between Elrond and Seere, Oropher respectfully inclined his head to the two as he spoke.

"Are you on again about Seere being…" Celeborn's angry retort was cut off as Seere began to answer the question with no sign of distress or discomfort.

"In actual fact, _mellon nin_, I seek not to claim …or if you are right, reclaim the throne. Ereinion Gil-Galad is dead and gone… but he left Middle-earth a rightful heir to his crown." (_my friend_)

Casting a sidelong glance at her husband's face, she continued, "Elrond Peredhel and his sons are the last High Princes of the Noldor living on Middle-earth, as well as, direct descendants of Elu Thingol and Melian, the Maia. Thus, the crowns of ancient Doriath, as well as, that of the Noldor should rest on his brow. He is a skilled and tested leader, a brilliant tactician and strategist, an accomplished warrior, and a proven friend of all the free peoples of this world. He has direct ties through blood or marriage to the leaders of each of the elven realms, Gondor, and Rohan. By their selection of him to lead the returned from Aman, clearly, the blessings of the Valar fall upon him. It seems the choice of a leader is an obvious one to me."

Turning toward the glaring peredhel, she reached up to cup his cheek. "Whatever your reasons for declining the kingship in the past, I will not ask you to defend or repeat them, beloved. You would agree, I trust, that much has changed in the longs years since you made that decision. The Valar sent you here to fulfill a duty to Middle-earth. Look into your heart, my husband, and ask yourself what Eru seeks of you," she urged.

Seeing the stunned look on his face, she concluded, "I proudly stand at your side, Elrond and, if permitted, would carry your standard. Tis an honor I would proudly bear." A sultry purr deepened her voice, causing a slight grin to begin to curl his lips.

"You would be a Herald rather than a Queen, _pen vuil_?" he teased. (_dear one_)

"Your Herald, _melme?_ Aye I would… as well as, your queen. Besides, I would follow your example in this, _Caun nin_. As Herald, I would be the only one free to tell the King exactly what I think of his plans, why he is wrong yet again, what he should do instead, nag him to take better care of himself, and insist he stay safely at home while I gallivant freely about in all manner of places heedless of the risks. I feel quite equal to the task!" Her straight face was only betrayed by the twinkle in her eyes. (_love_) (_my prince_)

"Herald? Nay, you confuse the position with that of a nagging wife!" Forgetting they had an audience, he pulled her to him, the demands of their new bond surging through his body. "Save for disallowing the nagging part --- my wife is indeed a position to which you are very well suited!" he whispered, bending his head to take a kiss.

A sudden bark of laughter to their left reminded them that they were, in fact, not alone.

A grinning Oropher offered, "You might want to stop that comparison there, _mellon nin_, or I may be forced to point out that you were derelict in the performance of some duties Gil-Galad would have appreciated and of which he would have very much approved! That is, unless you wish to correct your prior public 'position' on this matter!" the smirking elf observed, being sure to stress 'position'. With evident enjoyment, he added, "Do please tell if otherwise, as this promises to be most enlightening, not to mention entertaining!" (_my friend_)

Seeing the look on Elrond's bright red face quickly changing from embarrassment to anger, Celeborn stepped in to move the discussion back to the topic at hand. "Seere has made several valid observations, chiefly that our lack of unity is impeding our mission as we lack a leader. She also makes an important point that Elrond is the only one in the position to mount a claim to the High Kingship of the Eldar."

Locking his gaze with his former son-in-law, he continued. "You were Ereinion's chosen successor and the last High Prince to have the necessary familial claim, even if by the maternal line. By virtue of your heritage, you can claim kinship to Edain, Maia, and Eldar --- Vanyan, Noldor, and Sindar. Your direct descendent sits on the throne of Gondor and another is married to the heir of Rohan. Your sons are heirs to Imladris and Lorien and your son-in-law is the heir of Mirkwood. Your new wife is a descendent of the noble lines of the Noldor, the Teleri throughher Adar'ra Cirdan, and the Maia by her grandfather, Gandalf."

Taking a breath Celeborn pointed out, "Our returned brethren were warriors of the Last Alliance and knew you to be Gil-Galad's Herald and heir, so would accept you. No one else has a claim to the High Kingship that would stand …and no one else has the ties to unite our alliance."

Stepping up to Elrond, he placed his right hand on Elrond's shoulder and concluded, "You have, as you always have had, my support, _ion nin_." (_my son_)

One by one, the other elves stepped forward to grasp Elrond's shoulder and acknowledge his right to claim the High Kingship. His son was the last, moving forward to embrace the speechless half-elf. "I speak for both Elladan and myself, Ada when I say you have our unwavering love and support, regardless of what path you choose."

Looking to his right, Elrond stared into Seere's eyes. Smiling, she whispered, "I have said my piece and will say no more, _meleth nin_. You know my heart …and my _fëa_." (_my love_) (_spirit_)

Taking a deep breath, Elrond closed his eyes to gain a moment to organize his thoughts. He had seen the demands of kingship from his time in Gil-Galad's court. He knew firsthand the burden of leadership --- the obligations, the pressures, and the isolation. He thought he had made his decision millennia ago and that it was behind him. Apparently, he was wrong.

Silencing the voices of his own thoughts and desires, he took a deep breath and listened. The Valar had told him he would know the duty they had sent him to undertake in their name if he was true in his purpose and followed the will of the One, listened to the song of life. In the quite of his heart, he heard his answer, an answer that echoed in the hearts of all in the Eldar across Arda.

"_Well done, child of Eru Ilúvatar. _

_You listen when many would speak, thus hearing only their own voice. _

_Have faith and be comforted that you have but to listen when you are troubled. _

_The Song is always in your heart. _

_The blessings of the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar be upon you, _

_Elrond Peredhel, _

_High King of the Elves of Middle-earth."_

_-----_


	73. Chapter 73 Facing Destiny

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 73  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF: FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Yep, Evil Enchantress, Elrond is the High King! I have to admit I hadn't expected this to take people by surprise! I thought I had been broadcasting what I had planned from the beginning, but I have to confess I'm glad I was wrong! Surprises are so much more fun! Thanks for reading!

A/N --- I've always felt it was logical for Elrond to be King, Estella, so… I'm glad you agree! I appreciate your reading and leaving feedback! It means a lot! More soon!

Chapter 73 --- Facing Destiny

_"And when man faces destiny, destiny ends and man comes into his own."   
Andre Malraux_

-----

In the quiet that settled over the room after the ethereal voice whispered in their hearts pronouncing him High King of the Elves in Middle-earth, most observed the look of shock and dismay that came to the face of the new king. It was noted that he looked as though he had received a sentence of death rather than confirmation that he was indeed destined to be king by edict of the Valar. And not just High King of the Noldor… the Valar had proclaimed his kingship over all elves on Middle-earth, obviously calling for unity among the Eldar.

In the wake of his marriage and soul-bonding, Elrond felt as if all the expectations he had held for his life had been stripped cleanly away and he had been left without any sense of control over his own destiny, without free will. Moving as if in a daze, he returned to his seat his gaze fixed on the floor.

Judging from his look that no further meaningful discussion would take place for the time being, Celeborn suggested they adjourn for the mid-day meal and reconvene in three hours. Relieved nods met his proposal from all save Elrond. Trading a look with Seere, Celeborn and Erestor rose and ushered the others out, leaving Seere alone with her husband.

-----

Silence filled the room for long minutes before the quiet penetrated Elrond's awareness. Looking up from his contemplation of the chamber's floor, he noted that his wife had moved to stand by the window overlooking the main courtyard of the garrison of Henneth Annûn and was watching the warriors below gather for their meal. Feeling his gaze, she looked back and met his eyes.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"I do not know to be honest. I feel too dazed to know. I never wanted this, then or now. I saw too clearly the loss of self Ereinion suffered… the invasion of his personal life and the high cost the burdens of office exacted from him," he began before moving to join her. "I never wanted kingship; that was the dream of Elros. I denied this duty once already, in part because I truly had no desire for the claim and partly because I had no wish to take his place. Ereinion was my king, the High King and I could not hope to replace him."

Sighing, he went on after a lengthy pause. "It seems my desire and wishes are not relevant."

"You have free-will, _melme_. You do not have to accept the crown… or you could relinquish it once this task is completed. You must choose." Moving to his side, she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. (_love)_

Leaning her head against his left side, she continued, "Regardless of what you choose, I love you and will support your decision, as will your sons and the rest of our family."

They stood for a long time looking across the walls of the fortress at the nearby falls, though neither was truly aware of the view before them. When his right hand rose to clasp her nestled hand, she lifted her chin and studied his face, but still nothing was said.

The door to the room eased open and her father stepped into the chamber. He paused just inside and studied the silent couple for a moment, before walking over to join them. "Elrond, the time grows short and the others will be returning in less than an hour. Are you prepared to continue our talks or do you wish to put further meetings off until the morrow?"

A slight smile tweaking his lips, Elrond let his eyes shift to those of his friend. "Who has been waiting with you all this time, _mellon nin_? Have you had your meal as yet?" (_my friend_)

Erestor gave a matching half smile in response and answered, "As you already know the answer to both questions, I will not bother with an answer. Suffice it to say, you will not have to face this alone, any more than our old friend did. And, unlike him, you would have the love and comfort of a life partner to help carry your burdens."

Seeing the unasked question in Elrond's eyes, he added, "And yes, I knew he loved you. We all saw it… including you, but you did not know how to respond… were unsure of your feelings, so you left it unacknowledged. He could not risk losing you, so he kept quiet. The rest of us tried to be as supportive as we could while you both tried to resolve your feelings for each other. Had you had more time… but, tis pointless to speculate for he did not."

Looking at his daughter, Erestor made a mental note of the subtle changes to her demeanor, to her features. "I confess to being confused… and unsettled by your role in this, my daughter. Is it too much for me to expect an explanation?"

"Nay, Ada. Tis the very least you can expect." Sighing deeply, she moved to embrace him. "I did not plan to say or do any of what transpired here this morning. I was up and speaking before I fully realised I was going to do so. I do not understand much of what is happening in my own head… my own heart lately… save for my love for Elrond."

Looking up into his probing gaze, she mused, "We have not had much time to talk since we left Minas Tirith. May we do that this evening? I miss our talks, Ada. I miss you."

Caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "As have I, _pen vuil_. Until this evening, then." (_dear one_)

Looking back to Elrond, he asked "What say you? Meeting or no?"

"Elrond, they can wait until morning…" Seere began.

Smiling ruefully at his beloved, he interrupted her comment. "There is no time to delay. As you rightly pointed out, we need to get to the business that brought us all here… making our peoples safe from this threat. It is time we got on with it."

"But, you need time to decide if you accept..." she began again only to be interrupted one again.

"Seere, relax." Pulling her back to his side, he gave her a quick hug. "We both know I gave my agreement when I freely chose to listen to the will of the One in this. In truth, the Valar gave me my choice back in Aman. By my own free will, I choose to accept this duty without knowing what it would be; by my pledge to serve the Valar and Eru, I accepted this fate. It is done, my love, and I will endeavor to carry out this duty as best I can."

Looking between his two companions, he smiled. "I am fortunate to have both of you to aid me in this task, as well as, those that wait beyond that door. And, in answer to your earlier question, Seere, I am not mad at you for any of this. I am just feeling a little overwhelmed, for much has changed in our lives in a very short time."

"Humph, if all it takes to rattle you is a simple soul-bonding, leading to an immediate marriage with slightly hostile family members wanting to interfere, and a small matter of being named High King of the Eldar of Middle-earth… both in a matter of a few days time… whilst leading a campaign to defeat the latest threat to our safety, you are easily rattled. Just wait until the time comes for the two of you to start blessing me with grandchildren and then we can discuss 'overwhelmed', my dear friend." Erestor teased before moving across the room to open the door.

Pausing to look back at his friend before turning the handle, he asked, "I wonder how a certain dashing young herald and spy I was once privileged to serve would have reacted to these last few days? It took quite a lot to rattle him!" Grinning at the snort of amusement his comment produced, he let the others back into the room.

-----

Aranuir wasted no time in starting the afternoon's meeting. "Prince Háma, Lord Grór, and I spoke at length during our recess. Many valid points were raised this morning in regards to your serving as the leader of this alliance. You are the sire of my great-great-grandmother, Queen Arwen and have long held the respect of the people of Gondor."

"You are likewise esteemed by the people of Rohan. It has not been forgotten that the elves did not forsake Rohan at its darkest time, but keep faith with our people by sending warriors to help defend Helm's Deep." Pausing, Prince Háma inclined his head respectfully to the two elven warriors that had fought in that battle. "My Lord Haldir, Prince Legolas… the tales of your valour and sacrifice during those dark days are held in great honour by the people of Rohan."

Turning back to Elrond, he continued. "We know that you and the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood were the ones to rally those troops to our cause. With the marriage of your descendent to my brother, the blood of the house of Elrond… and of Celeborn and Galadriel, have joined the blood of Rohan and Gondor, making us kin. Rohan's warriors will fight in the new alliance with the Elven High King Elrond at the head of our combined armies."

"My grandfather has long held you in the highest respect and feels himself honoured to call you friend," Grór observed. Looking at his mentor and friend, he saw the approval in Legolas's eyes. "Your family has been his family for many centuries. I guess that makes us kin, as well. You have my pledge of alliance. As the representative of the dwarves, I accept your leadership of this expedition."

"As will the warriors of Gondor, Adar'ra. The morale of our men is much improved at hearing rumors of our decision." Having made their acceptance of his leadership known, the two princes of men and the heir of Gimli inclined their heads in his direction before taking their seats.

Aranuir continued, "I do seem to recall that you and your queen have news to share, my lord king. May I suggest that this would be a productive place to resume our discussions?"

-----

Elrond stood with Seere at his side before the assembled warriors of their combined army, as well as, the residents of the compound at Henneth Annûn. The Princes of Rohan and Gondor stood to his left and their dwarven and elven counterparts stood to his right. The unobtrusive touch of a small hand to his lower back offered support and comfort. A beloved voice whispered in his mind, "You are not alone in this, _melme_. Your family… your extended family, is with you." (_love_)

Grounded by this reminder, he stepped forward to address the crowd. /The will of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar be done./

-----

_Camp of the Last Alliance,_ _Mordor, Second Age, 3441_

The High King had been unusually quiet for most of the day. His thoughts were clearly consumed by worries and doubts. The final assault by the Alliance forces on Sauron's position had been set for the following day and the endless details of their plans played over and over in his mind.

Elendil and Gil-Galad knew the extent to which the long, bloody siege had exacted a heavy toll on their forces. The stalemate had to end. The fate of Middle-earth now hung in the balance awaiting the outcome of their final gamble.

As the evening meal began, Ereinion began to move between the campfires, offering encouragement, comfort, or praise. It had long been his custom to make these rounds and this, in itself, was not remarkable. What was remarkable was the intensity of his words and the genuine affection evident in his eyes. He and his human partner well understood the sacrifice their decision would demand of their troops and neither took this burden lightly.

It was nearly midnight before he completed his rounds, having spoken to every group, be they elf, human, or dwarf. This effort left him exhausted. The High King had completed his final official obligation for the day. It was now time to face the lonely hours before the orders must be given that would send many to their deaths.

He had long foreseen his own fate and knew this night was to be his last in this life. He had no delusions that he would not soon reside in the Halls of Waiting, having died a brutal death. Moreover, this rare vision had ended at his death and he had not been graced… or cursed, with the knowledge of whether their desperate bid would succeed.

Thoughts of regret and uncertainty crowded his mind --- would they succeed, at what cost, what had they failed to address… the worries were endless. /I can accept my own death, but what of my people? What of my friends? What of Elrond/

/I now know the right moment will never come to tell him of the love I have for him. I will die never knowing if there was hope for us… that he may have loved me in return had I given him the opportunity. The looks we share have long left me confused --- hopeful, yet uncertain… at times even apprehensive. I let my fears rob me of the courage and never took the risk. Yes or no, I would have KNOWN! And, I might have had the comfort of his arms to see me through this night… but I will sleep alone this one last time. How appropriate/

Weary beyond words, he lifted his hand to grasp the flap of his tent nearly frantic to escape the eyes that followed him across the camp. Ereinion needed the protection of the enclosure to allow him the freedom to drop his facade of unswerving confidence and prepare himself for his end… for his loss.

A hand settled on his left shoulder, its grip firm, yet gentle. Irritated that his escape had been interrupted, the High King whipped his eyes around to face the intruder… a cutting rebuff tingling on the tip of his tongue. A pair of liquid silver eyes met his furious gaze and melted his anger as quickly as it had come.

"Ereinion, would you like to talk? Would my company be welcome? You are not alone in this, _mellon nin_." (_my friend_)

"Elrond, my dear Elrond!" whispered from his lips.

-----

A/N --- I'm still very much aware that this is the movie script, not canon. It works for my story, so I stand by my decision.


	74. Chapter 74 Cross a Chasm

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 74  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF: FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

_"Don't be afraid to take a big step when one is indicated. _

_You can't cross a chasm in two small steps."_

_David Lloyd George_

-----

Chapter 74 --- Cross a Chasm

The sun had not yet risen as Elrond stepped out into the courtyard of Henneth Annûn to survey his army. Acknowledging the greetings from several warriors nearest him, he had to school his features not to betray his lingering discomfort to be addressed as 'my liege' or 'my king'. A secret part of his heart still insisted the speaker could not be talking to him. He still had to stop himself from looking around in hopes of finding Ereinion returned to them after all these years.

This thought drew his gaze to his wife. Seere stood several feet away double-checking her saddlebag for any forgotten items. /She is still angry with me and her father for insisting they remain at Minas Tirith when we pass by on our way south. While she knows she and Erestor could help our mission more by returning to their research at the City's archives, logic does not lessen the worry she will feel at our separation. I only hope that our bond is settled enough to allow me to march away from her. I already ache at the mere prospect. My only comfort is she and her father will be safe behind the city's walls./

Sighing, he forced his attention to his duties as leader of the alliance. Elrond let their plans for the next leg of the expedition run through his mind, needing to assure himself they had covered the all the foreseeable eventualities. /I am relieved that we have finally agreed to a decisive course of action. With the added numbers of the returned warriors bolstering our ranks, we can cover more ground by splitting our force in two and dividing the remaining four sites between the two groups./

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind him, he turned to greet Celeborn and Oropher. The Silvan elf grinned in reply. "I am ready to march, my king. It feels good to have a plan and to be getting on with our mission in so focused a manner."

"Indeed," Celeborn mused. "While our task of investigating the two sites west of Mordor may be difficult, I am relieved to have this first part of our mission nearing its conclusion. Elrohir, Legolas, and Ara should be able to move with speed to the two sites to our east. We should be able complete our investigation of all eleven sites within the next few weeks with no delay from our time spent here."

Nodding, Elrond pulled a map from his saddlebag. Recognising the mystery puzzle map marked with the sites from Seere's vision, the other two elves moved to flank him and join him in his review of the remaining four sites. The cave on the outer slope of the _Ered Lithui_ would take some time for the second company to find amid its harsh and forbidding landscape. The ruin of an old guard post on the shores of the Sea of Nurnen was likely to be somewhat easier. (_Ash Mountains_)

"I have little hope they will find anything at either site in the east. Lhach must know we have taken artefacts from the other sites, and will not have delayed further in sending patrols to gather what is left so near to Mordor." Running his finger down the map, Elrond noted, "So many of the freed peoples that were given Nurn by Estel have fled in terror from the Hordes; tis likely, few would be there to oppose them."

Tracing the way between Ithilien and the Road through the Morgul Pass, he continued, "I do not want to underestimate the difficulties we will encounter in venturing to the two sites we have drawn. The site north of the tower of Cirith Ungol worries me most. The climb will be treacherous and who knows what spawn of Morgoth still slither about in the dark caves and crevices of the pass."

Nodding, Celeborn offered, "Ara assures us Faramir saw to the rebuilding of Minas Ithil and the cleansing of the slopes around it with great zeal. They have had no recent sighting of any the Hordes in that area."

A sarcastic grin lit Oropher's face. "They also thought the same of the Orc and Uruk Hai in other parts of Sauron's lands. The Morgai is near desolate but for scrub bushes and the like. Our search may take some time since we have no definite place to look."

"I agree, _meldir_. Once we finish there, we should make good time arriving at the final side, even with a stop in Minas Tirith to let Seere and Erestor return to the research in the city's archives." Glancing over at his wife, Elrond murmured, "Assuming she does not balk at being left!" (_friend_)

Laughing, the other two elves shook their heads that he thought she might accept his order to stay in a docile manner. They had seen the anger and frustration his edict had generated. Between her likely refusal to be left behind and the pull of their new bond, the members of the committee had a bet between them as to which would relent first. Winking at Celeborn, Oropher whispered, "Elrond… definitely Elrond!"

Before he could demand to know what the pair found so amusing, a call from behind them drew their attention. "Adar'ra, we are ready to march."

Looking over his left shoulder, Elrond turned to greet Aranuir as the prince made his way among the troops to his side. Elrohir was but a few steps behind the man. Reaching out to clasp his descendant's shoulder, he forced a confident smile to his lips. "You have all you need?"

"Indeed, Adar'ra. We had best leave as dawn breaks if we are to reach our destination with light enough to begin our search." Nodding toward his uncle, he added, "Our troops are refreshed and are ready to continue now that they feel our confidence returned. Your leadership and a firm plan have helped give them that."

"Well, that is good to hear. Morale had become as great a threat to our mission as the Hordes," Elrond agreed. "Travel safe, _ion_. We will look for you to arrive within three weeks at Minas Tirith. Our sites are far nearer, so we should be waiting for you there." (_son_)

Looking over to meet his son's eyes, he repeated, "Be safe, Elrohir. Take no unnecessary risks. The safe return of all of you is more important than any artefact."

"Aye, my king. I will so my best to make it so," Elrohir replied, with a warm smile. Wanting to reassure his father while lightening the mood, he added, "Legolas will make us behave and proceed with caution. He has the honour of the Fellowship to uphold after all."

"Hummm…" Elrond offered, turning fully meet his son's gaze. "I seem to remember stories Estel and Gimli told that make me question this, but I will allow myself to be deluded so that I may sleep at night."

Legolas walked up in time to hear his reply. He gave a snort of laughter as he suggested, "I suspect you will have trouble enough sleeping once you have left Seere within Minas Tirith, to be glad of other worries to occupy your nights! I do not envy those that travel with you and your mood once the two of you are separated."

Narrowed eyes trained on the grinning Silvan elf. "I think you may be right_, ion_. Your concern is deeply appreciated. Perhaps, I should suggest you travel with my company to help keep me in a better mood. You seem to have the wit of your grandfather and… Ai! What am I saying! Rather I should be sending him with your group to help keep my sanity in check." (_son_)

A pair of small hands slipped around his waist from behind. Feeling his wife nestle against his back, she whispered. "Nay, Oropher goes with your patrol. This will assure me you will not tarry and will return quickly to my side, if only to seek the quiet of our chambers to escape his wit."

"So that is why you have been seeking your chambers so frequently since we arrive here! We thought other interests motivated you, Adar'ra, but this too makes sense," Ara teased.

Seeing the narrowed eyes turn in his direction, the Prince quickly bowed to the King and, chuckling, took his leave. "Travel safe. Give my love to my mother and assure her we will return to the city shortly."

Quick embraces from his son and son-in-law signalled the end of their exchange. Within minutes, the first patrol had departed. Noting that his company was now ready, Elrond nodded to Glorfindel and they soon rode out, their path leading to the south along the western side of Ephel Dúath.

-----

Legolas cast a sidelong look at his mate. Seeing the frown marring his handsome features, he asked, "Do you plan to sulk for the remainder of the day, _melme_?" (_love_)

Glaring in his direction, Elrohir muttered, "I am not sulking. Elflings sulk. I am hardly that. I am merely thinking."

"Humm… I think I will leave that first bit for another time, tempting though it is." Tilting his head to better gauge his husband's response, he pressed, "Do you plan to continue to disapprove of their marriage for much longer? In truth, your arguments grow most annoying."

A fierce light blazed to life in the pewter eyes of the peredhel. "I am so sorry to have annoyed you with my petty views, beloved! I did not realise I gave up the right to a different opinion than yours when we wed. You should have mentioned this earlier and thus avoided this annoyance."

Sighing, Legolas reached to grasp Elrohir's arm. "I am sorry. That was not what I meant to convey. I was hoping to get you to admit what is at the heart of your attitude, not suggest you did not have the right to your opinions. Are you not ready to discuss your real objections, even with me?"

Still frowning, Elrohir bit out, "And what do you think I am hiding from you? I have told you why I object to their marriage on many occasions. He is too old for her, Legolas! She is not even one thousand and he is over seven! His three children helped raise her for Valar sake! And, they have not known each other long enough to marry even were the age issue not a concern. I am still not reconciled to their marriage."

"Enough, Elrohir!" Legolas whispered. "Our men do not need to hear anything that undermines their confidence in the King and his Queen. Tell me pray, what will it take for you to become reconciled and I will try to help you discover it."

Tightening his grip on his mate's arm, he continued, "We all saw the Valar bind them in marriage with a band of light. I have never heard of this happening before. What more do you need to see to accept that they are destined for each other? Whatever it is, I suggest you find it quickly before you harm your relationship with them!"

"_Melme_…" Elrohir began. (_love_)

"Do not '_melme_' me, you stubborn peredhel! Now is not the time for this," Legolas declared. "You must find the means to accept their love and accept their marriage now. They are bound, a soul-bond no less. They love each other passionately! They are wed and the marriage consummated… repeatedly I would guess." (_love_)

Seeing the look of discomfort his words caused, the woodland prince's frown grew as he added, "If that thought makes you uncomfortable, stop forcing me to make you see what you are refusing to see for yourself. As we have all noted, Ada Elrond and Seere have been hit by an elven lifetime's worth of life-changing events in the matters of days. They do not need your reservations adding to the strain. It is time you faced what is your real objection. Their marriage is tangible proof your parents' marriage is truly over. I know that must hurt, beloved, but both have moved on with their lives and taken new mates. The past is past, Elrohir. Do not let that past damage your future with them."

Sighing, Elrohir fell silent for a moment. He knew Legolas had hit upon the real reason for his objections, but he was not yet ready to voice the feelings of loss this thought brought to his heart. Knowing that continuing to argue that his opposition stemmed from another source would only irritate Legolas, he chose to change the topic.

-----

Shifting in the saddle to gain a better vantage on the slopes rising steeply on their left, Elrond looked for signs of an enemy presence in the crags and crevices of the mountainside. /If all goes well, we will all be within the safety of Minas Tirith within three weeks, our initial mission complete. We will spend another three to four weeks reviewing our findings and what new intelligence has been gathered before we must leave to return to Imladris for the winter. I will be glad to return to our home and have the isolation of the coming winter snows to give us some much needed privacy. I need the time to grow accustomed to the changes that have come to my life so suddenly./

Seeing several birds take flight from a heavily wooded section of the slope a quarter of a mile ahead of their column, Elrond motioned to Glorfindel to have the area investigated before they approached. The terrain made scouting the mountainside nearly impossible, for no path existed to allow elf or man to move easily from ledge to ledge. It did, however, provide opportunity for the enemy to position archers to wreak havoc on their force.

Noting Haldir had sent several of his Lorien archers up the slope to flush the wooded area for potential danger, he deliberately slowed the forward speed of his company to give them time to complete their assignment. Hearing Seere's huff of indignation produced a grim smile that did little to light his features. Her father and Celeborn had once again joined him in positioning themselves between her and any possible danger. /She may be right. If they want to take her captive at her uncle's instruction, she may be the safest one of us from an archer's arrow. I do not plan, however, to implement her suggestion that she ride in front of us… me. I will not relax until she is within the walls of Minas Tirith. I wish we could go there directly, but that makes no sense. Minas Ithil first, then to Minas Tirith./

A Lorien elf stepped out onto the end of the wooded ledge to signal it was clear. A slight nudge of his heels was sufficient to quicken Kaane's speed back to their prior pace. Glancing to his left, he met his Seneschal's gaze as the blonde elf moved to his side.

"Haldir and I propose sending a small scouting party forward to survey the hillside for enemy archers. The trees and other vegetation have grown quite thick in the years since Sauron fell… far more so than we anticipated. These slopes are riddled with hiding places for the enemy," the warrior observed.

Nodding, Elrond gave his approval of the plan. "Agreed, but I do not want them venturing too far ahead of the main column. They will have no defence if they become separated from us."

"Understood, my king. I will see to it immediately."

Feeling a rueful grin slip onto his face, he watched his old friend move off to organise the patrol. /It seems that I am the only one not struggling with accepting this duty that has fallen to me. Glory fairly beams with pride and pleasure when he addresses me as king. Celeborn and Erestor are no better. I had not realised how deeply it rankled them that I was passed over so long ago. True, we needed the unity it would have brought, but this is more personal I think./

"Aye, it is."

Turning to meet Seere's serene gaze, he was not longer surprised when she heard his thoughts. Smiling, he asked, "What is my love?"

"They are quite pleased that you have finally received the recognition they think is long overdue." Glancing over at her father, she saw the quirk of his lips that confirmed both that he was listening, and that he agreed with her statement. "You are the High King and, for some, have held that title for millennia."

Snorting with amusement, Elrond returned his focus to the rough road in front of them. "Well, I am glad for them, but I have yet to come to grips with this change, _melme_. The only certainty I can find of late is your love and that of our family and friends. Everything else seems to change before my eyes without warning." (_love_)

"I suppose it comes as a shock to those without your gift of foresight that it seldom gives you hints or warnings of what will happen in your own life, _meldir,_" Erestor observed, joining the conversation. "Your dreams about Seere are the only ones I can recall you having that foretold your own future." (_friend_)

Sharing a tender look with his wife, Elrond corrected, "I long foresaw that Arwen would chose to be counted among the Secondborn… that she would marry the King of Gondor, but I suppose that is more a prophecy about her destiny than my own. I have often wished I had seen more of what my destiny held, but tis likely a blessing I did not. I grieved many years for the loss of my daughter before it came to pass. I fought the desire to ship her off to Aman on so many occasions, hoping to change her fate. To have known more would have been a misery I suspect."

Curious, Erestor asked, "Why did you not send her? I have always wondered. It would have been so easy to send her with Celebrian when she sailed, for she truly needed her daughter's care."

Sighing, Elrond admitted, "I considered it… seriously considered it. I could have used her guilt to sway her to go with Celebrian, for we all felt so guilty we had not been there to save her the torment she endured, the twins most of all. In truth, Arwen also foresaw her intended mate. She knew he was a man, and she had come to terms with her choice long before she met Estel in Lothlorien. She knew her destiny was tied to Middle-earth, not Aman, and could not sail. I knew she would find no peace or happiness in the Blessed Lands feeling as she did. I had no choice but to helplessly stand aside and watch her slip away."

"You never told me this! Why not, _mellon nin_? I would have stood with you," Erestor exclaimed, his dismay in not knowing the full extent of his friend's suffering clear in his open expression. (_my friend_)

"I never doubted that you would, _gwador_," Elrond assured. "I did not know how to tell you or anyone else what I had seen. Silly as this may seem, I let myself hope it would not happen if I did not mention it… as if the speaking it aloud would make it true." (_sworn brother_)

Seeing the question in the king's eyes, Erestor nodded. "There is nothing silly in that, Elrond. I too have done much the same. I refuse to talk about Laurea for fear someone will recall something that destroys my hopes we will find her… that she will yet return to my side. If I do not talk about her, I can always pretend she is but in another room or off visiting in Gondor."

A soft voice to this right interrupted his musing. "If you do not talk of her, Ada, you privately dwell on your grief and forget the joy you shared. Tell me about her. Together we will keep her spirit flourishing, until she returns."

Stunned by his daughter's words, Erestor stared into her golden eyes for several minutes before responding. "I had not thought… I have never shared so many things about her with you. I have denied you the knowing of her, have I not?"

Reaching out to take his hand, Seere shook her head to deny this. "You told me all I needed to know. I remember her more than you know. She is beautiful… more than simply fair of face and form. She has a pure heart and a quick wit… a sharp and precise mind. Her laugh is rich and full of mischief. She loves the rain and flowers. You often walked with her in the garden on rainy days, muttering about being wet, but too content in her company to leave her side."

Staring straight ahead, Erestor whispered, "I did not know you remembered that. I always closed the drapes and refused to venture outside when it rained when you were young. I should have shared that memory with you. I am so sorry, _pen vuil_." (_dear one_)

"Ada, you do not owe me any apologies! You gave me a wonderful and loving childhood. I wanted for nothing save missing Nana." Squeezing his hands to recapture his attention, she added, "I simply meant it would be nice to talk about her. Do not bottle your memories up, for doing so robs them of the comfort they will bring to our spirits. She will be found. She will return to your side, but until then we have your memories to share."

After a few moments, Erestor gave his daughter and son-in-law a rueful smile. "So, our roles have reversed it seems, with you now taking care of me. Is this your influence, _meldir_?" (_friend_)

Shaking his head, Elrond smiled at them both. "Nay, she is yours and Laurea's daughter, though that last speech was worthy of her grandfather."

-----

It was mid-afternoon when the reached the pass up into the mountains that led to Minas Ithil. After several hours of riding, Isildur's ancient fortress came into view. One of the first tasks Elessar had given to his new Steward had been to raze and rebuild the towering structure to its former glory, cleansed of the evil Sauron's minions had left during its time as Minas Morgul. Faramir had been relentless in his drive to rid the massive watch of the desecrated statures and corrupted adornments the Dark Lord had favoured.

Faramir had overseen the cleansing of the passes and caves that dotted the steep slopes surrounding the fortress with brutal efficiency. He had been determined to remove any lingering trace of the spiders and other fell beasts of Morgoth that had long thrived there. Shelob's Lair had sickened and angered the young prince of men, and he had made its rehabilitation his personal mission. The taint of Sauron's evil had been obliterated and the landscape washed clean.

In the years since, the succeeding Princes of Ithilien had begun to garrison a large force at the fortress as it was slowly rebuilt, in hopes of securing the pass into Mordor. The eldest son of the current Prince had held that post for the last ten years. Prince Thalion and his troops were waiting to greet them on the causeway to the main gate of Minas Ithil.

A beaming smile lit his face as the young commander stepped out to greet them. "_Mae govannen_, my lord king. My father sent me word of your impending arrival. I am honoured to finally meet you, as are all of your descendents." (_Well met_…)

Smiling at yet another of his distant grandsons, Elrond swung down from Kaane's back. "Well met indeed, _ion_. Your parents told me much of you, for they are most proud of your accomplishments." (_son_)

Seeing the elves at his side, the Prince grinned. "Adar'ra! Lord Erestor and Lady… I mean Queen Seere. It has been too many years since I last saw you. I hope you are all well?"

Laughing, Seere stepped forward to embrace the young man. "I am simply Seere as I ever have been, _mellon nin_. It is so good to see you. I understand your oldest daughter will be coming to Imladris in a few years to begin her education. If she takes after you, I will warn the tutors when we get home to prepare!" (_my friend_)

Returning the embrace, the Prince teased, "Surely it is not proper for me to call you Seere! Perhaps, Naneth'ra for you are now married to my great-great-great-great grandfather."

Smacking his arm lightly at his teasing, she retorted, "Do not forget that, _penneth_! I would hate to have to remind you of that fact… with a trip to the library to read some old dusty tome! That was always the best way to keep you in check." (_young one_)

"It still is! But that reminds me… I need to show you a trunk and a number of crates of materials my great many times over grandfather Faramir stored in the dungeons of this fortress." Meeting Elrond's gaze, he continued. "When Ada told me you were coming, he suggested you might want to explore the building and grounds. He suggested there may be remnants of the old Minas Morgul that were overlooked in the restoration. That put me in mind of this store, items we believe were intended for transport to Minas Tirith that somehow were overlooked and left here."

Trading a confused look with the others, the king asked, "Why did Ara not know of this stash? He is under the impression all of the materials related to one of the Dark Lords not already in the central library were rounded up last summer and taken to Minas Tirith."

Shaking his head, Thalion replied. "I cannot say, Adar'ra. The Prince never contacted either Ada or me for such items, perhaps assuming Adar'ra Faramir had either destroyed or taken all we had to Minas Tirith during his service as Prince and Steward. Assuredly there are no such items in Henneth Annûn, for none was ever there. As I said, this trunk and the crates were supposed to be taken to the city long ago, but somehow have been overlooked all these years. We knew they were there, but paid them no mind as they are in such an inaccessible part of the dungeons."

Looking a little embarrassed by the reception to his news, he offered, "I am sorry that this happened, but the store room where they have been kept has been well guarded. Indeed I do not believe anyone has opened any of them since they were sealed by Faramir himself. Each still bears his seal and they are unbroken."

Reaching over to grasp Elrond's arm, Celeborn exclaimed, "This may well be a valuable find, _ion!_ I think it a good bet that Lhach has never seen this cache, so may be ignorant to its contents. There may be some useful information that has been safely housed here under our very noses all this time!" (_son_)

"Indeed, this is possible," Elrond agreed. "Tis also possible we may find more inside the fortress than we will in our search of Cirith Ungol. I am far more optimist of the success of our trip here than I was when we set out this morning!"

Turning back to Thalion, he smiled. "This is great news, _ion_! And your Adar's suggestion we search the grounds for information is a sound one." (_son_)

Relieved, the young commander swept his arms toward the entrance to the tower. "Please join me for light refreshments before you are shown to your rooms to relax before the evening meal. My second will see to your troops."

Offering Seere his arm, Elrond smiled. "That would be welcome, _ion_. Lead on." (son)

-----


	75. Chapter 75 Wise

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 75  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF: FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- I love the mental image you gave me Angelfyre1! I can just see Erestor, Celeborn, Lindir, and Glorfindel doing a snoopy dance to celebrate Elrond being named king! Thanks for reading!

A/N --- Sorry about your computer problems, Evil Enchantress. That sucks! Glad you are back with us! Thanks for reading!

_"Wise kings generally have wise counsellors; and he must be a wise man himself who is capable of distinguishing one."  
--Diogenes_

Chapter 75 --- Wise

The sun had barely risen when the various patrols Erestor and Celeborn had organised began their assigned searches. Haldir and Háma led a search party up the steep incline toward Cirith Ungol. They went well armed, though the Tower itself was heavily guarded by Thalion's men. Their target was to find the secret cache marked on the vision map, though its exact location was not known

Grór led his dwarves into the maze of tunnels around Minas Ithil hoping to find any trace of its dark days as Minas Morgul. Glorfindel and several dozen warriors scaled down the sides of the deep ravine that surrounded the fortress looking for any debris or artefact that might have fallen from above. Both parties were charged with finding what they could and bringing it to the attention of one of the elven scholars that might be able to make sense of it.

Oropher was given the task of overseeing a systematic search of the main building and grounds. No room was excluded from the search and he was often called to smooth ruffled feathers from the inhabitants of those rooms. In deference to their privacy, he had selected soldiers from the Prince's own guard to handle most of the private chambers.

Thalion instructed those that left for routine patrols of the approaches to the Pass to make note of anything that might indicate some remnant of the dark days had been overlooked by Faramir's men, though the Prince did not hold out much hope they would. He had read Faramir's journals from that period and knew how relentless he had been in completing the 'cleansing' of the entire area. Realising there may be useful information in those journals to aid their search, he had his attendant collect them and any other relevant document to leave with Seere, Celeborn, and Lindir in the meeting room that served the main floor of the fortress.

Once the patrols were away, Thalion led Elrond and Erestor into the deep recesses of Minas Ithil. Ancient doors resisted their efforts to enter as rusted hinges had to be forced open to allow them to pass. Cobwebs and a thick layer of dust attested to the fact that no one had ventured into this section of the fortress in many years. "I suspect none have been here since I came down here as a young soldier, curious about these dark spaces. I had read some of Faramir's journals regarding his work. When I stumbled upon the trunk and crates, I recognised his seal."

Holding a torch high, Thalion motioned for one of the guards that had accompanied them to shoulder open the last door. The dust on the floor shifted in the breeze caused by the opening door. Specks of dust drifted through the air, causing the two men to sneeze. After a moment, Thalion managed to croak, "They are over in the corner, Adar'ra."

Following the prince over to the stack of crates occupying the far corner, Erestor knelt by a large trunk. Carefully, wiping away the years of accumulated grime, he found what he had been hoping to see. "The wax seal is intact, my liege. As Thalion remembered, it is Prince Faramir's crest for I saw it often on correspondence he sent to Imladris as the King's Steward. Whatever is in this truck has not been viewed in hundreds of years."

Nodding, Elrond asked, "Am I right to assume his seal was destroyed at his death to prevent its subsequent use?"

"Indeed, Adar'ra. That is the practice for both the seal of the King or Queen and their Stewards," Thalion replied. Dusting off the latches of the first crate in the stack, he added, "These are intact as well, my lords. Adar'ra, shall I have them carried up to the meeting room for study or do you want them sent directly to Minas Tirith?"

"A good question, _ion_." Looking at his advisor, he asked, "Have you any thoughts on this, Erestor? My first thought is to open them immediately and see what we have." (_son_)

Erestor considered the question for a moment. "May I propose we have the entire lot carried to the meeting room? I think it wise to open the trunk immediately, for I would expect the Prince would have placed the most important items in it. After we see what is inside we can better judge the advisability of opening the rest."

Grinning at Thalion, Elrond noted, "The first step in any successful reign is to surround yourself with able and learned advisors. They will keep you from making rash decisions and can prove handy to have about if you need someone to blame a mistake upon."

Chuckling at his grandfather's teasing, Thalion moved back to the door to call for assistance in transporting the heavy crates and trunk to the main floor of the fortress. "I will mark that advice, Adar'ra. I can only hope to find the services of an advisor half as able as Lord Erestor."

"An ideal model, _ion_. There are none better." (_son_)

-----

"Well… what do we have?"

Looking up to meet his wife's excited gaze, Elrond smiled. "I cannot immediately say, beloved. There appears to be several maps, but they will need to be studied before we can determine for what purpose they were made."

Pointing to a smaller chest, he continued, "It looks as though Faramir placed a number of amulets and other trinkets in this chest for safekeeping… or found them thusly stored. I hesitate to handle them until we know more about their properties. Perhaps there is some indication of their origins in the journals and other documents at the bottom of the trunk."

"I wonder if those weapons were the Witchking's or others of the Nazgúl? They look too costly to be the weapons of the Morgul rats that lived in Minas Morgul," Celeborn observed. "That dagger is encrusted with valuable gems and what appear to be rubies. The workmanship is exceptional, as are several of the rings and amulets in the small chest."

Prodding it with a pointer borrowed from the hearth, Erestor nodded in agreement. Easing the dagger from its sheath, he commented, "Indeed you are right. Look at the dagger; note how the blade has kept its edge even after centuries in a damp dungeon. That bespeaks either elven or dwarven craft."

Leaning closer to the small chest, Elrond observed, "These rings remind me of Vilya. If I am right, it may be possible that these rings and other trinkets are the earlier attempts made by the smiths of Eregion under the guidance of Annatar. We often wondered what became of them. It should not be surprising to find Sauron kept them, though for what reason I cannot now say."

Celeborn nodded. "They do indeed look familiar. I was there when he first arrived in Ost-in-Edhil. He beguiled the smiths with kind words and promises he would teach them even greater skill in metalwork. Their pride betrayed them… Celebrimbor's pride betrayed them, a failing of the line of Fëanor."

"Sadly true, but you have called to mind where I have seen a dagger such as this one. It reminds me of a similar dagger the former High King often wore… one gifted him by Celebrimbor upon Gil Galad's assumption of the crown." Looking over at Oropher, he asked, "Do you know the one of which I speak, _meldir_? He lost it during the Battle of Dagorlad and it was never recovered, so it is not among his weapons in the Hall of Memories in Imladris." (_friend_)

Moving closer to study the dagger, the Sivan elf nodded. "I remember it well. It does bear a striking resemblance to the one Ereinion carried, but his held sapphires around a large diamond in the hilt. He wore it often as his sidearm at state occasions."

"Indeed that is the one I was recalling." Falling silent for a moment, Elrond finally spoke. "Seere, Erestor, perhaps you could look though the libraries at Minas Tirith to see if there was a copy of a letter Celebrimbor sent to the King that included an inventory of the items they were foolishly duped into making for Sauron. I know we have one in Imladris, but I believe Ereinion gave one to Elendil as a show of good faith. I would like to compare that inventory with what is in the chest."

"I will see to that as soon as we reach the City," Erestor replied. "If I cannot find it quickly, I will send a request to Elladan that a copy be despatched immediately in our weekly packet. I can tell him where it is archived in the main library. One of my scribes should have no problem making a copy overnight and sending it with the caravan when they leave the next day. You are right to remember there were rings and amulets on the list."

Thalion looked back and forth between the elves, a look of shock and dismay on his face. "Are you suggesting these are tied to the creation of the One Ring? That these were earlier efforts that failed for some reason?"

Reaching out to clasp his shoulder, Elrond caught is gaze. "Indeed this is possible. Though he had no way of knowing it, leaving this trunk and crates to gather dust in your dungeons may have kept them from Lhach's hands. Faramir may well have done us quite a favour and once again helped protect the safety of Middle-earth."

A soft, "Ai!" preceded Lindir's dash across the room. Shuffling through the stack of journals they had been reading while the trunk and crates were recovered from the dungeons, he quickly found the one he wanted. Flipping quickly through the pages, he stopped mid way through the volume and began to read, a gasp of surprise his only outward reaction.

After a minute, he looked up to find that the others in the room were watching him, curious about his behaviour. Meeting the king's silver gaze, he walked to his side and handed him the journal. "I had just gotten to this passage when you returned with the trunk, my king," he explained. "I thought it may aid this discussion, but… You will want to read this, sire."

Puzzled, Elrond accepted the journal from Lindir and began to read. His soft gasp of surprise echoed the minstrel's earlier one.

"What is it, Elrond… Lindir?" Celeborn demanded.

Looking up briefly to share a look of amazement with his attendant, Elrond began to read…

-----

"_FO 82, 9 May_ _… Received a report from Forlong, the commander of the garrison at Minas Ithil, regarding a visit from the son of Gandalf. It seems he wanted to know what had been done with the contents of the former Minas Morgul. He claimed to be compiling a report for the King on the disposition of records and artefacts associated with the Dark Lord Sauron so that the King could be sure it was all recovered and properly destroyed. Unable to answer his questions, Forlong sent him to see me here in Henneth Annûn. _

_He arrived earlier today. I must admit to being extremely uncomfortable in the company of my visitor. This surprised me for I expected him to be of a kind with his father. I knew Gandalf rather well as he was one of my tutors for a time in my youth and a friend once I reached my majority. My friendship and regard for his council was one of the reasons my father never trusted me, but I now know it was far more than that that divided us… but, as for Gandalf, he saved my life and I held him in the highest regard. I have missed his wry wit and insight since he sailed._

_His son, however, was a different matter. He left me feeling uneasy, for I sensed he was hiding much from me, indeed, was lying. As Steward, I knew the King had commissioned no such report, but chose not to reveal this knowledge, hoping to discover his true motives upon further discussion. Sadly, both of us left our meeting without achieving our goals. _

_I may be mistaken, but I am convinced he attempted to place a spell on me to gain control of my thoughts. He wore a strange amulet around his neck and repeatedly toyed with it, as if to make it catch the light. I had read of such magic and make sure to keep my eyes averted from its lure. And it did seek to lure me; I felt its pull. It left a strange, sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach, yet I felt I was missing something important by ignoring its call. This feeling seemed to urge me to look into the amulet, whispering to my heart and dulling my senses._

_Still, I managed to resist its call and my visitor who called himself Lhach Half-elven became obviously frustrated by my success in evading his charm. Sensing his growing anger, I decided to end the meeting by telling him I had personally seen to the destruction of the contents of Minas Morgul, all the weapons melted down and discarded, all documents were burned, and all artefacts or statutes crushed, their pieces scattered to the wind. I assured him this had been done many years earlier. He was not pleased with this information, but attempted to look satisfied with this news._

_He next asked if I had prepared an inventory of the items I had destroyed. I replied that I had, that it had been given to the King and that he had burned it once he had read it. No copies were kept. He left soon after, with false thanks. I sent immediate word to the commander at Minas Ithil to bar him any entry and to be aware of his amulet's magic. _

_I am glad those foul objects were carefully packed and sent to Minas Tirith long ago. I want no chance of his getting his hands upon them, though I have no firm reason why I am resolved of this. Tis but an uneasy feeling, but as my dear Éowyn oft told me, my instincts are usually sound and should be heeded. How I miss her, but my days in Middle-earth will run their course in the coming years and I will join her. It is well, for I am ready._

_FO 82, 18 June --- The son of Gandalf has twice been caught attempting to enter Minas Ithil, but was stopped both times. He managed to convince the guards that found him the first time to let him go, telling them the King had asked him to test the fortress's defences for weakness and promised to specifically commend the guards for their diligence. _

_Once again he played upon the love and respect our people hold for his father. This disturbs me greatly for it could well gain him entry to all manner of places he has no business being. I must discuss this with the King._

_Yesterday, he made a second attempt to enter the fortress by casting a spell to confuse the guards. As luck would have it, Forlong arrived in time to see what was happening and, armed with my warning about his magic, managed to get his staff away from him before he could complete the spell. The staff was confiscated and Lhach was taken under guard to Minas Tirith to be judged by the King. _

_I will make a point of being there for I fear this wizard may be up to no good. I admit to being worried by his actions and his persistent attempts to enter Minas Ithil. Perhaps, the King can force an answer from him for his behaviour._

_FO 82, 30 June --- I am most concerned. My advancing years slow me and I arrived too late to prevent the release of the prisoner Lhach Half-elven. He pled his innocence to the King and, given his great affection for Gandalf, the King released him with a word of caution not to venture near to Minas Ithil again. _

_The King confirmed my story that all the contents of Minas Morgul had been destroyed at his order. The King and I had long ago resolved to keep secret the wealth of materials we received after the war for safekeeping, for fear it might tempt a weak spirit to evil. Perhaps this will end his interest in attempting to enter where he has no legitimate business being._

_I spoke with the King at length upon my arrival and related my experience with the Half-elven during his visit to my home. I could clearly see the King was made uneasy by my report, but the Wizard had already slipped from the City before I arrived. The King has, discretely of course so as not to tarnish the reputation of our great friend Gandalf, given orders for the Half-elven to be watched closely and barred entry to any sensitive place. _

_I only wish I had some clue as to his intent. He has repeatedly shown himself willing to trade on his father's good name and to be lacking in honour by his recent conduct. My instincts tell me he is up to something that may yet imperil our people. I sense great anger, coupled with great intellect in his nature. My only consolation is he does not seem as powerful as his sire. I could ever feel the power of Gandalf's magic, but his son is far less gifted. I cannot help but think this is a good thing. _

_His anger taints the very air with malice. Life has taught me an angry man is often a dangerous man. How much more true is this adage for one with the gift of magic and keen intellect? I fear time alone shall answer this question if I do not find my own answers quickly, but how?_

_Perhaps if I knew the cause of his anger, I could make some sense of his behaviour, but where would I go for such answers? I could write to Lord Erestor in Imladris. He has been ever cordial in his dealings with me and I greatly respect his council. Then too, I could write to one of the twin brothers of the Queen. Ah, the Queen! I will talk with Arwen on my next visit to Minas Tirith. She may know this Lhach Half-elven's history and can perhaps help me make sense of his behaviour._

_Perhaps it is also wise to send a note to the librarians in Minas Tirith to see if he has stumbled over our cache of documents there. I will say nothing for now, save to simply ask if he has been seen in the Archives since the War. Tis best for the moment to keep this matter close and only discuss my fears with the King and Queen. At least we are aware of his behaviour and Elessar has taken steps to have him watched while I try to investigate this matter. _

_How I wish my wife were here! I miss her and her wise council. I have felt so very alone since her passing. She was my other half and I find I am no longer able to face these challenges with the passion I once had. I lost much of my fire and drive when she passed from my life. Some days I live for the time when I can put my duties aside and rejoin her beyond the Veil between the worlds._

_FO 82, July 10 --- Such distressing news has come to me today. The Half-elven has been allowed free and unfettered access to the Archives for many years now! He used his father's name and was welcomed in with open arms by those fools in the libraries. What were they thinking? They were told repeatedly by the King that none but those he approved could enter the Archives, much less have free access to read and… Ai! His amulet! Tis possible he beguiled them with his magic!_

_Is there reason to doubt he may have made free with what he found there and perhaps removed material for his own use? And what use might that be? I grow more certain each day that he has some evil intent. Tis ironic that it was his father that helped me develop a great skill in reading the hearts of others. I have no doubts that his son's heart is corrupt and black. I also have no doubts he was looking for something among the items we found at Minas Morgul, but what… and has he now found it?_

_There is no help for it. I must go to Minas Tirith tomorrow and see to this myself. The King will give me leave to interrogate the librarians to see what more they can tell us. We may need to consider having some sort of inventory of the documents made to see if anything is missing, but I hold little hope we would be able to determine this with any certainty. The amount of material from Orthanc alone is more than those few assigned to the task could have catalogued, much less the vast amount of material from elsewhere. _

_I must make a point to find the crates I sent to Minas Tirith… a trunk too I recall, and assure myself the wax seals have not been broken on their locks. I set those seals myself before I left their transport to the garrison commander. Ai! I had forgotten until now that I did not personally oversee their transport. I was called away by news Éowyn was in labour with our second child! _

_How disquieting that such a happy event should be tied to so a nasty business as the collection of those evil objects! I can only hope the Half-elven did not find them during one of his visits to the archives. Still, I must assure myself of this. I find hope that it is not likely he did or he would have no reason for his attempts to seek them at Minas Ithil._

_If I can find some proof of wrongdoing on his part beyond what has already been judged, the King would act quickly to have him detained while we investigate further. I would sleep better knowing he is in our custody rather than freely operating beyond our sight. His magic and his cover as the son of Gandalf make him a danger/_

_Yes, I will leave for Minas Tirith in the morn. I will speak to the Queen immediately upon my arrival. As Gandalf was a frequent visitor to Imladris to meet with her father, she likely knows much about him. After that, I may still write to Lord Erestor, if the King has no objection. He was privy to much during his many years with Lord Elrond and he still knows more of what is happening in Middle-earth than any other I know. I would love to know his sources! Tis a good thing he is on our side… but I digress. _

_I will leave as early in the day as I can escape from my weekly meeting with my council. There is nothing on the agenda of great urgency and I feel the matter of Lhach Half-elven needs immediate attention. The more we know, the better I will feel… and quickly! _

-----

Silence fell over the room as Elrond finished reading the passages from Faramir's journal. Seere broke the silence. "I wonder what came of his talk with Arwen? She was close friends with my mother and would have known of the estrangement between my uncle and the rest of our family."

Shaking his head, Elrond flipped through the rest of the journal. "I cannot answer that from this journal, for there are no more entries."

Seeing the frown on Thalion's face, Celeborn asked, "What troubles you, _ion_? You seem quite bothered by something." (_son_)

Rising without answering, the prince walked to a bookcase on the opposite end of the room. After a moment's search, he pulled a book from the shelves. Moving back to the table, he leaned against the edge and began to read. Some minutes late, he muttered, "I remembered correctly."

Puzzled, Elrond rose and walked over to place a hand on his descendant's tense shoulder. "What have you found, Thalion?"

Angry eyes lifted to meet the peredhel's. "I have found the answer to an old family mystery involving Prince Faramir. You may not know this, but he was found dead, sprawled on the floor of his library in Henneth Annûn. The circumstances of his death were baffling. While he was indeed an old man, 120 years old to be exact, he had been in good health and his mind was clear as you can see from his writing. He was of the line of men from Númenor, thus gifted a longer life span than most, including his wife. His death was unexpected and unexplained."

Celeborn and Erestor traded a confused look, before the Lord of Lorien spoke. "_Ion_, I recall hearing of the Prince's death, but no hint was given there was anything out of the ordinary about it. What did the King do?" (_Son_)

"The King came at once upon hearing the news, distressed by the sudden death of his friend and confidant… a trusted advisor." Eyes still locked with those of his distant grandfather, he continued. "The King apparently found no signs of poison or obvious physical trauma to support a pronouncement of murder, but he was likewise unable to find a natural cause of death. He told Elboron, Faramir's son who was married to the King's oldest daughter, that he felt a lingering evil in the room… anger and the remnants of magic when he had first entered."

When he fell silent, Elrond prompted, "What did you find in this book that now makes you so angry, _ion_?" (_son_)

Taking a deep breath to steady his voice, Thalion answered. "In the days after his death, several people reported seeing a cloaked stranger going into the library in the hours before his body was found. The witnesses all stated that the stranger seen slipping into the library had vivid red hair, for his hood failed to hide it completely. Faramir died on July 11, FO 82, the morning after he wrote that last entry. He never got a chance to talk to Queen Arwen or further investigate the breach of security in the Archives of Minas Tirith. I now believe I have an answer to this ancient mystery; this Lhach murdered him before he could expose his plans."

----

A/N --- Faramir's murder is entirely my invention. Sorry, I love the character too, but he had to have died in some manner long before the time of this tale. At least I made his death heroic because he had seen through Lhach's façade and knew he was dangerous. He was still a worthy and noble adversary of evil-doers to the end.

I wrote the journals to read as if they were his private thoughts, written for his own record rather than an official document of state. I wanted to include some personal references and allow him to freely record his thoughts rather than stick to the bare facts as he would have needed to do in an official report.

A/N --- To keep the family tree of the early Fourth Age royals straight, here is a quick review of what we know from canon. Tolkien wrote that Arwen and Aragorn had one son (Eldarion) and several unnamed daughters (six I think). A reference in HOME – PME mentions a son of Faramir and Éowyn (Elboron). They are also given a grandson (Barahir), who wrote "The Tales of Arwen and Aragorn", an appendix in The Fellowship of the Ring. Beyond that, nothing is given. Whether Barahir is Elboron's son is not clear, but I have decided to use that interpretation for this story.

In this story, I matched Elboron with Arwen and Aragorn's oldest 'unnamed' daughter and added a daughter for Faramir and Éowyn. She married Eldarion in this tale. Therefore, Arinzil and her children are also descendents of the Prince and Princess of Ithilien through their daughter and Thalion and his family are descendants of Arwen and Estel through their daughter's marriage to Elderion. I should add, one of Aranuir's daughters is married to the heir of the throne of Rohan, making their children descendents of both couples… and, therefore, Elrond, Celebrian and their ancestors. Hope that helps keep things straight! WEG!


	76. Chapter 76 All Is Mystery

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 76

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! The mystery is only going to deepen! More soon.

Chapter 76 --- All Is Mystery

_"All is mystery; but he is a slave who will not struggle to penetrate the dark veil."_

_Benjamin Disraeli _

"Murdered?"

The horror in Seere's voice was echoed in the faces of the others in the room. Elrond looked up from reading the passages in the book Thalion had retrieved from the bookcase. Grimfaced, he slowly nodded his head. "Based on the information in this copy of Prince Elboron's journals and from the entries we read from Faramir's own, it seems a viable solution to the mystery that surrounded the Prince's death."

Oropher spoke for the first time in many minutes. "Why did no one think to investigate Lhach further once they read Prince Faramir's journal? Apparently, his red hair is quite unique in its brightness so as to be hard to miss. This coupled with Faramir's fears about the wizard's activities would seem to me to be sufficient reason to investigate him."

"Unfortunately, none knew he kept them, except for his wife. She had died many years earlier, and it appears he shared this secret with no one else, not even his two children." Sighing, Thalion added, "His journals were not found until almost two-hundred years after his death by his grandson Barahir when he was having a wall repaired in his study. They were apparently what inspired him to write 'The Tales of Aragon and Arwen'. In any case, he had a set of the journals made for Minas Ithil thinking there may be information in them that would be useful to the garrison commander."

"At that time, the Horde attacks had not yet become widespread. Most thought them to be random incidents carried out by a few Orc that had managed to survive Sauron's fall. Then too, it appears Lhach had largely disappeared from sight by that time… or at least did nothing to call attention to himself in any of the official records we have studied. The fact he had red hair might not have been known or connected to the journal entries. Indeed, Faramir made no mention of this trait in his narrative," Elrond observed. "Thalion, you may be the first to connect these events."

Picking up the conversation, Erestor mused. "So often, success in life is a matter of timing. Faramir saw enough to be concerned Lhach was dangerous, but his death prevented him from travelling to Minas Tirith to pursue it further. His suspicions died with him. Estel did not have enough information to connect Lhach to Faramir's death. It would have seemed illogical to connect what he knew of Faramir's initial worries to a motive to kill. He did not have the journals to know the Prince had discovered quite a bit more about what Lhach had been doing in the years after the War. Even if Estel had suspected, what proof did he have?"

Confused, Thalion asked, "Who is this Estel and what power would he have had to investigate the matter?"

A faint smile curved Seere's lips. "You really did hate reading the histories we assigned you, _penneth_, if you need to ask that! Estel was the name King Elessar was given by my husband when he was a child in his care. He was the hope of Middle-earth, but still a child that needed to be protected from those that would have killed the Heir of Isildur. He did not begin to use the name Aragorn until after he came of age, but the family continued to call him Estel." (_young one_)

Looking at the tall elven king, Thalion admitted, "I forgot that you raised him."

Patting the young human on the shoulder, Elrond offered, "I loved him as my son long before he married Arwen. He was as dear to me as my own."

Comforted by this simple statement, Thalion felt his anger recede for the moment. Unsure of where this new information would take them, he asked, "What use do we make of this knowledge? Though it has been many centuries since Faramir died, I would still like to know the truth about his death."

Seere sighed. "Lhach Half-elven has the blood of many on his hands, for he is the one behind the Horde attacks. Indeed, I too wish to see him found for we believe he may have been the one behind my mother's disappearance, as well as, the disappearance of many others. He has much to answer for."

Moving to her side, Elrond slipped his arm around her waist, her words giving him an excuse to touch and hold her. Softly, he promised, "Take comfort, beloved. We will see he is found along with your naneth and punished for his crimes. As your Adar has said, timing is all important. We must all be resolved that the time for his judgement draws near."

Content for the moment to have her near, he lapsed into silent reflection to consider this new information. Finally, Elrond mused, "Faramir was right… there was obviously something Lhach wanted badly enough in this cache to be willing to risk being caught entering a restricted military garrison. I think we need to make a complete inventory of all the items in the trunk and crates before we move them from the safety of this fortress. If we can find an inventory from the time they were first collected, a comparison needs to be made to assure ourselves nothing has been taken or misplaced."

"The seals were intact, my king. What worries you?" Oropher asked.

"Several things, _meldir_. The first is what if Lhach found a way into the dungeons and was not detected? He could have used magic to reseal them. I do not know if there is a means to detect such magic, nor can I say whether such magic is possible, but we cannot ignore the possibility." (_friend_)

Meeting his chief counsellor's gaze, Elrond added, "It is also possible some of the crates were, in fact, transported to the Archives in Minas Tirith as planned. This may explain why Ara thought they were all there, for they were accounted in the Archives records. I also wonder at the fact the garrison commander failed to complete so important a task left him by his Prince. At the very best, this was grossly incompetent and at the worst he may have had other motives. I will rest better knowing it is all here and it was simply an oversight."

Gesturing toward the stack of journals on the table, Thalion offered, "I believe the inventory you seek is in one of those journals. There is also one in the official records of the garrison. I remember seeing it not long after I took command."

"Excellent! That will give us a cross-check between the two sources," Erestor declared. "Would your assistant be able to locate it for us?"

"Indeed he would. Shall I have him gather all the records we have of Prince Faramir's work here? Much of the original fortress was torn down by the King's direct order to rid it of the evil that lingered from its days as Minas Morgul." Looking over at Oropher, Thalion noted, "That is why we found nothing in our search of the building proper. Most of it was rebuilt beginning in the middle of the first century of the Fourth Age once it was deemed properly cleansed."

"Any and all records from that time would be helpful, Thalion," Erestor replied. "I knew it was unlikely we would find much in our search, but it seemed best to rule out that possibility while we were here. If Faramir was as relentless as the reports indicate, I doubt any of the search parties will find anything useful, but we had to try."

"The Prince's efforts to restore this area after its corruption by Sauron may, in part, explain some of Lhach's actions," Seere interjected, tilting her head to look up into her husband's eyes. "Is it possible Faramir's men found what was hidden in the Morgai and it is included in this cache? If Lhach went there and found the site 'cleansed'… after all, the disturbance to the ground was likely still visible and told its own tale to one seeking something buried there, it is logical to assume he sought it here among the items Faramir collected in his sweeps."

Lost in thought, she speculated further. "It may also explain why he risked going to the Prince's home… perhaps used magic to seek his answers. As was said, the Prince was elderly, yet had successfully resisted the earlier efforts to enchant him. I well remember the Prince; he was a sweet and kind man, but he possessed a firm resolve. It may be possible he died fighting a more aggressive assault from the wizard. Clearly, Lhach wanted something badly enough to have taken great risks to acquire it… perhaps, killed if need be to cover his tracks."

"I wonder if there are volumes on magic in the City that might offer some clues as to how various enchantments might affect someone… if they would leave any outward signs on the victim? There are scrolls on the subject in Imladris," Erestor offered.

"We need to look among the materials brought from Orthanc and see what documents on the subject Saruman might have had," Celeborn agreed. "Lhach had already shown a willingness to use magic to achieve his ends in his documented encounters with Faramir. The Prince was aware of this and would have been on his guard to resist him. Yes, Seere's theory makes sense, especially when it is coupled with the fact that Estel sensed magic lingering in the air when he arrived to investigate the death of his friend."

Nodding, Erestor mused, "I would like to know more of what Estel thought on this matter. I wonder if Estel or Arwen kept journals?"

"I know not, _mellon nin_. I had not thought to ask," Elrond admitted. "We must ask Arinzil when we arrive at Minas Tirith. She would know. I would like to know what steps he took after Faramir's death to discover its cause. I would also like to know if the surveillance he ordered on Lhach after his talk with the Prince bore any fruit. Tis possible he found out more than is recorded in the official records since Faramir indicated he planned to be discrete in his inquiries to protect Gandalf's reputation." (_my friend_)

Nodding, Erestor looked over at Thalion where he waited by the door. "Thalion, we need to review the garrison logs to see if Lhach made any further attempts to enter the fortress after those noted in Prince Faramir's journal. If he indeed attempted to force the truth from Faramir with magic, he may have tried to return here at a later date."

Oropher interjected, "But Faramir thought they were in Minas Tirith, so this cache would have been safe would it not?"

"True, tis a logical assumption if Lhach succeeded in breaking Faramir's resolve," Elrond replied. "If he failed, he may have tried to enter the fortress again. Can you see to this, Thalion?"

Elrond slipped into bed beside his wife, the pleasure of having her near still too new not to leave him smiling. Shifting to cuddle her to his side, he asked, "What are you reading, beloved?"

Settling into his arms, she distractedly mumbled, "One of Faramir's journals. They are quite fascinating. I liked him and Lady Éowyn the times I met them when I visited Arwen and Estel."

Amused by her ability to become lost in a book… a trait they shared, he pulled her a little closer. Bending down to nuzzle her neck, he whispered, "How fascinating, _meleth nin_?" (_my love_)

"Very. He was very observant and had a way with words. I find… ah!" A gasp of pleasure slipped from her lips as he began to nibble the sensitive skin below her left ear.

"Is this journal so fascinating finishing it cannot wait until the morning?" he murmured, his hand drifting down to loosen the tie at the neck of her sleeping gown.

Tilting her head to gaze up into his fiery silver eyes, she treated him to a flirtatious grin. "Why? Is there something else I should be doing?"

Chuckling, he reached over to take the journal from her hands and set it on the table by the bed. "I can think of several things. Shall I show you, beloved?"

Sighing, Seere melted into his arms. "Indeed, _melme_… indeed." (_love_)

"Lindir, Oropher, and I have completed the inventory, my king. Beyond what was in the trunk, the crates contained a mix of armour, weapons, a dozen or so maps, a number of marble or granite figures, seven large stone tablets inscribed with Black Speech, and stacks of reports and other documents. Many of the latter are intelligence reports from Sauron's network of spies from across Middle-earth." Rubbing his neck in hopes of relieving the knots that had developed there during the hours he had spent hunched over the various crates, he continued. "There are also personal effects from the nine that were corrupted by the rings of power."

"Of greater import, there appear to be many documents written in Sauron's own hand. I suspect several may have been written at the bidding of Morgoth, but I do not know enough Black Speech to be sure." Trying to ignore the pounding in his temples caused by his attempts to read the foul language, he concluded, "I have also found what I believe to be the personal effects of King Eärnur. This seems to be the final confirmation he died at the hands of the Witchking, though that conclusion should have been obvious to all."

"It was the only logical conclusion, but it did not end the speculation." Shaking his head, Lindir added, "I was always amazed by the number of theories that circulated claiming other possibilities. I found the theory that Mardil, his Stewart had killed him and then concocted the story of the challenge by the Lord of Minas Morgul to cover his disappearance the most intriguing. The fact he was seen riding across the causeway into the fortress by many was rather beside the point it seemed."

Chuckling at Lindir's wry observation, Elrond asked, "Can I fix the three of you a soothing tea? You look rather the worse for wear having spent the better part of two days with this foul material."

Sighing, Oropher nodded. "That would indeed be welcome, _meldir_. I trust it will be that brew you oft made for Ereinion after he had suffered through one of our strategy meetings before Dagorlad." (_friend_)

"Never suggest Eru does not have a sense of humour!" Elrond teased, wanting to lighten the gloom hovering over in the room. "I never thought to see the day when you would ask for a cup of that tea! You ever derided me for making it for Ereinion, and the King for drinking it."

A rueful smile was his reward, coupled with the chuckles from the other two elves. "Indeed… one of many foolish things I did in that time."

Before he could respond, the door opened and Seere entered with a tray bearing a steaming teapot and cups. Elrond quickly rose to help her. "You read my mind, _melme_. We are in need of refreshment and relief from the strain of dealing with these documents fouled by Black Speech." (_love_)

"I expected as much," she replied. "I know Ada too well not to have expected him to try to read as much as he could. Here, drink this. It will help the pain in your head."

Turning his head to watch the elleth, Oropher commented, "So you now make soothing tea? Your influence no doubt, Elrond?"

"Indeed, it is not. Seere is a skilled and knowledgeable herbalist in her own right," her father inserted. "She made most of the medicinals in our stores and works with the healers to provide what they need in an emergency. She could be a healer with little additional training if she were to decide to pursue it."

Laughing, Seere bent to press a kiss to her father's head before beginning to massage the tense muscles of his neck. "As could you, Ada, but like you, I am content to focus on making and improving our medicinals. I know enough to assist in an emergency, but it is not my true calling. I love what I do."

"You enjoy working with plants, dear lady?" Oropher asked, intrigued by this news. /How surprising! Ereinion hated 'grubbing in the dirt' as he called it and gladly left such things to others. He always found Elrond and Erestor's passion for gardens and plants rather boring./

Smiling at the Silvan elf, she nodded. "Indeed, I do. Imladris has a large trade in medicinal plants the Ada, Celeborn, and I started with our chief healer Órecalo. I developed several new hybrids of herbs we sell that are far more potent than the original. That work gives me great satisfaction."

Frowning slightly, Oropher pressed, "You enjoy… digging in the dirt?"

Amused by his question, Seere countered, "What is there not to love in that, _meldir_? I feel so close to Arda… the natural world, when I spend time working in the garden. I love the feel of the damp soil in my hands and the pleasure of seeing my hard work come to fruition. Why does this surprise you?" (_friend_)

Shaking off the sense of confusion that had settled around his heart, he admitted, "Ereinion hated such pursuits. He found it rather boring to work in the garden and gladly left that to others."

Holding his gaze, the elleth cautioned, "I am Seere, _mellon nin_, not Ereinion. I have yet to come to the knowledge if you are right or wrong in your claims, but this I know. You must accept me as I am… now. Only time will answer our questions." (_mellon nin_)

Tilting his head to study the play of fierce emotions that lit her unforgettable eyes, he finally nodded. "As you wish, my Queen. Either way, this knowledge is for you to discover, not me. I am sorry if I have caused you pain or unnecessary worry. I quite like the elleth before me and will enjoy getting to know her as she is… now."

Laughing, she reached over to pat his arm. "You are incorrigible, Oropher! I thank the Valar you decided to rejoin us in this life. You will keep life interesting, I have no doubt!"

Grumbling, Erestor traded a look with Elrond. "Indeed, he excels at that!"

"You are sure of this? Our inventory tallies with the original save for these items?" Elrond demanded.

Sighing, Erestor handed over the final report. "Indeed I am, though I wish the answer were different. We are talking about four crates containing mostly documents and a few odd items… a suit of armour and a couple of pieces of weaponry from Easterlings and Haradrim warriors."

"Four crates? You are sure of this number?" Elrond pressed.

"Very sure. Both the official record and Faramir's journal entry speak of thirty-three crates and one trunk." Pointing to the appropriate line in his report, Erestor continued. "As you can know, we recovered twenty-nine crates from the dungeons, not thirty-three."

Celeborn mused. "This number may suggest that some were shipped to Minas Tirith as planned, while the rest were somehow forgotten and allowed to remain behind. Had the intent been ill, I would expect to see some attempt to alter the official record so that the two accounts would not match. Looking at the original inventories there appears little of great worth in those four crates… mostly documents. The valuable items were in the trunk for the most part. The rest we have recovered in the crates we have."

Nodding, Glorfindel offered, "They were in the process of rebuilding the main part of the fortress during the time the transfers should have been made. Tis possible the transport was interrupted by that effort and the commander simply stored the crates away temporarily until he had time to finish the process. He then forgot. It happens."

"What was his man's name? Perhaps, he left something that explains this in a report or journal?" Lindir suggested.

Flipping through a duty roster from those years, Thalion took a moment before he answered. "His name was Duilin. He does not seem to have held the post of commander long. I see his name listed for… but eleven years, then another was assigned the duty. He was Cirion, a cousin of Faramir's, I believe."

After a moment, Elrond proposed, "I think we need to fully review the logs for this time period to see if there is some indication of what happened. As the sentries have reported that Haldir and Háma's patrol is returning from the high pass, we must prepare to leave for Minas Tirith within the next two days. We still have the site to the south to investigate, and it seems we have much to research in Minas Tirith. Erestor, please prepare a list of the information we need to seek. It may be necessary to dispatch a courier to Imladris so that Elladan can have some of your staff begin to review the materials in our library."

"May I purpose, my king that one of us remains behind to assist Thalion with this research rather than cart all of these records to Minas Tirith?" Erestor suggested. "I would further suggest you and Celeborn remain with Seere and myself at the City and allow the others to investigate of the last site without you. There is no reason for you to accompany them when your assistance would be of greater help to us. Further, instinct tells me you and my daughter need to remain together so that the details of your vision may be explored and perhaps refined."

"Not to mention, none of us was looking forward to enduring your mood after leaving Seere behind in Minas Tirith," Oropher whispered to Celeborn. Feeling the silver eyes of the King turn in his direction, the Silvan lord adopted an innocent smile choosing to ignore the muffled chuckles that were spreading around the room.

Glaring at the blond elf, he muttered to his wife, "It was your idea he accompany us, my sweet. I knew I should have sent him with his grandson."

Grinning, Seere rose to stand behind her husband's chair. Slipping her arms around his neck, she bent to whisper in his ear. "And my plan has worked far better than I had hoped if it results in your staying with me in Minas Tirith rather than riding off into the south without me. I would miss you."

Knowing he was destined to be teased by this decision, Elrond nodded in agreement to Erestor's proposal. In truth, he felt the ache that had begun to build in his chest since he had made the original decision to leave her at Minas Tirith easing. /As usual, Erestor is right, and this time, so is Oropher. I would have been impossible to live with had I been forced to leave her so soon after our bonding. Still, Glory will never let me hear the end of this./

Straightening his shoulders, Elrond concluded their meeting. "Very well… we will make ready to march to Minas Tirith at dawn two days hence. Linder, I will ask you to remain to assist Thalion in completing the review of the records. You can travel to Minas Tirith with the patrol that carries the weekly reports to the city when your work here is finished. The questions regarding the murder of Prince Faramir and the reasons for the commander's removal from his duties are new mysteries we must solve it we are to pierce the dark veil of Lhach Half-elven's plans."


	77. Chapter 77 Mystery and Innocence

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 77

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R (this chapter)  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! Yes, Elrond is a randy old elf! lol More soon!

Chapter 77 --- Mystery and Innocence

_"Mystery and innocence are not akin."  
Hosea Ballou_

-----

"There is nothing here. Let us all agree and move to the next site," Legolas urged. "We have searched the entire area twice and can find no cave or other place that fits the description Seere gave from her vision."

Sighing, Elrohir dropped down onto the ground next to his mate. Staring into the fire, he argued, "That is the very reason I am hesitant to quit our search, _melme_. We have found nothing. If we had found an empty cave, I would be readying my horse as we speak. We have found nothing. How is that?" (_love_)

Frowning, Aranuir asked, "Do you think we are in the wrong place? We only had a general location to guide us."

"That is one possibility," the peredhel agreed. "But… what if the entrance is barred by magic as was the one under Ramos?"

Trading uneasy looks, the other two princes silently considered this possibility. After a moment, Ara nodded. "As much as I would like to deny that possibility and urge us to move along to the next site, you raise a valid concern. How do we go about finding a cave that is barred with Maiar magic? We only knew of the spell on the other because of  
Seere's vision."

A rueful smile lit Elrohir's face. "Now that I cannot say, my friend. As I came up with the idea it was magically barred, you two should handle the finding part!"

"Funny, beloved… funny," Legolas muttered. "Elrond has always said you are the most like him in regards to your abilities. He seems to think you share of the gifts of his Maiar blood. I would think you are the most likely of the three of us to sense magic of this type, for your father did once he was warned to look."

"I know he says I have these gifts, but I have seldom seen proof of this… Naneth's attack at Redhorn being the only significant vision I have ever had," he offered. "Then too, that came to me after she was taken, so it was not true foresight. It merely helped guide us to the cave where they had taken… Ai!"

A gentle voice soothed his mind. **Be at peace, _penneth_. Your grandfather and father alerted me to the fact you may need my council. Talk to me. **(_young one_)

"Naneth'ra!"

Galadriel's amusement drifted into his mind.** Indeed, _ion_. Now focus… show me what you have seen and we will attempt to find this hidden cave together.** (_son_)

Rising as if in a daze, Elrohir moved back toward the rocky slopes of the _Ered Lithui_. Puzzled, Legolas and Aranuir rose and followed. "Is he talking to his grandmother… the Lady Galadriel?" Ara whispered.

"I believe that is the case, though I was not aware he could farspeak," Legolas whispered back, moving swiftly to his husband's left side to aid him should he stumble. "Perhaps she can help us for her powers are great."

**Naneth'ra… this is the part of the slope that best fits the description from Seere's dream. We have searched it twice and found nothing.**

The Lady's ethereal voice urged, **Stretch out your mind, _ion_, and let your senses seek that which is not natural to Arda. Magic works with nature if it caster's intent is good; it pulses in harmony with the earth. If the intent of the one that cast the spell is dark, the spell will struggle against what is natural and will create a… ripple in the air.** (_son_)

**A ripple, Naneth'ra? How do I sense a ripple in the air?** he asked, feeling his earlier frustration return.

**Elrohir! You must concentrate and not let your doubts lead you,** she admonished. **Focus and let your spirit guide you. You are the descendant of Melian, the Maia. I am an elf of great power and sight, as is your father. You have inherited many gifts that you have too long denied. It is time for you to accept your heritage and make it part of your spirit. Now… let your spirit connect to the flow of Arda and listen. You will know what you seek when it finds you.**

**It will find me, Naneth'ra?** he pressed, taking a deep breath and stilling the nervous pounding of his heart.

A smile comforted his heart and spirit. **Indeed, _penneth_. I will walk this path with you and help you all I can, but you must accept this gift and let the will of the One be fulfilled. This task has fallen to you and you alone must do it or it will not be done. There is no other that can.** (_young one_)

Coming to a halt at the base of the slope, Elrohir closed his eyes and focused all of his attention on the pulse of Arda. All elves felt the flow of Arda's life force and most needed the connection to retain the harmony of their spirit. Feeling the reassuring pulse of nature caress his senses, he was momentarily shaken to feel his heart pause for a few scant seconds before it began to beat with a new rhythm that matched the flow of Eä.

A sigh of profound joy slipped from his lips and he instinctively reached out to grasp his mate's hand in hopes of sharing the peace the feeling had left within his _fëa_. A soft gasp of surprise at his side caused a fierce spark of pleasure to course though his veins. Tamping down his initial desire to turn to Legolas and sweep him into his arms, Elrohir let his spirit reach out… drift out to mingle with the pulse of Arda.

To his right, a wave of anger… evil touched his heart and a shiver rippled though his body. **Ai! It was a ripple, Naneth'ra! I felt it!**

A loving chuckle joined the one that slipped from his lips. **Well done, _ion nin_! Now focus on the direction from whence that feeling came. Move slowly and with care. As you near it, stop. Do not attempt to force your way though the magical barrier. We must study it with care before we decide on a course of action. It may be we need to consult your Adar for his thoughts, so you must be patient. Indeed, it may not be possible for you to enter the cave at all, but that will tell us much in and of itself. Are you ready?** (_my son_)

Feeling Legolas grasp his arm to strengthen their contact, Elrohir let his grandmother feel his agreement as he moved slowly up the slope to his right. Feeling Aranuir join them, he accepted the supporting hand at his right elbow. He felt rather than saw several of their warriors follow them up the incline. "Do not go ahead of me… any of you. I must feel my way slowly. The magic I sense is dark and powerful."

Satisfied he had sufficiently warned his companions, he focused all of his energy on the thread of the dark that rattled and jarred his senses as they moved closer. **How did we miss this earlier, Naneth'ra? The air itself seems to grow cold and I feel like a thick, black tar is oozing over me.**

**Stop NOW, Elrohir!**

Jerking to an abrupt halt, his mind called, **What is it, Naneth'ra? What do you feel?**

**It is not what I feel, _penneth_, it is what you feel! This magic is dark… very dark. I have only felt such sensations as you describe in the presence of one of the Dark Lords. Now, step back a few paces and we will consider what more we can learn of this magic.** (_young one_)

Doing as she asked, Elrohir pulled Legolas and Aranuir back with him. **What should I do now?**

Once again speaking in a soothing tone, she instructed, **First, you must relax. I do not think you and the others are in any danger, but we must be sure. Focus and gaze into the heart of this darkness. Tell me what you see.**

Taking several cleansing breaths to free his spirit of the heavy feeling that had settled around his heart, he again focused on the darkness before him. A random jumble of images assaulted his mind and he stumbled back and dropped to his knees. **Ai! Did you feel that, Naneth'ra… see the images that came to me?**

**Indeed I did, _ion_. You have done exceedingly well in this. Pull your spirit back into yourself and let Legolas lead you back to sit by the fire. You will be drained by your experience and will need to rest. A cup of the soothing tea Seere favours would be a good idea as well. I must think about this… talk to my husband and your father before we proceed. Are you well, _penneth_? **_(son) (young one)_

Sagging into the support given him by his two attendants, he replied, **I am well, Naneth'ra, merely drained as you said I would be. What must I do now?**

**Rest for now. I will seek your mind shortly to discuss possible ways of dealing with the mystery before us. Under no circumstances allow anyone to venture near to this place. Understood? We do not want to lose anyone to reckless behaviour,** she cautioned.

**I understand. I will see to it. Can I sleep for a time?** he whispered, exhaustion pulling at his mind and body.

**Sleep well, _ion nin_. I will contact you soon. Remember to warn the others before you sleep.** With that, she was gone. (_my son_)

-----

"What do you make of this, Elrond?" Celeborn asked, his brow furrowed from stress.

Sighing, Elrond settled deeper into the chair he had taken beside the fire. Reaching for the cup of soothing tea Seere had made after their 'talk' with Galadriel, he confessed, "I am at a loss, _meldir_. I have little doubt this magic was set by Sauron from the images your Lady shared with us. Without full knowledge of this magic, none of us can risk tampering with it. The penalty for making a mistake could well be someone's life." (_friend_)

"Indeed, I would agree." Taking a sip from his cup of tea, the silver-haired elf lord mused, "We have long suspected Elrohir had far greater power than he had yet acknowledged within himself. Elladan is the same, though his gifts are less mystical."

"E'dan is much more like you and his mother than his twin. For all his mischievous nature, he is the more practical and focused of the two." Smiling he added, "he is relentless once he has set his mind to something."

"And you think it was from Celebrian or me that he acquired this trait?" Smirking at the amused looks on the faces of the others in the room, Celeborn returned them to their original topic. "I am intrigued by the obvious anger and frustration I sensed from the images of Lhach. Does this indicate he failed to bring down the barrier and was denied whatever lies within the cave?"

Nodding, Elrond agreed. "I had the same reaction to those images, so it seems likely. It also seems likely we will find no way through the barrier if it baffled him. He has seen far more of the information from Orthanc than we have and still he was unable to enter. Until we know more, I fear we must urge them to move to the next site. Perhaps we will find the key to this mystery as we continue our search through the Archives at Minas Tirith."

Háma sat up straight and looked over at Seere. "My lady, when you had the vision of the cave under the falls, did not you say the wizard had some sort of key? That he used the key to open the way."

"Aye, he had a key; two in fact… one to the chest and the other to the small box inside." Meeting her husband's gaze she asked, "Those were the only keys he had… actual keys, but Háma has suggested something we should consider. Is it possible Sauron used some type of device to act as a key to open the most sensitive of these sites? A talisman or the like?"

"We found no signs of magic having been used to bar the pit we found on the ridge of Morgai," Haldir interjected. "Nor have we found signs of magic at any of the other sites we have investigated, save the one under Ramos. What was so important about these two sites that Sauron felt the need to protect them in this manner, especially given how remote these sites are? There was little chance of someone stumbling upon them by accident."

"A very good question. Consider this… the cave under Ramos was likely there when we mapped the area for Gil-Galad in the middle of the Second Age, but we did not see it," Erestor reasoned. "From what Galadriel has told you, Elrohir's patrol searched the area twice with no success, even knowing a cave should be there. It was only when Elrohir used his gift to sense the magic… a gift few have, that they found it."

"All true, _mellon nin_. Where are you going with this?" Elrond asked, leaning forward to listen. (_my friend_)

"My point is this," the Noldor offered. "What if Lhach was unable to reconstruct the magic used by Sauron to hide the cave? The best he could do perhaps was enchant it so that none could leave once they enter it. Finding the cave to begin with is at odds with my own memory of the site and the enchantment now guarding it is rather crude in comparison to the subtlety required to hide it in plain sight. That was more Sauron's style."

"Faramir made comment of the fact Lhach was less powerful than his father… he felt the difference," Thalion added. "This would mean he was less powerful than Sauron as well, right?"

"Indeed, he was far less gifted," Erestor replied, a harsh frown marring the beauty of his features. "That was the issue at the heart of his anger. As Arwen would have told Faramir had he reached Minas Tirith, Lhach deeply resented being half-elven, for he felt it diminished him and made him less than he should have been, a full-blooded Maia. He envied his father his great power. To make matters worse, his twin… my wife, had been gifted with far greater strength than he. She was nearly as powerful as their sire. His jealousy deeply divided the family and brought grief to his kin. They were estranged over the matter for half an age."

Puzzled the two young humans traded looks. Finally Háma asked, "If there had been such animosity between Lhach and his kin, why would your wife have trusted him enough to be taken captive by him? If she was the more powerful of the two, how could he have taken, much less kept her captive all these years?"

Sighing, Erestor admitted, "Tis but a theory we have that he is the one that took her, but little else makes sense of the events that surrounded her disappearance. While they were long estranged, she still loved her twin dearly. I can think of no other that could have tempted her to leave our daughter to the care of her nanny and guards to go and meet them. I can only imagine he called for help or asked her to me meet him nearby to talk. She would have trusted him regardless of their divisions for he was her twin, not someone to fear. If he was prepared to ensnare her, her greater power would have been for naught if he managed to surprise her. In many ways, Laurea is a very trusting and innocent spirit, so unlike her twin in almost all ways."

A reflective silence settled around the room as its occupants tried to make sense of what they knew and of what they simply suspected. Glorfindel broke the quiet to observe, "I may be oversimplifying this, but what we have found in investigating the mystery puzzle sites reminds me of just that… a puzzle."

Looking over at his friend, Elrond asked, "Since you are a great lover of riddles and games of strategy, _mellon nin_, have you found a pattern that makes sense of this puzzle?" (_my friend_)

"I might." Rising to walk over to the table where the puzzle map had been placed earlier, he unrolled it, finding several nearby objects to weigh the corners. Bracing his arms on the table, he studied the carefully drawn map and the various notes they had added detailing their various findings. He did not look up as the others rose and took places around the table.

After nearly an hour of quiet reflection, he lifted his eyes to meet those of his King. "May I suggest there is indeed a pattern, my liege? Of the eleven sites we selected to investigate, we have now been to nine. Seven of these sites showed no obvious traces of magic. At the very least, none of these seven were protected by new spells of concealment or protection. At the first, we found clear sign the site had been visited, but the artefact we found was not discovered, leading us to think Lhach sent his Hordes to retrieve the item rather than going himself."

"This leads me to think these sites, in and of themselves, were not the most critical or contained the least important items. Indeed, both the tablet and the cache of documents in Rohan were written in Black Speech, a tongue all but unknown and forgotten but for a few elves and a handful of scholars." Tilting his head, he noted, "Should someone find them, they would be useless unless they took them to a scholar that could read them. Their being found may be less vital to the success of the whole… like pawns on a chest board, they are expendable and possibly duplicated at more than one site. Further, even if that one piece was translated, what good does it do you unless you know where it fits in the whole scheme of things?"

"Now consider the two other sites, both guarded by powerful magic." The Balrog Slayer pointed to the site under Ramos. "At Ramos, we know from Seere's vision that Lhach entered the cave under the falls, took several items from the chest, and then left after casting a nasty bit of magic to snare any that followed him. It is noteworthy that he did not bother to hide it again. Whether or not this is a matter of his lack of ability or the lack of the need does not matter as much as this fact sets it apart from the one Elrohir has found in to the east. The images you say Elrohir saw indicate Lhach was unable to enter this site and the fact the full enchantment that hides it still holds is key."

Looking up to meet the King's intent silver gaze, Glorfindel concluded, "What if the other sites served no other purpose but to hold a piece of the puzzle… the pieces needed to open these two sites?"

-----


	78. Chapter 78 Another Name

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 78

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks Angelsfyre1! I love mysteries, so I'm really enjoying writing this part. Glory is a very clever elf, no doubt about it!

Chapter 78 --- Another Name

_"Mystery is another name for our ignorance; if we were omniscient, all would be perfectly plain."  
Tryon Edwards_

"If I am following your logic, you are suggesting that Lhach has been unable to open the cave to the east because he lacks all the necessary pieces of the puzzle… does not know how to open it?" Erestor asked, leaning over to reread the notes at the various sites, a gleam of interest lighting his dark eyes.

"Indeed, I am," Glorfindel announced, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for his king's pronouncement.

Studying his Seneschal for several minutes, Elrond finally conceded, "Your theory has merit, my friend. In the absence of the current means to prove your theory, let us try to disprove it. Each of you… what occurs to you as you hear this theory?"

"I have a question that has bothered me from the outset. Why would Sauron have done any of this?" Haldir questioned. "If these items were so important to him, why scatter them about at all? Would he not keep them close so that he could get to them if he needed them? And further, why would he make it so difficult to retrieve the necessary puzzle pieces to access them? Indeed, why would he have needed such devices to open these sites? He would simply have ended the spell and entered."

"Ai! Hearing your questions, I suddenly see some logic to such actions, _ion_," Celeborn exclaimed. "We have been assuming Sauron scattered these items strictly for his use, so that he could get to them in an emergency. What if the puzzle was a way of providing him with an alternative plan in the event things went ill for him? You are right, Haldir; he would not need such devices and could still get into the caves anytime he needed to without them… if he were free." (_son_)

Beginning to pace back and forth before the fire, the Lord of Lorien mused, "But what if he were not free? This scheme would allow him to send his servants to retrieve them but make it nearly impossible for someone lacking his guidance to make use of them. Sauron was unfailingly cautious and never took risks unless he was forced. He liked letting others do his dirty work while he remained safely out of the fray. Having seen Morgoth fall trapped inside his fortress with his servants unable to aid him in the end would have haunted him. This is exactly the type of scheme he would have devised to assure himself it would not happen to him."

"But… was that not the case during the siege at Barad-Dûr?" Oropher asked. "He was trapped in his fortress and was forced to fight as he had no other option. Why did he not seek to have them retrieved then if they are so powerful?"

"He had the One Ring and thought himself invincible. He did not think he needed anything more. He only emerged because he was certain he would win," Elrond replied. "Even during the Ring War, he had seduced the hearts of Saruman and Denethor… controlled their minds. For a time, Saruman held Gandalf and Théoden, which meant they were nominally held at Sauron's behest. He had the Nazgúl and his thousands of Yrck and other beasts… his legions of corrupt men. The Ring was nearly in his grasp and only his arrogant disregard for the strength of Frodo and Sam… the courage and resolve of the free peoples denied him his victory."

"This thought supports Glorfindel's theory and would explain why Lhach was willing to take the risks he did to enter this fortress," Grór interjected. "If Faramir's men found whatever was hidden in the Morgai, it may have been something he needed. We know we have found items at three sites and we have all of the items stored here. We may have what he needs. This secret stash may yet provide our answers."

"We still have no idea what he is trying to find… be it in the eastern cave or no," Lindir observed.

Seere shook her head. "Nay, that is not true, _meldir_. In my vision at the cave under Ramos, I heard Lhach say, _'He will regret the day he chose to discount me! I will find the touchstone and then… nothing, not even the Valar, will be able to stop me!' _ At that time, he had not found something called the touchstone. If Glory is right, he still has not… and we must stop him finding it." (_friend_)

Frowning, Lindir asked, "That part does seem clear. Do we have any idea what this touchstone might be?"

"Not yet, but Seere's vision gives us something specific to seek in the materials we recovered from Orthanc. Perhaps, if we can find some reference to it, we might find a clue as to the rest," Erestor speculated.

"Seere has drawn my attention to another possibility I would like to explore. When you quoted that excerpt from your vision just now, I heard a possible second interpretation of the first part… _'He will regret the day he chose to discount me!'_" Elrond repeated. "When you first had this vision, I had assumed he referred to his father, but what if he meant someone else?Lhach spent a great deal of time at Orthanc, especially in his youth. Saruman was his tutor for many years. We need to review the records to see if it is possible that Lhach fell under his thrall… and thereby Sauron's."

"If he wanted to strike out at his father for choosing an elven wife rather than a Maia mate, who better to align himself with than the leader of the order of the Istari?" Erestor fell silent for a moment as he considered the bitterness and anger his brother-in-law had always shown in his dealings with Gandalf. "If he made overtures seeking to ally himself to the Istar and Saruman rejected them… we should consider that scenario as well. I saw mention of journals in the inventories in Minas Tirith. That might be a good place to look. It might give us a better understanding of what motivates Lhach to these acts."

"I agree, _meldir_. We will be kept quite busy during our time in the City," Elrond observed. "For every thing we learn, we find ten more mysteries that need answering." (_friend_)

Sighing, Erestor added, "You are right in this. Our list of issues to research grows by the day. We may be at this for years at this rate."

"If my Adar has no objection to my leaving my second in command, would you allow me to travel with Lindir to Minas Tirith to assist in this, Adar'ra? I would like to see this to the end," Thalion offered.

Smiling, Elrond teased, "You do realise our research involves reading dusty books in the libraries of Minas Tirith, do you not, _ion_? I was under the impression that such pursuits did not interest you." (_son_)

Grinning at the elf king, he responded, "I will make an exception this once if I may."

"Indeed, your help would be most welcome. You have a fine spirit and a keen intellect. We could use all such help we can get," he replied.

Looking over at Celeborn, he asked, "Do you wish to contact your lady and share with her our latest conclusions? I think it is clear Elrohir and his companions have done all they can at their current site; indeed, they risk great injury if they attempt to enter the cave at this time. We must instruct them to proceed to the next site immediately, then to Minas Tirith."

"I will see to it, _ion_," Celeborn answered. "I think we have made great progress this day. I only wish I knew progress toward what!" (_ion_)

Pouring himself a mug of hot tea from the pot warming over the small fire, Aranuir settled onto the ground near the two elves. "This has been a memorable day, _mellyn nin_. While I agree there is nothing more we can do here at this time, I must confess I am not happy with the thought of leaving this site unattended." (my friends)

"I was thinking the same," Legolas admitted. "Sadly, we do not have a big enough patrol with us to leave a detail to guard it. There is no place for an army to seek shelter in this Valar-forsaken land. They would be at the mercy of a larger force should they be attacked."

"I agree, but it bothers me to leave this site free for the taking. What if they are wrong to think they have what the wizard is seeking among what they have found and that he needs this 'puzzle piece' to enter here? He may simply have been waiting to come here thinking it too remote to be of concern," Ara complained.

"Nay, that is not likely," Elrohir inserted. "Remember, I saw that he has been here already and left angry at his failure to find a way into the cave. Tis far more likely he is not yet worried we are able to open it either and did not want to waste time or Orcs fighting at this time. Indeed, he may hope we will stay here and delay in getting onto the next task. If we are here wasting time, we are not helping Ada and our alliance make further progress that would truly threaten him."

Legolas traded an annoyed look with the man. "I hate it when he is logical. Had I found logic so appealing, I would have married Elladan."

Snorting with laughter, the younger twin asserted, "My twin is hardly a paragon of logic. Besides, he takes after Ada and is attracted to elleth."

"That is not what I heard! Rumour had it he would bed anything with a pulse before Azeriel tripped him up!" Legolas countered.

"Do not trust to rumours! Elladan's reputation was vastly distorted." Cutting his eyes at his husband, the peredhel teased, "Besides, I am far more… gifted than is my twin!"

"Oh, please! You are physically identical in EVERY way! I checked to be sure," Legolas smirked.

Laughing, Elrohir retorted, "So… at last you admit it! Come to think of it you were the one to suggest we stop for a swim or bath at nearly every lake, stream, or puddle we crossed. We often commented while travelling with you we bathed as often as we did in Imladris. I have always suspected you were lusting after us all those years before you made you play for me!"

"I made a play for you! You have a failed memory of the event. You must be feeling the strain of your earlier efforts and are confused still!" the woodland prince retorted.

Both stopped, as the third member of their group burst out laughing. "Please… these are my uncles you are discussing! I do think there is a limit to how much I should know of their love lives! Besides Uncle, it is well known you went to Mirkwood under the false pretence of seeking to resolve an accounting error over wine and seduced this poor young thing!"

"Poor young thing! I will remind you I was a warrior since long before the famous King Elessar was even an idea! If I wanted to…"

"I was the one lured there under false pretence, then conspired against by his whole family, so badly did they want me for his mate! I…"

Seeing the predatory gleam in the man's eyes, they both fell silent. "What? Please continue. I would be happy to correct any misunderstandings that exist in this matter," Ara promised.

Elrohir and Legolas traded a resigned look. "Tell Elladan nice try. How much did he wager you that you could not get us to tell you the story of how we became lovers?" Elrohir asked.

"Five bottles of miruvor."

"He wagered Haldir two… Glory four, and Gimli six. You should seek to improve your terms before you go any further for it seems he thinks Haldir the most likely of all of you to trip us up, else he would have sweetened the pot," Legolas suggested, his mock frown failing to hide his amusement.

Irritated by this news, Ara agreed. "If he thinks as little of my chances as you suggest, I could strike a counter bargain with you two… half of whatever final deal will be yours for the telling?"

Matching snorts of laughter greeted his proposal. "Not for all the miruvor in Middle-earth, _meldir_! We would never hear the end of it and eternity is a very long time!" Elrohir proclaimed. (f_riend_)

"Besides, we prefer to keep some things to ourselves… a little mystery is good for the spirit," Legolas teased.

A soft tap on the door drew broke the quiet of the room, its occupants otherwise focused on the documents they were reading. Thalion called permission to enter. His second stepped just inside the door. "My lord, a messenger has arrived from Minas Tirith with a dispatch for King Elrond from our Queen. Shall I show him in?"

"Indeed, bring him to us at once," the young prince replied after trading a look with Elrond.

As the door closed behind the warrior, Erestor traded a puzzled look with his friend. "I wonder at this. We march for the City in the morn and should be there by nightfall. What could be so urgent to warrant sending a messenger? Why not a bird if this news could not wait for a day?"

"I cannot say, _mellon nin_. I too find this worrying." Hearing the door open, he rose and greeted the messenger. "_Suilad_, I understand you have a message for me?" (_my friend_) (_Greetings)_

Bowing to the Prince and the elven king, the messenger presented him with a sealed scroll. "I bring you greetings from Queen Arinzil. She bid me bring you this message. She wishes you a safe journey on the morrow."

"Thank you, young one."

Nodding toward his second, Thalion instructed, "If you will follow Hargam, he will see that you and your patrol are given a hot meal and a place to sleep. You can travel back to Minas Tirith with the King's party tomorrow."

Once the young man had left, Elrond broke the seal and began to read.

_My warmest greetings to you and your companions, Adar'ra._

_I wish I had glad tidings to offer, but I must instead share with you news of a most unsettling event. This morning I was visited by the Seer Verilin and the Loremaster Bergil. They came to recount a prophecy that came to the seer as they started their day's work in the Archives. Master Bergil, recognising what was happening, had a scribe record her words. I share them with you now._

"_Blood will blind your eyes and the light will be hard to find. One bathed in darkness is near. The walls close in around you… your back must bend if you should stand. The air is a foul thing that burns the eye and chokes the throat. The stones… the walls are slick and your hands find nowhere to grasp… your feet an unsure path. Yet, love will find you in the dark if you keep faith. Cast your eyes down, not up… left not right, and the shadows shall shelter you until your lover's arms find you."_

_As Verilin believes this prophecy to involve you and the Lady Seere, I thought it best to bring you this news as quickly as possible. It is my hope this missive finds you well and time is with us that this prophecy may yet guide you._

_We await your coming on the morrow. Travel safe. May the Valar protect you._

_With love,_

_Arinzil_

"_Ion_, what news does the Queen send?" Celeborn asked, worried by the sudden pale cast of the peredhel's features. (_son_)

Sighing, Elrond handed the scroll to the elf. "Read it aloud if you please. We will all need to pay heed to this warning."

The room fell quiet as Celeborn finished reading. After a moment, Seere asked, "Beloved… what does it mean?"

Moving to kneel before her chair, Elrond took her hands. "I do not know, _melme_, but we will take care to be on our guard until an answer reveals itself." Drawing her into his arms, he whispered, "I will not let any harm come to you… this I promise." (_love_)


	79. Chapter 79 The Leaves of Memory

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 79

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! Hold on tight! Things are only going to get more intense from here on out! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 79 --- The Leaves of Memory

_"The leaves of memory seemed to make A mournful rustling in the dark."  
Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

-----

Celeborn leaned back in his chair and tried to find a more comfortable position in hopes of relieving the strain on his back. Rolling his neck, he felt the muscles protest the endless hours he had spent hunched over one or another of the massive tomes or piles of scrolls that surrounded him on the table. Instinct told him the afternoon had not yet passed its midpoint, but the room lay in deep shadows as it had since the early morn. /As it does at any hour! While these rooms deep in the heart of the City provide security and quiet, they offer little in the way of amenities. I long to be back in Imladris in our bright sunlit library./

A muffled groan to his left drew his attention. Noting the awkward way his friend held his shoulders and the pitches set of his features, he guessed Erestor was suffering from their days spent in the gloom of the archives of Minas Tirith as surely as he. /Then too, the strain of this prophecy of Verilin has done nothing to improve our moods. It makes little sense. Once we were safely away from Minas Ithil, the description fits no place I can imagine. And whether it is Elrond or Seere that is in danger, I cannot say so vague is the wording. Sadly, that is often the way of prophecy. We have two such messages before us and neither do we understand./

A shifting in the patterns of light in the dim room made him look toward the doorway. Seeing Elrond appear, he smiled in greeting. "How fair thee, my friend?"

Smiling in return, though his smile was a little strained around the edges, Elrond responded, "I am tired and I suspect the rest of you are as well. Seere and Arinzil are on their way to the Queen's Garden and they have bid me find the rest of our party. The Queen has arranged for light refreshments to be served amid the plants my daughter so loved. Come, join us. A break and some fresh air will do us much good."

"Elrond, we have much work to complete and time is not on our side. We will need to prepare to return to Imladris within the coming six weeks if we are to arrive before snow has blocked the high passes of the mountains," Erestor began.

Closing the book in front of him, Celeborn rose and walked over to do the same to the one in front of Erestor. "They are right, _mellon nin_. We have spent most of the last week in the dark and gloom of these rooms, stopping only for a quick meal or a few hours of sleep. We need some time in the sun and open air to refresh both our minds and spirits. We will return far better able to focus on our task. We cannot risk becoming careless, thus missing some vital clue for weary eyes." (_my friend_)

"He has said it well, Erestor. As he has long been your healer, listen to his advice and come with us," Elrond urged. A small smirk preceded, "You do not want me to send Seere or Arinzil to fetch you do you?"

A short laugh greeted his teasing. Rising, the Noldor waved his hand to urge Celeborn along. "Indeed not! Lead on and I will follow."

-----

The breeze that shifted softly through the neat rows and paths of the garden was a pleasant balm to their tired senses. The air had a crisp, refreshing nip that hinted of fall, yet the sunlight that filtered through the ornamental trees kept them comfortably warm. Taking a sip of the mellow wine he had been offered, Elrond took a moment to let his eyes drink in the beauty of the garden Estel had built for his bride.

In the early years of their marriage, Arwen had thrived on his love and care, their children and the home they had built, but she had still missed the lush beauty of Imladris and the towering grandeur of Lothlorien. Arwen had ever lived in homes that had existed within, not apart from the natural world. Minas Tirith had been a shock to her elven senses.

Hewn from the side of the mountain, it was a city of stone and mortar. It soared above the rolling grassland of the Pelennor rather than being a part of it. It snuggled into the side of the mountain, but was built for defence not to be blend with the mountainside as had her home of many millennia.

Other than the White Tree, small plots of grass, and a few scattered plants housed in large stone pots, the city was devoid of the growing things… the olvar. Few birds and small animals save for pigeons and rats made their home in the City; the link to the kelvar was missing. She found it sterile and lifeless for all the teeming bustle of its streets and buildings. Though she had chosen to be counted among the Secondborn, she was at her heart an elf and needed a connection to the natural world to thrive.

While she had been away visiting her brothers and friends in Imladris in the tenth year of their marriage, Estel had built her a garden on the upper most tier of the City surrounding the House of the King. The vast stone courtyard had been transformed by the citizens of the city that had come to greatly love their Queen. When Arwen had returned in the fall, she had been greeted by the sight of newly planted beds of roses, small trees settling into the deep mounds of earth that had been carted to the top, and the sounds of birds that had discovered this new sanctuary.

Estel had one final gift for his Queen. He had wisely left much of the garden unplanned. He had given her the pleasure of ordering its paths and selecting its plants. Over the years, that small garden had grown and matured, then spread down the tiers to the lower levels. Small pocket gardens and dense trailing vines laden with fragrant flowers had transformed the city from sterile stone to lush oasis, its beauty a new jewel in the crown of Middle-earth.

"Legend has it most of the roses we have in this upper garden are native to Imladris," Arinzil offered. "I made a point of studying those in the gardens you built, Adar'ra and I think legend is correct in this. Am I right?"

Smiling, the elven king nodded. "I would say most were rooted from stock from the Valley, but I note many new varieties that are unique to Minas Tirith. I was wondering if I might have cuttings from these so that I might add them to our gardens? Several are quite lovely and special."

Pleased, the Queen rose. "Indeed! We would be proud to have our roses added to those in Imladris. Let me show you one you might like most especially. It is a silvery-blue rose King Elessar called 'the Evenstar'. He helped develop it in secret as an anniversary gift for his wife on the fiftieth year of their marriage."

"A silver-blue rose? Indeed, I would love to have a cutting of that." Smiling down into the gleaming eyes of the elleth cuddled against his side, he added, "I shall now be inspired to develop a rose with the golden-hue of my own wife's eyes." A small hand lifted to pull his lips down to hers for a soft, gentle kiss.

Smiling fondly at the pair, Arinzil teased, "Ah, newlyweds! May you ever look upon each other as you do this day, with love and desire!"

Dropping a final kiss to Seere's lips, Elrond rose to join the Queen. Bowing slightly, Elrond offered her his arm. "A better fate I could not hope to receive, _iel nin_!" Within minutes, the pair was lost in the maze of raised rose beds. (_my daughter_)

-----

Stopping periodically to admire a particular bloom, the two rulers silently agreed to take a moment to enjoy the brief respite from their duties before talking of the serious matters. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Arinzil asked, "Events seem to be gaining momentum, Adar'ra. Will we be ready when war comes?"

A rueful sigh slipped from his lips. "I have faced that question many times in my life. In truth, I am not sure any of us is ever entirely ready when war comes. In our case, there are so many unanswered questions we must seek to resolve. If war comes to us before we accomplish this, our task will be all the harder."

"I have pondered this and lament there are too few of us to assist in this effort. Most of my advisors lack the knowledge to be of assistance and many that do I would not trust to have the discretion to keep this information close." Frowning, she admitted, "Several of my advisors seem to think this work a waste of time. They think only of their position and the glory to be had if we go to war, not of the preparations we must make to be ready. So many in my council are there not by merit, but by birth… the sons of noble families with no skill at weaponry, cousins that crave power, the sons and daughters of my father's advisors that seem to think their position a matter of right."

Nodding, Elrond observed, "Such is the way of many courts. Estel had the good fortune of being able to pick his advisors with little regard to tradition, for few that served Denethor held much respect or position by the end of the war. Eldarion… you and your father inherited more than simply a crown. Are there none whose council you hold in high regard?"

"My husband and children… my Steward. I regard their council as the most able, and I have a few junior members that impress me with their insight." Sighing, she mused, "They are mostly ignored by those that plague my days with their endless blathering of 'what I would do if…'. They do not like that a female sits on the throne. I am the first, as you know, since the days of Númenor."

"And she was likewise plagued." Squeezing her arm in silent support, Elrond offered, "I have found that gender is seldom an indication of wisdom or strength. You, in particular, have been blessed with an impressive lineage of female forbearers… elven, human, and Maia."

"I think some of my advisors would prefer to forget that I have blood other than mortal. It makes them uncomfortable." Smiling, Arinzil stopped to pluck a pure white rosebud from a large bush and tucked it into the hoop fastening the front of his formal robes. "But enough of this. You must have a cutting of this variety for your garden in addition to the 'Evenstar'. Arwen bred this one in honour of her new home, a white rose to go with the white tree. I use it as my symbol. It is called the rose of hope… Estel"

"_Hannon le, pen vuil_." Bending to place a kiss to the top of her head, he added, "I would indeed treasure a cutting of this lovely bloom to remind me of my daughter and son, and their remarkable descendants." (_Thank you, dear one_)

Pleased, Arinzil promised, "I will have my chief gardener send cuttings of all of the new varieties in the next supply caravan. They will be waiting for you when you arrive home. I will also have him include a number of the bushes he hordes in his greenhouses, so that you will have Gondorian roses for your coronation and for the ceremony celebrating of your marriage."

"My coronation… that idea still seems alien to me. I plan to let that wait until matters in Middle-earth have settled down, so only our wedding celebration will be blessed with their beauty this winter." Sighing, he admitted to another that bore the burdens that had fallen to him, "I have yet to grow resolved to being king. I thought that burden had passed from me all those centuries ago. Now, it has returned to me out of the blue by edict of the One."

Patting his arm, she noted, "I find comfort in this, Adar'ra. Many have taken crowns for their own purposes. Yours comes to you by the will of the One. Moreover, you understand that a crown brings great duty, not power. You will rule wisely."

Motioning toward a nearby bench tucked under the shade of a rose arbour, she asked, "Do these visions confuse you as much as they do me, Adar'ra? I admit the one you and your lady shared gives me hope that the Valar will send us one of their own to aid us. Still, how do we go about making progress in resolving these prophecies that shall guide our fate?"

"That is always the hardest part of prophecy… understanding it in time. It would give me some comfort if we knew what it is Lord Oromë expected us to bring to him." Taking a seat beside the Queen, he sighed. "Your son seems destined to lead an army as did mine."

"Indeed, that part does seem clear." Sighing, she admitted, "It weighs heavily upon me that I must send our youth to war… death. That my own children and grandchildren will march with them makes that eventuality even harder to accept. I wish these dreams told us the outcome. I would sleep better knowing if we are to prevail."

Shaking his head, he replied, "So it may seem, _iel nin_, but it would be a disservice for us to be given that knowledge." (_my daughter_)

Looking up to meet his eyes, she asked, "And why would that be, _Adar'ra?_"

Smiling, Elrond offered, "Let us say we knew we were to win… would not the temptation be to take that fact for granted and perhaps, cause us to drop our guard to our peril? While we may still win, we might lose many among our numbers through carelessness. To know we must prepare for battle is more than enough of a boon. To know more is to tempt fate."

Chuckling, Arinzil noted, "Only an elf would find comfort in those words, Adar'ra. We mortals prefer a sure thing to a warning to get ready for a battle."

Turning to gaze out across her garden, the queen mused, "Still, tis comforting to know there are those among us that have fought in such battles. What you and Seere have foretold seems far more than the skirmishes we have endured these last hundred years."

"True," the elven king agreed, "But, I think you will find those past years have prepared you quite well for what is to come. You and your son… your people have more experience than many I have known when their time to do battle came."

Looking back across the millennia, he recalled, "My twin and I were barely past our majority when the call came for us to join the Host of Valimar in battling Morgoth. One day, we were warriors in training in Lindon and in little more than a month, we were on the front lines of Angband. We had no time to prepare or gain experience. We simply fought as we had been trained. In truth, no experience ever really prepares you for war. It is an awful business."

Reaching over to cover her hand, Elrond offered, "Think of it this way, _pen vuil_. We must trust that we each have a role to play in the final outcome and accept the will of the One… that he will guide us if we allow it." (_dear one_)

Holding her gaze, he mused, "I recall something Frodo told me on the voyage to Aman. He said that, while lost in the mines of Moria, he had lamented that the burden of the ring had fallen to him. He said Gandalf's reply stayed with him to the end and gave him the courage to continue."

Intrigued, she pressed, "I understand how he must have felt for I wish the burden of leading my people into war had not fallen to me. What did Gandalf say to him, Adar'ra?"

"He told him that all those that find themselves faced down with such burdens feel the same, but it was not for them to decide what burdens they will bear," the peredhel began. "Gandalf told him '_All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo other than the will of evil. __Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought.'_ I find the fact that you hold the rule of Gondor at this time to be an equally encouraging thought, Arinzil."

Smiling faintly, the Queen accepted his arm as they rose to resume their walk. "Then you must understand why so many are relieved to see you named High King of the Elves. Your leadership is a comfort and gives us hope."

His only response was a resigned sigh.

-----

"Elrond… I think I have found what we were seeking in the King's journal. It seems he did attempt to have Lhach taken into custody after Faramir's death!" Seere exclaimed.

Setting aside one of the intelligence reports they had found among Estel's private correspondence, Elrond moved quickly to his wife's side. Erestor and Celeborn moved to take places opposite him flanking her chair. "What have you found, _meleth nin_?" (_my love_)

"I found the journal that includes his thoughts on his conversation with Faramir and several entries for the months that followed dealing with his investigation of his Steward's death and his search for Lhach." Looking up to meet his eyes, she added, "I have not read beyond the entries written in the days after the Prince's death, but I believe Estel had begun to worry about what my uncle might be doing."

Sharing a look with Celeborn and Erestor, Elrond asked, "Would you read us the passages that deal with this matter, _melme_?" (_love_)

Flipping back to the first entry she had found she began.

-----

_FO 82, 29 June. Faramir has just left me. I confess our conversation troubles me greatly. He had travelled to Minas Tirith to attend a hearing on the matter of Lhach Half-elven, the son of my dear friend Gandalf. The wizard had been caught on two occasions attempting to enter Minas Ithil. _

_The first time he fooled the guards into letting him go by using his sire's name to give credibility to his lie he was simply checking the fortress's defences. The second time he attempted to force his way inside using magic to enchant the guards. Only Faramir's warning to his garrison commander alerted him to this threat and he was taken captive before he could complete his spell. His staff was seized and he was sent here for judgment. _

_I wish Faramir had arrived before I let him go with only a reprimand and a warning not to attempt such a thing again. I now must wonder why I treated so grave a crime so lightly. While I hold Gandalf in the highest regard, I had only met his son once or twice. I had no reason to overlook his conduct when it was of such a high order of offence._

_Having heard Faramir's report, I wonder why I was taken in by this Lhach. I too remember the amulet he wore and, once again, he did make a habit of touching it, as if calling my attention to it. Is it possible I let him enchant me? Sadly, and to my embarrassment, I must conclude this is entirely possible. I knew better. Like Faramir, I should have seen the signs! _

_Faramir intends to look into his recent activities more fully. I have given him leave to investigate the Half-elven's affairs as fully as possible. If I was indeed enchanted, his arrogance and guile is astounding! He bears further watching. _

_I have charged Angelimar to have him followed and to provide me with weekly reports of his comings and goings. My son-in-law is loyal and knows I am not ready to tell him why I want him watched. He accepts that my reasons must be valid for me to ask this. He will be discrete and call no unwanted attention to this, both to protect Gandalf's name and to keep our prey unawares for now. _Angelimar is a character I created for this story. He is married to Arwen and Estel's second daughter Olwen and is the son of the Prince of Dol Amroth. I chose his name from one of his 'ancestors'.

_I will talk to Arwen of this Half-elven. I remember hearing talk of an estrangement between father and son. He must be the brother of Lady Laurea. She is far different than he. The Lady is wise and gentle of spirit, a fine wife for my dear old friend. Her disappearance still haunts him and Arwen misses her fiercely. It grieves me we were unable to find the bandits that took her. _

_In any case, it appears her brother is a different matter. Faramir is right, he is angry. I need to know why._

-----

"So he did have him followed. I wonder if those surveillance reports are among the ones Arinzil found in the family library?" Elrond mused. "We need to look further."

Nodding, Seere offered, "There is more."

-----

_FO, 9 July. The matter of Lhach Half-elven grows more mysterious. I was visited today by the chief librarian assigned the task of archiving the materials brought here after the War. It seems he has become alarmed by a recent letter he received from Faramir asking if the Half-elven had been seen around the Archives at any time since the beginning of the Age. To my surprise, he had and worst still, he was allowed full access to all the materials we have._

_Himdirith is quite distressed by this lapse in security. As when his father was the chief librarian, my orders are clear… none are allowed to examine them without my written approval. He knows no such approval was given for Lhach. Despite this, the wizard was allowed to freely access all without any supervision or limitation. I have demanded a full accounting of his visits, though I doubt I will get one. Since none oversaw his visits, I see no hope they can tell me what he was looking to find._

_My conversation with Arwen does little to relieve my worry. Gandalf's son seems little like any of his family that I have known. I now know Gandalf took as his wife the daughter of Cirdan of Mithlond, an elleth of ancient lineage. My wife and her kin had long known, or at least suspected, that Gandalf was not simply one of the mysterious order of the Istari. No, it seems my old friend was one of the 'holy ones', a Maia. This explains much._

_I confess to being confused and a little angry that no one shared this knowledge with me before now. Arwen was stunned to discover I had not known or at least suspected. She had assumed I had heard the talk that always followed one of his visits to Imladris. I think she often forgets I do not possess the hearing of an elf. I heard many whispered conversations, pitched not to be heard by a human. I took no offence in that; I was a child, so much had to be kept from me. Now, it seems they all thought I knew and simply failed to ask to be sure._

_In any case, this Lhach is half Maia and half Teleri. Arwen tells me the family has long been divided by his nearly insane need to be more than the One made him. He blamed everyone and refused to accept his own limitations. He studied in Imladris but a short time before leaving to venture on his own to Orthanc to apprentice himself to Saruman. Of his time there, she knows little other than the divide between Lhach and family widened. I have no doubt Saruman had a hand in that, but I have no proof._

_In the centuries that followed, the split became permanent. The Lady Laurea is apparently his twin. From what Arwen knew, and she knew much given their close friendship, her brother greatly resented her for she is the more gifted and powerful of the two. She apparently helped her father as she could, but her spirit lacks the native arrogance of her twin. She had no lust for power and fame… traits that seem to have grown worse in the years he spent in Orthanc._

_Himdirit told me he sent Faramir a letter confirming his suspicions. I have no doubt my ever alert Steward will be paying me a visit within the week. I hope I will have Angelimar's first report by then. We may have been fortunate that this Lhach stumbled into Faramir's sight. I begin to fear his intentions are ill indeed._

_FO 82, 12 July. Faramir is dead. I scarcely know what to thing, so sudden and without warning is this news. From the initial reports that accompanied Elboron's letter, Faramir seemed well earlier in the day and was making ready to leave to journey here… and then he was found dead. _

_There is more to this. I feel it in my bones. I leave for Henneth Annûn within the hour. I am deeply grieved by his death for he has been a good and loyal friend these many years. Then too, I feel something is very wrong and I will seek answers that give me my satisfaction before I return. _

_Why does the image of the wizard, Lhach Half-elven refuse to leave me? It came to me on reading of my friend's passing. That too I must discover._

-----

A/N --- This quote is from The Fellowship of the Ring

A/N --- For reasons of clarity and simplicity, I have taken to having my characters… well, mine and Professor Tolkien's characters address their descendants as my son or my daughter. Likewise, the descendants call their forbearer Adar'ra or Naneth'ra. It's just too confusing otherwise!


	80. Chapter 80 Unless We Remember

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 80

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R

Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Glad you are enjoying the story, EC! Thanks for all your support! More soon.

Chapter 80 --- Unless We Remember

"_Unless we remember we cannot understand."  
Edward M._ _Forster_

"Is there more, _iel nin_?" (_my daughter_)

Glancing up to meet her father's gaze, she nodded, "Aye, there is Ada."

"Before we move on, I want to make note of several avenues of research we must add to our list. I think we need to look for both the reports Estel commissioned as well as any journals or the like Saruman might have kept," Celeborn proposed. "I think Estel hit upon a key event in the making of our current claimant to the dark. I want to know what happened during those years… and after when Lhach was in Orthanc."

Reaching over to grab the parchment he had been using earlier to make notes, Erestor added them to his list. "It also seems clear… at least at that time, Estel had not made any connection between Laurea's disappearance and her twin's behaviour. I know most felt she was taken by bandits, but… I never did."

"Nor did I, _mellon nin_," Celeborn added, wanting to sooth his friend's fraught nerves. "There may yet be more… though I would not expect it else Estel would have contacted us with such news." (_my friend_)

Elrond sighed. "I am struggling to remind myself that I am viewing these events from the perspective of all of the knowledge we have accumulated, but it frustrates me to think the truth about Lhach might have been discovered so long ago. A piece of the puzzle here… a piece of the puzzle there, and no one had enough pieces to see how they all fit together."

A hardy laugh from the doorway drew their attention. "So, you now have adopted my analogy of pieces of a puzzle have you!"

"Glorfindel! You have retuned, _meldir_," Elrond exclaimed, as he walked over to greet his friend. Clasping his shoulder, he demanded, "How did you and your party fair? Tell me no one was injured! Did you find anything of use at the site?" (_friend_)

"We all return as we left you, my king. We had no encounters with the Hordes," his seneschal reported. "In fact, we did not have any indication that they were following or waiting to see what we found."

Erestor, who had joined them by the door, quickly seized on his choice of words. "'What we found'? Can we take it this means you had success?"

Grinning, the blond warrior shook his head. "Not in the sense you mean, _meldir_. The site had been plundered some twenty years ago. What we did find, however, was an old man that survived the attack. We know without doubt that the Orcs were not accompanied by any men… or red-headed wizards. This supports my idea that Lhach has sent his Hordes to fetch some of the items, but had to go himself for others." (_friend_)

"Well… I suppose that is something. The contents of another site would have been welcome; still, I am relieved you and your patrol return to us unscathed." Erestor replied.

"There is more… if you wish to hear it."

"Beloved, quit teasing them and give your report. We have too much to do to waste time playing these games you favour," Haldir instructed, pushing past his betrothed to hug his father.

"I was only having a little fun," he muttered, ignoring the chuckles from his friends. "Very well. According to our survivor, they came as dusk fell and laid waste to the village. They then spent some time tearing apart the casement around an old, abandoned well before finding a small niche in the side. It seemed to him, they were looking specifically for that niche and were furious to find it empty."

"So, they went way empty-handed? Well that is good news at least," Elrond interjected. Seeing the smirk on his captain's face, he sighed in resignation. "Obviously, there is more. Tell us, _meldir_, but do be quick about it." (_friend_)

"Indeed there is more, my king." Ignoring his betroth's glare, Glorfindel settled happily into telling his tale. "The old man, his name is Tulus, had been injured and was trapped under fallen debris. This fact saved his life, for they must have thought him dead and thus missed him in their final, furious sweep of the village. When he had recovered, he was consumed with the need to know what was so important that they had come. It was clear to him that they had known of the niche in the side of the well."

"It occurred to him… for he had a brain, something no Orc could never be accursed of having, that whatever it was might have fallen into the well itself. The well had been abandoned for many centuries, but there had been an attempt to reuse it during a period of drought when he had been a child and he suspected something might have been knocked free at that time," the Balrog Slayer continued. "Long story short… he climbed down into the old well and found a small bundle, wrapped in leather. Once out of the well, he opened it and found several scrolls and a small stone tablet. Sensing the items were evil, he decided he needed to get rid of them."

"So, it is destroyed?" Celeborn concluded, sighing in frustration.

"You would think just that…" he began, only to be interrupted by Haldir.

"Enough! He took it to the nearest military garrison, which in turn sent it here to Minas Tirith for safekeeping and for further study," Haldir inserted. "Do not look at me like that! You would have been at this for another hour!"

Handing a small scroll to Elrond, Haldir finished with, "We went to the garrison and secured the information from their records as to when and to whom it was sent. Hopefully, we can track it down here."

Laughing at the sulky look on his seneschal's face, Elrond took the scroll. "I knew you would be a good influence on him, _mellon nin_. My only complaint is you did not come to Imladris enough in the Third Age! You two might have fallen in love then and saved me years of his torment!" (_my friend_)

_FO 82, 13 July. It makes no sense. He met with his council and then retired to his study to write two letters before leaving for Minas Tirith. A little over an hour later, his servant found him dead on the floor beside his desk. His desk chair was pushed back against the wall and his quill was charged with ink, carelessly left to stain the top. One of the letters he had intended to write lay on the floor under the desk, but half done and badly smudged._

_I checked his body myself for clues as of what might have caused his death, and could find no indication he had died of heart failure or other natural cause. He was in good health and still vigorous for his age. Then too, I found no signs of murder. While unusually pale and his eyes wide, there were no wounds or hints of poison._

_What haunts me most is the memory of the sensations that assailed my senses upon first entering the room. The air was still charged with darkness and… malice when I arrived. I have felt dark magic before; it lingers in the air like a foul stench. I have no doubt it was there… and I can only think of one source. But why would the Half-elven want Faramir dead?_

_For now I will keep my conclusions to myself. I have no proof and do not want to cause a rash response that is not yet supported by fact. I must talk to Angelimar and see what he has discovered._

_FO 82, 7 December. It has been nearly five months and still we can find no trace of the wizard Lhach Half-elven. He has gone to ground or else found a means to hide in our midst. I am worried, but have no means for knowing why. I feel it in my heart that he is responsible for Faramir's death, though I have shared this thought with none but Angelimar and Elboron. We must keep this close and hope we can find his trail before it goes completely cold._

_FO 102, 11 July. Today marks twenty years since Faramir's death… nay, murder. We have been unable to find the Half-elven despite our best efforts. Angelimar, Elboron, and I have exhausted all our leads… and yet he managed to sneak back into the city at least once that I can document, right under our very noses._

_In the Year 94, he again visited the Archives. It seems he managed to seduce the librarians to allow him to search amongst the materials we gathered here after the War. It is clear he used some form of enchantment to overcome their will. I spoke with them myself and they all recalled his amulet when Elboron noted the log entry some weeks later._

_What he wanted, indeed how long he lingered hidden in those tomb-like rooms, I cannot say. It galls me he entered my city and violated the security of the Archives so completely. He is a danger and I am no closer to proving this than I was twenty years ago as I stood over Faramir's body. _

_I am sorry my dear friend. It seems I have failed you in this. It seems there will be no justice for you… or those of us your life and murder touched. I can only hope some piece of luck will come our way that I can yet solve his mystery before the One calls me to cross the Veil and join him in the singing. I fear if I do not, I leave Middle-earth… my descendants to his evil._

"That is the last entry I can find that offers more than his regrets at not being able to find him," Seere offered, her frustration clear. "It worries me that Lhach entered the City without being discovered. This could mean he could still enter if he desired."

Sighing, Elrond bent to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I agree, beloved. If he can enter here, can we truly think the other cities of Middle-earth are safe? I think it reasonable to assume he would not risk being trapped inside the city walls now that we know what he is doing… for the most part, but this news is worrying."

"Do you think he is the 'one bathed in darkness' that Verilin saw in her vision? He is the only one that I can think of that would fit that description," Erestor asked, his worry clear.

"It would be a logical conclusion, _meldir_," Elrond agreed. "That was my original interpretation." (_friend_)

Seere shook her head. "My heart tells me it is not Lhach that is the one she saw. I do not know who else it could be, but… what if he has spies within the City? One of them could be the threat she has seen."

"That too is a possibility. For now, I think it best if you remain in the King's House unless you are accompanied by a guard or one of us," Elrond announced.

Frowning, she turned to meet his gaze. "What?"

"I do not want you to be hurt because you made yourself an easy target, Seere," he sighed, frustrated by the obvious fact she was not going to calmly accept his decision without a fight. "This is not something I plan to argue about, beloved. I have made my decision."

"And what of you, _melme_? The one in danger is not foretold, so it may well be you that will be lost and needs our aid! Do you plan to hide in our chambers with me or scurry about only in the company of guards until this threat if unmasked?" she exclaimed. "I am not an elfling nor am I helpless. I have work that needs doing and I will see to it!" (_love_)

"I was not suggesting you are either helpless or a child, Seere, but we have more than enough evidence to suggest you are a target of your Uncle. I will not stand by and watch while you expose yourself to needless danger!" he declared. "I will make this an order if that is what is required to keep you safe. I will not lose you!"

Exhaustion and stress had taken their toll on both. "You would dare to order me to stay in my room?" she cried. "I may be you wife, my king, but I am not your property! I will not be confined like an errant puppy!"

"If I say you must stay then you will stay… and I speak as your husband, not as king! You are the one that brought that fate upon me, so do not think you can now use it against me," he ground out.

"I knew it! You blame me and are angry for what I said that day. I asked so that we might discuss it, but you denied you were angry! As you said yourself, you had already agreed to accept whatever duty was given to you by the Valar, so do not place blame on me! I simply made you open your stubborn eyes and face what was obvious to us all." Too angry to continue, she turned on her heels and stormed from the room.

"Seere! I did not mean… Seere!"

A tense silence fell over the room that had been set aside for their research. In the hours after the patrol had returned, most of the members of the 'committee' had arrived and been put to work. Most, therefore, had been present to witness the argument between the King and Queen.

The others in the room had quickly turned away and found other pursuits to occupy themselves knowing it was not the time to comment. Celeborn laid a steadying hand on Erestor's arm as his friend had started to rise to follow his daughter, subtly shaking his head as he glanced at the peredhel. Nodding, the Noldor forced himself to return to his work, knowing this was something they must work out for themselves.

Elrond stood in shock for several minutes, stunned that what had seemed so obvious to him had so quickly escalated into the first serious argument of their married life. Glancing around, uncomfortable by the fact so many had witnessed the argument, he quickly noted that the others in the room were working hard to ignore him. Sighing, he turned toward the door and left to search for his wife.

"Seere? Are you here? Seere?"

Tempted to ignore him for a little longer, Seere relented hearing the worry in his voice. "I am here."

"Seere?"

Pushing aside the trailing vines that sheltered her, she repeated, "I am here, Elrond… beside the small waterfall."

"Seere… you are all right?" Stepping through the dense plantings, he dropped to his knees in front of her, anxious to assure himself of her well-being. "You have been here all along?"

"Aye, I have. It was a favourite place to go and think when I visited here as a child. The sound of the waterfall was soothing and reminded me of home," she replied, reaching out to free a leaf from the raven mass of his hair.

Sighing, he moved to settle at her side. "So, you have seen me looking for you all this time and said nothing. I was worried someone had taken you."

"I am sorry to have worried you. It was not until this last time that I realised you were worried, not simply wanting to talk. My anger deafened me to the tone of your voice," she whispered. "I was so mad. I wanted time to myself to think. I did not mean to worry you and I regret that."

"You have every right to be angry with me," he admitted. "I do not blame you for my being named king. I know it was my destiny. I was angry too and… I was scared. I could not bear losing you, Seere. My only thought was to protect you."

"I know this, but… I am not a child, Elrond." Pressing a finger to his lips, she whispered, "Please… I need to finish this."

Seeing his nod, she took a moment to organize her thoughts. "So much has happened to us in so short a time. I regret none of it and I love you more than I can express, but we have a problem we must face. I know you still blame yourself for what happened to Celebrian… no, please. I also know you have lost far too many that were dear to you to face the prospect of losing me without it swamping all other considerations. And, a part of you feels you must speak for me because of the difference in our ages. You discount my experience and opinions in your worry."

"I do not see you as a child, Seere. I seldom think about that difference in our ages," he murmured. "But I would do anything, even bear your wrath if that is what is required, to keep you safe. I will not deny that or promise not to do it again for I will."

A small smile tweaked her lips. "I would not have believed you if you had, no matter how much you might have meant it when you said it. I understand this need you have to protect those you love, but I have a life, beloved. I cannot live it hiding in our rooms waiting for you to visit and tell me what is happening in the world beyond my cage. I do not want to think of our chambers in such a way."

"I… I do not want that either." Sighing, he reached out to trail his hand under the flow of the small, manmade waterfall that fed a small pond in one corner of the Queen's Garden. "I do not know what to say that will not anger you. I have to do what I must to protect you."

"Talk to me! Do not try to make all the decisions for us both. I am your partner and I expect to be treated as such." Sliding to his side, she settled her head on his shoulder. "I will agree that it is wise for me to have someone with me if I go to one of the lower levels of the City. I think that is a wise precaution for us both, so I would ask that you do the same."

"I have a duty…. No, you are right. Agreed. We will both be bound by that rule." Bending to press a kiss to the top of her head, he added, "I truly do not see you as a child, Seere. You share my bed. I know you are not child."

Shifting so that she could meet his gaze, she chided, "Of course you do! I am your oldest friend's daughter. I am millennia younger than your own children! We have not been together all that long, beloved. I know you no longer consciously think of me in that manner, but it takes time for first impressions to change. Treat me as your wife and partner and these issues will cease to plague us over time."

"While I still disagree that I see you as anything other than Seere, I admit I did not treat you as my partner in this matter. I let my worry and my frustration with our mission guide my tongue." Sliding his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. "And, we should try to remember to have these discussions in private rather than before the entire court. I am not looking forward to hearing the teasing I am due for my rash behaviour."

"Poor, poor Elrond! While I may not be subjected to their questionable sense of humour, I will have to endure the amused smiles and 'affectionate' pats on my head." Snuggling into his side, she teased, "What to trade?"

Finally beginning to relax, he shifted her to sit in his lap. "Humm… one sounds as bad as the other. No more arguments in front of witnesses!"

"Agreed."

Bending to nuzzle her neck, he whispered, "I note that neither of us suggested we simply not argue."

Giggling, Seere turned to face him, sliding her legs to wrap around his waist. "I think we both know that would be an empty promise! We are neither shy about sharing our opinions."

A soft moan drifted through the air as she captured the tip of his ear between her teeth and began to worry the sensitive bit of skin. "Oh, I am… quite shy, _melme_. I can feel a blush on my cheeks at your bold… ah!... behaviour!" (_love_)

Her throaty chuckle was cut off by his lips. Within seconds, their earlier disagreement was put behind them. The demands of their new bond drove all else from their conscious thoughts.

Easing her to her back, Elrond let his hands glide along her sides as he shifted to blanket her body with his. "I need you… now!" slipped from his lips, more a growl than a whisper.

"I need you too, beloved. I love you, Elrond nin!" Eager hands fumbled with the lacing of his tunic.

Rearing up to kneel over her prone form, Elrond ripped his tunic and shirt over his head. Tossing them aside, he quickly untied the lacings that held the bodice of her dress and spread the material wide to give him access to her breasts. Feasting his eyes on her bared flesh, he gripped the hem of her dress and shoved it up to bunch around her waist. The fabric ripped in his haste to free her of the undergarments.

"I am not going to have any left at this rate, _melme_!" she breathed, thrilled by his wild need for her. _(love_)

Feeling her fingers tugging at the lacing of his leggings, he moaned with raw desire as her fingers slipped inside to grasp his throbbing length. Dropping back down onto her body, he growled, "I do not care. They get in my way!"

A breathy laugh teased his ear. "You want me to start wandering around uncovered save for my outer garments? That should cause quite a scandal!"

"I will not tell if you do not!" Latching onto the tender skin of her exposed neck, he pulled her legs up to cradle her knees in the curve of his elbow. Feeling her hand reach down to align him to her entrance, he quickly buried himself in her hot, wet depths.

Lost in the feel of his entry into her body, Seere withered under his hard, dominating thrusts. "Ai! Elrond! Oh, yes!"

Elrond bit down, marking her neck in passion as he struggled to ride out the waves of contractions that raced through her tight channel as her sudden release swept over her and threatened to pull him over the edge with her. Slowing for a moment to allow her to recover and to regain his own control, he whispered, "The only good thing… about arguing with you… is I love… the way we… make-up!"

A soft chuckle preceded a firm nudge from her heels urging him to move. Lifting his head to meet her gleaming eyes, he whispered, "You are indeed my match… my partner… my other half, _meleth nin_. You make me whole," as his hips began to move. (_my love_)

"Never… forget this… beloved. If… Ah!... you do… oh, yes!... I will be forced… ah, faster… to remind… ah!... once again!" she replied, her words broken and laboured as she moved in perfect rhythm to his thrusts.

"Are you sure you saw him come this way, Arinzil? I did want to let him know we had returned safely as soon as possible," Elrohir asked.

"I saw him come through here about an hour ago, Uncle. I think he was looking for Seere, for I saw her pass this way sometime earlier," the Queen replied. "Perhaps, they slipped back into the main House without my seeing them."

Pausing near the small pond, the pair looked around. Over the splash of the waterfall, Elrohir's elven hearing detected the low murmur of voices, sounds. Before he could comment, the exact nature of what he was hearing hit him. "Ah… perhaps you are right, tis obvious they are not here. Let us return to the House and look there. I am sure they will appear before much longer."

"Uncle, why are you talking so loud? I can hear you quite well," she asked, trying hard to retain her laugher at the embarrassed look on his face. /He never did realise I inherited hearing far more acute than most humans! Berior and I have always favoured that spot too… though it has been a while. I must make a suggestion to my husband that we take a walk in the Gardens before bed tonight/

Casting an uncomfortable look over his shoulder in the direction of the waterfall, he urged her back toward the House. "I am sorry, _penneth_. I thought the waterfall louder than it was." /Ai! I did not need to hear this! Whatever Ada is doing though… Ai! Do not think about that/ (_young one_)

Snuggled into her husband's arms, Seere asked, "Did I hear Elrohir's voice?"

"Umm…they seem to have returned." Rolling her to lay on top of him, he grinned. "I suspect he heard us! He was in all haste to get Arinzil as far from here as possible."

Giggling, she bent to nibble the soft skin under his ear… a favourite target of her attacks as it drove her husband to distraction. "Poor thing! Perhaps, we could have our evening meal in our chambers to allow him to recover?"

"I would like that beloved. We need a night to ourselves," he sighed, tilting his head to allow her better access to his neck. "You keep this up and we will not be leaving here any time soon."

Mischievous golden eyes peaked up at him from his chest, his right nipple at her tender mercy. "That was my plan, Elrond nin… that was my plan."

Stretching out fully to facilitate her efforts, he grinned. "I see the benefits of our working together toward a common goal, my wife. We make a very good team when we do. I will endeavour to remember that."

Chuckling against his belly, she continued to hold his gaze as her lips wandered further down. Nuzzling the junction of his leg and pelvis, she whispered, "Indeed we do. I am glad you finally understand!"

Twilight had begun to darken the path as they made their way slowly back to the House, their arms tightly wrapped around each others waist. "I think dinner in our rooms is an excellent idea. Let me speak to Elrohir, Legolas, and Ara then, I will join you, beloved. I will ask for a meal to be brought in a few hours."

"A few hours? Why so long, beloved?" she teased.

Pulling her to a stop, he bent to kiss her still swollen lips. "We may have more… plans to discuss. And a bath with you would be most welcome," he whispered, before reclaiming her mouth.

When he finally lifted his head, she gave him a slightly crooked smile. "Umm… a bath would be lovely. I will draw us one while you check on Elrohir and the others. Hurry!"

As the couple disappeared along the path leading to the King's House, a dark shadow detached itself from the cover of a nearby wall. A growl of anger broke the calm of the night, before the shadow slipped away.


	81. Chapter 81 Dreams and Nightmares

**Warning**: this chapter contains references to **implied** acts of torture. These references are not graphic and were necessary to advance the story. And there is a link to canon... hang with me until the next chapter and it will make sense!

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 81

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: Strong R for implied acts of torture  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Yep, EC… you have Elrond's number! More soon!

A/N --- Thanks Cobra Rigoletti! I was blown away by your comments!

A/N --- I am now archiving this story at OEAM and at my new livejournal. I have also added a couple of manips I made of Seere to my Scrapbook at the lj. They can be found at http/pics. The lovely composite pic was done by my friend Lady Victoria. There are also manips of three of the OC's from my other fics, In the Garden and The Long Way Home in the second gallery.

Chapter 81 --- Dreams and Nightmares

"_Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"_**  
**_John Lennon_

_-----_

Sensing more than feeling the signs of disturbed sleep, Seere turned her head to study her husband. In the dim light of their bedchamber, her keen eyesight had no difficulty in seeing his restless, haunted movements. Pairing them with the low moans and cries of distress, she immediately slipped closer and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Her own experiences had taught her not to attempt to wake him, but she knew her physical touch would help anchor him back to the waking world.

Half expecting to be pulled into his dreamscape as had twice happened to him, she was troubled to find that her gentle touch had no effect on his distress. Worried by his lack of response, Seere slipped her arms around his waist and nestled closer, her small hands rubbing reassuring circles on his back.

His frantic, "Seere!" followed by the crush of his arms pulling her tightly to him was the final connection necessary to pull him back to waking. Seeing the mists of sleep slip from his eyes, Seere whispered, "Elrond… beloved. You are safe. I am safe."

"Seere! Ai! You are safe?" he demanded, still caught in the aftermath of the dream.

Turning to pull him completely against her, she soothed, "I am fine, my love. So are you. We are in our chambers in the House of the King in Minas Tirith. We are safe."

Drinking in several deep breaths, he let the comfort of her warm body and gentle words still the frantic racing of his heart. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he shifted so that he could reach her lips. Needing this fundamental confirmation she was safe, he rolled to his side and pulled her under his body.

Confused by his behaviour, she tried again once he broke the kiss. "Elrond… Elrond! Beloved, what has upset you so?"

Dazed silver eyes lifted to find hers. "Seere? You are here."

"I am here and we are safe, Elrond." Caressing his back, she urged, "Tell me what you saw?"

For a moment, he stared down into her eyes trying to make sense of his dream. "I… it was all so confusing. I could hear you calling to me. I was in the dark and could not reach you. I could see random flashes of images, but they did not seem to go together. There was an odd echo and someone was screaming in anger… another in fear. There was blood and… rats."

Smoothing his hair away from his face, she pulled his head down to rest in the curve of her throat. "Breath deeply, beloved. Rest here in my arms and let the images settle in you mind. It will make more sense once you relax enough to view them with more detachment. You are still in the grips of the dream and it all seems so real, but I am safe. You are safe. We are here in our bed."

For several minutes, she whispered words of comfort in his ear. Slowly, the tension gripping his frame subsided. "It seemed so real. I was so afraid I had lost you."

"I know, my love, but I am safe and in your arms. If this is a dream of prophecy, we will make sense of it and I will be safe. If it is simply the result of all the stress and the worry you are carrying for the success of our mission, then you shall know that too." Kissing his forehead, she added, "Try to sleep. It will seem clearer in the morning."

"How can I sleep? You are in danger! I feel it," he sighed. "I need to concentrate on this dream and make sense of it."

"You will in the morning when you have had enough sleep to think clearly." Shifting to pull him back into their nest of blankets and pillows, she tugged him closer. "Here, we will hold each other so that you know I am near. Sleep. It is bound to be clearer in the morning."

-----

"It makes no difference, Seere. The dream does not reveal more!" he grumbled. "I have had the same dream… always the same, for three nights now, but it makes no sense! How can I help you if I cannot make sense of the dream?"

Sighing, Seere rose and walked over to him. Leaning over the back of his chair, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders so that she could clasp her hands across his chest. Resting her chin against his shoulder, she suggested, "Let us approach this from a different perspective. You feel it is related to Verilin's prophecy. If this is the case, tell me why? What links them?"

"She foretold that one of us will be in danger. Mine is of you in some peril. Tis obvious!" Elrond declared, his frustration giving bite to this words.

"Agreed, that seems logical. What else? Name the things that seem obvious. Saying them may help you focus," she pressed.

"What else is there for me to name? Her prophecy was so vague and mine is no better!" Starting to pull away so that he could rise and resume his pacing, he exploded, "It is all darkness, Seere! Neither tells us what we need to know!"

Tightening her hold to keep him seated and focused, Seere observed, "Darkness. That is a second link. What else?"

"Seere…!"

"Concentrate, Elrond. What else?" she demanded, grabbing his hands in a possessive hold.

Sighing, Elrond settled back into her embrace. "Darkness… what was the exact wording of her prophecy. I am to addle-brained to remember it."

Celeborn spoke from across the room. _"Blood will blind your eyes and the light will be hard to find. One bathed in darkness is near. The walls close in around you… your back must bend if you should stand. The air is a foul thing that burns the eye and chokes the throat. The stones… the walls are slick and your hands find nowhere to grasp… your feet an unsure path. Yet, love will find you in the dark if you keep faith. Cast your eyes down, not up… left not right, and the shadows shall shelter you until your lover's arms find you."_

"I saw blood in my dream, though it came late in the string of images," he offered.

"Is it possible, 'and the light will be hard to find' is literal?" Oropher asked. "I ask because you keep speaking of the darkness. Do you mean a corrupt force or the absence of light when you apply the term to your dream?"

Fierce silver eyes fixed on the Silvan's sage green gaze. "Absence of the light. That would explain why I cannot see anything. And there is a malevolent presence too. That would mean I foresee both."

Legolas leaned forward. "If that particular phrase is literal, then much of the rest may also be a description. We have been viewing the wording to be symbolic and this may be the problem."

"Very true, love," Elrohir agreed. "Since both Verilin and Ada saw blood, that seems literal."

"So, 'one bathed in darkness is near' means just that," Erestor mused. "I do not like the sound of that!"

"Nor do I," Elrond agreed. "If the rest is a physical description of the place where this… event will happen, Ara… Arinzil, does it sound like anything you can recall here in the City?"

"Perhaps, the dungeons, Adar'ra. They are both dank and dark, but the rest makes no sense, though the air is stale." Sighing, the Queen added, "That was the reason I sent the warning to you in Mina Ithil. It sounded like parts of the older subsections of the fortress, the ones build directly on top of the original tower. It always felt so evil to me the few times I visited it."

Erestor nodded. "I had the same reaction when we went to investigate the trunks, but that cannot be it for we have no reason to go back there… unless this one of bathed in darkness takes her there."

Celeborn rose and began to pace. "That raises the possibility it is indeed symbolic after all. What if it means Lhach will try to take Seere as it seems he has been trying to do for some weeks? Considering the material we gathered in the dungeons of Minas Ithil, perhaps he also now seeks to know what we have found through Seere."

Sighing, Elrond tightened his hold on Seere's hands. "Literal or symbolic… both are possible. I can only say my dream seems to be happening as the attack takes place. I do not know any more than I did before the dreams began."

"Perhaps you do, my liege," Oropher offered. "Perhaps you are to combine the two. Verilin's is a series of things you must look for as the attack takes place to help our Lady."

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to stare at the Silvan. "You are suggesting the prophecy is a guide to help Seere?" Erestor asked, clearly intrigued by the idea.

Nodding, Oropher proposed, "Or a guide to the King since he has had these dreams."

Elrond pulled Seere's arms a little tighter to his chest as a warm tingling sensation flittered through his body. "That is it. My dream… the prophecy will make no sense now, for they are intended to aid one of us in the crisis of the moment. Such things always seem disjointed as they happen. Well done, _mellon nin_!" he exclaimed. (_my friend_)

"Ada, are you sure?" Elrohir questioned, trading a worried look with Erestor.

Nodding, Elrond settled back into his chair, tugging Seere around to sit in his lap. Once she was tucked into his arms, he replied. "Indeed, yes. I have had this feeling too many times not to know it. It comes to me when the answer has been found. Oropher is right; Verilin's prophecy is largely literal. It will guide me to help Seere when she is in trouble."

Uncomfortable, but willing to accept his greater experience in these matter, Arinzil suggested, "I purpose that the items you and Seere are researching be brought up to the top level of the City under heavy guard. You can use the main meeting room here in the House of the King, as well as, the small library for your work. I prefer the idea of avoiding this situation if at all possible and the top tier is the most secure place in Minas Tirith."

"I agree fully with that, _iel nin_. If we can use these prophecies to avoid this attack, more the better," Elrond agreed. "I will keep you company, beloved, as we agreed. Until we know more, there is no reason for either of us to make the job of the rest more difficult by parading ourselves about where we make tempting targets." (_my daughter_)

Both chose to ignore the ripple of amusement his comment caused.

-----

Celeborn looked up from his reading late the next day. "I may have found a large part of the reason for Lhach's anger."

All other activities in the room immediately stopped at this announcement. "What have you found, _meldir_?" Glorfindel asked, setting the map he was studying aside for the moment. (_friend_)

Looking up from the leather bound volume he had been reading, the elf lord appeared to be a little dazed by what he had discovered. "Something I had not considered… but should have."

Trading a puzzled look with Seere and her father, Elrond pressed. "And that would be…?"

"I found Saruman's journals, as you know, and have marked several passages you must hear." Shaking his head as if to clear it, he offered, "We had speculated that Saruman had seduced Lhach into becoming his servant. Indeed he did, but I had not suspected he actually 'seduced' the son of his old friend. Lhach would not have been much past his majority, perhaps not even that, when their affair began. They were bound mates!"

-----

_Orthanc, TA 2801, March 27. So, the son of Gandalf has come to my door, seeking to learn all that I can teach him. This may well prove amusing. He may be useful to me in many ways. My brethren have all taken mates and seem to find comfort in their couplings, though the thought of what that entails does not bear further contemplation._

_Indeed, I can teach him much. I need servants with more than the limited abilities of men or goblins. He may well prove an asset. And even if he proves to be as tedious and witless as his sire, it will rankle dear old Olórin to have him bound to me! I would not be Gandalf's choice in a mate for anyone I should think, much less his only son!_

_Lhach has fled the tutelage his father arranged for him in Imladris, convinced he is greater than the Peredhel. He is unwilling to serve as an apprentice in an elven realm. He is arrogant and full of ridiculous pride if he thinks he can dismiss Elrond so lightly. He thinks himself better and hates his father for marrying 'beneath his own station'. How amusing! He hands me weapons to use against them and is too foolish to know it! _

_As for Elrond, his blood may be polluted with the blood of the mortal, but he is still the descendant of Melian and is not to be dismissed lightly. He reminds me of her far more than I would like, for the blood of the Maia is strong in him. It dominates his spirit, though he thinks he is a blend of his mixed heritage. I feel his untapped power and I know Gandalf does too._

_Elrond has been a thorn in my side since my arrival on these shores. He and that pair in Lorien see too much and trust me too little. Gandalf has won their affection and loyalty. I am the leader of the Order, but he is still my rival for power. And if not my rival, they are all a threat to my plans. I will rule them all. They focus on the threat of the Nazgúl… worry at the return of Sauron, and all the while, I bide my time, making my plans beneath their very noses! There are days I struggle not to laugh at their righteous indignation at Sauron and yet they are blind to my activities… my spies._

_Indeed, this Lhach Half-elven has handed me a powerful weapon. It would have been better to have his sister, for she is the more powerful one of the two. She rivals her father, but is made weak by her mother's softness. It ruins her for my purposes. She lacks ambition and is content to follow her father's wishes. _

_Then too, she is apparently enamoured of her tutor, the adviser Erestor, another cause for rancour in my young friend. Still, if both the daughter and Erestor could be tempted away from Elrond, turned to my will, they would be a great asset. He has a fine mind, but he is too honourable, I fear._

_No, the best one for my purposes, the son, has fallen into my hands. While I have little enough interesting the idea of mating, I find the idea of mating with a male far more acceptable than a female. Besides, he is weak and seeks approval. I can give him that… for the time it will take to break him to my will._

_So, I will seduce him, bond to him if I must. He shall then serve me as I demand. I find myself looking forward to this task I have set myself more than I would have expected. He is so young and tender. He will be mine, curled like a dog at my feet once the rule of this world comes to me! And it shall!_

_-----_

_Orthanc, TA 2822, January 24. The deed is done. He still lies sleeping in my bed, his body mine to use and train to my desires. I was surprised by how much I enjoyed the act. As I claimed him, being sure to be tender until he was helpless to my touch, the power I felt at his submission was intoxicating! I read his soul… I own it!_

_-----_

_Orthanc, TA 2831, September 27. Gandalf has come at last. Other than a brief visit once he learned of his son's flight from Imladris, he has stayed away. The fool has only aided me in turning his son to my will. They fought that day. Gandalf insisted he return to his studies with Elrond, promising he could return here once he had finished, but my pet refused. He tried to pull him aside so that he could talk more freely, but the boy refused. It was a priceless moment, watching the look of hurt and trepidation that filled my old friend's eyes. Defeated, he left and his son was mine from that moment._

_Had he stayed and fought for his son with half the passion he shows for everything else, but no. He had his tasks to complete and places to go. His son wanted to be the most important thing to his father, if only for that one moment and Gandalf failed to see this. And so, he left him to my care._

_Now he has returned, bringing his wife with him for a 'family visit'. My new father-in-law understood what had happened the moment he saw his son. I did not realise Gandalf was capable of such fury! His wife did not seem to understand what had happened and it was so amusing watching him try to explain! "Mae govannen, Nana. You have a new son!"_

_For the moment, they have retreated to their room. How will they sleep knowing their son is sharing my bed? It is amusing to contemplate! What would they think if they knew what desires I have awakened in him, the acts he now craves more than breath? He is mine, my slave more than my mate, but he is content for the moment. I have given him no reason not to be content and sure of my affections! _

_-----_

_Orthanc, TA 2851, December 16. I have managed to keep the fools of the Council from attacking Dol Guldur. Gandalf has been there and he knows the Necromancer is Sauron! I was forced to override their plans, urging caution. The One Ring stirs and I must find it. If they drive Sauron back into hiding, I may never find it, or it may come to him before I can claim it for myself. It must be mine!_

_Gandalf is a threat to my plans. I sense he is far closer to finding it than am I. He is beginning to question my motives, but he dares not push me too far for fear of what further damage I will do to his son. And damage him I have; his father sees all and it cuts him to the bone!_

_-----_

_Imladris, TA 2953, June 22. They do not believe my claim that the One Ring has been swept out to sea. The elves deny me the knowledge of the fate of the Elven Rings of Power. Where are they? If I had one, I might be able to find my greatest desire!_

_My pet has failed me for the last time. I left him chained in the dungeons of Orthanc. He was supposed to find out what his father knows, but Gandalf knows not to trust him! He is a weak fool. He cried when I left him, begging me to love him! Why did I waste myself, bonding to that weakling!_

_-----_

_Orthanc, TA 3000, 8 February. I have dared to seek the ultimate knowledge and the victory will yet be mine. Sauron thinks he owns me, but I am stronger than he knows. For now, I will do as he bids, but I am not under his control. I am strong. It will be mine… all mine._

_-----_

_Orthanc, TA 3018, 10 October. My long absent mate came for a visit today. He did not stay long. Lhach objects to my lack of fidelity. He took exception to the lovely young thing I have sharing my bed. That he will not live out the year is not good enough for the Half-elven. He did not find it amusing to be told he belonged to me, but I belonged to none but myself. He left in a fury, never suspecting his dear father languished atop Orthanc! _

_-----_

_Orthanc, TA 3019, 18 June. Gandalf has somehow managed to overthrow my power and restore Théoden to his own mind. That witless fool, Wormtongue, has found his way back to me. My dear mate will not be happy with this news! He hates that I allow that pathetic excuse for a man to serve me, especially that he submits to my more demanding desires. In any case, I have sent for him hoping he can tell me how his father has defeated me. He should have arrived days ago. How dare he keep me waiting!_

_-----_

_Orthanc, TA 3019, 27 June. Lhach has at last seen fit to join me. He has changed, grown cold and calculating. I find I desire him greatly, but he has not left the main library to seek our bed. I have tried to tempt him, but instead found him reading one of my journals detailing one of my talks with Sauron. I took it from him reminding him he needs my blessing to read anything in my realm. He laughed and walked away. My blood boils with anger and desire at this new independence! I will seek to break him all over again and I hope he makes it a challenge this time!_

_I reread the journal he had found. Perhaps he is cleverer than I suspected. I had not made note of what I wrote, for my conversations with Sauron leave me drained and distracted. I should have seen this earlier. Sauron has many powerful devices scattered across the lands of Middle-earth, a precaution should he need to get to one, but spelled to allow only his followers to retrieve what he cannot._

_Lhach has shown me something of great worth here in my own library! Two of these devices would give me much of the power I seek. This 'touchstone' is the greater of the two. It controls the fates of so many! Having them will aid me greatly until I find the One Ring, for I refuse to believe a Hobbit will succeed in casting it into the fires of Orodruin as the Peredhel has charged them. Rohan will fall to my force of Uruk Hai. Not even Melkor commanded so fine a force as the one I have created. Middle-earth will fall to me. The One Ring will be mine! And my mate shall again submit to me, his master._

_Orthanc, TA 3019, 4 August. How did it come to this? I will never submit! I will yet rule this land, for I was meant to be its master!_

_-----_

"We must find this touchstone and find it quickly," Elrond commanded. "There is nothing more dangerous than a scored lover seeking to prove his worth. Saruman failed, thus he must succeed."

-----


	82. Chapter 82 The Dim Haze of Mystery

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 82

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R this chapter  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OLEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! Sorry the last chapter was too intense for the grands. I hope my reasons for the references to torture will make sense once you read this chapter. More soon!

A/N --- Thanks Cobra! I'm a planner by training, so I tend to outline most things I write… then revise and revise some more! Occupational hazard! To be honest, I'd never be able to keep up with all my threads if I didn't do this. Hope you continue to enjoy the story

Chapter 82 --- The Dim Haze of Mystery

_"It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit."  
Antoine Rivarol_

-----

"Lhach was bound to Saruman?" Erestor's voice was filled with equal parts shock and disgust. "I never suspected this! Gandalf and Miluien never told Laurea… nor did her twin. Though it is not surprising that they kept this as quiet as possible for I cannot imagine…" An obvious shudder of revulsion shivered through his tall form as the unavoidable mental images this information produced flittered through his mind.

Equally appalled, Glorfindel admitted, "I can understand why Miluien found Gandalf a desirable mate, for he had a glorious spirit his disguised appearance could not hide, but Saruman? He had none of Gandalf's warmth and humour. He made my skin crawl even when we thought him our ally."

Elrond nodded, a frown marring his features. "I share your disquiet at this news, but more than from simply the idea of Saruman as anyone's lover. We have long known he was corrupted, but to defile a young one not even to his majority reveals his fall into the dark began long before Sauron gained control of his mind."

"We have suspected this to be the case, though this is more troubling than the other acts of deceit we had previously credited to him," Glorfindel added. "Had Lhach been older, he might not have been so vulnerable."

Deeply disturbed by this revelation, Elrond murmured, "Sadly Saruman was right; Gandalf failed his son by leaving him in Saruman's care. I failed him by not watching him more closely and preventing his leaving Imladris until his father had been called."

Erestor reached over to grasp his friend's shoulder. "While we knew he resented being in Imladris, he gave no clue of his intent to leave. Not even his twin suspected his plans until he was well away from the valley. You sent patrols to find him as soon as we discovered he was missing and farspoke to Gandalf telling him all we knew. What more could you have done other than to chain him to his desk? That would hardly have made him more amenable to being in Imladris."

Frowning at the question, Elrond admitted, "I do not know what else we might have done. Perhaps you are right, there was nothing, but this question will haunt me. He was so young when he fell into Saruman's clutches and none of us was there to protect him."

"According to the journal, the year was TA 2801. Lhach would have been but 47, so he was three years from his majority… old enough to know better, but still young enough to be vulnerable," Erestor calculated. "While elven children are not as given to rebellion against their elders as their mortal counterparts, we have all seen it happen. Usually, it runs its course and the family recovers. We all thought this would be the same."

"True, but so much might have been different had he stayed with us," Elrond offered with a troubled sigh.

"Erestor is right, Ada. There was little you could have done to have kept him Imladris," Elrohir offered from his seat near the windows. "He had closed his mind and heart to us long before he came into our care. He was consumed by ambition and resentment that long pre-dated his arrival in either Imladris or Orthanc. Lhach resented being half-elven. He wanted to be full Maia and, rather than helping him except his mixed blood as Gandalf hoped, being sent to live with the clan of the Peredhil only made him all the more resentful, for he saw us as tainted and weak because of our human blood."

"Laurea later told me she regretted not seeing how angry and bitter her twin had become," Erestor mused. "While she found her home in the valley, he hated being there. Laurea and I both knew we were destined for each other from the moment we met, though neither of us sought to pursue our match for many centuries. Her obvious contentment and happiness at finding her place in life further divided them."

Pausing for a moment's reflection before continuing, he added, "While she adored her father, Gandalf's frequent absences throughout their childhood had fostered insecurities in her spirit as it did her brother's. Laurea had become shy and uncertain, but Lhach became aggressive and filled with envy that his sister had inherited a greater portion of their father's powers than he had."

"Most, even other elves, failed to comprehend that Gandalf was more than his outward appearance would have indicated," Erestor recalled. "This caused many to make sport of the fact their mother, a beautiful elven maiden of noble birth, had married an old, withered wizard of uncertain origin. I was willing to wait for Laurea to mature and grow comfortable with her heritage… her own sense of self before we began to court. Even then, it was many years before we married. Given his rage and jealousy, I can only imagine the damage Saruman did to his spirit by seducing Lhach into a bond at that point in his life."

Looking up to meet Elrond's steady gaze, he concluded, "What happened to Lhach was not your fault, Elrond. He came to us predisposed to anger and reckless ambition. His corruption at the hands of Saruman could only have been avoided had Gandalf forced him to return to Imladris or go back to the Havens to be with his mother."

"Aye, that might have helped," Glorfindel speculated. "But, at that age, the blow to his pride at being treated like a child would have only succeeded in deepening his resentment of his father, thus widening the gulf that existed between them. I can only assume Gandalf hoped to give him time to outgrow his anger and trusted Saruman to behave with some modicum of honour. How could he have envisioned that a fellow Maia would seduce a child and twist him to his bidding?"

Sighing, Elrond nodded. "I failed to fully comprehend the full significance of something Gandalf said to me in the days before the Council in Imladris that sent the Fellowship on its mission. While discussing Saruman's betrayal, he said, 'His treachery runs deeper than you know.' I wondered at the pause that followed that statement… the anguish that radiated from his spirit, but dismissed his reaction as grief over the fall of one he had known since the beginning of time."

"On the ship to Aman, we often spoke of our pain at leaving our children behind, not knowing if we would ever see them again. He said more than once, he never thought to see his son again. When I pressed him on this conviction, he would only say the break between them was complete," the king added.

Celeborn spoke for the first time since falling silent at the end of reading from Saruman's journal. "I hesitate to suggest this, but these entries indicate far more than the seduction of a minor. As reprehensible as that was, I would conclude that Saruman also had a taste for more debauched practices than simply bedding his friend's young son. He spoke of breaking Lhach… of other 'pets' not surviving their time with him. If his tastes were as this indicates, the damage done to him was far more than the normal pain and anger of a scorned lover. His spirit may have been twisted so that the ability to distinguish the difference between right and wrong, pain and pleasure was lost."

An uneasy silence fell over the room. "It is whispered that Morgoth tortured the Avari to create the first Yrch... that he destroyed their spirits by subjecting them to endless pain and suffering," Glorfindel murmured. "You are suggesting that Saruman may have likewise twisted Lhach… his own mate, and damaged his spirit so that he became more akin to one of the beasts of the dark, than to his own family?"

Grimfaced, Celeborn nodded. "In many ways, that is exactly what I am suggesting, _meldir_, except that this beast retained the intellect and cunning that were part of the original half-elven. Coupled with this, Lhach is part Maia and has some measure of his father's gifts. Such a being would be capable of setting loose the Hordes, of murder… of seeking to destroy anything that threatens his plans. Indeed, the King is correct; we must find this touchstone before he does." (_friend)_

-----

"So, you could find no evidence that the incident was anything more than that, a tragic accident caused by a rotten support timber?"

Lindir handed Elrond a full report of all the entries he and Thalion had found in the records of Minas Ithil. He and the prince had arrived late the day before in the company of the Prince and Princess of Ithilien and their younger daughter. The Queen had called the Steward to attend her in Minas Tirith as war now seemed imminent.

Pointing to the first item in the report, he indicated, "We cross checked this entry with several other sources, including Prince Faramir's journals. Duilin, the fortress commander, was gravely wounded while attempting to rescue several of his men that had been trapped by a falling wall. The support beam had been weakened by rot and crumbled under the great weight it was holding. Four men were killed in the mishap and several, including Duilin were gravely injured. He was forced to retire from his post and later became an advisor to the Prince."

Nodding, Haldir looked up from reading one of the incident reports the fortress's Second in command had made at the time. "It seems the accident happened during the time the first of the crates were beginning to be loaded onto wagons for transport to Minas Tirith. The ones already brought up from the dungeons were loaded and shipped while the rest were left in the locked storage room until the immediate needs of the fortress were addressed. After that, there is no mention of the crates and the trunk."

"That is what we concluded," Thalion agreed. "We found no further reference to them in later logs or journals. Duilin's second chose to accompany his commander to Henneth Annûn and a new commander was appointed. We could find no indication that either the accident or the fact that the crates were left in the dungeons was anything more sinister than they appear."

"Well, my king, it appears we have all the information available accounting for the handling of the trunk and crates. Faramir left to attend his daughter's birth and the fortress commander was seriously injured in an accident before he could complete the transport," Oropher began. "In the absence of proof that the accident was anything other than that, one of several such tragedies that undoubtedly occurred during the course of Minas Ithil's reconstruction, I think it reasonable to conclude Lhach never found our cache. Whatever he wanted from amongst this collection may be valuable indeed."

"I would agree, _mellon nin_." Looking over at his wife, Elrond asked, "Have we found the copy of the inventory of items the Gwaith-i-Mírdain made at Annatar's bidding? The trinkets in the small chest seem a likely starting place." (_my friend_)

"Master Bergil found it yesterday, but it is heavily damaged by time. Apparently, it was not one of the documents the Librarians thought significant enough to have copied so that the information was not lost." Frowning, Seere shared a look with her father. "Ada sent a request to Elladan for a full copy of the one we have in Imladris the day after we arrived in the City. We should receive that in the next supply caravan."

Taking up the topic, Erestor proposed, "Bergil and I had planned to begin a comparison of the items we found in the chest to the legible portion of Celebrimbor's list this afternoon. My initial reaction to reading the list is they will match. I also asked Elladan to include copies of several of the logs from Ost-in-Edhil in the mail packet. I seem to recall several had notes scribbled in the margins in the Lord of Eregion's own hand that might give some indication of their purpose."

"Is this a good idea, Erestor? What if they were to fall into the hands of the Hordes?" Elrond questioned, clearly concerned about this possibility.

Sighing, the Noldor advisor commented, "That is possible, but Elladan was to have instructed the guard to burn the packet without delay if they come under attack. Since this would have been the case for the list alone, I through it worth the risk to include the logs, for they may provide useful information. We are somewhat handicapped by the fact that the Library in Imladris has far more of the records of Eregion than does Minas Tirith, as so many of its survivors found shelter there."

"I helped with the copies that were made of those logs when I was doing one of my rotations in the library during my education in Imladris," Ara offered. "Erestor is right. There are margin notes from the smiths, including Celebrimbor. I remember being fascinated by them and forgetting I was supposed to be copying not reading. Sadly, it was too long ago for me to remember the details, but several included comments about Annatar's instructions to them when they were made."

Intrigued, Elrond mused, "I had little time to read during the early years of Imladris. There were so many of the documents from Eregion that I never found time to study. I am glad you did, my friend. Were there records of other items made by the smiths?"

"Like you, I have not read all of the documents we have for there has never been time, but I believe such records exist," the counsellor replied. "Is there something specific you seek?"

"I was thinking of the dagger we found. Oropher and I are both convinced it is strikingly similar to one Ereinion had," the king noted. "It stands out in my mind as unique among the items in the trunk. It is obviously valuable and was made by a smith of uncommon skill."

"There is a collection of drawings Lord Celebrimbor made of special items he crafted," Seere interjected. "I remember reading it when I was a child. He included any item that he made that was unique or that was crafted for a special purpose so that he would not repeat a gift or make a duplicate of the original. The drawings were quite detailed and annotated with his thoughts."

Looking over at his daughter, Erestor asked, "Where is this document housed? I do not recall ever seeing it?"

Frowning, Seere shook her head. "I am not sure, but I believe I found it among the books on art and metal-craft in the small library the master of the forge maintains. Gimli and I spent several weeks sorting those out when I was perhaps 40 or 45."

"I remember that," Legolas commented. "The two of you reorganised the whole place one summer. Gimli often goes there to read and has added many of his own books to the collection."

"I can see how it came to be there, but something that rare and special needs to be in the main library for safe-keeping," Erestor complained. "I would have known of it then."

In an obviously distracted manner, Elrond instructed, "Send orders that the contents of the collection be inventoried by one of your librarians and that they be added to the main library. Copies can be made to replace them at the forge."

Turning to his seneschal, he asked, "Glory, can you make a detailed sketch of the dagger? I want to include it in the next packet to Imladris with a request it be compared to Celebrimbor's drawings. I want to know its origin and to whom he gave it."

"Of course, my king. Perhaps I should accompany Erestor and Master Bergil when they begin their comparison of the chest's contents later today?" Seeing a nod of agreement from both the king and his chief counsellor, the warrior added, "I must admit I am curious about these items. I had not returned from the search of the ravine around Minas Ithil when you opened the trunk, so I have not seen the trinkets or the dagger. Haldir and I have been speculating about them."

"I hope simply seeing them will suffice, my friend, for I would hate for you to become enamoured of any of those foul items," Elrond teased. "A corrupt half-Maia is bad enough; I would hate to have a corrupt balrog slayer to deal with as well."

-----

"How would you like to precede with this matter, my lord?"

Moving to stand beside the loremaster, Erestor proposed, "What say you to spreading the items across the table so that we can see them clearly before we begin to compare them to the items listed by the smiths?"

Nodding, the elderly man stepped back to allow Haldir to lift the chest and carefully tumble its contents onto the table. "It appears to be mostly rings and amulets, apart from a few brooches and the like."

Using a pair of thin wooden dowels, Erestor began to carefully separate the tangle of gold, silver, and mithril so that individual items could be studied. "Aye, they are. The King is correct; these rings are all very like the three elven rings of power. Once they lost their power, their bearers allowed me to study them in detail. I have sketches I made in the library in Imladris. I wish I had thought to have Elladan send those."

"Before the two of you become lost in your task, can one of you show me where you have secured the dagger the king wishes me to sketch?" Glorfindel asked, an amused grin lighting his handsome face.

"What? Oh, yes… the dagger." Pointing into the open trunk, Erestor instructed, "You will find it wrapped in a piece of leather. Take care, old friend, for it is still as sharp as the day it was forged."

Snorting with laughter, the warrior responded, "I think I have handled enough knives in my time, Erestor, not to need to be cautioned not to grasp it by the blade or run down the hall like an elfling at play."

Rolling his eyes at Haldir, Erestor quipped, "I have known you too long to make any assumptions about what you might do, _meldir_! Elrond has had to stitch you up too many times for me to take any possibility for granted." (_friend_)

Turning his back on his friend, Erestor returned to his task. Grinning at the Noldor's ability to focus on a task to the exclusion of all else, Glorfindel carefully lifted the leather bundle and moved to the far end of the table. "Can you hand me my tablet, _melme_? I think I should prepare a sketch of both sides of the dagger, as well as of its sheath." (_love_)

Lifting his mate's pack from where he had left it earlier, Haldir moved to join him in his study of the dagger. As the leather fell away, the Lorien elf noted, "I can see why the king is so interested in this dagger. It is indeed a fine piece of craft. Those appear to be rubies surrounding a large diamond at the crown of the hilt. I have never seen…"

A strangled gasp drew Haldir's eyes from the study of the dagger to Glorfindel's face. Quickly noting the shock and amazement marking his features, he asked, "Beloved, what is it? What do you see?"

Glancing up at the worried sound of Haldir's voice, Erestor and Bergil quickly joined the couple at their end of the table. "Glorfindel? You look as though you have seen a ghost. Does this dagger remind you of another?" Erestor pressed.

Shocked blue eyes lifted to meet those of his betrothed. After a moment, he looked over at his friend. "Call for Elrond immediately."

-----

Moving to join the small group clustered around the far end of the table, Elrond took a moment to study his friend. Glancing over at Erestor, he quirked a brow in silent inquiry. Seeing his counsellor shake his head to indicate his own confusion over this uncharacteristic behaviour, the High King asked, "Glory… what troubles you about this dagger?"

Startled, the ancient warrior locked his gaze to that of his king. "I have seen this dagger before, my king. I know it well."

Frowning, Elrond demanded, "How would you have seen it before today? We think it a gift made by Celebrimbor for Annatar. You never saw Sauron in his guise as the Lord of Gifts."

"This dagger was not made by Celebrimbor. It was neither made in Middle-earth or by elven hands," he whispered, his eyes dropping back to their study of the dagger. "It was made by Lord Aulë."

"The Vala… the Maker of Middle-earth?" Trading confused looks with the others, Elrond demanded, "How could you know this?"

Troubled blue eyes lifted to again meet the king's intent gaze. "I saw it many times during my youth in Aman. It was worn as a sign of his kingship by my great-grandfather. He prized it highly as it was a gift from the Vala. Its craft so enamoured my uncle, he became an avid student of all Lord Aulë could teach him. Adar'ra let me hold it many times and I would never forget it."

Stunned, Elrond dropped his gaze back to the dagger. "You are saying this is the dagger of Finwë? How would it have come to be in this chest, among the property of Sauron and the Nazgúl?"

"Adar'ra dearly loved his family, but he loved Fëanor most of all. He was wearing the dagger the day he chose to follow his son into exile." Wiping a tear from his cheek at the memory, he continued. "We were told he was wearing it when he was struck down Melkor. From there, we assumed it was taken by Fëanor as the King's heir, though none of us ever saw it again. If Fëanor did indeed have it, I can only guess it passed to one of his sons, before finally coming to his grandson, Celebrimbor."

"And, Celebrimbor fashioned one very like it for Ereinion rather than part with the one that was Finwë's, as he should have since he had no claim to the High Kingship," Erestor concluded.

Worried silver eyes focused on the dagger. "So, we have found amongst the items in the truck a dagger, forged by the Vala Aulë and tainted by the blood of Finwë's murder and the kinslayings… a dagger that may have been corrupted by both Morgoth and Sauron. Is this the item Lhach is seeking?"

Frowning, Erestor urged, "While it may well be, we cannot yet answer that question. Until we know, my king, this dagger needs to be placed in as secure a place as we can devise under very heavy guard… as should all of these items. We cannot risk their falling into the wrong hands. We know Lhach has managed to enter the City undetected and that he managed to enchant the librarians into allowing him access to the archives in direct violation of Estel's orders. Should he manage this feat again, it may be to all our peril."

-----

A/N --- Gwaith-i-Mírdain was the guild of smiths Celebrimbor established in Eregion. They were beguiled by Sauron in the guise of Annatar, the Lord of Gifts with promises of the great skills he could teach them. The result was the creation of the Rings of Power, including the three elven rings.

A/N --- Glorfindel is usually listed as being of the House of Finrod. While 'of the House' could simply mean someone that was affiliated with that family, it could also mean he was a member that family. Since Glorfindel was a blond Noldor, this seems to suggest he was a descendant of Finwë and his second wife Indis, a Vanyar. They had two sons and at least two daughters.

For purposes of this story, I am assuming Glorfindel is the grandson of one of the daughters (the eldest as there is almost nothing in canon about her other than she stayed in Valinor rather than follow her brothers to Middle-earth as her younger sister did) and the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. In am further assuming, Glory, his grandfather (who left his wife behind), and his parents followed Fingolfin. Only Glorfindel survived the crossing of the Helcaraxë in this telling, thus making Glory the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower.

-----


	83. Chapter 83 A Dream within a Dream

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 83

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF, FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! Keep your seatbelt on! More to come.

Chapter 83 --- A Dream within a Dream

"_All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream."  
Edgar Allen Poe_

_-----_

"Ada? A messenger from Imladris has arrived. Glorfindel has gone to the main gate to vouch for him. It sounds most urgent," Elrohir announced as he entered the study where his father had been working for most of the afternoon. "The supply caravan is not due to arrive for three more days."

Lifting his eyes from the scroll before him, the King frowned, "A messenger, you say? This is indeed unexpected and out of character for your twin. Perhaps we need to assemble the rest of our council so that we may be prepared to hear this news. Ask Lindir to find your Adar'ra and Erestor. I believe he will find both in the Archives. I trust you can locate your husband while I seek Seere. Are Haldir, Glorfindel, and Oropher still reviewing the maps down the hall in the small library?"

"Aye. I saw them there but a moment ago."

Rising to his feet, Elrond headed toward the door. "Fine. Tell them we will all assemble in that room as it would work best for a meeting. Seere left but a short time ago to return to our chambers to dress for dinner, so I will notify her of the meeting. We will not be long."

Grinning, Elrohir tilted his head to the side in mock contemplation. "Your chambers? So I should interpret 'not long' as an hour or so?"

Barely stifling a laugh at his son's teasing, Elrond fixed him with his most threatening scowl. "I do not appreciate your impertinence, _ion nin_." (_my son_)

Abashed by his father's tone, Elrohir offered, "I am sorry, Ada. I meant no disrespect to you or Seere."

"I would hope not!" Striding off, the King added, "'Not long' means at least two hours!"

His reward was his son's sputtered laughter behind him.

-----

Elrond opened the door to the chambers he shared with Seere and called her name. Seeing the steam drifting out of the bathing chamber, he realizes his wife was likely dozing in the warmth of her bath. This brought a broad grin to his face. /Humm… perhaps I should not have jested with Elrohir. He will never let me forget my comment if we do not return quickly/

Crossing the room, he quietly pushed open the door, intent upon enjoying the moment. As he had suspected, he was treated to the sight of his sleepy wife reclining in the large marble tub that dominated the space, her features lazy and flushed from the heat of the water. "I was beginning to wonder how long it would be before you decided to join me."

Amused by her greeting, Elrond lounged in the doorway and took a moment to admire her lush curves. "You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen, _melme_. I do not know what I did to deserve you and your love, but I thank Eru for his gift constantly." (_love_)

"Constantly? Best not share that with your advisors, my king, for I doubt they would think it reassuring their leader spends all of his time thinking of his wife," Seere teased, her lips curving into a sensual smile. "I must confess though, I enjoy hearing."

Walking over to sit on the edge of the tub, Elrond let the fingers of his right hand drift across the surface of the water, the movement causing a faint ripple that teased at her exposed throat. Seeing her sigh of pleasure as his hand trailed down to ghost over the soft, smooth skin of the leg that peaked out of the water, he had to stifle a groan. "Much as I would like to join you, I regret to say we must return to the library for a council meeting. A messenger has arrived from home and Elrohir feels the matter may be urgent."

Worried golden eyes snapped open. "A messenger? Our messages from home have been coming as part of the supply caravans and that will not arrive for three days. What could have happened to warrant the hazard of sending a special messenger? Do you think it has something to do with your dreams?"

"I do not yet know, _meleth nin_, but I it must be a matter of some urgency for Elladan to have risked exposing a messenger to attack by the Hordes," Elrond replied. "I still have not been able to sort out the details of my dreams. They remain a jumble of conflicting images and sounds." (_my love_)

"This worries me, Elrond nin," she murmured. "At least, with the message coming from Imladris, it is unlikely to involve it or Verilin's prophecy."

"We do not know that, so we must remain on our guard." Leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips, he prompted, "Come, _Lirimaer_, we are expected in the study. Hopefully, we will have time to return to this more… enjoyable activity after the evening meal." (_Lovely one_)

"Go ahead and return, beloved. It will take me a little time to dress and dry my hair. I will be there as soon as I can, but do not feel it necessary to wait on me," she urged, sitting upright to finish her bath.

Stifling a wave of desire that washed over him as her upper body emerged from the veil of bubbles, Elrond rose to his feet. "I will ask a maid to assist you. With any luck, this matter can quickly be resolved."

As he stepped out of their chambers into the hallway, he looked down the corridor to the seating area reserved for servants attending guests of the royal family. A young woman rose quickly and curtsied in greeting to the elven king. "Greetings, young one. My wife is finishing her bath but would ask for your assistance in dressing her hair. Can you attend her?"

"It would be my pleasure, my majesty."

Smiling at the awestruck look he was receiving from the maiden, he inclined his head. "My thanks. Please remind her we will await her in the small library."

Turning to walk down the hall, he stopped suddenly. A wave of hatred and pure malice washed over his senses. Grabbing the edge of a nearby table, Elrond felt himself fall into the nightmare world of his dreams where nothing made sense. Before panic could claim him, a trembling hand gripped his arm, the contact pulling him back to the present.

Frightened green eyes stared up at his face, as the servant girl steered him to a chair beside the table. "Your majesty, are you unwell?"

Collapsing into the chair, Elrond forced several deep breaths into his lungs as he struggled to regain his bearings and slow the rapid beating of his heart. A softly spoken, "Shall I call for a healer, your majesty?" reminded him he was not alone.

"Nay, but thank you for your assistance. I had a sudden vision. They can sometimes be disorienting," he replied. Forcing a smile to his lips, he looked up to meet the young mortal's eyes. "I will be fine after a moment. I would, however, ask a different task of you?"

"Of course, your majesty. How can I assist you?"

Pushing himself to his feet, he asked, "I will return to my chambers and await my wife. Would you please go to the study and tell my son we will join them shortly. Tell him I had a vision and needed a moment to recover. He will understand as I have long had such episodes."

"I will go at once, sire. Are you sure you do not require a healer?"

"I will be fine. The dizziness leaves me quickly once the vision recedes. Thank you for your aid," he offered, smiling in hopes of reassuring her. "Go now, for they must be wondering where I am."

"If you are sure…" Curtseying quickly, the servant turned and disappeared down the hall.

Taking another deep breath, Elrond walked back to the door of their chambers. Opening it, he called a greeting to let Seere know he had returned. "Seere… Ai!"

The body of his wife lay crumpled by the open door the wardrobe of their chambers. Running across the room, he dropped to his knees at her side, quickly noting her shallow breathing and closed eyes. "Seere!"

A faint noise behind him came too late for him to react. A sudden blinding pain followed a heavy blow to the back of his head. Falling to the floor beside his wife, his vision started to fade, but not before his assailant entered his line of sight. /No! It cannot be…/

-----

Elrohir paced nervously around the study, his progress tracked by the eyes of the other elves in the room. "_Ion_? What is troubling you so?" (_son_)

Stopping, he turned to make eye contact with his grandfather. Unsure of how to answer his question, Elrohir shook his head. "I cannot say other than that something is amiss. The air crackles with anger, nay hatred. The fact that Ada had a vision makes me pay heed to this feeling more than I might otherwise do."

Glancing around the room, he added, "And, why have they not yet arrived? It has been over half-an-hour since the servant brought word they would be delayed."

Several smirks appeared on the faces of the elves seated around the table, all discretely turned away from Erestor. To the surprise of all, it was Oropher that supported Elrohir's concerns. "I agree with Elrohir. They should have arrived by now. Neither of them would be diverted by personal matters, when there is a messenger waiting with important information. Elrond is too much a creature of habit to ignore his responsibilities."

Nodding his head at hearing his words supported, Elrohir strode over and opened the door. Legolas jumped to his feet and reached out to still his hand. "You are sure in this, _melme_. If you interrupt a… private moment, your Adar will not be pleased and Seere will be most embarrassed." (_love_)

Meeting his mate's blue gaze, the peredhel sighed. "If I am wrong… I teased Ada about such a possibility before he left and he would never give me the satisfaction of being right. He knows me; I would never let him hear the end of it. No,. something is wrong. I feel it."

"In that case, I will accompany you while the others remain here. There is no reason to have us all descend upon them in mass, in case you are wrong," Glorfindel interjected, moving to stand at his prince's side.

-----

Taking a deep breath, Elrohir raised his hand and knocked briskly on the door. Receiving no answer, he looked at Glorfindel for his reaction. Receiving only an uncertain shrug, he lifted his hand to give a second, louder knock. A voice from down the corridor interrupted him, mid-movement.

"My lord, the King and his lady are not in their rooms. I knocked when I returned from giving you his message and there was no answer. Have they not arrived to the study?"

Looking down the hall, Elrohir noticed the young attendant that had brought them his father's message. "They were gone?'

"Aye, my lord. I knocked several times, as the King had earlier asked me to attend his wife. When I got no answer, I peaked inside to be sure she was not in the bathing chamber and had not heard me. There was no one in the rooms," she offered.

Now deeply concerned, the elven prince pushed open the door to the suite of rooms and stepped inside. "Ada…. Seere, are you here?"

Getting no answer, he quickly scanned the bed to confirm they were not there. Motioning for Glorfindel to check the balcony, Elrohir walked over to the closed door of the bathing chamber. Knocking, he again called their names. Receiving no response, he pushed open the door and looked around. The room was empty.

Confused, Elrohir turned back to see Glorfindel shake his head indicating he had found no sign of them on the balcony. "Where can they be? It is not like Ada…"

"What is it Elrohir? You have gone quite pale," Glorfindel asked.

"Glory, is that… blood on the carpet?"

Spinning around to look at the spot where the younger elf pointed, the answer was immediately clear to the veteran warrior. Kneeling beside the telltale red stain pooled on the floor in front of the wardrobe, he touched it with his finger. Feeling the sticky quality of the fluid he bent to catch the scent of it so that he could verify what he already knew. "Aye, but whose blood?"

Before Elrohir could answer, a faint groan drew their attention to the space between the wall and the massive bed. Trading worried glances, the two elves moved quickly to investigate. Simultaneous shouts of "Ada!" and "Elrond!" rang through the room.

Wedging his body into the tight space, Elrohir laid his head against his father's chest to listen to his heart. Finding a steady beat, he quickly reached up to lift his father's eyelids to check his reaction to light. Another groan was his only response. Seeing the small pool of blood behind Elrond's head, he gently rolled his head to the side to gauge the severity of the wound. Finding a jagged cut at the back of his father's head, he looked up at the anxious elf behind him.

"Help me move him onto the bed, then send the girl for a healer to assist me with his wounds. Once she has gone, you will need to find Ara and ask him to organize a search for Seere. Let the others know, especially Erestor," Elrohir ordered.

-----

"I have spoken with Gliel, the servant assigned to attend Seere, and she is adamant that no one entered the room while she was on duty other than Lady Seere, Adar'ra and the two of you." Noting the growing anger on his uncle's face, Aranuir hurried to complete his report. "She was gone from the hall only during the time it took for her to deliver the message to the study, perhaps six or seven minutes. By the time she returned, Seere was gone and she did not see the King hidden as he was by the bed."

"So, we have no clues?" Erestor demanded, worry and anger warring in his fierce expression.

Sighing, he responded, "Only a few. We found a cloth soaked with an herbal potion that my healer says is a powerful mix that would render someone unconscious. From that, we may be able to deduce that it was used on Seere. If she was taken unawares, this would explain why no struggle or outcry was heard."

"We have found no suspects or witnesses as of yet. Gliel was certain the King returned to these chambers once she left to deliver the message. She heard no sounds of disturbance while she was in the vicinity," he added, seeing the question forming on the tip of Erestor's tongue.

Nodding toward the balcony, he led them outside. "My men have found some broken branches and other signs of disturbance to the rose vines growing along the trellis below their balcony, but that trellis is not strong enough to support the weight of a man, much less one carrying someone."

"So it is possible that someone attempted to enter there?" Elrohir pressed.

"Possible Uncle? Yes, it is a possibility, but the trellis is not strong enough to support the weight of an adult, even a small one," Ara replied.

Something caught Erestor's eye and he moved to the far end of the. "Ara, unless I am mistaken, there are fresh scuff marks on the stonework. That stone wall is little more than ten feet from the balcony. That would be an easy jump for someone seeking to access their chambers from outside."

"Indeed, though such a jump would only be easy for an elf." Sighing with frustration, the Gondorian prince summarized, "All we know for certain is that Adar'ra was attacked no more than half-an-hour prior to your finding him. Since he indicated to Gliel that Seere was finishing her bath in the minutes before he returned to their chambers, we can assume she was safe until that time. I would conclude from this that she was abducted during that same period. My men began the search within minutes of Glorfindel's alarm."

"All ways in and out of the city have been at high alert for years and were closed immediately after the alarm was raised. In any case, the guards are certain no one has left the city other than mounted patrols during this time frame, so she could not have been carried out unseen or hidden in any manner. The Queen is still in the city and we will find her if we must go door to door. We will find the man or men that have her and they will be punished. This I promise."

"What if it was not a man that did this?"

All eyes swung back to stare at the elf in the doorway. "Celeborn… what do you know?" Erestor demanded.

Handing them the scroll he had been clutching tightly in his hands, he urged, "Read this. It is the dispatch from Elladan."

The three huddled together to read the report. Stunned eyes rose back to meet Celeborn's grim stare. "This cannot be!" Elrohir hissed.

A sudden cry from behind them caused Elrohir to push past and hurry to his father's side. "Calm yourself, Ada. You have a concussion and have lost a good deal of blood from a wound at the back of your head."

Frantic silver eyes fixed on his son's pewter grey. "Seere is in danger."

"We have the entire city looking for her Ada. Legolas, Glorfindel, Haldir and Oropher have joined them, as have our own troops. They will find her. You must relax so you can heal," Elrohir insisted, reaching over to try and ease his father back onto the pillows.

"No! I must find her before he can hurt her again!"

"He, Elrond? Did you see you took her?" Erestor exclaimed, leaning past Elrohir to meet Elrond's gaze.

"Ermehtar. Ermehtar has her!"

-----


	84. Chapter 84 In Fear

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 84

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N ---- Thanks EC. Sorry you found the last chapter so disturbing. Sadly, more to come. Thanks for all of your support!

Chapter 84 --- In fear

"_To him who is in fear, everything rustles."_

_Sophocles_

Seere tried to wake. Her head ached and unfamiliar waves of nausea made the bile rise in her throat. Uncomfortable in her current position, she attempted to roll onto her side in hopes of finding some relief from the dizziness and pain. Confused, she found she was unable to move.

Beginning to struggle, it took her several minutes to realise she was bound and gagged. This startling and terrifying realisation made her eyes snap open. It was some comfort to find that her eyes were not covered, though her vision was blurry and out of focus. In the near total darkness, she found nothing that seemed familiar and she had no idea where she was.

Forcing her mind to relax, she tried to remember how she had gotten to this place. After several minutes of concentrated effort, she managed to push aside the fog that still dimmed her mind. Groggily, she pieced together/I was taking a bath and Elrond came into the room. He kissed me and then he left… a meeting. There was to be a meeting… Elladan sent a message./

Struggling to remain calm, she remembered getting out of the tub and drying herself. /I dressed in my undergarments and a robe… wrapped a towel around my hair. I opened the door to return to our bedchamber to finish dressing. Elrond was sending an attendant to help me with my hair. I walked over to the wardrobe to find a dress…/

Her heart began to race as her remembered a hand suddenly wrapping itself over her mouth, a cloth drenched in a strong potion making her go limp before she could begin to fight. Ever the skilled herbalist, Seere focused on remembering the pungent scent of the cloth. /That potion… what were its properties? Think! Ai! Belladonna, lemon balm, and mistletoe --- that combination is used to render someone unconscious! It can be fatal if too much is given… and cause prolonged nausea and dizziness. I am in grave danger that someone went to this extreme to take me./

This realisation helped clear some of the remaining fog from her thoughts. Frantically, she looked around the small, dark space that was her prison. Elven vision slowly began to distinguish the stone walls and ceiling that hung low over her recumbent form, a cold damp seeping through their mortared joints. There was no sign of windows or other sources of light as the dark was nearly absolute. Dripping water echoed from a short distance away and the air had a foul quality to it.

/Where can I be? I need to… Verilin's vision! This place feels like what she described! I must get free… but how/

Tugging at the rope, she quickly realised it was a fine mesh elven weave. Knowing it would never break thanks to the charms placed on the strains as they were woven, she fought to keep panic from robbing her of reason. /Think! What was that trick Legolas showed me… one my grandfather Gandalf taught him while on the quest of the Fellowship? There is an Istar spell to turn the rope to your will even if you are not the one that set the knot./

Closing her eyes, Seere focused on her memory of that day long ago. _"Your Adar'ra taught me this one night, a day or two out of Imladris. All elven rope is woven to bend to the will of its master and is unbreakable, but what few know is that the magic that allows this also prevents the rope from being used to wrongly imprison an innocent person. If you should ever be bound by elven rope, let the rope sense your fëa. It will know if you have done any wrong and will release you immediately if you are innocent of any wrongdoing. _

/Ai! That is it! My spirit/

Reaching out from her heart, her fëa shimmered in the air casting a golden glow around her. Within seconds, the ropes dropped away from her hands and feet. Whispering her thanks, Seere quietly lifted her hand to pull the gag away from her mouth. Now free, she took a deep breath… something she instantly regretted as the putrid air clogged her throat, sending tears to her eyes.

Unable to overcome the desire to vomit, Seere rolled to the side and was violently ill. It as several minutes before the wave of nausea eased. Breathing heavily, Seere focused on fighting the urge to again be sick. Knowing she needed to try and escape before her kidnapper returned, she began to slowly shift her body toward a grey blob in the solid black of the stone walls. As she had hoped, this proved to be an opening… but an opening to what or where she did not know. /I need help./

Closing her eyes once again, she sought the mind of her husband. Elrond? Beloved? Can you hear me?

"Ada, please lay back down! You cannot help Seere if you cannot stand upright. Rest for a little longer and then… perhaps, you will be stronger," Elrohir implored.

"I cannot lie here while Seere needs me! I can feel her fear."

Hearing this, Erestor knelt in front of his long-time friend. "_Meldir? _ Can you farspeak to her? Remember your dreams… you must help her." (_friend_)

"I have been trying, but she seems in a daze. I am having difficulty focusing due to this injury. I must… Seere!"

_Lirimaer_! Where are you, beloved? Are you safe? We will come to you, so tell me quickly! (_Lovely one_)

Elrond! I do not know! It is the place of Verilin's vision! It is dark… cold and wet. I am in a small space where my attacker left me tied and gagged. A rag with belladonna potion was pressed over my mouth and I am sick… dizzy and nauseous.

You are tied and gagged, my love?

I was… but I remembered a trick Legolas taught me to ask the ropes to free me. It worked. Ai! Elrond, the dark is almost complete, but I can see the opening to this space. It is like… an alcove or a small cell. I can faintly make out a tunnel before me. Water drips from the ceiling and I can hear it echo, so I think the tunnel is long. The tunnel seems… narrow and the ceiling is low. The air is foul… putrid. It smells of decay and… filth.

Arinzil and Ara are with me. Perhaps one of them will recognise what you are seeing. Do not be afraid. We will find you. Ermehtar will not be able to harm you.

A soft gasp left her lips. Ermehtar? But how? He is in the dungeons of Imladris?

A long story, one I have yet to hear, but one we will discover together you when you are safe. Do not be afraid! We will find you!

"Elrond? Speak to me, _mellon nin_!" (_my friend_)

"Ada! Return to us!"

Reaching up to grasp his son's hand, he whispered, "A little quieter please. I was farspeaking to Seere. She is safe for the moment, Erestor, but we must find her."

Looking up into the faces of his descendants, he asked, "Arinzil, Ara, she is in the place Verilin foresaw. She describes it as a tunnel… dark, dank and made of stone. She says the tunnel seems to be long and there is water dripping from the ceiling. The air is cold and foul… putrid she says. From this, do you have any idea where she may be?"

A puzzled looks marred their faces for but a moment, before the prince spoke. "Adar'ra, ask her if the smell might be sewage… waste from the city?"

A look of comprehension came to Elrond's face. "Of course!"

Seere… could the smell be from raw sewage? Is it possible you are in the sewer under the city?

Aye… that makes… Ai! Elrond! I hear someone coming from far down the tunnel… to my left. What should I do?

Elrond felt his heart skip a beat at her words. Trying to remain calm, he whispered into her mind. Can you stand, _melme_? Try! Move as quietly as you can and go to the right! (_love_)

Getting no response, Elrond raised worried eyes to Aranuir. "The sewer under the city… how do we get there? Ermehtar is returning and she is attempting to escape from him. We must hurry!"

As the Prince and Erestor darted out the door, Elrond struggled to rise to follow them. Knowing it was useless to argue with him, Elrohir and Arinzil slid their arms around his waist and helped his to his feet. Seeing Celeborn hovering in the door, Elrohir urged. "Go after Erestor and support him! We will follow. Go and help them find her!"

Seere concentrated on staying upright. Waves of nausea and vertigo were crashing down on her senses, making movement difficult. She paused for a moment to get her bearing and heard the angry outcry from behind her as Ermehtar found she had escaped. Knowing he would be after her immediately, she began to panic once again.

Moving quickly ahead despite the near total blackness, she bit her bottom lip hard to prevent the sudden gasp of pain. Unable to see, she had struck her forehead on a projecting support for the ceiling. Within seconds, warm, sticky blood began to pour from the wound, robbing her of the little sight she had.

Elrond? What do I do? He has found I am no longer in the cell and is coming after me! I have struck my head and the blood blinds me!

Seere, beloved! Do not panic. You must remain calm. You said this reminds you of Verilin's vision. She spoke of your eyes being blinded thusly. If this is true, there must be a place for you to hide near at hand. If I am interpreting her vision correctly, she saw it to your left, near your feet… perhaps another cell or alcove. Look!

Focusing on his words, Seere leaned against the wall to her left, using it to hold herself upright as her dizziness grew worse and began to let her foot silently tap the wall searching for openings. She had taken but four steps when her foot encountered a void. Dropping quietly to her knees, she felt a narrow opening in the wall less than a foot in height and little more than that wide. Hearing footsteps approaching from behind, she took a deep breath and forced her body through the tiny opening.

Elrond had sagged against Elrohir when Seere's voice had sounded in his aching head. Gasping for breath, he let his son and granddaughter lead him to a chair placed against the wall of the hallway. Held up only by his son's upper body, Elrond forced himself to remain silent knowing to speak to her now could well distract her.

Elrohir, having recognised the look on his father's face, remained quiet knowing he was farspeaking to his Seere. Drawing Elrond's head to his shoulder, he tightened his hold on his Ada's trembling form. Looking up to meet Arinzil's worried eyes, he motioned for her to take the seat next to his father. Millennia of life had taught him that there were times when there was nothing you could do to help no matter how badly you wished to do so. At those times, all anyone had to offer was support and love.

/I feel like a snake slithering into the ooze of the marsh! And the smell/

Seere groped around her shelter, frantic to discover where she was. It took her a moment to determine she was in a small pit near the bottom of the tunnel wall. Knowing she was in a sewer, she had few delusions as to the nature of the pit.

The pit itself was several feet deep and was perhaps ten feet in width. Thick, slimy water filled the space, rising to her knees, but she had continued to sink deeper into the mire due to a gooey sludge covering the bottom of the pit. It pulled at her feet and calves, drawing her deeper before giving way to a sandy base. Once she had settled, she found herself standing in water that rippled around the tops of her legs, the water heavy and thick.

Feeling something slide past her thigh, she instinctively shifted to evade whatever shared the pit with her, but the sludge made movement difficult. Tears began to course down her cheeks, mixing with the blood, as she forces herself to stand as still as stone. A furry body coasted by her hip, followed by another. /Rats! Ai/

The rats quickly moved away as an angry voice vibrated off the walls of the pit. Shivers raced down her spine as she heard Ermehtar stop in the corridor directly above her. For several minutes, she hardly dared to breathe as the crazed elf began to snarl, enraged that she had gotten away.

"That bitch! How dare she think she can deny me! She belongs to me! When I find her, she will regret leaving me for that… mongrel!"

A shower of grip and small pieces of stone fell on her head as Ermehtar drove the hilt of his sword into the wall of the tunnel… the wall above her head. "If he survived the blow I gave him, he had best enjoy what time is left for he will die for this!"

Still ranting, he slowly began to move down the tunnel away from her hiding place. "His Queen, ha! My queen, not his! She will suffer for this… as will her half-breed! If I cannot have her, neither shall he! They will both die for this outrage!"

He had gone but a few feet when a sudden loud noise echoed down the dank corridor, as if from a great distance. "How did they find me so quickly? Ai! That bitch has led them to me! She will regret her betrayal!"

With that, he turned and ran down the tunnel in the direction from which he had come. Soon his footsteps faded from her hearing.

Frantic to be free of the pit, Seere reached up to grasp the lip of floor above her head. After several minutes of struggle, she sank back, realising the thick sludge around her feet and legs held her fast. Sobbing in frustration, she heard several squeaks from a ledge near the back of the pit… the rats had returned, lured by the scent of fresh blood.


	85. Chapter 85 Never Conquers

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 85

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: NC-17 for future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! Poor Seere is right!

Chapter 85 --- Never Conquers

"_Evil often triumphs, but never conquers."  
Joseph Roux_

**-----**

**Elrond! Help me! I am trapped in a sewer settlement pit. There are rats…just as you saw in your dreams!**

Elrohir felt his father's body stiffen as Seere's voice entered his Adar's mind. Holding him tightly, he and the Queen helped Elrond sit upright in the chair. Worried by the dazed, unfocused stare that greeted him, he swore. "Ada? I am taking you back to your bed… now."

Elrond was oblivious to his son's words. **Seere? Beloved… are you safe? Where is Ermehtar?**

**He has passed by… running back in the direction from where he first came. There was a loud noise from far down the tunnel in the opposite direction and he said they had found him. Then he ran. He plans to kill us, _melme_! He is mad!** (_love_)

**But, he has gone away from you for now, my love?**

**Aye. How will you find me, Elrond? It is dark and the opening to this pit is easy to miss. I cannot pull myself out for my legs are mired in… Eru help me… I do not want to think what holds me! The stench… fumes are so strong. I am going to be sick!**

**Be brave, my love, as you ever have been. They are coming for you. Calm down so you will breathe less deeply. The belladonna potion has left you weak and sick. You may have a concussion from the blow to your head. The fumes will only make this worse, so you must not panic.**

**Elrond… there are rats swimming around me! One just brushed my thigh!**

**Be brave, _melethen nin_. Focus on the sounds coming down the tunnel. That is the sound of your rescuers! I wish I could come for you, but…** (_my beloved_)

**Ai! You have been injured! He said he struck you! What did he do to you, beloved?**

**I have a concussion… lost some blood from the blow. Elrohir and Arinzil are with me. They are stopping me from coming to you.**

**They are right, beloved. Let Elrohir take you to our bed. I hear them coming, so I will be with you soon. Should I call out to them… let them know where I am?**

**Are you sure Ermehtar is gone and is no threat to you?**

**Aye. He is gone.**

**Then call out to them. Your Ada should be with them. Perhaps Ara. Our family and friends have all been looking for you. They will find you and bring you to me!** his mind implored as he fought the blackness that hovered over his senses.

"ADA!"

-----

Erestor clutched the torch tightly in his left hand as he held the hilt of his sword in his right. The stench of the sewer was overwhelming, but he was largely oblivious to it as he moved slowly down the narrow tunnel, crouching slightly to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling. Only the fear that he might endanger his daughter further kept him from calling to Seere to let her know they were near.

The sudden shout "ADA!" echoed down the dank corridor. Overcome with relief at hearing her voice, he sprinted ahead. "Seere… _iel nin_? Where are you? We are here, _pen vuil_! Call to me again so that I can find you!" (_my daughter_) (_dear one_)

"Ada! I am here, in this pit at the bottom of the wall! Help me for I am trapped! Ada… there are rats!"

Within seconds, Erestor had located the source of her voice. Dropping to his knees, he let the light of his torch illuminate the pit. To his horror, he saw that a pack of rats was indeed swimming around his daughter as she used her hand to swipe and bat the vermin away. A wide, shallow gash on her forehead oozed blood, its flow dark against the extreme pallor of her face.

"Ada!"

The sudden light had the effect of starling the rats and they instantly disappeared into the shadows of the pit. Feeling someone kneel at his side, Erestor handed him the torch and reached down to grasp her hands. Her fingers clinched his as it they were her lifeline.

"I am here, _pen vuil_. You are safe. I will get you out." After pulling for several minutes, he realised Seere was mired more completely than he had at first expected. The extreme angle he was forced to use to reach her hands was not helping his efforts. (_dear one_)

Thinking quickly, Erestor squeezed Seere's hands and said, "I need to find a rope to aid me, _pen vuil_. That will allow others to help me free you." (_dear one_)

"Ada, there is rope, the rope Ermehtar used to bind me, down the corridor in a small alcove at shoulder height… on the left side of the tunnel, perhaps two-hundred feet further along," Seere cried. "Do not leave me!"

"I will stay, _pen vuil_. Our family is with me; you are not alone! We will have you free in only a moment," her father promised, her hands held tight in his grip. (_dear one_)

A young guard ran down the corridor to fetch the rope and returned within minutes to give it to the elf lord. "My thanks."

Wedging into the narrow opening as far as his shoulders would allow, Erestor looped the rope and urged Seere to lift her arms. Dropping the loop over her head, he instructed, "Secure the rope under your arms. I will hold one of your hands and my young friend will hold your other. Glory and Ara will pull the rope. We will have you out of this pit in no time. Are you ready?"

Seeing her nod, he shimmied out of the tight opening and informed the rest of the group of his plan. With the guard holding her other hand, Glorfindel and Aranuir braced themselves as they grasped the rope. After several minutes of pulling, Seere slowly wiggled her way out of the pit. Ignoring the blood and muck clinging to her dressing gown, Erestor swept his child into a tight hug.

"You are safe! I have you!"

-----

**Ada has found me, beloved. I am safe.** whispered in Elrond's mind. Overcome with relief, he slumped into his son's arms, too weak from worry and his injures to remain upright. "They have found her. Erestor is with her."

'Thanks be to Eru and to the Valar! Now, you must let us help you back to your bed, Ada. Your injures are greater than you seen to realise. If the blow has caused blood to pool in your skull, I will need to relieve it. You need to rest and, hopefully, we can avoid that possibility," Elrohir scolded, sounding very like his father.

"Uncle, I will go and see if Seere needs my help. Another female may be a comfort to her. Rest well, Adar'ra. Seere will soon be in your arms," she soothed, dropping a kiss to the top of his head before hurrying off.

"I want to see Seere. She needs me…" Elrond whispered.

"Aye, she does. She needs you to recover so that together we can protect her from those that would harm her. You cannot do that if you grow worse or…die!" Letting his words sink into Elrond's dazed mind, Elrohir rose and motioned to a guard Arinzil had sent to assist him. "You are going back to bed if I have to carry you. Are we clear in this?"

Slightly out of focus silver eyes attempted to fix the younger peredhel with a fierce glare. An aborted chuckle was the only reaction he received for his effort. Sighing, Elrond conceded defeat and let his son guide him back to his bed, the guard supporting his other side. "Do not forget I am still your father! I do not appreciate being treated like an elfling!"

Nodding his head, Elrohir soothed, "My apologies, Ada."

Making eye contact with the guard, he whispered, "Healers make the worst patients!"

"I heard that. I will remind you that you are far worse!"

"Humm… if that is so, I do indeed apologise. Should the need arise, I promise I have learned my lesson and will behave," Elrohir teased, focused on the need to get his father settled and soothed as much as possible. Easing him down onto the edge of the bed, he thanked the guard. "If the young lady, Gliel, is still about, would you ask her to assist me? My thanks for your help."

"I will send her to you, my lord."

Absently watching the guard leave the room, Elrond sulked, "Why do you need any help? I am in the blasted bed as you demanded."

Snickering, Elrohir began to unlace his father's tunic. A grumbled, "And, what did I say that was so funny?" from his patient, broadened his smile.

"Oh, nothing. I was thinking. This is the first time you have not sought every opportunity to be in bed, any bed, for several weeks! Humm… perhaps it is the company?" he pondered.

A faint smile appeared on his father's lips. "The company is much appreciated… and dearly loved, but not quite the same."

Snorting with laughter, he gently tugged the under tunic over his father's head. "I should hope not!"

Seeing the attendant slip into the room, he smiled. "Would you please bring a basin of warm water, a cloth, and a towel, _penneth_? I wish to clean his wound again and change the bandages." (_young one_)

"Aye, my lord. Do you wish me to bring soap as well?" she asked, her face slightly pink at the sight of the elven king's perfectly proportioned upper body.

"Nay, I have healing herbs for the water." Noting the admiration her blushes could not hide, Elrohir quickly turned back to face his father, hoping to hide his amusement. /She had best not let Seere catch her looking at Ada that way. I somehow do not think she would find it so amusing/

Reaching up, he began removing the intricate braids and knots from Elrond's hair. Using his fingers to gently smooth the tangled mass as he worked, he instructed, "Once I have treated your wound, you must rest. Seere will be here soon and will be distressed to see you like this."

Knowing his son was right, Elrond sighed. "I love her, my son. This incident has left me deeply shaken. I would not survive losing her."

The agile fingers stilled in their task. "I know that, Ada. I am sorry it took me so long to accept your love for her… and hers for you. It gives me great joy to know you have finally found your soul mate."

The first real smile to grace the peredhel's face in many hours lit his features from within. "I am glad in that, _ion nin_. That you and your brother have also found your mates is indeed a great blessing." (_my_ _son_)

Again, the fingers moving in his hair froze. "What is it, Elrohir? I can feel your sudden unease."

Forcing his hands to do his will, Elrohir managed to re-plat the thick, dark mane into a single braid. The return of the attendant gave him a much needed diversion. "Ah, the water. Thank you, Gliel. I am going to tilt my father's head to rest against my chest. I need you to hold his hair out of the way so that I can see the wound clearly. Before we begin, please move that large candle nearer so that I can have the light."

Finding no indication of swelling near the skull, Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief. Studying the raw, angry gash, he was concerned to see that it continued to weep blood. "I must put a few stitches in this wound, Ada. It is still bleeding and is deeper that I would like to leave it open."

Nodding against his chest, Elrond murmured, "I trust your judgment, _ion_. Do what you think best. Is there swelling?" (_son_)

"Nay… not for the moment. We may yet avoid that complication. Now that I have cleaned the area, I am going to douse the wound in antiseptic. Do you wish something for the pain?"

"Perhaps later… when Seere is here and I can see she is safe."

Gritting his teeth against the pain he knew this would cause one so dear to him, Elrohir began to pour a thin stream of the antiseptic over the open gash. The sudden hiss that escaped his father's lips and the tightening of his muscles were the only outward signs Elrond gave in response. Quickly setting the bottle aside, he accepted the small clay pot his assistant handed him in response to his request.

"I am going to use a little of the numbing gel Seere made to lesson the pain of the stitches. Are you ready?" he asked, blotting the wound to dry the area as much as possible.

"Yes… yes, just get this over with. The anticipation is always as bad… worse than the stitches themselves," Elrond whispered.

Elrohir was just finishing putting a dressing over the closed wound when a knock sounded at the door. "Come."

Legolas quietly opened the door and walked inside. "How are you doing, Elrond? Your wife is beside herself worrying about you."

"I will recover. Where is she?" he demanded, his gaze not entirely focused has he looked up at his son-in-law.

"She is fine, but covered in… filth from her hiding place. The Queen and their chief healer were awaiting her when we brought her out of the sewer. They insisted she bath immediately, given the foul matter covering her. She has numerous minor cuts and scraps in addition to a gash to her forehead that the healer wants to clean with a strong antiseptic as a precaution," his son-in-law replied. "I have been sent to ask Gliel to attend her and bring her a suitable change of clothing. What she was wearing will need to be burned."

"She is unharmed otherwise, Legolas? You are not keeping something more dire from me are you?" Elrond insisted, his face pale from the toll brought by the day's events.

Walking over to lay a gentle hand on the elder elf's shoulder, the elven prince offered reassurance in a soothing tone. "Ada Elrond… relax. She is safe and came to no great harm. The wound to her head is superficial and will not require stitches. She is still not feeling well from the effects of that potion and is upset by the ordeal, your injury the one that worries her most, but she will be fine once she is back in your arms. They were simply concerned that the filth needed to be washed away from her body as soon as possible given what it was."

Finally understanding what Legolas was saying in his courtly way, Elrond relented. "I worry."

"Of course you do! Now relax and she will soon be with you." Glancing over at the attendant, he smiled. "Nothing so grand is needed, _penneth_. A simple gown will do for the lady will need to take another, longer bath once she arrives in these rooms. The Healing House is sending up a several ointments and a strong mix of herbs to be added to a hot bath to prevent… internal infections. She will need you to help her with this too I suspect." (_young one_)

Elrohir exchanged a smile with his father at the faint pink blush staining his husband's face as he explained the nature of the treatments prescribed. "See, Ada. Seere is in good hands."

Still smiling, Elrond spoke to his son-in-law. "I owe you my most sincere thanks, _ion nin_. You made her escape possible with the special skills you gave her." (_my son_)

Still slightly flustered, Legolas looked back toward the bed in surprise. "Of what do you speak, Ada? She escaped because she remained calm and listened to your counsel. That and the insight she gained from the vision of the Lady Verilin."

"Ah… but you gave her the means of actually escaping the bonds that held her… a trick shown to you by her grandfather, Gandalf, during the first part of the Fellowship's journey. She remembered and the ropes freed her," Elrond informed them. "I am in you debt once again."

"She remembered! Our Seere has ever been receptive to all lessons she received. I am so very glad to have been of help." A bright smile lit his face. "I must remember to tell Gimli, for he is the one that reminded me to teach her that secret. Only an elf or an Istar can use it by the way, as the ropes are woven with elven magic."

Catching the darkening of his mate's face at his words, Legolas sought Elrohir's eyes. A slight shake of this head was enough for Legolas to understand that his peredhel did not want to discuss the matter in front of the others. Worried, Legolas forced a serene smile to his face. "I will return shortly, once I have escorted the young lady to Seere. Relax, Elrond. She is safe and will soon be back at your side."

Turning to the young woman, he motioned to the door. "If you will accompany me, _penneth_…" (_young one_)

"You are indeed THE Prince Legolas of the Fellowship? And, the Lady is truly the granddaughter of the Wizard Gandalf?" Squealing with delight, a steady stream of questions began to flow from her lips.

Trading an amused smile with his father at the bemused look on his mate's face, Elrohir began to clear away the items he had used to close the wound. Seeing his father settle back into the pillows he had piled behind him, the younger twin sent a prayer toward Aman. The coming hours… days promised to be difficult once the news from Imladris was shared.

-----


	86. Chapter 86 Time Wearies Us All

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 86  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: PG13 for now; ratings will increase in later chapters  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views". Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! Erestor is the elf! I wish I could tell you things will settle down now, but… Evil smirk!

A/N --- Hi Cobra! Glad you've caught back up with the story. More soon!

Chapter 86 --- Time Wearies Us All

"_Time wearies us all...Even those who do not measure it."_

_(Elrond.)_

_J.R.R. Tolkien_

_-----_

"But, I have had a bath… two in fact. I want to stay with my husband!" Seere insisted, her clinched fists resting on her hips. "I will be fine now. The rest of you can leave. Elrond needs to rest and I will look after him. I thank you for you help, but we will be fine alone. Go!"

Sighing, Erestor stepped in between his daughter and the chief healer. "Seere, you need to calm yourself. Elrond will not relax if you do not allow the healer to treat you. He will worry for he knows you were exposed to raw sewage and other waste in the sewer. You have several cuts and scratches in addition to the gash on your forehead. You need to soak in the tub so that we can be sure you do not suffer any ill effects from this experience."

"I hardly think a bath will wash away the 'ill effects' of that place! I have had enough, Ada! I love you dearly, but I just want to be alone with my husband." Catching his hands, she whispered, "I will take the soaking bath in a little while, but I just want to be alone with Elrond… to reassure myself he is going to recover. I can still hear Ermehtar's threats to kill him. I need to know he is safe."

Seeing Erestor preparing to continue to argue with his daughter, the Queen decided to take control. "Seere, we will leave the two of you alone for a little while. Gliel and I will return in an hour and assist you with your bath. No arguments. In addition to the possibility you could develop a serious infection from the raw sewage you were in, you will also cause additional distress for your husband and father by being stubborn. I know you better than to think you would do that. Now go and sit beside Adar'ra for a little while and calm yourself."

Turning to the others crowding into the room, she ordered, "All of you… out. No arguments. Gliel and I will assist Seere. Erestor, you too need to bathe and recover from this ordeal. In fact, all of you that were in the sewer need to go and refresh yourselves. Now, go."

A soft chuckle drew their eyes toward the bed. "You sound just like my Arwen. She was forced many times to take charge of the stubborn elves that shared her life and tell us what we must do."

"Thank you, Adar'ra. I am glad you realise my situation." Noting that Seere had moved quickly to his side and was nestling into his arms, she added, "I will be back in an hour to help Seere. Until then, we will leave you two alone."

"I need to check Ada now that he is awake. Hey…" Elrohir began, as his arm taken by Legolas so that he could lead him toward the door.

"You heard the Queen. You can return with her in an hour to check on Ada Elrond while she helps Seere," the Mirkwood prince interjected. "Now, move."

-----

As the door closed behind the last elf, Seere gave into the tears she had been holding in check since her father had pulled her out of the horror of the settlement chamber. Finding Elrond unconscious on their bed from the loss of blood from his wound and the strain of helping her had been too much. Burrowing into the comfort of his arms and broad chest, the accumulated stress of the past weeks demanded release.

Feeling her start to calm, Elrond whispered, "I love you, Seere nin. You are safe. I am safe. The visions aided us as they were intended. He will not harm you or me. We will stand together and fight him. We are a formidable pair when we work together as we did today. I love you, my wife."

Letting the soothing comfort of his arms and his soft words settle over her spirit, Seere finally spoke. "You are hurt, because of me. He plans to kill you, beloved. I am so scared he will find a way!"

"Stop right there, Seere. This is no ones fault but his." Catching her chin in his fingers, he tilted her face up so that their eyes could meet. "You are not to blame for his insanity. You are not to blame for my being hurt. You are not to blame that I am High King. You are my wife, my other half, my life. We will face this all together, my love… agreed?"

A small, soft hand reached up to caress his cheek. "Agreed. I am just so tired, beloved."

"I can well imagine. That potion he used is dangerous and the side effects harsh." Settling her a little closer, he urged, "Rest now. When Arinzil returns, you must allow them to help you, then you will sleep in my arms."

"What of the message from Imladris?"

Sighing, he nodded, "First things first. We will both endure the fussing and worrying the others will need to subject us to in order to feel better themselves. Then we will hear this report. Rest for now, my love."

-----

Grim-faced, Elrond faced his last duty of the day before wrapping his wife back in his arms for the night. "Celeborn… Elrohir, I have waited as long as I intent to wait. Where is the messenger that arrived this afternoon? I will see him now."

A pained look overtook Elrohir's eternally youthful face. "I will send for him, Ada, but… much of what he can tell you is in the scroll he carried." Walking over to the desk under the window, he withdrew the scroll and reluctantly turned to face his father.

A deep frown darkened the peredhel's face as he saw the anger and sorrow his son was trying to mask behind a stoic facade. "_Ion_?" (_son_)

"Shall I read it to you, Ada? This is Elladan's report." Saying this, he sat on the edge of his father's bed. Legolas rose from the suite's settee and moved to stand next to his mate in silent support. Smiling his thanks, Elrohir returned his gaze to Elrond's to await his decision.

"Is this news so grave, my son?"

"Aye, it is."

"Then assemble the rest of our council that they may likewise here this report," Elrond instructed, accepting Seere's hand into his own. /What can be so grave…/

"You might also wish to include Arinzil and Ara in any council meeting, for Gondor will need to take actions as a result of the information it contains," Elrohir suggested, secretly glad to have reason for a short delay. /This news will greatly affect, Ada. I would have he remain ignorant of it for a time so that he might first recover. But, this is not to be./

Startled by his son's suggestion and deeply worried about his obvious reticence, he nodded his assent. Settling back against the headboard, he studied the other elves in the room. Celeborn and Legolas looked as grave as his son. Only Glorfindel looked confused.

Hearing the door open to admit Oropher and Haldir, he signalled Lindir to remain. Aranuir and the Queen arrived shortly after the elves. Once he was satisfied that all that needed to hear this news were in attendance, he looked at his son. "Read your brother's report, Elrohir. We will respond as we must."

Sighing, Elrohir began:

_My warmest greetings Ada._

_It is with a heavy heart that I write this missive. I know of no better way to say this than that Ermehtar has escaped. To my shame, I was deceived by his ruse of fading and allowed Azeriel to attempt to heal him. From all appearances, he was comatose, completely unresponsive to any attempts to rouse him. He had not eaten or taken more than a mouthful of water in many days._

_A disturbance in the Quarters drew my attention away from the dungeons and I left to see to that matter, thinking him no threat. A loud shout down the corridor not long after my departure distracted the guards in the cell for a brief moment, but it was enough to allow two of his accomplices to attack. One of the guards was killed in the ensuing skirmish and Azeriel was taken captive. Several others were wounded._

_There is no easy way to say this. Ermehtar is free, his accomplices are dead, along with several brave guards and citizens, and two of our family are gravely injured. Azeriel fought bravely and managed to escape Ermehtar's hold, but one of his human allies stabbed her as she ran past. She is in the Healing House in serious condition, but Órecalo is hopeful she will recover. _

_Our other injured loved one is Gimli. He saw Azeriel's plight and bravely sought to aid her. It is because of his efforts that my wife was rescued, but his bravery came at great peril to his own safety. His wounds have greatly diminished his strength and Órecalo is less than optimistic about his chances of a long-term recovery. _

_As we all know, our dear friend is ancient by dwarven standards, having lived far longer than others of his race. We have made him as comfortable as possible and he seems at peace, only hoping he has one last chance to see you all before he makes his final journey. If this is possible, I urge you to return, especially those of his kin and my brother Legolas._

_Order has returned to the valley. Our people have rallied together and all are outraged to realize spies lived unseen in our midst. To the good, this has not caused dissention, but a renewed commitment our home and its defence. Imladris has indeed been blessed to have our people make this valley their home._

_I hope this finds you well. From Ermehtar's ravings to Azeriel, I fear he will seek to capture Seere and force her to his will. He is quite mad and is a danger to any that encounters him. Please take all precautions necessary and understand he will not allow himself to be taken alive once again._

_Travel safely. With love to all,_

_Elladan_

-----

Elrond took a minute to calm his raging emotions before lifting his eyes to meet his wife's devastated gaze. "Can we leave in the morning?"

Nodding his head in response to her question, he drew her into his arms. Seere's tears tore at his heart. /There are times I would prefer to be an elleth. No one finds it odd that she cries for her friends, but I am the High King. The King cannot show his pain to the world… or even his closest friends and family./

Looking across the room he sought the blue eyes of his son-in-law. "Legolas? How fare you?"

A sad smile answered his question. "I have long known we would lose him. The Valar have blessed him with a life far longer than any of his kind but he is still mortal for all that. I spoke with Grór and at Celeborn's request and told him what has transpired. We both agree his grandfather would much prefer the prospect of dying of wounds sustained fighting to protect a fair lady than wasting away from old age."

"Indeed. He is a truly valiant spirit. We will make all haste to return to our home." Looking over at his descendents, he asked, "Have you heard any word as to the search for Ermehtar? Was he able to flee the city through the sewer?"

"It seems likely he did, a fact that has me worried about our security. My men are still searching and guards stand watch below your window and in the hallways. If he is still in Minas Tirith, we will find him," Ara replied. "The old sewer was sealed during my grandfather's time once it was replaced with the new tunnels. It would seem forces have been at work reopening this way into the City. We have heightened our security until it is again sealed from any further use. That work has already begun."

"The sewers were inspected less than a year ago and we found no signs it had been reopened. This suggests there are well placed spies in our midst that knew this and gave the signal to begin this work under our very noses," Arinzil noted. "It seems I have more than one major problem to resolve."

Sighing, Ara added, "If he has made good his escape, you and Seere will be in jeopardy from him once you leave the safety of our walls."

Gripping Seere a little tighter to him, he nodded his agreement with this assessment. "He will follow us back to Imladris… a place he has known all his life. I only hope we can keep him from our door. Now tell me, what can we do to help?"

Breaking into his father's questions, Elrohir demanded, "No more tonight, Ada. You need to rest if you are to be recovered sufficiently to allow us to leave in a few days. And no, you are not able to travel tomorrow. You have a serious head wound. Seere is still suffering from the effects of that belladonna potion. We will not leave until I judge you both are ready… healer's authority as you well know."

Seeing Elrond about to protest, Erestor suggested, "Perhaps, may I suggest that we continue this discussion in the morning and let Elrond and Seere rest? I am sure the Queen and Prince Aranuir have many demands on their time tonight. And do not frown so, Elrond. You will only make your headache worse. You are the one, after all, that made the rule about the healer having the final say for anyone returning to duty. You specifically included yourself in that ruling to make sure Glorfindel and your sons understood it applied to them. Now, you must abide by it as well."

Kissing his daughter on the cheek, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, _pen vuil_. Sleep well and call me if you need me." (_dear one_)

-----

The knock on the door of their chambers startled Elrohir from of the light reverie that had finally claimed him in the early hours of the morning. The preceding day had been stressful and had only gotten worse after reading Elladan's letter. The attack on his father and Seere, coupled with the news that Ermehtar had escaped had made sleep nearly impossible. The added worry over Azeriel, Gimli, and his twin… and the restless shifting of his mate had made true sleep impossible.

Legolas was out of bed before he had regained full awareness, reaching for a light robe to pull over his sleeping pants. Pausing long enough to see Elrohir grab both his robe and the sword he had left next to the bed, the Mirkwood prince opened the door. "Yes, what is… Seere? What is wrong, _pen vuil_? You are trembling." (_dear one_)

Before she could answer, Elrohir's face appeared over his husband's shoulder. "Seere? Are you or Ada unwell?"

Nodding her head, she reached out to take their hands as she pulled them behind with her down the hall. "Elrond has fallen into reverie and only mumbles when I speak to him. I cannot get him to wake. A lump… swelling is beginning to appear at the base of his skull and his pupils are dilated."

Breaking away from the worried elleth, Elrohir ran into the couple's chambers, moving quickly to his father's side of the bed. Pushing the long, single braid he had made of his father's hair out of the way, the healer gently ran his hand over the base of his father's skull. Other than a groan of pain caused by his touch, his father failed to react to his arrival. Finding the first signs of swelling, he cupped his father's face and called to him softly. "Ada? Do you hear me?"

A disjointed mumble, "Seere… dark… must find…" was his only answer.

A quick check of Elrond's vital signs confirmed his initial fears; his father had sustained a more serious head wound than it first appeared. "Ada, I am going to take you to the Healing House. You have some swelling that indicates internal bleeding from the blow to your head. Thankfully, we have seen the signs early enough for proper treatment. Relax. We are with you. You will be fine."

Turning to the two waiting beside the bed, he asked, "Legolas, would you please go ahead of us to the Healing House and alert them I am bringing Ada. Tell them his head wound will need to be drained and packed with herbs. I will be some minutes behind you as I will be walking slowly to spare Ada too much jostling."

As his mate hurried out the door, Elrohir took the elleth's trembling hands. "You did well, Seere, to see the signs and call me when you did. He will be fine once we treat him. I would appreciate having Adar'ra's aid, so please go to his rooms and ask him to join us in the Healing House. Also, inform your father. He can decide if the others need to know tonight. Will you be all right, _pen vuil_?" (_dear one_)

Unable to speak, Seere nodded her head. Stepping to the side, she watched as Elrohir carefully lifted his father into his arms. At his nod, she rushed to open the door for them to pass. Whispering a heartfelt prayer to Eru Ilúvatar and to the Valar for their aid, she ran to summon Celeborn. /This terrible day does not seem to want to end/

-----

A/N: To be quite honest, I have no idea how one goes about treating a head wound suffered by an elf. Believe it or not, WebMD didn't have anything on the subject. ;-D While elves don't get sick, they can be killed in battle and would, therefore, be vulnerable to complications from injures. Elrond's treatment is a combination of the some basics about head injures, what seems reasonable, and a total WAG.


	87. Chapter 87 i carry your heart

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 87  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.

Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views". Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC. I did warn you that things were heating up!

Chapter 87 --- i carry your heart

"_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_

_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_

_i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing ,my darling)_

_i fear_

_no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)i want_

_no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)"_

_e. e. cummings_

_-----_

Each time the door to the treatment room opened, Seere rose to her feet in hopes of receiving news about Elrond's condition. After several hours, she still had no answers. "Ada, what can be taking so long? I should be in there with him!"

Reaching over to pull his daughter into a tight hug, he offered, "Tis a good sign, _pen vuil_. If he is responding as he should, it takes some time to relieve the swelling and begin the other treatments. A quick answer would have been most unwelcome. The dangerous… well, most dangerous part of the surgery should be over now. There is no reason for you to panic. Elrond trained Elrohir personally and he is as good as his father. You know Celeborn is also a gifted healer, so Elrond is in very good hands." (_dear one_)

"Ai! Ada, I know these things, but… what if…"

"Seere, worrying about 'what if's' does no good. You need to calm yourself. You have been through a terrible ordeal; the additional burden of the news from home and your worry over Elrond has you over-stressed. Rest here against me and we will wait together," he soothed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"But Ada, he made himself worse by worrying about me. He did not need to be trying to farspeak to me when he was injured! It is my…"

"Stop right there, Seere. The only one to blame for any of today's sorrows is Ermehtar. What Elrond did, he did out of his love for you. He would never have been able to live with himself had he done any less." Tilting her face up so he could meet her gaze, he added, "In fact, he is likely to feel he should have done more… recognised Ermehtar as the 'one bathed in darkness' from the prophecy, heard him before he could strike, been the one to come to you. Such thinking does no one any good and distracts us from focusing on the real issues… say, capturing Ermehtar for a start."

"Speaking from experience, _mellon nin_? Should you not take your own advice and stop blaming yourself for Laurea's disappearance? Perhaps it might be more productive to focus on our next steps in finding her brother so that we might, thereby, find her?" (_my friend_)

Both father and daughter jumped at the close proximity of the voice speaking above them. Looking up to find Celeborn watching them, Seere jumped to her feet and demanded, "How is he? Were you able to control the swelling? Is he…"

Holding up his hand to slow the torrent of questions, Celeborn bent to kiss the top of her head. "He came through the surgery without complications and is resting comfortably. Give Elrohir and the attendants a few minutes to get him settled and you can go sit with him."

"Was the bleeding severe? Were there other signs the injury is more serious than Elrohir first thought?"

"Relax, _pen vuil_. The injury was no worse than we expected. Since I am sure you are about to ask, we packed the wound with a poultice of Slippery Elm bark, horsetail, and yarrow to stop any bleeding around the incision and the wound. We also gave him a strengthening tea that included yarrow to stop any internal bleeding and sundew to fight infection." Pulling her into a hug, he added, "You saw that was happening early, Seere. I am very hopeful we stopped the swelling before it became a more serious problem. He should recover in a few days." (_dear one_)

Feeling her begin to tremble, he tightened his hold. "I cannot lose him, Celeborn. He is a part of me now."

"You will not lose him; he is too stubborn to give up now that he has you to love him. He has waited a very long time to find you, _Lirimaer_. By tomorrow, he will be arguing with you that he does not need to stay in bed, much less in the Healing House, and demanding we bring him something to read… work on… research. Elrond is an awful patient!" he teased. (_lovely one_)

Satisfied with the watery grin he received for his effort, he glanced over at the weary face of his friend. "Did I go too far this time, _meldir_?" (_friend_)

A sad smile met his words. "Nay. You have said as much many times over the years. Today, hearing you repeat it, having just said the same to Seere… today I heard you. It is time to put the past in the past and concentrate on finding her."

"And, thanks to Seere and Elrond, you have received more than ample proof in recent days that they still need you," Celeborn prompted, laughing at Seere's insulted sniff. "I suspect we will have our hands full keeping them out of trouble for years to come, what with evil elves, Oropher, and elflings to consider."

"Did I hear my name being used in vain?"

Before Celeborncould reply, Erestor observed, "Aye, you did, but he did separate you from the evil elves and elflings. I suspect the twins and Glorfindel were covered by the latter."

"Since you feel equal to the task of harassing me, I will assume the King came through the surgery without complication?" the Silvan elf replied, a gentle smile directed at the exhausted elleth. "As I am sure you have no plans to leave these quarters anytime soon, my lady, may I suggest your companions go have breakfast and try to rest. I will keep you company until they return."

Tired as she was, Seere did not miss the silent communication between the _ellyn_. "Do you think he would try to harm us again so soon… here in the Healing House with so many people around?"(_male elves_)

Her father squeezed her shoulder. "While it is not likely, we will take no chances, _pen vuil_. You need to prepare yourself that you will not be left alone until he is captured. One of us or a guard will be near you at all times." (_dear one_)

Starting to argue, Seere saw the deeply seated fear in her father's eyes. Knowing she could not add to his grief and worry, she sighed. "I understand. It may be necessary to do likewise with Elrond, though I shudder to think of his reaction. Ermehtar made his intentions clear; he will kill my husband if he has the opportunity."

"Then we must see he has no such opportunity. Glorfindel and Haldir will be here momentarily, so you will be well guarded. The rest of you need to eat and get a few hours of sleep." Holding up his hand to forestall further debate, Oropher reminded them, "We will all need to be at our most alert once we leave these walls. Elrond and Seere's lives may well depend upon our vigilance. Eat, then sleep. Glorfindel, Haldir, and I will keep Seere company."

Noticing the reticence in Erestor's eyes, Oropher guessed the cause. "The past is past, my friend. I have pledged myself to serve the High King and Queen. They are my friends and I will protect them with my own life."

Somewhat embarrassed that his doubts were so obvious, Erestor offered, "Forgive me, _meldir_. I have not given you a fair chance. We will go and do as you say once we have spoken to Elrohir. He needs to rest as well." (_friend_)

"I too agree that Oropher is right in his counsel. Let me check to see how Elrond is faring and collect Elrohir," Celeborn offered, disappearing into the treatment room at the end of the hall.

Shaking his head, Oropher winked at Seere, "Well, that is a first… Celeborn and your father acknowledging I am right! That must be a sign of something!"

A slight smile brightened her haggard features. "Yes, _mellon nin_, but a sign of what? I fear Mandos is freezing over as we speak!" (_my_ _friend_)

-----

Seere slipped into the darkened room, Elrohir at her side. "Do not expect him to react to you, _pen vuil_. He is in a healing sleep and is not likely to wake until tomorrow." (_dear one_)

Feeling her heart clinch at the utter stillness of his features, she choked back a sob. "He is so pale, Elrohir. Are you sure you stopped the bleeding?"

Slipping an arm around her dropping shoulders, he gave her an encouraging hug. "I am sure. All patients, especially the Eldar, look pale after surgery. You know this. He will be fine. He simply needs to rest and heal."

Easing her into a chair he pulled close to the bed, he suggested, "Take his hand and hold it. His spirit will know you are near and be comforted."

A soft, "Elrond, my love, do not leave me. I could not live without you," whispered from her lips as she drew his hand into the cradle of hers. Bending, she nuzzled her face into his palm, seeking the comfort of his touch.

Sighing, Elrohir felt a pang of regret. /Why did it take me so long to accept their marriage? I had to see his grief at being unable to go to her when she was in trouble… hers that he is injured and unable to respond to her touch, before I could accept the truth. They are truly destined for each other./

Crouching at her side, he coaxed, "Here, lie down beside him. You are exhausted and need to rest too. It will help you both to be together. Move slowly and I will help you settle against him so that you can both be comforted."

After drawing the blanket over them, Elrohir walked to the door. Looking back to study the pair on the bed, he noted the faint glow that shimmered in the air around them. Though only an hour after surgery, his father's colour was already improving as he turned into Seere's embrace. Reassured to have the other close again, their bond wove its magic… warming, healing, and comforting them as they settled fully into a shared healing sleep.

Feeling a hand come to rest on his shoulder, he turned to gaze into the gleaming blue eyes of his husband. "You have accepted their marriage."

Letting Legolas pull him into a loving embrace, he nodded. "You were right. I was holding onto the remnants of my parents' marriage and that blinded me to the rightness of theirs. I told him this yesterday. It grieved me deeply to see how lost and worried he was and I suddenly understood. Look, he is already better for the simple fact she is near."

Turning his head back to study his husband's face, Elrohir added, "As I am when you are with me."

"It is the same for me, beloved. You complete me." Pressing a gentle kiss to his mate's lips, Legolas urged, "Come back to bed. Adar'ra and the others will keep watch over them. You need to rest."

A small, teasing grin lit the peredhel's face. "Will you join me, _melme_? I much prefer a bed that has you in it to an empty one." (_love_)

Chuckling at his husband's flirting, he promised, "I will, but you are going to sleep… first."

Nuzzling the soft skin under Legolas' ear, Elrohir admitted, "Humm… I may try to tempt you to consider a different order of priorities."

"Please do, but I will require a lot of persuading."

-----

Seere floated in a silvery fog. Still too tired to force herself awake, she nestled deeper into the shelter of Elrond's arms. A contented sigh drifted on the air, though it was impossible to tell which of them had uttered it. The pleasing scent of peppermint tea and warm bread caused her to lick her lips as her body reminded her it had been a long time since she had last eaten.

The dizziness and nausea that had affected her equilibrium had drained away as she slept, leaving a dull ache in her head. Eyes still clouded by fatigue and grief slowly regained focus as her spirit urged her to wake. Shuffling movements near the foot of the bed drew her gaze.

"_Quel amrun_, Lindir." (_Good morning_, Lindir)

Turning at the sound of her voice, the white-haired elf smiled warmly. "Good evening, my Queen. Are you hungry?"

"It is evening already? Then I slept for several hours." Gently pulling out of Elrond's embrace, she took a moment to study his still face. "He has more colour than he did this morning after the surgery. He seems to be sleeping peacefully."

Smiling, the elf looked back at the young maid that had brought the tray of food he had been arranging when Seere woke. "Thank you, young one. I will assist my lady with her meal."

Once the door had closed behind her, Lindir moved over to assist Seere in rising. "Let me help you. Elrohir warned me you might feel light-headed when you awoke after sleeping so long. You have been asleep for over a day. The surgery was yesterday morning."

Startled, Seere looked up to meet his gentle smile. "So long?"

"Indeed, yes. Elrohir was most relieved, for it meant he did not have to spend the time arguing with his Ada about the need for him to rest and remain in bed. Lord Celeborn is of the opinion that your new bond pulled you into the healing sleep with your husband," he concluded, guiding her to a chair by a small table.

Still a little dazed from too much sleep, Seere accepted a cup of fragrant tea and allowed Lindir to stir in a large dollop of honey. "Have they said anything about… how his wound is healing?"

"All three healers seem satisfied with the King's recovery when they examined him several hours ago." Placing a bowl of warm soup in front of her, he urged her to begin to eat. "I am of the opinion your presence aided him greatly. Indeed, I have never seen him look so at peace."

Smiling shyly, Seere savoured several spoonfuls of the rich vegetable soup before asking, "Has there been any word of Ermehtar?"

"He has not been seen by anyone inside the city, nor have any of the patrols found sign of him," Linder replied, adding a piece of buttered bread to her plate. "Prince Elendil has sent messengers to all of Gondor's garrisons and alerted them to be on the lookout for him. You will also want to know that Princess Síloliel and her daughter, Lúthiel, have joined your father in helping with the research." (Elendil is the Prince of Ithilien. Síloliel and Lúthiel are his wife and daughter.)

"Their assistance will come in handy as we must leave within the week for home." Sighing softly, she began to nibble on the warm bread. "Have we heard any more news from Elladan?"

"The supply caravan is expected later today, my lady. There may be additional news amongst the weekly posts from home." Frowning, he added, "I still cannot understand Ermehtar's fall into the darkness. He was such a sweet and tender-hearted child."

"Nor can I. He was like a brother to me when I was young." Glancing back at the elf sleeping on the bed, she whispered, "I never saw him as a potential suitor for my heart was never mine to give."

"The will of the One is strong and he has a plan for each of us." Sensing it was best to move the conversation to a less emotional topic, he asked, "Has anyone ever told you how I came to be in the King's service?"

Looking over at her companion, she smiled. "I know you have been with him for many centuries, but no, I do not know the story. Will you share it with me, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

After refilling her cup, Lindir poured one for himself and took the chair opposite her at the small table. "My family had been living in Lindon for many years, having settled there after wandering from place to place after the fall of Doriath. My family were minstrels in the court of Elu Thingol and his Queen from the time of its founding. The renowned minstrel Daeron was my father's uncle."

"I was but a few years past my majority when my Adar decided to accept an offer from Lord Cirdan to become his chief minstrel in Mithlond. When spring came, Ada felt the time was right for our family to make the move, so he found us a place with a group of merchants making the journey." A bitter smile twisted his remembered, "We were but a few hours ride from the safety of the harbour city when the attack came."

"We managed to get my naneth and younger sisters under one of the wagons before Ada and I joined the defence of the caravan." Frowning, he admitted, "Neither of us was trained as a warrior. Likely, we would have helped our cause more to have stayed out of the way. In any case, it was soon apparent that our party was greatly outnumbered and that we would not be able to repel the attack, that we would all die."

A small smile lit the minstrel's eyes as new images flooded his mind. "Just as all seemed lost, we heard this great shout of outrage and a patrol of warriors under the command of the newly named Herald of the High King rode into our midst. I will never forget the sight they made on their great war horses, their armour gleaming in the sun. Your father was among their numbers, my lady, a fierce warrior, the equal of any. In a matter of minutes, we went from the brink of death to victory!"

"When it was over, Lord Elrond dismounted and knelt by the wagon where Nana and my sisters were sheltered. The youngest, her name is Óluind, was but nine and was very shy. I do not know if it was from terror of the attack or if she sensed what a gentle spirit he possesses, but it took him no more than a minute's coaxing before she was cuddled in his arms." Laughing at the memory, he continued, "Óluind adores him to his day. She and her daughters were always bringing him sweetbread and cakes during our time in Aman."

"In any case, his patrol escorted us to Mithlond, but I asked to return to Lindon with him. I pledged him my service that very day with a request he train me with weapons so that I wound never again be so helpless and unable to defend those in my care," he concluded. "He agreed with the stipulation that my post would be as his minstrel and friend. It took me many years before he allowed me to do more for him, but he has never treated me other than as he said he would, his friend."

Smiling at her companion, she offered, "It seems my husband has been most fortunate in the friends that have graced his life. I thank you for having stood with him though so many long years."

Inclining his head, he replied, "It has been my honour, my lady."

A teasing light flickered in her golden eyes as she asked, "So, am I to understand I have a rival for his affections in Aman? I know his fondness for sweets!"

"Are you getting me in trouble again, _meldir_?" a groggy voice asked from the bed. (_friend_)

"Elrond, beloved! You are awake," Seere exclaimed, hurrying over to take his hand. Bending to press a kiss to his lips, she asked, "How do you feel, _melme_? Shall I call the healers?" (_love_)

"I feel… much better. I have a dull headache, but no more than that," he replied, tugging her back into the bed into his arms. "I was sleeping in great comfort, when the bed suddenly seemed so empty. Since I find that Lindir was taking such good care of you, I will not complain… too much."

Wanting to give them some privacy, Lindir opened the door to leave. "I will find Lord Elrohir or Lord Celeborn. They will want to know you are awake."

"Lindir… a moment. Has there been any new developments I need to be know?" the peredhel asked.

"Indeed, my king. In fact, it seems the reports of Horde attacks have all but ceased. Your council is currently meeting with the Queen and her advisors to review the latest intelligence," the minstrel reported. "I suspect they will have much to share with you once Lord Elrohir has pronounced you ready."

Seeing his king's eyes narrow at the last, Lindir struggled to keep a straight face. "He bid me remind you he is but following your orders, my king." Slipping out of the room, he heard Seere's soft, relieved laugh mix with his king's grumble of discontent. A mischievous smirk graced his lips as he left in search of one of the healers, nodding as he went to the two elven warriors guarding the King's room.

-----


	88. Chapter 88 Against Evil

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 88

Author: Sorsha711

Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! I appreciate all your support so much! Hang on... Elrond and company have so much more than just Lhach and Ermehtar plaging their efforts! WEG!

Chapter 88 --- Against Evil

_"Men's hearts ought not to be set against one another, _

_but set with one another, and all against evil only."  
Thomas Carlyle_

_-----_

"I confess that, while I am relieved our peoples are being spared the horror of more Horde attacks, the reasons for this happy fact elude me. Have there been sightings of the enemy that give us some indication of their current activities, _ion_?" Elrond questioned, grimacing as his son gently prodded the area around the incision on the back of his head. (_son_)

"Humm, this is healing nicely. I think you should be able to return to your chambers in a few more days." Ignoring the frown his comment produced, Elrohir chose to answer his father's question instead. "Several of Gondor's patrols have reported seeing bands of the enemy moving to the east, but these bands moved off avoiding an engagement, even when pressed. This news has Arinzil's council in an uproar."

"Well I can imagine. Lhach is calling his forces together. It will not be long before the battle Seere and I have foreseen will come to us," Elrond mused. "I wish that we knew if he planned to attack before winter or if he will wait until spring. Our winter plans are dependent upon this knowledge. As much as I would like to return to Imladris immediately, we need answers or we risk leaving our allies vulnerable if we are not here when the attack begins."

A frustrated sigh greeted his words. Peering up at his son over his shoulder, Elrond asked "What are you thinking, _ion_? There is more you have not told me, am I right?" (_son_)

"Indeed, Ada, but I had hoped to wait for a day or so to give you time to heal." Pausing for a moment to consider his words, he offered, "Some of Arinzil's counsellors fail to see the import of this latest intelligence. The fools think it a sign we have crippled the Hordes with our combined efforts, the greatest of course being those of Gondor. They discount the obvious and argue that the Hordes are retreating because we have beaten them back."

"And what does the Queen say of this?"

Focusing on applying a fresh poultice of healing herbs to the wound, Elrohir replied, "She has given orders that Gondor prepare for war. There is grumbling about this from some, most notably Lord Egalmoth. He will likely seek an audience with you as soon as I will allow it. He wants your support of his position even as he spreads dissension over Ara agreeing to your leadership of the Alliance."

Frowning, Elrond asked, "Egalmoth is another of my grandsons, a descendant of Arwen and Estel's sixth daughter, Gelireth? She married into one of the families that descend from the first Ruling Steward?"

Seeing his son's affirmative nod, he shook his head in disgust. "Does he really think I would engage in such intrigues? Do you know him, for I assume he came to Imladris for his education?"

A snort of amused disgust greeted the questions. "He came to the valley, but spent most of his time trying to court Arinzil. She found him singularly lacking in appeal for it was obvious he sought to marry the throne, not the maiden. Eventually, Elladan was forced to advise him to either focus on his lessons or return to Gondor. He chose the latter, yet spread the lie 'the elves' had turned her affections from him and ordered him to leave."

"He sounds like a pompous fool. The few times I have spoken with him I found him poor company… more impressed with the sound of his own voice than an honest exchange of ideas, but I had not realised the full scope of his ambition," Elrond admitted. "He could be a serious problem for us all."

Elrohir nodded in agreement as he finished securing a new dressing over the wound. "'A pompous fool', tis an apt description. He has long been a thorn in Arinzil's side. He has made several attempts to challenge her authority, but never so openly that she could have him removed from her council without significant outcry. In past years, he attempted to arrange a marriage for his daughter to Ara and, when that failed, one for his granddaughter to Ara's oldest son, Beren. It might interest you to know that none of his children or grandchildren has come to Imladris to continue their education."

"So they have had no opportunity to learn more of elves than his biased opinion?" Elrond surmised. "He will indeed be a problem. Does he have support?"

"Not among the military or other highest ranking noble families. They are steadfastly loyal to the Queen. He has some following among those along the margin that are seeking position or power at any cost, as well as, a few minor nobles." Sighing, Elrohir added, "He seems blind to the danger his ill-timed attempt to garner power may bring. The eve of war is hardly a prudent time to risk dividing your people."

"Indeed, it is foolish, but power-seekers often exploit the turmoil and anxiety war engenders for their own gain, proving their unsuitability for the very office they seek." Settling down into his nest of pillows, he sighed in relief. His head had begun to throb with pain, but he did not want to admit this to him son, knowing he would insist he remain in the Healing House for another day.

"Please ask Lindir if he would assist me so that I can return to my chambers. Seere will be there and…" he began.

Interrupting before he could finish, Elrohir laughed. "I wondered if you would have the temerity to suggest I discharge you so soon! Well, save your breath, Ada, for that will not happen for a minimum of two more days. You have a serious head wound and are recovering from emergency surgery to save your life. You are obviously still in pain, your equilibrium is impaired, and Seere is exhausted."

Smirking at the outrage building in his father's eyes, the younger peredhel continued. "Further, you will have no visitors other than immediate family and close friends. Their visits will be limited to no more than ten minutes, the only exceptions being Seere, Lindir, and myself. You will not be given any material to read, reports to review, or maps to study. You will rest, sleep, and recover. Are we clear in this, Ada?"

"_Ion_, I hardly think I am in such dire condition that I cannot safely return to my chambers nor do I think I will suffer for reading…" he tried again. (_son_)

"Your Adar threatened to issue an order confining me to my bed when I was injured earlier in our campaign. I think you may have to consider a similar tactic to keep this stubborn peredhel in bed and behaving."

Turning to grin at the warrior lounging against the doorframe, Elrohir agreed. "That is excellent advice, Glorfindel. Ada, as chief healer for your care, I am invoking the power you invested in that position and ordering you to remain in bed until I discharge you. Is that clear enough or do I need to put this in writing?"

Slipping past the grinning warrior, Seere moved her husband's side. "I would tread lightly if I were you, E'ro. Your father has a long memory and he will make you… both of you, pay for that. I would try to make sure Celeborn is near and hope he will treat you should you require a healer, else you may be confined to bed for a year… alone."

Smiling up at his wife, Elrond reached out to take her hand. "E'ro?"

"My name for him when I was a small elfling," she replied, a wistful smile lighting her face. "E'dan, Leg'us, and Gi'me were his companions."

"There is still hope we will be able to make it home in time to see him, beloved," Elrond offered, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "I hope to be ready to travel within the week"

Gently caressing his cheek, Seere shook her head. "With the news that my uncle is calling his forces to him, we cannot risk leaving. Gimli would never approve of our putting our personal desire to see him before the success of our mission. It would distress him greatly to think we had done that. That is hardly a fitting tribute to his life, my love."

"Still, do not give up hope. We may yet be able to spend the winter in our valley and see our dear friend on his journey. Take comfort that he has his wife and family… most of the other members of the Fellowship waiting to greet him," he noted. "I suspect he may be ready to go."

Sighing, Seere admitted, "He told me as much many years ago, but he did not want to leave Middle-earth until this last of the Orc were gone. He felt it was the final piece of unfinished business left for the Fellowship and he could not leave it to 'the elf'."

A soft laugh drew their gaze the warrior still standing by the door. "I can still hear the voices raised in anger at the Council meeting... Gimli's the loudest of the bunch. 'Never trust an elf!' It was quite a shock when we found out he and Legolas had become fast friends… as close as brothers."

"He told me that story many times," Seere recalled, a fond smile gracing her face at the memory. "He loved to tell me stories of their adventures when I was a child. Legolas would often remind him I was 'just a little elleth' that did not need to know such things, but Gimli would only smile and remind him that Frodo had been 'just a little hobbit'!"

Chuckling, the seneschal teased, "I understand he taught you to use an axe. Having been bested by you with a sword, I will not risk challenging you with one! Perhaps, a bow?"

A wicked grin lit Elrohir's face. "Please do, Glory! I am sure Legolas would enjoy seeing his star student give you an archery lesson!"

"Humm… perhaps, a rematch with swords?" he suggested, a predatory gleam revealing a genuine desire to even the score.

Forcing a serious expression to her face, Seere replied, "While I learned much of arms from those four, I learned much more about life from my father and Celeborn. They taught me that, if you have managed to beat the odds and win a round, quit while you are still ahead!"

A cool, calculating voice cut into the ensuing laughter. "I am pleased to see you have recovered, Adar'ra. Your son had told me you were too weak to accept visitors. It is such a relief to find he… overstated the severity of your injuries. I wonder why he did that?"

-----

Seere broke the tense silence. "If you are daring to suggest my husband's injuries are less serious than was reported or that his son lied, you are an even bigger fool than I already thought you, Egalmoth. I suggest you leave now before you remove any lingering doubts of this."

Sputtering, the man demanded, "I am Lord Egalmoth and I expected to be treated as befits my station, lady."

"And I am High Queen of the Eldar of Middle-earth. I have known you since you were a spoiled child running around this City acting as if you owned it and I see nothing that has changed my first impression," she bit out. "Lord Elrohir has made it quite clear that my husband is still recovering from a serious injury and is not receiving visitors other than close family and friends. As you are neither, I suggest you leave and make an appointment when Lord Elrohir deems him ready."

Narrowing his eyes, he retorted, "I am his descendant no less than the Queen and her family. I demand the same respect…"

"You demand the same respect I show the Queen and her heir? As you are not the King, that expectation is unrealistic at best. I am your distant grandfather and I welcome the opportunity to know you, but as High King my duties are clear," Elrond observed, his hand resting on Seere's arm to keep her at his side. "If your desire to speak to me stems from some belief that you can sway me to your belief that the Hordes are running in terror from our combined might, you will be wasting both of our time. I have been out there, seen the situation firsthand. Their leader is marshalling his army for war. The Queen is wise to prepare."

Directing a poisonous sneer at Seere, Egalmoth countered, "Their leader, a half-elf that is the uncle of your own wife. This makes me question your detachment and calls into question your suitability to lead any alliance Gondor agrees to support."

"Since the Valar sent me for this purpose, I suggest you take your objections to Lord Manwë. As for my wife's relationship to Lhach Half-elven, she and Arinzil have of late had many discussions about the burdens that come from our inability to choose those that share their ancestry," the peredhel calmly replied. "Now, I find I am quite fatigued and wish to rest."

"You are dismissing me? I have every right…"

"Egalmoth, I do not know what you think this unplanned visit will accomplish, but I am not willing to indulge you further. War is coming; of this I have no doubt. If you were somehow able to delay Gondor's preparations, you would do so to your own people's peril," Elrond offered. "Consider this… if we are wrong, what harm is done by these preparations? A leader must prepare for the worst and hope for the best. If you fail to understand this basic tenant of leadership, there is little I can say that will make you fit for the office to which you so obviously aspire. Now, go. I have said all I intend to at this time."

Narrowing his eyes, the Gondorian lord proclaimed, "I am not fooled by this claim of yours that the Valar sent you. There are more than a few that see this for what it is… an attempt by the elves to take control of Middle-earth from its rightful masters. Our Queen may be blinded by your lies, but I am not. I will not see Gondor handed over to your rule!"

"Again, I suggest you take up your concerns with Lord Manwë," Elrond replied, his calm veneer unruffled by the man's accusations. "Glorfindel, would you please show his lordship to the door?"

"How dare you suggest an elf can bar me from going as I will in this City! You do not have the rule of Gondor yet and you never will if I have my way!" he proclaimed.

"Then it is indeed regrettable that you lack the authority you seek to wield."

Turning, they found they had been joined by the Queen. "Egalmoth, you will leave here now. If I ever again find you forcing your way into private rooms… rooms where you have been clearly told you are not welcome, I will have you taken into custody. The High King and his court are here at my invitation and that does not require your approval. Further, he is a patient in the healing halls and you were told previously not to disturb him."

"If you cannot behave in a manner that reflects well on that station you are so fond of mentioning, I suggest you return to your country home… assuming you are willing to risk leaving the security of our walls. Since you have not done so for over fifty years, I suspect you are not. I, therefore, advise you to tread with greater care. I tolerate your ambition only as long as it does not threaten the wellbeing of my realm, but in a time of war, I will indulge no petty delusions. Are we clear?" she concluded.

Assuming a challenging stance, Egalmoth replied, "Oh, I understand you all to well. You have been taken in by this… elf and because he is both of our ancestor, have allowed him free run of this city. Thanks to him, we have had our security undermined and our people grow nervous that elves seek to control us. Gondor should never have been given over to the rule of a woman… but those days will soon be behind us."

"That sounds like a threat… one I am in no mood to overlook." Stepping back into the hall, Arinzil motioned for two guards stationed at the main door into the healing hall to come forward. "Escort Lord Egalmoth back to his apartment and see he does not leave. None but his wife shall be allowed in to see him."

Looking back at her stunned distant cousin, she announced, "Consider yourself under house arrest, Egalmoth. You have gone too far this time. You will pay the price for your reckless tongue."

Snarling, he advanced on the Queen, a knife appearing in his hand from within his robes. Before he could take more than two steps, he found himself sprawled on the floor, Elrohir and Glorfindel standing on his outstretched arms. The guards quickly wrestled him out of the room, only to be halted by the Queen. "I am amending my earlier order. Take him to the dungeons to await trial for attempted murder. Do not discuss what you have seen with anyone or amongst yourselves, for I will send one of my magistrates to take your statements. No one is allowed to see him, including his family."

Looking back at the others in the room, she added, "I must ask the same of the rest of you. A statement will be needed from each of you so that his case can be fairly tried."

Once the struggling man had been taken out of the healing hall and new guards assigned to the entrance, the Queen returned to Elrond's room. "Arinzil… are you well, _iel nin_?" (_my daughter_)

Sighing, she walked over and laid her hand on his arm. "I have long expected him to challenge me, but I did not expect this. He has always been consumed by the thought he should be King. He believes that a woman should never have been given the throne. He sought to marry me and, when I refused him, blamed my rejection on 'the elves'. Now, he seeks to divide my council by claiming this mission is simply an elaborate ruse to allow you to take control of the Unified Kingdom."

Settling on the bed next to her husband, Seere pointed out, "He tried to kill you, Arinzil. This goes well beyond simply causing dissention."

"I know, but this will create deep divisions in my council at a time I can ill afford discord," she sighed. "I wonder what he could have been thinking to attack me in full view of each of you and my two guards. He could not think he would be given the throne if I died. Ara is my heir."

Glorfindel stepped closer to the bed and offered in a low voice. "He acted as if he has lost all connection with reality. I must ask… did his behaviour not remind you of someone else we know?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Both Glory and I were able to watch him closely during your argument with him. That is why we were able to unarm him so quickly." Glancing over at the ancient warrior, Elrohir added, "Egalmoth is acting as Ermehtar did when you confronted him about his actions. I felt my skin begin to crawl as it did in Imladris during the Elven Circle when he looked at you, Ada."

Nodding, Glorfindel added, "He seemed fixated to the point of madness. Like Ermehtar, he seems to covet the rule of this realm, but has no legitimate hope of obtaining his dream. This would also explain the opening of the sewer, for he would have known it had been searched and secured last year, and how Ermehtar knew it had been reopened."

"It would also explain why the Hordes seemed to know the expeditions movements in advance and why they were always nipping at our heels," Elrohir mused.

Clearly troubled by this possibility, Arinzil murmured, "It would also explain several other breaches in security we have been unable to trace to a source. He has not been outside the city in over fifty years, leaving the management of his estates to his eldest son. In that time, he has become a constant source of discord, more so than in years past."

"Then, I would suggest you seal the gates so that no one can leave while you investigate his activities further," Elrond urged. "If he has not left the city in fifty years, he has accomplices that are carrying his messages if he is indeed under the thrall of Lhach. You may need to have him questioned under the effects of a truth potion if you are to have a full accounting of his conduct, innocent or otherwise."

-----

4/15/2005


	89. Chapter 89 Unity

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 89

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic. Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks Cobra! I'm glad I've managed to keep you guessing! More to come!

A/N --- Hi EC! Poor Elrond is feeling better, I promise! His great great grandson is a disappointment, I agree! Thanks for reading and for all the support!

Chapter 89 --- Unity

_"Unity to be real must stand the severest strain without breaking."  
Mahatma Gandhi_

_-----_

"I regret disturbing you my Queen… my lords, but we have had several disturbances in the hour since the arrest of Lord Egalmoth. Five men were found attempting to scale down the outer wall of the City below the western watchtower. One was severely injured in the struggle that ensued as my men tried to take them into custody. He is under guard in the healing hall, but the healers hold little hope he will survive given the severity of his injuries. The others are in cells in the dungeons."

Looking up from the reports she and her husband had been reviewing with Aranuir and Prince Elendil, Arinzil demanded, "You said there were several disturbances, Mablung? What else has happened?"

Stepping fully into the room, the Commander of the Queen's Army closed the door to her study before replying. "Several men and two women… merchants from the second level for the most part, tried to leave the City within minutes of the arrest. They were in an agitated state which alerted the guards that something was amiss and resisted the guards attempt to detain them for questioning. Had their behaviour not betrayed them, they would have gotten away before my second arrived at the gates to deliver your order. We are holding them in cells near the office of the Keeper of the Keys. Dorlas has assigned a detail to guard them."

"From your tone, I take it there is more?" Berior prompted, unconsciously stepping closer to his wife in silent support.

"Indeed there is, my lord. Lady Hareth was attacked in the apartments she shares with Lord Egalmoth. I was on my way to inform her of her husband's arrest when I heard her cry out for help." Frowning, he added, "I had taken several guards with me to secure the apartments until we had time to search them for information. Three men were in the process of ransacking the study and a fourth was attempting to bind the Lady when we arrived. All four were subdued and taken to the dungeons, but not before it appears they had burned numerous documents in the fireplace."

Sharing an appalled look with his queen, Elendil asked, "Was the lady gravely injured?

Raking a hand though his hair, the warrior replied, "She attempted to defend her home and was roughly treated for her efforts. Her right arm was broken and she has a nasty bruise on her forehead. I had her taken to the Healing House where they sedated her prior to treating her injuries. I have a several guards stationed at the apartments to prevent further intrusions."

Trading an angry look with his parents, Ara demanded, "How could they have known so quickly that they were there ahead of you, Mab?"

"I wondered that myself, your majesty. Egalmoth was taken to the dungeons by way of the back stairs, so only those near the Healing House could have seen his arrest. I went to inform the lady within half-an-hour of the incident." Shaking his head, the commander offered, "I have assigned my second-in-command to interview anyone seen in the vicinity of the upper levels. Perhaps, Egalmoth took someone with him or was followed."

"Very well," the Queen replied. "We will not waste time speculating further on this matter until we have his report. I want the number of guards patrolling the City doubled for the foreseeable future and additional guards detailed to watch the walls for further escape attempts. Have a patrol dispatched immediately to Egalmoth's estates. I want them secured until we know more of what he was doing. Have his son's family and their retainers brought to the city under guard. They are not prisoners, but I want them watched none the less."

"Did you recognise any of the men that attacked Hareth?" Berior demanded.

Nodding, Mablung offered, "The group seems to have been lead by Lord Túrin. He appeared to be giving orders to Egalmoth's chief advisor Ragnor and Lórindol, the gold merchant, when we arrived. They were rifling through the study, tossing papers hurriedly into the fire. Iorlas, a thug that works for the merchant, was attempting to restrain the Lady Hareth and is the one that broke her arm."

"Túrin! A second member of my council suggests a larger conspiracy. Have all four of their homes secured and allow none to talk to them." Looking up to meet her husband's steady gaze, she pondered, "Do I risk having the others in his circle detained or do we risk missing a link that could spell our doom?"

"I suggest you call a meeting of the council for this afternoon to apprise them of what has happened. You need to do this in any case, my love. I would then propose asking each member to voluntarily take a truth potion." Glancing at their son, he continued, "Ara and I should be the first to do so to quiet the initial outcry. This step is regrettable I know, but we are at war and we can risk no further betrayals. The members of Egalmoth's circle not on the council need to be detained immediately… detained, not arrested and their homes secured."

"This is wise counsel, my queen," Prince Elendil offered. "As your Steward, I too will volunteer to take the potion, as will my family."

Sighing, the Queen agreed. "Mablung, please see that this is done immediately. We can not risk further betrayals."

Bowing, the warrior replied, "I too will take the potion, my queen. We will need to consider dosing members my command staff and I must set the example. My volunteering will make it clear it is an act of unity to our Queen and to Gondor. My men will understand."

"I thank you, old friend. I regret that you are right in this likelihood, but it will greatly help our cause if we all take the potion first. And, yes, I need to take it too. I will not ask this of others if I am unwilling." Holding his gaze, Arinzil concluded, "Have guards at hand ready to take swift action if we meet with opposition to our plan. If there are others among the council, they will not accept their fate without a fight."

"My Queen." Bowing, the warrior left to see to his duties.

Once the door had shut behind him, she instructed, "Ara, have Beren go at once to see Dorlas and inquire as to the quantity of truth potion he keeps on hand for interrogations. We will likely need more, but I want to interrogate both Egalmoth and Túrin immediately. I will not risk civil war without sufficient proof of a crime. The issue of the council can be dealt with once we have their stories. We will have the Healing House make enough for everyone to be dosed."

Turning to her Steward, she continued, "Elendil, I ask you to select four witnesses from the council to represent the main factions. They will witness the interrogations so that we cannot be accused of dealing falsely to stifle opposition."

Nodding, the two princes turned to leave. Pausing at the door to look back at his parents, Ara suggested, "It may be wise to ask our elven and dwarven guests to remain off the streets for rest of the day. If Egalmoth has succeeded in casting doubt on the alliance, it would be best to minimise the possibility of one of them being hurt if there is any outcry to the arrests."

"Agreed. I will visit Adar'ra and ask him to talk with Grór and Háma while we interrogate the two prisoners. It may be best if the elves in particular remain out of sight for a few days." Sighing, she added, "It would also be wise for Háma to send word of this to his father. If both Imladris and Gondor have been compromised in this manner, it is logical to assume that so has Rohan."

-----

"This is an outrage! How dare you question my loyalty!"

Fixing the struggling man with a pitiless stare, Arinzil replied, "I dare, Egalmoth, because you tried to murder me earlier today. I think your attempt to kill your Queen is grounds enough to justify you being questioned."

Sneering, Egalmoth growled, "I have no Queen. Gondor needs the rule of a man, not some helpless girl child of a worthless male, one unable to sire a son! I will see you deposed… dead if you resist and I will give our lands the leader we need!"

"Thank you for volunteering more proof of your guilt," Arinzil replied, her anger held in tight check. Motioning to her Steward, she ordered, "Once the guards have forced his mouth open, Elendil, pour the potion down his throat in a slow stream. It will do us no good to choke him."

Moving back to her chair, the Queen looked over at the grimfaced men her Steward had selected to witness the interrogations. "I regret this is necessary, but we can take no risks in a time of war, especially when our security has been compromised by the actions of one we trusted."

Nodding, the four men remained silent as the potion was administered. Satisfied that enough of the potion had been ingested by their prisoner, Prince Elendil looked up to meet Arinzil's gaze. "We are ready, my queen."

"Then let us begin."

-----

"Apparently, the potion is strong enough to overcome the restraints imposed on their freewill by the magic the Half-elven used," Ara concluded.

Silence descended on the group gathered in Elrond's room in the Healing House as the prince completed his report of the events in the dungeons. "I had not anticipated it would be this serious or widespread," Elrohir murmured.

"Nor had we, Uncle." Sighing, the Prince added, "Mother has called a meeting of her council in two hours time. The apothecary is making additional potion and we will all be required to take it."

"Unpleasant, but necessary to assuage the damaged pride of the innocent," Elrond agreed. "So, Lhach used his magic to ensnare Egalmoth over fifty years ago. That would be roughly ten years prior to the first time we can pinpoint a change in Ermehtar's behaviour. This leads me to conclude Ermehtar was likewise corrupted."

Nodding, Erestor recalled, "There was a trade delegation visiting from Gondor at that time. Lórindol and Lord Túrin were amongst its numbers. I remember thinking it out of character for Ermehtar to spend so much time with them. He always complained of being bored by talk of trade and debates over various products."

"It is unlikely that this is a coincidence. At some point during that visit, Ermehtar must have been corrupted, for he did not leave the valley except on short patrols after that time," Celeborn commented. "This news of how Egalmoth was ensnared gives us the likely means by which Ermehtar was as well. It should have occurred to us that he learned such skills during his time at Saruman's feet. Indeed, he seems to have advanced mate's techniques to a higher level… given them surprising subtly."

"We shall have to re-evaluate our assumptions about his powers," Erestor inserted. "I would not have thought such magic was within his ability."

"Indeed. He may have learned much from Saruman and from his subsequent study of Orthanc's records," Elrond agreed. "I think it more likely the talisman Faramir referenced in his journal is the source of this power. This would lead me to suspect it is another of Sauron's artefacts… perhaps the one from the cave under Ramos."

Nodding his head, Celeborn added, "I will look for references to it in Saruman's journals. This information gives me something specific to look to find."

"_Melme, _an alternative theory to explain Ermehtar's recent actions occurs to me. They may indicate something we have not previously considered." Seere took Elrond's hand and gave it a squeeze. "His coming here has exposed Lhach's network of spies inside both Gondor and Imladris… perhaps Rohan. It also brought to light the reopening of the sewer, something that hardly aids Lhach's ambitions. Is it possible Ermehtar is now acting for his own interests, not those of Lhach?" _(love_)

"From his rantings that you heard, Ermehtar does seem to have come here for his own motives. It is possible I suppose that his obsession has taken control of his mind and he is no longer responding to his master as one would expect," Elrond admitted. "If this is the case, his master will hardly be happy with him. Indeed, he may be in grave danger of reprisal by the Hordes. We must consider this possibility further once matters within the City have settled down. There may be some opportunity to use such a situation to our advantage."

"Ara… did Egalmoth give you any indication Ermehtar's actions were part of Lhach's plans?" Elrohir asked.

"Nay, Uncle, but we did not ask any questions that might have led to that information being offered," Aranuir replied. "He will be questioned again in the coming days. I will make it a point to inquire. Are there other questions that occur to any of you?"

"Aye, perhaps the most pressing one. Does he know when Lhach plans to attack?" Erestor asked. "That knowledge is vital and would allow us to make our own plans with greater assurance."

Shaking his head, the Prince replied, "Nay, he did not. He only knew he was supposed to delay Gondor from preparing for war and do all he could to undermine the Queen… cause people to doubt her ability to lead Gondor in war, inspire jealousy between factions, breed descent over Gondor's involvement in the Alliance… the High King's leadership. If possible, he was to inspire divisions over the old rivalries and prejudices between the free peoples."

"Has he had success in these endeavours, _ion_?" Elrond asked. (_son_)

Sighing, Ara ran his hands through his hair in a distracted manner. "More than we would like to think, Adar'ra. It may be some time yet before we know the full extent of his success. My father and Elendil will attempt to quantify what they can, but such matters defy easy analysis."

"Indeed." Noting the prince had been with them for almost an hour, Elrond asked one last question. "Do you expect to find more traitors among the Queen's council?"

Rising to return to his duties, Aranuir admitted, "We had not expected to find the ones we did. I have no delusions but that we are in for an unpleasant few hours… merely unpleasant if we are lucky. I will bring you word of what we find."

"Thank you, _ion_. When you return, I think it prudent that each of us take the potion as well. There will be those that will look to cast doubt on us and I would remove any doubt before it can cause further dissention," Elrond concluded. (_son_)

-----

"My Queen… we demand an explanation as to why a member of this council has been arrested. While I know you and Lord Egalmoth have had your differences…"

Breaking into the angry words of one of her senior advisors, Arinzil went on the attack. "Lord Egalmoth was arrested for attempting to murder me. I think we would all agree that is sufficient grounds for his arrest," she announced. "Since that time, the charges against him have been expanded to include treason, sabotage, and conspiracy to overthrow the government of the Unified Realm."

Ignoring the ensuing outcry, the Queen looked to her right. The Prince of Ithilien banged a gavel on the table and called for order. The grim anger on the face of the Steward was enough to silence the room.

"Thank you, Elendil. As I was saying, Lord Egalmoth is under heavy guard in the dungeons and several of his co-conspirators share his new accommodations." Looking pointedly across the table at the empty chair normally occupied by another of her advisors, she continued. "Lord Túrin and the merchant Lórindol have been arrested and likewise charged. A number of others whose names you will likely not know share their fate."

"Upon my authority and in the presence of four witnesses from this council, truth potion was administered to the prisoners and the full plot has been revealed." Pausing to let the weight of her words settle into each of their hearts, she added, "Some fifty years ago, Egalmoth and the others were ensnared by Lhach Half-elven, the leader of the Hordes. They have followed his bidding in exchange for promises of power and wealth should the Hordes succeed in overthrowing my rule. Lord Mablung is currently conducting a complete review of our defences. Egalmoth has admitted to having the sewer passages reopened to provide a way into the city for spies and operatives of the Hordes."

"These rooms are sealed by my order. An armed contingent of soldiers are waiting just beyond the door should I need them." Looking around the room, Arinzil made sure to make eye contact with each of her shocked advisors. "We will all now take a dose of the truth potion. I do not suspect any of you, but we are dealing with a cunning wizard. I will take no risks that there are others in high places that could further undermine our security. I will take the first dose for you have the right to know I am likewise free of spells and acting of my own freewill. My family will do likewise."

Seeing the shocked faces, she added, "No matter how innocent or well intentioned, each of us is vulnerable to the magic of this dark wizard, for he seems able to enchant a person and turn them to his cause. Our duty is to Gondor and her people. We cannot simply assume there are no other spies among us. I will resolve this now and then we shall address the other issues before us."

A bitter snort of outrage met her words. Looking over at her distant cousin, she asked, "And what so amuses you, Arod?"

"Amuses me? Nothing here amuses me, my queen, other than the obvious flaw in your plan." Rising to his feet, he declared, "I will take no potion to prove myself when the logical source of spies lives in your very midst. Have you forgotten we have elves and others not of this realm within our gates… your guests?"

Settling back into her chair, she smiled coldly at his posturing. "Make no mistake, my lord. You will take the potion and submit to the questions Dorlas asks. And, before you ask, both Dorlas and Mablung have taken doses and been cleared of any doubts before the same four witnesses that attended the interrogations. They volunteered I should add, for they saw the unavoidable necessity of this. They serve Gondor."

"As for my guests, the High King has already stated his intention to take the potion along with his council and their advisors. Having seen the damage a few well hidden spies can do to the security of Imladris, the elven leaders have already informed their warriors they will be taking it as well. Orders have been dispatched to Prince Elladan to do likewise in Imladris immediately." Fixing Arod with a ruthless glare, she added, "Lords Grór and Háma have committed to the same actions and have similarly sent messages to their respective realms. Now take your seat and wait your turn. I want this unpleasant business behind us so that we can focus on repairing the damage done by the spies that lived unseen in our midst for so long. Dorlas, if you please."

-----

A/N --- I created the title, Keeper of the Keys for the warden that oversees the dungeons of Minas Tirith. He is named Dorlas. Mablung is the Commander of the Queen's Army.

-----

4/16/2006


	90. Chapter 90 And Now I Am Found

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 90  
Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R

Warning: AU --- Story set 770 years after ROTK; Some slash but, mostly het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".

Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! Things may get worse before they get better, but you may have guessed that right!

A/N --- Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been trying for several days and I couldn't login to the system. As a consequence, I'll be adding another chapter later today or tomorrow... assuming I can get back onto the system then. Thanks for your patience!

-----

"_I once was lost,_

_but now I am found,_

_twas blind, _

_but now I see."_

_Amazing Grace, Author Unknown_

-----

Chapter 90 --- But Now I am Found

"Adar'ra? I hate to disturb you, but one of our patrols has just returned. They have found an elleth badly beaten and left for dead near our border with Rohan. She has been brought to the Healing House for treatment," Aranuir announced from the doorway of Elrond's room.

"An elleth? A victim of the Hordes?" Elrond asked. "I thought recent intelligence indicated they were being recalled to Mordor. Is she a victim of an attack by a retreating band?"

"I cannot answer that, Adar'ra. The patrol commander told me she appeared to have been wandering for some time before they found her, for she was severely malnourished and dehydrated. Had she not been an elf, it is doubtful she would have survived to be found," the prince replied. "They managed to coax her to drink some water, but little else. And yes, we are assuming she is a survivor of a Horde attack, though that alone is surprising as we have never found anyone left alive. Tis possible she escaped before they could…"

Unwilling to give voice to the fate she had likely escaped, Ara stepped further into the room, moving to stand at the foot of the bed. "In truth, we know little about her or what befell her before our patrol found her cowering under a tree on the edge of a small forest. She is terrified and largely incoherent, but keeps whispering Seere's name, asking for her forgiveness and help."

Pushing himself to a sitting position, Elrond asked, "So, you do not know who she is?"

"Nay, we have no idea. In her current state, we have been unable to get her to tell us even that." Shaking his head, Ara offered, "Indeed, her face is so severely battered and bruised, it may be difficult for any to identify her."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance if she knows me and calls my name." Both turned to see Seere standing behind the prince in the doorway of Elrond's rooms. "I would be willing to try and help if you can lead me to her, Ara."

"Of course, my lady. If you will follow me…" the Prince began.

"Give me a moment and I will join you," Elrond inserted, shoving his covers to the foot of the bed, intent upon coming with them.

Sighing, Seere walked over to sit beside him and took his hand as he began to rise. "_Melme_, I am worried your injury has not had time to heal properly. Elrohir has agreed to let you return to our chambers on the morrow if you are sufficiently recovered. Will you not wait here? I promise a full report of my meeting with this elleth. My father and Celeborn are down the hall working in the room Arinzil has given over to our use. I can call them if I need assistance." (_love)_

Frustrated, Elrond settled back against the pillows. "That is another thing; I should be helping with the research. With all that has happened in the last few days, we should not be wasting time in this manner. Besides, I am not used to lying about in bed all day… unless I have a very good reason." A teasing grin replaced the scowl that had marked his face but seconds earlier. "You left me alone all morning, so I have no incentive to be in my bed."

Blushing as she heard Aranuir's chuckle in response to his great-great grandfather's flirting, Seere leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Elrond's smiling lips. "Behave! There are young ones about!"

Satisfied by the huff her comment produced from the man at the end of the bed, she gave her husband's hand a final squeeze. Rising to walk to the door, she added, "After you, my dear princeling."

-----

As she stepped into the treatment room, the frightened whimpers of the elleth cowering in the far corner assailed her heart. Intending to see if the presence of another elleth might calm her fears, Seere began to slowly advance, only to have Celeborn move into her path. Looking up into his troubled blue eyes, she was instantly alert. "Celeborn?"

"Ara, can you ask Erestor to locate Glorfindel and apprise him of this situation," he requested. Glancing over his shoulder, he added, "He will want to be here."

The two new arrivals exchanged confused looks. Placing a hand on his arm, Seere whispered, "Celeborn, why does Glorfindel need to be here? Do you know who this elleth is?"

Turning to meet her worried gaze, he nodded. "It is Lomelinde… his daughter."

-----

A gasp of shock and outrage slipped from Seere's lips. Stepping around Celeborn's tense frame, she looked across the room to the huddled form, sobbing in the corner. Seeing nothing to confirm or refute his identification, she slowly began to walk in her direction. "Lomelinde… tis I, Seere. Will you let me tend to you, for your wounds need care?"

Frantic blue eyes lifted to search the room for the source of the soothing voice. Struggling not to betray her profound horror at the injuries that had been inflicted on the other elleth, Seere tried again. "Lomelinde… can I come closer? I would never harm you, _mellon nin_." (_my friend_)

"Seere?"

"Aye… I am here. Will you let me come closer?"

A wild tangle of dirty golden hair whipped violently from side to side. "Nay… I am unclean… dirty. You are a lady. You do not want to be soiled by association with me."

Trading a horrified look with Celeborn, Seere clamped down on the bile that was rising in her throat as she began to sense the depth of the damage her attackers had wrought. "That is not true, _mellon nin_. No matter what has happened, you are not unclean or dirty. Crimes were committed against you, but they do not diminish your worth. Please let me see to you, _meldir_." (_my friend_) (_friend_)

"I thought he was dead! I was hanging out the wash… he… hand over my mouth! I wanted to scream, but saw… trusted him!" she sobbed.

Feeling the nausea building in her throat, Seere whispered, "Trusted who, Lomelinde?"

"He is dead! How can he have… he is dead!"

Knowing the answer before she asked the question, she pressed, "Ermehtar… was it Ermehtar?"

Frantic eyes again found hers. "How… you know?"

"Aye. He was here. He kidnapped me and wounded my husband, but he ran away when they found me. You are safe. We will protect you now that we know he is so dangerous," she promised, hoping to sooth the elleth's fears enough to allow her to help.

"Gone? He is gone?"

"Aye. Please let me help you, Lomelinde. All I have ever wanted of you is to be your friend," Seere implored.

"Seere? He… hurt me!"

In a broken whisper, Seere offered, "I know, _mellon nin_. Let me help you, please. He has hurt me too… twice. I understand some of your pain and grief. Let me help you." (_my friend_)

A shudder ran through the elleth as she huddled closer to the wall. "I have never been your friend. I tried to come between you and Lord Elrond. I rejected your offer to be my friend many times. Why… why?"

Wiping away the tears that had begun to flow down her cheeks, Seere crossed the final distance between them. Kneeling beside her, she replied, "In Lorien, did I not say my friendship was yours to take or reject? Nothing has happened to change that. If by your question, you ask why he did this to you… I can only suggest he is mad. No sane elf would harm another like he did you."

Lomelinde froze for several long seconds, finally hearing the truth of the other elleth's words. Overcome with grief and shame, she threw herself into the arms that opened to accept her. "Seere… help me."

"I will, _mellon nin_. We all will." (_my friend_)

-----

"Celeborn… I have been told a wounded elleth has been saved by Ara's soldiers and brought here. Do we know who she is? I am sure her family is worried… Celeborn?"

Sighing, Celeborn reached out to lay his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Glorfindel, there is no easy way to say this. It is Lomelinde."

"Lomelinde? How? Why…?" he began, turning to hurry to his daughter's side. "Where is she?"

"Glorfindel… wait. Seere is with her and has managed to calm her enough to accept her help. She has been… badly treated. I fear she may have been raped, as well as beaten. You must be cautious in your approach of her for she is terrified. Any sudden or aggressive movements will only panic her," the healer cautioned. "Give Seere a little more time to calm her, so that they may treat her wounds."

All colour drained from the ancient warrior's face as he listened to his friend's words. "Raped… beaten? Those monsters…"

Catching his arm, Celeborn stilled his friend's hand before he could drive in into the corridor's stone wall. "I do not know the extent of her injuries, but you must be prepared for the worst. She will need your support. And… it was not the Hordes, _meldir_. It was Ermehtar." (_friend_)

Shocked blue eyes stared in horror at the elf lord. "Ermehtar? Ermehtar hurt my daughter?"

"Aye. From the little she has said, he came upon her while she was hanging laundry in Lorien and used her trust to lead her away from those that would have helped her. We gave him a hero's death, so while she was amazed to see him, she was not afraid of him. He used this against her and took her out of Lorien," Celeborn reported, his distress evident.

Placing both hands on the wall, Glorfindel struggled to control his burning anger. "How soon before I can see her?"

"It may be some time, as she is hysterical. Seere and a female healer are tending to her wounds, but this will be slow work as they do not wish to add to her fears or give her new traumas to overcome by being to aggressive. She will startle easily." Trading a worried look with Erestor, he attempted to guide his friend to a bench across from the treatment room. "Sit here for a moment and I will see how things are going. Erestor will sit with you."

"Nay, I do not wish to sit! Once I have seen her and assured her of my love, I must make ready to leave," he growled.

Erestor laid a supportive hand on his old friend's arm before asking, "Leave? Where will you be going, _meldir_?" (_friend_)

"Once I am assured Lomelinde is safe, I will hunt Ermehtar down and kill him! An elf that would rape is more loathsome than a Kinslayer, for they destroy the spirit of their victims well beyond the physical harm they do." Swinging around to face his friends, he bit out, "We all know she will fade if he raped her. All Seere can do is help make her comfortable."

"I will ride with you, _mellon nin_. He has hurt both of our daughters for the last time. I will not sit by and let him harm another," Erestor vowed, his hold on Glorfindel's arm tightening. (_my friend_)

"I will form a patrol and will ride with you, as well. He is a danger to my people and must be found." Aranuir offered. "I will stand with you."

"As will I, _melme_." Haldir moved to stand at his mate's side, having arrived in time to hear enough to understand his betrothed's anger. Gripping his shoulder in silent support, he asked, "How is she?" (_love_)

Leaning his forehead against Haldir's, Glorfindel tried to steady his emotions. Centuries of experience reminded him he would need to be focused if he was to find his prey. A muffled, "I do not know. They are still treating her."

Celeborn had stepped back to watch his friends vent their anger. "As much as you do not want to hear this, Glorfindel, you cannot simply ride out in pursuit of Ermehtar. I know how you are feeling, but we must be logical and meticulous if we are to find him. In the mean time, you have a greater duty to your daughter than simply to exact vengeance."

Whipping around, Glorfindel unleashed his fury on his friend. "What would you know of how I feel? I do not need instruction on my duty in this! This is my daughter we are talking about! No one hurts those I love and walks away to do it again to another!"

"In your anger, you forget to whom you are speaking, _mellon nin_. You sound just like Celeborn did the day he arrived in Imladris… after Celebrian was attacked at Redhorn Pass." Startled, the group turned to find Elrond leaning weakly in the doorway of his room. _(my friend_)

Moving slowly, the elven king walked toward his friend. "I would also judge he is the only one to truly understand the torment you are feeling at this moment. He is also the only one saying what you must hear. Your primary duty is to your daughter… to be there for her in this, her hour of greatest need. I believe that was what you said to him that day, long ago. Lomelinde has never had a parent that was there for her in time of crisis. Her need will be all the greater for that."

Anguished eyes turned to seek Celeborn's steady gaze. "_Meldir_… I cannot begin to excuse my harsh words…" (_friend_)

Reaching out to clasp Glorfindel's shoulder, the elf lord insisted, "I took no offence, for I knew you had forgotten in your grief. Sit and I will see how your daughter fairs. Elrond, sit before you fall over and keep him company. We have enough to deal with at the moment and do not need your recovery retarded by your causing yourself an injury."

Despite sending his friend an irritated frown, the peredhel moved slowly over to the bench across from the treatment room and eased himself onto the hard surface with barely contained relief. "Come, _mellon nin_. We will wait together." (my friend)

Holding Celeborn's gaze for a moment longer, Glorfindel asked, "If you can, will you let her know I am here and that I love her?"

Squeezing his shoulder, the Lorien lord nodded. "I will tell her. If she is willing, I will tell her you are out here and that you wish to take care of her. Do not take it as a rejection if she is not able to face you yet, old friend. As you know, Celebrian would not allow me to visit her for many weeks. You must be patient and let her decide what she can accept."

-----

Celeborn quietly eased open the door to the treatment room and slipped inside. He was relieved to find that Lomelinde had allowed Seere and the human healer to help her onto one of the beds. A curtain offered privacy to their patient and allowed her to maintain the little dignity left to her under the circumstances. Their conversation, however, was clearly audible.

"Lomelinde, I need to ask this. Did he… force you, _mellon nin_?" Seere asked, her voice gentle and soothing. (_my friend_)

Several minutes passed before a broken whisper drifted faintly to his ears. "He meant to… but… it only made him more vicious! He shouted and raged…beat me! Ai! Seere!"

Still speaking in soft tones, Seere pressed, "He was unable to complete his attack on you, _meldir_? He did not finish his rape?" (_friend_)

Sobbing, Lomelinde murmured, "He said… my fault… that I was not a proper elleth. He did not desire me for I was… not good enough for him. He ranted about you. Said you were his, but had… betrayed him."

"He is mad, Lomelinde. You are not to blame for what he did," she comforted. "Do not let him have this victory over you. You must be strong and recover. I will help you. We will help you,_ pen vuil_." (_dear one_)

"Nobody has ever called me that. That is what they all call you," the wounded elleth whispered. "I do not deserve to be called that."

"You are as deserving of that endearment as I, _mellon nin_. Let us help you," Seere urged. "You must recover and allow us to help you learn your own true worth." (_my friend_)

A broken sob preceded, "My Ada will be so ashamed. He will not want to claim me now."

Sighing, Celeborn made sure to make just enough noise to be heard as he moved across the room. Pausing at the curtain, he asked, "May I join you, _penneth_? I would like to help you if you will allow it." (_young one_)

A gasp of fear greeted his words. "My lord… I am well. You need not bother yourself with me. I am soiled and dirty. You need not waste your time with me."

Slowly moving aside the curtain, he shook his head. "Nay, you have been wronged, _penneth_, but that does not diminish you in our eyes. Let our Queen and me help you," he offered, hoping that by reminding her that Seere was not simply a noble elleth, but their queen, she might begin to accept that others would not judge her as harshly as she did herself. (_young one_)

Stunned blue eyes shifted to stare in horror at Seere. "My Queen… forgive me, I should not…"

Shaking her head, the auburn-headed elleth caught the other's shoulders. "Nay… I am Seere, your friend. You own me no apologies for you have done no wrong. You are the victim of a vicious, senseless crime. I will not let you take the blame for another's actions."

Tears streamed down the pale, abraded skin of her cheeks as she raised uncertain eyes to meet the steady gaze of her companion. "You truly do not… judge me badly in this?"

Pulling the shaking form in to a gentle embrace, Seere promised, "I do not judge you badly for you have done nothing wrong. You were the victim. Let us help you, Lomelinde. I will keep reminding you of this as long as you need to hear it for it is the truth."

Celeborn's gentle voice added, "Indeed, I must tell you your father is waiting most anxiously beyond the door. He wants to comfort you. He does not fault you either, _penneth_, for he knows you are the victim of a terrible wrong." Seeing startled eyes lift to meet him, he continued. "He bid me tell you he loves you and is here if you will accept his company." (_young one_)

"Ada… still wants to… He still loves me?" she choked out, her cautious hope all too evident in her tone.

"Of course he does, _penneth_. I had to stop him riding out to find and challenge Ermehtar for what he did to you! You are his daughter and he has told you he would welcome the chance to build a life with you," Celeborn pressed, her pain reminding him all of acutely of his own daughter's suffering. "Do you wish to see him, Lomelinde?" (_young one_)

Fear and longing warred in the cobalt depths of her eyes. "I… I do, but… I am so dirty."

Looking over at the human healer, Seere asked, "Is it possible for us to have a bath tub brought to the healing rooms? I think my friend would like a chance to bath before she sees her father. It would also help you and Lord Celeborn to better determine the extent of her injuries so that they may be treated."

Giving her patient a reassuring smile, the healer nodded. "I will see to it, my lady. A bath would be an excellent way to help sooth some of your injuries."

As the healer began to move away, Seere reached over to touch her arm. "Could you ask my father to have a maid bring a nightgown and a change of clothes for my friend from my chambers? She will feel better to be in fresh clothes once she has bathed."

Smiling, the healer nodded. "A good idea. I will speak with him immediately."

Turning back to their patient, Seere found stunned blue eyes staring at her. "You would… allow me to wear your clothes?"

Pulling her back into a gentle hug, Seere whispered, "_Mellon nin_, I would gladly share what I have with you. You are not alone anymore. We are your family. We will help you." (_My friend_)

Finally accepting the sincerity of Seere's words, Lomelinde clutched her friend to her, trusting another for the first time since she had been abandoned as a child. A soft "_Hannon le, meldir_" gave the other two elves their first cautious reason to hope they may be able to help the elleth survive the ordeal that had forever changed her life. (T_hank you, friend_.)

-----


	91. Chapter 91 Control

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 91

Author: Sorsha711

Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R this chapter  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. The same is true about Middle-earth and Aman. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Sorry EC! I'll try to be better about updating more often. I hate to give you added stress! Thanks for reading!

A/N --- I'll confess, Cobra, I didn't like Lomelinde much either as I wrote here earlier scenes. She has a lot to do to make-up for past mistakes, but I think she will… I hope! Thanks for reading!

A/N --- Hi Darklady919! Glad you liked the chapter. Hope this one works for you too! Thanks!

Chapter 91 --- Control

"_I have not ceased being fearful, but I have ceased to let fear control me."  
Erica Jong_

-----

After helping the wounded elleth into the warm bath, Seere lathered a sponge with a mild soap and began to wash Lomelinde's tense shoulders. Seeing the extent of the battering the elleth had survived, she was hard pressed not to pull her into another fierce, protective embrace. After several minutes of gently massaging the tense muscles, Lomelinde seemed to slump into herself, her once arrogant demeanour lost in her grief and pain.

"I thought he was dead," she whispered, tears choking her voice. "When I realised it was him… I was shocked, but I did not think to fear him. He coaxed me away from Lorien without effort. I thought I could trust him."

"I regret the fact that decisions we made to protect Imladris led to this." Sighing, Seere confessed, "I wish there had not been the need to keep quiet about what happened that night in the dungeons, but we could not risk having the news of his betrayal undermine our defences or the security necessary for the success of the Convocation. Our security had already been compromised by his earlier actions."

Confused blue eyes lifted to stare at her. "What do you mean, my lady?"

Hesitating saying more without first discussing it with her husband, Seere urged her to lean back so that she could wash her hair. Noting the matted blood discolouring sections of the golden mane, Seere felt her heart constrict. **Elrond, my love… can I tell her the truth about Ermehtar? She deserves to know.**

Elrond's sigh drifted into her thoughts. **Aye, if you feel this news would help her understand what happened.**

**I know not if it will, but she deserves to know why we kept the truth from our people. I doubt it will make her feel any better to know why we lied, but I cannot add to that offence by betraying her trust further,** Seere whispered into his mind. **She trusted him because she did not know what he had done.**

Using her fingers to gently tease apart the mattes, Seere offered, "Ermehtar betrayed us all. He was corrupted by the leader of the Hordes… promised the rule of Imladris and Lorien… me, in exchange for his help in undermining our cause and weakening the security of the valley. On the night when he supposedly died, we were seeking to take into custody several humans that we believed to be spies."

Lifting a pitcher to pour fresh water over the cleansed locks, Seere continued. "Ermehtar knew one of their number could expose his betrayal to us, so he was waiting in the dungeons and killed him as Elrohir and Roitar lead him to the cells. He also killed Roitar and would have killed Elrohir but for a vision my husband and I shared. We arrived in time to prevent the third murder."

Looking up to meet the horrified stare of her companion, Seere concluded, "Elrond and Celeborn interrogated him, along with the surviving men to discover the full plot. He had done much to undermine our defences and we feared we would be vulnerable if word of his actions became known, so we said he died trying to end a brawl. An Elven Circle met in secret and found him guilty of murder and treason. He was being held in the dungeons until we could safely send him to Aman to stand before the Valar for judgement."

"How… how did he escape?" Lomelinde whispered.

"We do not know all the details, but it seems he had help from other spies hiding in Imladris. Several of our people were killed during his escape and many others wounded, including Azeriel and Gimli." A tear tracked down her cheek as she added, "He will not recover, we fear."

"Lord Gimli is dying?" Lomelinde murmured. "This news grieves me for he was ever kind to me."

Dashing away the tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks at the thought, Seere nodded. "Elladan reports he was badly injured helping Azeriel escape from Ermehtar. Órecalo does not expect him to recover given his advanced age."

"Why have you not hastened back to Imladris if members of your family have been injured? Should not you be with them?" she asked, her confusion evident.

Sighing, Seere nodded. "Indeed we would wish it, but war is likely to come to this land sooner rather than later. My husband has been named the leader of the alliance of free peoples that fight against the Hordes. We are still forming plans, but we cannot leave for Imladris until we know whether an attack is eminent. The whole of Middle-earth is in jeopardy and our personal desires must be put aside in favour of the duties the Valar have given my husband."

"Indeed, we could not travel now in any case, for my husband is still recovering from a near fatal injury Ermehtar inflicted upon him," she added. "Word of his escape did not arrive in time and he managed to slip into the City unbeknownst to the guards. He kidnapped me from our chambers after dealing Elrond a massive blow to the back of his head. Thanks to the warning of a vision from a Gondorian seer, he was able to help me escape before…"

Panicked blue eyes betrayed her fear as Lomelinde reached up to grasp her hand. "He meant to… force you?"

Squeezing the elleth's hand in return, Seere admitted, "He is obsessed with me. He attempted to force me to his will one night over forty years ago. Roitar saved me then. I thought he was drunk and allowed him to convince me not to tell anyone what had happened. I was so scared and hurt! I trusted him like my brother and… I felt so dirty and guilty for so long."

"Ai! I remember noting a change in you and wondered what had happened." Dropping her head, she admitted, "I thought your life was perfect and that nothing bad ever happened to you. I was wrong."

"Do not blame yourself for thinking that, Lomelinde. I did not tell anyone. Only Roitar knew and he agreed to keep my secret." Holding her gaze, Seere added, "I let Ermehtar make me feel guilty for what he did and I took the blame for what happened upon myself, for I could not understand how someone I had trusted could betray me so badly. Had it not been for Elrond's help, I would still feel that way. You are no more guilty for what happened to you than I am for what happened to me, Lomelinde. We were his victims, but we do not have to remain so. We can fight back by being strong and refusing to live in fear of him."

Dazed, the elleth held her Queen's golden gaze for several long minutes. "Can we do that, my lady?"

"Aye, we can! We are the daughters of legendary warriors! We will fight back. We are strong. We will take back control from him and rebuild our lives free of fear of him!" Squeezing the trembling hands she still held, Seere urged, "You are not alone in this, my sister. We will face it together."

-----

"Glorfindel?"

Looking up to see Seere standing just outside the closed door of the treatment room, the Balrog Slayer jumped to his feet and hurried to her side. "Lomelinde… is she?"

"He did not rape her, but he beat her badly. She is scared. This attack left her feeling much as I did from… what he did to me forty years ago." Laying a hand on his arm, she concluded, "She needs you more than ever, Glory. She needs to be assured you do not blame her for what he did to her and that you do not think she is unworthy of your love for this."

"She was attacked! That is not her fault!" he began. Seeing the echo of her own experiences in Seere's expressive eyes, he paused. "I love her. She is my daughter and nothing has changed that. I will be there for her."

Smiling slightly, she nodded. "I never doubted that, _meldir_. Go and reassure her, but move slowly. Let her set the pace… have the control over your meeting for she needs to feel safe again." (_friend_)

Impulsively bending to press a kiss to her forehead, the warrior straightened his shoulders and slipped quietly into his daughter's room, a softly murmured, "_Hannon le_," drifting after him. (_thank you_)

Strong arms pulled her into a sheltering embrace. Nestling against Elrond, Seere slumped in exhaustion. "I am so tired, beloved."

"I can well understand that, my heart." Glancing over at Erestor, he nodded in response to his silent question. "Let us allow your father and Celeborn to help us back to my room. I think we both need to rest for a time."

As the four elves disappeared into the room at the end of the hall, they did not notice the confused, worried expression on the face of one of their own. Lindir silently took a seat on the bench his king had but recently occupied, his troubled green eyes trained on the closed door to the treatment room across from him.

He neither noticed nor responded to the questioning look Haldir gave him as he took a seat next to him. Quirking an eyebrow in silent speculation, the blonde warrior kept his own counsel. /I wonder…/

-----

"My lord… may I have a moment of your time?"

Surprised by the unexpectedly formal quality of the request, Glorfindel extended his hand toward the bench across from his daughter's room and took a seat as he waited for Lindir to join him. His confusion deepened as the minstrel stood stiffly in front of him, refusing his invitation to sit.

"Lindir… what is troubling you, _meldir_?" (_friend_)

Forcing his back into an impossibly straight line, Lindir took a deep breath before asking, "I would like to request your permission to visit your daughter."

Frowning, the blond warrior fixed the other elf with a piercing stare. "And why would you wish to visit my daughter? While I hold no animosity for your part in the incident that lead to her expulsion from Imladris… both because you did not know she was my daughter and because you were seeking to help our lord, I do not think it a good idea for you to visit Lomelinde at this time. She is still easily upset and her emotions are quite fragile."

Risking a quick glance at the frowning elf lord, the white-haired elf swallowed hard before continuing. "That incident is the very reason I wish to speak to her, my lord. I have felt guilty for my part in her embarrassment. While I do not regret helping Lord Celeborn prove Lord Elrond's innocence and reassure Lady Seere of his devotion, matters did not go as planned and I regret any grief I brought to her by that fact."

Since that night almost a year earlier, he had relived his encounter with Lomelinde over and over in his mind. A fierce desire for the elleth warred with bitter guilt whenever he let the memory of making love to her take over his thoughts. He did not fool himself that he had not leapt at the opportunity Celeborn's proposal had given him to approach her. He had noticed her the day of their return to Imladris… noticed and been keenly attracted to her icy beauty.

In the months prior to the incident, the pair had silently studied each other from a safe distance. He was well aware of the fact he had acquired a reputation as a loner that avoided relationships. Despite this, he had never wanted for admirers, both ellith and ellyn.

Lindir had seldom taken a lover despite the many that had sought his attentions, instead immersing himself in his music as a means of releasing the desires and passions that fired his spirit. The few lovers he had taken had been those that stood no chance of ensnaring his affections beyond a surface fondness… his passions beyond a basic physical need. Any that might have offered more were kept at a distance and treated with a kind, yet polite detachment.

He had been but a few centuries old when his heart had been broken by his first love's demands that he quit his service to his sworn lord so that he might follow hid lover to Aman. That the warrior had not understood his devotion to the peredhel had been bad enough, but that he had derided his lord's mixed blood had incensed the minstrel. After weeks of heated arguments, the lovers had parted and Lindir had resolved to avoid any relationship that might expose him to further hurt. Until his clear green eyes had met her cool cobalt blue gaze, he had felt no serious compulsion to reconsider his solitary existence.

Rising to his feet, Glorfindel towered of the slighter Sindarin elf. "I do not like the direction of this conversation. Are you telling me you let matters progress beyond what Lord Celeborn encouraged when he recruited you to assist him in his plan?"

"That is indeed what I am saying, my lord. I was deeply attracted to her from the moment I first saw her, but I had not meant to let the situation go so far… nor, I think, did your daughter. Matters spiralled out of control and… I regret the embarrassment that undoubtedly caused her," he concluded.

Lindir made no effort to evade the fist that smashed into his face, though the furious growl that had preceded it had given him ample warning that the blow was coming. Feeling his nose shatter, drenching his tunic in his own blood, the minstrel dropped to his knees in shock. Powerful hands gripped his shoulders in a punishing hold. His head lolled to the side as he lost consciousness as the incensed father vented his pent-up frustration by flinging him against the hard stone wall of the corridor.

-----


	92. Chapter 92 A Piece of the Continent

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 92

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Yes, that was one very smooth move by Glorfindel! Haldir will have his hands full keeping him out of trouble it seems! Thanks Darklady919!

A/N --- Hi Cobra! I was very impressed with your way with words! LOL Thanks for reading!

A/N --- Thanks EC! Glory does need to get a grip! Elrond had to send him to his room… though he sent Haldir with him. That doesn't sound like punishment to me! I'd enjoy being locked in a bedroom with a gorgeous elf! More soon!

A/N --- Thanks Psycho Strider! Anger management class? Erestor is enrolling Glorfindel as we speak! ;-)

Chapter 92 --- A Piece of the Continent

_"No man is an island, entire of itself; every man is a piece of the continent."  
John Donne_

-----

Hearing a muffled groan, Elrond looked over at the elf lying on the bed. Noting the signs of waking, the healer rose and made his way slowly to the bedside. His gentle touch was enough to rouse his patient to full wakefulness, even as his grip tightened just enough to still any attempts to rise.

"Lie still, _meldir_, so that I can evaluate your condition." (_friend_)

Dazed green eyes struggled to focus on the worried silver gaze of his king. "My lord, you should not…"

Glaring down at the elf, Elrond instructed, "I do not want to hear what I should or should not do. Now lie quietly while I review the extent of your injuries."

After several minutes of prodding and poking, the Elven King stepped away from the bed and walked to the door. Signalling an attendant, he requested her assistance in changing the bandages packing Lindir's broken nose and a potion to ease his pain.

Settling back into the chair he had occupied for much of the evening, he let the attendants do their work. "Give me the potion, it you please. I will give it to him after we have talked. Thank you for your assistance."

Once they were alone, Elrond remained silent for a moment as he studied the warring emotions playing across the normally placid face of his friend. Noting that pain was chief among them, he sighed deeply before asking, "What could you have been thinking, _mellon nin_? Lomelinde had only been returned to us but a day and was hardly ready for visitors. You had to know Glorfindel's anger was tenuously held at best. Why could you not wait to add this new drama to the mix?" (_my friend_)

Clinching his eyes shut against the light and the probing stare of his sworn lord, Lindir struggled to offer an answer. "I have no logical or reasoned answer, my king. When I heard… I needed to see her and assure myself she was recovering. I… I have thought of her often since she was banished from Imladris. I did not approach her when we were in Lorien. She has so much to resolve in her life… with her father. I simply needed to see her today to assure myself she was safe, for all that lacks a logical basis."

Frowning at the disjointed answer, Elrond debated his next question. "How would you have me proceed in the matter of Glorfindel's punishment for his assault upon you?"

Shocked green eyes snapped open only to close quickly as a wave of pain swept through his aching head. Struggling to control the nausea that threatened to overtake him, Lindir whispered, "I hold Lord Glorfindel blameless in this matter. I deserved his ire. He had every right to me to task for my conduct."

Rising to his feet, Elrond moved to the edge of the bed and laid his hand on Lindir's forehead. Seeing the lines of stress and sickness ease in response to a gentle pulse of healing energy, he forced himself to stop from offering more in his own weakened condition. "I do not agree. He lashed out in anger and seriously injured another… one dear to me. I have placed him on restriction for now… in Haldir's charge. He will only be permitted to visit his daughter. Other than that, he is restricted to his chambers."

"Nay, my lord, he does not deserve such treatment. I took liberties with his daughter and he was justified…" the minstrel began, only to fall into an embarrassed silence seeing the look Elrond was giving him.

"Humm… you lay with his daughter. As a father myself, I can well understand Glorfindel's concern over that, but he has known of what happened for almost a year. What he discovered earlier today was that you did not do this simply to aid me or in response to a request for assistance from Celeborn, but because you genuinely desired her." A faint twinkle appeared in the depths of Elrond's silver eyes. "It seems to me this would make your conduct easier to bear rather than the calculated act we had previously supposed."

Startled by the thought, Lindir again tried to focus on his king. "My lord?"

"I have known you since you were little more than an elfling, my friend. We both know you have not taken a lover you genuinely desired since Bellpeng and you parted ways in the early years of the Second Age." Smiling slightly, Elrond noted, "Indeed, you have gone to great lengths to avoid any that might tempt you or for whom you might feel more than the minimum of attraction. I find it noteworthy that you allowed Celeborn to enlist you in his plans for it is obvious you are sincerely attracted to Lomelinde. You are an elf of habit, so I would have expected you to stay as far from her as possible. Perhaps, there is hope for you yet, old friend."

Looking away, Lindir refused to meet the knowing eyes that studied him so closely. "I do not know what you mean, my lord. I was merely assisting Lord Celeborn in revealing the truth to your lady, but I regret the embarrassment I caused Lomelinde and her father by my lack of control that evening."

"Indeed? How commendable! Surely that explains why you were unable to resist the need to see her and apologise until the situation had become more settled and stable," Elrond teased.

Receiving no response to his remark other than a deepening of the blush staining the minstrel's face, Elrond pushed a little more firmly against the wall Lindir had built around his heart. "There is no shame in being attracted to another, nor is there in wanting the opportunity to explore this attraction. You have been alone too long. I know what that is like and I highly recommend the advantages of a loving match."

"I am satisfied with my life as it is and I desire no such encumbrances. I am not suited to the demands of holding up my end of such a partnership," the Sindar offered, his gaze still averted from Elrond's.

Frowning at this response, Elrond tried a different approach. "Why does that sound like you are repeating another's words rather than answering for yourself? Did you know Bellpeng came to see me in the months before you parted? He demanded I release you from your vow to serve me."

Anger flashed in his patient's green eyes, igniting a resentment that had burned for millennia in Lindir's wounded spirit. "He had no right! I had made my decision and he should have honoured that even if he did not honour me!"

"I agree. I went so far as to tell him that." Feeling the muscles tensing under his hand, Elrond added, "I did not, however, tell him I had released you of your vow years earlier. That the only vow that held you was the one you kept with great honour for no other reason than you had made a commitment you felt bound to fulfil. You are an elf of great strength and integrity, Lindir. For all I depend upon your generous care, I have never thought of you as my servant, but rather as my friend and the minstrel of my house. You have honoured me with your selfless service and I hold you in the highest regard, _mellon nin_." (_my friend_)

"You have ever made that sentiment known to me, my king. I have never regretted my decision to honour my pledge of service to you and, whether or not you released me from that vow, I have seen no reason to release myself from its hold." Sighing, Lindir finally met Elrond's kind gaze.

Seeing the questions that the elf lord had long refrained from voicing in their silver light, Linder finally relented. "Bellpeng demanded I accompany him to Aman even though he knew I had made a commitment to you. He seemed to think a minstrel had no honour or loyalty so as to be bound by a vow of service."

Nodding, Elrond offered, "And he was a fool to think so little of you. The quality of anyone's honour and loyalty can only be measured against their spirit… their conduct, not by the profession Eru called them to follow. If I may be candid, I never felt Bellpeng was a suitable match for you. He thought only of himself and thought being a warrior made him better than you. He could not have been more wrong on both counts. And, had he remained in Middle-earth, he would have found that you became a far better warrior that he ever was, as well as, the finest minstrel in the land."

Tilting his head, Elrond asked, "He never told you his reasons for wanting to sail did he?"

"Nay, he would never tell me." Staring at the ceiling, Lindir recalled, "He had been on patrol for much of the fall and was waiting for me outside the main hall where I had been practicing with the High King's musicians for an upcoming state dinner. He pulled me into the gardens and told me to begin to pack… we were sailing when summer came. I was shocked for he had never hinted he planned to sail. He had talked only of his desire to gain higher rank and garner fame by his deeds."

"Humm… he would have waited a very long time indeed for either I would wager," the elven king murmured.

Seeing the puzzled look on Lindir's face, Elrond continued. "His words never matched his actions, _meldir._ As you will recall, you were still a warrior-in-training at that time and I would not allow you to accompany me until I was sure you were ready. In many ways, Bellpeng retarded your advancement for he maligned your skills at every turn and made you doubt your heart." (_friend_)

"In truth, I think he saw you had the potential to become a fierce, skilled warrior and was jealous for he knew you would soon outshine his limited abilities." Holding up his hand to halt the denial that was forming on his friend's tongue, Elrond shook his head. "His skills were poor at best, _meldir_. His exploits were largely invention or gross exaggeration. He chose to sail because his act of cowardliness on his last patrol… the one that brought him to the decision to sail, caused several honourable elves to die because he fled rather than stand and fight. Had he held firm, it was likely the patrol would have been able to handle the Orcs that ambushed them. Without him to cover their flank, the Orcs were able to flood the interior of their lines and only the timely arrival of Glorfindel's patrol saved the last few survivors." (_friend_)

"Just prior to his seeking you, I had demoted him several steps in rank and had reassigned him as a guard inside Lindon under Berendirith's command. Even in the face of the contempt and anger of his fellows, he chose to blame me for his disgrace and he decided to sail rather than work to redeem himself," Elrond concluded. "That was the reason he was so outraged that you honoured your vow to me over his demands that you accompany him."

Stunned by this news, Lindir stared at his king for several minutes before speaking. "I… why did you never tell me this, my king? I never knew any of this."

Running a hand through his unbound hair, Elrond gave his friend a sad smile. "In the beginning, I remained quiet to spare your feelings. I did not want him to be able to claim I misled you and turned you against him. You had to make the decision yourself. Then too, I thought you would hear the gossip that the incident generated, but you were too well liked for any to want to add to your pain. Many heard the verbal abuse he heaped upon you. I earned a greater share of his hatred for the reprimands I gave him for his conduct. Eventually, I had him assigned duties that kept him from being around you most of the time. Perhaps, I was wrong to have done that, but I could see the damage he was doing and that he refused to allow you to end the affair with dignity."

Moving back to his chair, Elrond admitted, "I tried on several occasions after he sailed to talk with you about Bellpeng, as did Glorfindel and Erestor, but you were too hurt and angry to listen. Over the years, you avoided any attempts we made to discuss him with you. Short of tying you to a chair or waiting until you were injured and restricted to your bed, I was at a loss to find a way to make you listen. We all hoped the right person would come into your life and give us a chance to explain why Bellpeng acted as he did. It seems that chance has come to me today."

"You are saying… he was a coward and a liar? He fled Middle-earth to avoid his own incompetence… his failure to do his duty?"

"Aye, that is exactly what I am saying." Leaning back into the comfort of his chair, Elrond observed, "I did not realise the full extent of the damage he inflected on your heart until many years after he had sailed. You hide your emotions so completely stone walls seem talkative in comparison."

Pleased by the flash of amusement his teasing had produced, Elrond continued. "In any case, I naively hoped that you would regain your confidence once you had proven yourself in battle. You did, to some extent, but you never trusted yourself to let anyone close to you again. You chose lovers that offered no risk of long-term entanglement and you kept to yourself. You even held me and our family at arms length to prevent anyone from hurting you again."

Unready to admit the truth of his king's assessment, Lindir stated at the ceiling, falling silent as he reviewed the painful last months with his lover and his own conduct in the years that followed. "I… you are right, my lord. I did not understand why he was so vicious in his attacks, but I refused to let any close enough to help me gain that knowledge. Perhaps, Glorfindel should have knocked me senseless long ago."

Smiling slightly, Elrond replied, "That seems a little extreme, my friend, but now that he has, I do not intend to let you leave this room until you have sorted out this tangle of emotions that has long crippled your heart. I will help you in this, as will the others of our family. You are not alone, nor have you ever been."

-----

"Elrond suggested you use your time to review the logs from the archives to look for any reference to the disposition of the packet recovered from the well in southern Gondor. I have also brought the most recent intelligence reports Ara has provided."

Growling in frustration, Glorfindel turned to greet Erestor. "I still cannot believe Elrond has confined me to my quarters! I was simply defending my daughter…"

"Over an incident you have known about for almost a year and against an elf that has been a close friend for millennia," the Noldor interjected. "You were out of control, _meldir._ You could have killed Lindir in your blind rage, especially as he made no move to defend himself. You were taking your anger at Ermehtar out on him and tis lucky that Haldir was near enough to stop the attack when he did. You will be of no use to Lomelinde or to our mission if you do not get control of your emotions." (_friend_)

Walking over to the desk, Erestor set the stack of logs and scrolls on the cluttered surface before continuing. "You have been Elrond's Captain too long not to know that your actions merited punishment. You cannot lead by example if your example is poor."

"My daughter's reputation…"

"Was not effected," Erestor completed. "None, but those of you that were in Elrond's chambers that night, your soon to be brothers-in-law, and myself know what happened. The facts have not changed, Glory. You already knew that Lindir and Lomelinde had sex on the floor of Elrond's sitting room. He did not force her. She was there of her on volition and with him by her own choice. You took your justifiable anger at Ermehtar out against Lindir and you know this."

Pausing for a moment, he reflected, "Their behaviour that night was out of character for both of them. While your daughter cultivated the attention of elves with position and power, she was never promiscuous. Lindir has kept to himself and not taken a lover out of genuine desire since Bellpeng. That they both lost tract of where they were and let matters progress to the point they did… Lindir's worry this morning… I suspect there is more to what motivated them than we have yet learned, but that is for them to resolve, not you and most assuredly not by violence."

"She is my daughter! It is my duty to protect her and to help her make a good match! You of all people should not lecture me on the need to stay out of a daughter's private life!" the warrior fumed.

"You are right. I did meddle too much and made Elrond and Seere's courtship far more difficult than it need have been. I regret that now." Sighing, he walked over to grip his friend's shoulders. "You and I have not had an easy road as fathers. For you the reality is your child is no child. She has serious wounds to her spirit you must help her overcome, along with years of misplaced anger."

Holding his friend's angry gaze, the Counsellor continued. "Lomelinde is a grown elleth of many centuries and she has had a rather difficult existence to date, made all the more so by her own poor choices. She is not an innocent, Glory, much as you would like to remake history to make her one. The help she will need from you is different from what an elfling would need… perhaps more complex and uncertain. I do not envy you this path, but it is yours to follow. Know we will help you all we can, but you are going to face challenges unlike any the rest of us have known."

"As for Lindir, his timing in asking to see her was bad… very bad. That fact alone is out of character for him. He has chosen to remain aloof and apart from everybody, including Elrond, for millennia." Tightening his grip, he added, "From what Haldir has told me, Lindir seemed dazed and deeply distressed upon hearing what had befallen Lomelinde. I suspect his attraction to her is greater than simply that he finds her desirable. Let us be honest… Lindir has always had his pick of suitors and none have moved him since Bellpeng's desertion."

"Are you suggesting…"

"I am suggesting Lindir would be a very good match for your daughter. He is the son of an old and honoured family of minstrels, he is a brave and resourceful warrior, and a loyal friend," Erestor concluded. "You would do well to encourage him, not break his nose for showing an interest in Lomelinde."

After several minutes of silence, Erestor asked, "Well? Have you nothing to say to my suggestion?

A slight grin lightened the stormy blue of the warrior's eyes as he teased, "Why should I bother? I am sure if I wait long enough, you will complete that thought for me as you have every other since you arrived with those logs."

-----

Lindir lay staring at the ceiling, nominally watching a small spider spin its web in the narrow space between the wall and a tall cabinet. Hearing a knock at his door, he responded with a vague, "Come in."

Hearing the door open, he turned his head slightly to see who his visitor was. He had hoped to be left alone for the rest of the morning to sort through the information Elrond had shared with him the night before. The pain potion the healer had insisted he take had sent him into a deep sleep that had lasted the entire night. He had awoken that morning feeling groggy, confused, and uncomfortable from the ache of his injures.

Seeing Seere's face appear in the doorway, the minstrel struggled to sit upright. "My queen! How may I serve you?"

Smiling in greeting and in response to his question, Seere stepped fully into the room. "You can relax as a start and let us take care of you for another day, my friend. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel much better, my queen. I should be able to return to my duties later today," Lindir offered.

Tilting her head to one side, Seere studied the elf for a moment before observing, "I did not think it possible. I have found someone that is an even worse patient than my husband!"

Grinning in spite of the increased ache to the broken bones in his nose caused by his attempt to sit upright, Lindir admitted, "I am not used to being idle. I have not spent a day abed in millennia, my queen."

"Humm." Walking to his bedside, she teased, "Then it is time you learned to relax. Both you and Elrond need to learn this skill."

Barely stifling a retort about his king's newly discovered fondness for staying in bed, Lindir asked, "May I help you with something, my queen?"

"Nay, I came firstly to see how you faired this morning… and I have told you repeatedly to call me Seere as my husband has for you to call him Elrond," she admonished. "My other reason was to inquire if you felt ready to receive a visitor."

"A visitor, my… Seere? Who wishes to see me that needs a formal introduction?"

"Lomelinde."

Startled, Lindir felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest. "Lomelinde? She wishes to see me?"

"Indeed yes. I told her I would see if you were recovered enough to see her," Seere replied, secretly pleased by the minstrel's reaction to this news. "She is waiting in her room, but I can help her…"

"Nay… I mean, I should go to her. My injuries are far less severe than hers," he insisted. "And, as I owe her an apology, it is fitting that I should be the one to attend her."

A sad nod greeted his words. "You are correct that her injures were serious, though we must be thankful they was not worse. Tis a great blessing that she was found in time. We might never have known what befell her had the patrol not stumbled upon her."

Seeing him sway slightly as he stood, Seere moved to his side and slipped her hand under his elbow. "Let me help you, _meldir_. You are still feeling the effects of the blow to your head. We will move slowly and allow your senses to recover their equilibrium." (_friend_)

Unaccustomed to being helped, Lindir began to protest. Looking down into the determined stare of his companion, he felt a faint smile slip onto his lips. "You look just like your father when you when you glare, my queen. I learned long ago not to argue with that look."

Her glare quirked into a satisfied smirk. "Good. Now, if you could only convince Elrond to do the same, Ada and I would be most appreciative."

Chuckling, Lindir confided, "I regret to inform you of this, but he could teach you both a thing or two about the fine art of glaring!"

-----

Pausing at the door to the elleth's room in the Healing House, Seere motioned for Lindir to wait while she announced his arrival. She returned a moment later and firmly grasped his elbow to steer him to a chair she had positioned at the other elleth's bedside. "I will be near if either of you needs anything."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as the door closed behind Seere. Forcing his eyes up to meet her, Lindir felt his heart clinch as he took in the extent of the injuries the elleth had suffered. "Dear Eru!"

Turning her head away in shame, Lomelinde whispered, "I know I am not a pleasant sight…"

"Nay, that is not what I was thinking," Lindir exclaimed, immediately realising she had misunderstood his reaction. "You are quite beautiful and this does not change that! I was thanking Eru that you survived and were found."

Hesitant blue eyes shifted between looking at him and the wall by the bed. "I am hardly beautiful any longer. He took that from me."

"Nay, he did not. You are quite beautiful and nothing he did changed that fact," her companion insisted. "I am simply thankful you survived your ordeal. You are in the care of the finest healers in Arda… only Lady Estë is better. You will soon heal and these injures will fade away."

Sighing, she nodded. "Perhaps the visible ones will. As for the rest… only time will tell."

Squaring her shoulders as if to build her resolve, she turned to face him. Studying the extent of the bruising around his broken nose, she asked, "My father did this to you. Why? Why did you want to see me?"

Embarrassed by the deep blush that swept up his throat and cheeks, Lindir shifted in his chair. "I wanted to apologise for my lack of restraint that night… in Lord Elrond's chambers. I did not mean to place you in the embarrassing situation in which we were found. Lord Celeborn had asked me to help him prove that you had been trying to come between my Lord and Lady Seere, but he did not ask me to…"

Dipping her head as Lindir's voice trailed off in embarrassment, Lomelinde murmured, "I put myself in that situation by my own conduct, Lindir. I do not blame you for what happened. Had I been behaving in an honourable manner, Lord Celeborn would not have needed to do as he did and you would never have approached me."

Tear-filled blue eyes lifted long enough to meet his before they dropped back to the contemplation of her coverlet. "You must think I am… I am not, but… You do not owe me an apology."

"I disagree and my apology is sincere. And, you are wrong to think I would not have approached you, Lomelinde. I noticed you the day we arrived in the Valley and felt… Had circumstances been different, I would have approached you eventually," he confessed. "I wanted to from the first, but old habits die hard and it would have taken me some time to seek to court you."

"You… you thought to court me?"

Feeling the rightness of his answer settle around his spirit, Lindir nodded. "Aye, I would have. I have not considered such a thing since my youth in Lindon, but… I would like to court you if you are so inclined… once you have recovered of course."

Stunned blue eyes locked with his sincere green gaze. "I know this is hardly an appropriate time to say these things, Lomelinde, but… I did not want to let more time settle between us and make such a possibility all the harder to consider. Indeed my encounter with your Adar made waiting impossible. If you are not interested, I understand… as I would understand if you need more time to consider my suit. I know you have suffered a horrible ordeal and…"

Oddly comforted by the nervous ramblings of the minstrel, Lomelinde took as deep a breath as her broken ribs would allow and considered his proposal. /I did not think he would want to court me after my conduct in Imladris. There were many that desired him, but he held himself aloof from them. I noticed. I also noticed him the day they arrived and found him impossible to ignore. But, can we have more? Did not the events that night in Lord Elrond's chambers end all hope of this/

Seeing the growing discomfort on Lindir's face as her silence lingered, Lomelinde was surprised to find she wanted to sooth his worries… wanted to know more of the elf that hid behind the handsome, placid façade. "I… I need time, Lindir, to recover and sort through the mess I have made of my life. I need to come to terms with my father and try to build a life with him."

Struggling to hide his disappointment, Lindir nodded. "I understand. I wish you well in this. I only want to see you well and happy."

"Can you… give me a little time to find my way?"

Downcast eyes lifted to meet hers. "I would give you all the time you need… support you all I can, Lomelinde."

Relaxing a little, she settled back against her pillows. "Then we are agreed. Perhaps we can use this time to get to know each other better. If the time comes when more seems appropriate, then we can talk again… from the basis of an established friendship."

"Indeed… that would be a good start."

-----


	93. Chapter 93 In Sullen Echoes

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 93

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks EC! Yep, there is a lot happening behind the scenes right now, but its slowly filtering out. I really appreciate all of your support!

A/N --- Thanks Cobra! There is no such thing as too short if the feedback is as nice as yours! I really appreciate it! Camp?

Chapter 93 --- In Sullen Echoes

"_Fate sits on these dark battlements, and frowns,  
And, as the portals open to receive me,  
Her voice, in sullen echoes through the courts,  
Tells of a nameless deed."_

_Ann Radcliffe_

-----

"Your glare will surely leave a mark on the surface of that door if you do not soon look away. What troubles you so?"

Sending an irritated glare in the direction of Celeborn and Arinzil as they walk toward him, Glorfindel pointed at the door to in question, the closed door to his daughter's room in the Healing House. "He is in there again! I have been waiting out here for over an hour and he has not left! Elrond has ordered me to avoid casual contact with him for now, so I cannot enter and see how she fairs. He is 'serenading' her and they seem to have forgotten others may want to visit her!"

"Lindir?"

"Of course, Lindir! Who else would be in there serenading her?" was the growled response. "I have had enough…"

"He is serenading her? That is so sweet!"

Shifting his irritated glare in the direction of the Gondorian Queen, he retorted, "There is nothing sweet about it, dear lady! His conduct is most unbecoming. It is not proper for them to be alone behind closed doors with no formal understanding between them. I will not have him damage her reputation further by this careless behaviour."

"I hardly think her reputation will suffer for this, _meleth nin_. I think most will know they are unlikely to be doing anything of an inappropriate nature while his hands are busy playing his mandolin so beautifully," Haldir interjected, barely containing his smirk. Rising from the bench where he had been watching his betrothed's antics, the blonde warrior bowed respectfully to Arinzil. (_my_ _love_)

Casting a grin in his son's direction, Celeborn added, "Then too, the presence of the Elven High King and Queen should satisfy even the most determined gossip… or do you think they are unsuitable chaperones?"

"Elrond and Seere are in there?" Glorfindel demanded. "This is most inconsiderate of them, as well. They must know I would be to see her this morning and should have moved Lindir along so that I may."

Reaching over to grasp the Balrog Slayer's shoulder, Celeborn instructed, "Calm yourself, old friend. I am sure they are quite unaware you are out here. As a healer, I would urge you to consider the benefits music has to the recovery of a wounded spirit. That is why Elrond suggested Lindir offer to play for her and her reputation is why Lindir insisted they be present. Does this satisfy you or do you wish me to enlist Haldir in aiding me in evicting them from Lomelinde's room?"

A faint blush crept up the blonde warrior's throat at the patient admonishment. "I had not thought of that. I appreciate that he asked Elrond and Seere to join them. It shows he intends to respect my daughter as he should."

Moving to face his lover, Haldir tilted his head to meet Glorfindel's eyes. "Did you think he would not?"

Sighing, Glorfindel dropped his eyes to study the floor. "I am not sure what I expected, _melme_. The incident in Imladris was not the ideal way to start a courtship. I have known Lindir for millennia and respect him…indeed, hold him in great affection, but… I have greater sympathy for Erestor's reaction to Elrond courting Seere than I had before. This is all so unexpected." (_love_)

Trading a quick look with Arinzil, Celeborn escorted her toward the bench Haldir had recently occupied. Two chairs were quickly brought by attendants of the Healing House so that the four could wait together in comfort. "I think I should also tell you that there is a possible additional benefit to Lindir's music. While it will indeed help renourish her spirit, it may also help her remember the secondary details of her ordeal."

Frowning, Glorfindel demanded, "'Secondary details'? I do not like the sound of this. Lomelinde has suffered enough and does not need to be reminded of her ordeal."

"Well, I understand, _mellon nin_," Celeborn soothed. "These, however, are not memories of the attack itself or of the pain she suffered at his hand. Sadly, those are all she does remember at the moment, but she has said repeatedly that Ermehtar ranted and raved for much of the time he held her. If this is so, it is possible we can gain a greater insight into his state of mind and, perhaps, learn if he knows anything more of Lhach's plans. It may also give us clues as to where he might go, so that we might find him before he harms another." (_my friend_)

"But, Lomelinde is still so weak and vulnerable. I do not think she is ready for this," her father argued.

Reaching over to grasp the warrior's arm, Celeborn offered, "She must remember what happened if she is to heal, Glory. Elrond and I have warned her she will start to remember the details of her ordeal. This may take time as the memories will come to her at odd moments, but this will be her mind's way of purging the wounds Ermehtar inflicted."

Haldir interjected, "I must add that we need to know if she has information that might aid us in finding him. The tension that has gripped Minas Tirith since the attack on the King and Queen would be greatly relieved by his capture. The subsequent discovery of spies within our midst, both here and in the other realms, has fuelled the public's fear. We need to find him and quickly."

Sighing, Glorfindel slouched back in his chair. "I know you are right, but this is my daughter we are discussing… her welfare. She has already endured so much. I would spare her this if I could."

"Sadly, you cannot," Arinzil replied. "She must face what happened fully if she is to put the attack behind her. Helping find Ermehtar would do much for her peace of mind and would help restore her self-confidence. There are few things as beneficial to either as tangible proof we are needed and have contributed."

"I hear what you are saying, my lady, but… she has lived a hard life and I fear this will be too much for her to accept," he murmured, his gaze trained on his boots.

Arinzil studied him for a few seconds before answering. "I think you make the same mistake many males make... that the females that share your lives are not as strong as you and must be sheltered. From what Adar'ra has told me of Lomelinde's life, she is strong and resourceful. I probably have less difficulty in accepting the choices she made than any of you, for I can appreciate the enormity of what she faced in a way you cannot. She was alone, without family or friends, but fought for her own survival with the only weapons she had available to her. She will fight now if she is given support and encouragement. Credit her as she deserves. I for one think she has earned the right to be respected for her courage and strength."

Nodding, Celeborn added, "Arinzil is right. Support her, but do not assume she is helpless. She is your daughter, Glorfindel. I should have seen it earlier. Eru help us, but she is every bit as stubborn as you and just as head-strong!"

Haldir's theatrical groan at hearing this observation caused the group to laugh. The tension of the moment broken, the four settled back to discuss the latest intelligence reports.

-----

"The inscription on the tablet supports our theories of Sauron's plans," Erestor observed. "It seems only reasonable to assume that we now have part of the instructions for entering the cave beyond Mordor."

Elrond finished reading the report on the translation of the tablet the expedition had found at the ruined fishing village on the coast before looking up to address his advisor. "So it seems. I think we can also conclude that the Dagger of Finwë is the object to which it alludes. Sauron's choice of words… '_Aulë's folly'_ and '_cleave the air_' cannot be random."

"Indeed," Celeborn murmured. "The image of the dagger came clearly to my mind as you read the translation, Erestor. I also agree we have but part of the information Sauron left for their use. We have found the wording of the spell we must use and the implement itself, but we still lack the knowledge of how they are to be used… the ritual, it you will. We must have this third piece of the puzzle before we risk attempting to open the cave."

"You are suggesting that Sauron wrote down the instructions necessary for using the dagger and the spell?" Arinzil asked. "You seem quite convinced of this Adar'ra."

"Indeed I am, _iel nin_. If I may…" holding out his hand to accept the parchment Elrond had been holding, he continued. "This phrasing indicates a sequence of very specific actions that must be taken as the spell is offered for it to work. _'The Black Hand has twisted Aulë's folly. I cleave the air with the mark of the Lord of the Darkness so that the shadow shall hearken to my call. I mark the corners of Arda with its power and the way is open.'_" (_my daughter_)

Elrond nodded his head. "I agree. The wording does suggest there is a corresponding ritual that must accompany the spell. I note at least two… perhaps three steps in the sequence. The first is cleaving the air with the mark of Morgoth and the second is marking the corners of Arda. The twisting of the dagger… if it is Finwe's dagger referenced, may involve a third specific action, though the actual twisting would have already happened when he corrupted it to his purposes."

"You are sure he alludes to Morgoth, Adar'ra?" Aranuir asked. "If the reference is to Sauron himself, then another sign… whatever that means, would be needed."

Sighing, Elrond considered the point. "You raise a valid concern, but I think the reference is to Morgoth. First, we must assume Sauron is the one that wrote the tablet. If this is the case, I think the wording would have been more direct. Secondly, the Lord of the Darkness is the title Sauron used for Morgoth during his captivity in Númenor. His usage of that honorific is not commonly known and may be another trap to foil someone using the spell without the full knowledge contained in the instructions."

"I remember reading the histories of his captivity and that is the title he used most frequently in referring to Morgoth," Erestor agreed. "He also referred to Morgoth's power as the Black Hand… thought most use the name for Sauron himself. That does call into question the matter of who he meant, but that would be in keeping with his methods. I also agree the language suggests a third party reference to someone else by Sauron, rather than a first person reference to himself."

"The dagger can be linked to both dark lords," Seere noted. "Other than the trunk, we cannot say the same for any other item we have found. The trunk is unlikely to be the object to open the second cave as it is the repository of the other artefact. Then too, my uncle is unlikely to have left it in the cave had it a second purpose. Given what information we have available to us at this moment, the dagger is the most likely object. Its presence among the items found at Minas Ithil continues to give us the most logical explanation for Lhach's repeated attempts to enter the fortress."

"Good points, my lady," Berior murmured. Looking to the elves, he added, "We have assumed that the dagger was recovered by Fëanor at his father's death and held by his sons before passing to his grandson. Perhaps it is more likely Morgoth took it personally from Finwë's body after he killed him. It was after all a gift from Lord Aulë, one forged by the Vala's own hand. That fact may have made it most desirable to the first Dark Lord… a trophy of sorts to add insult to injury."

"If that is the case, tis possible Celebrimbor made the dagger he gave to Ereinion in an attempt to make amends for the folly and crimes of his grandfather," Oropher inserted. "That would mean there is no direct connection between it and the original dagger other than in appearance. Our research into a connection between the two will not reveal much that aids us if this is the case."

"That does seem to be a reasonable assumption, _meldir_, though the likeness of appearance is not mere happenstance. If you and I were fated to see it and be reminded of the one worn by Ereinion, tis possible it was part of Eru's plan. This may be the confirmation the dagger is the key to opening the cave," Elrond mused. (_friend_)

Sighing, Elrond settled back into his chair. "I must admit there is some comfort in this notion. I liked Celebrimbor and his friendship meant much to Ereinion. It bothered me to think he withheld the dagger from the rightful bearer. Such an act seemed out of character with the elf I remember. He always seemed genuinely grieved by his kin's conduct for we had many long discussions of their deeds. Indeed, he is the only one of the eight that did not swear the Oath, though he accompanied his father to Middle-earth. I recall my last meeting with him… the day he brought Vilya and Narya to the High King for safe keeping. He was devastated that he had fallen into Sauron's web of lies and was frantic to try and correct his mistakes. Such contrition was never shown by any of the sons of Fëanor… save perhaps Maglor. Celebrimbor died trying to make what amends were possible."

Erestor closed his eyes trying to wipe the memory of the other Noldor's mutilated body, obscenely used as a banner of war by Sauron's Orcs, from his mind. "While Maglor may have regretted his foolish and impulsive decision to take the Oath, he never laid down his arms and accepted his fate. He continued to follow his brothers and took many innocent lives in the name of that cursed Oath. In the final analysis, Maglor valued his honour more than the lives he took. I have always felt pity for Celebrimbor, but spared little for his uncle. My cousin turned from his course once he saw what he had done and did what he could to thwart Sauron, even to his death. His fate still haunts me."

"My wife and I have often discussed the sincere grief he exhibited, both on the day he left Ost-in-Edhil and during his brief stop to entrust Galadriel with Nenya. He deeply loved my wife and it must have been bitterly humiliating to him to admit his folly to us, but he did what he had to do in hopes of countering Sauron's schemes." Sighing, Celeborn observed, "His fate was gruesome, but he met Sauron with honour at the end and died fighting against the dark. We were fortunate he was a truer son of his mother than his father or else the elven rings might have been lost to us. I shudder to think had that been the case."

Elrond nodded in agreement. "Very true, _mellon nin_. I too still carry the image of his desecrated body as a memory of those foul days. Unlike you, Erestor, I cannot help but feeling some sympathy for Maglor. Elros and I lived because he stayed the hands of those that would have murdered us. He kept us safe and gave us the best home he could. When he could no longer care for us, he saw us safely back to the High King's care. I am perhaps the last person alive to have seen the kind and gentle side to his nature and lament the fact it was not strong enough to master his lesser traits." (_my friend_)

Realising they had strayed from the topic before them, the King visibly shrugged off memories of the past. "Returning to our original topic, I propose we focus on finding answers to the questions the translation has elicited. We must complete our review of the other materials written in Black Speech to see if we possess the third part of the puzzle… the ritual. The packet from the well should be our top priority now that Glorfindel has found it for us."

"Indeed, Adar'ra," Arinzil agreed. "The knowledge contained in those passages may well allow us to confirm or refute our theory that the dagger is the object, the key needed to open the eastern cave and they will, hopefully, verify that the references are to Morgoth not Sauron. If it is indeed the case, is it possible that his personal rune is the 'sign' or 'mark' referenced?"

Smiling broadly, Celeborn spoke. "An intriguing notion, _iel nin_. Perhaps that old trunk may yet provide us with information. The markings depict Morgoth's attempts to subvert the efforts of the Valar during the Spring of Arda and the Time of the Two Trees. We need to reread the Valaquenta and compare the two versions of the story. That may guide us in understanding the reference in the spell to the Dark Lord and his mark." (_my daughter_)

"Ada… Adar'ra, is it possible it could tell us something else?" Elrohir offered. "Might Sauron have meant more by '_Aulë's folly' _than simply a reference to the dagger?

Frowning, Elrond turned fully to face his son. "At this point, I would think there are different interpretations possible for many of the issues before us. What are you thinking regarding Lord Aulë?"

"Lord Aulë fashioned Arda and is master of all of the substance of the world, though Morgoth corrupted what he could." Seeing his father's nod of agreement, the younger peredhil asked, "Is it solely by chance Sauron has chosen to hide his most valuable artefacts… artefacts that are perhaps legacies of Morgoth, in caves? We know Morgoth used the labyrinth of caves and tunnels of Utumno and later under Angband to hide from the other Valar. There he grew dark and later captured the Avari, twisted their fëar into Yrch. Sauron found shelter in those caves and harnessed the power of Darkness to forge the One Ring in the caverns of Orodruin. From the intelligence Gondor has developed, the Hordes are using the caves under Ramos for shelter and the caverns of Mordor for their headquarters."

Pausing for a moment, Elrohir organised his thoughts before continuing. "In designing Arda, Lord Aulë worked closely with Lord Ulmo. It is said that Ulmo travels not only through the sea and in the lakes and rivers of the land, but also in the vast underground rivers that flow under Arda so that he can be close to all of Eru's children. This suggests that the underworld is connected by design of its creator, a vast connection of underground rivers, some of which flow with water and other, like Orodruin, that flow with molten rock."

"All this we know, _ion_. Why about this knowledge now troubles you?" Celeborn asked. (_son_)

"The reference to the Vala in the translation troubles me, Adar'ra," Elrohir replied. "What folly is Sauron alleging Lord Aulë made? Is this simply vain posturing by Sauron or is it more perhaps? The making of a dagger as a gift hardly seems to merit such a description since it was simply ornamental rather than a magical device like the rings of power."

"True, we have no reason to believe the dagger has properties beyond the obvious. So, what is bothering you, my son?" Elrond prompted, trading a worried look with his advisors. Instinct told him his son was at last tapping into their Maiar heritage and that it was guiding this line of thought.

Meeting his father's gaze, Elrohir asked, "What if Sauron was mocking Lord Aulë's design of Arda… its caves and underground rivers? That is the place where darkness, both literal and figurative, has ever dwelt. The link to the underworld is an enduring constant in the tales of the Dark Lords. This link between Lhach and their legacy troubles me for it conjures images of a world beyond our control; indeed, a place where Lhach could operate beyond reprisal, for even the Valar found it difficult to defeat Morgoth once he had fashioned his realm deep in the underworld. If the Yrck and the Uruk Hai survived the fall of Sauron to be loosed upon us by Lhach, who knows what evil beasts still lurk in the dark depths of the earth waiting to be freed and given a new master."

"The shadow!" Legolas exclaimed, snatching up the parchment from the table in front of Celeborn. "_The Black Hand has twisted Aulë's folly. I cleave the air with the mark of the Lord of the Darkness so that the shadow shall hearken to my call. I mark the corners of Arda with its power and the way is open._"

Brilliant blue eyes looked up to lock with the pewter grey of his husband. "You are suggesting that it is possible the cave is an opening into the shadow world Morgoth created beneath Arda when he hid from the Valar… perhaps the land of fire and death into which Gandalf fell when he fought the Balrog beneath Khazad-Dûm."

Nodding, Elrohir concluded, "I am suggesting the cave may not simply be the resting place of 'the touchstone', but an entry into the underworld that Morgoth forged in the dark places Aulë innocently left beneath Arda. It is possible that opening this cave would allow Lhach to tap into what remains of the darkness of Morgoth and Sauron… their truest legacy and thereby acquire the power he so desperately craves."

A startled gasp drew their uneasy gaze to the elven queen. Seere stared at her husband as she whispered, "Lhach said… in my vision at Ramos, '… I will find the touchstone and then… nothing, not even the Valar, will be able to stop me!' If Elrohir is right, none of us can risk opening the cave. It must be sealed forever and the implements Sauron left behind… all of them must be gathered and utterly destroyed."

In a moment of startling clarity, the two seers knew… knew what they would be called to bring to the Vala Oromë. Their shared dream finally had meaning.

-----

A/N --- Since Erestor's linage is not detailed by Tolkien, I am making Erestor's father and Celebrimbor's mother siblings. Erestor is a Noldor of noble birth, so a link through marriage to the royal family is not a great stretch of the imagination.


	94. Chapter 94 Monsters

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 94

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: R this chapter  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Alex Cat for her help in betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".   
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N --- Thanks for all the support, EC! Most of the big pieces of the puzzle are falling into place, especially after this chapter. Hope you like it, mellon nin!

Chapter 94 --- Monsters

"_Battle not with monsters lest ye become a monster  
and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes into you."_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

-----

"The scrolls were heavily damaged from their exposure to the damp conditions at the bottom of the well. They are largely unreadable, my Queen… Sire," Bergil reported. Trading a look with Erestor, the elderly loremaster continued. "Accordingly, we have been unable to learn anything from them. We will continue to try, but I hold little hope that we will be able to make sense of the smudged and faded text left to us."

Sighing, Elrond traded a resigned look with Arinzil. "This news is not surprising given the parchment was ancient and the scrolls spent years at the bottom of a well. What of the stone tablet that accompanied them?"

"There the news is better. We have finished the translation with relative ease, for a more modern version of Black Speech was used. The runes that mark the small tablet date to the early Second Age unlike the tablet found near the coast. The first one contained runes that I have been told predate recorded time. Indeed, our records tell us those were the original runes of Black Speech developed by Melkor while hiding in the Void." Looking toward Celeborn, he added, "His lordship assures me our information is the same as was taught to him during his youth in Aman."

"This fact is significant as it indicates the message on the tablet found in the well did not need to be recorded in the ancient manner of Morgoth," Erestor inserted. "Apparently, Sauron felt his more recent modifications, the less formal and, dare I suggest, less powerful form of the runes was sufficient to his purpose. The use of the ancient form in the one from the coast made it all but impossible to read. It also reinforces the power of the magic it contains. Had not Master Bergil maintained one of only two copies of the texts that decipher them found in the whole of Middle-earth, we would have had to risk taking it to Imladris or bringing our copies here. I am heartily glad it did not come to that!"

"Indeed, you and your staff made a wise decision to make sure our copy of those documents survived the ravages of time," Arinzil praised, hoping to avoid a lengthy discussion of the runes by gently prodding them along to the matter before them. "Your foresight in this matter is commendable. What did your efforts reveal?"

Pleased by the compliment, Bergil bowed to his queen. "Thank you, my lady. As to the matter of the translation, it does not appear to be part of the ritual alluded to in the first tablet. It seems merely to identify an object without giving any direction as to its use. I have consulted with Lords Celeborn and Erestor on this matter and we all agree the references seem to point elsewhere…. to another artefact and site."

"Another artefact? Do you have any clue as to where this site is located?" Aranuir exclaimed, leaning across the table to take the parchment containing the translation from the Gondorian Loremaster.

"If you would be so kind as to read the translation aloud, my prince, I think we will all agree that the writer Sauron was not referring to the cave to our east. That setting is far too arid to match the reference to water it contains," Bergil replied. "We are of the opinion that it refers to the Falls at Rauros, but cannot yet say what that artefact might be. It is possible it inside the trunk you recovered from the cave, but we have no way of confirming this as we cannot yet open the trunk."

"The trunk? That would be a boon for our cause, but, sadly, I doubt it contains anything of value since Lhach left it behind." Focusing on the parchment, Aranuir began to read. "_Between the waters, rest the chains that bind the Slaves of the Lord of the Darkness. Amid the Trove of the Black Hand, the Dark its powers keep." _

"I see why you think the site is the cave under the falls. The river is both above and below the cave. The buried trunk does seem to fit this description, as well," Elrond mused. "Deciphering the runes on the trunk is our next logical course of action."

"Indeed, my king," Erestor responded. "Celeborn, Bergil, and I plan to begin that effort once we conclude this meeting."

"'the slaves of the Lord of the Darkness'? What does this mean?" Legolas asked, leaning over to reread the parchment in front of Aranuir. "Does this mean the Yrck?"

"That does seem a reasonable interpretation, _ion_," Elrond agreed. "But I have never heard them called by that reference. Chains seem to imply there is something in this 'Trove' that binds them to the dark. Aye, trove would be a good analogy for a trunk if Sauron sought to veil his meaning." (_son_)

"That was our reaction to this passage as well, my king," Celeborn inserted. "As to Legolas's question, we know so little of the origins of the Orc. While many of the Atari were captured and twisted into the vile beasts we know as the Orc, there are legends that suggest that their complete origin is far more complex than that one source. These legends say that many among the lesser of the Maiar that followed Morgoth were the first to be corrupted. Legends from much later suggest that Morgoth may have also corrupted men in this fashion."

"I have heard those rumours, my lord," Berior whispered, trading a frown with his wife and their son. "I had always assumed they were tales without basis, told to scare unruly children into good behaviour. I have often heard parents tell their young 'behave or you will be turned into an Orc'."

"Sadly, that legend is likely based in fact. Elves have also been known to use such threats to make their elflings behave," Elrond confirmed. "I never did such, for it was far too painful a thought to utter even in jest or in a moment's anger. There is more than ample evidence to suggest that Morgoth took not just Atari, but also many among the Sindarin and Silvan elves… later, the Noldor and Teleri. There is a reference in an ancient book of lore from Doriath that reports of encounters their patrols had with bands of Orc that resembled Noldor in both appearance and colouring."

Uneasy with the direction of the conversation, Elrohir admitted, "Ada, you taught us that none but Eru can create life that has a _fëa_. Since Seere freed several _fëar_ of Orcs from the Dead Marshes with her song, this supports the idea that the Orc are a corruption of the Eldar and the Edain rather than beasts created by Morgoth."

"A wise observation, _ion nin_. I personally have always believed that they are indeed corrupted elves and men… perhaps some Maiar, for that is the origin of the balrogs," Elrond speculated. "Only a precious few among those that fell into Morgoth's clutches managed to escape, a few we freed when Angband fell. They could tell us little beyond their memories of being tortured beyond endurance. I know of none that now remain on this side of the sea that could tell us of their experiences, for so great was their suffering they sailed to the Blessed Lands in the care of the Host, those that we did not lose to grief." (_my son_)

Erestor looked up from the notes he was making. "We have their accounts in the Library at Imladris. It has been at least two-thousand years, likely more, since I last read those documents. I believe they are the only copies of those reports that still exist."

"Seere and I read some of them not fifty years ago," Celeborn offered. "With the escalating number of attacks by the Hordes, we were looking for insight into the mind of the Orc and thought we might gain a greater understanding of them by reading those reports. At that time, we did not know they had a leader and were looking for an explanation of their behaviour."

Sighing, he shifted in his chair so that he could reach the carafe of water a servant had left in the centre of the table. After pouring himself a glass, he continued. "Reading them did little to improve our understanding of the Orc, especially the ones we have been encountering in recent years. As I think of it now, they seem like… poor copies of the original beasts recounted in the tales of old. My personal memory of those earlier Orc is that they were more intelligent and wily than the crude animals we are dealing with now."

Leaning forward to meet his eyes, Arinzil asked, "I hate to ask an indelicate question, Adar'ra, but how are new Orcs made? While I accept the premise that the first Orc were corrupted elves and men, I have never heard reports of Orc children. Indeed, I have never heard of Orc females, at least females we recognise as such. How have they continued to exist after the fall the Dark Lords and in the absence of any of the expected evidence of a normal means of reproducing themselves?"

Startled by the question, the rest of the company turned to stare at the Queen. After a moment, Elrond admitted, "I am not sure I know the answer to your question, _iel nin_. I have always assumed that Sauron used the same means as Morgoth to replace those lost. Both freely sent legions of their beasts to certain death with no regard to the numbers killed. As Saruman bred Uruk-hai in the caverns of Isengard, I have always thought it a matter of Ainur magic, but I have no proof to support this belief. I need to reread the ancient accounts that mention Morgoth breeding Orcs in the vast caverns under Angband from the rock itself. I have never understood that reference." (_my daughter_)

Bergil interjected, "I know the reference you mean, sire. I will find the relevant documents and have them brought for you to read."

Nodding, Elrond continued. "_Hannon le_, Master Bergil. That would be much appreciated. The Queen's question does concern me. I do not recall reading reports of the large-scale capture of whole villages in the centuries since the fall of Morgoth. The Hordes have slaughtered villagers, not taken them captive, though there have been reports of women being taken in raids over the past… Ai! Is that the reason? Have they been taken to breed new Orc?" (_Thank you_)

"Indeed," Celeborn murmured, his horror at this possibility clear in his voice. "Such a possibility has not been considered. We have been assuming they were taken to be raped… for food. None of us wished to think further on their fate, thus we have not considered this option. As bad as our original assumption is, this is far worse! My skin crawls at the thought, for they would have had to survive for at least nine months to a year for the offspring to be born!"

A horrified "Laurea!" drew their attention to the ashen-faced elf that sat frozen in shock, staring wide-eyed at his friend.

Rushing to her father's side, Seere pulled him into a tight embrace. "Nay, Ada, we cannot assume such a fate for her. She is Lhach's twin and surely he would not allow such a thing to happen!"

Moving to Erestor's left, Elrond crouched at his side. Laying his hand on the Noldor's shoulder, he added, "Seere is right in this, Erestor. His love for Laurea was the only thing that was certain in his heart. You know this. Regardless of his jealousy of her gifts, I refuse to believe he would turn her over to such a fate. Consider too, Seere has seen Laurea in a vision, floating in a mist of green. This gives a clear indication her fate is otherwise."

"Is? You say is?" Erestor choked out. "You seem certain she is still alive."

"Indeed I am, old friend," Elrond comforted. "Think of this. Seere saw her in a mist very like the one we all observed at the Dead Marshes. Your daughter has a great gift, the legacy of her grandfather who brought dreams to comfort and to enlighten. None of Laurea's party had arrived in Mandos before Haldir was sent back to us. Had she died within a year or so of her disappearance, she would have arrived in the Halls of Waiting while he still resided there."

Hugging her father a little tighter, Seere urged, "Listen to him, Ada. I have told you I am more convinced than ever that she is held in a mist like the one at the Dead Marshes. Our experience there confirmed this in my heart. We freed them; we will free her. Have faith and focus on helping to find her."

After a moment, Erestor gave a deep sigh. Slumping back into his chair, he nodded. "Aye, this all makes sense… but it does not negate the possibility that other females have suffered such a dread fate."

Closing his eyes in hopes of pushing down the bile that had risen in his throat in response to this thought, Elrond gave his friend's shoulder a final squeeze before rising to help Seere move her chair a little closer to her father's. Once she was again seated, Erestor's hand tightly held between hers, Elrond returned to his chair. "Nay, you are right; it does not."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room in the wake of his pronouncement. It was some minutes before Glorfindel observed, "Since only Eru can give a _fëa_ to any life, the resulting offspring would be without a spirit and would be little more than an animal. This may explain why some of the Orc trapped in the Marsh were unable to accept the call home. While certain animals like the horse, eagle… cats and dogs have the ability to understand basic words and commands… feel love and loyalty, they lack the reasoning ability Eru gave his children. They also lack a conscience and a true sense of right and wrong. It is an apt description of the Orc we have faced in recent years to call them unthinking animals."

"I have always wondered…" Glancing up, Celeborn met his king's gaze. "After Morgoth was defeated, the number of Orc seemed to all but disappear, but their population began to return within the first millennia of the fall of Angband. Again, the same was true after Sauron was defeated at Mordor at the end of the Second Age. In truth, I had expected all of the remaining Orc to be wiped from existence after the Ring War. Obviously, that did not happen. Their numbers have slowly returned and there now seem as many as in ages past."

"That is a troubling observation, _meldir_," Glorfindel offered. "This seems to give support to the idea their female victims were taken to breed more Orc. If not in this manner, how else has Lhach rebuilt his army?" (_friend_)

"A valid question, but we cannot say they do not breed on their own, Glory, only that we know of no reports of Orc young or of Orc females," Seere observed. "Were Atari ellith taken by Morgoth along with their ellyn?"

"Glorfindel and I are the only ones old enough to remember those days, but we were still in Aman," Celeborn admitted. "The reports I recall tell of whole villages… families being taken. These stories continued to surface for many years and, as Elrond recounted, eventually affected the other lines of the Firstborn and then the Secondborn. Oropher, what legends were shared among the Silvan elves of the Morgoth's torture of Eru's Children?"

Oropher rose and walked to the window that overlooked the Queen's Garden. "It was not something discussed, except in hushed whispers. As I recall, your memory is correct. Ellith were taken along with the ellyn. The tales I heard say that the very young were killed along with anyone that the dark forces thought to be too weak for their needs, especially the elderly among their human victims. The stories… they still make me sick to recount and engendered an all-consuming angry and fear among my people."

"That is still the case, Adar'ra," Legolas observed, his fair face dark with memory. "I have heard the tales murmured in fear-filled whispers around the fire pits of Mirkwood since my youth. None speak of them in the light of day or in full-voice, for most of our people still live with an unspoken fear that they will again become prey for such depraved assaults. Our people have a saying, 'Better to die a thousand deaths than live one day as an Orc'."

Repressing a shudder of revulsion, Elrond observed, "I find it telling when I consider that the Orcs were all but been eliminated on several occasions, but seem to have reappeared within a few hundred years of the fall of both Morgoth and Sauron in numbers that match their greatest force. Is it reasonable to conclude that the ability to corrupt the _fëar_ of their victims is tied to 'the chains' referenced in our latest translation?"

Nodding, Erestor traded a look with Bergil and Celeborn. "That is as reasonable an interpretation as any we have yet devised, my king. Let us pursue that line of thought and see if we can uncover anything in the records… perhaps from the Orthanc documents that makes this issue clearer."

"Is it possible that these 'chains' hold the _fëar_ of the corrupted elves or men enthralled to the service of the Dark… the fëar of those originally taken?" Aranuir proposed. "This may explain why the numbers seem to be relatively constant from the days Morgoth created the first Orc."

"Indeed, this is another possibility," Elrond agreed. "Legend tells us that the fëar of the dead Orc go to Mandos and are housed in a separate section away from the other spirits. There they will stay until Arda is remade, but this is legend, not law given to us by edict of the Valar. It may be myth, not fact, but I know of no way to verify it."

"I never heard of such a place during my time in the Halls, my king," Haldir inserted. "Many of our kin that fell in battle with the fell beasts were bitter and angry when they arrived in Mandos, myself included. We asked our attendants if the Orc were allowed into the Hall rather than being cast into the Void with their masters. We received no answer other than we needed to focus on our own healing and leave the fate of the Orcs to Eru."

Glorfindel reached over to cover his lover's hand. "That does not mean the Orc were not there, beloved, only that Lord Námo's attendants were not allowed to discuss their fate."

"True, but their answers hardly lead me to think the Orc were housed in Mandos," Haldir asserted. "Tis only a feeling, but one I hold deeply."

"Your knowledge does cast doubt on the accuracy of the legend of the fate of the Orc," Elrond admitted. "Let us keep both possibilities in place for now and see what more we can find from the records of Orthanc. Are there other issues we need to discuss before we return to those efforts?"

Squeezing her father's hand, Seere added, "Something occurs to me, _melme_. Earlier, comments were made that cause me to ask… were the Orcs of old truly more intelligent and wily than those we now face? If so, what does that tell us?" (love)

"The beasts of Angband did seem more deadly and cunning than most of those I have faced in the millennia since," Elrond admitted. "The Orc and Uruk-hai we have encountered since returning to Middle-earth seem just as grotesque and murderous as any I have faced, but they do seem more like animals than cunning monsters. Glorfindel, you fought many of Morgoth's original beasts during your first life, quite famously in one particular incident. Your thoughts, _meldir_?" (_friend_)

Holding his king's gaze, the ancient warrior considered the question. "Like Seere, I too was struck by Celeborn and your observations. They made me begin comparing the beasts of my memory with the ones we now face. Perhaps it was my youth and my initial awe… fear at going into battle, but I too recall that the Orcs of Morgoth were more devious and fought with greater skill than do the ones we now face. Even the Uruk-hai we have encountered seem less imposing than those that immerged from the caverns of Isengard."

"Oropher… _meld_i_r_, I hate to ask this, but did you time in the Dead Marshes reveal anything about the _fëar_ of the Orcs that shared your fate?" Celeborn asked. (_friend_)

Turning slowly back to face the others in the small conference room, the Silvan elf took a moment to collect his thoughts as he let the memories of the agony and grief that had marked his time in the enchantment of Morgoth wash over him. "I had not previously thought to put words to this fact, but there were differences in the Orc that were trapped with us. Some were but an indeterminate, ghostly presence that seemed to exist only to smother our hope and brief moments of calm. They were oppressive and dark… dank, but had little true form."

Shuddering with the memory, he looked directly into Seere's eyes. "The others… they seemed to be in as much pain as we were. Nay, in truth, they seemed to be composed of nothing but pain and anger. They seemed driven to inflict an equal measure of what they were suffering upon the rest of us. They had no rest or moments of calm, no matter how brief… fleeting. Their suffered an unyielding agony that time could not dim. I now see it all so clearly. They were the tortured _fëar_ that had once been our kin. Their pain… I offer my belated apologises, my Queen. You were right; the Valar did call them home to end their suffering."

Looking to Elrond, he proposed, "Consider this, my king. You were charged with _'a task of mercy long delayed'_ by the Valar. In our anger and revulsion at the atrocities they committed, we have forgotten the Yrch were once elves and men. Is it possible the Valar gave you a mission of greater scope that to simply free those of us in the Marsh? Are we not charged to find a way to break Morgoth's chains that bind them to the Darkness and free these forgotten children of Eru to seek his care?"

-----

A/N --- Celeborn's history is another of those points that Professor Tolkien never solidly tied down. In fact, he offered several histories, but never choose a definitive one before his death. One of the options was that Celeborn was the son or grandson of Olwë, the King of the Teleri. This would mean he was born in Aman and travelled with Galadriel and her kin to Middle-earth. Another is that he is somehow the kin of Eru Thingol and was a Prince of Doriath. There are others. While the version that has him being born in Aman has problems (including a very close family tie to Galadriel), I went with that one for this story. Yes, I know it seems Tolkien abandoned this version, but he never firmly settled on any other, so… author's prerogative!

A/N --- The references to the origin of the Orc contained in this chapter are largely drawn from the various canon references on this issue. In all honesty, Professor Tolkien wrote more than one accounting of where the Orc originated… sense a pattern in my author's notes? One of the fun things about writing Tolkien fanfiction is finding one of those 'gaps' in canon and playing around a bit… that and the elves. Love the elves!

After rereading all the references I could find, only one thing was clear to me. The Professor did not allow Melkor to have the power to create life in the manner of his children. He could not create a soul, even a dark one.

The Orc may have been corrupted Maiar, elves, and/or men. They may have been soulless beasts, more akin to animals, but I found no definitive answer to that question. As for the other issue, I couldn't find any clear reference to how they reproduce. Maybe they sprang from holes in the ground! I guess that's one interpretation for the reference to their being bred from the rocks by Morgoth. LOL!


	95. Chapter 95 AN Updates Soon

Hi. Happy New Year to everybody! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since the last update of my Tolkien stories. I promise they aren't abandoned. I'm working on new chapters for both Music and Garden and hope to post them soon. Thanks so much for the feedback and the support!!!

S


	96. Chapter 95 Four

Title: The Music in My Heart, Chapter 95

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas, others implied  
Rating: M  
Warning: AU (Story set 770 years after ROTK); Slash and het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: FF.

Disclaimer: Any of the residents of Middle-earth and Aman that you recognize belong to Prof. Tolkien's estate. I'm only visiting and admiring the "views".  
Summary: Sauron may be gone, but his legacy of evil still lingers. As Middle-earth faces the threat of another dark lord, a party of elves departs Aman on a mission for the Valar, a mission of mercy long delayed.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I'm still working on it when time permits, so don't give up on me! It will be finished!

Chapter 95 -- Four

"_A warned man is worth two, a warned woman four."_

_Belgium Proverb_

--

**Beloved?**

A pleased smile lit Celeborn's handsome face. **Galadriel.**

**I have news, ****Celeborn. I have been to see ****Vorofëa and our son-in-law has helped me obtain knowledge that might help you answer some of the questions that plague you,** she offered.

**Indeed? How is this possible in Aman?**

**As you know, Vorofëa is a healer at the Gardens of Lorien. He requested an audience with the Lady Estë. I was right to hope she had knowledge of what was done to the tortured elves the Host returned to her care after the War of Wrath, **Galadriel added.** The Lady was most helpful.**

Surprised by this unexpected news, Celeborn sat forward in his chair and grabbed a piece of parchment to record this vital information. **Beloved… this avenue of research never occurred to me! Your brilliance ever humbles me.**

He could hear the smile in her voice as she whispered back, **Then I must remember to be brilliant as often as I can. You seem to find such things… stimulating.**

His sudden laughter startled the others around the table in the small conference room in the King's House. Seeing the far-away look in the elf lord's eyes, they traded knowing looks before returning to their own work. They all knew better than to ask what… or more correctly, who had captured his attention.

Glorfindel leaned over to whisper in Erestor's ear, "If this sad business is not soon resolved, we must urge him to sail. The long years of their separation have taken a heavy toll. He grows sadder each time they 'talk' and yet are so far apart. I worry for him if he lingers much longer."

Focused as he was on his wife's voice, Celeborn made a mental note to ask his friend what had inspired the look of resigned sadness that accompanied the raven-haired Noldor's nod of agreement to whatever Glorfindel had said. **Indeed it does, my heart, but now is not the best time for us to explore this aspect of our** **bond… too many eyes are upon me for my comfort.**

**Perhaps later?**

**Most assuredly… for it is all we have to sustain us until I can sail to join you,** he replied, his inner voice betraying the loneliness eating at his spirit.

Sighing, she murmured, **It will not be long, my husband, until you are back in my arms… my bed. I have seen… the time draws close. One way or the other… **

**Yes… one way or the other. **Pushing aside the fears that gripped his heart… fears for those that shared his burdens, he asked, **Can you tell me what the Lady has told you and our new son? I can find little here to help us understand how the Orcs were first made… twisted by torture and pain yes, but no more. And what of the references to those carved from the rock itself…**

**She could tell me little of the last, beloved… though I believe what she told us will give you a place to begin,** Galadriel reported. **She told us she would seek the counsel of her husband's brother and sister. They may know more. It is possible the **_**fëar**_** of former Orcs saved from the Dead Marshes may have been able to tell the Lord of Mandos much… assuming their wounds can be healed. Tis possible they have gone on to join the One, too wounded to be helped. It was a miracle any were saved… Blessed be the One and to the Valar for their mercy!**

**Indeed! And, ****I would think Lord ****Námo**** and Lady ****Nienna would know as much as any about this sad business,** he agreed.

**We can only hope.** Hearing the thoughtful tone of her voice, he was not surprised when she next admitted,** I have been thinking… what became of the records and stores recovered from ****Dol Guldur? It was from that dark fortress Sauron lived in the guise of the Necromancer. Gandalf… ****Olórin** **told us that foul name meant a dark wizard having powers over the dead. Perhaps it it's from there he managed to rebuild Morgoth's army of Orcs using magic and talisman left by his master.**

**I have asked Bergil, our ****Gondoron lore-master, that very thing, but no trace can be found of the dark items we gathered in the wake of our victory,** Celeborn replied. **I too had wondered if those dark troves might hold our answers. Legolas and Oropher have sent missives to Thranduil asking if he knows their fate. We should hear from him by week's end.**

**Would Thranduil have kept them? I know he hordes all manner of treasure in his caverns, but… I shudder to think of living so near to such evil,** she offered.

**We do not yet know, but that is what I suspect has happened,** Celeborn admitted. **Before we departed home for Lorien in the wake of our victory, Thranduil agreed to undertake the task of seeing that the crates we filled were sent to Estel for safekeeping. We can find no record in the Archives of such a shipment ever being received… though that may be another deception left by Lhach to hide his tracks. In any case, we shall soon know.**

In a cynical tone, Galadriel agreed, **We will be left to assume Lhach has them if they are not in Thranduil's possession… assuming we can trust his answer. He looses reason when faced with relinquishing something he has claimed as his. Still, his father is returned to him through the efforts of the Alliance, so that should make him amenable to his son's request… especially one accompanied with a note from his long-lost father. **

**One can only hope, **Celeborn murmured, all too aware of the other elf's nature. **I genuinely like Thranduil and consider him our friend, but he has his ways and it not likely to change at this point in his life. He hates Elrond… blames him for Dagarlad. I suspect he even blames him for his father's grief over his entanglement with Ereinion. It has no logic, but blind anger seldom does. Perhaps Elrond's role in rescuing the lost **_**fëar**_** of the Dead Marshes will force him to reconsider his opinion. **(_spirits_)

**Indeed. **A heavy sigh proceeded,** As for what the Lady has told us… a part of me cries out to spare you this knowledge. It is far worse than we knew to fear.**

**It cannot be helped. Tell me what you have learned, beloved, so that we might be able to help right an ancient wrong.**

--

Arinzil looked up from the journal she was reading as a knock on the door of her private study broke the quiet of the room. Trading a look with the husband, she called, "Come."

The door opened to reveal their eldest granddaughter, Meryë. "I am sorry to disturb you, Naneth'ra, but Ada sent me to tell you that the patrol you dispatched to Egalmoth's estates has returned with his family and retainers. He thought you would want to see Huorehtë as soon as possible to explain what has happened. Ada says he was told nothing, only that you have commanded their attendance in Minas Tirith."

Sighing, the Queen put the slim volume to one side so that she could greet the new arrivals. "Thank you, Meryë. You and your father may join us. Until we know whether or not he is party to his father's crimes, we will treat him with restraint and compassion for this tragedy that has befallen his family."

Inclining her head in acknowledgement of the politely worded order, the Princess opened the door the rest of the way and stepped to one side. "The Queen will see you now, Lord Huorehtë."

The man that entered her study in the company of her kin bore little resemblance to his father. Huorehtë had inherited his mother's looks and fair colouring, a legacy of her descent from the legendary Horse Lord of Rohan, Gambling. To the Queen's relief, she was pleasantly reminded he had also inherited his mother's calm and reasoned nature.

Dropping to one knee, he bowed in greeting. "My Queen."

Keeping her voice carefully neutral, Arinzil offered, "Greetings, Huorehtë. I regret the need to bring you here with so little explanation, but these are difficult times as we all know."

Pale green eyes lifted to meet her steady gaze, the worry gripping his spirit easily seen. "I understand, my queen. How may I be of assistance to you?"

Gesturing to a chair across from her at the table, she waited until the others had taken their seats. "There is no easy way to tell you this, so I will be direct and not mince my words. Your father has been arrested and is awaiting trial. Your mother is recovering from an attack on her person and is still in the Healing House."

It was telling of his relationship with his parents… his loyalties, that his first question was, "My mother is injured? What has happened to her? Well she recover?"

"My healers assure me she will," the queen offered. "She suffered a broken arm and was sorely treated, but they see nothing that gives them worry she will not soon be well again."

Hesitating, her distant cousin asked, "Is that what my father is charged with… her injury?"

Frowning, the Queen asked, "Has that been an issue in the past, Huorehtë… has your father abused your mother before?"

Sighing, he hedged, "My father is demanding… as you know; he expects his family to be a credit to his position and to our place in society. He… sets high standards."

"And this means?"

"I… that is… he is demanding…"

Seeing that her subject was unwilling to admit his father had long terrorized his family… the signs of that were all to clear, Arinzil set the matter aside for the moment and moved their meeting to the topic that had led to his presence in the City. "Your father is not under arrest for the assault on your mother," she admitted. "He is being held for attempting to kill me. That offence led to the discovery that your father is guilty of far more than that."

Huorehtë stared at her in horrified silence for several seconds before he whispered, "He… he attempted to kill you, my queen? What could he have done that is worse?"

"He is guilty of treason… of colluding with the enemy and undermining the defences of this city to our peril."

The last remnants of colour drained from his face as he whispered, "Treason? Dear Eru… what has he done?"

"It would seem he has fallen under the thrall of a dark wizard and allowed himself to be used to help the leader of the Hordes undermine the security of Minas Tirith… indeed, the rest of my realm," she began. "He has conspired with others in sensitive positions to aid the Hordes in opposing the efforts of the Alliance's Expedition, resulting in many deaths… more than a few our own soldiers. Using his position on my council, he has passed along detailed intelligence regarding our plans and strategies… and he has attempted to undermine my rule, thus delaying our preparations for war in hopes of gaining for himself my throne."

Ignoring the strangled gasp of horror from the man across from her, she admitted, "We have moved quickly to restore order. Thankfully, his attempt on my life alerted us to this threat and we have been able to identify his co-conspirators… hopefully in time to avert disaster, but the situation is grave. I need to know anything that you can tell us that might aid our efforts. You have but one chance to prove yourself to me and avoid joining your father's fate."

"A dark wizard?"

"Yes, it seems so," she replied, instantly realizing he knew something about this business. "Does this news come as a surprise or can you help us add to our knowledge in this matter? I must warn you I shall require you to take a truth potion so that we can assure ourselves you are not party to your father's plans. I have required this of many, myself and my family included."

Paling slightly, the younger man nodded. "I understand, my queen. I… I understand and will take the potion without objection as will my family and retainers. I serve Gondor and her Queen."

"I am glad to hear this, Huorehtë. You have ever impressed me with your rational and reasoned conduct… so much like your mother," Arinzil offered. "I need to ask that you answer my question... do you know anything that will aid our investigation? I would prefer to hear it offered voluntarily. It would speak loudly of your loyalty."

Sighing, Huorehtë raked his hand through his blond hair. "I fear I may know this dark wizard, though I had not thought him a threat to our land. By chance is he… is he the son of the great hero of the Ring War… Gandalf, the White?"

Leaning forward to capture his gaze in a fierce hold, Arinzil nodded. "Aye, he is. Where have you crossed paths with him?"

"He… he came to our home many years back to seek the counsel of my father… or that was what he claimed," he offered. "I wondered at this even then as my father was not… Ada has long believed he holds more power and sway than reason supports. I… I was uneasy with this Lhach Halfelven. He seemed to hide more than he revealed. My father… his behaviour in the aftermath of that visit left me… uneasy and… bewildered."

"Has he been to your home in the years since this visit?" Aranair inserted, his fingers digging deeply into the fine cloth covering the arms of the chair he occupied.

Looking distinctly uneasy at the barely contained fury in his prince's eyes, the other man nodded. "He has been on several occasions, though he pays me little attention or respect. In my father's absence, I am his heir… his eldest son, but… my role in our family's affairs changed after that first meeting… now over fifty years gone."

"To my knowledge, your father has not left Minas Tirith in many years," Arinzil prompted. "With whom has he met on those subsequent occasions?"

"He met with my younger brother, Alagfear and our father's chief advisor, Ragnor," the nervous man replied. "Ragnor is always in attendance… something that began in the wake of that first visit for he seldom left the comfort of Minas Tirith prior to that time."

"And the purpose of these meetings?"

"I can only guess… but I believe the wizard gives them messages for my father and takes away… in truth, I have no knowledge of what he takes away from those meetings," Huorehtë supplied. "I am never privy to their talks, but I have seen the wizard carrying bundles of parchment and scrolls when he leaves. What they are… only my father… Ragnor or Alag can say."

"There is more?" Ara pressed.

"I… know as fact Ada has traded goods with the wizard many times in the years since that faithful meeting, so that may be the substance of those meetings. This enterprise goes beyond the sale of our own wares… it includes the sale of trade goods of all types that we buy and then resell to the wizard at high profit," Huorehtë admitted.

A fierce frown proceeded, "If you are not privy to these meetings, how do you know this?"

Sighing, he confessed, "I have seen the entries in the ledgers and… the quantities involved are… staggering, as are the amounts paid, my prince. As the accounts have been paid promptly, I have had little cause to question these transactions. I made that mistake once and… was dissuaded from asking a second time. My brother now handles these matters and I am kept in the dark other than being taunted with reports of the success of their ventures. My brother finds it all… quite amusing that he knows more than I do given I am the elder son. As I said, much changed after that first meeting."

"And this situation has left you uneasy?" Meryë asked, all too aware of the worry clouding the man's eyes. His daughter, Dathar, was a close friend of hers and she felt some sympathy for his situation. Her older brother, Beren was in love with her friend and would have married her but for the strife between the queen and their arrogant patriarch.

Sighing, he nodded. "Alagfear… he shares our father's ambition and… it blinds him to reason and caution as it does Ada."

"Is he with you?" Arinzil demanded, sending her husband a look that said the younger brother needed to be questioned immediately.

Seeing Lord Berior rise and move toward the door, Huorehtë shook his head. "He… he was away from the main house when the detail that brought us to Minas Tirith arrived. He was supposed to be meeting with the master of the winery, but… it appears he slipped away into the hills surrounding our lands when news reached him of your patrol's arrival. Several soldiers were sent to search for him, but he had not been found before we departed for the City."

Looking toward her granddaughter, Arinzil instructed, "Meryë, please send word to Lords Elendir and Mablung asking them to attend us as soon as possible. Lord Alagfear needs to be found and brought here for questioning with all haste. Additional troops may need to be detailed to join the search."

Watching as the younger woman disappeared from the room, the queen demanded, "What can you tell me of the goods sold to Lhach Halfelven? How has he paid for his purchases? You say the profits they fetched were quite high… too high is what you mean I wager."

"Aye. The amounts paid… they vastly exceed what we expended to acquire them, even allowing for a fine profit. The wizard has received all manner of goods… food stuffs, cloth and other basic supplies for the most part… items he could easily have purchased elsewhere at a far better price," Huorehtë offered. "He has paid with raw ore and gemstones, my queen… the quantities are astounding. My father traded them with the gold merchant, Lórindol."

"There is more?" Aranuir insisted.

"I have long wondered at the quantity of ore and gems the wizard has at his disposal… some are not easily found… can only be found in the deepest of mines," he admitted. "And for all this newfound wealth, I can find little of it left in our ledgers. I suspect Ada has been hording this wealth, but I know not where… or else…"

"Else what?" the queen demanded.

"Else he has been using it to… curry favour, my queen" he whispered. "The sums are vast and he now seems the friend of many an influential family. My youngest sister was married to a nephew of the Prince of Dol Amrum but three years ago and Alagfear's wife is the granddaughter of the wealthy merchant Tharn of Pelargir. My own dear wife was the only one of our spouses chosen for love rather than by my father for position… though her family is old and well-connected, so he had no reason to object."

Trading a look with her husband, Arinzil demanded, "I need to know exactly what goods have been traded and what materials were received in these transactions… and I need that information quickly."

Inclining his head, the younger man offered, "I will tell you all I can. I brought our account ledgers with me at the instruction of the leader of the detail that came for my family. I can provide a full report on what was traded and when if I can review these documents. I would ask to be permitted to take the truth potion first, so that you have no doubts of my loyalty, my queen."

"I am relieved to hear you ask this, Huorehtë, for I too would like to clear your name of any involvement in this treachery. Lord Elendil will oversee the review of your ledgers, but your help in this matter would greatly assist our efforts," Arinzil replied. "But first… how has the exchange of these goods been accomplished? Does the wizard come for them or does he send representatives?'

"I cannot answer your question fully as my brother and Ragnor handled the arrangements," he admitted. "I have seen the Halfelven come to our home a half-dozen or so times since that first meeting. He met with no one but Alagfear or Ragnor and all communication on these matters were handled out of my sight or hearing."

Sighing, Arinzil nodded. "So you can tell us nothing of the deliveries themselves."

Shaking his head, Huorehtë clarified, "While I have no personal knowledge, I have attempted to learn more… I have long worried at the true nature of these transactions. Alag enlisted several of our servants to aid him in taking the shipments to an agreed to location. I asked one of them… one that I trusted to tell me truthfully and be discrete. He told me they meet a party of men at the top of the Hill of Erech at the mouth of the Blackroot Vale. Most still consider it haunted and will not venture too near. Our servants were most uneasy with these… deliveries and he told me much."

"A party of men, not the wizard?" Berior repeated, speaking for the first time since Huorehtë's arrival.

"Aye, my lord," the younger man agreed. "I trust the man that told me this. He has served my family for many long years and has never been false. He told me they were met by a party of perhaps a dozen men… their origins uncertain. Some he felt may be Variags… others Haradrim or Wainriders, kin of the Easterlings… though he dared not ask. Indeed, he told me he felt great unease at these meetings and felt the need to keep a vigilant watch until long after they had returned to my family's properties."

Rising to join his father, Aranair demanded, "Are any of the men that made these deliveries among the party brought with you to the City?"

Nodding, Huorehtë supplied, "Aye… Doron, the man of whom I spoke and two others that I can immediately name… Raegrad and Andieth. I can point them out, my prince, if this would help."

Looking toward his mother, Ara offered, "With your permission, I suggest we begin with these three and give them the potion. It would help to know all they can share in hopes we can concentrate our search for the wizard to the area near Erech. This would put them near to another place we have been watching."

"Indeed. Make it so, my son," she agreed. "Let me know when you have news."

--

Meryë (Q f, - festive) -- Aranuir's eldest daughter.

Huorehtë (Q -brave spear) -- Egalmoth's oldest son.

Alagfear (Impetuous spirit) -- Egalmoth's younger son

8/11/2008

--


End file.
